Digimon Frontier:The Revival of Valmarmon!
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: The Digidestined finds themselves in a new world they will never forget that along with Pokemon hybrids, humans and Digimon living on a magical contient, stopping an evil force known as Valmarmon! What will Takuya and the others do? FINAL UPLOADED!
1. The Story Begins! The Attack of ValWingm...

*Long, long ago....Before Cherubimon began his chaos or Lucemon and the 10 Ancient Warriors and even before the war between Human Digimon and Beast Digimon, there was a War known as the Battle of Hikari and Yami. The leader of the Hikari was known as Granasmon and the leader of the Yami was known as Valmarmon. Both of them fought in a war and in the end, Granasmon won. But, the battle took even ounce of energy from Granasmon so, he slept for a long time. Legend says that one day, the leader of Yami, Valmarmon, will raise again one day and that day... Will come true*  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
EPISODE 1:The Story Begins! The Attack of ValWingmon!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:Digimon is owned by Toei and Disney. And also Nintendo. Nintendo? Why Nintendo? You'll find out in this chapter. Some scenes in this story will be done by are Youkai Youko, owner of Inumon and his Digivolved forms along with Huskymon and her Digivolved forms. Some Digimon like Valmarmon and Panzerdramon belong to me. Takes place between Cherubimon saga and the Lucemon saga, don't ask how this fits in, I haven't got a clue! And also, I'm using the Japanese attacks of some Digimon till their dub names come out.  
  
  
DIGITAL WORLD.  
  
The Digital World that has a tale that no one can ever forget, a legend that was true and the Digimon that lived in this world was glad it was over and gone forever. But, that is what they thought it would be, until now....  
  
A lone dragon stood on a cliff of a very high mountain, looking down at a town that was bristling with active Digimon. He sighed and walked in a cave and sat down. Silence.   
  
Panzerdramon was his name, being as a humanoid dragon Digimon with wings that look soild, wearing gloves that is made of metal and wears an armour vest with a crest upon it that remembles Earth.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Panzerdramon.  
LEVEL:Armour.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Guardian Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Metal Dragon Punch, Shock-Wave.  
  
(Tai) Panzerdramon is an Armour-Digivolved form of Divinemon with the unknown Digi-egg of Freedom! Whos Divinemon? Wait and see.  
  
*************************  
  
Panzerdramon sat down at the side of cave and took a deep sigh. "Someday...." He said, softly. "He will return. And someone have to stop him! No matter what the cost!"  
  
  
"All right!" Came the voice of a Worm Trailmon. "We are nearing our next destination, everybody!"  
  
Takuya Kanabara, a Digidestined who uses the Spirits of Fire, popped his head out of a window that belongs to the carriage that Worm was pulling. "That is good news! How long have we been on this track?!"  
  
"About 4 days." The Worm said.  
  
Takuya groaned and sat down, closing the window after getting his head out of the way. "Good news, you guys! We are finally arriving to a town!"  
  
Junpei Shibayama, or JP for short and also the Digidestined who uses the Spirits of Thunder, sighed gladly. "Good! I was wondering if we were going to get off this train."  
  
The Digidestined who uses the Spirit of Wind, Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto, giggled. "We did stop a few times, silly. To get some food at the train stops before continuing."  
  
"Heh. I knew that." JP said, blushing.  
  
Tomoki 'Tommy' Himi, the Digidesined who uses the Spirits of Ice, smiled and walked up to Takuya. "When we get there, are we gonna get some rest, Takuya?"  
  
Takuya nodded. "Yep! Nice, cosy beds to sleep in."  
  
Kouji 'Koji' Minamoto, another Digidestined who uses the Spirits of Light, nodded. "That sounds nice, bad enough we had to sleep on these chairs whilst this Trailmon kept on moving."  
  
Kouchi Kimura, the sixth and newest member of the Digidestined that uses the Spirits of Darkness, and also Koji's brother, looked around the carriage they are on. "I wonder where Bokomon is. We need to find out what town we are stopping at."  
  
At that point, 3 Rookie Digimon entered the room, looking very tired. Bokomon, the Keeper of the Book. Neemon, the Keeper of his Pants and Patamon, the Rookie form of one of the 3 Great Angels known as Seraphimon.  
  
Takuya looked at Bokomon. "Hey, Bokomon. We are coming to a city. Do you know what this is called with your magical book?"  
  
Bokomon glared at Takuya. "My book is not magical, its just have intresting information." He pulled the book out of his pink belt and started to flip through until he came to a page. "Ah, we are arriving at Carbo Town at the Silesia Continent."  
  
Patamon gasped. "I know that place! I remember now!"  
  
"Remember what?" Kouchi asked.  
  
"Silesia Continent has something that no other continents have!" Patamon said.  
  
"Whats that?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Humans." Patamon said.  
  
"Huh?!" Takuya was shocked. "Humans? Like, non-Digimon like?"  
  
"Yes." Patamon said, nodding. "Silesia is like a vanishing isle. It appears only once a month."  
  
"Can you find about Silesia Continent in the book, Bokomon?" Koji asked.  
  
Bokomon flipped a page and nodded. "Yes, here it is. Silesia Continent is home to humans, Digimon and Pokemon."  
  
"Pokemon?" JP said, shocked. "Great, now we are arriving on the island with creatures from a video game!"  
  
"Except you won't catch them. They will be hybrid-like." Bokomon said, still looking at the book.   
  
"Which means they will speak human, walk human but, look Pokemonish." Tommy said.  
  
"Correct!" Bokomon said. "Cherubimon didn't capture the data from this place because this continent has a special power."  
  
"What sort of power?" Neemon asked.  
  
"It says here that some Digimon have left somekind of power to make Silesia Continent vanish into another dimension for a month and return for 3 days." Bokomon said. "Maybe we should leave Carbo Town right now before we are teleported into another dimension."  
  
Koji looked out the window and sighed. "No use. Look behind us."  
  
Everyone peered out of the window and gasped. The mountain vanished behind them in a could of fog and well as fields and trees.  
  
"We must have arrived on the last day when it leaves the Digital World for a month!" JP said. "And since we are nearing the contient, we are not leaving Silesia!"   
  
"We are trapped inside Cilesa Content!" Neemon said, running around in a circle.  
  
Bokomon sighed, grabbed Neemon's pants, streched it and *SLAP* "Silesia Continent!!! And, we are trapped for a MONTH! Once the month is over, it will return to the Digital World and we'll leave this place quickly!"  
  
Takuya sighed and sat down. "What shall we do for the next month?"  
  
"We'll cross that bridge later." Kouchi said, still looking outside the window. "We are nearing the Carbo Town."  
  
As everyone looked outside the window, Patamon sat down and sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that trouble is nearby......"  
  
  
Howling Mountaing, a special part of Silesia Contient where canine Digimon that resemble Dogs or Wolves lives upon, lead by Chatsuramon. Though, the Chatsuramon that works for Zhuqiaomon in the Tamer's Digital World was evil, the Howling Mountain's Chatsuramon would welcome any human or Digimon into their village as guests.  
  
Usually, this village brims with joy and happiness but, something terrible has happened and has effected on a Digimon called Inumon, guardian of the Howling Mountains.  
  
A long black dog that is crossed between a Dobermon and a Renamon sat in a dark and gloomy cave. This is Inumon.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Inumon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Hell Hound Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Hell Arrows, Deadly Claw.  
  
(Agumon) Though a Virus type, Inumon is very loyal to his friends and has a heart of gold.   
  
*************************  
  
Usually, Inumon was happy but, whatever happened, it made his heart broken. With pain and sorrow, all he can think about is REVENGE!  
  
Inumon stared outside the window and his mouth curled into a sneer. "Someday... Those Legendary Warriors will PAY!!!"  
  
  
Carbo Village of the mysterious Silesia Continent. That was the first stop the Spirit Digidestined arrived at as the Trailmon Worm continued his path throughout the continent.  
  
"So, Bokomon, does your book tell us about Carbo Village?" Tommy said.  
  
Bokomon took one look at his book and shuts it before placing in back into his belt. "No. Just gives me the map and name about it. Also a small information about Silesia."  
  
JP walked over to a small notice board. "Here is a notice board. Let's see, 'Carbo Village is one of the few villages that surports Lord Granasmon. Do not worry if this is the first time you have arrived as all our villagers are friendly.'"  
  
"Lord Granasmon?" Kouchi said. "Who is 'Lord Granasmon'?"  
  
Before anyone could say something, a Tentomon flew past by them quickly. "Outta my way!"  
  
"Well, that was rude." Zoe said.  
  
Takuya watched Tentomon flying away so quickly. "'Villagers are friendly.' Boy, if THAT is friendly, I hate to see what hatred is like in this village is."  
  
Koji turned his head as he heard a lot of screams coming from the village. "Something is happening! Best to check it out!"  
  
Neemon scratched his head. "Check what out?"  
  
Bokomon ran with the Spirit Digidestined in front of him and Patamon flying above him. "Just follow us, you nitwit!"  
  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Flamedramon.  
LEVEL:Armour.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Fire Rocket, Flame Fist  
  
(Davis) Flamedramon is one of Veemon's Armour Digivolved form with Digi-egg of Courage. This Digimon is also the Carbo Village's guardian.  
  
*************************  
  
People and Digimon gasped as they saw Flamedramon falling to ground from the gigantic wings that belongs to a small black imp-like creature.  
  
"Had enough?" Said the winged-creature?  
  
Flamedramon grunted. "Not in this life time, bub!" He leapt up and rocketed towards the creature in a burst of flame! "Fire Rocket!"  
  
The creature laughed and.... "Wing Crash!"  
  
Takuya and the group just arrived to see Flamedramon falling to the ground, blown back from the creature's attack.  
  
"Oh no!" Cried a Koromon. "Flamedramon!"  
  
"What are we going to do?!" A human asked.  
  
Takuya looked at Koji and Kouchi and both of them nodded. They followed Takuya and stood in front of Flamedramon.  
  
"What the...?" Flamedramon gasped, as he saw Takuya, Koji and Kouchi standing in front of him and glaring at the creature.  
  
"Hey! Wing-nut!" Takuya shouted. "Who the heck are you?! Are you a Digimon?!"  
  
"I'm PART of a Digimon! I am a part of Valmarmon!" The creature yelled, causing gasps from the Carbo villagers. "I am ValWingmon!!!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:ValWingmon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Mutant Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Dark Moon Wing, Wing Crash.  
  
(Gatomon) Who knows what ValWingmon is except, he is the Wings of Valmarmon. Boy, his Dark Moon Wing doesn't sound like a walk in the park.  
  
**************************  
  
"ValWingmon?" Kouchi said, clearly confused.  
  
"Part of Valmarmon?" Koji said, also confused.  
  
"Yes!" ValWingmon said. "And I will destroy those who stands in my way! Say goodnight, humans!"  
  
"No!" Takuya said as he took his D-Tector out of his pocket.  
  
"Its YOU who will be saying 'good night'!" Koji said, pulling his D-Tector out as well.  
  
"Let us show you what we can do." Kouchi said, holding his D-Tector out.  
  
Everyone around the village, including Flamedramon and ValWingmon gasped when they saw what Takuya, Koji and Kouchi did.  
  
"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" Yelled Takuya as he activated his Human Spirit of Flame to become... "AGUNIMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" Yelled Koji as he activated his Human Spirit of Light to become.... "LOBOMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" Yelled Kouchi as he activated his Human Spirit of Darkness to become.... "LOWEMON!!!"  
  
"What is THIS?!" ValWingmon gasped as he saw Agunimon, Lobomon and Lowemon standing in front of him, replacing Takuya, Koji and Kouchi.  
  
"It is really them?" A Biyomon asked.  
  
"The Legendary Warriors?" A little human girl asked.  
  
"That is us!" Agunimon said before pointing at ValWingmon. "And your going down now, buddy!"  
  
"I think not!" ValWingmon yelled as his black wings glowed with dark energy. "Dark Moon Wing!!!"  
  
Agunimon, Lobomon and Lowemon leapt into the air as ValWingmon brought out some small black moons, fired from his wing and causing small explosions as they hit the ground.  
  
Flamedramon quickly leapt from his position, jumped out of ValWingmon's attack and landed near the crowd. "That was close."  
  
"Flamedramon, are you all right?" A Agumon asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Flamedramon said before looking back at the battle. "It's up to the Legendary Warriors now."  
  
ValWingmon laughed as he couldn't see Agunimon, Lobomon or Lowemon. "See! Even though you are the Legendary Warriors, there is no way....."  
  
Agunimon leapt through the clouds and started to spin in a pillar of fire. "Pyro Tornado!!!"  
  
"...you can win..." ValWingmon said, gulping as he was caught in the spinning pillar of fire. "ARGH! Too hot! Too hot! Argh!!!!"  
  
When ValWingmon came out of the flame with burnt marks on him, he was met by Lobomon and the gun that was on his arm. "Howling Laser!"  
  
ValWingmon screamed with pain as Lobomon's attack struck him in the wing. "I don't believe it! They are REALLY the Legendary Warriors!" Then, he crashed onto the ground.  
  
When ValWingmon crashed to the ground, he saw Lowemon standing a few meters away from him and opened the lion's mouth that was upon his chest. "Endlich Meteor!"  
  
"You may defeated me, Warriors." ValWingmon said before Lowemon's attack struck him in the chest. "But, you will NEVER defeat Valmarmon! ARGH!!!!!!"  
  
Lowemon leapt up and held his D-Tector out as Digi-code swirled around ValWingmon. Inside the code was a small object with a pair of black-wings upon it. "Its over, ValWingmon. Let this Digivice purify your soul! Digi-code SCAN!!"  
  
The Digi-code was scanned into Lowemon's D-Tector and ValWingmon was defeated. The villagers were amazed and happy that the Legendary Warriors saved them.  
  
As Lowemon changed back into Kouchi, one question remained in Kouchi's head. "Who is Valmarmon?"  
  
(Rika) 'Good question. Who IS Valmarmon? Is this a start of a new adventure? And whats with Inumon? What has the Legendary Warrior ever did to him? To find out, what out for the next chapter of DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!'  
  
Thats a start. Thought this story up with the help of Youkai Youko. Wanting to read more? Stay tune for future chapters. 


	2. The Story of Valmarmon? Head Forth to Ho...

(Guardromon) Last time, the Digidestined arrived in Carbo Town of Silesia Continent where they met an unsupect surprise as the town was attacked by a mysterious creature known as the Wings of Valmarmon. Or, in Digimon term, ValWingmon! He easily defeated the town's guardian, Flamedramon, but fell to the powers of Agunimon, Lobomon and Lowemon. And the question burns in our heros' mind, who is Valmarmon?  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
EPISODE 2:The Story of Valmarmon? Head Forth to Holy Catherdral!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUHTOR'S NOTE:One of the 4 reviews says that this is right out of Grandia 2. I admit, it IS out of that game but, in Digimon style! And few alterations and... Ah, forget it! In later chapters, things will get good and things will get bad! Now, on with the story!  
  
  
Carbo Town of Silesia Coninent, where it is guarded by Flamedramon. Though he fell to the power of ValWingmon, he was saved by the arrival of the Warriors of Flame, Light and Darkness. What was surprising to the villagers that the Warriors were children using the Legendary Spirits of AncientGreymon, AncientGarurumon and AncientSphinxmon.  
  
After everyone thanked the Digidestined and went home, Takuya led his friends to the village inn where they can rest. But, they were still wondering what that thing, ValWingmon, was.  
  
Takuya, Koji, Kouchi, JP, Zoe, Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon were at the table, with empty plates and glasses in front of them.  
  
JP sighed and leaned against his seat. "Wonderful meal. I'm stuffed. I don't think I'll eat for a whole week!"  
  
"Funny. You said that the last time and a hour later, you were hungry again." Takuya joked.  
  
"Ha ha." JP said, dryly.  
  
Koji looked at his empty plate and sighed. "I wonder why they gave us the food for free."  
  
"After saving them from that ValWingmon, I think this is their way of saying 'thank you'." Zoe said, smiling.  
  
Tommy nodded. "ValWingmon was a pushover for Agunimon, Lobomon and Lowemon."  
  
Kouchi brought his D-Tector out and stared at it. "I wonder...."  
  
"Wonder what?" JP asked.  
  
Kouchi turned to Bokomon. "Can you find any information about Valmarmon?"  
  
Bokomon took his book out of his belt and flipped through it. "No, sorry."  
  
"Where did he get the 'Valmarmon' idea from?" Neemon asked.  
  
Bokomon glared at Neemon. "ValWingmon said he was from the Wings of Valmarmon! Weren't you listening during the battle?!"  
  
"I was asleep." Neemon said.  
  
Bokomon blinked before slamming the book and stuffing into his belt. "Same old Neemon."  
  
"Hey, while we are talking about it, I wonder who Granasmon is. Remember, it mentioned that name on that welcome board at the Trailmon station." JP said.  
  
"Thats right." Patamon said. "Granasmon.... Valmarmon.... It feels like there is something wrong in the Silesia Coninent and it feels they will need our help."  
  
"We can't just walk up and say 'We will help your problems. Just leave it to us.' We have to find out what is the problem of this coninent." Koji said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Came a voice. The Digidestined turned around to see Flamedramon, standing a few meters away from the table. "Sorry to intrupt, but I think I can help you what you are looking for. You say you want to help us?"  
  
"Yes." Tommy said, nodding.  
  
Flamedramon smiled. "All right. Follow me."  
  
"Where to?" Zoe asked.  
  
"You'll see." Flamedramon said, walking away.   
  
  
The Digidestined followed Flamedramon through the Carbo village until they arrived at the back of the town to see a church.  
  
"What is that?" Takuya asked.  
  
"A Church of Granasmon. Here, you will have some of your questions answered." Flamedramon explained. "Come. I'll let you meet the father."  
  
Takuya and the others followed Flamedramon until they arrived in a room where a male angel with 6 wings and holding a holy staff was waiting for them.  
  
"What in the...?" Kouchi gasped.  
  
Patamon's eyes went starry-eyed. "It is Angemon!"  
  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Angemon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Angel Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Hand of Fate, Angel Rod.  
  
(TK) Angemon is Patamon's Champion form. He is kind and will fight evil no matter what.  
  
**************************  
  
  
Flamedramon smiled at Angemon. "Hello, friend."  
  
"Flamedramon. Have you brought them?" Angemon said, smiling at Flamedramon.  
  
"Of course." Flamedramon said, moving aside to show Takuya and his friends.  
  
"Hello there, children." Angemon said. "Thank you for saving the village last night."  
  
Takuya blushed. "Its nothing. We just kicked the wings off that Val freak creature."  
  
Angemon laughed kindly. "And yet, you are the Legendary Warriors. It is amazing."  
  
Patamon flew in front of Angemon. "Hello. I bet you guess who I am."  
  
"Lord Seraphimon." Angemon said. "One of the 3 Great Angels, am I right?"  
  
"Yep. Thats me." Patamon said.  
  
"Can you tell us about Granasmon and Valmarmon?" Koji asked.  
  
Angemon nodded. "Later but, listen to this." He then, bowed his head in sadness. "I have sended 5 Sisters of Granasmon to a tower that is east of the village where they were going to seal up that Wings of Valmarmon but, when ValWingmon came, they never made it."  
  
"Wha....?" Koji gasped.  
  
"The ceremony was a failure and ValWingmon appeared." Angemon said, sadly.   
  
"Ceremony. What ceremony?" JP asked.  
  
Angemon looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I knew it would be dangerous. Yet, even so, we had to do it. The Wings had to sealed. The Wings of Valmarmon."   
  
Kouchi stood up. "Please tell us. Who or what is Granasmon and Valmarmon?!"  
  
"Granasmon is the God of Light and Valmarmon is the Devil of Darkness. Long ago, the two met in battle, to fight for the Digital World's light."   
  
"This happened before the war between the Human and Beast Digimon." Flamedramon said.  
  
"I think I'm seeing what is happening now." Bokomon said. "Granasmon is the Digital World's guardian that brings light to every Digimon that lived in this world. But, Valmarmon came to try and take the light and replace it with darkness. Am I right?"  
  
"Of course." Angemon said.  
  
"How did you know that?" Neemon asked.  
  
"It was just a wild guess." Bokomon said.  
  
"A big wild guess." Zoe said, smiling.  
  
"So, who won?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Granasmon won the battle and Valmarmon lost." Flamedramon said.  
  
"Figures. Angels always win the battle." Takuya mumbled.  
  
"But, Valmarmon was defeated but, not destroyed. You see, when Granasmon defeated him, the Devil of Darkness was split into 7 pieces that was seperated throughout the continent." Angemon said.  
  
"And one of those pieces was ValWingmon?" Koji asked.  
  
Angemon nodded. "Of course. And right now, the foul one prepares for the coming of the eternal   
night where he shall return and be stronger than ever."  
  
"This doesn't sound good." JP said.   
  
"How does Valmarmon get stronger?" Kouchi asked.  
  
Angemon gritted his teeth and stared at the floor. "Valmarmon is growing with power as each day pass by. Seeking to break the seals which, for a time, have kept the darkness bound. As is foretold in scripture, the Day of Evil is at hand. The Digital World will be groaning with the heaviness of Valmarmon's rebirth. The dark god seeks again to blot out the light of Granasmon. Valmarmon will return out world to Darkness, then destroy it."  
  
"Somehow, I think the Legendary Warriors are needed to stop him." Patamon said.  
  
"Sadly, the power of our pope, Zera Innocentius, is not enough to ward off the seals against   
the very darkness itself." Angemon said.  
  
"Zera?" Zoe said, confused.  
  
"He is a human pope that lives in the Holy Cathedral in Suicune Town." Flamedramon said.  
  
"Great..." Takuya moaned. "I'm guessing some these towns will be named after Pokemon."  
  
"I think so." Tommy said.  
  
"Yet, it is the work of myself and my brethren to prevent the advent of that day. When all   
light shall fade away....... Were it not so, I would not have sent the 5 Sisters of Granasmon to that doomed ceremony." Angemon said. "I was over there to see what has happened while ValWingmon attacked. I wasn't took happy to see the 5 girls dead...."   
  
"The Sealing Ceremony failed. And if you have faced against a piece of Valmarmon, then not only did it fail, but Valmarmon is now trying to destroy the villages when each piece has reborn itself to 7 different pieces." Angemon said.  
  
"Are you getting this?" JP said, whispering to Tommy.  
  
Tommy whispered back. "He is trying to say that the pieces of Valmarmon are alive."  
  
"Oh..." JP said, still confused.  
  
"So, what will happen next?" Zoe asked.  
  
"I was just glad that no one was possessed by the Wings of Valmarmon...." Angemon said.  
  
"What is that?" Koji said.   
  
"When the pieces of Valmarmon possess a human or a Pokemon, it will devour the soul of those they   
possess. If those Wings took over anyone of this village that is a non-Digimon, their soul will be devoured." Angemon said.  
  
"That is terrible!" Kouchi said.  
  
"Yes. And one they are emptied, the piece of Valmarmon will move on. On to another host. This is how Valmarmon feeds, gathering strength to re-enter our world. The fetters will be loosened." Angemon said.  
  
"Isn't there someway to stop this?!" Takuya said.  
  
"........ There IS one way....." Angemon said. "Will you help us?"  
  
"Of course!" Takuya said. "Just tell us what to do and we'll do it!"  
  
"Very well. Lsiten. These sad events may yet be made to work in our favor and there is a way to stop Valmarmon from being reborn. I wish you to go to the Holy Cathedral immediately. It is rumored that his Holiness Zera knows of an ancient sacrament which has the power to cleanse the   
soul of darkness. The rite would destroy the piece of Valmarmon!"  
  
Flamedramon looked at Kouchi. "I saw you scanning ValWingmon's data. You have the Wings of Valmarmon in your Digivice."  
  
Angemon looked at Kouchi. "Take the Wings of Valmarmon to the Holy Cathedral where His Holiness Zera shall destroy it. Such an act will stop Valmarmon's return as he needs all 7 pieces in order to return."   
  
"Give us a second." Takuya said, turning around and faced his friends. "What do you think?"  
  
"We already faced against Cherubimon, I don't wanna face another God!" JP said.  
  
"Besides, we can't just leave this place, letting Valmarmon come back. If this coninent returns to the Digital World, who knows what destruction he will do." Bokomon said.  
  
"Then it settled!" Takuya said, turning back to Angemon. "We'll do it! We'll go to the Holy Cathedral where Zera shall yank that Wings out of Kouchi's D-Tector and explode that thing away!"  
  
Angemon nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"All right, you guys!" Takuya said. "Let's get ready! Know any Trailmon that can take us to the Holy Cathedral?"   
  
"Sorry. Looks like you will have to walk to the Cathedral." Flamedramon said.  
  
Takuya fell as Zoe said. "How come?"  
  
"You'll soon find out." Flamedramon said.  
  
"I wish you luck, my friends." Angemon said. "I feel you are the Legendary Warriors that will save our Digital World from harmness."  
  
"Thank you." Kouchi said.  
  
Patamon smiled. "Hooray!"  
  
"What are we talking about?" Neemon asked.  
  
Bokomon replied by... *SNAP*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......  
  
(Rika) Boy, they understood what Angemon said. I'm a bit confused. A journey has started. What will happen to them? Where do they start? Looks like you'll have to find out in the next chapter of DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
  
  
Is anybody a bit confused? If you are, I can't say I blame ya. Anyway, stay tune for chapter 3. 


	3. Welcome to the Ruins of Agear Town Pleas...

(Guardromon) All right then, if you remember the last chapter, the Digidestined learned a few things from Carbo Town's guardian, Flamedramon and the owner of the Carbo Church, Angemon, about the battle between the God of Good called Granasmon and the God of Evil called Valmarmon. With the Wings of Valmarmon trapped inside Kouchi's D-Tector, the team have to go to the Holy Cathedral where the Pope of Granasmon called Zera shall destroy the piece. The question that still remains in the air is...... What is in store for our heroes?  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
EPISODE 3:Welcome to the Ruins of Agear Town. Please Help my Friend!  
  
  
After learning the Battle between Granasmon and Valmarmon from Angemon in Carbo Town, the Digidestined walked through the mountains that is said that will lead them to Holy Cathedral but, before they left, Flamedramon warned them that it won't be easy.  
  
He was right as there was some wild Digimon that tried to attack them. But, they ran off when they saw the sight of Agunimon.  
  
From what Flamedramon told them, the next village they can rest before continuing to the Holy Cathedral in Suicune Town. This next town is called Agear Town.  
  
They were able to arrive at Agear Town but, to their surprise.... There was something very wrong with the town.  
  
"Bokomon, are you sure this is the town that we can rest for the night?!" Takuya said.  
  
Bokomon looked at his book and nodded. "Yes. I'm afraid so, Takuya. This is Agear Town...."  
  
Agear Town was a ruined city. From Patamon's view, he can see that behind the giant wall, houses were broken down, the fountain in the middle of the village was dried and destroyed. The entrance to the city was blocked by some wooden barracks. In front of a wall was a small wooden inn with some human soilders walking about.   
  
"This is Agear Town?!" JP said, shocked. "What has happened to this place?!"  
  
Tommy noticed the inn. "There is an inn over there. We can get some information about it."  
  
"And some rest as well." Zoe said.  
  
  
Later, the gang was sitting at a big table with the innkeeper, who was feeding them with pizza, giving them regular drinks and stood between Takuya and Koji. This innkeeper is a Machoke hybrid called Vyx.  
  
"How do you like my food, kids?" Vyx asked.  
  
"Molto buono!" Zoe said, smiling. "This is wonderful!"  
  
Koji nodded. "Thank you for the meal, Vyx."  
  
"My pleasure, kiddos." Vyx said. "After hearing a friend of mine from Carbo Town about you saving them, I know you'll save us."  
  
"What is the problem?" Neemon asked.  
  
"Some evil Digimon have taken up residence on the other side of town. They drove the villagers away because of their tough leader!" Vyx said.  
  
"Do you belong to this village?" Takuya asked.  
  
Vyx nodded. "Aye, but I never leaved this village. And the soilders that are guarding this place said I can still be an innkeeper for the travellers that want to pass this town."  
  
Kouchi sighed. "Looks like we will have to find some other way to get to Holy Cathedral."  
  
Bokomon looked at his book and shook his head. "Nope. No can do. According to my map, going through this town will lead us to another city where we can arrive to Suicune City."  
  
"So, in other words, we must pass through this town." JP said.  
  
"Correct." Bokomon said.  
  
"So, in order for you guys to head to Holy Cathedral, you'll have to help us get rid of the monsters that is causing trouble here." Vyx said. "Can you help us?"  
  
"We'll think about it." Koji said.  
  
Tommy turned around and noticed some Digimon standing at a table a few meters away from them. "Hey, look! Digimon!"  
  
The group looked at the Digimon and noted that there was a humanoid bird Digimon that has Indian markings over her, a small man that is wearing sunglasses, a alien-like creature, a humanoid werewolf and a small blue dragon.  
  
"Who are they?" Takuya asked.  
  
"The bird Digimon is Garudamon." Vyx said.  
  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Garudamon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Bird Digimon  
ATTACKS:Wing Blade, Phoenix Claw.  
  
(Biyomon) The Ultimate form of me! Garudamon shall fight to the very end with her Wing Blade attack where she shall summon a firey phoenix!  
  
  
*************************  
  
"And the small guy with sunglasses?" Koji asked.  
  
"Nanimon." Vyx said.  
  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Nanimon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Invader Digimon  
ATTACKS:Power Punch, Puncher  
  
(Tentomon) Nanimon are weak but, his attacks can still hurt you.  
  
*************************  
  
  
"I met that alien before...." JP said.  
  
Vyx nodded. "That is Vademon."  
  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Vademon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Alien Digimon  
ATTACKS:Unidentified Flying Kiss, Alien Ray  
  
(Izzy) Oh, man! Vademon likes to learn about a lot of things so, don't give him too much information otherwise you will loose your knowledge!  
  
*************************  
  
  
"Is that ShadowWereGarurumon?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Nope. WereGarurumon." Vyx said.  
  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:WereGarurumon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Wolf Claw, Garuru Kick  
  
(Gabumon) My Ultimate form. His kicks are really dangerous so, don't get him mad!  
  
*************************  
  
  
"And what about that cute little dragon?" Zoe said, with stars in her eyes.  
  
Vyx chuckled. "That is Veemon."  
  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Veemon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Vee Headbutt, Vee Punch  
  
(Davis) Bulls eye, baby! That is my wonderful partner, Veemon! Who likes to make good friends!  
  
**************************  
  
  
By the looks of things from Tommy, Veemon was upset and Garudamon looked like she was in a big battle with a sling and some patches on her.  
  
"That medal was a memento of my kind, please do something!" Veemon said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Veemon." WereGarurumon said. "There is nothing we can do. That leader of the rouge Digimon was too strong."  
  
"Thats right!" Nanimon said. "So listen up, kid! There is no way we are going back to that place! Ya hear?!"  
  
Vademon slapped on Nanimon's head. "Quiet, you fool!"  
  
Takuya turned to Vyx. "Whats up with them?"  
  
"Those guys ducked in here to slip away from the Digimon that attacked while they were passing through here." Vyx said. "Along the way, those monsters seem to have lifted some precious bauble from Veemon and Garudamon tried to take it back but, she got hurt badly but, still alive."  
  
"Garudamon, I'm sorry about this." Veemon said.  
  
Garudamon gave Veemon a friendly smile. "Don't worry, Veemon. We'll get your medal back."  
  
"Right now, we are going to save our luck for retirement! Right?" Nanimon said.  
  
"Shut up!" Vademon said. "Listen, Veemon. We can get your medal back later. Right now, we have to rest up before the town's trouble has been lifted."  
  
Veemon bowed his head and sighed. "All right. I'll wait."  
  
"Sorry, Veemon." WereGarurumon said, sadly.  
  
"Veemon?" Garudamon said as she watched Veemon sat in the corner, with his head in his knees.  
  
Vyx sighed. "Poor kid." And walked back to the bar.  
  
Takuya turned to his friends. "Listen, you guys. I'm gonna hire a bedroom as a private board room. Meet me in their in 30 minutes. We have to talk about this problem, NOW!"  
  
"Okay." Koji said.  
  
  
Later, Takuya stood at the window and stared outside the window. He turned around and faced his friends. Zoe, Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon were at the bed while JP, Koji and Kouchi were sitting at a small table.  
  
"So, whats the meeting about?" JP asked.  
  
"I have been thinking...." Takuya began.  
  
"Did it hurt?" Zoe snicked.  
  
Takuya gave Zoe a glare. "No......... *Sigh* As I was saying, we should take Vyx's offer to help this village."  
  
"Any reasons?" Neemon asked.  
  
"Quiet, moroon." Bokomon said.  
  
"There are a few reasons, in fact. One of them is that we need to pass this town if we want to get to Holy Cathedral. Second, we are Legendary Warriors! We can't just walk away without helping these people!" Takuya said.  
  
"Hes right." Tommy said.  
  
Bokomon nodded. "I would agree with you there, Takuya. But, how are we going to convince the guards to let us in?  
  
"Yeah. They are not exactly going to let a bunch of children and 3 Rookie Digimon in just like that." JP said.  
  
"Maybe we will Spirit Evolve in front of them?" Kouchi said.  
  
"No need. I told Vyx about our meeting and he said that if we agree to his offer to help this town, he'll talk to the guards and try to convince them to let us in." Takuya said.  
  
"Wow. Smart thinking, Takuya." Tommy said.  
  
Patamon smiled. "And we will also help out that Veemon that lost his special medal from those bad Digimon when he and his friends passed by."  
  
"We could do that too." Zoe said.  
  
"Then, it settled! We are going to help this town to rid of their troubles!" Takuya said.  
  
Neemon turned to Bokomon. "What are their troubles?"   
  
Bokomon replied by slamming Neemon on the face with a pillow. "Rule number one, LISTEN!!!"  
  
As everyone laughed at that, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hello?" Said the voice. Zoe opened it and the head of WereGarurumon popped in. "Veemon's gone off somewhere. Have you guys seen him??!"  
  
Zoe gasped. "Veemon is gone??"  
  
"No, sorry. We haven't seen him." JP said.  
  
WereGarurumon cursed under his breath and left.  
  
Koji sighed. "Looks like we not only have to save this town, but Veemon as well."   
  
"Come on. Let's go!" Takuya said, walking out of the door.  
  
  
Takuya and the gang walked into the main area of the inn where they saw WereGarurumon sitting down at the table with Garudamon, Nanimon and Vademon.  
  
"What are we going to do?" WereGarurumon asked.   
  
Nanimon grunted. "If the boy wants to make his own bed, let him eat it too!"  
  
Vademon nodded. "You are right, Nanimon. But also, wrong. He is just a Rookie and he is not strong enough to face those Digimon."  
  
Tommy stepped up. "What is going on here?! Where is Veemon?!"  
  
"I don't know...." WereGarurumon said, sadly. "But, I am thinking he is heading to the cave where the bad Digimon are."  
  
"Whatever for?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"Must be that medal we heard during their conversation." Kouchi said.  
  
"That medal must be important to Veemon." JP said.  
  
"It is." Nanimon said. "According to Veemon, that medal is all he has left from the Dragon Village. A town where Dragon-type Digimon live in."  
  
"What happened to Dragon Village?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Gone. Destroyed. Finish...." Vademon said. "Like Nanimon said, that medal is all Veemon has left from his village."  
  
"And I bet Veemon will do anything to get his small medal back!" Takuya said.  
  
"Thats right." WereGarurumon said, nodding.  
  
"Why don't you guys help him out?!" Zoe asked.  
  
Garudamon pointed to her arm in a sling and some bandages around her legs, wings and body. "I tried to get it back but, their leader beated me up!"  
  
"Guess we will have to go and get him." JP said.  
  
"While we are facing these Digimon that are causing trouble here!" Koji said.  
  
Takuya placed his hand on WereGarurumon's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find him."  
  
WereGarurumon smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Takuya smiled and turned to Vyx, whom was sitting behind the bar. "Vyx! Buddy, we accept your offer! We'll save this town from those nasty Digimon!"  
  
"Thank you." Vyx said, smiling. "I already seen to the soilders. You can go and face those monsters right now."  
  
"Thank you." Takuya said. "Everybody ready?" The others nodded. "All right, lets move!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Well, this is weird. One minute, they are on a mission to the Holy Cathedral. And now, they are saving a town from a bunch of evil Digimon. And will they help Veemon? Stay tune to the next chapter.  
  
In the next chapter, not only the Digidestined will save the city but, they will also be joined by a familiar Digimon. Can anyone guess? 


	4. Operation Rescue Veemon! Face the Fugamo...

(Guardromon) Agear Town is in big trouble! Unknown Digimon had taken over the city, driving the villagers away! Luckily, the Digidestined arrived in this town on their way to Holy Cathedral. And in order to get to the Cathedral, they will have to pass through Agear Town. So, Takuya and his friends will go into the nasty Digimon's hideout and drive them away! And to make things harder for them, they will have to rescue a Digimon called Veemon. Talk about work!  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
EPISODE 4:Operation Rescue Veemon! Face the Fugamon Leader!  
  
Takuya, Koji, Kouchi, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon were at the gate of the ruined town of Agear. While the others were shocked at the site of the ruined city, Takuya was speaking to the soilder guards.  
  
"You guys are guarding this barrcade here?" Takuya asked.  
  
One of the soilders nodded. "Thats right."  
  
"So, how come you didn't stop that little blue dragon from entering the town?" Takuya asked.  
  
"We went off to get a drink of water for a moment and the next, we found that somebody had moved the barrcades." Explained the other soilder.  
  
Takuya sighed. "Looks like this Veemon is smart."  
  
"I should say." The first soilder said. "That little guy has gotten the time right to sneak in."  
  
Takuya looked at the city. "We think Veemon might be heading to that cave where the Digimon that are causing trouble in the town. Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Yeah. Its beside the exit at the opposite side of the town." The second guard said. "Just one question. Are you REALLY the Legendary Warriors."  
  
"Yep!" Takuya said, nodding.   
  
"Okay then... Good luck." The second guard said.  
  
Takuya walked up to Koji. "All right. We better go and save Veemon."  
  
"Yeah." Koji said, nodding. "Also, we'll have to save the town, remember?"  
  
Takuya nodded. "JP? Zoe? Tommy?"  
  
"We are ready!" JP said.  
  
"Let's go!" Zoe said.  
  
"Let's save Veemon!" Tommy said.  
  
"Move out, troops!" Bokomon said.  
  
"Save Veemon! Save Veemon!" Patamon chirped.  
  
"Where are we going?" Neemon asked.  
  
You can imagine Bokomon falling after that.  
  
"Can you tell me what this cave is again?" JP asked.  
  
Zoe sighed for the 5th time. "Durham Cave. A beautiful and safety area. At least, that what the sign said beside the cave."  
  
Kouchi looked around at the surroundings as they were inside the Durham Cave. It wasn't beautiful, it was more cave-like. Normal. Though, at least they had some light thanks to some torches left behind by some humans before the evil Digimon arrived. "This use to be the humans and Digimons place for relaxation?"  
  
"According to the sign, yeah." Zoe sighed.  
  
JP stopped and sighed. "We should get a map of this place! We don't know where are we going?!"  
  
Koji walked on and looked around the corner. He gasped. "Veemon!"  
  
The others ran up to Koji and looked around the corner and gasped. They saw Veemon in the corner with 3 big orange ogre-like Digimon looking over him, evily.  
  
"He is in trouble!" Patamon said, worried.  
  
"What ARE those things?!" Zoe said, pointing to the orange ogre-Digimon.  
  
Bokomon's face was grim. "Fugamon."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Fugamon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Evil Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Evil Hurricane, Heavy Stick.  
  
(Renamon) Fugamon are Goblinmon's Champion form. They are not very smart but, their Evil Hurricane is something you won't laugh about.  
  
*************************  
  
"Come on, you guys." Veemon said, his voice was nervous. "Can't we talk about this?"  
  
One of the Fugamon laughed. "We will after we scan your data!"  
  
Veemon gulped. "So, it will be a small talk, huh?"  
  
The second Fugamon walked forward, raising his club into the air. "Let's talk now. Say goodbye, little Veemon!"  
  
Bokomon turned to Takuya. "Hurry!"  
  
Takuya nodded and turned to Koji, JP, Kouchi, Zoe and Tommy. "Ready?"  
  
"READY!"  
  
"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! AGUNIMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! LOBOMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! LOWEMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" Yelled Zoe as she activated her Human Spirt of Wind to become.... "KAZEMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" Yelled JP as he activated his Human Spirit of Thunder to become.... "BEETLEMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" Yelled Tommy as he activated his Human Spirit of Ice to become.... "KUMAMON!!!"  
  
"What the...?" One of the Fugamon gasped as they turned around to see 6 Digimon standing in front of them, ready to battle. "Who are you?"  
  
Veemon gasped at the sight. "The Legendary Warriors.... They are here... to save me?"  
  
"Come on!" The third Fugamon said. "Let's toss these worthless jerks out!"  
  
"I think not." Agunimon said, leaping into the air and knocked the third Fugamon down. "It is YOU who is going to be tossed out!"  
  
"Whoa! He looks angry!" The first Fugamon said, gulping.  
  
The second Fugamon just laughed. "Oh, he is just bluffing."  
  
The third one groaned in pain. "If this is a bluff, I hate to see how he is being serious."  
  
"Get him!" Agunimon yelled as he threw a fiery fist to the first Fugamon. "Pyro Fist!!!"  
  
Lobomon fired his laser from his arm to the chest of the first Fugamon. "Howling Laser!!!"  
  
Beetlemon slammed his fist onto the floor as it was filled with electricity and attacked the second Fugamon. "Thunder Fist!!!"  
  
Kumamon brought out a small weapon from behind his back and fired many snowballs onto the second Fugamon. "Blizzard Blaster!!!"  
  
Lowemon fired his ultimate attack upon the final Fugamon. "Endlich Meteor!!!"  
  
It brought the third Fugamon on his knees and was bashed around by Kazemon's kicks. "Take this, creep!! Tempest Twist!!!"  
  
"Ah, nuts...." Groaned the first Fugamon as the Digi-code circled around him.  
  
Agunimon held his D-Tector out. "Let this Digivice purify your soul! Digi-code SCAN!!"  
  
"It's true, isn't it?" Moaned the second Fugamon as Digi-code started to circle him.   
  
Beetlemon held his D-Tector out as well. "Time to teach you not to be a bully! Digi-code SCAN!"  
  
"They are... the Legendary Warriors...." Coughed the third Fugamon as Digi-code went around him as well.  
  
Kazemon held her D-Tector out. "Next time, pick someone on your own size. Better yet, don't pick on anyone! Digi-code SCAN!"  
  
And with that...... Three Digieggs flew through the cave and out in the open.....  
  
Kumamon sighed. "Well, that was easy."  
  
Patamon flew over to Veemon. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Y-Yeah..... Thank you for helping me..." Veemon said. "Hey, your that Patamon that was with those humans in the Agear Inn."  
  
"Thats me." Patamon said, smiling.  
  
Veemon turned his head around. "Where are they? Where are your human friends?"  
  
"Don't he know?" Neemon asked.  
  
"He didn't watch the Evolution, idiot!" Bokomon sighed.  
  
Veemon understood what Bokomon and Neemon meant. "Wait a second. These humans became the Legendary Warriors?!"  
  
"Thats right." Kazemon said.  
  
"Whoa....." Veemon said, in awe. "So, why were are you here apart from saving me?"  
  
Lobomon kneeled beside Veemon. "Your friends were worried. So, we came here to save you."  
  
"Thank you." Veemon said, smiling.  
  
"We are also ridding the land of pests!" Beetlemon added.  
  
Veemon gasped. "Really? Then please take me along too!"  
  
Agunimon shook his head. "No can do, Veemon. It will be dangerous to come with us."  
  
"Then, why do you have Patamon and the two clowns with you?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Clowns?!" Bokomon said, mad.  
  
Neemon wasn't angry. He was confused. "What are clowns?"  
  
Lowemon tried not to laugh and looked at Veemon. "Patamon is with us because he is one of the Great Angels."  
  
"This Patamon is one of the Great Angels?! Which one?!" Veemon asked.  
  
"Seraphimon." Patamon said.  
  
"Whoa......" Veemon gasped then, shook his head. "But, I have to come with you! I can not lose that medal! It is the last thing my village has before it was gone forever!"  
  
"We know... We are sorry." Kazemon said.  
  
Bokomon stepped forward. "Maybe we should bring Veemon with us. They say that Veemons are adventure-seeking Digimon and they suppose to bring good luck."  
  
"He didn't had any good luck when he faced against those Fugamon." Neemon said.  
  
"Yeah. I had good luck. When you guys arrived to save me." Veemon said.   
  
Lobomon walked up to Agunimon. "We should bring him with us, Agunimon."  
  
"Yeah, your right. Okay, Veemon. You can come with us." Agunimon said.  
  
"Great! Erm, what are your names?" Veemon asked.  
  
"I am Agunimon, Warrior of Flame. My human form is Takuya." Agunimon said.  
  
"I am Lobomon, Warrior of Light. My human form is Koji." Lobomon said.  
  
Beetlemon bowed. "I am the Warrior of Thunder, Beetlemon. When I am in my human form, you can call me JP."  
  
Kazemon also bowed. "I am the Warrior of Wind, Kazemon. My human name is Zoe."  
  
Kumamon smiled at Veemon. "Kumamon is my name, Warrior of Ice is my game. If you want to know my human name, its Tommy."  
  
Lowemon laughed at that then, looked at Veemon. "And I am Lowemon. The Warrior of Darkness. I am Koji's brother, Kouchi."  
  
"Did he say 'Darkness'......?" Veemon mumbled then, shook his head. "Nice to meet you all. What are the names of the two clowns?"  
  
Bokomon glared at Veemon before sighing. "I am Bokomon, Keeper of the Book."  
  
"And I am Neemon, Keeper of my Pants." Neemon said.  
  
Bokomon sighed. "Oh, brother....."  
  
Agunimon chuckled before stepping forward. "Okay, you guys. Lets find this leader of the Fugamon and get out of here!"  
  
"Right!" Kazemon said.  
  
Before the group could go anywhere, two Fugamon stepped out of nowhere. "Hold it right there!"  
  
"More Fugamon!" Beetlemon cursed.  
  
"Don't worry, there is only two of them." Kumamon said. "We will take care of them like we did to the other 3."  
  
"Oh really?" One of the Fugamon smirked. "This time, our leader is with us."  
  
"Your leader?!" Kazemon gasped. "Who or what is he?!"  
  
Kazemon's questions were answered as a giant monster with a head like a bull and has some sort of a drill as a left hand stood between the two Fugamons. "I am! Who else?"  
  
"It's him!" Veemon gasped. "The one who took my medal and hurt Garudamon!"  
  
"Oh no!" Bokomon gasped. "MINOTARUMON!!!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Minotarumon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Darkside Quake/Earthquake Drill, Bull Fighting Attack.  
  
(Leomon) He is one hot-headed bull, if you ask me. Minotarumon is not very smart but, his main attack is the Earthquake Drill, which is dangerous if you don't move quickly.  
  
*************************  
  
Agunimon, Lobomon, Lowemon, Kazemon, Kumamon and Beetlemon went into attack positions while Veemon, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon hid behind a rock for safe keeping.  
  
"So, you are the one who is causing the town's troubles, huh?!" Agunimon yelled.  
  
"Of course, foolish Digimon!" Minotarumon said. "This town is weak enough for me and my troops to destroy for fun!"  
  
"Call this FUN?!" Kazemon said, anger in her voice. "You are hurting innocent people! How can you jerks live with yourselves?!"  
  
Minotarumon laughed. "Easy. We don't. Now, its time for you morons to get out of our cave!"  
  
"This cave doesn't belong to YOU!" Kumamon said. "You can't just walk up and take what you want! And if you do that, we'll take it back from you and drive you away!"  
  
"Really?" Minotarumon said, not convinced.   
  
"Yeah! Let me show you how!" Agunimon said, before spinning in a pillar of flame. "Pyro Tornado!"  
When the flame covered Minotarumon, the flame subsided and Agunimon kicked in the chest of the Ultimate bull hard but, Minotarumon didn't flinch. "Wha...?"  
  
"Call that an attack?" Minotarumon laughed, as he raised his left arm up. "This is a REAL attack! Earthquake Drill!"  
  
"Agunimon!" Lobomon yelled as Minotarumon knocked the Warrior of Flame to the ground.  
  
"Fugamon! ATTACK!" Yelled Minotarumon as over 20 Fugamon appeared out of nowhere and started to attack the Legendary Warriors.  
  
Bokomon peered over the rock and gasped. "It was a trap!"  
  
"There are over 20 Fugamon!" Neemon said. "How can they beat them all?!"  
  
Patamon and Veemon looked over the rock to see the fight. So far, Agunimon and Lobomon were having a hard time trying to bring Minotarumon to his knees while Beetlemon, Kumamon, Kazemon and Lowemon tried hard to fight away the Fugamon.  
  
The Warrior of Darkness, Lowemon, drew his staff out and fought off a Fugamon's Heavy Stick. "There are too many of them!"  
  
"Evil Hurricane!" Yelled a Fugamon as he blew a huge wind that made Kumamon flew through the air. Only to be caught by Kazemon.  
  
"Thanks." Kumamon said, smiling.  
  
Kazemon smiled as well. "No problem."  
  
Beetlemon threw his fists as they were surging with electricity and tried to make the Fugamon back off. "Get away! Boy, you need a face transplant!"  
  
A Fugamon started to cry. "He just insulted us!"  
  
The Fugamon beside him just shrugged. "What else is new."  
  
"Lobo Kendo!" The Warrior of Light, Lobomon, yelled as he drew out his saber that was made of light and tried to slash upon Minotarumon.  
  
"I don't think so!" The Ultimate bull said as he easily knocked Lobomon away with his metal arm.  
  
"Lobomon!" Agunimon yelled as he kneeled beside his friend. "Are you all right?"  
  
Lobomon nodded and got up. "I'm fine but, this brute is too strong."  
  
"Then, why not we become stronger?" Agunimon said, with a grin on his face.   
  
Lobomon caught on the grin as a grin came upon his face. "Why not?"  
  
Minotarumon stepped forward as he laughed. "Ready for Round 2?"   
  
"Sure!" Agunimon said, as Digi-code covered him.  
  
"This time, we will win!" Lobomon said, as Digi-code covered him also.  
  
"Wha...?" Minotarumon gasped.  
  
"AGUNIMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!!" Yelled Agunimon as he changed into a huge dragon with red bird-like wings. "BURNINGGREYMON!!!"  
  
"LOBOMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!!" Yelled Lobomon as he changed into a white wolf-like creature with golden wings on his back. "KENDOGARURUMON!!!"  
  
"BurningGreymon? KendoGarurumon?" Veemon asked, confused. "Who are they?"  
  
"When the 10 Ancient Warriors died, they left behind two Spirits each. For example, AncientGreymon of Fire left behind a Human Spirit of Agunimon and a Beast Spirit of BurningGreymon. Do you get it?"  
  
Veemon nodded. "Yep. Which means, we are winning?"  
  
"We are winning." Patamon chirped.  
  
"Go BurningGreymon! Go KendoGaruru-who?" Said Neemon.  
  
Bokomon pulled Neemon's pants. "KendoGaruruMON!"  
  
Minotarumon growled at the sight of two Beast Digimon standing in front of him. "No matter who you are, me and my troops will win!"  
  
"KendoGarurumon, you deal with Fugamon. I'll take care of bull-head here." BurningGreymon said.  
  
KendoGarurumon nodded. He unfolded his wings and wheels came down from the back of his legs. "Watch out, Fugamon. KendoGarurumon is here! Howling Star!!!"  
  
The Fugamon screamed as KendoGarurumon zipped around them. Some of them got knocked down by the power of the Beast Warrior of Light.  
  
Minotarumon raised his metal arm in the air and threw it down. "Take this! Earthquake Drill!"  
  
BurningGreymon grabbed the arm. "Got me once, shame on me." And with that, he threw the metal arm to the ground, along with Minotarumon.  
  
Minotarumon groaned. "That hurt."  
  
"Try to get me twice, shame on YOU!" Yelled BurningGreymon, as flames surrounded him. "Take this! Wildfire Tsunami!!!"  
  
Minotarumon yelled in pain as BurningGreymon's attack went through his body and Digi-code started to surround him. "No!!!! This can not be happening to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"BURNINGGREYMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! AGUNIMON!!!"  
  
Minotarumon slowly opened one of his eyes as he saw Agunimon standing in front of him, with the D-Tector in his hands. "You... you are really a Legendary Warrior!"  
  
"Yes." Agunimon said. "And you will pay the price of picking people that is smaller on you. I will now purify your soul! Digi-code SCAN!!!"  
  
Minotarumon screamed as he vanished into thin air, leaving a Digiegg behind as it flew away.  
  
The Fugamon gulped. "Minotarumon is defeated!"  
  
"We must escape!"  
  
"RUN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Agunimon, KendoGarurumon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, Lowemon, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon and Veemon watched as the Fugamon ran away. They all know, except Neemon, that the Fugamon will run out of the cave and into the wild open space.  
  
KendoGarurumon looked at Veemon. "Shall we get your medal?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Hang on a sec." Veemon said, as he walked over to the space where Minotarumon once stood. He picked up a small golden object with a Dragon Crest upon it. "Found it! Thanks ever so much, you guys!"  
  
Agunimon smiled. "Just remember not to go alone next time, okay?"  
  
"Right." Veemon said, smiling.  
  
"All right." Beetlemon said. "We defeated Minotarumon, the Fugamon has ran away, we rescued Veemon and get his medal back. Looks like Agear Town is safe."  
  
Lowemon nodded. "Come on, let's get back to the inn."  
  
The Warriors were now back as humans and sat at the table with Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon as they watched Veemon talking to WereGarurumon, Garudamon, Vademon and Nanimon.  
  
"I'm glad the town's problem is over." Tommy said.  
  
JP smiled. "Thanks to BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon."  
  
Takuya looked at his D-Tector and sighed. "And now, the problem has been solved in this town, we can head over to the next city where we shall move to the Holy Cathedral with no ounce of problems. Right, you guys?"  
  
"Got that right, Takuya." Koji said.  
  
Veemon led his friends over to the table. "Hey, my friends would like to say something to ya."  
  
"Whats that?" Zoe asked.  
  
WereGarurumon held his hand out to Takuya. "Thank you for saving Veemon's life."  
  
Takuya took WereGarurumon's hand and they shook. "No problem. Now, we must continue our journey to the Holy Cathedral."  
  
Garudamon sighed. "Before you go, we want you to take Veemon with you."  
  
"Huh?" Kouchi said. "Why?"  
  
"We didn't done a good job keeping the little guy out of trouble and I'm sure you guys will take good care of him." Nanimon said. "I mean, you have a Neemon with you. Hes a total clown."  
  
"Whats a clown?" Neemon asked.  
  
"Just go back to sleep." Bokomon sighed.  
  
Koji smirked. "It wasn't easy looking after them."  
  
"Look after us!?" Bokomon said, almost yelling. "Oh, never mind. Takuya, do you think we should let Veemon join us?"  
  
Takuya nodded. "Yeah. I mean, he might help us get to Holy Cathedral. After all, I'm always up for new members of our group."  
  
"Thank you, you guys!" Veemon said then, turn to his friends with a sad face. "Thank you for taking care of me. I guess its time to say..."  
  
Vademon put his hand up. "This isn't just goodbye. Someday in the future, we'll meet again."  
  
"That is right?" Veemon asked.  
  
"That is right, kid!" Nanimon said, smiling.  
  
"Great!" Veemon said. "So long, you guys. Till the next time."  
  
"Goodbye, friend." WereGarurumon said.  
  
"Good luck on your journey." Garudamon said.  
  
Patamon flew over and landed on Veemon's head. "Yay! A new friend! A new friend!"  
  
Vyx walked over to Takuya and smiled. "Thanks to you, Takuya. The villagers will return and we'll be able to repair our town. You can go through the town now."  
  
"Thank you." Takuya said, as he got out of his seat. "All right, everyone! LET'S HEAD OFF TO OUR NEXT LOCATION! HOLY CATHEDRAL!" He pumped his fist into the air! "Let's move!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Good job, you guys. Saved a town and gained a new friend. Will they be able to arrive at the Holy Cathedral? Looks like you will have to find out in the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 4 is done. Chapter 5 will be coming soon, and I'm sure I will give you a small surprise. 


	5. Battle near Granascliffs! ShadowExVeemon...

(Guardromon) The mysterious Digimon that attacked Agear Town were Champion level monsters called Fugamon. Led by Minotarumon, they tried to attack the Legendary Warriors after the Warriors themselves saved Veemon from some Fugamon. Minotarumon and his Fugamon troops were on the winning side but, they didn't count on the Beast of Flame, BurningGreymon, and the Beast of Light, KendoGarurumon, to turn up. Now, the city is saved and the Digidestined have got Veemon in their group. Now, its off to Holy Cathedral but, will there be any more stops?  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
EPISODE 5:Battle near Granascliffs! ShadowExVeemon Attacks!  
By Ninetalesuk  
  
After saving Agear Town and having Veemon joined up with the group, the Digidestined continued their journey to the Holy Cathedral where they shall destroy the Wings of Valmarmon that Kouchi collected in Carbo Town.  
  
"In order to get to the Holy Cathedral, we will have to go through Lugia Town." Veemon said.  
  
JP groaned. "Lugia Town.... First of all, there is a Suicune Town and then, a Lugia Town. Whats next?! I will die of laughter if I hear there is a town named after Magikarp!"  
  
"Why do we have to go through the city anyway?" Zoe asked.  
  
"There is a pretty good reason and you will soon see it." Veemon said.  
  
"Why not tell us now?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Hold on a sec." Veemon said, holding a hand out. The group stopped as Veemon listened to a sound of wind going through something big and hollow. "We are near! Follow me!"  
  
Koji turned to Kouchi as Veemon ran off with Patamon following behind him. "He is a spirited one, isn't he?"  
  
Kouchi laughed. "That wasn't the word I had in mind."  
  
"I wonder what is so special over there." Neemon said.  
  
"Only one way to find out." Bokomon said as he and Neemon followed Veemon and Patamon with the humans to find out what was going on.  
  
There, they met an amazing site. A glorious view. Massive cliffs that cut through the earth of the contient. The bottom can't be seen due to big coulds between the cliffs.  
  
"What.... What is this....?" Takuya said, as he was amazed by the site.  
  
"This is the Granascliffs!" Announced Veemon, with pride.  
  
"The Granascliffs?" Zoe asked, shocked by the site.  
  
"A scar from the battle between Granasmon and Valmarmon, splitting the face of the Silesian Continent." Veemon explained. "I take it you haven't seen it before."   
  
"Of course not!" Bokomon yelled. "This is the first time we come here!"  
  
"Oh...... sorry." Veemon said.  
  
"If the Granascliffs was created by the God of Good himself, then it must be a wound from the battle between the 2 gods." Kouchi said.  
  
"Thats right." Veemon said. "Plus, it is bottomless."  
  
"If its bottomless, how can we get over to the other side?" Tommy asked.  
  
"No problem!" JP suddenly said. "We'll provide the airlines. BurningGreymon, Kazemon and Beetlemon at your service."  
  
"No need to waste your energy, you guys." Veemon said. "There is another way to crossover the Granascliffs and its the coolest thing ever!"  
  
"Whats that?" Koji asked.   
  
Before Veemon could answer, a massive ship appeared and crossed over the Granascliffs. It looked like it is some sort of airline.  
  
"Holy socks!" Neemon gasped.  
  
"You can say that again..." Bokomon sighed.  
  
"That is the Skyway, one of the few attractions at Lugia City." Veemon explained.   
  
"Ah, so that is way you want us to go to Lugia City." Takuya said.  
  
"Yep!" Veemon smiled. "With the Skyway, we will easily arrive at Suicune Town where you shall arrive at Holy Cathedral and meet up with Zera."  
  
"Molto cool!" Zoe said. "And the best part is, we won't have to use our Spirits to fly and get tired! Good work, Veemon."  
  
Veemon gave a thumbs up. "No problem."  
  
Koji looked up and sighed. "Its starting to get dark. I think we should camp out here."  
  
"Good idea." Kouchi said.  
  
Takuya held his arms into the air. "All right! Let's eat!"  
  
It was much later as the sky darkened but, the Digidestened were able to perpare a fire as it crackled in the night. The campfire was surrounded by the Digidestined and the Digimon. Starting from Takuya, Koji, Kouchi, JP, Zoe, Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon and Veemon.. They just finished their meal for the night.  
  
"Man! I'm stuffed." Takuya moaned. "What a night. We had a dinner with a view."  
  
"Tomorrow, we will set off to Lugia City, hop on the Skyway and arrive at Holy Cathedral!" Veemon said. "Nothing can stop us now."  
  
"The Granascliffs are amazing." Kouchi said. "You must see them to believe them."  
  
Koji nodded. "That's right."  
  
"It sure is a hassle that this continent is split in half by these Granacliffs." JP said. "Veemon, can you tell us about this cliffs?"  
  
"The Granascliffs were created during the battle between Granasmon and Valmarmon. This battle was titled, the Battle of Hikari and Yami." Veemon explained.  
  
"Hikari and Yami?" Neemon asked, clearly puzzled.  
  
"Hikari is Japanese for Light and Yami is Japanese for Darkness." Patamon explained.  
  
"So, it is called the Battle of Light and Darkness?" Tommy asked.  
  
"If you want to put in English, yes." Veemon said.  
  
"Can you tell us how Granasmon was able to make these cliffs during his battle against Valmarmon?" Bokomon asked.  
  
Veemon scratched his head. "I'm no member of the Holy Cathedral, but I did done some research of how the cliffs were formed. The book I once read said that the people and Digimon lived happily, bathed in the light of Lord Granasmon. Then Valmarmon came and tried to take the light from the people and Digimon. And so began the Battle of Hikari and Yami."  
  
"Keep going." Takuya said.  
  
"At the battle's end, Lord Granasmon's sword, which he raised to cut down Valmarmon, went right through Valmarmon himself and into the earth, creating a huge fissure across the land. And that is how the Granacliffs came to be." Veemon said.  
  
"Whoa! Granasmon must be BIG if he was able to drive a sword that was big enough to crave the cliffs that splitted the contient!" JP said.  
  
"I guess Granasmon had no choice." Koji said. "I guess he had to try anything to save this land from Valmarmon."   
  
"I would like to read that book." Bokomon said. "Do you have it?"  
  
"No..." Veemon replied, sadly. "It is gone since it belongs in my old village."  
  
"Sorry." Bokomon said.  
  
"It's all right." Veemon said. Everyone became quiet. Veemon sighed until, something caught his nose. A scent! A familiar scent! Coming from Kouchi. The scent that destroyed his village. But, in Veemon's mind, how?!   
  
"We have to get going early tomorrow, lets hit the hay, you guys!" Takuya announced.  
  
It was late at night and the Digidestined slept in a huge tent they brought at Agear Town while Veemon stood outside, staring at the moon.  
  
"That scent.... from Kouchi...." Veemon whispered. "Where have I smelled that scent before...."  
  
Veemon groaned as sweat began to roll down his forhead. He grabbed his head and gritted his teeth. "I... I remember the scent...... my village.... my hometown.... my friends.... my family.... my birthplace..... destroyed.... ruined.... by..... by....."  
  
Veemon's eyes flew open as he started to glow black. "By...... DUSKMON!!!!" He screamed in pain as he glowed black and grew bigger and bigger.  
  
Inside the tent, the group woke up hearing Veemon screaming.  
  
"Who is that?!" Zoe asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Bokomon replied.  
  
"Hey!" JP piped up. "Where is Veemon?!"  
  
"He is still outside!" Patamon said.  
  
Takuya got up and ran out of the tent. "Veemon! Hold on! We are coming!"  
  
When Takuya got out of the tent, he saw that Veemon was gone and everything was quiet except the roaring winds that goes through the Granascliffs.  
  
Koji came out. "Takuya, where is Veemon?"  
  
Takuya sighed. "I don't know...."  
  
Zoe, Tommy, JP and Kouchi came out with Patamon flying about them while Bokomon and Neemon popped their heads out of the tent entrance.  
  
"Veemon is gone...." Kouchi said.  
  
"Veemon!!!" JP yelled out. "Where are you?! Veemon!!!"  
  
When there was no reply, Tommy bowed his head in saddness. "He's gone.... but, where...?"  
  
Patamon looked up and gasped. There was something flying towards them. "Look out!!!"  
  
Everyone looked up to see a big black dragon with a horn on his forehead, white wings and a 'X' across his chest. The black dragon looked at Kouchi, with a death glare.  
  
"Who... Who is that?" Neemon asked, spooked.  
  
"Veemon...?" Takuya gasped.  
  
"He Digivolved...." Patamon gasped.  
  
"Can't be Veemon!" JP said. "It just can't be!"  
  
Bokomon flipped through his book until he found what he was looking for. "AHH!!! It IS Veemon! Something terrible must have happened to him to make him Digivolve into his dark form!"  
  
"What is his dark form called?" Zoe asked.  
  
Bokomon gulped. "ShadowExVeemon."  
  
"ShadowEx...who...mon...?" Neemon asked, getting a glare from Bokomon.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:ShadowExVeemon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Mythical Black Dragon.  
ATTACKS:Black V-Laser, Critical Dark Crunch.  
  
(Bokomon) ShadowExVeemon, you sleepy bozo! He is Veemon's dark Champion form with his Black V-Laser that will cut through a mountain with ease!  
  
*************************  
  
Kouchi stepped up. "Veemon, what is wrong?!"  
  
The only reply from ShadowExVeemon was.... "DIE, DARKNESS!!!" And then, he jumped up into the air and flew towards the Digidestined.  
  
Takuya and the others ducked while Patamon flew up high to avoid ShadowExVeemon's tail. Bokomon and Neemon were still shocked of Veemon's dark Champion form presence.  
  
"Looks like the old Veemon is gone for now." Takuya said. "We will have to fight him in order to save him!"  
  
"Let's evolve to our Beast forms, we might take less damage from him." JP said.  
  
"All right! Let's do it!" Takuya yelled, holding his D-Tector into the air.  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" Yelled Takuya, activating the Beast Spirit of Flame to become.... "BURNINGGREYMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" Yelled Koji, activating the Beast Spirit of Light to become.... "KENDOGARURUMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" Yelled Kouchi, activating the Beast Spirit of Darkness to become.... "KAISERLEOMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" Yelled JP, activating the Beast Spirit of Thunder to become.... "METALKABUTERIMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" Yelled Zoe, activating the Beast Spirit of Wind to become.... "ZEPHYRMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" Yelled Tommy, activating the Beast Spirit of Ice to become.... "KORIKKAKUMON!!!"  
  
"Hey!!!" Roared BurningGreymon, as he flew up to where ShadowExVeemon was hovering. "You better calm down before anything bad happens to you!"  
  
ShadowExVeemon didn't listen, he just stared at one Digimon on the ground. KaiserLeomon. "I want revenge.... Revenge for the death of my Dragon kind! AND NONE OF YOU WILL STOP ME!!!"  
  
"He is just staring at KaiserLeomon.... but, why?" MetalKabuterimon asked.  
  
"Be careful, you guys!" BurningGreymon said. "He has the ability to fly so, me and Zephyrmon will attack him in the air while you attack him from the ground!"  
  
KendoGarurumon nodded. "Okay!"  
  
"Let's go, Zephyrmon!" BurningGreymon said, as he took to the air.  
  
"All right." Zephyrmon said, as she flew beside BurningGreymon. "But, I hope you know what you are doing."  
  
"No one can stop me from getting my revenge......" ShadowExVeemon said, under his breath. "No one... Not even the Legendary Warriors..."  
  
"Don't make us hurt you." Korikkakumon said.  
  
"You should have attacked me, fools!" ShadowExVeemon said before quickly flying down and grabbing KaiserLeomon.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" KaiserLeomon roared. "Put me down!"  
  
KendoGarurumon gasped. "NO!!! Brother!!!"  
  
ShadowExVeemon flew over the Granascliffs with KaiserLeomon, struggling in his arms. BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon were hot on his tail.  
  
"What is he going to do?!" BurningGreymon asked.  
  
If anyone can see Zephyrmon's face, her expression right now is grim. "He is going to drop KaiserLeomon down the Granascliffs!"  
  
BurningGreymon gasped. "We better do something! And fast!"  
  
ShadowExVeemon raised KaiserLeomon into the air, holding him above his head. "Now, I will furfill my revenge! Say goodbye, Warrior of Darkness!"  
  
"Veemon! I know you are in there! Don't do this!" KaiserLeomon said.  
  
"Silence!" Roared ShadowExVeemon as he threw KaiserLeomon down into the Granascliffs. "DIE!!!"  
  
"BROTHER!!!!!" KendoGarurumon howled as he watched the Beast Warrior of Darkness fall down the Granascliffs. "NOOO!!!!!"  
  
But, KaiserLeomon wasn't gone forever because, BurningGreymon grabbed him before he arrived underneath the clouds of the Granascliffs. ShadowExVeemon could knock both of them down with a sneaky punch from behind but, he has to deal with Zephyrmon.  
  
BurningGreymon landed and placed KaiserLeomon down onto the ground. "Phew. That was close. You should lose a couple of pounds there, buddy."  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." KaiserLeomon sighed.  
  
KendoGarurumon ran over to his brother. "Are you all right?!"  
  
"I'm fine." KaiserLeomon sighed. "Veemon's dark Champion is after ME! But, why...?"  
  
"The only way is to fight ShadowExVeemon." BurningGreymon said. "Right?!"  
  
"Right!" MetalKabuterimon and Korikkakumon said, nodding.  
  
"Zephyrmon! Lead ShadowExVeemon over here!" BurningGreymon yelled out.  
  
"All right!" Zephyrmon said. "Hey, shadow lizard! Take this! Plasma Pods!!!"  
  
ShadowExVeemon grunted as he felt the attack from the Beast Warrior of Wind. "You'll pay!"  
  
Zephyrmon flew over and landed beside MetalKabuterimon. "Now what?"  
  
"Wait until he let his guard down and then, ATTACK!" BurningGreymon said.  
  
"And what if that doesn't work?" Korikkakumon asked.   
  
BurningGreymon sighed. "Listen, we have no other plan. We will just wait until he gets too cocky and then, when he lets his guard down, we will use our ultimate attacks and one of us will scan his Digi-code to become a Vaccine type again."  
  
"You know..." MetalKabuterimon said. "With this plan of his, it might just work!"  
  
ShadowExVeemon flew about the 6 Legendary Beast Warriors in rage. "This time, you won't escape! I will kill you all!"  
  
"Get ready!" BurningGreymon whispered.  
  
The 'X' symbol on ShadowExVeemon's chest started to glow. "This shall be your end!"  
  
"Get set...."   
  
"Black V-Laser!!!"   
  
"NOW!!!"  
  
ShadowExVeemon fired a X-shaped black laser to the 6 Warriors and as it hitted the ground, a giant explosion appeared. When the smoke was gone, the 6 Warriors were gone as well.  
  
"AHHH!!!!" Bokomon screamed. "THEY ARE GONE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY ARE GONE!!!"  
  
"What if they are not gone?" Neemon asked. "What if they just jumped out of way before Shadow-something-mon fired and hide?"  
  
Bokomon blinked. "Erm....."  
  
Patamon yelled out. "NOW!!!"  
  
BurningGreymon jumped out of his hiding place and fired multiple fireballs from the blasters on his arms. "Pyro Barrage!!!"  
  
KendoGarurumon also jumped out and fired a white laser from his mouth. "Lupine Laser!!!"  
  
"Bolo Thunder" MetalKabuterimon yelled out as he fired a double ball of thunder.  
  
Korikkakumon threw two axes towards the black dragon. "Avalanche Axes!!!"  
  
KaiserLeomon leapt out, landed beside KendoGarurumon after firing multiple black balls from his mouth. "Schwartz Donner!!!"  
  
Finally, Zephyrmon flew down, spinning around in a vortex of whirlwind. "Hurricane Gale!!!"  
  
ShadowExVeemon didn't had time to escape as he screamed in pain when the attacks from the 6 Beast Warriors got him. "NO!!! I CAN'T LOSE!!! I MUST HAVE MY REVENGE!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP, SHADOWEXVEEMON!!! Zephyrmon! DO IT!!!" BurningGreymon yelled.  
  
"ZEPHYRMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! KAZEMON!!!"  
  
"Wha... What...?" ShadowExVeemon groaned as the Digi-code started to circle around him.  
  
"It is time to bring back our friend from the depths of pain." Kazemon said as she used her D-Tector to scan ShadowExVeemon's Digi-code. "And now, let this Digivice purify your soul!!! DIGI-CODE SCAN!!!"  
  
ShadowExVeemon screamed as he changed into a small blue dragon, panting as he was free from the dark pain in his heart. Veemon was back.  
  
The Beast Digimon and Kazemon changed back into their human forms as Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon ran over to help Veemon up.  
  
"Veemon! Are you all right?!" Patamon asked.  
  
"Yeah.... I'm fine....." Veemon groaned as Bokomon and Neemon helped him up.   
  
Takuya and the others ran over to Veemon, worried and confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Veemon! What has happened to you?" Zoe asked.  
  
Veemon slumped onto his knees as tears started to roll down his face. "I... I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry... I couldn't help it..... When I caught that scent.... it drove me mad...."  
  
"Scent? What scent?" Tommy asked.  
  
"The scent on Kouchi." Veemon said, surprising Kouchi. "The scent of the one who destroyed my village with a cruel heart! I can remember his name and he attacked my village 2 weeks ago!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Who is it?" Kouchi asked.  
  
"Duskmon....." Veemon sighed.  
  
Everyone, except Veemon, gasped. Duskmon was the evil Human Warrior of Darkness, created by the viral version of Cherubimon, one of the Three Great Angels, when he couldn't control Lowemon's spirit. He even used Kouchi to become Duskmon as Cherubimon can't get a Digimon to use the evil Human Spirit of Darkness. And what is funny is that Kouchi and Lowemon existed MORE than 2 weeks! Which means....  
  
"Is there.... another Duskmon...?" JP gasped.  
  
"Impossible!" Bokomon yelled out. "Duskmon doesn't exist anymore! Not since Kouchi got the TRUE Spirits of Darkness!"  
  
"You... You know... Duskmon...?" Veemon asked, sniffing.  
  
Takuya kneeled beside Veemon and picked him up. "Yeah... Listen, Veemon. We forgive you attacking us. Second, we'll explain to you about how we know about Duskmon and boy, you are not going to like it at all..."  
  
"Thank you." Veemon sniffed.  
  
"Come on, let's get some sleep. Its been a tough battle." Koji sighed.  
  
JP walked into their tent, which is still up. Amazing since there was a battle between the Legendary Beast Digimon and ShadowExVeemon. "Yeah, I'm pooped.  
  
Takuya putted Veemon on to the floor and watched him walking into the tent. "Wait for me!"  
  
Patamon flew up. "Sleepy time! Sleepy time!"  
  
Zoe, Tommy and Neemon followed but, Takuya stopped Kouchi and Bokomon from entering the tent.  
  
"What is the matter with you, Takuya?" Bokomon asked. "We need some rest!"  
  
"I'm just wondering. Will Veemon be all right? I mean, is ShadowExVeemon inside Veemon gone? As in, forever?" Takuya asked.  
  
Bokomon nodded. "Of course. He will never become ShadowExVeemon ever again, thanks to the Human Warrior of Wind, Kazemon."  
  
"No need to be dramatic." Takuya laughed.  
  
"Why is he back...?" Kouchi sighed. "Why is Duskmon back?"  
  
Bokomon sighed. "Somehow, he was able to be reborn on this island... He must be out there, somewhere.... Duskmon..."  
  
"Man, don't tell me we have to face him again?! Even the power of Fusion Evolution had a rough time against him!!" Takuya moaned.  
  
"We shouldn't worry about it now..." Kouchi said. "Tomorrow, we will arrive at Lugia City where we shall take the Skyway to the city where the Holy Cathedral is..."  
  
"Do you think we will bump into Duskmon...?" Bokomon asked.  
  
Takuya and Kouchi looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"I don't know..." Takuya said. "But, I hope we don't bump into him......"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Duskmon?! Alive?! That can't be true! Wanna find out more?! Stay tune to the next chapter of 'The Revival of Valmarmon'.  
  
How is THAT for a battle?! Stand by because in the next chapter, the group will find themselves to save another city!!! Ta-ta and please review. 


	6. Trouble Again! Find the Problem of Lugia...

(Guardromon) After learning a special piece of history from Veemon about the Granascliffs, relics from the battle between Granasmon and Valmarmon, the Digidestined evolved to their Beast forms when something terrible happens to Veemon, causing him to dark Digivolve to his evil Champion form, ShadowExVeemon. After saving Veemon and removing ShadowExVeemon's power from him, Veemon revealed that he caught Kouchi's scent and it reminded him of Duskmon, the one who destroyed his village and he is now roaming around the island. How can Duskmon exist now that Kouchi's Spirits is no longer Cherubimon-free?!  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
EPISODE 6:Trouble Again?! Find the Problem of Lugia City!   
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:First of all, I know this is the wrong section. Its just I am not getting a lot of reviews in the Digimon fic area and I decided to put up here. If this doesn't work, back it goes for less-review center.  
  
Wasn't a good start for the Digidestined as they got up next morning because of one good reason... They over slept! No wonder since they battled against ShadowExVeemon in the middle of the night. Yet, they were able to arrive at Lugia City before it became nightfall again.   
  
When they arrived at Lugia City, all of them were in awe. The city they just arrived in was VERY futuristic as a gradiose skyway dominates the town. Houses that is made of wood and metal roams around the city. This is the city where Takuya and the gang will use the Skyway to arrive at Holy Cathedral at Suicune Town.   
  
And from Patamon's point of view as he flew above high to look at the village, there was something wrong with the people of Lugia City as they aree not energetic nor very active as they are almost look like models of listlessness. He also noticed 4 big stones sticking out of the ground in the city, resembling the compass. North, East, South and West.  
  
But, the gang found themselves in the area of Lugia City where there was the archway that will lead you out of Lugia City, a big door that will lead the group into the main part of the city that is closed, some houses and a inn. They also noticed and listened to a discussion between a male Espeon hybrid, a female Vaporeon hybrid and young male Eevee hybrid.   
  
"Darn it!" Said the male Espeon, with anger in his voice before taking a deep sigh. "This would otherwise be such a nice town.   
  
"You mean if this town were not cursed by darkness, it would be a nice town." Said the female Vaporeon, sighing as well.   
  
Zoe walked up, concerned. "Excuse me, what is the matter?"  
  
"I can't live here anymore! We're leaving." Said the female Vaporeon, clearly upset.  
  
"Leave them alone, Zoe." Bokomon said.  
  
The male Espeon noticed the Digidestined and frowned. "You planning on staying in town? I advice against it. Besides, the gates won't open until tomorrow."  
  
"Isn't the Skyway running?" Asked Takuya.   
  
"Not until tomorrow, but don't get your hopes up. They don't let people on it." Said the male Espeon, mumbled undering his breath.   
  
"Come again?" Takuya gasped.   
  
"Huh? But people were on it just now." Said Veemon.   
  
"For the private use of that miserable Gadan." The female Vaporeon said, coldly. Maybe its for the best, since anyone who visits this town wants to leave as soon as possible."   
  
"Hey, just forget about it." Said the male Espeon, giving his wife a hug.   
  
"Um, if there is anything I can do." Zoe said.   
  
The male Espeon smiled kindly at Zoe."Thank you for your kind offer, but we cant stay in   
this town. There's nothing left for us here. Come on, we will leave in a couple of days."  
  
And with that, the family walked away and headed to a house. The Digidestined where silent until JP sighed.  
  
"So, now what? If the main gates that will lead us into the main area of Lugia City is closed till tomorrow, what shall we do?" JP asked.  
  
Kouchi smiled and walked over to the inn door. "We should rest here in the inn and then, we will enter the main city tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. All right." Tommy said, sadly. "I really want to go on that Skyway."  
  
"Don't worry, Tommy." Veemon said, with a smile. "I heard this place has, what was it? It is a delicacy around here. If only I can remember the name we could try it."  
  
Kouchi opened the inn door to let his friends in and followed them after Koji entered.  
  
Inside, there was a Machoke hybrid behind the bar, looking tired and hungry.  
  
"Excuse me?" Bokomon asked. "Can we rent a room please?"  
  
The Machoke blinked. "You want a room here?!"  
  
"Of course!" Bokomon said. "What is wrong with THAT?!"  
  
The Machoke sighed. "All right. I will perpare the rooms for you."  
  
"Thank you." Bokomon said.  
  
Neemon's stomach growled. "And make some food for us as well."  
  
"You want something to eat?!" The Machoke hybrid said, shocked.  
  
"Yeah..." Takuya said, walking up to the bar. "Whats wrong with that?"  
  
The Machoke sighed again. "Well, all I have are these Arum roots."  
  
"Thats it!" Veemon said. "I've heard these Arum roots are the delicacy of Lugia City!"  
  
"Yeah, thats right." The Machoke said, rolling his eyes. "The 'delicacy' of Lugia City. Enjoy."  
  
The group looked at each in confusion. Something is up in this city and it looks very bad.  
  
"C'mon! Lets try that stuff Veemon calls a delicacy!" Said Takuya as they sat down at the table, later on.  
  
They wish they hadn't as they were staring and eating some strange undescribable stuff.  
  
"Veemon? What is this?" Patamon said, as he picked up the small strange mushy object.  
  
JP took a bite and brought up a horrified face. "Yessssssscccccchhhhhhh!! How can this be a famous local Delicacy?! This must be an acquired taste."   
  
Zoe flinched at the sight of the Arum Root."Do people really eat this? It has the oddest texture I have ever seen."   
  
Koji sputtered as he spat his food out."Agh! This can't be edible! Its like eating sand!"  
  
"It feels so rough in my mouth. Are you sure this is even edible?" Kouchi asked.  
  
"I have never had such mushy food. How can people even eat this stuff??!" Tommy asked.  
  
"I think I'm on a diet." JP mumbled.  
  
"When did you started to go on a diet?!" Bokomon asked.  
  
"Since now!" JP sighed.  
  
"Where are the stomach-pumps?" Neemon asked.  
  
"This innkeeper must be psychotic to expect us to eat this!" Takuya said. "We're not going to be staying here any longer than we need to, so don't go getting comfortable."   
  
"Is this all they have to eat here?" Veemon asked. "I think I will abstain from meals from here on out."  
  
"Can we get on the skyway soon? Please?" Patamon asked.  
  
Zoe sighed. "I cannot imagine how ANYONE here can stomach this stuff."   
  
"I've been thinking." Takuya said.  
  
"Did it hurt?" Koji smirked.  
  
"Funny." Takuya said, with a smile."We ought to go see this Gadan guy tomorrow. Lets go shake him up a bit."  
  
"Right." Everyone said.   
  
Next morning, the Digidestined left the inn and walked through the now-opened gates that will lead them into the main part of Lugia City. The gang stopped as Zoe walked over to a hungry-looking Eevee hybrid child.  
  
"Excuse me?" Zoe asked, as she kneeled beside the little Eevee. "Are you alright?"  
  
The little Eevee didn't respond.  
  
"Not very talkative, is he?" JP whispered.  
  
"Shh!" Scowled Koji.  
  
"What is the matter?" Zoe asked. "Where does it hurt??"  
  
"I'm hungry...." Said the little Eevee, moaning.   
  
"Ahh... This is a problem that can be easily sloved. I am sure we have something to eat." Zoe said, standing up and walking to Takuya. "Please, wait a moment. Takuya?"  
  
"Of course." Takuya said, handing over a apple he got out of his pocket.  
  
"You had something to eat all along?!" Bokomon cried. "Why didn't we had it last night?!"  
  
"How can 10 of us eat one small apple?" Tommy countered.  
  
"Good point." Bokomon sighed.  
  
Zoe giggled and kneeled beside the little Eevee. The little Eevee looked up and saw the apple. He gave a moan of pleasure as he saw the apple but, to everyone's surprise, the little Eevee got up and ran into a house.  
  
"Is this is the people of Lugia City's way of saying 'thank you', Veemon?" Neemon asked.  
  
Veemon shook his head. "I don't think so...."  
  
Zoe got up as Takuya and Koji came up to her. "What is going on here?! Is that boy sick?"  
  
A male Typholosion hybrid saw all of this and walked over to the Digidestined. "Excuse me, young lady. Please do not give him any food. It is too much of a temptation."  
  
"What do you mean?" Patamon asked as he flew on top of Koji's head.  
  
"The people of this town cannot eat normal food even if they wanted to. They can only bear that disgusting Arum root." Continued the Typhlosion.   
  
"I do not understand. What do you mean they cannot eat?" Takuya asked but, he didn't get an answer as the Typhlosion walked away.  
  
"I thought you are not suppose to talk to strangers." Neemon wondered. "And, I thought that strangers could be diseased."   
  
"You are a stranger to me and you ARE diseased with stupidity." Mumbled Bokomon.  
  
"So, now what?" JP asked.  
  
Takuya walked over to the house where the small Eevee hybrid ran into. "This door is open. Come on, we have to find out what is going on here!"  
  
Everyone agreed and followed Takuya into the house. Inside, they found a male Houndoom hybrid, a female Umbreon hybrid and the small Eevee hybrid that was outside.  
  
"I'm hungry..." Moaned the little Eevee hybrid.  
  
"I can't stand it any more. If we have to keep eating only Arum root. We're going to die!!!" Yelled the Umbreon, very upset.  
  
"Shut up!" Scowled the Houndoom. "You ask for too much. Here eat this!" He took a bite out of the Arum root that the Digidestined had last night but, spat it out in disgust. "Blech. Its no use, I can't eat it either."   
  
"Dear, let's leave this town. We can try starting a farm somewhere." The Umbreon said.   
  
The Houndoom sighed. "But we don't know if we will be able to eat even if we leave this town! I'm sorry. We will manage, somehow."   
  
Takuay decided to step in. "Excuse me?"  
  
"How did you get in my house?!" The Houndoom demanded.  
  
Takuya bowed. "I'm sorry we have gone into your house without your permission. All jsut want to know if your son is all right."  
  
"He is fine, thank you." The Umbreon said, smiling kindly.  
  
"We also want to know what is exactlys going on in this town! Do you know why?" Koji asked.   
  
The Houndoom studied the Digidestined and said. "You must be travelers. You ought to leave this   
town quickly."   
  
"What is your difficulty?" Patamon asked. "I use to be Seraphimon, on the three Great Angels."   
  
The Houndoom and Umbreon looked at each before turning back to the Digidestined.  
  
"Well?" Kouchi asked.  
  
"The people of this town have lost their sense of taste." The Umbreon said.   
  
"Their sense of taste?" Zoe asked, confused.   
  
"Thanks to the Skyway, this town was once a bustling trade center. My husband had been working on the Skyway." The Umbreon said, before she sighed. "The work was hard, but the pay was good so we were never at want for anything."   
  
"But just ten days ago, all food began to lose its taste, it was like eating sand or rocks. Soon we lost allinterest in eating almost any kind of food." The Houndoom said, continuing the explanation. "We thought that only we were sick, but before we knew it, everyone in town was suffering of the loss of taste."  
  
The only thing we could eat was arum root, which was tasteless to begin with." Said the Umbreon, pointing to the small mushy stuff on the plate in front of her. "But now, no matter how much we   
eat, we never even begin to get full."  
  
"I've never heard of a disease that makes you lose your sense of taste. How about you, JP?" Veemon asked.   
  
"Ask Bokomon." JP cracked. "He doesn't seem to have much taste in anything, belts included."   
  
Bokomon glared at JP. "Watch it, buddy!"  
  
The female Umbreon sighed. "Maybe this town is somehow cursed. I don't remember anyone doing anything against the will of Lord Granasmon."   
  
"You must be miserable. I wish there were something I could do." Patamon said, with sad eyes.   
  
"You worked on the Skyway, right?" Tommy said, looking at the Houndoom. "How do we catch a lift?"   
  
"In the center of town you will find the mansion of Mr. Gadan, manager of the Skyway." Explained the Houndoom. "You can ask him, but I doubt he will help you."  
  
Takuya bowed. "Thank you for helping us with some information. All right, you guys. Lets see this Mr. Gadan guy."  
  
The Digidestined left the hungry family's house and headed to the middle of the city where they saw a big house, standing right beside one of the 4 giant stones that is poking out of the ground. When they entered the house, they met up a big fat rounded human that is sitting behind a desk that has tons and tons of food upon it. And what surprise the Digidestened is that he is EATING all of 'em! This is Gadan, owner of Skyway!  
  
"Well, well. I haven't seen you around here." Said Gadan as he saw the Digidestined walking up to him. "Something I can do for you?"  
  
I heard that you aren't letting anyone on the Skyway." Takuya said. "I'm here to change your mind, buddy."   
  
"Yes, we are not letting anyone on right now." Gadan said, as he took another bite. "This is   
a vital time for business. Carrying people drops our efficiency."   
  
"I will make it worth your while." Takuya said.   
  
Patamon flew near Gadan and noticed that when Gadan opens his mouth, he had a very, very LARGE tounge. "Umm..."  
  
Gadan looked up and saw Patamon. "Ah! I didn't know you had a Rookie of an Angel with you. He must be heading to Holy Cathedral. Well, more business."  
  
"Rookie of an Angel?" JP asked, confused.  
  
"Patamon is the Rookie form of Angemon." Bokomon explained. "Before becoming MagnaAngemon and then, Seraphimon. Got it?"  
  
"I think so..." JP sighed.  
  
"What was that again?" Neemon asked.  
  
"How much do you want?" Takuya asked as Bokomon pulled Neemon's pants.   
  
"10,000 Digi-dollars should cover my costs" Said Gadan as he continued eating.  
  
Takuya gaped. "Ten thousand Digi-dollars?! We don't have that kind of money!!!"  
  
"Then, you better start working here." Veemon said. "And don't worry, I have that money with me. My family are the rulers of the Dragon Village and we are rich."  
  
"Thank you, Veemon." Takuya said as the small blue dragon gave him the thumbs up. "Its a deal. Right, let's go."   
  
"Ah, not so quickly my friend." Gadan said. "The last tram has already left. But do not fret. Another will be available come the morrow."   
  
"So, which means we can't leave today then." Kouchi said, sighing.  
  
Zoe was angry that Gadan was eating while everyone was hungry. "Obviously you can still stuff yourself with food!" She said. "Why do you not share your secret with the townsfolk."  
  
"Calm down, Zoe." Tommy said.   
  
"A strange thing to say, my dear." Gadan said. "Do you imply that my health is something less then virtuous. That I should suffer as well?"   
  
"Well, no." Zoe said, bowing her head.   
  
"Ah, but I too am trouble by this cause. My employees are all stricken, which is hardly good for business. And with no cure." Gadan said, taking another bite.   
  
"Is that so?" Zoe asked.   
  
"Even then, I am amazed you can eat so much." JP said as he watched Gadan stuffing himself with the food."  
  
"Perhaps the others have sinned before Granasmon. Perhaps I alone remain blessed. Who can fathom the mind of god?" Gadan said, before he sniffed the air and looked at Kouchi. "Ah, delicious! Dear boy. I can smell you quite nice. Were you aware that smell and taste are interrelated?"   
  
Kouchi was taken aback. "What!!?"  
  
Koji glared at Gadan as he stood in front of Kouchi. "Don't even try, pal!"  
  
Zoe was still angry after seeing Gadan taking another bite. "How can you remain so smug and impertinent while others stave about you?"   
  
"I would watch my words, were I you, I pay my workers generously. This problem is none of my doing." Gadan said, scowling Zoe. "The townsfolk would do well to thank me for seeing to bring prosperity to this town."   
  
"How could such a thing have happened?" Patamon said, sadly.  
  
"Indeed, this town was known by many to have been touched by the hand of Granasmon. Perhaps he does not wish to soil his hand any further. But I am no expert. You should inquire within the church outside of town. Oh, but you do smell fine……" Said Gadan, looking at Kouchi before he burped.  
  
"Tomorrow." Said Takuya. "That is when we leave."  
  
"And we will leave now!" Neemon said, running out of the house.  
  
"For Kouchi's sake!" Bokomon added, as he ran out as well.  
  
"Very caring." Veemon said, sighing.  
  
When the gang got outside, Koji was fuming after what Gadan said about his brother.  
  
"I hope that guy isn't gonna try and eat my brother!" Koji said. "If he does, I will slash him with Lobomon's special attack!"  
  
"Calm down, Koji." Kouchi said. "I'm not hurt or anything but, I am a bit surprised what he said about me. And how he is eating while everyone is starving."  
  
"I only wish we can help this town before tomorrow arrives." Tommy said.  
  
"How can WE help?!" Bokomon asked. "We don't even know where to start looking for the source of the problem!! This is a big town here!"  
  
"There IS a place where we can go to." Patamon said. "Gadan told us there is a church in this city somewhere."  
  
"Like up there?" Veemon asked as he pointed to a building on a hillside near the city.  
  
"Yeah. Like up there." Patamon said, smiling.  
  
Takuya had a think about this. "Listen you, guys. We should visit that church and learn a few things about these problems in this town."  
  
"And maybe find out why this town is 'touched by the hand of Granasmon' as well." JP said. "I have a lot of questions about this town!"  
  
"Let's go then." Zoe said. "It's time to solve this mystery once and for all!"  
  
The Digidestined headed up towards the church and entered it. There, they saw two figures inside the church. One was a the male Typhlosion that has fainted from hunger and the other was the owner of the Lugia Church, a female angel.  
  
"Its Angemon again!" Neemon said. "And he has changed his gender."  
  
Bokomon pulled Neemon's pants before letting it go. "Bakamon!!! (Idiotmon) That is NOT Angemon! That is Angewomon!"  
  
"Ange-who-mon?" Neemon asked.  
  
"AngeWOmon!!!" Bokomon exploded.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Angewomon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Angel Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Celestial Arrow, Heaven's Charm  
  
(Kari) Angewomon, the Ultimate form of my Gatomon. She will protect anyone from harm with her Celestial Arrow to strike the heart of evil!  
  
*************************  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Angewomon?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Hello there." Angewomon said, kindly. "May I help you, my dear friends?"  
  
Patamon flew in front of Angewomon's face. "Angewomon, we have come with a question."  
  
Angewomon gasped at Patamon. "Did you use to be Seraphimon, one of the 3 Great Angels?!"  
  
"That is me." Patamon said, smiling.  
  
"How did she know about Patamon just like THAT?" Neemon asked.  
  
"Angel Digimon like Angemon and Angewomon can sense each other's holy power. Angel Digimon are also loyal to the 3 Great Angels like Seraphimon." Bokomon explained. "Does that answer your question, Neemon?"  
  
"I have forgotten my question..." Neemon groaned.  
  
"Angewomon, what has happened to this town? To these people?" Patamon asked, worried.  
  
"Ah, this is a question that troubles me as well. I do not know what has befallen us. Some say that the face of Lord Granasmon has turned from us, but still, I do not believe it. Not one bit." Angewomon said.  
  
"Yes, I have heard this tale. There are those in town who say they have lost the blessing of Granasmon." Veemon said.  
  
"Pretty unreliable for a deity. If you want to keep your job as supreme overlord, you should keep your naughty and nice lists straight." Takuya joked.  
  
Tommy nudged Takuya into the elbow. "Takuya!"  
  
Takuya chuckled before becoming serious again. "And I don't quite get this 'blessing' stuff. That   
one lard butt looked pretty blessed to me. About two hundred pounds more blessed than anyone else around here."   
  
Angewomon giggled. "You must mean Mr. Gadan. He too has changed. He was once a good man, loved by all. But then he began to change. He began to become obsessed with wealth and riches. And with nutrition as well. And as I recall, this occurred roughly around the same that that our current misfortunes befell us all."   
  
"Weird..." Koji mumbled.  
  
"People deal with depression differently, don't they? Some sleep, others write, others suck food down their throats like garbage chutes." JP said.  
  
Kouchi laughed and then scratched his head in confusion. "But what would that have to do with the townspeople not being able to eat?"  
  
Zoe bowed and said. "Angewomon. Forgive my companion's lack of tact, but I too wonder why this town is known to be blessed by Granasmon."  
  
"Of course. Please follow me to the upstairs room. You will see the truth for yourselves from above." Angewomon said, as she walked up the stairs.  
  
The Digidestined followed Angewomon up the stairs and into her study room where she stood beside a huge window.   
  
"Please look." Angewomon said as she pointed out of the big window when the Digidestined walked up to her.  
  
When the Digidestined looked outside, they were greeted with an awe-inspiring sight. There, they can see the whole town with the people, walking around looking sad and hungry. They didn't understood what Angewomon meant until they saw the 4 giant stones that is at the North, South, East and West parts of the Lugia City. The stones looked strange as they all pointing to the middle of the city.  
  
"What big stones..." Neemon gasped.  
  
"Those aren't stones, you nincompoop!" Bokomon said. "Those are pillars! And by the looks of it, they look like to be part of a single ruin."   
  
"They are said to be the ruins of a temple. Before the war between Human Digimon and Beast Digimon which Lucemon appears, causing the 10 Ancient Warriors to appear, there were temples and churchs that surports Lord Granasmon after the Battle of Hikari and Yami. They were severely damaged when the town was rebuilt, but Mister Gadan says that they're still not sufficiently destroyed." Angewomon said.   
  
"I see. So this town as built on the ruins of an old temple of Granasmon. That is why this town is blessed." Veemon said and then, he noticed something strange. "But, those pillars have a strange shape. As if there was something in the center."   
  
"As if something were buried." Koji said.   
  
"Now that you mention it, I have heard of an excavation at the base of the pillars. The pillars run deep- too deep to be removed." Angewomon said.   
  
Takuya gasped as he suddenly remembered what the Angemon in Carbos Church said to him.  
  
(Angemon) I have sended 5 Sisters of Granasmon to a tower that is east of the village where they were going to seal up that Wings of Valmarmon but, when ValWingmon came, they never made it.  
  
"Angewomon, do you know what the tower is called? The one that is east of Carbos Village?" Takuya asked, thinking he understand what is going on.  
  
"It is called the Granas Tower." Angewomon said. "One of the ancient buildings that is still standing since the Battle of Hikari."  
  
Takuya nodded. "Yeah! I understand now! This place and Granas Tower have something in common!"  
  
"What is that?" JP asked.  
  
"Well, let me ask you something. Doesn't it sound familiar to all of you?! Ruined Temple? Burial Mound? Unholy piece of Valmarmon sealed up inside? Like Granas Tower, the place where the Wings of Valmarmon was sealed!" Takuya said.  
  
Everyone gasped at that.   
  
"Your right, Takuya. And Angemon did told us that there are 7 pieces of Valmarmon sealed away!" Bokomon said. "Maybe this ancient temple of Granasmon is home to a place where a piece of Valmarmon is sealed away!"  
  
"There is no maybe!" Takuya said. "One of the 7 pieces of Valmarmon must be causing these people to loose their sense of taste!"  
  
"Along with Gadan, who is still feeding himself!" Kouchi said.  
  
"Your right!" Koji said. "Looks like we have to save these people from Valmarmon!"   
  
"How can you children save us from Valmarmon?" Angewomon asked.  
  
Takuya turned to Angewomon with the look of pride in his eyes. "Believe it or not, miss. We are the Legendary Warriors!"  
  
"The Legendary Warriors..." Angewomon gasped.  
  
"Thats right!" Bokomon said. "These children wield the Spirits of the 10 Ancient Warriors. Standing before you are the Digidestined of Flame, Light, Wind, Ice, Thunder and Darkness that has defeated Cherubimon when he became evil."  
  
Angewomon was shocked but, she put a smile on her face. "Then, you will save this city from Valmarmon? Will you?"  
  
"What kind of question is THAT?!" JP said. "We WILL save this city!!!"  
  
"Thank you." Angewomon said. "Thank you very much."  
  
The Digidestined and Angewomon were back downstairs and outside the door of the church.  
  
"Angewomon, you spoke of an excavation." Zoe asked.   
  
"Yes, but take caution. No one has been permitted to explore the ruins. There is much danger so, please be careful." Angewomon said.   
  
"Thank you." Takuya said. "All right, everyone. It is time to save this city from Valmarmon! Are you ready?!"  
  
"YEAH!" Agreed everyone.  
  
"Then, lets GO!!!" Takuya yelled.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
(Rika) So, a piece of Valmarmon is behind this city's mysterious illness, huh? What piece is this now? And will Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, Koji, Kouchi, Patamon, Bokomon, Neemon and Veemon save this city from their taste loss? Stay tune to the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 7 will be coming. I'm SO into this! 


	7. Mystery Solved! Who is Controlled by Val...

(Guardromon) Lugia City, a future city that is home to the Skyway. Where the Digidestined shall use it to get to Holy Cathedral. Minus one small obsticle, the people of Lugia City seems to have lost their sense of taste! The Digidestined also can't go until the next day after making a deal with Gadan, who is still eating. Learning from Angewomon, Lugia City was built upon the ruins of a Granasmon Temple, and also contains a piece of Valmarmon! Can this unholy piece of the Black God is causing the troubles of Lugia City?!   
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
EPISODE 7:Mystery Solved! Who is Controlled by ValToungemon, the Tounge of Valmarmon?!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
The Digidestined known as Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Kouchi, Zoe and JP that uses the Spirits of the Ancient Warriors searched around the city to find the entrance where it will lead them to the underground ruins of a Temple that surports Granasmon and also, holding a piece of Valmarmon.  
  
With the help of their Digimon friends... Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon and Veemon, they were able to find the entrance to the underground ruins as it was in front of a giant stone rock that use to be part of the Granasmon temple. The Digidestined didn't know was that this pillar was near Gadan's mantion, where the owner of the Skyway lives.  
  
They were able to open the gate that was sealed shut, in order to keep everyone out of the ruins so they won't get hurt or killed. The ones whom were entering it had something that no one else had.   
  
Spirit Evolution!  
  
"EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!"   
  
"AGUNIMON!!!" "LOBOMON!!!" "LOWEMON!!!" "KAZEMON!!!" "KUMAMON!!!" "BEETLEMON!!!"  
  
After evolving into their Human Warrior forms, the Digidestined ran down the corridor through some caves and into some ancient ruins of the temple itself...  
  
"This can't be the ruins of the ancient Granasmon temple!" Kazemon said as she looked at their surroundings. There were a few broken pillars, with some mounts of earth that came through the broken, dull white walls and some holes of the celing. "It doesn't look too holy like..."  
  
"I don't know how or why they did but, I remember that in my book, some of Granamon's temples were destroyed by the battle between the Human Digimon and Beast Digimon." Veemon said. "I guess this is one of them."  
  
Kumamon walked forward a bit and looked around. "One question... What ARE we looking for?!"  
  
Bokomon came up to Kumamon. "We are looking for the piece of Valmarmon that is sealed somewhere in these underground ruins of the Granasmon temple. This piece must be causing the people of Lugia City to lose their sense of taste."  
  
"But, what about Gadan?" Kumamon asked. "How come HE isn't affected by the curse from one of Valmarmon's 7 pieces?"  
  
"Good question." Beetlemon said. "Something is strange about Gadan, the owner of Skyway."  
  
"We'll cross that bridge later." Agunimon said. "Right now, we have to continue our journey. If we need to save these people, we will have to defeat and collect this piece of Valmarmon!"  
  
"But, we don't even know what this piece is...." Neemon said. "Like we didn't know what the Spirits of the Ancient Warriors was going to be until they are activated."  
  
"That never stopped us before." Lobomon said, feeling the broken walls, as if he is trying to find something. "Where could it be...?"  
  
"What are you looking for?" Patamon asked, as he flew over to Lobomon.   
  
"Whoever built this temple must have created some secret passages and I bet one of them will hide the piece of Valmarmon." Lobomon said.  
  
"Oh, get real, Lobomon." Bokomon said. "This isn't a Indiana Jones movie, you know..."  
  
Veemon tapped Bokomon on the shoulder. "Actually, according to my books, some of the ancient Granasmon temples DOES contain secret passages."  
  
"Ah, nuts." Bokomon sighed. "I hate it when someone proves me wrong..."  
  
Lowemon started to feel the opposite wall and, surprising him, pushed a loose stone into the wall. "Hey! I think I found something!"  
  
The wall where Kumamon walked over to opened up, with wind blowing into his face. "Over here!"  
  
"You are right, Lobomon!" Patamon said. "There IS a secret passage in this temple!"  
  
"Never doubt you for a moment." Agunimon said, smiling.  
  
"Do you think this will lead us to where Valmarmon's piece is sealed in?" Beetlemon asked.  
  
"Only one way to find out!" Agunimon said, as he ran towards the opened wall, followed by his friends. "Here we go!!!"  
  
Neemon ran quite fast and his eyes bugged out when he found himself on a cliff that will lead him to his doom. Luckly, he was pulled back by Bokomon and Veemon by grabbing his pants.  
  
"Neemon!" Kazemon said. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I think so..." Neemon said. "Where are we anyway?"  
  
Veemon gasped as he looked around. "We are at the Granascliffs!"  
  
"Wha..?" Agunimon gasped as he looked over the ledge. There was nothing to see except whiteness of the clouds. He looked up to see the top of the Granascliffs with the sun shining above. "This... This is amazing..."  
  
Lobomon swore. "I guess some of the passages can lead intruders in the wrong direction when they want the piece of Valmarmon and I think this passage is one of them!"  
  
"You are wrong, brother." Said Lowemon as he walked over to another cave that was some meters away from the one the Digidestined came through. "When I pressed the button, it lead us to where the piece is hidden! We found it!"  
  
"How do you know where we are?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Follow me." Lowemon said, walking into the second cave. The others chased behind him and entered the cave.  
  
When they arrived, they saw Lowemon standing in front of a shrine that was in the middle of the cave area. And in the middle of the shrine is a big blue crystal ball.  
  
"Wha....?" Kazemon gasped. Then, she pointed to the cystal ball "What in blazes is THAT?!"  
  
Lowemon turned his gaze to Kazemon, a grim look in his eyes. "I think THIS is what we are looking for, you guys. THIS is where Valmarmon is..."  
  
"How would you know that...?" Beetlemon asked.  
  
"I remembered what Angemon said to us when we were back in Carbos Town..." Lowemon said.   
  
(Angemon) Valmarmon is growing with power as each day pass by. Seeking to break the seals which, for a time, have kept the darkness bound.  
  
Agunimon joined Lowemon and stared at the crystal ball. "So, this crystal ball was holding the piece of Valmarmon?"  
  
"I think so." Lowemon said. "I think this is called The Seal of Granasmon..."  
  
"Except..." Kumamon said, pointing to the crystal ball. "The seal is broken!!!"  
  
Lobomon walked looked at the crystal ball and noticed some black cracks on it. "Hes right! Which means that the piece is free!"  
  
"Thats it! I have worked it out!" Bokomon said, proudly.  
  
"I haven't..." Neemon moaned, getting a pants slap from Bokomon.  
  
"Listen, baka!" Bokomon said, gritting his teeth. "The troubles of the citizens of Lugia City began when the Seal of Granasmon broke, releasing the piece of Valmarmon it was holding..."  
  
"I knew I was right!" Agunimon said. "The Granas Tower that was east of Carbos Village was holding the Wings of Valmarmon, with a crystal ball along with it!"  
  
"That solves some questions..." Beetlemon said. "But, there are some questions that I would like to be answered. Why isn't Gadan effected?!"  
  
"And what piece of Valmarmon was sealed away and is now free??" Kumamon asked.  
  
Suddenly, the ground shook, causing the Legendary Warriors to be on their guard, Patamon and Veemon looking out for their next opponent and Bokomon and Neemon hid behind Agunimon.  
  
"I think we are about to find out." Veemon said.  
  
Bursting through the wall, an ugly mutant spider-like creature with two mouths, one on his head and one underneath, and two big venus-fly trap-like claws, came out and roared as he spotted the Legendary Warriors.  
  
Lobomon was sicken by the sight of the new monster. "I think this guy needs a new apperance!"  
  
"No kidding." Patamon said.  
  
"If only my book has information of the 7 pieces of Valmarmon and we will find out what or who this thing is!" Bokomon said.  
  
Agunimon fired some flaming darts towards the beast. "Get away, ugly! Pyro Darts!!!"  
  
The creature roared as some of the flames hit him and went back into the area he was hiding.  
  
Kazemon noticed where he came out of. "Whatever or whoever that thing was, he was hiding in that temple ruins!"  
  
"Come on!!!" Agunimon said, starting to run. "If he is the piece of Valmarmon, then we shall free this city's troubles!!!"  
  
"He might be leading us into a trap!!" Neemon said, panicing.  
  
"We have to face him sooner or later!" Kumamon said, running alongside Agunimon.  
  
"Let's go!!!" Beetlemon said, as he and the others followed Agunimon and Kumamon into the area where the monster came out of....  
  
When they entered the temple ruins, they found the creature that is part of Valmarmon, looking at the Digidestined and isn't backing down to face them.  
  
"Unless Duskmon has put on some weight, this isn't him." Agunimon joked.  
  
"What is he...?" Veemon gulped.  
  
Lobomon drew out his light sabers (No Star Wars part here) and got into his attack position. "Don't know. All we know is that he is the source of the town's trouble. Caution! Believe me or not, it's smell augurs danger."  
  
"You look delicious little ones." Said the creature, snarling in a disgusting way. "I shall strip your bones of your fine flesh, yes? So tender. So succulent."  
  
"That voice...." Lowemon gasped. "Where have I heard that voice before...."  
  
"Come, let me taste you. And the wings of Valmarmon shall make a fine main course, yes? And the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors will be my desert." Continued the creature.   
  
"Lowemon is right!" Kazemon said. "That voice is familiar...."  
  
*Wait a second... Everyone was hungry except, Gadan... That means..." Beetlemon thought before he gasped. "Its Gadan!!!!"  
  
"Gadan????" Kumamon gasped.  
  
"Ah! Gadan?!?" Agunimon gasped. "Is that you?!? Let me guess, new haircut?"   
  
"I am no longer the foolish weak Gadan!!!" Said the creature. "I am the Tounge of Valmarmon!!! I am the deadly ValToungemon!!!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:ValToungemon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Mutant Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Starving Tounge, Guillotine  
  
(Kazu) Oh, yuck! ValToungemon will eat ANYTHING as long as he gets full. And I hope these guys will escape his Starving TOunge attack. ValToungemon is also the Tounge of Valmarmon... Yuck...  
  
*************************  
  
"I understand this now!!!" Bokomon said. "ValToungemon is affecting the town's tounges!"  
  
"Huh??" Neemon asked, confused.  
  
"Everything we taste! Sweet or sour! Our taste buds are in our tounges! ValToungemon is using some sort of magic to affect the people's tounges so they won't eat!!!" Bokomon explained.  
  
"And Gadan!" Veemon gasped. "The reason he was still eating because he has the piece of Valmarmon inside of him!!!"  
  
"That is correct, my lovely food." ValToungemon said. "And I will eat you for my lunch!!!"  
  
"Sorry but, you won't have you meals right now! Whatever you eaten before was your last meal!" Agunimon said. "Get him!!!"  
  
"You will not win..." ValToungemon said.  
  
Agunimon leapt up and fired a series of flaming darts. "Pyro Darts!!!"  
  
"Lobo Kendo!!!" Yelled Lobomon as he shoved his lightsabers into one of ValToungemon's legs.  
  
Kazemon threw a lot of wind that came out of her hands. "Hurricane Wave!!!"  
  
"Thunder Fist!!!" Yelled Beetlemon, as he slammed ounces of electricity onto ValToungemon.  
  
Kumamon breathed in and blew out winds of coldness. "Crystal Freeze!!!"  
  
A burst of energy came out of the lion's mouth that was on Lowemon's chest. "Endlich Meteor!!!"  
  
ValToungemon groaned slightly as 6 attacks struck all around him. "That is the best you can do!!! I think I will need some more energy...."  
  
"Hey!!!" Called out a voice as 4 Digimon that is crossover of a bat and a monkey, came out of some holes and flew in front of ValToungemon. "We are trying to get some sleep here!!!"  
  
"Those are Vilemon!!!!" Bokomon screamed. "What are they doing here?!?!"  
  
"They live here." Patamon said.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Vilemon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Evil Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Nightmare Shocker, Scratch  
  
(Henry) These guys don't know what they are up against. Vilemon are small but, their Nightmare Shocker CAN hurt you. I bet their attacks can't hurt ValToungemon though..."  
  
*************************  
  
"Well, well, well." ValToungemon said, cackling. "Some treats for me."  
  
"How dare you say we are food!" The Vilemon said, together. They all opened their mouths and small rings of shockwaves came out of their mouths. "Nightmare Shocker!!!"  
  
ValToungemon laughed as Vilemon's attack did nothing to him. "That is the best you can do?"  
  
The Vilemon gulped together. "Who is this guy?"  
  
"That is the Tounge of Valmarmon!!!" Bokomon shouted.  
  
"Oh no!!! Not the Tounge of Valmarmon!!! Anything but that!!!" The Vilemon paniced before they scrathed their heads in confusion. "Who is Valmarmon?"  
  
Bokomon sweatdropped. "Oh brother..."  
  
Neemon had a quick thing. "Thats a good question. Who IS Valmarmon?"  
  
"Oh, for goodness sake!!!" Bokomon said, as he fell to the ground.  
  
ValToungemon laughed. "Nothing like good old entertainment. Now, let's fest!!!" He stopped moving and a brown orb with tentacles and a mouth that opened up, appeared above him. "Dinner time!!! Straving Tounge!!!"  
  
The Vilemon screamed as they were sucked into ValToungemon's special attack. When they were inside the Starving Tounge, the orb's mouth made an eating motion before exploding into data and loaded into ValToungemon. All that remains of the four Vilemon were 4 Digi-eggs that left the ruin temple.  
  
"Oh man!!!" Agunimon gasped as Kazemon and Lobomon joined him. "We have to stop him before we are next on his menu!!!"  
  
"But, how?" Kazemon asked. "We didn't even made a scratch on him."  
  
"As Human warriors, no. But, what about Beast warriors?" Lobomon asked.  
  
"Good idea!" Agunimon said. "Everyone! Become your Beast forms!"  
  
"Not so fast!" ValToungemon said. "I'm still hungry! Guillotine!!!" He began to suck in deeply, bring Agunimon, Kazemon and Lobomon towards his mouth.  
  
"Hey!!! What is he doing?!" Agunimon gasped, as he grabbed the ground hard with one hand and grabbed Lobomon's arm with the other. "He already had the Vilemon!!!"  
  
"I guess it was his starter!" Lobomon said, as he grabbed Kazemon's leg.  
  
Kazemon turned to Beetlemon, Kumamon, Lowemon, Bokomon, Neemon, Veemon and Patamon, who were all safe from danger. "Help us, you guys!"  
  
"Hold on! I'll help you!" Beetlemon said, as he was covered by Digi-code.  
  
"Here we go!!!" Kumamon added, as he was also covered by Digi-code.  
  
Lowemon was also covered by Digi-code as he said. "We are coming!"   
  
"BEETLEMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! METALKABUTERIMON!!!"  
  
"KUMAMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! KORIKKAKUMON!!!"  
  
"LOWEMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! KAISERLEOMON!!!"  
  
ValToungemon was so busy trying to suck Agunimon, Kazemon and Lobomon into his mouth that he didn't noticed MetalKabuterimon aiming towards his mouth with the cannon on his head.  
  
"No one will eat my friends!" MetalKabuterimon said. "Electron Cannon!!!"  
  
ValToungemon screamed in pain as he felt the special attack of MetalKabuterimon into his mouth. "ARGH!!! This taste disgusting!!!"  
  
"You are the one to talk!" Kazemon said, as he landed on the ground while Lobomon helped Agunimon up to the ground.  
  
"I think I will take that as an insult!" ValToungemon growled.  
  
"And he just found out now?" Lobomon joked.  
  
"Frozen Arrowheads!!!" Korikkakumon called out, as he fired his dreadlocks, grabbing him and holding him in the air from behind. "How is the view up there? Bet ya didn't know about me creeping up from behind you, huh?!"  
  
"Get me down from here!!!" ValToungemon cried out.  
  
"Let me think about it. NO!" Korikkakumon called out. "KaiserLeomon, go for it!"  
  
"Right! Hey, pal! Chew on this!!" KaiserLeomon roared as he leapt up, covered in darkness. "Schwarz König!!!"  
  
"NO!!!!! HOW COULD I LOSE!?!?!?" ValToungemon cried out as KaiserLeomon went through him and Korikkakumon dropped him onto the ground. As he hitted the floor, Digi-code started to surround him. KaiserLeomon knew what he has to do now...  
  
"KAISERLEOMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! LOWEMON!!!"  
  
"I'm hungry...." Moaned ValToungemon, dazed and defeated.  
  
"Seems you are a bit tounge-tied." Lowemon said, as he held his D-Tector out. "Let this Digivice purify your soul! DIGI-CODE SCAN!!!"  
  
The Digi-code of ValToungemon went into Kouchi's D-Tector, along with a small object with a tounge upon it. When ValToungemon vanished, Gadan was in his place...  
  
"Did we beat him...?" Patamon asked.  
  
"We beat him!" Veemon said, with a nod.  
  
Korikkakumon bended down and picked up Gadan's body. "We better get him to Angewomon."  
  
"Then, we better go back the way we came through." MetalKabuterimon said.  
  
Agunimon noticed a stairway. "Hold on a second..."   
  
"What is it?" Lobomon asked.  
  
Agunimon walked over to the staircase and started to go up. "I have a feeling this stairway is going to help us.  
  
"Be careful!!!" Kazemon called out.  
  
Agunimon went up and up until he came to a door. He opened it and peered inside. He gasped when he reconised where he was. "This.. This is Gadan's mantion!!!"  
  
Later, the Digidestined were back in their human forms, standing over Gadan's body in the church with Angewomon.  
  
"Angewomon? What has happened to Gadan?" Zoe asked.  
  
Angewomon kneeled beside Gadan and sighed. "Something happened to him when he became possessed with the Tounge of Valmarmon inside of him..."  
  
"What do you mean...?" JP said, worried.  
  
"Our holy book contains a passage that speaks of this. First Valmarmon possesses one's soul, and then devours it." Angewomon said.  
  
"Hey, thats what Angemon told us." Tommy said. "Maybe this is what happened to Gadan!"  
  
"Yes... The poor man. Valmarmon took advantage of the weakness of his Soul." Angewomon said.  
  
"He was after the Wings of Valmarmon I have got from Carbos Village." Kouchi said. "Why is that?"  
  
Angewomon shook her head sadly. "The pieces of Valmarmon wants to devour each other. When one piece was able to devour all 6 pieces, Valmarmon will be reborn!"  
  
"That explains why Gadan thought Kouchi smelled lovely to eat!" Veemon said.  
  
"He was catching the scent of the Wings of Valmarmon inside Kouchi's D-Tector!" Bokomon said. "Yes, that explains it all..."  
  
"Angewomon... What is going to happen to Gadan?" Takuya  
  
Angewomon smiled kindly at Takuya. "Nothing. He needs some rest now. Thanks to you, his soul wasn't fully devoured. He will be fine..."  
  
The gang sighed, relieved.   
  
Koji looked out of the window and smiled. "We did it, you guys. We saved Lugia City!"  
  
"We sure did." Kouchi added, with a smile.  
  
"And as a special reward, I will make the Skyway free for you to ride tomorrow." Angewomon said.  
  
"Thank you!!!" Zoe said, with a smile.  
  
Takuya opened the door and started to walk out. "All right, everyone. We will head back to the inn. Now its ValToungemon-free, I'm sure the innkeeper will give us REAL food instead of that Arum Root stuff!"  
  
"Yeah!" Tommy agreed.  
  
"Goodbye, everyone." Angewomon said, smiling. "Good luck on your journey!!!"  
  
"Bye!" Veemon called out.  
  
"Good luck, Seraphimon." Angewomon smiled.  
  
Patamon blushed. "Thank you. Bye."  
  
Neemon waved goodbye. "Bye bye Ange-who-mon..."  
  
"Ange-WO-mon!!!" The Ultimate angel giggled when she hear Bokomon yelling and pulling Neemon's pants with a SLAP!!!  
  
Along the Digidestined's way to the Lugia Inn, they met up with the male Houndoom, the female Umbreon and the small male Eevee hybrids.  
  
"Feeling better?" Takuya asked.  
  
The Houndoom nodded with a smile. "Thanks to Patamon and your party. Thank you very much."   
  
"I am so glad that we are back to normal." The Umbreon said, also with a smile. "I just cannot thank you enough."   
  
"Thank you, miss!" The little Eevee said, smiling at Zoe.  
  
"No problem." JP said. "Glad we could help..."  
  
"I have something important to do, so……" The Houndoom said before he and his family walked off.  
  
Zoe sighed. "So, measure for measure, all's well that ends well. The townsfolk have been saved, and all is as it should be." Then, her face went into a grim. "Mr. Gadan, well, he took care of his body, but, not his soul. Perhaps this was his error."   
  
"He was right, to a certain extent." JP said.   
  
"What do you mean?" Zoe asked, confused.   
  
JP looked up to the sky. "The people of this town, they sacrificed their well-being for the promise of wealth. Gadan didn't have to do anything, really, the people decided what they wanted. A subtle trap."   
  
"But, still. The trap has been sprung." Veemon said. "All has been put right. If everyone works together, happiness will return to even this broken world, it feels like that Lord Granasmon is watching over us."  
  
Takuya kneeled beside Veemon. "I think you've missed the point entirely, buddy. The story doesn't end here. We don't all hold hands and skip home."  
  
"It doesn't?" Neemon asked.  
  
"No..." Takuya said, with a laugh. "The world is not so black and white. The answers aren't as pat as you'd like to believe."   
  
"What else do you mean?" Veemon asked.   
  
"You'll find out eventually." Takuya said, before he started to walk away. "Come on, we've yet to   
cross the Granacliffs! Tomorrow, we are just a little father to the Cathedral!"  
  
And with that, they headed towards the Inn. Overnight, they had a good meal instead of eating the Arum Root and had a good nightsleep. Next morning, they got up and boarded the Skyway.  
  
Tommy looked out of the window as the SKyway was over the middle of the Granascliffs. He sighed and sat down beside Takuya and Patamon.  
  
"I can't believe this adventure is coming to an end." Takuya said. "When we arrive, its just head on over to the Holy Cathedral as the Legendary Warriors and have Zera destroy the Wings and Tounge of Valmarmon..."  
  
"This adventure isn't coming to an end..." Kouchi said. "We have to stop Duskmon!!!"  
  
JP placed his hand on Kouchi's shoulder. "Calm down, Kouchi. You are right. We do have to stop Duskmon. I wonder how he can exist without you...."  
  
Kouchi was silent. "I... I don't know..."  
  
"Well, all I know is that Valmarmon will never return when Zera destroys those 2 pieces you have collected, Kouchi." Veemon said, with a smile. "He needs all 7 to come back and this is not going to happen, right?"  
  
"Right." Kouchi said, with a nod.  
  
"I wonder what the 5 other pieces are..." Zoe wondered.  
  
"Dunno..." Bokomon said. "Just be glad it stays that way..."  
  
"Yeah..." Patamon nodded.  
  
Neemon fell asleep.  
  
"Okay, everyone. When we arrive at the Cathedral, evolve into your Human forms and lets go and meet the pope of Granasmon!" Takuya said.  
  
"Right!" Zoe, Koji, Tommy, Kouchi and JP said.  
  
Suddenly, there was a screeching noise from the ship as it started to rock about...  
  
"Wha... What is going on???" Bokomon cried out.  
  
Outside, a big red dark moon glowed angry as it changed the white cliffs of Granasmon into red. The Skyway ship was being tossed and turned and threw the ship away. To the other side of the Granascliffs..... At that point, an evil dark laughter was heard....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Oh no!!! Will Takuya and the others be okay?! To find out, wait until the next chapter of the Revivial of Valmarmon!!!  
  
And now, the drama starts... Wait until you read chapters 8 to 10 and you will see what I mean... 


	8. A New Mystery in a New Town! Curse of Va...

(Guardromon) Entering the ancient ruins of the Granasmon Temple, the Digidestined met up with another piece of Valmarmon. The Tounge of Valmarmon, ValToungemon!!! This thing was possessing the owner of Skyway, Gadan, and fought the Digidestined. It was only the power of KaiserLeomon, MetalKabuterimon and Korikkakumon that ValToungemon wass defeated. Lowemon scanned the Tounge of Valmarmon out of Gadan, giving him a total of 2 pieces of the Dark God. And now, with the Skyway free, the Digidestined boarded the Skyway where they shall finally arrive at the Holy Cathedral. But, halfway across the Granascliffs, something terrible happened! Its kinda hard to describe but, the ship started to rock all over the place while an evil red moon shone in the sky..... And before you know it... the Skyway was thrown across to the other side... Along with the Digidestined.... Whats going to happen now?!  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
EPISODE 8:A New Mystery in a New Town! Curse of Valmarmon Part 2?!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
"Takuya..." Cried a innocent voice. "Takuya, wake up!!!"  
  
"Huh... wha...?" Groaned Takuya, as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked up to see a familiar face. "Huh...? Patamon...?"  
  
"Yay!" Cried Patamon, giving off a huge smile. "Hes awake! Hes awake!"  
  
Takuya noticed that he was lying with his back on a lot of snow. He slowly got up and turned to the small Digimon. "Patamon... Where are the others...?"  
  
"Over there." Patamon said, pointing.  
  
Takuya looked at where Patamon was pointing and gasped. Zoe was checking on Tommy while Koji was helping JP up off the ground. He also gave a little chuckle as he saw Bokomon trying to get Neemon off the branch of a pine tree. The Skyway ship they were on was busted up and also, beyond repairs. Good thing they were able to get off it.  
  
"Takuya? Are you all right?" Takuya turned to his side to see Veemon walking up to him. "Well? Aren't ya?"  
  
"I'm fine..." Takuya sighed. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, something attacked the Skyway and threw us across the Granascliffs...." Veemon said.  
  
Takuya gave Veemon a confused look. "Somebody THREW us?! But, who?! How?! When?!"   
  
"I dunno..." Veemon said before pointing to sky. "But, look up there..."  
  
Takuya looked up and gasped. In front of the huge white moon was a small red moon that glowed for evil... Takuya slowly got up and turned to Veemon. "What is that...?"  
  
"That... That is Valmarmon's Moon..." Veemon said, shaking.  
  
Bokomon heard this and looked up in the sky. "The Moon of Valmarmon...?"   
  
"Another Digimon." Neemon said.  
  
"Huh?" Bokomon asked, confused.  
  
"ValMoonmon." Neemon explained.  
  
Bokomon sneered at Neemon before he grabbed his pants, slaps him and sweatdrops as Neemon goes up and down, up and down, up and down, thanks to the branch he was hanging on. Neemon was finally free of the branch before he landed onto Bokomon in a cloud of snow, before the snow on the pine tree where Neemon was hanging, fell upon Bokomon and Neemon.....  
  
As Tommy and Zoe went over to help Bokomon and Neemon out of the snow, after laughing their heads off, JP joined Takuya, Veemon and Patamon, as they were looking up in the sky.  
  
"What is Valmarmon's Moon, Veemon?" JP asked.  
  
"Legends say that before the big battle between Granasmon and Valmarmon, the Evil God himself created that moon as his own base... And even though Valmarmon was defeated, his moon gave off an evil scary glow that will scare the people of its evil powers..." Veemon said.  
  
"I'm shaking right now..." Patamon said.  
  
"Where is he...?" Asked Koji.  
  
Everyone, including Bokomon and Neemon as they were able to get out the mount of snow, turned around to Koji, who looked upset.  
  
"Where is who?" Neemon asked.  
  
"Kouchi! Where is Kouchi?!" Koji yelled.  
  
Takuya gasped and looked around. "Koji is right! Kouchi is missing!!!"  
  
"He wouldn't have fallen into the Granascliffs?!" JP asked.  
  
Zoe frowned and bonked JP on the head. "You are not helping, JP!"  
  
Koji fell to his knees as tears started to well up in his eyes. "Kou...chi..."  
  
Veemon took some sniffs in the air and smiled. "Koji! Don't panic! I can smell Kouchi's scent!"  
  
"Really?!" Tommy asked, hope in his eyes. "Where is he?!"  
  
Veemon started to run off. "Follow me!"  
  
"Veemon! Wait up!" Called out Patamon, as he flew after the little dragon.  
  
"Come on!!!" Koji said. "Hold on, Kouchi! We are coming!"  
  
"Who is missing?" Neemon asked as he ran behind Tommy and JP.  
  
Bokomon glared at Neemon. "Trust you to be a comedian at a time like this.  
  
"Can you say that again?" Neemon asked before there was a sound of pants-slapping...   
  
As for Kouchi, he was lying in a pile of snow. Out cold... He suddenly woke up when he heard something. "What?"  
  
"Kouchi...." Came out a dark, menacing voice  
  
Kouchi quickly got up and looked around, trying to see who owns the dark voice. "Who.. Who are you?! Where are you?!"  
  
"Kouchi...."   
  
"Answer ME!!!!!" Yelled out Kouchi. Then, he noticed something. He walked over a tiny piece belonging to the broken Skyway. It was kinda like a mirror. Kouchi stared into it and gasped.  
  
Instead of Kouchi's reflection, there was a demon man dressed in black, with eyeballs and skulls all over his body. "Hello, Kouchi. I always wanted to meet you again..."  
  
"It can't be..." Kouchi gasped. "Duskmon!!!"  
  
"Yes." Duskmon said. "It's me..."  
  
"Wha..? What are you doing here?!" Kouchi asked.  
  
"To see you, Kouchi." Duskmon said.   
  
"To see me...?" Kouchi said, confused.  
  
Duskmon laughed. "Don't you even see, Kouchi?! I came to see you to give up the Spirits and use me to Spirit Evolve into..."  
  
"What?!" Kouchi gasped. "The Spirits?! Lowemon and KaiserLeomon?!"  
  
"Yes... These so-called 'Warriors' are not the true Spirits of Darkness, Kouchi." Duskmon said. "You see, the TRUE Spirits of Darkness is the one you see before you..."  
  
"Duskmon and Velgemon?" Kouchi asked.  
  
"That is correct..." Duskmon said. "Lowemon and KaiserLeomon are nothing more than weaklings. I'm your true Dark Warrior, your dark self. Take me as your partner, Kouchi, and together, we will overcome our dangerous path. What do you say...?"  
  
Kouchi was silent until his face became filled with anger and hate. "I say NEVER!!!"  
  
"Hmm?" Duskmon was confused.  
  
Kouchi held his D-Tector up. "The true Warriors of AncientSphinxmon's Spirits are Lowemon and KaiserLeomon!!! You and Velgemon only existed when Cherubimon couldn't control the powers of Lowemon and his Beast form!" Kouchi explained, anger still in his voice. "So, he used some sort of darkness to change the Spirits into you and your fake Beast!"  
  
"Fake Beast?" Duskmon asked. "Is that what you call the true Beast Warrior of Darkness? A fake Beast? How dare you say that!"  
  
"And thats another thing!" Kouchi yelled. "Veemon said that you are now existing without ME!!! Is THIS true?!"  
  
Duskmon nodded. "It is true."   
  
"Then, HOW?!!?" Kouchi yelled. "How can you exist without me?!?!"  
  
Duskmon just laughed. "I'm not going to tell you, my friend. Since you were so rude to me."  
  
"You..." Kouchi sneered. "You get back here right now or I will......."  
  
"Or what?!" Duskmon challanged. "You can't hurt me! I'm just an image! I'm using my mind to send you a message, Kouchi. To make you an offer that you just turned down!"  
  
Kouchi curled his hands up into fists. "I swear! It will be my pleasure as Lowemon to take you down!!! And I will find out how you are brought back!!! You hear me?!"  
  
"I hear you, Kouchi." Duskmon said as he started to vanish. "But, I will tell you one thing. My secret of returning will be shown to you, someday. I promise you that.... Someday, Kouchi, we will fight and I will prove to you that Lowemon is weak!"  
  
"Duskmon!!!" Hissed Kouchi.  
  
The image of Duskmon vanished but, his dark voice roams around Kouchi's head. "Remember, Kouchi. Remember... We WILL meet again..."  
  
Kouchi kneeled down the snow and breathed heavily. "He... He really is back... This is impossible... How can he be BACK!?"  
  
"Hey!!!" Called out a voice, belonging to Veemon. "There he is!!!"  
  
Kouchi looked up to see Takuya, Koji, JP, Zoe, Tommy, Patamon, Bokomon, Neemon and Veemon running towards him. He stood up and smiled at his friends. "I'm glad you guys are all right..."  
  
"Me too!" Koji said as he hugged Kouchi when he and the others met up with the Digidestined of Darkness. "Thank goodness you are all right, brother..."  
  
"Yeah, me too..." Kouchi said before turning to the others. "So, now what?"  
  
"Dunno... At least we least we avoided taking a dive into the Granacliffs." JP said. "I wonder how far off course we were blown to come to this strange place."  
  
Bokomon brought his book out, flipped some pages and found what he was looking for. "According to the position we are in, it looks like we were blown along the Granacliffs towards the north."   
  
"What?!" Zoe gasped. "You mean that our journey to Holy Cathedral is gonna continue?!"  
  
"Of course..." Bokomon said.  
  
"Any chance of us being able to arrive at Holy Cathedral?" Tommy asked.  
  
Bokomon nodded. "Yes. In order to get from here to the Holy Cathedral, we will have to go through the Greymon Mountains that will take over 2 days to make it."  
  
"2 days?!" Moaned JP. "Not 2 days..."  
  
Takuya took the book from Bokomon and had a quick look in it. "No worries, you guys. According to this book, there is a village some miles from here. If we start now, we will arrive at the village by nightfall."  
  
"Whats this village called?" Koji asked.  
  
"Articuno Village." Takuya said. "Shall we?"  
  
"Lets!" Patamon said.  
  
With that, Takuya and his friends started their journey to the nearest village while Kouchi walked behind, shaken by Duskmon's apperance.  
  
"Will I ever meet Duskmon again..?" Kouchi whispered. "I hope not..."  
  
Meanwhile, the lonesome Inumon that protects the villagers of Howling Mountain (Also appears in Chapter 1) was still angry and sad as he sat in a sunlight that shone through a hole in the dark, gloom cave he was in...  
  
Inumon looked up to the sunlight with tears in his eyes. "Why did they take her.... Why did that take you.... Huskymon.... why....? Why.........?" He bowed his head as tears ran down his face. "I cannot forget our first time we met...."  
  
It was then, he had a flashback......  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Inumon remembered sitting underneath an apple tree at the base of Howling Mountain. Beside him was his best friend, a small yellow dog Digimon known as Labramon. These two were always chatting about their favourite subject; the Legendary Ancient Warriors that defeated Lucemon. Inumon says that he always wanted to be a hero like Ancient Warriors.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Labramon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Retrieving, Cure Liquor.  
  
(Agumon) Labramon are small but, don't let your guard down. His bite is worst than his bark! The Labramon in Howling Mountain is best friends of Inumon, also the young brother of Chatsuramon, leader of the Canine Digimon. Labramon's special ablilities are no attack house but, they ARE healing up abilities.   
  
*************************  
  
"Hey, Inumon!" Labramon said.  
  
"Yeah, Labramon?" Inumon said, looking down at his friend.  
  
"I was wondering... If you were able to Digivolve into a Mega, which Digimon would you become?" Asked Labramon.  
  
"Thats easy." Inumon said, chuckling. "It is YoukaiInumon."  
  
"Why him?" Labramon asked.  
  
"Well, you see, an ancester of mine was the only one who became YoukaiInumon, a Mega Beast Man Digimon. Usually, Digimon who saw YoukaiInumon thinks he is a Dark Knight Digimon, but they are wrong." Inumon said.   
  
"Wow..." Labramon smiled.  
  
"Yeah... And I believe one day I would become one. I believe I will Digivolve into YoukaiInumon! Thats a promise!" Said Inumon just before a voice interupted them.  
  
"That never will happen, my friends. Because since the Digital World is ruled and guarded by the 3 Great Angels known as Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon, I believe there is not going to be a war like Lucemon and the 10 Ancient Warriors so soon." Both the dog Digimon looked up and to see saw their old friend flying towards them. A humaniod brown dragon.  
  
Inumon smiled as he saw who it was. "Its Divinemon!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Divinemon..  
LEVEL:Rookie..  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Holy Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Homing Lasers, Laser Storm.  
  
(Kenta) Divinemon are loyal to their friends and will protect everyone with his Homing Lasers. No matter what the danger is! THIS is Panzerdramon's Rookie form.  
  
*************************  
  
"Hey Divinemon, what's up?" Asked Labramon as the Holy Dragon Digimon landed in front of them  
  
"Oh nothing." Divinemon said as he picked up an apple up that was beside Inumon and ate it.  
  
"Nothing?" Inumon asked, shocked. "Then, why are you here?!"  
  
"Easy to explain, my dear friends. I just heard about a new dog Digimon that is now living upon the mountains. And I hear it's a beautiful female one." Explained Divinemon as Inumon and Labramon looked at him confused.  
  
Then, they felt a really cold wind. It came from the lake. They went over to the lake and they saw a beautiful creature that they never had seen before. It was a humanoid dog with pink gloves on her paws and a pink neckerchief aroung of her neck. She had a silver and white fur and blue sky eyes. She was skating gracefully on the ice.  
  
"That must be her!" Divinemon said, smiling at the gaping faces of Inumon and Labramon.  
  
"Wow, you are right, Divinemon, She's really beautiful." Remarked Labramon as he wasn't taking his eyes away from the female.  
  
"I told you, didn't I ?" Divinemon said. The Holy Dragon then blinked when he realized Inumon wasn't moving. Divinemon sighed. "Hello, Digital World to Inumon. Hello?" Said Divinemon as he was waving his hand in the front of Inumon's face. He didn't reacted.  
  
"Hey, who are you?!" Said the female Digimon as Divinemon, Labramon and Inumon sweatdropped and gulped; they have been discovered.  
  
"I am Inumon and this is Labramon and Divinemon. We just were amazed about you skating so greatifully a while ago." Inumon said, quickly while his two friends gave out a small wave.  
  
"You and Labramon were amazed." Divinemon said, chuckling as Labramon gave him a glare.  
  
Inumon didn't listen. "Are you from anywhere really cold? Asked Inumon as the female Digimon nodded to him.  
  
"That's right, I am Huskymon. I'm from the Glacial Area. But there wasn't many dog Digimon so, I decide to move here." Said Huskymon smiling to them, making Inumon blush. "I'm still new here, would you mind if you show this place?" Asked Huskymon as Inumon nodded to her.   
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Huskymon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Ice Arrows, Frozen Wind.  
  
(Yolei) Isn't she beautiful?! Huskymon uses artic attacks so, be careful unless you want to have a REAL cold shoulder!  
  
*************************  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Inumon smiled as he held his head into the air, tears still running down his cheek. "I will never forget it... I will never forget it... And don't worry, I will avenge you... by destroying the Legendary Warriors! I promise you THAT!"  
  
"Okay, you guys..." Moaned JP. "Whats happening?!"  
  
"How should WE know?!" Takuya shot back. "Its getting misty here!"   
  
Takuya was right as they were somehow walked into a white fog and couldn't see a thing. Luckily, they decided to hold hands to guide each other with Takuya leading in front while Patamon rested upon Veemon's head.  
  
"Where?" Neemon asked.  
  
"I hate to say this but, where is what?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"Misty! The one from the Pokemon show." Neemon said.  
  
Bokomon glared at Neemon, even though he couldn't see because of the fog. "I have a free hand here so, you know what comes next?"  
  
"Pants slap?" Neemon asked.  
  
Zoe shook her head when she heard Neemon scream in pain from the pants slap. "Cut it out, you two. No time to do some comical things!"  
  
"Too late..." Tommy sighed.  
  
"Takuya, do you even know where we are going?!" JP asked.  
  
"I would if it wasn't for this stupid fog!" Takuya yelled out.   
  
"Calm down, Takuya." Koji said. "We don't blame ya. Even if we do get lost, Zoe and JP will become Kazemon and Beetlemon to see where we are."  
  
"Erm, you guys...." Veemon said.  
  
"Whats the matter, Veemon?" Kouchi asked.  
  
"I think we are not in the snow anymore..." Veemon said, uneasily, as his feet flet something that wasn't snow...  
  
"Huh....?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Hes right..." Bokomon gasped as he felt it as well.  
  
Neemon was confused, as usual. "Right about what?"  
  
"Don't even think about it, Bokomon." Zoe said, very stern.  
  
"Never mind about THAT! It lookslike we got ourselves pretty lost." Takuya said.   
  
"Man, the fog sure is thick." JP said.   
  
"I wonder. Is this really the right road we on?" Koji asked.  
  
"Does it really matter?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Of course it does." Kouchi said.  
  
"Never mind..." Takuya sighed.   
  
The fog started to lift itself, shocking the Digidestined when they saw something they have never seen before. Instead of snow they were standing in, they were now standing in field of flowers, complete with a small hill with a big tree in the middle.  
  
"Wait a second!!!" Neemon gasped. "This isn't snow!!!!"  
  
"Brilliant observation, Sherlock." Bokomon moaned, sarcasticly.  
  
Patamon sniffed the air. "Odd, there is no smell of life in this place."   
  
"Why do flowers bloom in such a barren place?" Zoe asked.   
  
Suddenly, some fireflies hovered in front of Zoe, circles around her before flying all over the place. Everyone was quiet until...  
  
"Who are you?" Came a voice of a child. "This is my garden."   
  
Everyone turned around to see a small Eevee female hybrid child. She stood there with an innocent look in her eyes.   
  
"I am sorry. We are travelers, lost on the road." Zoe said.   
  
"Do you know where we are?" Kouchi asked.  
  
The Eevee child nodded. "This is the garden of Happiness. My precious secret place. Everyone who comes here forgets their bad memories and gets happy. If you come here, it means that your heart wants to be saved. Look, aren't all the flowers so pretty?"   
  
Zoe noticed something strange about the child. "Um, but…your eyes. Are they perhaps.....?"   
  
"Yes, my eyes were bad ever since I was born. But I'm fine now. Thanks to Granasmon, I can see everything now." The Eevee child said, happily. "So I am not lonely any longer."   
  
"These flowers are nice enough, I guess. If you are into that stuff. It isn't my style." Koji said, eyeing the garden.   
  
"That is because you are not trying to see. You are trying to be someone you are not. Warm your heart, like these others." The Eevee child said as the small fireflies hovered in front of her. "Sir. I thought you would understand how good this place is."   
  
Kouchi knew what the child was talking to. Kouchi himself. "What do you mean?"   
  
"Don't you understand? You should ask the human in the black outfit." The Eevee child said.   
  
"Human in the black outfit...?" Kouchi mumbled. "Does she mean Lowemon.... or Duskmon...?"   
  
"Anyway, keep this place a secret, promise?" The Eevee child said as she ran up the hill before turning back to the Digidestined. "Sir, don't eat me!" With that, to everyone's surprise, she vanishes behind the tree.  
  
Kouchi stood silent as the others walked beside him.  
  
"What is up with her?" Takuya asked.   
  
"I... I do not know." Kouchi said   
  
Takuya sighed. "Oh well, now the fog is gone, we might be able to continue our journey. Come on!"   
With that, Takuya led his friends down a path where they arrived at the part of the snowy path before the fog appeared. And what makes it even stranger that the path leading to the flowers was no longer there.  
  
"Huh, now where are we?" Bokomon asked.   
  
JP noticed something. "Hey, where did the girl and her garden go?"   
  
"Could it have been a dream?" Tommy asked.  
  
"If it was, we must have had a share dream." Veemon said.  
  
Patamon flew off Veemon's head and cheered as he saw something from a high view. "I see it! I see the Articuno Village!!!"  
  
Later, the Digidestined arrived at their next location. The Articuno Village. This village is filled with Pokemon hybrids of different kinds. The houses of the village is made of stone and it is falling apart.  
  
Kouchi noticed the mood of the villagers. "There is a certain sadness about this village. I   
wonder what the source."   
  
Two of the Articuno villagers, a male Houndour and a female Pidgeotto, noticed the Digidestined and gasped at the sight of Patamon.  
  
"Oh! A Holy Angel has arrived!" The Houndour cried out. "I am so glad, oh, the village is saved! Come, Chief! The Angel has arrived!" With that, the Houndour ran off.  
  
"Erm.... are they speaking of me?" Patamon asked.   
  
"Huh? What is going on here?" Koji asked.  
  
With that, the Houndour came back with a male Jolteon hybrid that was wearing a key. He is the chief of the Articuno village.  
  
"So you have finally come. Our village, please, save us." The Jolteon chief begged.   
  
Takuya scratched his head."You have lost me, chief. I don't think anyone of us put in weekend reservations here."   
  
"Huh? So you haven't come to save the village?" The Jolteon chief said, confused.   
  
"Our journey is to the Holy Cathedral." Tommy explained "We are merely passing through"  
  
"So, this Patamon can't Digivolve into an Angel?" The Pidgeotto asked.  
  
"I use to be Seraphimon." Patamon said.  
  
"Seraphimon?! One of the 3 Great Angels?!" The Jolteon chief gasped.  
  
Bokomon nodded. "Thats right but, he has lost the powers of Seraphimon so, don't expect him to help you much."  
  
"So you haven't come to save the village. I thought for sure they'd be here by now. What does this mean for us?" The Jolteon chief said, sadly.   
  
"Good question. What is going on here?" Takuya asked.   
  
"These things should not be spoken of in this place. Please come to my house." The Jolteon chief said as he led the Digidestined into his house.  
  
Later, the Digidestined were sitting on the floor in front of the Jolteon chief, who was sitting in his chair, between a female Espeon and the male Houndour that was outside.   
  
"All right!" Koji said. "Explain to us what is going on here!"  
  
"Well, you see, strangers. Strange things have been happening here in this village. Villagers have been suddenly falling asleep. At first we thought it was just fatigue. But they just kept sleeping. Days and days at a time they slept." The Jolteon chief explained.   
  
"And you do not believe that they are merely unwell?" Zoe asked.   
  
The Jolteon chief shook his head. "I wish it were so, but...."  
  
"They are not?" Tommy asked.   
  
"To be blunt, I believe it is some kind of curse." The Jolteon chief said, sighing.  
  
Zoe raised an eyebrow after hearing that. "A curse? What leads you to believe this?"   
  
"Dreams. Ever since falling asleep, all of the villagers kept having the same dream. A presence watching, waiting, it's eyes. Great and terrible. Terrifying." The Jolteon chief said, shaking.   
  
"Curse, right?" Veemon asked.   
  
"We have no solid proof. Yet, we could not bear the dread of it. We sent to the Cathedral for aid." The Jolteon chief said.  
  
"Then, why did they thought Patamon might help?" JP asked.  
  
"Haven't I told you this before?!" Bokomon said. "Patamon's Champion form is the holy Angemon before becoming MagnaAngemon and then, Seraphimon!"   
  
"So that is why you thought Patamon was here to save you." Tommy said.   
  
"Yes, that is exactly so." The Jolteon chief said.   
  
"Well, it is a shame. But like we said, we are just passing through." Takuya said. "I'm sorry but, I don't think there is anything we can do to help."   
  
"There is one thing you can do..." The Jolteon chief said.   
  
"What is that?" Kouchi asked.  
  
"Um. Will you please stay for just one day. The priestess from the Cathedral should be here soon. I do not expect you to take her place, but if you stay here with Patamon, the curse may be somewhat allayed." The Jolteon chief said.  
  
"How come?" Neemon asked.  
  
"Believe it or not, I can smell some holy power from your Patamon. You did say he use to be one of the 3 Great Angels, Seraphimon. Right?" The Jolteon chief asked.  
  
"I see.... You think that Patamon's scent of holy power could stop whatever this curse is for the moment." Bokomon said.  
  
"Thats right." The Jolteon chief said, nodding.  
  
"Another one fell asleep today. We are all uneasy." The Espeon said.  
  
"Takuya...?" Zoe said, turning to the leader of the Digidestined.  
  
Takuya sighed. "Well, it is dark outside."   
  
Zoe smiled and nods to the Jolteon chief. "We shall do as you ask. It is not much but we would   
be happy to stay in the village."  
  
"Thank you..." The Jolteon chief said, smiling. "The inn is near the front gate."  
  
The Digidestined said their thanks, got up and left the house and headed to the inn. Inside the inn, they were greeted by an apperance of the innkeeper, a female Arcanine hybrid.  
  
The Arcanine hybrid gasped as she saw Patamon. "He has arrived...."  
  
"Oh man, not again..." Groaned Takuya as the Arcanine ran up to Veemon, who has Patamon, resting upon his head."  
  
"Is that you, Holy Angel? My son Growly is not well and does not wake up. Please do what you can to save him!" The Arcanine said, pleading.   
  
"Um, unfortunately, we are simple travelers. We are not the ones you are expecting." Veemon said.   
  
The female Arcanine blinked and sighed sadly. "Oh, I am so sorry. I've made a terrible mistake. My name is Canine, I hope I can give you some service."  
  
"Listen, if you have contacted the Cathedral, I am certain that someone will arrive soon. Please, wait yet a little longer." Patamon said.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you are right." Canine said, sighing.   
  
"But, you say that your son has fallen ill?" Zoe said.   
  
Canine sighed and looked up at the Digidestined. "Patamon....Perhaps if you look at him, you might be able to learn something. Would you mind coming this way, please?"  
  
The Digidestined followed Canine in her bedroom where they found a small male Growlithe hybrid, sleeping peacefully in his bed.  
  
"This is Growly." Canine said. "He seems to be sleeping peacefully, but he never wakes up."   
  
"It is so...... much fun...... here." Growly said, moaning in his sleep.   
  
"He doesn't sound sick, he sounds easily entertained. Wee!!!" Neemon said.  
  
Bokomon grabbed his pants. "Shut up!"   
  
"Is this not like Gadan." Tommy said.   
  
Takuya looked at Tommy. "You are saying that Valmarmon devoured his soul?"   
  
Koji looked at his D-Tector and sighed. "Yet, my D-Tector isn't sensing any trouble about this place. This is weird..."   
  
"Unfortunately I cannot help you at all." Patamon said, sadly.   
  
"That innocent face, maybe he's playing with the fairies in the Garden of Dreams." Canine said, as she stroked Growly's forehead.   
  
"Garden of Dreams? We have been there! Just outside of town." Zoe said.   
  
Canine glared at Zoe. "You can't be serious. It is a tale told to children, full of song and fancy, meaning nothing. It is a fantasy."   
  
"No, it was defiantly real." JP said as he stood up for Zoe. "Flowers everywhere and fairies flitting about."  
  
"Hes right!" Koji said. "I couldn't dream this place up, believe me."   
  
"There was a little girl, a strange girl. Who cold see everything. She had a scar above her right eye." Kouchi said.   
  
"That's Eva. Flara's daughter." Canine said, in a cold voice. "Oh how eerie. So this curse   
was the work of Flara after all!"   
  
"Now, hold on a second!" Takuya said. "Do not be so quick to jump to conclusions here!"  
  
"Is Flara from this village?" Veemon asked.   
  
"She live in back of the village. How could that hateful wretch do this to my poor, sweet Growly." Canine said before she walked downstairs.  
  
"Takuya.... If that girl were indeed Eva. I would like to speak with her again." Zoe said.   
  
"Huh?" Takuya asked, confused.   
  
"I kept thinking about what she said to Kouchi." Zoe sighed.   
  
"'Don't eat me?' Well he HAS been putting on a few pounds. You have to see it from her point of view." Takuya said.   
  
Kouchi shook his head. "Oh, stop..."  
  
"I wonder, was the garden real." Tommy said.  
  
"There is only one way to find out!" Koji said.  
  
"Thats right!" Takuya said. "If we find Eva, we can ask her."   
  
Zoe nodded. "Yes."   
  
As they walked out of the inn and through the village, the Digidestined headed towards a lone stone house at the back of the town. As they were about to cross a stone bridge that is over a dried up river, Takuya gasped.  
  
"Hey! Look over there!" Takuya said, pointing. "That girl IS Eva!"  
  
The others looked at where Takuya was pointing and saw the little Eevee hybrid girl running around near her house, laughing and giggling.  
  
"So, it was not our imagination. She IS real." Zoe said.  
  
"Then, the Garden of the Dreams was real as well!" JP said.  
  
Kouchi ran on forward and walked up to the little Eva. "Hello, there."  
  
"Hi again, sir." Eva said, smiling.  
  
"Eva, when you said 'don't eat me' before, what did you mean?" Kouchi asked as the others joined him and watched him talking to Eva.  
  
"Huh? I meant just what I said. I know you are okay, miss, but.... I was talking about that weird guy in a lion suit... He looks worried." Eva said.  
  
"Weird guy in a lion suit..." Kouchi gasped before he mumbled the name. "Lowemon..."  
  
"Excuse the interruption here, but this has been bugging me. What was that garden?" Koji asked.   
  
"It's a safe place for people when they are sad. It's not like every place else- all hurting. I just want everyone to be happy."   
  
"Eva!" Called out a voice. "Eva, where have you gone? Eva? ...Eva!"  
  
"Over here, mommy!" Eva called out.  
  
A female Flareon hybrid came out of the house and glared at Eva. "Eva! I told you not to go outside!" Then, she glared at Kouchi. "You! Get away from her. What are you trying to do to her?"   
  
"Wha...Wha...?" Kouchi gasped.  
  
"Mother, he is okay. He is not bothering me." Eva said.  
  
Tommy decided to step in. "Now, now. We are just travelers and we were talking to little Eva. We would never do anything to her."   
  
"I am terribly sorry if we have startled you." Zoe said.  
  
"No, there is no need. I has assumed the worst, but that one...." Flara said, glancing at Kouchi.  
  
"Me? What have I done?" Kouchi asked.  
  
"Eva said she saw you in her dreams... When I saw you, you fit the description she has told me." Flara said. "But, you look like a nice kid."  
  
"Thank you." Kouchi said.  
  
Patamon noticed Flara's expression. "Excuse me, Flara. Can you explain to me what is happening?"  
  
Flara gasped at Patamon before she sighed. "I am sorry. Please come inside. I cannot talk out   
here." With that, she led herself and Eva into her house, along with the Digidestined.  
  
The Digidestined sat at the table while Veemon stood with Eva in the corner of the room.   
  
"So, you are Flara? Mother of Eva here?" JP asked.  
  
"Thats right." Flara said, nodding.  
  
"Wheres her father?" Takuya asked.  
  
Flara didn't answer but, she sighed. "He vanished... into thin air..."  
  
Takuya gasped. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Its.... Its all right..." Flara said.  
  
"So what is with the secrecy? There a reason you want to avoid notice?" Bokomon asked.   
  
"There are those who do not wish Eva well." Flara explained. The innkeeper's son, Growly, fell ill, you see, while Eva was with him. They were just playing and then.... There is a children's fairy tale. In the tale there was a garden."   
  
"That's right." Eva piped in. "I promised to take Growly to the garden!"   
  
"Don't say such things." Flara said, scowling her daughter.   
  
"But...." Eva tried to say before glancing at Veemon. "Say... let me see that medal."   
  
"Um, but this is..." Veemon was about to say.   
  
"Your big brother gave it to you, right?" Eva asked. She smiled as Veemon nodded and handed her the medal to look at.  
  
"I am so sorry." Flara said, sighing. "Anyway, the villagers here look at me strangely. And to think, my prayers to Granasmon had finally been answered, and Eva's blindness cured."   
  
"Her sight was restored through prayer? This is a miracle." Zoe said, amazed.   
  
"Thats right." Neemon said. "It's a miracle that your prayers actually worked. No wonder the villagers think you are a witch."   
  
"Shut up or pants attack is nearby!" Bokomon said, grabbing Neemon's pants.  
  
Flara giggled before continuing her explanation. "Eva is my treasure. Her eyesight was poor since   
she was born. And I have had such a hard time. I looked for medicinal herbs and prayed for her sight, but the others called my mixtures "witch's brews" and my prayers "summoning." And just when Eva is finally healed by prayer, and I am blessed with a little happiness, they blame me for this curse."   
  
"I am sorry...." Patamon said, sadly.   
  
"Patamon, don't have any ideas." Koji said. "There is nothing we can do. By now, the church has probably sent some people to look into it anyway. Let them deal with it, we are not the experts here. Come on, there is still a lot of ground to cover before we reach the cathedral."   
  
"You are right." Patamon said, sighing.   
  
"Come on, let's head back to the inn." Takuya said as he started to get up from the table. "Coming, Veemon?"   
  
"Thank you." Eva said. "Your big brother, Raidramon, was very nice to ya." With that, she handed Veemon back his medal.  
  
"How did you..." Veemon suttered.  
  
The Digidestined didn't noticed what Veemon and Eva said but, they did notice Eva gasp in shock.  
  
"What is wrong Eva?" Flara asked.   
  
"Scary people have come, mother." Eva said, starting to shake. "Really scary people."  
  
"Scary people?" JP asked. "What scary people?"  
  
Tommy walked towards the door. "Maybe we will find out when we get outside."  
  
"Good idea." Takuya said as he led the others outside.   
  
With the Digidestined arrived outside and started to walk over the bridge, a male Spearow ran in front of them.  
  
"They are here! They are here!!! They are finally here!!!!" The Spearow cried out.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Wait a second here, buddy." Takuya said. "Whos here?"  
  
"The Priestess and her party from the Holy Cathedral! Thats who!" The Spearow said before running off to the front gate of the village.  
  
Takuya and the others headed towards the front of the village where they stopped when they saw who has arrived.  
  
"It can't be, the Cathedral Knights!" Veemon gasped.  
  
Standing before the Jolteon chief, the female Espeon and the male Spearow was a female figure dressed in a purple cloak. No one could ser her features except, they can only see her grey hands, her grey dog-like feet and a bushy black-grey tail. Along with the cloak figure were 8 humaniod Digimon dressed in armour.  
  
"Well, how terrible for you." Said the cloaked figure. "Never fear, we are here, we shall dispell the darkness!"  
  
"Your words are reassuring." The Jolteon chief said.  
  
"This village is full of darkness, darkness with terrible powers!" The cloaked figure said.  
  
The Jolteon chief gasped. "Why has this happened!?"  
  
The cloaked figure continued. "I have purified much darkness, it is the doing of Valmarmon!"  
  
"Oh no!" The Jolteon chief said, in shock.  
  
"Until notice, this village is under our control. No one may enter or exit. Anyone in violation is a minion of Valmarmon and will be purified in the name of Granasmon!" The cloaked figure said before she turned to her 8 knights. "Come my knights. Take up your blades and cut the darkness down, god's light shall shine."  
  
The 8 knights drew the sword up and stood in front of the front gate.  
  
"Oh my..." The Espeon said, gasping.  
  
"I am sorry. I should have introuduce to myself." Said the robed figure. "I am Velene, leader of the Granasmon Cathedral Knights!"  
  
Back to the Digidestined...  
  
"Hey Veemon?" Takuya asked. "You know that zealot over there?"  
  
"Yeah..." Veemon said, nodding. "That is Velene. Leader of the Knights. Velene is an excellent inquisitor of heresy. I am starting to worry for this safety of this village."  
  
"I wonder..." JP mumbled. "Those knights she has got with her. They are Digimon."  
  
"That is correct." Bokomon said. "Those are Knightmon."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Knightmon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Warrior Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Berserk Sword, Armour Knife   
  
(Tentomon) Knightmon are loyal Digimon and can slice through you with their Berserk Sword!  
  
**************************  
  
"Knightmon..." Kouchi mumbled. "What are those guys going to do here...?"  
  
"Come on." Takuya said. "Let's go into the inn."  
  
But, before the Digidestined could enter the inn, Velene noticed Patamon.  
  
"Well, are you not a Angel of Granasmon?" Velene asked. "I was not told of a Holy Angel in this town. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Patamon. I use to be Seraphimon, one of the 3 Great Angels." Patamon said. "I am on way to Holy Cathedral. To report to his holiness Zera!"  
  
"To report to Zera, you must be an accomplished Angel. Zera will be pleased to meet a Great Angel and your mission must be important. Let us work to the best of our abilities!"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Patamon said, nodding.   
  
"Anyway... We must go back into the inn and get ready to head over to Holy Cathedral." Patamon said. "We need to see Zera."  
  
"Is this so?" Velene said. "Indeed, you must desire to make haste if your intent is to report to his holiness Zera."  
  
"Er..... Yeah...." Patamon said. "These human friends of mine are the..."  
  
"Watch your words, Patamon." Takuya quickly said.  
  
"Well. Who might you be?" Velene asked.  
  
"I am Takuya. Me and my friends are looking after Patamon here." Takuya said.  
  
"I see. For your trouble, I thank you." Velene said.  
  
"You can thank me by letting us through this village." JP said. "Me, my 5 other friends along with Patamon, Veemon and these two as well."  
  
Velene shook her head. "This isn't possible."   
  
"Hey, cut me some slack here! We are no threat to you or your cause." JP said.   
  
"I cannot. Did you not hear what I just said? This village is now sealed. Leave, and be purified." Velene said before turning to her Knightmon. "My knights, if you please..."  
  
6 Knightmon stood to attention and lined up against the front gate while the other 2 Knightmon stood beside Velene.  
  
"What??" Koji said, shocked.  
  
Velene turned to the Articuno villagers and the Digidestined. "Until this matter surround this village is resolved, no one may leave. Not Patamon, not you, not anyone."   
  
"Look, we need to report to your boss . Get word to him about us and I'm sure he'll permit us to make haste to the cathedral." Takuya said, his blood was beggining to boil.   
  
Velene, again, shook her head. "Regardless of your schedule, it is my duty to ensure that the darkness in this village is exterminated without exception."   
  
"For crying out loud!!!" Takuya yelled. "Even if your aim is to expunge the darkness, what will do you when you find it!? No one can stand against a god like Valmarmon!!!"  
  
"Worry not. We are the Cathedral Knights, blessed by Granasmon. Discovering the allies of Valmarmon is a simple task." Velene said. "As is purifying the unclean."   
  
"What is it with you and this 'purify' thing? For some reason, I doubt your Knightmons are packing soap and bubble bath in that armour!!!" Takuya said.  
  
Veemon bowed his head. "She means to kill them. I remember one village somewhere that was burned to the ground by the Knightmon."   
  
"That's some strong bubble bath." Neemon said.  
  
Bokomon slapped his head. "Good grief...."   
  
"No that is not correct. Lord Granasmon does not approve of mindless slaughter. The Holy Flame of Lord Granasmon merely purifies those who have sold their soul to Valmarmon." Velene said. "We have purged darkness from this world, leaving none of its taint unpurified. Thanks be to our dear Lord Granasmon."   
  
"There's that word again." Koji said. "I fail to see the difference between your method and murder. You got that?"  
  
"If you, um, were to find a person possessed by Valmarmon. What would you do to her, or him?" Zoe asked, scared and afride.   
  
"Should that be the case, this entire village shall be purified by the Holy Flame of Lord Granasmon." Velene announced. "Such a sacrifice is necessary in order to rid the world of Valmarmon's presence."   
  
"What?!" The Jolteon chief asked, in shock. "You can't do that!"   
  
Velene turned to the chief. "Do not be afraid, for the Holy Flmae cleanses only the sinner. Those who are pure of heart need not worry. Of course, this is assuming there are person's without a sin before Granasmon."  
  
"Ah...." Was all the Jolteon chief could manage to say.  
  
"Well, then. Please tell me the details." Velene said. "Only then shall we seek out the apostles of Valmarmon. All right?"   
  
"Alright then." The Jolteon chief said, gulping.  
  
With that the Jolteon chief led the Espeon, Spearow, Velene and 6 Knightmon away while the remaining two stood by the gate.   
  
"Well, wasn't she charming?" Zoe asked, sarcasticly.  
  
Tommy was shaking. "What are we going to do...?"   
  
"Nothing we can do..." Kouchi said. "It could be the powers of Valmarmon but, we don't even know where to begin looking...."  
  
"But... what about Lugia City...?" JP asked.  
  
"We only helped the people of Lugia City because there was some clues for us." Koji said. "If we want to help these people, we will need some clues."  
  
Takuya sighed. "Come on... Let's gets some rest."  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
When the Digidestined walked into the inn, they sat down at the table after trying to convince Canine there was no proof of blaming Flara about her son's illness. Didn't work...  
  
Later, they were all eating their favourite meals while trying to figure out the problems Articuno Village is having....   
  
"They sure do get excited easily here. They have a few bad harvests and they stop thinking, eh?" Takuya said, between mouthfulls. "I guess they feel they need to blame someone."   
  
""Canine, Flara, little Eva." Zoe sighed. "These people are simply struggling. That doesn't make them evil or anything."   
  
"If you are suffering, you can be blinded to the needs of others." Tommy said.   
  
"There is no malicious power I can sense, but something does smell awry." Patamon mumbled.  
  
"Just who do they think is bad anyway?" JP asked. "I'd say these Knightmon who run around and scare people are the real problem."   
  
"These Knightmon are merciless." Bokomon said. "At this rate the entire village will be burned to the ground. What do you think, Neemon?"  
  
"Got any salt?" Neemon asked.  
  
Patamon giggled before sighing and mumbling to himself. "The smell. Something very strange is going on in this village."   
  
"I never imagined the Knightmon to be this bad." Veemon said.   
  
"I don't think Valmarmon can be defeated by anyone." Koji said. "Not even those "holy" knights out there. I mean, Valmarmon could be a Mega! Those Knightmon are Ultimates! They will lose in a matter of seconds!"   
  
"What about Duskmon...?" Kouchi mumbled. "Duskmon use to be a part of me..."   
  
"These Knightmon might have killed all the villagers!" Tommy said. "And what would have happened to Patamon!?" He glanced at the small Rookie.   
  
"There is no one with an evil smell, but....." Patamon sighed before giving up.   
  
"Well, we do have Patamon with us. I can't imagine those overly holy knights will kill one of the 3 Great Angels like Seraphimon." Takuya said.  
  
"If those villagers are suffering. It is because of Valmarmon." Zoe said. "Without a doubt."   
  
"We do not know that for certain!" Veemon said. "Even now they are trying to kill innocent people. Trying.... I hope no one is hurt..."  
  
"Listen. I think the best course of action is to get out of here before that Velene woman causes more trouble." Takuya said. "I wonder why we can't see her face..."  
  
"Scared of public?" Neemon asked.  
  
Bokomon grabbed a mallet out of nowhere and wacked it on Neemon's head. "Shut up..."  
  
"First thing tomorrow, we go." Takuya said, getting agreement from everyone.  
  
Dinner was finished as night came over the Articuno Village. Kouchi stared into the stars along with his brother, Koji.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Koji asked.  
  
"Duskmon... Is he really alive...?" Kouchi asked.  
  
Koji sighed. "I dunno... But, one thing I do know..."  
  
"Whats that?" Kouchi asked.  
  
Koji smiled at his brother. "When Duskmon attacks, we will work together and defeat him! I will never let him take you away from me."  
  
Kouchi smiled. "Thank you, Koji." He glanced at his D-Tector where Lowemon's face appeared on the screen. "And I think Lowemon agrees."  
  
Koji nodded.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
A world.... of darkness.... of memories....  
  
That was going on in Kouchi's mind....  
  
Dark memories of when he was Duskmon, servant of the viral version of Cherubimon...  
  
*Oooooooh. Oooooooooh.* Groaned a voice...  
  
A figure appeared and the figure was none other than.... Kouchi....  
  
The young child opened his eyes and looked around. "Where am I?"  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, many eyeballs appeared and surrounded Kouchi.  
  
Kouchi gasped. "Wha... What is this...? What are you looking at...?"   
  
The eyeballs did not answer, they only started to come closer...  
  
"Stay away from me!!!" Screamed Kouchi, in anger.  
  
With that Kouchi started to run but, much to his dismay, he cannot out run them. Wherever he runs, those eyeballs follow him.   
  
"Why are you following me?!" Screamed Kouchi, as he kept on running. "Why won't you go away?!"  
  
Kouchi slowed down when the many eyeballs vanished.... He sighed as they vanished but, got a chill down his spine and he don't know why... He slowly turned around and gasped.  
  
There, in front of Kouchi, was a HUGE EYEBALL staring at him....  
  
"Don't. This is MY soul!!!. Stay out of it!!" Kouchi cried.  
  
The giant eyeball showed Kouchi something in his iris. When Kouchi saw it, he gasped... The giant eyeball was showing Kouchi of what he has done to Koji as Duskmon....  
  
*Agunimon couldn't believe it. There stood Duskmon, the Human Warrior of Darkness that wasn't even damaged by the attacks of himself, KendoGarurumon, MetalKabuterimon, Zephyrmon and Korikkakumon. Duskmon was strong, too strong in fact... Duskmon leapt in front of Agunimon, raised his red sword into the air to slice the Human Warrior of Flame into half, struck and hitted KendoGarurumon as the Beast Warrior of Light jumped in front of Agunimon to save him. Agunimon was in shock, but nobody was even in more shock that Duskmon as he saw the Digi-code spun around KendoGarurumon, changing him back into a boy.... Koji....*  
  
Kouchi fell to his knees as tears came out of his eyes. "Stop it!!! Please stop it!!! I want to forget it!!! Please.... STOP!!!!!"  
  
"Kouchi..." Came a voice that was familiar...  
  
"What...?" Kouchi gasped.  
  
"Kouchi..." Siad the voice again. Kouchi knew this voice. It wasn't Duskmon, lucky for him. "Don't be afried. I will help you get through your nightmare..."  
  
"Who... Who are you...?" Kouchi called out and gasped. "Lowemon..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kouchi slowly opened his eyes to see Takuya, Koji and JP standing over him. "G..Guys..?"  
  
"Kouchi..." Koji said, with a worried look in his eyes. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I...I just had a dream..." Kouchi said, as he sat up.  
  
Tommy was with Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon and Veemon on another bed. "Doesn't sound like a very sweet dream you had."  
  
"I know! That was the dream they saw." Kouchi said.   
  
"Man... This is creepy..." Takuya said. "Eyeballs..?"  
  
"Yeah..." Kouchi said, nodding.  
  
"I don't like this, you guys..." JP said. "Whatever is going on in this village, something creepy is bound to happen."   
  
Kouchi got off the bed and walked towards the door. "I'll be back."  
  
"Where are you going?" Veemon asked.  
  
"I think I will take a little walk to get some fresh air. I will be back in a couple of minutes." Kouchi said.  
  
"Okay..." Koji said, nodding.  
  
Before Kouchi could open the door, he turned back to the others. "Hey, you guys. Do you ever get the feeling that we might be still being watched?"  
  
"Now you mentioned it.... Yeah..." Patamon said.  
  
Bokomon was shaking. "This is creepy."  
  
"This is scary..." Neemon said.  
  
Takuya walked over to the only window in the bedroom he and his friends were staying. "Hold on. I think its coming from this window."  
  
"Be careful, Takuya." JP said.  
  
Takuya slowly opened the window and.... "Nothing, nothing at all..."  
  
Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, a giant eyeball with wings appeared at the window, making Takuya jump and land on the floor.  
  
As Koji and JP helped Takuya up, Kouchi stared at the eyeball creature. "It was.......that THING!" At this point, the eye creature left. "The cause of the nightmares? If so, the village's curse. I don't believe it...."   
  
Somebody knocked against the door and Tommy opened it to let Zoe into the room.  
  
"Zoe! Whats wrong?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Something was over my bed and I think its...." Zoe was about to say.  
  
"....... a giant eyeball with some sort of wings...?" Neemon asked.  
  
"It was peering into our bedroom!" Takuya said.  
  
"It was just staring at us. I've never seen the like." Veemon said.  
  
Koji gasped. "If that was the cause, then the others...."  
  
"It cannot be. Miss Canine!!!" Patamon gasped.  
  
"Ah, nuts! Let's check on her! Hurry!" Takuya said as he ran out of the room with his friends hot on his trail.  
  
They quickly went into Canine's bedroom where another eyeball creature was hovering over the innkeeper. When the Digidestined ran over to Canine, the eyeball creature went away through the open window.  
  
Patamon followed the eyeball creature. "I will follow him. Please keep up."  
  
Takuay started to shake the adult Arcanine hybrid. "Canine! Canine, wake up!!!"  
  
"Its too late..." Bokomon said. "She is now in the same condition as her son, Growly."  
  
"No..... Why her....?" Zoe asked.  
  
"We will never find out..." Koji said. "But, we MUST follow Patamon and stop whatever that eyeball thing was trying to do!"  
  
"Come on!" JP said as he followed Takuya outside the inn...  
  
When they arrived outside, they were met by a surprise. There were not one, not two, not three but four eyeball creatures flying about. They all hovered above Flara's house before flying to a cave that was behind the building.  
  
The Digidestined ran to the back of the village and up to the cave where Patamon landed on Veemon's head, tired and sleepy-like.  
  
"Patamon, where did they go!!?" Takuya asked.  
  
Patamon pointed to the cave. "Into that fissure!"   
  
"And we all know what comes next. Let's be quick about it." Takuya said as he was heading to the cave. "I want to find out what in the world is going on here."  
  
"You don't have to tell us!" JP said.  
  
"Let's go!" Tommy cried.  
  
And with that...... The Digidestined entered the fissure....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Man, this was freaky... And weird as well... If you want to find out what happens next, stay tune to the next chapter of 'Digimon Frontier:The Revival of Valmarmon!"  
  
Boy, this took long and exciting. Guardromon's story telling in the next chapter is going to be a bit long... Stay tune for the next chapter. 


	9. Come Forth, ExVeemon! The Piece of Valma...

(Guardromon) After being seperated from the other Digidestined from their crash in the Skyway, Kouchi had a surprising visit from Duskmon. After Duskmon left, the others were able to find him and headed to a small town called Articuno Village where there is a curse working on the people, to make them sleep and sleep forever. Meeting with Eva and her mother Flara and meeting Velene, leader of the Holy Cathedral Knightmon, the Digidestined faces a new opponent during the night as they met 4 strange eyeball bat creatures and with that, they followed them into a strange fissure. What is going on here?!  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
EPISODE 9:Come Forth,ExVeemon! The Piece of Valmarmon is Nearby!!!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
Deep in the fissure at the back of the Articuno Village, the Digidestined ventured into the cave to find 4 eyeball bat creatures that are causing the people to sleep forever. It already took Canine, the owner of the Articuno Inn and who knows who has fallen asleep by the powers from those strange creatures...  
  
Takuya, Koji, Kouchi, JP, Zoe, Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon, Veemon and Patamon walked slowly, keeping their eyes out for anythign that might attack them. As if problems wasn't enough for them, they had to deal with Velene, the Priestess of the Holy Cathedral Knights that only consists of Knightmon. Was was strange about Velene was that she was underneath a robe and no one could see her face. They thing that wasn't covered of Velene were her grey hands, her grey dog-like feet and a bushy black-grey tail. She is most mysterious...  
  
JP, Tommy and Zoe stopped as they arrived at some strange looking ruins. Pillars, in fact.  
  
"Look at these pillars." Tommy said. "I wonder what they are doing here..."  
  
JP ran his hand down one of the pillars and looked at it. His hand was now dusty and dirty. "This pillars look like ancient ruins."  
  
Zoe's eyes lit up. "Ancient ruins... Does that mean..."  
  
"Hey, you guys!" Called Takuya as he, Koji, Kouchi, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon and Veemon stood at a cave entrance. "Come on, we have found something!"  
  
"Coming!" Tommy called out as he, Zoe and JP ran up to catch up with the others.  
  
The Digidestined slowly entered a eerie place. Water floats solemnly around them as they walked along the rocks to reach a familiar object... a big b lue crystal orb...  
  
"This... This is a Seal of Granasmon!" Bokomon gasped. "That means, whatever was in it, a piece of Valmarmon is inside that thing!"  
  
"Not any longer..." Koji said. "Look at it!"  
  
Kouchi bended nearer and frowned as he took a closer look at the Seal of Granasmon. There was black cracks around the orb. "The seal is broken..."  
  
Zoe walked to the shrine, looked down and gasped. She bended down to pick up some bunch of flowers. "I have seen these flowers before... but, where...?"  
  
"Better question." JP said. "How does these flowers get into the shrine where the Seal of Granasmon in the first place?!"  
  
"Err... guys." Veemon gulped. "We have company..."  
  
The group looked up and gasped as they saw the 4 eyeball bat creatures descending upon the group. They stared at the Digidestined, not making a muscle.  
  
"Wha... What are these...?" Tommy shuddered.  
  
To their surprise, the eyeball creatures spoke. "We are minions of our Lord Valmarmon, the Evil God that will lead us into victory. Call us EyeBatmon."  
  
"EyeBatmon...?" Neemon asked.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:EyeBatmon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Mutant Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Tri-Burst Ram, Ramming.  
  
(Takato) Hmm... EyeBatmon's name is weird but, their attacks can hit you hard like Rhydon's tackle attack! Tri-Burst Ram sounds really nasty.   
  
*************************  
  
"Why... Why did you do this?!" Kouchi asked, anger in his voice. "Why did you put these people under your spell?! Why?!"  
  
"By the order of our master..." The EyeBatmon said. "And those who stand in our way must DIE! We give you a warning. Leave now or DIE!!!"  
  
"They love the word 'die', don't they?" Patamon said, gulping.  
  
"Not by a long shot!" Takuya announced.  
  
"EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" "AGUNIMON!!!" "LOBOMON!!!" "KAZEMON!!!" "LOWEMON!!!" "KUMAMON!!!" "BEETLEMON!!!"  
  
"All right!!!" Agunimon yelled out. "This will teach you to mess with people's feelings!" With that, he threw his fists out as they were covered in flames. "Pyro Punch!"  
  
The EyeBatmon moved out of the way as Agunimon's Pyro Punch soared away. "You didn't heed our warnings and you now must pay! Attack!"  
  
"Here they come!" Lobomon called out.  
  
"No kidding!" Beetlemon said, as he tried to swat the EyeBatmon away.  
  
"Ramming!" One of the EyeBatmon yelled out as he rammed Kumamon in the back before the Human Warrior of Ice could move out of the way.  
  
"Ahh!!!!!" Yelled Kumamon as he crashed into the ground, changing back into Tommy. "That was nothing more than a cheap shot!"  
  
"Tommy!" Veemon called out. "Are you okay?!"  
  
Tommy nodded. "I'm fine. But, what about the others?!"  
  
"This is for Tommy!" Kazemon cried out as she started to spin like a top, swinging her legs all over the place. "Tempest Twist!!!"  
  
But, the EyeBatmon have other ideas. They all glowed and surrounded Kazemon as she stopped spinning. "Your turn to suffer! Tri-Burst Ram!!!"  
  
Kazemon screamed as she felt 4 agonising pain through her body as the four EyeBatmon crashed into her, changing her back into Zoe. "AHHH!!!!!!!!! Stop this, please!!!"  
  
"Kazemon!!!" Beetlemon yelled out.  
  
"This is bad..." Bokomon said. "If this keeps up, the Warriors will fall to EyeBatmon."  
  
"What shall we do?" Neemon asked.  
  
Veemon's expression came determanation as he charged forward to a unsuspecting EyeBatmon. "Leave my friends alone!" With that, he leapt into the air. "Vee-Headbutt!"  
  
The EyeBatmon squealed as he was knocked down. Veemon took a deep breath but, realised that the EyeBatmon surrounded him.  
  
"That hurt!" Said the EyeBatmon that attacked by Veemon. "You will pay for that!"  
  
"Veemon!" Lowemon gasped.  
  
Zoe's eyes widen in fear for her friend. "Veemon, get out of there!"  
  
"No!" Veemon yelled out. "I'm not running away! I'm going to fight! To help my friends!" He turns to the EyeBatmon with anger in his eyes. "And no one will hurt my friends!!!"   
  
The EyeBatmon gasped when Veemon began to glow and Digi-code surrounded him.  
  
"Veemon..." Agunimon gasped.  
  
Patamon cheered. "Hes Digivolving!!!"  
  
*Veemon....... Digivolve to....... EXVEEMON!!!*  
  
Neemon screamed. "AHHH!! ShadowExVeemon is back!!!!!" From that quote, he got a sharp pants slap from Bokomon. "AHHHHH!!!!! The Pants Slap is back!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, shut up..." Bokomon sighed.  
  
"ExVeemon..." Tommy gasped at the sight of a muscular blue dragon with white wings, a horn, a X-shape on his chest and doesn't look scary. "Wow.... Veemon's true Champion form...?"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:ExVeemon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Mythical Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Vee Laser, Critical Crunch  
  
(Bokomon) That is correct, Tommy. ExVeemon is a warrior of pure good and he will stand up to anyone. If things go tough, he will unleash his Vee Laser to strike his enemy down!!!  
  
*************************  
  
"I did it..." ExVeemon mumbled as he looked at his body. "I finally Digivolve without becoming that monsterious ShadowExVeemon!!!"  
  
"Get him!!!" The EyeBatmon yelled as they zoomed towards the blue dragon. "We will win!"  
  
"You are wrong." ExVeemon said as he swatted the EyeBatmon away like flies."We are the ones who will win!!!"  
  
"Get him, ExVeemon!" Patamon yelled.  
  
"Bring him down!" Agunimon smiled.  
  
The EyeBatmon fell into a pile and slowly looked up to see ExVeemon charging up his attack. "Special delivery!!! Vee Laser!!!"  
  
An explosion appeared as the Vee Laser struck the EyeBatmon, whom didn't had time to scream when their Digi-code started to circle around.  
  
"Now what...?" Neemon asked.  
  
"This is 'now what', my friends!" Beetlemon said, as he held his D-Tector up. "By the Power of Thunder, I hereby taking away your powers for evil! This Digivice will help me do so. Say goodnight... Digi-code SCAN!!!!"  
  
The 4 EyeBatmon were gone and 4 Digi-eggs were left behind and zoomed away.  
  
Zoe smiled as the EyeBatmon were defeated. "You guys did it! So, now the villages may be...."  
  
"No!!!" Agunimon yelled. "These things are small change. Nothing like Gadan. The real deal is somewhere else."  
  
"What do you mean?" Beetlemon asked.  
  
"Think about it, you guys." ExVeemon said. "These Seal of Granasmon only hold the pieces of Valmarmon. The EyeBatmon are one of the loyal servants of Valmarmon. Whatever broke free of that seal created this creatures..."  
  
"I don't get it..." Neemon said.  
  
"Let me put it in chess terms." Lobomon said. "This piece of Valmarmon that was freed is the king and thos EyeBatmon are nothing more than pawns!"  
  
"Thats right!" Patamon said as he flew above the crystal ball. "Their powers may be peculiar, but our true enemy would not meet defeat so easily."  
  
"It... It cannot be..." Zoe gasped.  
  
"Darn it!!" Roared Lowemon. "Valmarmon must be somewhere! If we're not killing the source, we're just killing time!"   
  
The next morning, the Digidestined were back at the inn to plan their next move. Takuya, JP, Kouchi, Bokomon and Neemon sat at the table.  
  
"Takuya, is this really the work of Valmarmon?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"As the Seal of Granasmon is broken, I'm afraid its true." Takuya said.  
  
"Besides, those EyeBatmon DID say they were servants of a piece of Valmarmon." JP said.  
  
Kouchi sighed. "And I think I got a pretty good idea what the next piece of Valmarmon is going to be, you guys. A pretty good idea..."  
  
"What do you think what is the next piece going to be?" Neemon asked.  
  
Before Kouchi could answer, Zoe came down the stairs with Tommy as they left Canine's room.  
  
"Zoe? Tommy? How is Canine doing?" Takuya asked.   
  
Zoe sighed sadly. "Not well, she will not wake, just like her son."  
  
The front door of the inn opened and Koji came in with Veemon and Patamon.  
  
"Koji! How are the villagers?" Bokomon asked.  
  
Koji shook his head. "Not good. 7, including Canine, fell ill last night by EyeBatmon's curse."  
  
"And those who didn't fallen under EyeBatmon's spell, they had nightmares again." Veemon said.  
  
"Man... Did anyone of us had nightmares thanks to those flying spying bats?" Takuya asked.  
  
Kouchi was silent till he answered. "I did..."  
  
"You did?!" Patamon asked. "What about?!"  
  
The Digidestined of Darkness sighed. "That nightmare was when I was Duskmon, facing against you guys as Agunimon, KendoGarurumon, MetalKabuterimon, Korikkakumon and Zephyrmon... I raised my sword to slice Agunimon in half and KendoGarurumon got in the way and I...."  
  
"I remember..." Koji sighed. "Its all right... I'm not hurt or angry..."   
  
"Koji... Thank you..." Kouchi said, giving out a slight smile.  
  
JP walked over to the front window and stared out of it. "Someone, in this very village, must be possessed by that piece of Valmarmon. And this very same person is controlling those EyeBatmon. The question is.... who...?"  
  
"Do you think it is Eva...?" Neemon asked.  
  
Bokomon quickly grabbed Neemon's pants, streched them and let go making a very loud *SLAP!!!* "You idiot!!!!! How could you say THAT?!"  
  
"Thats right!" Zoe said. "Eva can't be Valmarmon's next victim! She is just an innocent girl! Right? I mean, if I recall, only the wicked are open to Valmarmon! Eva has done nothing wrong!"  
  
Before their conversation could continue, a Nidorina hybrid opened the door and peered inside. "Excuse me. The High Priestess Velene is conducting an investigation, so she has ordered everyone to meet in the town hall." With that, she left.  
  
"Takuya, we ought to inform Velene of what we saw last night. This villain is not of this village! Not even a person! Nor a Pokemon hybrid!" Tommy finally said.  
  
"I know, except where IS the town hall?" Takuya asked.  
  
Patamon flew in front of Takuya. "We saw it. Its that big building near the inn!"   
  
"Come on then! Let's move before Velene decides to frame someone. " Takuya said as he led the Digidestined out of the inn.  
  
The Digidestined walked out of the inn and headed to the Articuno Village Town Hall, with puzzlement over the eyeballish plot. As the Digidestined walked into the inn, they noticed the sleeping people that lied on the mats. They noticed there was the female Espeon, the male Houndour and the female Spearow that they met yesterday. Yet, Velene wasn't there.  
  
"Didn't take them long to round up the town." JP said, as he looked at the sleeping bodies.  
  
"How awful..." Patamon said, looking sadly at a female Vaporeon hybrid.  
  
At that point, Velene entered the room. She still wore the cloak the covered her body except her grey tail, grey dog-feet and grey dog-paws. She looked at the sleeping bodies and shook her head.   
"Velene..." Veemon gasped.  
  
"Such a pitiful sight." Velene said. "We must attend to the purification immediately. We will find the bedeviled one without delay."  
  
"You're sniffing up the wrong leg, priestess!" Takuya said. "We saw the darkness last night. Flying eyeball Digimon called EyeBatmon!! They should be dealt with first."   
  
"Flying eyeball Digimon called EyeBatmon, you say? How droll." Velene said. "Yet, the things you saw may indeed have been servants of Valmarmon."   
  
"Thats right!" Tommy said. "And we must search them out!"   
  
Velene sighed. "However, they are merely servants. I doubt Valmarmon would appear in such a form or fashion, hmmm? Chasing after such, whimsical beasts would not solve our problem. Valmarmon   
seizes upon the darkness in the heart, not the eye."  
  
Takuya's blood was boiling to a hot point and he was *REALLY* mad. "Are you even listening to a thing we say? Or are you too eager to purify the entire down! What in the worlds wrong with you?!" He yelled out.  
  
"I beg of you, high priestess! Save the villagers!" Zoe said.   
  
Velene nodded. "Oh yes, they shall be saved. You see, there is one with a corrupt soul who has brought disaster to this village. What would happen if we were to permit Valmarmon to roam freely about the land? Could you imagine that, Patamon?"  
  
Patamon landed on Bokomon's head and bowed his head. "Yes....."   
  
"Well, then. I shall have the cooperation of everyone in the village. I shall discover the identity of the treacherous one. Then we need not purify the entire village." Velene said before giving a smirk and left the building.  
  
"You guys!" Veemon said. "We cannot let her proceed. You know how this will end!!!"  
  
"We know, we know!" Kouchi said. "I know. But we have to find out who or what is controlling those EyeBatmon! I mean, that's just sick. To make people relive their worst nightmares."   
  
"But, where do you think those EyeBatmon come from?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I have one suggestion..." Bokomon said.  
  
"Let's hear it." JP said.  
  
Bokomon nodded. "Well, I would advise a deeper hunt into that fissure that held that broken Seal of Granasmon. Our answers could be hidden somewhere in there."   
  
"Sounds like a plan." Takuya said as he walked to the door. "Come on, the sooner we find the answers, the sooner the villager's problems will be gone."   
  
Once again, the Digidestined headed to the fissure after leaving the Town Hall. Since the mysterious fissure lives in the back of the village, Takuya and the others headed to Flara's house as the fissure is behind the building. But, before the Digidestined could venture any futhur... A familiar, child-like voice called them.  
  
"Hi, guys!" Called out the voice as the Digidestined turned around to see little Eva, running up to them in high energy.  
  
"Hello little Eva." Zoe said, smiling.  
  
Eva smiled to Zoe. "Did you come to see me? Did you want to play?"   
  
"What do you mean?" Zoe asked, confused.  
  
"Let's go to a fun place." Eva said, as she ran over to the back of her house. "To a place where there's no suffering and no pain. No bad memories!"   
  
"Hey, Eva!" Neemon called. "Should you be out? Will your mother worry?"   
  
"Oh, its fine. We're going to a happy place after all!" Eva said, before she walked into the shed that was behind Flara's house.  
  
"That Eva. There is something a little odd about her." JP said.   
  
"I wonder what it was she meant?" Tommy added.  
  
Takuya walked over the shed. "Only one way to find out. Let's follow her."   
  
The Digidestined walked into the shed and saw Eva standing in front of a mirror and a hole in the wooden floor. Eva turned around when she saw the Digidestined.  
  
"My mother had a hard time because of me. She would buy medicine and look for herbs, working from dawn until dusk. It is all my fault, but my mother's praying healed me." Eva said, sadly.   
  
To their shock, Eva walked to the hole and dropped right through it.  
  
"Eva!!!!!" Veemon cried out as he and the others ran over to the hole to drop right through and to follow the young Eevee hybrid girl.  
  
When the Digidestined landed, they were shocked to see where they are. In a cave.... Also, they were shocked when they realised which part of the cave they landed in. All except 2...  
  
"Next time, you nitwit..." Bokomon grumbled as he rubbed his head, speaking to Neemon. "Don't land on my head!!!"  
  
"But, it was soft..." Neemon said before spotting what the others spotted. "Oh, theres that pretty crystal ball again..."  
  
"What pretty crystal ball?!" Bokomon cried out before spotting a familiar object. "Oh my word.... It... It cannot be....."  
  
"It is..." Patamon cried out. "We are in the room where the Seal of Granasmon is!!!"  
  
Indeed, the Digidestined stood on some rocks that will lead them to the broken Seal of Granasmon where the EyeBatmon were. And what is worst that the area of where the seal is hidden is right UNDERNEATH Flara's house... The Digidestined ran up to Eva, who was standing underneath the broken Seal of Granasmon.   
  
"I don't think people should fight. Everyone just suffers. We can learn to like each other. Why do they always blame other people?" Eva asked. "Nobody wants to be hated. I'll make it so everyone can get along! I want to help everyone!"   
  
"So, so- Eva, you...." Zoe gasped.   
  
"It is really a nice place. I'm gonna have everyone come to the Garden of Dreams. No one will fight. Everyone will live together peacefully. They'll forget all the bad things. Come on! Let's all go into the dream!" Eva said.  
  
Before the Digidestined could react, they were blinded by a dazzling light from Eva herself as she emits a great glow. When they uncovered their eyes, they found themselves back in the Garden of Dreams where they first met Eva yesterday.  
  
"This... This can't be happening..." Whimpered Veemon.  
  
"When I was cured, I was so happy. But I was also sad cause I could see things I could not before. My mother also wanted to get along with the villagers. But everyone lies and hates each other. They keep blaming others for bad things. Everyone suffers in their heart." Eva said before turning to the Digidestined, smiling. "I want everyone to come here and get along. This is the Garden of Happiness. Everyone who comes here is happy. They forget the bad memories and suffering, the people all become fairies. And they live happily here. Look, see how many fairies there are now? Isn't everyone happy?"  
  
Zoe stared at the small fairies that hovered in front of her. Zoe knew that amongst those fairies is Canine and Growly... She screamed at Eva. "Stop it!"   
  
"Why?" Eva asked, confused.  
  
"You are not doing anything wrong, but, but..." But, Zoe stopped before she could finish as she noticed something on Eva.  
  
Something shone on Eva's forehead... The part where she once had a scar was now replaced by something even more shocking.... an.... eye!!!!!!  
  
"I just want to make everyone happy." Eva said, didn't notice Zoe's horrified face.   
  
The others noticed what Zoe saw. "That Eye!!!!" JP shouted  
  
Eva giggled. "This is the eye that Granasmon gave me. It's how I can see everything."   
  
Veemon ran up to Eva. "No! Stop it! Do not make them suffer any more!"   
  
Eva looked confused. "Suffer? I don't make anyone suffer. Everyone here is happy. There's no sadness here. Outside, everyone lies, so they suffer. They pretend to be nice but they act mean. The only one I trust is mother."  
  
"No, Eva!" Veemon shuddered. "This isn't right... Please... STOP IT!!!"  
  
Eva gasped then, looked angry. "Huh? Why're you doing this? Why're all of you coming after me! Is this not the eye of Granasmon? Well, isn't it? Aren't you all the same as me? Miss Zoe?"   
  
Zoe walked up to Eva, bended down and hugged her. "No! NO!!!" With that, Eva pushed her away and walked a few meters, staring into the sky.  
  
"I... I can't believe this...." Takuya said.   
  
"Eva.... is possessed by... a piece of Valmarmon..." JP shuddered.  
  
"But, why Eva? She is so innocent..." Tommy asked.  
  
"Its because Valmarmon took over her body when she was depressed. When a child is blind, deaf, can't speak or can't move, they become depressed." Koji explained. "Since Eva was depressed because she was born blind, Valmarmon took her advantage and not only gave her sight back but, also gave her the power to summon those EyeBatmon."  
  
"And we all know what piece of Valmarmon Eva is possessed by." Neemon said.  
  
Kouchi nodded. "Yes. The Eye of Valmarmon!!!"  
  
Eva gasped and started to run. "MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Eva!!!" Patamon cried out. "Wait!!!!!"  
  
With that, Eva vanished into thin air... Leaving the Digidestine behind.  
  
"How... How did she do that..?" Neemon gasped.  
  
"The Eye of Valmarmon must have given Eva the power to teleport." Bokomon said.  
  
"Why did Eva ran off?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Something might be going down at the village." Takuya said as he ran off. "We've got to get back there, come on!!!" With that, the Digidestined followed Takuya out of the Garden of Dreams and headed to the Articuno Village.   
  
Meanwhile, back at the Articuno Village, something terrible is happening. Flara stood at the door of her house as Velene and 4 of her Knightmon stood in front of her with the Jolteon chief standing with the Nidorina and a male Charmeleon hybrid.  
  
"I don't know anything!" Flara screamed out. "My daughter was miraculously cured by the power of Granasmon! I prayed and prayed for her. Leave her out of this!"   
  
Velene shook her head. "The blessing of Granasmon are not to be bestowed on the likes of you. Where is your daughter? Speak truly, for the both of you are surely minions of Valmarmon!"   
  
"No, no that cannot be...." Flara said, shaking.   
  
Velene turned to the Jolteon chief, the Nidorina and the Charmeleon. "Well, well. What shall we do with a mother and a child who conspire with the powers of darkness? Will you people side with Darkness? Know that if you heed the words of the words of the witch, you must be prepared for the   
consequences. Will you take the Side of Good of Granasmon or the Side of Evil of Valmarmon? Choose very carefully."   
  
The Nidorina stepped up. "You devil! No! You evil witch! Just what are you trying to do? Release the curse on the village, quickly! What is the grudge you bear!?"   
  
"What is it we have done!?" Flara said as she grabbed Velene's arm. "My daughter and I have done nothing! Please, tell me!"  
  
"Release me!" Velene said coldly as she pushed Flara onto the ground.  
  
"Ah!" Flara screamed as she hit her head on the ground to be out-cold.  
  
"Mother!" Cried out Eva as she ran up to the Flareon before glaring at Velene with angry eyes. "Leave my mother alone! It isn't her fault everyone suffers!"   
  
Velene saw the Eye of Valmarmon on Eva's forehead. "That evil eye! Is see we have discovered the power of Valmarmon!"   
  
At the front gate, the Digidestined entered and headed to the back of the village. They past through some Pokemon hybrids who were watching and snuck past the 4 remaining Knightmon and quickly ran up to the knocked-out form of Flara.  
  
Takuya bended beside Flara and breathed a sigh of relief when he found out that Flara is still breathing. "Flara is okay. Just what is happening here?!"  
  
"You can no longer escape." Said Velene.  
  
Zoe turned around to see Velene standing beside a Knightmon while the other 3 stood near the villagers. Standing a few meters away from Velene was.... "Eva?!"  
  
"Bokomon! Neemon! Patamon! Veemon! Stay with Flara!" Takuya said. "The rest of you, come with me! Time for the Warriors to stand up!"  
  
"Right!" JP said, nodding.  
  
Takuya, Koji, Kouchi, JP, Zoe and Tommy ran towards were Eva was, stood in front of the small Eevee hybrid girl and glared at Velene.  
  
"What are you doing? How many of you does it take to handle a single girl!? Leave her be!" Koji yelled out, his voice in anger.  
  
"Do not interfere with my task. Or are you too in collusion with evil?" Velene asked.  
  
Kouchi's turn to stand up. "This girl doesn't even know what's happening? Look at her! Just look at her! A Servant of Good should be extending a hand of redemption, not raising an iron fist."   
  
"Don't be a fool, boy! We merely follow the will of Granasmon!" Velene snapped back. We are here to cleanse the world of Evil... And, if you do not move, Knightmon will teach you a lesson."  
  
"We are not backing down!!!" Takuya shouted, as he drew his D-Tector out!  
  
Koji pulled his D-Tector out as well. "Count me in!!!"  
  
"I'm not letting you take her away!" Kouchi said, drawing his D-Tector out. "We will fight to the end to save her!"  
  
"Thats right!" JP said, also bringing his Digivice out. "We will even battle against the Knightmon to save her!"  
  
"So, get ready to send them as soon as you are over the shock!" Zoe said, drawing her D-Tector out and glared at the priestess.  
  
"Foolish beings..." Velene said. "What can you do to stop me from taking that girl away?"  
  
"Watch and learn!!!" Tommy yelled out, holding his D-Tector out.  
  
"EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" "AGUNIMON!!!" "LOBOMON!!!" "BEETLEMON!!!" "KAZEMON!!!" "LOWEMON!!!" "KUMAMON!!!"  
  
The villagers gasped as they saw 6 human childrens becoming Legendary Warrior Digimon.  
  
"Its.. Its amazing..." The Jolteon chief gasped. "The Legendary Warriors of Flame, Light, Darkness, Ice, Wind and Thunder..."  
  
"Hmm..." Velene smirked. "Lobomon of Light... He will help me... Lobomon! Come, bring the girl to me. Right now!"  
  
Lobomon drew his Light Saber out and held it to Velene in a threating way. "I think you will need your eyes checked! We may be the Legendary Warriors on the outside but, we ARE the human children in the inside!"   
  
"Now, listen to me!" Kazemon said. "There must be some other way we can save her. There must be!"   
  
"Impossible! There is no salvation for one possessed by Valmarmon." Velene said. "I cannot believe the Legendary Warriors would try to protect one who has rejected the Goodness of Granasmon and embraced the evil of Valmarmon!"   
  
"I-I..." Kumamon studdered.  
  
"Everyone! Don't listen to her! We are better then that! There's no wrong in protecting the helpless. And if Granasmon has a problem with that, you can tell heaven that your god will find to get through me to hurt my friends!" Agunimon yelled out.   
  
Lobomon nodded. "Thats right..."  
  
Lowemon turned to the villagers and said. "And what about you people? Is this child a sinner?   
Both mother and child have lived among you! Do you truly wish to damn them both?"   
  
The villagers didn't know what to say and they all bowed their heads. Eva turned around to see her mother, Flara, recovering her fall and was standing up, holding her head.  
  
"Mother!!!" Eva cried out, as she ran over to Flara.   
  
"Ah! Eva!?" Flara gasped as she saw her daughter running towards her. She smiled, but then... She saw the Eye of Valmarmon on Eva's head. "But, that eye!!? *Gasps* You are a...."  
  
Eva blinked and finished Flara's scentence with pain in her voice. ".........A monster. You called me a monster! Even my own mother!!"   
  
Kazemon ran over to Eva and hugged her. "Eva, please! Be calm! Your mother is just a little   
shocked. Thats all."   
  
"Am I? A monster?" Eva said before she screamed and tried to pull away from Kazemon's grasp. "Nooooooooo! Let go of me! Leave me alone! All of you! Leave me alone!" With that, she vanishes in a bright light and flew Kazemon on the ground.  
  
"What has happened?" Velene said before she glared at the other Warriors. "You?! If you had not interfered, Evil would not still plague the land. This is on your heads!" Velene turned to the Knightmon in a commanding voice. "Separate and search the area. DO not let the demon-child escape!" As the Knightmon left the shocked and sadden villagers with the Jolteon chief, Velene turned to Agunimon. "Agunimon.... I believe I shall not forget what you have done here today." With that, she walked off...  
  
Veemon ran over to Kazemon. "Hey, Kazemon! Are you all right?!"  
  
"I'm fine..." Kazemon said, sadly as she started to get up. "But, Eva is..."  
  
"What, what have I done to Eva?" Flara asked, sadly and to no one.  
  
"Huh?" Neemon asked, confused.  
  
"It's my fault. Everything is my fault." Flara said, starting to sob.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kumamon asked as he walked up to the sobbing Flareon hybrid.  
  
"I thought something was wrong when she said she took Growly to the Garden of Dreams. It was there she discovered the ability to know what others were thinking and feeling. But not only is she able to do this, she can also see what others are doing and where they are." Flara said before she looked up into the sky, tears running down her face. "Even I grew afraid. I pitied Eva. I wanted to do something for her! But how could I have known, Valmarmon was listening to my   
prayers. Oh, where did I go wrong?"   
  
"You have done no wrong." Patamon said. "Any parent would have done the same!"   
  
"There is no fault in caring for your own." Beetlemon chimed in. "It is Valmarmon who bears the onus of these events."   
  
Flara sniffed and bowed her head and fell to her knees. "Please, kill her."   
  
The Warriors and the Digimon were shocked when Flara said that.  
  
"Are you nuts??" Agunimon cried out.  
  
"She is beyond hope already. So please, kill her." Flara continued. "Before she causes anymore more grief to the villagers."   
  
Agunimon cried out in anger. "Don't be a fool! We were not protecting her before just so we could kill her now. Do what you will but I am not planning on giving up anytime soon. I'll find a way to save her. With you, or without you."   
  
"How can we stop her?" Lobomon asked.  
  
"Well, we CAN rip that eye right out of her. Good idea or bad idea." Neemon asked.   
  
"Bad idea! If we remove the Eye of Valmarmon from Eva, her soul will shatter and and fade, so it goes as they say..." Bokomon said.  
  
"Darn it!!" Lowemon cursed. "There must be another way!"   
  
"I am completely to blame for her suffering." Flara said. "If there is no way to save her, then please, put her out of her misery."   
  
"But.... But...." Kumamon tried to say.  
  
"What are we going to do??" Kazemon asked, holding her head in grief.  
  
"There is nothing we CAN do..." Lobomon said, sadly. "The one who should do something is the girl's mother and she has given up..... I think there is no choice, everyone. We HAVE to take the Eye out of Eva.... To save the villagers! There is no other way to do this!!!"  
  
"No..." Agunimon shook his head. "We can't do that... That little girl is suffering right now. Scared and alone! I know you suffered alone, Koji but.... All she ever wanted was to bring a little happiness into the world. Is THIS what she deserves?!!" Agunimon looked at Flara, whom looked at the Warrior of Flame. "You are her mother, but you want us to 'put her out of her misery?' Ma'am, we do that to our pets, not our children!"   
  
"That doesn't help me much..." Veemon sighed.  
  
"She wanted everyone to be happy. What is wrong with that!?" Patamon cried out.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere.... 4 eyeball creatures flew about, starting to crave for the suffering of the villagers.  
  
"Lookie there..." Neemon said, pointing to the sky while the 4 eyeball creatures flew about. "What are THEY??"  
  
"The EyeBatmon..." Bokomon mumbled. "It's starting.... Eva is suffering...."   
  
Flara looked at the ground and didn't say anything.  
  
"Darn it! We have wasted enough time here!" Agunimon before turning to the Warriors of Wind and Ice. "Kazemon! Kumamon! Stay here and try and help Flara! We will go and help Eva!"  
  
With that, Agunimon, Beetlemon, Lowemon, Lobomon, Veemon, Bokomon and Neemon ran off while Kazemon, Kumamon and Patamon stayed with Flara.  
  
"Flara..." Patamon asked. "Are you all right...?"  
  
"Eva..." Sobbed Flara.  
  
Back with the others...  
  
"Agunimon... Do you even know where are we going?!" Bokomon asked.  
  
"Of course!" Agunimon called back. "We are heading to the Garden of Dreams!"  
  
"We better find her before Velene beats us to it!" Beetlemon said.  
  
The group arrived at the Garden of Dreams but...  
  
"No one is home..." Neemon said.  
  
Bokomon scratched his head. "Then, if she is not here.... Where else do we look for...?"  
  
"She WAS here..." Lowemon said as he walked up to a black void that was near the trees. "Look here... What is this...?"  
  
"I dunno..." Agunimon said. "Let's hop in and find out..."  
  
"You sure its safe?" Veemon asked.  
  
"One way to find out..." Lobomon said they hopped through the portal.  
  
When they arrived, they found themselves back in the room where the Seal of Granasmon is and noticed an extra detail in the room. A purple doorway.  
  
Veemon gasped at the purple doorway. "She.. She is in THERE!"  
  
"There?! What is this place?!" Beetlemon asked. "Where is Eva?"   
  
"This is the entrance into her soul." Veemon said.  
  
"When did this get to so metaphysical?" Neemon asked.  
  
"Do you even know that word?" Bokomon asked.  
  
Neemonm scratched his head. "Umm... no..."  
  
"Figures..." Bokomon sighed.   
  
"She's escaped within herself. Probably hugging her knees right now." Veemon said. "I once read that this will happen with some of the powers of Valmarmon."   
  
"Agunimon? What shall we do now?" Lobomon asked.  
  
"We are going in..." Agunimon said as he stepped into the portal.  
  
"Right!" Lobomon said, nodding as he followed Agunimon.  
  
"This isn't going to be easy..." Lowemon said as went through the portal.  
  
Beetlemon followed suit. "It never was... Never will be..."  
  
*Veemon.... Digivolve to....... EXVEEMON!!!*  
  
ExVeemon picked Bokomon and Neemon up and flew to the portal. As the Digimon went in, the portal closed behind them...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Poor Eva... Will she be okay...? Will Agunimon, ExVeemon and the others save her from the Eye of Valmarmon? Stay tune to the next chapter of Digimon Frontier!!!  
  
Part 10 is gonna be action and sadness. Guess what the Eye of Valmarmon will become? And now, stay tune to the next chapter. 


	10. ValEyemon's Wrath! Takuya's Painful Choi...

(Guardromon) Battling near another Seal of Granasmon, the mysterious EyeBatmon, servants of Valmarmon, were putting the villagers of Articuno village, under a mysterious sleeping spell. They were soon defeated by Veemon's TRUE Champion form, ExVeemon. But, the danger is not over yet as the Digidestined soon found out the next piece of Valmarmon. The Eye of Valmarmon! And what worst, that little girl, Eva, is possessed by that Eye! Leaving Kazemon, Kumamon and Patamon comfort Eva's mother, the others headed back to the Seal room where they were able to venture into Eva's soul... Erm, what will happen next...?  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
EPISODE 10:ValEyemon's Wrath!!! Takuya's Painful Choice!!!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
Agunimon, Lobomon, Beetlemon, Lowemon, ExVeemon, Bokomon and Neemon ventured through a weird dimension that is said to be Eva's soul...   
  
Eva, a young female Eevee hybrid and daughter of Flara, was possessed by the Eye of Valmarmon and thanks to Valmarmon's powers, half of the Articuno villagers were cursed by a powerful sleeping spell. Now, she is heartbroken and scared after Flara was in shock of the Eye on her forehead.  
  
Now, the only way to save the Articuno villagers is to remove the Eye of Valmarmon away from Eva. But, there will be a price for doing that as Eva's soul will shatter by the Evil God's power!   
  
And they know that Velene, High Priestess of the Holy Cathedral Knights will kill Eva with her loyal Knightmon. The Digidestined know they have to get to Eva first before Velene does.  
  
Somehow, Lowemon was able to sense Eva's pain and sorrow and led the group through different areas of Eva's soul. They started their journey off by walking through a room that looks like they were walking on clouds in the sky, with mist going around the floor.  
  
Their second arrival were Lowemon announced that Eva is somewhere in here was filled with evil as the second area was filled with lava, fire and brimstone.   
  
After what seems to be a long journey, the Digidestined finally saw what they were looking for... They approach the edge of a cliff and a giant eyeball appears in front of them. They slowly entered and found Eva, sitting alone in a dark area.  
  
Eva lifted her head up and growled at the Legendary Warriors. "Why don't you just leave me alone? I didn't do anything wrong. Why does everyone hate me?"  
  
"I know, believe me, kid, I know." Agunimon said, walking to Eva. "Come on, little one. We'll take you to your mother."   
  
"You're lying, I know it. You're afraid of me, too! The man dressed as a lion just wants to hurt me! I know it!" Eva cried out before her voice became sad. "It must be a lie. Even my mother asked you to kill me, right?"  
  
"NO!!!" Beetlemon called out. "You're wrong, kid, see....?"  
  
"Bah! All of you, just go away!!!" Eva screamed out as the room lighted up to show the Digidestined that the young child was standing upon an eye. She sunk into the iris....  
  
"Eva!!!" Agunimon yelled out. "NO!!!!!!"  
  
The eyeball slowly transformed into a giant creature with tentacles and covered with eyeballs.  
  
"Its too late..." ExVeemon said, sadly. "The Eye of Valmarmon has now taken upon its true form.."  
  
"Ah!!! We got company!!!" Bokomon called out as 4 EyeBatmon joined with the giant creature.  
  
"He has arrived..." The 4 EyeBatmon said together. "The Eye of Valmarmon has finally arrived! ValEyemon has been born!!!"  
  
"The Eye of Valmarmon is ValEyemon!?" Lobomon gasped.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:ValEyemon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Mutant Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Glaring Eye, Wacking Tentacle.  
  
(Impmon) Badda boom, baby! This is the Eye of Valmarmon all right! ValEyemon is really dangerous with his Glaring Eye to freeze his enemy before using Wacking Tentacle to win! And I'm telling ya, when he wacks! He wacks you like a baseball!  
  
*************************   
  
"Eva!!!" Agunimon yelled out. "This... This is terrible..."  
  
Lobomon ran over to Agunimon's side. "Agunimon! We have to defeat ValEyemon!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Agunimon gasped. "But, Eva is..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Agunimon." Beetlemon said. "She is gone... And we have to right! Its either us, or ValEyemon. What do you think...?"  
  
Agunimon clenched his fists and felt anger in his soul. "Eye of Valmarmon!!! You will pay!!!" He leapt up and spun in a pillar of flame. "Take this!!! Pyro Tornado!!!!"  
  
"Agunimon!!!" Lowemon called out. "Wait!!!"  
  
"HAHAHA!!!!" ValEyemon laughed out as Agunimon's attack didn't faze him. "Warrior of Flame?! You got to be kidding me..."  
  
"Agunimon's power didn't faze ValEyemon!!!" ExVeemon gasped.  
  
Agunimon landed and knew what he had to do... "AGUNIMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! BURNINGGREYMON!!!"  
  
"Oh lookie..." ValEyemon said, not scared of the apperance of the Beast Warrior of Flame. "Its a dragon where I can knock down..."  
  
"Knock this down!!!" BurningGreymon roared as he started to cover ValEyemon with flames. "Wildfire Tsunami!!!"  
  
When the flames calmed down, ValEyemon was still standing and not burnt. "Pathetic..."  
  
BurningGreymon cursed under his breath. "Whats with this guy?!"  
  
"Did you see that...?" Neemon gasped.  
  
"I did! The power of the Beast Spirit of AncientGreymon didn't do much damage Agunimon's power!!!" Bokomon cried out. "What happens next?!"  
  
"THIS!!!" ValEyemon yelled out as the eyes started to glow. "Glaring Eye!!!"  
  
BurningGreymon gasped as he couldn't move after accidently stared into the eye. "I... I can't move my body..."  
  
"Now, time to make a home run!!!" ValEyemon said as he threw a tentacle to BurningGreymon. "Here comes a strike! Wacking Tentacle!!!"  
  
"Watch out!!!" Lowemon said as he, Lobomon, Beetlemon and ExVeemon ran to BurningGreymon's aid.  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!" BurningGreymon yelled as the Wacking Tentacle hits. Not only freeing him from ValEyemon's Glaring Eye but, also knocking him to the ground. He slowly got up and groaned. "This is crazy!!! I gotta collect myself..."  
  
He didn't had time to finish as the EyeBatmon made their move on the Beast Warrior of Flame by using their... "TRI-BURST RAM!!!!"  
  
BurningGreymon screamed in pain as he changed back to Takuya. The young boy fell to his knees in pain as the EyeBatmon pulled back for another attack. "Man... this can't... end like this..."  
  
"Lobo Kendo!!!" Yelled Lobomon as he used his Light Sabers to cut the 4 EyeBatmon in half and used his D-Tector to scan their Digi-code before turning back to Takuya. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah..." Takuya said, winching in pain. "Whats wrong with me...?"  
  
Lobomon kneeled beside his friend and sighed. "You are afride, Takuya. Afride for Eva and her mother... Thats why..."  
  
ValEyemon was about to attack Takuya and Lobomon but Beetlemon, Lowemon and ExVeemon stopped him before he could do anything.  
  
Bokomon ran up to Takuya and Lobomon with Neemon at his side. "Takuya! The others need your help!! You have to fight ValEyemon!!!"  
  
"I.. I can't... Eva..." Takuya studdered.  
  
"Takuya..." Lobomon sighed. "You can't give up now... If you want to save Eva, you have to fight her! Like we saved Kouchi from being as Duskmon and also Veemon as he was ShadowExVeemon..."  
  
Takuya gasped and nodded. "Your right..."  
  
"AH!!!!" Neemon gasped. "We are in trouble..."  
  
Takuya and Lobomon looked up and gasped as they saw ValEyemon grabbing Beetlemon and Lowemon with his tentacles. ExVeemon was struggling to get them free.  
  
"Hold on, you guys!" ExVeemon said as he started to bite the tentacles. "Critical Crunch..." But, he winched in pain. "OW!!! This stuff is strong!!!"  
  
ExVeemon gasped as ValEyemon wrapped his tentacles around his body. He struggled to get free but, they were too strong.  
  
"Now, the fun begins..." ValEyemon laughed as he started to squeeze the life out of Beetlemon, Lowemon and ExVeemon.  
  
"STOP!!!" Lobomon yelled as he jumped to ValEyemon, ready to cut his friends free. "Let them go, you... you monster!!!"  
  
ValEyemon laughed as he threw another tentacle to grab Lobomon. "Too bad! Too late!"  
  
"Lobomon!!!!!!" Takuya yelled out. "Lowemon!!!!! Beetlemon!!!!! ExVeemon!!!!!! I gotta help them!!! Right now!!!"  
  
"But, how...?" Bokomon wondered. "Agunimon wasn't strong to win. Neither was BurningGreymon. How can we beat ValEyemon...?"  
  
Takuya was silent till, he stood up and held the D-Tector out. "There IS a way..."  
  
"You mean...?" Neemon gasped.  
  
Bokomon slammed his fist into his hand. "Of course! Go for it!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE NOW!!!!!!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!!!!!" Takuya yelled out as the Human Spirit and Beast Spirit of Flame combined upon him to become... "ALDAMON!!!!!"  
  
"What the...?" ValEyemon gasped as the new Warrior of Flame that is combined with Agunimon's and BurningGreymon's appreance, crashed into him, letting his captives go.  
  
ExVeemon landed on the ground and gasped at the apperance of Aldamon. "What... happened...?"  
  
"Takuya used a special evolution known as Fusion Evolution." Bokomon explained. "It happens when the Human and Beast Spirit of the same element is combined together to form an Advance Warrior. Combineding the Spirits of Flame produces Aldamon!!!"  
  
"Aldamon, huh?" ValEyemon laughed. "I will beat you with my eyes closed. All of them!!!"  
  
Aldamon turned to his friends. "Lobomon, Beetlemon! I have an idea! Slide evolve!"  
  
"Got it!" Lobomon said as he... "LOBOMON SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! KENDOGARURUMON!!!"  
  
"Right, sir!" Beetlemon said as he... "BEETLEMON SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! METALKABUTERIMON!!!"  
  
"What is this?!" ValEyemon cried out.  
  
"Time for me to start things off." Aldamon said as he raised his blasters and pointed them to the Eye of Valmarmon. "Don't blink or you will miss. Solar Wind Destroyer!!!!"  
  
"ARGH!!!" Screamed ValEyemon as countless balls of fire struck him. "He.. he is stronger..."  
  
"All right! Attack together!!!" Aldamon yelled out.  
  
"Lupine Laser!!!" Yelled KendoGarurumon.  
  
"Electron Cannon!!!!" Yelled MetalKabuterimon.  
  
"Endlich Meteor!!!" Yelled Lowemon.  
  
"Vee Laser!!!" Yelled ExVeemon.  
  
ValEyemon coughed as 4 attacks struck him, causing a small explosion making him cough from the smoke. When it was cleared, he saw Aldamon holding a giant ball of flame!!!  
  
"This is for Eva!!!!" Yelled Aldamon. "Atomic Inferno!!!!"  
  
"No..." ValEyemon cried out. "No... NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
When the Atomic Inferno crashed into ValEyemon, a giant explosion appeared.....  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Aldamon, Lowemon, KendoGarurumon, MetalKabuterimon, ExVeemon, Bokomon and Neemon found themselves back in the Garden of Dreams and they were standing over the unconscious body of Eva.  
  
"Aldamon..." Lowemon sighed. "It is time..."  
  
Aldamon bowed his head. "I know... I'm sorry, Eva..."  
  
"Wait a second!!!" ExVeemon yelled out. "Where else do we look? There's a way to save the girl! We just have to find it!"  
  
"You said it yourself, ExVeemon!!!" Bokomon called out. "Taking the piece of Valmarmon out of the victim's body is no easy task! Besides, it either us or her!"  
  
"Didn't we already go through this, everyone?" KendoGarurumon said, sadly. "She's only going to suffer. There... there is nothing else we can do...."  
  
"Damnit..." MetalKabuterimon said, sighing sadly.  
  
The group was silent until they heard some flower rustles... They turned around to see Flara walking into the garden with Zoe and Tommy at her side and Patamon on her head.  
  
"So this is the Garden of Dreams..." Flara said, as she looked around the garden. She spotted the Digidestined and gasped. Not because of MetalKabuterimon's apperance, nor KendoGarurumon, nor ExVeemon and/or nor Lowemon... It was Eva she gasped at.  
  
"Whoa!" Patamon said, as Flara ran off to Eva's body.  
  
Flara kneeled beside Eva's body and started to cry. "Aah! I'm sorry Eva!!! I love you more than anyone! And that is the truth!!!"  
  
Eva started to moan, move her body and slowly opened her eyes to see Flara. "Mother?"   
  
"I never thought you were a monster, even for a moment." Flara said, stroking Eva's head.  
  
Even though Eva was weak and tired, she still gave her mother a smile. "Oh. I'm so glad! So you don't hate me, right? Look. This is the Garden of Dreams you told me about, mother. Isn't it pretty?" Eva asked as her mother nodded.  
  
"Yes..." Flara said, nodding as tears fell out of her eyes. "Its beautiful..."  
  
Eva turned her head to Aldamon and Lowemon. "Lowemon, I am sorry for thinking you were trying to hurt me. Instead, you want to help me. Like all of you... Please, take out this eye. Mother smiled. So I don't need this eye anymore. I understand everything now."  
  
"I can't take the eye out..." Lowemon sighed.  
  
"I can." Aldamon said, stepping up.  
  
"Aldamon?!" Zoe gasped.  
  
"Aldamon. Do you know what to do?" MetalKabuterimon asked.   
  
Tommy sighed. "Aldamon..."  
  
"Please! Leave her alone, please!" Flara begged.   
  
Eva turned back to her mother and gave Flara a smile. "Mother, don't worry. I have to get rid of this or I might make for trouble for everyone... Mother. I love you so..."  
  
Aldamon caused a small shockwave and Digi-code started to revolve around Eva. Inside the Digi-code was the Eye of Valmarmon. Aldamon held his D-Tector into the air. "Eva... You have been a brave girl.... And ValEyemon, we will never forgive you for taking this child's life! This Digivice will purify your soul!!! Digi-code SCAN!!!"  
  
"Bye mother..." Eva sighed as the Digi-code was collected. Flara hugged Eva before a bright light appeared around the group.  
  
When their vision came back, all the flowers in the garden are gone. Leaving behind a barren area. In Flara's arms was a limp figure of Eva...   
  
"Look!!!" Tommy gasped, as he pointed to the small fireflies. "The fairies are going back into the bodies of the villagers."   
  
"If I were as able to save her as I was able to shoot my mouth off..." Aldamon said, bowing his head. "I'm sorry.... I'm so, so sorry...."   
  
"I wish to thank you. It was because of your words that I had the courage to come here." Flara said, smiling as tears came down her face. "In the end, you saved her. You saw her smiling, right? Look at her. She is still smiling..."  
  
Aldamon turned around, sadden by the affiar...  
  
"But, tell me..." Flara said. "What shall I do now...?"  
  
"I... I don't know..." Zoe said, sighing. "I'm sorry... I don't know..."  
  
"Look!" Patamon cried out as he flew over to a tulip that was blooming in the garden. "It's Eva!"  
  
"Eva?!" MetalKabuterimon gasped. "That can't be her! Its a flower!"  
  
"ThIS single flower is Eva's heart. It is growing here because it couldn't return to her body." Patamon said, with hope in his voice. "Eva might come back if enough of those flowers bloom to fill this place."  
  
"With a snowy mountain like this, there is no way that will happen." Bokomon noted.  
  
" Yes it will! I'll make it happen! I'll turn this whole place into a garden!" Flara called out.  
  
Tommy ran over to Patamon. "Patamon! So little Eva will come back!?"  
  
"Maybe..." Patamon sighed. "As long as she doesn't lose hope!"  
  
"I don't think we all will..." Aldamon said, as a smile came to his face.  
  
ExVeemon smiled. "Agreed."  
  
It was much later and the Digidestined were back at Flara's house in the Articuno Village. Aldamon, KendoGarurumon, MetalKabuterimon, Lowemon and ExVeemon were back at Takuya, Koji, JP, Kouchi and Veemon. Flara was holding Eva's body.  
  
Takuya bowed his head. "I'm so sorry, little Eva. I could do nothing for you."  
  
"She'll be okay." Veemon piped up. "I know it. A kind girl like little Eva cannot end up like this. So, have hope for her!"  
  
"Right!" Takuya said, rising his head up.  
  
Flara looked at Takuya and his friends and smiled. "A wise Digimon once said to me, as the raven is born of its own, so does kindness beget kindness. There will be good even in this."   
  
"You think so...?" JP asked.  
  
Koji turned to his friends. "She knows so..."  
  
Takuya took a deep breath and smiled at Flara. "Well, we should be going. Don't lose hope in Eva.  
We won't. Take care, and thank you for everything."  
  
"Miss Flara!!!" Called out a voice and a young Growlithe male hybrid came in. It was Canine's son, Growly. "Hello, Miss Flara!!!"  
  
Flara placed Eva into bed and walked over to Growly. "Well, Growly! You're awake!"  
  
"Yess, but I'm really hungry." Growly said, smiling. "Where is Eva?"   
  
"Eva's still sleeping. Sorry." Flara said, glancing at her daughter.  
  
Zoe walked over to Growly. "Growly..."  
  
"Yes?" Growly said, looking up at Zoe.  
  
"Be nice to little Eva, will you?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Huh? Of course. We're friends, after all!" Growly said, before walking out of the house.  
  
Koji placed his hand on Takuya's shoulder and smiled. "Come on, let's go..."  
  
"Thank you for all your help. Please take care." Flara said, waving as the Digidestined left the house before she went back to her caring on Eva...  
  
The Digidestined were sad but, they still have high hopes on Eva's recovery... Plus, they will make their way to Holy Cathedral but, they will need to get some rest before going on their journey... However.... the High Priestess Velene and her Knightmon are still here...  
  
Takuya and his friends stopped when they saw Velene standing with her Knightmon in front of the Jolteon chief, the Espeon, Charmeleon, Nidorina and Houndour.  
  
"Well, well. Look what the slavish devotion to sanctimonious bloodshed dragged in." Takuya giggled. "What brings you here, or did I answer myself?"   
  
Velene glared at Takuya before she said. "I shall put that mother and daughter that surports Valmarmon before the inquisition!!"   
  
"Why?! Haven't the people who fell ill recovered?" Kouchi yelled out. "Shouldn't you be driving back into your crypt and gnawing at bones by now?"  
  
"He is right, Velene." Zoe said, stepping up. "The girl cannot see, nor can she hear. She is harmless. So, please, just leave her alone."  
  
"Hold your tongue, Warrior of Wind!" Velene said, sharply as she remembered the 6 children turning into the Legendary Warriors. "Those tainted by Valmarmon must be dealt with accordingly. In the name of Granasmon, all that is evil and corruptible must be purified!"  
  
"Please stop with that word!!" Koji yelled out. "Tell me, is it wrong for a mother to wish to heal her sick daughter!!? Is it 'righteous' to string up a grieving mother!!?"  
  
"Koji...?" Veemon gasped.  
  
Velene was silent until she said. "Koji... right...? You do seem to want to protect them. Some   
would find your words to be heretical. You have no issue with this."   
  
"High Priestess Velene. Surely you would not!!?" Patamon gasped.   
  
"Fine, fine. I'm a heretic! I hate god. I hate your ridiculous outfits. I hate YOU. Call me whatever, but leave those two alone!" Takuya screamed out.   
  
The Jolteon chief decided to say something. "Ah, Velene. Do not worry about us. Everything has been resolved. Let's not argue any more. Please. Please let us get back to our lives. We were suffering but that was o reason for our cruel treatment of Flara and Eva. Please, forgive us."  
  
The Charmeleon, Espeon, Nidorina and the Houndour agreed with the Jolteon chief.   
  
Velene remained silent but, sighed. "I remain reluctant, yet let it not be said that Granasmon is without mercy. So be it. However, children. You seem to be lacking in piety for being as the Legendary Warriors. This I shall report to Zera."   
  
And with that the Holy Priestess and her Knightmon left the Articuno village.  
  
"Well, thats that..." JP sighed. "Articuno village is saved and the people are now awaken from their sleeping spell..."  
  
"Though... in order to do that... we had to sacrafice Eva..." Tommy sighed.  
  
Takuya looked at the sky, sadly. "Wish there was some other way..."  
  
"But, there wasn't..." Bokomon said. "There was no choice, Takuya. We bit the right thing, even though it wasn't an easy choice."  
  
"What shall we do next..?" Neemon asked.  
  
Bokomon sighed. "Listen to me *very* carefully, we are going to rest in the inn and then, tomorrow morning, we leave!"   
  
"Thats right..." Koji said, nodding.  
  
"And in two days time, we will finally arrive at the Holy Cathedral..." Veemon said, happily.  
  
"Okay... Come on, you guys..." Takuya said, as they moved towards the inn. "Its time for some good rest after a hard day's battle..."  
  
And with that, they walked to the Articuno inn where they were greeted by a sadden Canine, whom felt she should apologise to Flara and hope that Eva will be all right in the end. After a good night's rest and saying goodbye to the Jolteon chief, Canine, Flara and the villagers, the Digidestined finally continued their journey to Holy Cathedral...  
  
"And nothing will stop us..." Takuya said, smiling. "Nothing..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) That was the end of an emotional story. And I wonder, will Takuya and the others finally arrive at Holy Cathedral? Stay tune to the next chapter of Digimon Frontier!  
  
All right! Now thats done, chapter 11 will have more emotional as you will soon see. So long... 


	11. From Greymon Mountain to Holy Cathedral!...

(Guardromon) ValEyemon, the Eye of Valmarmon, was born! Taking with Eva inside him, he was too strong till Takuya fused the Spirits of Aguinmon and BurningGreymon to become Aldamon in order to win! But, Aldamon didn't want to take the piece of Valmarmon out of Eva otherwise her soul would shatter. In the end, the piece was removed and Eva was asleep for who knows how long... But, hope arises when a single flower grows in the barren wastelands of the Garden of Dreams... Now with Velene and her Knightmon leaving the Articuno village after the treat was gone, the Digidestined are now able to continue their journey to Holy Cathedral! 

DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
EPISODE 11:From Greymon Mountain to Holy Cathedral! The Painful Memories of Inumon!  
By Ninetalesuk.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know Youkai Youko is looking forward to this. I know she is...

DIGIMON INFROMATION

NAME:Greymon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Dinosaur Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Nova Blast, Great Horns Attack.

(Tai) Champion form of Agumon! They are strong and their Nova Blast will really burn you up!

"What are they doing..." A Greymon asked, looking down upon a group of travellers.

Another Greymon shrugged. "Heading to Holy Cathedral, what else...?"

The group were none other than Takuya, Koji, Kouchi, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon and Veemon. After leaving Articuno village and collecting a piece of Valmarmon, the Digidestined made their way to the Suicune Town where His Holiness Zera and the Holy Cathedral lives in.

But first, they have to go through the Greymon Mountain which is home to Articuno hybrids, Ice type Pokemon and amazingly, Greymon!

Takuya and the gang stopped as they arrived to a small clearing as night started to cover the blue cloudy sky...

"Okay, everyone." Takuya said. "We camp here tonight."

Later, as the day was now night... The Digidestined sat around a small campfire while they were talking about the things they did in Articuno Village.

Veemon smiled as he smelled the fresh, crisp night air. "What a wonderful night. I'm so glad I was able to become ExVeemon without becoming ShadowExVeemon again..."

"I agree." Tommy said, smiling.

JP noticed Zoe's expression. "Hey, Zoe? Whats the matter...?"

"I was thinking of what just happened back in Articuno village..." Zoe sighed. "I wonder if our actions were correct. I wonder if we did the right thing..."

"I guess we cannot accept Velene's choices..." Koji said. "What else could be done? Could something else have been done?"

"None can find fault with Flara..." Bokomon said. "Her actions were those of a dutiful parent."

"The High Priestess was set on purifying the entire village." Patamon said, sadly. "Yet despite her intentions, would that have been the right thing to do?"

"That girl, Eva, I could never kill her." Takuya said, sadly.

"Takuya... If it were not been for you, we'd still be back there, sorting through the mess." Koji said, placing a hand on Takuya's shoulder. "If we didn't help Eva, Velene might have put a torch to everything the villagers have."

"Whats worst is that we have to meet Velene in the Holy Cathedral." Neemon said. "What shall we do when we see her!"

"Ignore her, I guess." Kouchi said.

"Thats right!" Veemon smiled. "She will not hurt you guys. Not in front of Zera or even try and hurt the Legendary Warriors."

Takuya stared at the D-Tector he held and sighed. "When we arrive at the Cathedral, we will finally destroy the Wings, the Tounge and the Eye of Valmarmon."

"Thats good news." Tommy said. "They caused enough trouble in 3 different villages."

"I wonder..." Patamon said. "The Angemon in Carbos village told us that when Valmarmon was defeated, he was seperated into 7 pieces. We found 3 of them so, what are the remaining 4 pieces of Valmarmon like...?"

"I guess we will find out in future." Takuya said. "C'mon, we have yapped enough for tonight."

Inumon, guardian of the Canine village in Howling Mountains, was still moping about. After losing something wonderful to him, he was starting to lose his grip on the rope of life...

"I.. I cannot forget the times I spent with her..." Inumon said, as he sat in the middle of a dark cave, tears running down his face. "Oh, Huskymon... The memories still hunts me..."

FLASHBACK

Inumon and Huskymon were sitting down under a apple tree. It was nighttime and the 3 Moons of Digital World where showing their beauty in a full moon light night as the Silesia Contient appeared in the Digital World for 3 days before vanishing...

Huskymon and Inumon where eating their snacks as they looking at the stars.

"Look, it's the AncientGreymon's constellation there." Said Huskymon happily, as she was looking at all the stars. Then, she turned to Inumon. "How did you find place?"

"My brother, HellInumon used to bring me here to think about the life. He is not on the Mountains here anymore because he decide to become an adventurer, to know the whole world." Said Inumon to Huskymon, sighing.

"Really? And why didn't you go with him?" Asked Huskymon as Inumon smiled at her.

"You may don't know it but we, the Hell Hounds Digimon are usually lonely Digimon. And we like to do the things alone. Of course, there's rare cases like ones liking of company. I'm one of those rare cases. And also, I like leaving here with my friends, Labramon and Divinemon." Said Inumon as Huskymon realized he loves very much his home place and he would do everything to protect his home and friends, even if they were in a peace era.

"Now you mentioned Divinemon, he's a Holy Dragon Digimon so, why is he living here?" Asked Huskymon, a little confused as Inumon just chuckled.

"Divinemon has a brother living in a mountain not too far away from here called Panzerdramon, guarding somesort of ancient shrine." Inumon said.

"Really?" Huskymon asked. "Is there another reason?"

"Yes. You see, here on the Howling Mountains, there's just some Digimon who aren't canine types, but few of them can Digivolve into canine Digimon and to the ones who don't Digivolve into canines, they are only allowed to live here if they wouldn't do any trouble to the canines ones. Divinemon happens to live here after saving our village from some troublesome Goblinmon. Our leader is Chatsuramon- Labramon's older brother." Said Inumon, explaining the things of the Howling Mountains to Huskymon.

"I see, I have met Chatsuramon when I moved here, he was with another canine Digimon called Cerberumon. I think they were brothers." Said Huskymon as Inumon nodded to her.

"Yep, they're brothers. You see, Labramon has 2 Ultimate forms- Chatsuramon and Cerberumon. Labramon is still deciding which one he wants to become. Cerberumon went out of Mountains, to know the world like my brother." Said Inumon as Huskymon just blushed.

"Inumon, you're so kind to me. I mean, my sisters weren't nice to me when I was on the Glacian Area." Said Huskymon, getting closer to Inumon. Inumon's face was red like a tomato.

"R-Really? Well... I..." Inumon tried to said, nervously. Then, when Inumon and Huskymon looked at each other, their eyes met. Without knowing, Inumon was getting close to Huskymon and Huskymon was getting close to Inumon.

When they were ready to kiss, they heard something on the tree. Then, something felt in the middle where Huskymon and Inumon where. It was Labramon and Divinemon.

"Ow..." Divinemon said, lying on the ground between Inumon and Huskymon. "My wing..."

Labramon landed on Divinemon's left wing, hard and between his legs. "Ow, my keys..."

Divinemon and Labramon both looked up and they saw 2 angry Digimon dogs.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Inumon to Divinemon and Labramon. They could see their friend's eyes glowing red. If Inumon's eyes glowed red, it means he is really mad. Divinemon and Labramon both sweetdropped.

"Well, Inu... We... We..." Started Divinemon as Huskymon and Inumon were waiting for their answer. No luck for him...

"The Gabumon brothers has opened up a Karaoke house and we wanted to invite you both to go there." Said Labramon with a large sweet drop on his head. I'm telling ya, if Labramon keeps making the sweatdrops bigger and bigger, it will be the size of a Machinedramon.

"Since when did the Gabumon brothers opened up a Karoke house?" Huskymon asked.

"Since now..." Labramon said, his sweatdrop got bigger.

"And you both were waiting in a tree?" Asked Inumon.

Divinemon quickly answered that. "We knew you liked this place to think and we thought to wait you in that tree because it has a lot of apples and after all, we fall asleep there." When Divinemon finished, Inumon and Huskymon still couldn't believe that.

"OK guys, we're going to go that place with you, but you have to pay everything to us." Said Inumon, smiling.

Before Labramon and Divinemon were about to argue, Inumon's eyes glowed red again.

"Sure!" Said Labramon and Divinemon together as Huskymon giggled.

As Inumon and Huskymon headed back to the village, they heard Divinemon and Labramon talk to each other behind them.

"It's all your fault!" Muttered Labramon to Divinemon.

"No way, it's yours! You pushed me!" Muttered back Divinemon to Labramon.

"And to think they are mature." Huskymon whispered to Inumon, giggling.

Inumon laughed. "Give them time. They will soon grow up..."

It was much later that Inumon and Huskymon exited the karoke house owned by the Gabumon brothers, laughing their heads off. Divinemon and Labramon were right behind them, face-fallen and feeling that they want to curl up and die.

Huskymon quickly ended her laugh and turned to Divinemon and Labramon. "You two sure make the night intresting."

"Making us sing the Hamtaro song made us feel like dolts." Divinemon mumbled.

"Yeah. I mean, what gives, Inumon?" Labramon said, looking at his best friend. "Why did ya made me and Divinemon get up on that stage and sing? We agreed to give you our money so, why made us sing? Any reasons?"

Inumon stopped laughing and gave out an evil smile. "When I saw that song title, I couldn't resist teaching you two a lesson."

"What ever we done to upset him?" Labramon asked Divinemon.

Divinemon rolled his eyes. "Maybe because we were in the tree with the apples while these two were having their midnight picnic!"

Labramon blinked. "Oh yeah..."

"So, did you two have fun tonight?" Huskymon asked.

"Yeah. Lots and lots of fun." Labramon said, with a tone of sarcasm in his voice. "And, BOY, it was amazing that my big brother, Chatsuramon, was there to watch me SING!"

Inumon sniggered. "And I'm glad he did. He might die tomorrow you know."

"Yes. He would die after tonight. He will die of laughter!" Divinemon mumbled. "I'm just glad my brother isn't here to see this!"

Huskymon grinned. "What makes you think we'll NOT tell Panzerdramon about your singing when we meet him in person?"

Divinemon and Labramon looked at each other and sighed. "We'll go now..."

Inumon and Huskymon laughed as Divinemon and Labramon walked away.

A moment later, Huskymon turned to Inumon and she smiled to him. "Would you sing to me?" She asked as Inumon blushed.

"Oro!" Said Inumon, in shock. (If anyone wants to know, 'oro' is Japanese for hum?)

"Would you sing to me, please? I wanted to see if you a good singer. please?" Asked Huskymon as  
she made puppy eyes.

Inumon sighed and looked around to see if anyone was nearby to listen. When he found out there weren't anyone nearby, he turns to Huskymon.

"Alright then, but I only sing just this once, OK?" Asked Inumon as Huskymon nodded and she  
sat down on a rock as Inumon was ready to sing.

(A/N: Youkai Youko did this scene along with the first flashback. Good job, girl!)

Huskymon never thought that Inumon would have a wonderful voice. Sure thing many female would  
fall in love with his voice, even Orphanimon-One of the Great Angels.

"I never thought you would have a wonderful voice, Inu." Said Huskymon as Inumon blushed.

Inumon's face was so red like a tomato. It was the first time she used his nickname. "Thanks..." And without warning, Huskymon kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you for the great night, Inu. See ya tomorrow" said Huskymon walking away. with a big smile on her face.

Inumon keeped emotionless, still red and amazed. He was soon woken up from his trance when he saw Labramon and Divinemon came out of nowhere and walked up to him, with evil grins on their faces.

"Wow, Inu, its REALLY a sure thing you're a ladykiller. What is the secret?" Teased Labramon as Inumon blushed even more.

"Did you two knuckleheads see me sing AND kissed Huskymon?" Said Inumon, almost shouting.

"We saw the WHOLE thing. And we also recorded your first kiss with the most beautiful female of the Howling Mountains." said Divinemon, showing the tape to Inumon.

Inumon stood there, his eyes a REALLY wide. "YOU WHAT?" Shouted Inumon, so loud that a few Digimon, outside of the Howling Mountians could hear.

"What was that?" A Elecmon asked.

A Terriermon shrugged. "Must be a screaming Inumon."

"Okay then... Whats that?" Elecmon asked, pointing.

Terriermon squint his eyes to see what Elecmon is pointing at. "Looks like a Inumon chasing a Labramon and a Divinemon. And by the looks of things, that Inumon has got a death look on his face... What do you make of this?"

"A normal day." Elecmon said.

END FLASHBACK

Inumon smiled as he remembered his friend's foolhardy tricks and his time with Huskymon. "Its amazing how I left Divinemon and Labramon alive... My life was going great until... HE came along... A dark brown robot Digimon came to my village and I welcomed him with open arms... Then, he attacked ME! It was lucky that me, Divinemon, Labramon and Huskymon trained to our Champion forms while Chatsuramon got the villagers to safety... It was going so well..."

NEXT FLASHBACK

Inumon, Huskymon, Divinemon and Labramon faced against the new arrival that started to attack Inumon and the village.

"Who are you..?" Huskymon growled. "Who do you think you ARE!"

"My name is ShadowArbormon..." The attacking Digimon said. "The Warrior of Wood."

"ShadowArbormon!" Divinemon gasped. "Warrior of Wood!"

"Better make it Dark Warrior of Wood." ShadowArbormon said. "Now, let's dance!"

"Watch out!" Inumon yelled out as ShadowArbormon attacked.

"Black Power Pummel!" ShadowArbormon yelled out ashe fired small burning wood from his mouth.

"Everyone!" Labramon called out. "Digivolve!"

Inumon Digivolve to... HELLINUMON!  
Huskymon Digivolve to... MALAMUTMON!  
Divinemon Digivolve to... LIGHTMON!  
Labramon Digivolve to... SHISAMON!

"Hmm?" ShadowArbormon mused at the 4 new Champion Digimon. "What do we have here...?"

DIGIMON INFORMATION

NAME:HellInumon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Hell Hound Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Black Flames, Black Thunder.

(Ryo) HellInumon is really strong with his Black Flames and Black Thunder. Even though he is a Virus type, he will fight for the ones he loves.

NAME:Malamutmon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Animal Digimon  
ATTACKS:Ice Blow, Aurora Fire.

(Sora) Malamutmon is a beautiful beast Digimon that will beat her enemies down with her Ice Blow before turning up and down the heat with her Aurora Fire.

NAME:Lightmon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Holy Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Arrows of Light, Light Catcher.

(Mimi) This humaniod blue dragon Digimon captures his enemies with his Light Catcher before using the Arrows of Light to win. Lightmon uses the power of Light, if you didn't know that.

NAME:Shisamon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Holy Beast Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Tiidaiya, Sekkantou.

(Monodramon) Erm... Shisamon is a mysterious Digimon so, his attacks are hard to identify...

"Now, ShadowArbormon..." Shisamon said, growling Shisamon resembles a china dog. "Give up!"

"I think not." ShadowArbormon said, before he was covered in a ball of Digi-code.

"What is this!" Lightmon gasped. Lightmon is a humanoid blue dragon with glowing white wings..

"SHADOWARBORMON! SLIDE EVOLUTION! BLACKPETALDRAMON!" Cried out ShadowArbormon as a black dragon made out of petals, leafs and plants took his place. "What do you think now, punks!"

"Don't give up!" HellInumon cried out. HellInumon is a black hound that stood on four legs "ATTACK!"

Malamutmon fired a beautiful colourful fire beam to BlackPetaldramon. "Okay, dear of mine. That this! Aurora Beam!" Malamutmon is a bear-like Digimon that has Huskymon's design on her.

Lightmon's wings glowed with light as thousands of arrows flew to the Dark Beast Warrior of Wood. "Be careful otherwise, you will get blind... Arrows of Light!"

Shisamon fired an unknown attack to BlackPetaldramon. "Eat this! Tiidaiya!"

"And to finish this off..." HellInumon said, giving BlackPetaldramon a body covered in dark flame. "Have a nice time, don't come back again! Black Flames!"

But, BlackPetaldramon wasn't hurt. He simply smiled, stood on his hind legs and started to fire countless black leafs from his leaf mane. "My turn! Yami Leaf Cyclone!"

THe Champion Digimon were quickly knocked down and changed back into their Rookie forms... They passed out before BlackPetaldramon changed back to ShadowArbormon and taking away the knocked-out form of... Huskymon.

END FLASHBACK

"When I woke up..." Inumon shuddered. "Huskymon was gone... Why did the Legendary Warriors did this! WHY! Someday, I will find her again and destroy the Warriors!"

Suddenly, Inumon started to glow black and screamed in pain as he started to transform.

"What is this...!" Inumon gasped as his mind was beggining to blank out. "WHAT IS THIS? ARGH! HUSKYMON!"

"We are almost there!" Cried Patamon. "Holy Cathedral!"

The Digidestined quickly left their camping ground when the morning arrives and continued their way through Greymon mountain. Now, as night started to fall upon them, they arrived to another clearing where they will rest for another night.

"Yep!" JP said, smiling. "We will arrive there tomorrow."

"I can't believe it..." Veemon sighed. "This has been one long journey but, we will finally made it to the Holy Cathedral in Suicune City!"

"Thats right!" Takuya said. "And nothing is gonna stop us!"

"I wonder what we are going to do next when our journey is over..." Zoe sighed.

"Head back to Carbos village and wait for the contient to arrive in the Digital World again." Koji said. "I mean, our journey was to head on over to the Holy Cathedral where Zera shall destroy the Wings of Valmarmon."

"Yeah, thats true..." Tommy said. "But, we DID done some sidetracks."

"Like what...?" Neemon asked.

"Like that village where we met Veemon and saved him from Minotarumon and the Fugamon. Also, the city where the Tounge of Valmarmon was causing trouble and last, the Articuno village where the Eye of Valmarmon was." Tommy said.

"Thats right." Bokomon said. "We certainly went through a lot of things, didn't we?"

"And we are almost there..." Takuya said. "Tomorrow, we will finally arrive at Suicune City, the home of the Holy Cathedral!"

"And nothing is going to stop us." Smiled Kouchi. "NOTHING!"

Labramon and Divinemon started into the mountain, sighing.

"What has happened to Inumon?" Labramon sighed.

"The pain in his heart caused him to Dark Digivolve into his Dark Mega form..." Divinemon explained. "Luckly, the Devas were able to seal him in that dungeon until he calms down..."

"Do you think he will ever change back into Inumon...?" Labramon asked.

"I dunno..." Divinemon sighed. "I dunno..."

And with that, the two friends walked back into the village, with sadden looks on their faces.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Rika) What just happened here! And ShadowArbormon! Hmph, whats going on here! And what will the Digidestined do at the Holy Cathedral? Tune in to the next chapter!

Sorry if this looks a bit rush to ya but, I have been busy. Stay tune to chapter 12!


	12. The Journey Ends! Welcome to Holy Cathed...

(Guardromon) The Digidestined's journey to the Holy Cathedral in the Suicune City continued as they went through their final, and easiest, obstacle. The Greymon Mountains. While they were going on with their journey, the guardian of the Howling Mountains, Inumon, remembered some special things he had spent with his one true love, Huskymon before they were attacked by a mysterious Digimon. During the battle, the mysterious Digimon kidnapped Huskymon away and was never seen again. This left Inumon in much pain of his heart and caused him to Dark Digivolve... And now, the Digidestined has finally arrived at Holy Cathedral while the kidnapper was still roaming about... His name was SHADOWARBORMON?!  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
EPISODE 12:The Journey Ends?! Welcome to Holy Cathedral!!!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
"All right!!!" Cried out Kumamon.  
  
"We did it!!!" Beetlemon cheered.  
  
"Hooray!!!" Veemon called out, as he leapt into the air. "We made it! We made it!!!"  
  
After a long journey, the Digidestined finally arrive at Suicune City where the master of all Churches that surports Granasmon and the 3 Great Angel lives in, the Holy Cathedral!  
  
Takuya, Koji, JP, Zoe, Tommy and Kouchi Spirit Evolves into Agunimon, Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kazemon, Kumamon and Lowemon so they can get easy access into the Cathedral since the Ancient Warriors is famous around the Churches.  
  
"Before you lies the splendor of the St. Suicune Papal State, otherwise known as Suicune City, dedicated in honour of the glory and majesty of our great Lord Granasmon." Said the gate guard.  
  
Agunimon looked at the gate-guard, which is an angel Digimon that almost looks like Angemon but, more stronger than ever. "Excuse me but, what kind of Digimon are ya?"  
  
"Remember the evolution line for Patamon I told you before?" Bokomon said to Agunimon, whom nodded in response. "Well, meet Patamon's Ultimate form. MagnaAngemon."  
  
"Beautiful." Kazemon giggled.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:MagnaAngemon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Angel Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Gate of Destiny, Angel Rod, Magna Antidote.  
  
(Ken) MagnaAngemon is Patamon's fully Digivolved form. He is also onbe of the few strongest Ultimate level Digimon that can take down a Mega with his Gate of Destiny.  
  
**************************  
  
"Is this where the Holy Cathedral is?" Lobomon asked.  
  
"Yes, it is so. But what business have you at the Cathedral?" MagnaAngemon asked.  
  
Agunimon stepped up. "Maybe this will make you understand why we are here. My name is Agunimon."  
  
MagnaAngemon gasped. "Agunimon?! The Legendary Warrior of Flame?!"  
  
"Thats me all right." Agunimon said, nodding.  
  
Patamon flew up to MagnaAngemon. "I'm Patamon, Rookie form of Seraphimon."  
  
MagnaAngemon couldn't believe it. There are 6 of the 10 Legendary Warriors standing in front of him. He finally found his words and said. "What do you want to see Zera for?"  
  
"We need to see him about Valmarmon and how to stop him." Veemon said.  
  
"Very well." MagnaAngemon said, walking away. "I will see what I can do. Please wait here."  
  
The Digidestined waited and waited until MagnaAngemon came back with a female humanoid fox dressed in some ancient clothing.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting. Taomon here will now lead you to the Cathedral." MagnaAngemon said, holding his arm out to show the humanoid fox.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Taomon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Wizard Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Tailsmen of Light, Thousand Spells  
  
(Jeri) Taomon's grace and wisdom are the things she needs to win fights against her opponent. Her Tailsmen of Light will surely bring you down before you can react.  
  
*************************  
  
"Its true..." Taomon said, in shock. "The Legendary Warriors..."  
  
Kumamon stepped up to the shocked Ultimate. "Excuse me, Taomon? Can we go now...?"  
  
Taomon came out of her shock and bowed. "I'm sorry. Please, follow me."  
  
The Legendary Warriors, Patamon, Bokomon, Neemon and Veemon followed Taomon through the city where they passed by a large stone statue of an angel. They walked up the stairs and gasped at the sight of the Holy Cathedral.  
  
The Holy Cathedral is made of marble and resembles a castle. The cathedral is also upon a snowy mountain and it is very big.  
  
"Molto cool..." Kazemon gasped. "Its beautiful..."  
  
"Man, I am so impressed." Beetlemon said.  
  
"It is really quite remarkable in it's proportions." Bokomon said. "The thoughts of its architect twist and wind almost palpably through the sculpted stone."  
  
"I don't know what you said but, I think you are amazed." Neemon said.   
  
Veemon shook his head. "It must have taken forever to build!"   
  
"Thats right." Taomon said. "Now, His Holiness awaits in the Audience Chamber."  
  
"Thank you." Lowemon said. "Hey, guys. Stop gawking! Let's move it!"  
  
Lobomon smirked. "All right. Keep your lion on."  
  
Taomon led Agunimon and the others into the cathedral and through a double door where they were in a beautifully designed room. They see that the service is still in progress as a young female Espeon was singing with 2 young Eevees.   
  
Standing in front of a beautiful see a huge stained glass with an angel over it at the back   
of the room was a man, dressed in holy clothing and wearing a pope hat. This is His Holiness Zera, whom was looking at the priests and priestess of the Holy Cathedral.  
  
Some of the priests were male Umbreons, Angemons and MagnaAngemons while the priestess were Angewomons, female Arcanines, female Ninetales and 1 beautiful Vulpix hybrid.  
  
Agunimon bended beside Bokomon as he noticed some other Digimon. "Bokomon, what are these Digimon that are standing around here...?"  
  
Bokomon pointed to a golden Digimon that resembles Terriermon's Ultimate form. "That is the Armour form of Rapidmon."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Rapidmon.  
LEVEL:Armour.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Warrior Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Rapid Fire, Miracle Missile  
  
(Matt) This is Terriermon's Armour form with the Digi-egg of Destiny. He is strong as the Ultimate Rapidmon and his Rapid Fire will do a lot of damage.  
  
*************************  
  
Kumamon pointed to a horse-like Digimon with wings. "What about that?"  
  
"The Flying Hope itself, Pegasusmon." Bokomon whispered.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Pegasusmon.  
LEVEL:Armour.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Equus Beam, Star Shower, Mane Wind, Golden Noose  
  
(Cody) Armour form of Patamon with the Digi-egg of Hope. He can blow everyone away with his Star Shower, Equus Beam and Mane Wind.  
  
*************************  
  
"Look..." Neemon whispered, pointing to some Digimon that are in a knight-armour suit. "There are More Knightmon over there."  
  
Bokomon sighed. "Nope. Those are Gallantmons over there."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Gallantmon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Exalted Knight Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Lightning Joust, Shield of the Just.  
  
(Guilmon) Even though my Mega form is a Virus type, Gallantmon is brave and couragious and has a big sense of justice. His lance contains the Lightning Joust while Shield of the Just is contained, where else, his shield!  
  
*************************  
  
"This is amazing..." Lowemon said.  
  
"Shh..." Taomon whispered. "His Holiness is about to talk."  
  
When the songstress finished their holy singing, Zera decided to talk.  
  
Bring to this world light, peace and harmony." Zera said.   
  
A male Umbreon called out. "Your Holiness, please calm our souls. What can we do?"  
  
"You must bolster your soul. If you leave no chink in the armour of your soul, then the evil of Valmarmon will not be able to penetrate you." Zera said, kindly.  
  
"Please save us from Valmarmon, your holiness!" A female Arcanine said, pleading.  
  
"We must not give into the evil powers of Valmarmon!" Zera said, worrying about the safety of the Pokemon hybrids. "You must save yourselves. You must bolster your souls!"   
  
The Umbreon priests all talk at once, pleading for Zera's aid.  
  
"Quiet, please. We are here to bring peace to the masses! How can we do so in a panic? Calm down, please." Zera begged.   
  
"Your Holiness, the rumors of Valmar's revival are not going away. Some say these rumors might even be true. Is that not right Velene? At this rate, the Day of Evil is unavoidable." Said a female Ninetales hybrid called Selene.  
  
"We must not scare our people. This goes against Granasmon!" Zera sighed before turning to the female Ninetales hybrid. "What do you think, Priestess Selene?"   
  
"Reports says that when the Day of Evil comes, the world will be destroyed. That is all I know about and I don't know what we can do." Selene said, sadly.  
  
"Velene...." Zera sighed as he faced a lone, female Vulpix hybrid. "I need to talk with you about battle tatics with your Knightmon and Gallantmon if we need to stop Valmarmon when he comes back. Please, come to my room in half and hour."  
  
"Yes your Holiness." The young Vulpix said.  
  
Zera faced all his priests and priestess in a clear voice. "You must all remain on guard, so evil will not take advantage of your souls. Back to your rooms, now."  
  
When everyone left, Taomon walked up to Zera. "Your Holiness, they are here."  
  
Zera ran up to the Legendary Warriors and gasped. "My goodness. Its really them! MagnaAngemon was telling the truth! Its unbelieveable."  
  
"Zera, its important that we need to talk of how we can stop Valmarmon from returning. Please, can we talk somewhere private?" Agunimon said.  
  
"Of course." Zera said. "Please, follow me." With that, he led the Digidestined into a room which, is in fact, Zera's bedroom.  
  
Inside Zera's bedroom, Zera sat down at his desk and looked at the Digidestined, whom de-evolved back into their human forms and sat down on some chairs.   
  
"Sit with 'mamapapa', little Patamon." Bokomon said, as he hugged Patamon.  
  
Patamon hugged back. "Okay, mamapapa."  
  
"I don't wanna know whats up with those two..." Veemon muttered dryly.  
  
"Okay, children." Zera said. "First of all, introduce yourselfs and tell me what do you want to see me about?"  
  
The Digidestined introduce themselves and explained to Zera about their adventure from Carbos Village where they caught the Wings of Valmarmon to the Holy Cathedral where they met up with Zera himself.  
  
Zera scrathed his chin and nodded. "I see. I must say, I'm really amazed. You are the Legendary Warriors, chosen by Ophanimon to defeat Cherubimon that became evil by some unknown darkness?"  
  
"Thats right." Koji said, nodding.  
  
"And when you arrived on our Contient, you faced against the Wings of Valmarmon, also known as ValWingmon, and collected the piece?" Zera asked.  
  
Kouchi nodded and held his D-Tector into the air. "I collected the Wings of Valmarmon and the Tounge of Valmarmon, ValToungemon."  
  
"And I have the Eye of Valmarmon, ValEyemon, with me." Takuya said, holding his D-Tector into the air. "We came here as a special request from the Angemon that lives in Carbos Town to give you the pieces of Valmarmon, which you shall destroy."  
  
"Thats correct." Bokomon said. "If you destroy these pieces, Valmarmon will never return..."  
  
Zera took Takuya's D-Tector and stared at it while the image of ValEyemon appeared on the screen. "Amazing..." Then, he gasped as the image changed into the Spirits of Flame. "These are...?"  
  
"....The Spirits of Flame." Takuya said, knowing that the D-Tector was showing Zera the Spirits of Agunimon and BurningGreymon. "They were left by the Ancient Warrior of Flame."  
  
"AncientGreymon..." Zera gasped, then he turns his attention to the Digidestined. "Listen, maybe we should talk about the Legendary Warriors."  
  
"Hmm?" Koji said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Zera handed Takuya his D-Tector back and brought a book out from the drawer of his desk. "This book contains the names of the Ancient Warriors that faced against Lucemon long ago. I will tell you the name of the Ancient Warriors and their elements and you can tell me what Digimon you can become by using the Human Spirit and the Beast Spirit"  
  
"Got it." Veemon said, nodding.  
  
Zera flipped through a page and stopped when he found it. "Okay. Here we go. AncientGreymon, the Ancient Warrior of Flame."  
  
"Human Spirit of Flame is Agunimon and Beast Spirit of Flame is BurningGreymon." Said Takuya.  
  
"AncientGarurumon, the Ancient Warrior of Light." Said Zera.  
  
Koji held his D-Tector in the air and the Spirits of Light were shown on the screen. "Human Spirit of Light is Lobomon and the Beast Spirit of Light is KendoGarurumon."  
  
"AncientBeetlemon, the Ancient Warrior of Thunder." Zera said, turning his gaze to JP.  
  
"Human Spirit of Thunder is Beetlemon and the Beast Spirit of Thunder is called MetalKabuterimon." JP said, holding his D-Tector into the air.  
  
"The Ancient Warrior of Wind, AncientKazemon." Zera said, looking at the next warrior.  
  
"Kazemon is the Human Spirit of Wind." Zoe said. "And Zephyrmon is the Beast Spirit of Wind."  
  
"What about AncientMegatheriumon, Ancient Warrior of Ice?" Zera asked.  
  
"That would be Kumamon, the Digimon in the Human Spirit of Ice." Tommy said. "And Korikkakumon, the Digimon in the Beast Spirit of Ice."  
  
"Kouchi, can you tell me the Spirits you have that belong to the Ancient Warrior of Darkness, AncientSphinxmon?" Zera said, looking at the Digidestined of Darkness.  
  
"The Human Spirit of Darkness is Lowemon and the Beast Spirit of Darkness is KaiserLeomon." Kouchi said. "Now, what about the remaining 4 Ancient Warriors?"  
  
"Hmm.... AncientVolcamon, Ancient Warrior of Earth." Zera said, looking at his book. "Does anyone have his Spirits?"  
  
"Yeah." Takuya said, nodding. "The Human Spirit of Earth is Grumblemon and the Beast Spirit of Earth is Gigasmon."  
  
Zera glanced at his book and back to the children. "What about the Ancient Warrior of Water? Does anyone have the Spirits of AncientMermaimon?"  
  
"I have them with me." Koji said. "Her Human Spirit is Ranamon and the Beast Spirit is known as Calmaramon. That just leaves the Wood and Metal Warriors."  
  
"Well.... Its AncientTroiamon, Ancient Warrior of Wood and AncientWisemon, Ancient Warrior of Metal. What are their Spirits called?" Zera said.  
  
"Well, I have AncientTroiamon's Spirits. His Human Spirit of Wood is called Arbormon and the Beast Spirit of Wood is called Petaldramon." Takuya said.  
  
"And I have AncientWisemon's Spirits. The Metal Human Spirit is Mecurymon and the Metal Beast Spirit is called Sakkukumon." Koji said.  
  
"This is highly amazing..." Zera said, closing the book. "But, anyway... Sorry to move things aside. I will deal with the pieces of Valmarmon tonight. Could I have your Digivices? I promise I won't harm the Spirits of Flame, Earth, Wood and Darkness."  
  
"All right." Takuya said, handing his D-Tector to Zera, along with Kouchi's.  
  
"Thank you." Zera said, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
The door opened and a female Vulpix hybrid, dressed in holy clothes, entered. "Your Holiness Zera, I am here to talk about the battle tatics when Valmarmon arrives."  
  
"Of course." Zera said, smiling. "Digidestined, meet Velene."  
  
"Velene?!" Takuya gasped.   
  
"Hello." Velene said, bowing. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Oh, NOW she is nice..." Bokomon grumbled. "Why doesn't she be nice back in Articuno Village?!"  
  
Velene raised an eyebrow at Bokomon. "Articuno Village? I knew went to Articuno Village."  
  
"You didn't!?" JP said, almost shouting.   
  
"Excuse me, what are you talking about...?" Zera asked, confused.  
  
"The Eye of Valmarmon was at the Articuno Village, possessing a young child called Eva. With that Eye, the villagers were fast asleep forever. The chief had to send a message to you to send someone over to the village." Takuya said. "And someone did.... Velene and her Knightmon!"  
  
"Huh?" Velene gasped.  
  
Tommy joined in. "Thats right! Velene wasn't nice and she was cruel and cold. She threatened to kill Eva and her mother!"  
  
"That is impossible!" Zera said. "Velene here is kind and sweet and she will do anything to help the poor and helpless. Besides, she was here all the time during this week."  
  
"HUH?!" Takuya, JP and Tommy said, REALLY confused.  
  
Bokomon jumped onto the table. "This doesn't make any sense..."  
  
"Does to me..." Zoe said. "Look at Velene. She is a Vulpix, right...?"  
  
"Yeah..." Neemon said.  
  
"And remember when we met her back at the Articuno Village...? When we met her, she was wearing a cloak and we couldn't see her face..." Zoe said.  
  
Patamon flew over to Velene. "Thats right. And Velene has 6 brown tails while the one we met in the village had one bushy grey tail."  
  
"And her feet." Veemon joined in, pointing to Velene's brown fox feet. "Velene in Articuno village had white dog feet. Same goes for her hands as well. Its brown right now instead of white. Which means it wasn't the same Velene we met."  
  
"What?!" Kouchi gasped. "But, who would pretend to be Velene?!"  
  
"Someone who wants to revive Valmarmon." Zera said, in a grim voice. "There are rumours that a group of evil Digimon is after the pieces of Valmarmon and is trying to revive the Evil God. Who ever came to that village must be a member..."  
  
"And the Knightmon...?" Koji asked.  
  
Bokomon had a quick think and sighed. "Knightmon are loyal Digimon. They can be good or bad. The Knightmon we seen back at Articuno Village didn't had the Crest of Hope on their shields."  
  
"Crest of Hope?" Neemon asked.  
  
"Same crest on Seraphimon's armour and Pegasusmon's chest." Bokomon explained. "Something to believe in, I think."  
  
"What I believe is that we have to destroy the 3 pieces we have with us!" JP said.   
  
"Agreed." Zera said, nodding. "I shall do it tonight. Velene, please lead our guests to the rooms I have prepared for them."  
  
"Of course, Your Holiness." Velene said, bowing.  
  
"I'm sorry we pointed the figure at you..." Takuya said, sheepishly.  
  
Velene smiled. "Its all right... No harm done... I would like to know who pretended to be me and cause my name to be bad at that village you been to."  
  
"So would I..." Tommy sighed.  
  
When Velene and the Digidestined left, Zera stared at Takuya and Kouchi's D-Tectors and sighed. "What is going on here...? Who is trying to revive Valmarmon...? Could it be....... No, it couldn't... But, what if it is.... I must start right now and destroy these vile pieces of Valmarmon... For the good of all the Pokemon, people and Digimon..."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Much later, nighttime has arrived in the Suicune City and everyone was asleep, except Takuya. Whom was walking through a beautiful corridor of Holy Cathedral with Veemon, Bokomon and Patamon.   
"This is amazing..." Takuya gasped.  
  
Veemon nodded. "I agree. It must have taken a lot of money to build this cathedral. Not to mention a lot of days to build it."  
  
"If Ophanimon and Cherubimon were here with Patamon being as Seraphimon, they would name this place home... Since it is home to Angel and Holy Beast Digimon." Bokomon said.  
  
"Yeah..." Patamon chirped.  
  
"Takuya..." Came a voice that belongs to Zera, the Holy Priest that walked up to Takuya, with a grave face. "Takuya, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Whats the matter, Your Holiness?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Listen to me, I have some bad news..." Zera said, holding up the D-Tectors belonging to Takuya and Kouchi's. "The 3 pieces of Valmarmon that you and Kouchi got has gotten stronger... So strong, my spell to cleanse the evil cannot work on them."  
  
"What?!" Takuya gasped. "Explain to me, what is going on here?!"  
  
Zera gave Takuya his D-Tector before facing the window and stared into the sky where the white moon shone with Valmarmon's Moon shining as well. "The Holy Books said that the pieces of Valmarmon will not be awaken unless someone or something frees it soul which is sealed in one of the 7 pieces."  
  
"What piece...?" Bokomon gulped.  
  
"This piece is called the Heart of Valmarmon, also known as ValHeartmon. He is the main piece of Valmarmon and contains his evil soul... When he was awaken, the other 6 pieces were awaken as well. That could explain the activites the first 3 pieces of Valmarmon has done to the villagers of Carbos, Lugia and Articuno." Zera explained.  
  
"So, if we destroy the Heart of Valmarmon, will the other 6 die as well?" Veemon asked.  
  
Zera sighed. "I don't know... I have never experienced this before and I bet whoever waken the Heart is also guarding it. I guess it that Digimon group that is trying to revive Valmarmon."  
  
"Is it the one where that nasty lady pretended to be Miss Velene?" Patamon asked.  
  
"I think so." Zera said, nodding. "And I think they will never stop until they get ALL 7 pieces of Valmarmon. Even if it means to kill you and your friends, Takuya."  
  
"Never!" Takuya yelled out. "Me and my friends are never going to give up without a fight!!! And they will have to get through me and my friends if they want these Valmarmon pieces!!!"  
  
Zera gave a slight smile and nodded. "Brave words, Takuya. And I believe in those words. That is why I'm going to ask if you and your friends will stop this band of evil Digimon before they will make anymore trouble... Will you accept?"  
  
"I would. But, I don't know about the others. I mean, what would they say...?" Takuya sighed.  
  
"I say we go for it!" Takuya spun around to see Koji, Kouchi, JP, Tommy, Zoe and Neemon walking towards Takuya, Veemon, Bokomon and Patamon.  
  
"Guys..." Takuya gasped.  
  
"Listen, Takuya. Its time to stop Valmarmon and these evil Digimon that are trying to revive him." Koji said. "If we can't stop them, how can!?"  
  
"I cannot forgive Valmarmon for ruining the lives of Flara and Eva..." Zoe said, sadly. "And I cannot forgive the ones who awoken the soul of the Evil God."  
  
JP slammed his hand into his fist and smiled. "Me neither! Its time for the Legendary Warriors to bring down Valmarmon and bring peace to the Silesia Contient!!"  
  
"Yeah!" Tommy said, pumping his fist into the air. "We are in, Takuya. And don't even think of talking us out of it!"  
  
"Never intend to!" Takuya said, before turning back to Zera. "Your Holiness! We take up that offer! We are going to see to these evil Digimon that want to bring Valmarmon back to life! And make sure they do not complete their tasks!"  
  
"Thank you all." Zera said, smiling.  
  
Kouchi smiled as well after Zera handed him back his D-Tector. "We will start our journey to where these evil Digimon are next morning."  
  
"But, where do we start our journey to?" Neemon asked.  
  
"I think I have a lead." Zera said. "Howling Mountains."  
  
"Howling Mountains?!" Veemon gasped. "That is a homeplace for Canine Digimon that resembles Dogs and Wolves! Why there?!"  
  
"Once, there was a powerful evil Digimon that almost destroyed the continent until, the 3 Great Angels arrived and stopped him. They didn't have the powers to destroy him but, they did have the powers to banish him to an area that is somewhere near Howling Mountain." Zera said.  
  
"So, our next destination is Howling Mountain!" Takuya said. "Alright!"  
  
Zera nodded. "Tomorrow, I will tell you where to start your journey to Howling Mountain."  
  
"Thank you." Veemon said, smiling.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Next morning, the Digidestined stood at the gate of Suicune City were they faced Zera, MagnaAngemon and Taomon.  
  
"Taomon here will tell you were you start your journey off." Zera said, smiling.  
  
Taomon nodded and handed Kouchi a small note. "The next town you should go to is the Blastoise City Port. There, you shall meet up a captain Digimon called Gigachumon. Give him this note and you shall travel to Howling Mountain for free."  
  
"Thank you." Kouchi said, nodding.  
  
"Your Holiness! Your Holiness!" Said a voice of Velene, crying with panic. "Your Holiness Zera! One of our Holy Beast Digimon is missing!!!!"  
  
"What?!" Zera gasped. "We should search for him or her!"  
  
"Can we help?" Patamon asked.  
  
MagnaAngemon shook his head. "No worries. We will find the missing Digimon with ease. You must go forth on your journey if we need to stop this Digimon from causing anymore trouble."  
  
"Right." Takuya said. "All right, you guys! Lets go!!!"  
  
The Digidestined turned around and left Suicune City, waving to Zera, Taomon, MagnaAngemon and Velene, who were waving to them as well.  
  
"Good luck!" Taomon called out.  
  
"We are counting on you!" MagnaAngemon said.  
  
"You can do it!" Velene said, happily.  
  
"You are the Legendary Warriors!!!" Zera shouted. "Nothing can stop you! Nothing!!!"  
  
----------------------  
  
A dark and evil Digimon, covered by a red cloak, laughed evily as he watched the Digidestined leaving the Suicune City through his mystic orb. "How pitful... These children will be able to stop ME?! Thats a laugh! It is I who will stop them... Yet, the pieces of Valmarmon must be collected right now..... Better hurry up, children. Daemon is impatient. Hahahaha!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
(Rika) It can't be... DAEMON!? What is going on here?! Who is this Holy Beast Digimon that vanished from the Holy Cathedral? And what about the Digidestined, will their journey pull through? To find out, stay tune for future chapters!!!  
  
All right, prepare yourself for another double special!!! I have some twists and turns that you will not believe! Stay tune!!!!! Also, Gigachumon is AnT's special Digimon/Pokemon hybrid. I will explain more in the next chapter. 


	13. Gigachumon's Misson! Blastoise Port in T...

(Guardromon) Even though they arrived at the Holy Cathedral, the journey for Takuya and his friends continue. The Eye, Tounge and Wings of Valmarmon cannot be destroyed by Zera and his magic as their powers evolved since some evil Digimon awaken the main piece of Valmarmon, the Heart where it contains the Soul of the Evil God. Plus, the Digidestined also learned that the Velene in the Holy Cathedral WASN'T at the Articuno Village where they met the fake one. The Digidestined know that their journey to stop this mysterious evil Digimon that is trying to revive Valmarmon, will take them to the Howling Mountains. First stop, Blastoise City Port!  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON.  
Episode 13:Gigachumon's Misson! Blastoise Port in Trouble!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:First of all, to Epsilon. I know that the Warrior of Wind is called AncientIrismon but, the dub name from Bandai of Amercia calls her AncientKazemon. SO, I used the name from the Amercian Bandai. I got the name from this site. And I hope you are the Epsilon that makes the Digimon 02/Tamers/V-Tamers story. I hope.  
  
Second of all, Gigachumon is property of AnT. Gigachumon is the Ultimate form of Ash's Pikachu (Or Raichu as Pikachu's Champion form) and has appeared in the Pokemon and Digimon crossover story from AnT, Mon Wars. For more information about this Ultimate guy, either read AnT's story in Chapter 13 or read the Digimon Information later in this chapter.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Is this the city?!" Asked Takuya, as he and his friends walked into a small town that is near a sea and has a canel in the middle of the town, with some bridges in order to get to the other side of the town. There is also a big machine factory at a side of the city. This is Blastoise City Port.  
  
Bokomon nodded, as he read the map of the Selesia Isles in his book. "Yes, this is the Blastoise City Port. This is where we shall meet the Digimon Zera told us to meet, Gigachumon."  
  
"Do you even know what a Gigachumon looks like or even know about him?" Zoe asked.  
  
Bokomon sweatdropped. "Well, erm.... no."  
  
Tommy sighed. "Guess we will have to ask around town to find out where he is."  
  
Kouchi nodded and took out a small note Zera gave him in Suicune City. "Zera said that this Gigachumon is a captain yet, he didn't say what kind of captain."  
  
"Huh?" Asked Neemon, confused.  
  
"Gigachumon could be a captain of a plane, or a train, or a..." JP wondered.  
  
"BOAT!" Veemon said, snapping his figures. "Gigachumon is a captain of a boat! Since we are in a port that holds ships and boats, it is easy to figure out what this Digimon is running."  
  
Koji sighed and looked up in the sky. "We better wait until tomorrow. Its getting dark. We will go and search this Gigachumon tomorrow morning and show him the note."  
  
"Right!" Everyone said, agreeing as they walked into the village inn and rest for the night.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Nighttime arrived over the Blastoise City Port and everything was silent, until...  
  
Two Digimon slowly crept through the city and walked into the port where boats and ships were kept. One Digimon was a green rabbit-like robot while the other is a grey android.  
  
"Boy, he isn't going to be happy when we wake him in the middle of the night. Right, Andromon?" The green robot Digimon said, sighing.  
  
"Hush, Rapidmon. He will change his tune once we tell him the bad news." The grey android said, known as Andromon.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Andromon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Android Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Lightning Blade, Gatling Attack  
  
(Kazu) The Ultimate form of Guardromon! His Lightning Blade will cut through you like butter!!!  
  
***  
  
NAME:Rapidmon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Android Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Rapid Fire, Miracle Missile, Tri-Beam  
  
(Henry) The Ultimate Rapidmon is stronger and faster than the Armour Rapidmon. You can't think another second once he unleashes his Tri-Beam on ya! Also, he is part of Terriermon's Digivolution line.  
  
*************************  
  
Andromon walked up to a boat and knocked on the side. "Hey! Are you there?!"  
  
A few seconds later, a very tired Digimon that looks like a Raichu version of a WereGarurumon, came out on the deck and looked down upon Andromon and Rapidmon.  
  
"Hello, friend!" Rapidmon said, sniggering.  
  
The big Raichu Digimon sighed. "For the last time, Rapiudmon! I have a name! Gigachumon!!!"  
  
"Sorry, 'friend.'" Laughed Rapidmon.  
  
Gigachumon groaned. "Oh brother..."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Gigachumon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Thunder Knuckle, Giga Kick.  
  
(Tai) Believe it or not, Gigachumon is the Ultimate form of the Pikachu that belongs to Ash. His Thunder Knuckle will knock your senses out before he blasts you off again with his Giga Kick!!! This is one mouse that no cats wanna mess about with!  
  
*************************  
  
"Andromon... Rapidmon... Why do you have to wake me up in the middle of the night...?" Groaned Gigachumon. "I have to wait for a small group of children that need to go to Howling Mountain the next morning. Its an order from His Holiness Zera!"  
  
"Sorry, but we are having problems." Andromon said.  
  
This has caught Gigachumon's attention. "Problems? At the Machine Factory?"  
  
"Yep." Rapidmon said, nodding. "One of the 3 Machine Guardians has changed after it was caught by a strange object."  
  
"Strange object?" Gigachumon said, raising an eyebrow at his two friends. "What strange object?"  
  
"We will explain later." Andromon said. "When you meet the children you are going to take to the Howling Mountains, please come to the Machine Factory. We need their help."  
  
"Why their help? They are just human children." Gigachumon said. "And Zera didn't even explain to me why I need to take some children to the Howling Mountain."  
  
"Because, they are the Legendary Warriors!" Rapidmon said.  
  
"L...Legendary Warriors?!" Gasped Gigachumon, almost falling down when he feels that his legs was giving away. "They...They really do exist?!"  
  
"Yes." Andromon said, nodding. "Please, Gigachumon. When you see them, please bring them to the Machine Factory so that they can help us!"  
  
Gigachumon nodded. "Y..Yeah, of course. I will."  
  
"Thank you." Andromon said, bowing before he turned around. "Come, Rapidmon. We will tell the others that there is still hope."  
  
"Righto!" Rapidmon called back. "See ya tomorrow, friend." With that, he followed Andromon.  
  
"Its Gigachumon..." Sighed the Ultimate Digimon. "Amazing... The Legendary Warriors... Boy, I better find out whats the trouble in the Machine Factory so I can help my friends. Wish the morning rolls on..." With that, he walked back into his boat to get some sleep.  
  
----------------  
  
Next morning, at the Inn... The Digidestined were up and about and were getting ready for their search to find Gigachumon. But first, they will need some breakfast. How can they search with an empty stomach?  
  
Bokomon, Neemon, Takuya and JP moaned as they groaned while they have their stoamchs filled up.  
  
"Ooh baby!" Moaned Takuya. "That was some good food we just ate!"  
  
"Yeah... I'm stuffed." JP said, holding his huge stomach.  
  
Bokomon pats his stomach and sighs. "I'm pretty amazed about the food. Their tastes are really different from each and every inn we have been to."  
  
"At least the inn's food taste better than Takuya's and Koji's." Neemon said.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Both Takuya and Koji said, glaring at the cowering Neemon.  
  
Veemon laughed and turned to Kouchi. "As soon as they get their bodies working again, we should find this Gigachumon pronto. And we find him, you can show him that note from Zera."  
  
Kouchi nodded. "Right. Were do you think we should start?"  
  
"Maybe the innkeeper has some clue of where to find Gigachumon." Zoe said.  
  
"Good plan, Zoe." Tommy said, getting up from his table. "I ask him right now..."  
  
Patamon flew behind Tommy. "Patamon will help Tommy."  
  
Tommy walked up to the innkeeper that is sitting behind the desk. This innkeeper is a male Moltres hybrid. "Excuse me, sir?"  
  
"Yes, kid?" The Moltres hybrid asked. "How can I help you?"  
  
"We are looking for a Digimon called Gigachumon." Tommy said. "Do you know where we can find him? Its important that we see him."  
  
The Moltres hybrid smirked. "Yeah, I know Gigachumon. He comes here every morning for breakfast when he is in town. He'll be here for his daily morning meal."  
  
"Hooray!" Patamon said, cheering.  
  
Tommy ran back to his friends with a big smile on his face. "Good news, you guys! Gigachumon might be coming here for his breakfast!!!"  
  
"Thats great!" Takuya said. "Saves us the time search for him, right?"  
  
Koji scratched his chin, thoughtfully. "But, why would he be getting his breakfast here? Doesn't he eat at his boat?"  
  
JP pointed to the empty plates, smiling. "Maybe because of the innkeeper's great breakfast meal! That could be the reason."  
  
"I think so too." Veemon said, smiling.  
  
When somebody opened and closed the door behind them, Patamon quickly flew over to his friends and his 'mamapapa'. "Hes here! Hes here!"  
  
"Who is, little Patamon?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"Gigachumon!!!" Was all Patamon could say.  
  
"WHAT?!" The kids said as they turned around and saw a Raichu version of WereGarurumon.   
  
"Awesome..." JP gaped.  
  
"So... thats him... eh?" Takuya gasped.  
  
"Yes.... That must be Gigachumon!!!" Bokomon said.  
  
"He looks molto cool!" Zoe said.  
  
Kouchi and Tommy quickly ran up to the Ultimate Digimon.  
  
"Ah, Gigachumon. Your usual?" The Moltres hybrid asked.  
  
Gigachumon shook his head. "Not today, buddy. I'm going out to search some group of children that I'm suppose to take to the Howling Mountains. Zera's orders."  
  
"His Holiness Zera?" Said the Moltres hybrid, blinking. He then, shrugged and went to the kitchen. "You always get the good jobs."  
  
Gigachumon smirked and saw Kouchi and Tommy running up to him. "Er, hello? How can I help you?"  
  
"Are... Are you Gigachumon?!" Tommy panted.  
  
"Yes, I am." Gigachumon said, nodding. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Here." Kouchi said, handing Gigachumon the note he got from Zera. "Read this."  
  
Gigachumon looked at the note and gasped. He looked up to Kouchi and Tommy. "You... You are the ones I have been waiting for to go to Howling Mountain...?"  
  
Both Kouchi and Tommy nodded to Gigachumon.  
  
The Ultimate Digimon shook his head to wake him up from his shock and sighed. "Then, please follow me." With that, he walks towards the door.  
  
Takuya and the others got up from the table, payed the innkeeper and followed Gigachumon, Kouchi and Tommy through the town.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"JP.... Doesn't Gigachumon remind you of a Raichu?" Tommy said, whispering to JP.  
  
JP shook his head and whispered back. "Nah... He kinda reminds me of a WereGarurumon. Huh... must be a fusion of a Raichu and a WereGarurumon. Go figure."  
  
Gigachumon turned his gaze to Takuya. "Excuse me for asking, Takuya. But, are you the Legendary Warriors? Desendants of the Ancient Warriors?"  
  
Takuya gave a small gasp and then, nodded. "Yes, thats right."  
  
"Good, because I need your help." Gigachumon said, stopping.  
  
The others followed suit. "Our help? How can we help?" Veemon asked.  
  
Gigachumon pointed to the giant factory on the other side of the town. "That is the Machine Factory. Home to Machine Digimon. It is guarded by the 3 Machine Digimon. Come, they need your help. Something is wrong."  
  
"All right." Koji said. "Lets go."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Gigachumon led Takuya and the others up to a couple of steel doors. Gigachumon, then, started to slam his fist onto the door. "Hey! Open up! Its me!"  
  
"Intruder! Intruder!" Cried out a voice. Everyone turned around to see a big brown robot. "Intruder! Intr.... Oh, hello Gigachumon."  
  
Everyone did a anime drop as you can imagine. Patamon didn't, he just giggled.  
  
Gigachumon was the first to get up, sighing. "Nice to see you haven't changed your ways, Guardromon. Never changed your ways..."  
  
***DIGIMON INFROMATION***  
  
NAME:Guardromon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Machine Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Guardian Barrage, Warning Laser.  
  
(Sora) Andromon's Champion form! He is not to bright but, he has a heart of gold. Even though he is a robot. He will protect everyone of his friends and innocent people with his special move, the Guardian Barrage!  
  
*************************  
  
"Excuse me, Guardromon." Patamon said, flying up to the Champion robot. "Can you let us in, please? Pretty please?"  
  
"Sure. Come on in." Guardromon said, opening the steel doors.  
  
"Well, that was easy..." Groaned JP as he and the others followed Guardromon to a room.  
  
Inside the room were Andromon, Rapidmon, some more Guardromons, a big dinosaur in a machine outfit and a small bean in a metal outfit.  
  
Neemon turned his gaze to Bokomon. "Who are they?"  
  
"Rapidmon Ultimate, Andromon, Guardromons and...." Bokomon stopped and turned to Veemon with a embrassed face. "Who are the last two?"  
  
Veemon laughed. "The big red dinosaur in the machine getup is WarGrowlmon and the small bean in the metal outfit is MetalMamemon."  
  
"Knew it! Just testing you!" Bokomon said, trying to regain his pride.  
  
"Sure....." Zoe said, giving Bokomon a grin and a glare.  
  
***DIGIMON INFROMATION***  
  
NAME:WarGrowlmon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Android Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Atomic Blaster, Radiation Blade.  
  
(Takato) Bulls eye, baby! Growlmon's Ultimate form will take you down BEFORE you can react! And he will blow you away with his Atomic Blaster!!!  
  
***  
  
NAME:MetalMamemon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Android Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Metal Smirk Bomb, Metal Claw.  
  
(Yolei) MetalMamemon may look small but, his Metal Smirk Bomb will give out a HUGE blast!!!  
  
*************************  
  
"Ah, Gigachumon. You found them!" Andromon said, walking up to his friend.  
  
Gigachumon grinned. "Actually, they found me..."  
  
Koji walked up to Andromon. "Now, can you explain to me what is happening here?"  
  
"Machine Factory is home to Android and Machine Digimon. Our factory was so hard to run here that we were able to get 3 Mega level Machine Digimon to become our guardians and run this place." Andromon explained.  
  
"3 Mega level Machine Digimon...?" Bokomon asked, confused.  
  
"They are MetalGarurumon, Machinedramon and MegaGargomon." MetalMamemon said.  
  
JP shrugged. "So, whats the problem here?"  
  
"2 days ago, something terrible has happened to one of the 3 Great Machine Digimon." WarGrowlmon said. "Some mysterious Digimon came up to Machinedramon and gave him a strange looking object that made him evil. And thus, he has taken over 3/4 of the factory!!!"  
  
"What about MetalGarurumon and MegaGargomon...?" Neemon asked.  
  
Before Rapidmon could reply, 3 machine Digimon ran out of another room. One of them was a gear-like Digimon while the other one resembles a small mine with hands, holding a bomb and a chainsaw. The third one was a small man-like creature riding on a clock. They were scared stiff.  
  
"Whats up with you guys?" Gigachumon asked.  
  
"Do you know what they are called?" Zoe asked.  
  
"That gear Digimon is called Hagurumon while the other one is called Giromon." Gigachumon explained, pointing to the three new arrivals. "And the last one is Clockmon."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Hagurumon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Machine Digimon.  
ATTACKS: Darkness Gear, Drag  
  
(Davis) There is not a lot of information about Hagurumon except, you have to watch out for their Darkness Gear otherwise, it will be REALLY painful!  
  
***  
  
NAME:Clockmon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Data.  
Machine Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Tempus Fugit, Time Buster  
  
(Ryo) Clockmon are guardians of clocks and watches and they will fight to the end with their Time Buster attacks.  
  
***  
  
NAME:Giromon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Machine Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Spinning Mine, Chainsaw  
  
(Gabumon) All I can say about Giromon is to stay away from him. His Spinning Mine and Chainsaw are REALLY dangerous!!!  
  
**************************  
  
"Okay, whats up with you guys...?" Rapidmon asked.  
  
"Its the Grey Brothers!" Giromon panted. "They are at it again!"  
  
"Oh, just great..." MetalMamemon said, sighing.  
  
"Who are the Grey Brothers...?" Veemon asked.  
  
Veemon's question was answered when 2 Digimon came out, fighting. Both of them were part dinosaur and part machine. But, one of them was orange while the other was black.  
  
Patamon blinked at the 2 fighting Digimon. "Who are they...?"  
  
"They are brothers." WarGrowlmon said, sighing. "Meet MetalGreymon and BlackMetalGreymon."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:MetalGreymon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Android Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Giga Blaster, Mega Claw.  
  
(Sora) Digivolved from Greymon, MetalGreymon uses his WHOLE body as a weapon and it also holds his powerful attack, Giga Blaster!  
  
***  
  
NAME:BlackMetalGreymon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Android Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Giga Black Blaster, Dark Mega Claw.  
  
(Kenta) This isn't the BlackMetalGreymon from 'Digital Kingdom'. This one is the Viral version of MetalGreymon and he carries his Giga Black Blaster with him all the time.  
  
**************************  
  
"Why are they fighting...?" Tommy asked.  
  
"They ALWAYS fight..." WarGrowlmon said, sighing. "They enjoy it."  
  
"Come and get me, bro!" MetalGreymon said, running away into a room.  
  
BlackMetalGreymon followed suit. "Come back here! I haven't finished with you YET!"  
  
Takuya sweatdropped and turned back to Rapidmon. "Where were we...? Ah yes... What happened to MetalGarurumon and MegaGargomon...?"  
  
"When that thing took over Machinedramon, the first thing he did is to take out the other 2 Great Machine Digimon." Rapidmon explained. "Then, Machinedramon build up some evil Ultimate Machine Digimon to make his own minion army."  
  
"Thats right." Andromon said. "We want you to see what is wrong with Machinedramon and stop him BEFORE he releases his army to cause chaos and destruction!"  
  
"Wait a second, we will be right back!" Takuya said as he and the other Digidestined went into a huddle in a corner of the room.  
  
JP was the first one to speak. "What should we do, you guys...?"  
  
"I think we should help out." Zoe said. "Machinedramon becoming evil could be the work of Valmarmon. Remember what Andromon said when Machinedramon changed? A strange looking object."  
  
"Would this piece of Valmarmon devour Machinedramon's soul?" Patamon asked.   
  
Bokomon shook his head. "Nope. According to Zera, it seems that the pieces of Valmarmon cannot devour Machine and Android Digimon. And besides, Machinedramon is a Mega. So, we will have to be VERY careful when we see him."  
  
"Right." Takuya said, nodding. "So, its agreed."  
  
The other 9 nodded as they turned back to Gigachumon and the Machine Digimon.  
  
"We have decided to help you guys out!" Kouchi said. "We shall we start off?"  
  
Andromon walked over to a door and opened it. "Take this passageway to enter the next sector of the Machine Factory. Then, follow the yellow lines that is the main path. We made that so we won't get lost."  
  
"Right." Koji said, walking towards the door.  
  
"I'm coming too." Gigachumon said. "I'm an Ultimate so, I could bash off the evil army while you deal with Machinedramon."  
  
"Okay." Takuya said before looking at the Machine Digimon. "We are off! Wish us luck!"  
  
"Of course!" MetalMamemon said, waving. "Good luck and thank you!!!"  
  
The Digidestined, joined by Gigachumon, went into the corridor where they shall face against Machinedramon and his army. What has changed Machinedramon? Only the next chapter will have answers. And as for the Machine Digimon.  
  
"Giga Blaster!!!" Cried out MetalGreymon.  
  
"Giga Black Blaster!!!" Cried out BlackMetalGreymon.  
  
"Oh no!!!!" Screamed Hagurumon.  
  
"They are doing it again!!!" Clockmon said, bowing his head.  
  
"Oh, just great! We just ggave this place a new lick of paint..." Giromon said, sighing.  
  
WarGrowlmon walked off. "I will go and get the dustpan and brush."  
  
"Don't forget some sleeping potion for the battling robo-dinos." Rapidmon joked.  
  
Andromon sighed. "Oh boy..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) The MetalGreymon brothers, they are weird... But, what will happen with the Digidestined. Is this Valmarmon's work, making Machinedramon evil? What will happen next?! Stay tune to the next chapter! 


	14. The Possessed Machinedramon! ValClawmon ...

(Guardromon) The Digidestined's next location they arrived at is Blastoise City Port. But, the moment they met the Digimon that will take them to Howling Mountains, Gigachumon, the Ultimate Digimon asked them to follow him to the Machine Factory where they learned that one of the 3 Great Machine Digimon, Machinedramon, became evil after a mysterious Digimon placed a strange object into him. The Digidestined, joined by Gigachumon, venture into the plant to stop the possessed Machinedramon and his Dark Metal Army before they can do something bad. Could this thing taking over Machinedramon be another piece of Valmarmon...?  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
EPISODE 14:The Possessed Machinedramon! ValClawmon is Born!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:First of all, Gigachumon is AnT's Digimon. I hope I don't have to say this on every chapter when Gigachumon appears.  
  
Second, it was an honour getting a review from Epsilon. I would be surprised if I get a review from Digidestined of Courage or someone else... Heh, is this story of mine really THAT good?!  
  
Third, KaiserLeomon's dub name is JagerLowemon (Which is German for Jager-Hunter and Lowe-Lion) but, I'm gonna keep KaiserLeomon since me and AnT have something in common. We are too lazy to change our stories. Plus, I like KaiserLeomon better than JagerLowemon.  
  
Forth, I am going to use Lowemon and KaiserLeomon/JagerLowemon's dub attacks. For Lowemon its Shadow Lance (Ewig Schlaf) and Shadow Meteor (Endlich Meteor) while KaiserLeomon/JagerLowemon, its Ebony Blast (Schwartz Donner) and Dark Master (Schwarz König).  
  
Fifth, in Episode 10 'ValEyemon's Wrath!!! Takuya's Painful Choice!!!', I have Aldamon's attacks mixed up before I learned what the attacks looked like. *Sweatdrop* Whoopsie daisy....  
  
Sixth, about AnT's comment about Rapidmon, I was just making a humour there. I don't know what kid from Nick.Jr anyway so, let's leave it at that, okay?  
  
And now, let the next episode begin, shall we?  
  
----------------------------  
  
Takuya, Koji, Kouchi, JP, Tommy, Zoe, Veemon, Patamon, Bokomon, Neemon and the Ultimate level Digimon, Gigachumon, walked through passageways of the Machine Factory that is part of Blastoise City Port.  
  
It was guarded by the 3 Great Machine Dragon, all Mega level like the 3 Great Angels. They were MetalGarurumon, MegaGargomon and Machinedramon. But, Machinedramon became evil when something took over him from a gift of a mysterious Digimon.  
  
One things for sure in the Digidestined's mind, this 'something' that took over Machinedramon might be another piece of Valmarmon. And the only way to find out, is to face up to the Mega machine itself...  
  
Bokomon was reading through his book, looking very puzzled. "According to my book, Machinedramon are bad to the metal bone. He is known as one of the 4 Dark Masters. Why is this one good?"  
  
"His soul was purified by the Angel Digimon of the Holy Cathedral when Machinedramon was an Ultimate." Gigachumon explained.  
  
"Really?!" Bokomon gasped, running in front of Gigachumon, making him stop. Bokomon, then, took a pen out of his belt and held into a writing position. "No one ever knew about Machinedramon's evolution. Once you tell me what his Ultimate form was, then I will be able to figure out who his Rookie and Champion forms were. So tell me..."  
  
"Can't..." Gigachumon said, shaking his head.  
  
Bokomon looked confused. "Why not...?"  
  
"Because this happened 8 years before His Holiness Zera was born." Gigachumon said. "And Zera is what... over 50 years old...? So, no one can remember what Machinedramon's evolution was..."  
  
Anime drop from Bokomon. "Ah, nuts..."  
  
"Never mind..." Zoe said, giggling. "Its not the end of the world, Bokomon."  
  
"Would be if Valmarmon is back alive." Neemon said.  
  
"Do me a favour, Neemon. Try and stay more postive." Bokomon said, pulling Neemon's pants before a loud slap was heard.  
  
Takuya sighed as he opened a steel door at the end of the corridor, leading them into a huge room, where there was a couple of gigantic energy prisons, containing two big Digimon. "What is this place, Gigachumon...?!"  
  
"This is suppose to be the meeting place of Machinedramon and the other two Great Machine Digimon." Gigachumon said, walking over to the two gigantic energy prisons. "And here are two of the Great Machines themselves."  
  
Koji awed at the sight of a machine wolf, sleeping inside the energy prison. "Who... is this..?"  
  
"Thats MetalGarurumon." Gigachumon said.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:MetalGarurumon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Android Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Metal Wolf Claw, Metal Wolf Snout, Ice Wolf Bite, Giga Missile  
  
(Matt) Gabumon's Mega form! His whole body is a weapon and no one knows where or when he fires his Ice Wolf Bite upon you! Take my word for it, don't mess with this guy!  
  
*************************  
  
"So, that means this is MegaGargomon!" Tommy said, looking at the other energy cell that contained a giant dog-machine Digimon.  
  
"Yeah, thats MegaGargomon, all right." Veemon said, walking beside Tommy. "Hes huge!!!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:MegaGargomon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Android Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Gargo Missile, Power Pummel, Mega Barrage  
  
(Henry) Terriermon's Mega form! Equipped with a colossal level of weaponry, just about every part of this Digimon is a weapon! His two giant missles is his special attack! Gargo Missile!  
  
**************************  
  
"MetalGarurumon and MegaGargomon..." Kouchi mumbled. "What has happened to them...?"  
  
Patamon took a closer look at the two Digimon. "They are out-cold..."  
  
"Must be from the attack of Machinedramon." Veemon said. "They must have lowered their guard and before they know it, BOOM! They were out-cold!"  
  
"I'm fearing Machinedramon right now..." JP said, darting his head around. "What are we going to do, you guys?! He might pop out of nowhere and attack us!!!"  
  
"JP!!! WOULD YOU GET A GRIP?!" Zoe said, grabbing JP by the shirt. "LOOK!! CHERUBIMON WAS A MEGA AND WE FACED HIM!!! NOTHING IS DIFFERENT, AM I CLEAR?!?!"  
  
"Yes, mam..." JP squeaked.  
  
"Thank you." Zoe said, sighing. "Sorry about that, you were starting to lose it there..."  
  
JP also sighed as Zoe letted go of his shirt. "Its all right..."  
  
"You guys done yet?" Koji asked. "We still have to face against Machinedramon..."  
  
"Where is he anyway...?" Kouchi asked.  
  
"Look behind you." Came a mechanical voice. Everyone turned around to see a giant machine dragon with two giant cannons on his back. "Hello, Gigachumon. Good to see you again."  
  
"Ma...Machinedramon..." Gigachumon gasped.  
  
"THATS Machinedramon?!!?" Takuya said, pointing to the giant Digimon. "Man, is he scary!!!"  
  
"And since he is evil, he is even more scarier!!!" Bokomon said, gulping.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Machinedramon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Machine Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Giga Cannon, Dragon Fire  
  
(Tentomon) Being as a Dark Master, Machinedramon is one strong Digimon. His Giga Cannon attack will blast you away to micro data!!!  
  
************************  
  
"Machinedramon... What is wrong with you....?" Gigachumon mumbled. "Why are you evil now...?"  
  
Tommy grabbed Gigachumon's arm and pointed at Machinedramon. "Look whats on Machinedramon's body!!! Its some sort of brown vines!!!"  
  
The others looked closly at Machinedramon and they saw what Tommy saw. On Machinedramon's body was some sort of brown vines that resembles the devil's claws.  
  
"Hes right..." Bokomon said. "It must be the thing that mysterious Digimon put in him... Is this another piece of Valmarmon?!!?"  
  
Machinedramon laughed. "So, you figured it out, huh? Yes, you are right. This is a piece of Valmarmon. Hold on, I AM Valmarmon!!! Hahahahaha!!!"  
  
Takuya sweatdropped. "Yeah, that scares me much you know..."  
  
"At least we know Machinedramon isn't evil! He was just possessed by a piece of Valmarmon!!!" Veemon said. "And all we have to do is remove the piece out of him and he will be his good self again. Problem is... we are dealing with a Mega here..."  
  
"No worries..." The possessed Machinedramon said, starting to glow. "I was just getting myself ready to transform into the Digimon version of the Valmarmon piece..."  
  
"Oh goodie..." JP said, sarcasticly.  
  
The possessed Machinedramon laughed as his body changed into a giant mantis-like mutant that is holding himself up with his two mutant claw-like arms and his entire body was made out of deadly-looking claws.  
  
Neemon scratched the back of his head, nervously. "Erm... can you introuduce us who you are now, Mr Machinedramon sir...?"  
  
"My pleasure..." Said the creature, laughing in Machinedramon's voice. "I am known as the Claws of Valmarmon!!! I am ValClawmon, the most powerful Digimon of the 7 Valmarmon pieces!!!"  
  
"Thats just great..." Zoe mumbled.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:ValClawmon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Mutant Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Crushing Claws, Lightning Claws, Freezing Claws, Burning Claws.  
  
(Ryo) Out of all the 7 pieces of Valmarmon, ValClawmon is strong. His most deadly attack is the Crushing Claws. I don't know what it does but, I wish Takuya and the others don't find out...  
  
**************************  
  
"All right!!!" Takuya said, taking his D-Tector out. "Time to stop another Val bum, right now!"  
  
Koji, Kouchi, JP, Zoe and Tommy nodded in agreement as they took their D-Tectors out and held it out, glaring at ValClawmon.  
  
"Before we begin, let me introduce to you my Dark Machine Army!!!" ValClawmon said as some machine-like Digimon came out from behind him and glared at the small group of the Good guys.  
  
"Just great..." Groaned Veemon, pointing to robotic tyrannosaurus. "Hes got MetalTyrannomon as part of his army!!!"  
  
Gigachumon's face came to a grim one as he saw grey snake robots, flying in the air. "Along with those nasty Gigadramon!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:MetalTyrannomon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Android Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Fire Blast II, Nuclear Laser  
  
(Renamon) Digivolved form of DarkTyrannomon and they are much stronger and deadlier. That includes their Fire Blast II.  
  
***  
  
NAME:Gigadramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Android Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Giga Byte Wing, Guilty Wing  
  
(Guilmon) These guys are not nice. Their Giga Byte Wing REALLY hurts!!! Ow.... They kinda look like a recoloured Megadramon, thats what Takatomon said to me.  
  
(Takato) Guilmon!!!!!  
  
**************************  
  
"Come on, you guys!!!" Takuya said. "Lets hit it!!!"  
  
"RIGHT!"  
  
"EXECUTE NOW!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!! ALDAMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE NOW!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!!" Cried Koji as the Human Spirit and Beast Spirit of Light combined upon him to become... "BEOWOLFMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" "METALKABUTERIMON!!!" "KORIKKAKUMON!!!" "ZEPHYRMON!!!" "KAISERLEOMON!!!"  
  
"WOW!!!" Gigachumon cried out, gasping. "Is THIS the power of the Legendary Spirits?!"  
  
Veemon nodded. "Thats right! Listen, Gigachumon. Those MetalTyrannomon and Gigadramon are not going to let Aldamon and the others through to easily. Maybe we should take care of them while the others get to ValClawmon!"  
  
"All right, if you say so!" Gigachumon said, as he leapt up and ran towards a MetalTyrannomon. "Hey! Tyranno-boy!!! Heads up!!!"  
  
"Wait for me!!!" Called out Veemon. *Veemon.....Digivolve to.....EXVEEMON!!!*  
  
"Zephyrmon! You and the others deal with ValClawmon's minions while me and Beowolfmon attack the main problem himself!" Aldamon said.  
  
Zephyrmon nodded. "You got it! Come on, you guys!"  
  
"I'm on it, Zoe!" MetalKabuterimon said, pointing his nose cannon to a Gigadramon. "Hey, you there! Take this! Electro Cannon!!!"  
  
"AHH!!!" Screamed the Gigadramon, as he crashed to the ground. "That hurts."  
  
"I'm all pumped up." ExVeemon said, as he punched MetalTyrannomon in the stomach, HARD! "See if you can survive my XV-Punch!"  
  
MetalTyrannomon groaned and shot a glare at ExVeemon. "You will pay for that. Nuclear Laser!!!"  
  
ExVeemon quickly jumped as two red lasers shot out from the palms of MetalTyrannomon's claws. "Hey, don't be a sore loser!!!"  
  
"Ebony Blast!!" Roared KaiserLeomon, as he fired a black ball from his mouth upon a Gigadramon, whom roared in pain as his Digi-code revovled and vanished, leaving a flying Digi-egg behind. "1 Gigadramon down, a lot more to go!"  
  
Korikkakumon and Zephyrmon were dealing with 4 Gigadramon in the air. "Shall we, Korikkakumon?" Zephyrmon asked.  
  
"We shall!!!" Korikkakumon roared as his dreads started to glow. "Frozen Arrowheads!!!"  
  
The Gigadramon gasped and quickly moved out of the way, just in time to see Zephyrmon attacking as well. "Uh oh..."  
  
"Hurricane Gale!!!" Cried out Zephyrmon, as she fired a huge hurricane upon the 4 Ultimates, making them crash into the wall, hard. Hard enough for their Digi-code to come out.  
  
"Well, that was easy." Chuckled Korikkakumon.  
  
As for Gigachumon, he was cornered by two MetalTyrannomon. But, Gigachumon WANTED to be cornered because, he has a plan. "So, who is going to attack first?"  
  
"I will!" Roared the right MetalTyrannomon, open his claws to reveal two lens-like things in the palm of his hands. "Nuclear Laser!!!"  
  
"Whoops, missed me!" Chuckled Gigachumon, as he ran forward before the Nuclear Laser got to him. Gigachumon rushed towards the right MetalTyrannomon, powering his fist up with electricity before smashing it into the chest of the right MetalTyrannomon. "Thunder Knuckle!!!"  
  
Not only brush through the metal armour chest of MetalTyrannomon but, it also shocking him with unbelieveable amount of electricity. "Stop it!! Stop it! STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And explosion appeared and the right side MetalTyrannomon was gone, leaving a Digi-egg to fly away.  
  
Gigachumon smirked. "That was easy."  
  
"You've forgotten about ME?!" Roared the left sided MetalTyrannomon, opening his mouth to fire a red metallic flame. "Fire Blast II!!!"  
  
"Nope, I haven't!" Gigachumon said, moving out the way to let the Fire Blast II past by him before doing a quick axel kick upon MetalTyrannomon, hitting him hard in the chest, also causing his armour to crack wide open! "Giga Kick!!!"  
  
MetalTyrannomon coughed and sputtered and he started to feel like he was going to fall apart. "This... This can't be happening to me..." He screamed as he exploded, and a Digi-egg flew away.  
  
Gigachumon bowed and smiled. "That was TOO easy!"  
  
As for Aldamon and Beowolfmon, they faced against ValClawmon. But, they were having some trouble facing against the tough Valmarmon piece.  
  
"Thunder Claw!!!" Hissed ValClawmon, as he fired countless needles that were sparkling with electricity and fired to...  
  
"Yikes!!!" Aldamon cired out, moving out of the way of the needles. "That was too close..." He then, fired countless fireballs from his gauntlet. "Atomic Inferno!!!"  
  
ValClawmon easily knocked them out of the way. "Pathetic..."  
  
Beowolfmon held his sword up that was made of KendoGarurumon's wings and a giant white wolf was fired from it. "Frozen Hunter!!!"  
  
ValClawmon was hit be Beowolfmon's attack but, didn't flinch. Instead, he fired countless needles of ice. "Freezing Claws!!!"  
  
When the Freezing Claws struck into Beowolfmon, the Advance Warrior fell to his knees, gritting in extreme pain. "That.... That REALLY hurts..."  
  
"Beowolfmon!!!" Aldamon cried out, as he flew to his fallen friend. "Hold on, I'm coming!"  
  
"No, no your not..." ValClawmon said, firing flame needles to Aldamon. "Burning Claws!!!"  
  
"Burning Claws?! That sounds like a flame attack and I'm the warrior of Flame!!! How can THAT hurt me?!" Aldamon said, but after the Burning Claws hitted him, he screamed in huge pain as he crashed into the ground!!! "That... That really hurt..."  
  
"Foolish creatures!!!" ValClawmon said. "You cannot defeat the powers of the Evil God! I am too powerful for you!!! And to prove it, let me show you my most powerful move EVER!!!"  
  
The room started to shake and all the ground Digimon fell to the ground, except MetalKabuterimon and ValClawmon.  
  
"Wha... What is THIS?!" MetalKabuterimon asked.  
  
"My ultimate move!" ValClawmon said.  
  
"M..Master, what are you doing?!?!" Cried out a Gigadramon as he was trapped inside a brown orb, in the hold of a dreaded looking claw. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"  
  
"Crushing Claws!!!" Roared ValClawmon, as the claws started to crush the brown orb.  
  
"Oh my goodness..." Gasped ExVeemon as the brown orb exploded and a Digi-egg flew away.  
  
"He... He just blasted away one of his own creatures..." Gasped Korikkakumon.  
  
"I... I can't believe it..." Zephyrmon said, gasping.  
  
ValClawmon laughed. "See my power?! Can you withstand that?! Let's see if you can..."  
  
"Not if I can help it..." MetalKabuterimon said, firing a double-ball of thunder. "Bolo Thunder!"  
  
Somehow, when the Bolo Thunder struck a MetalTyrannomon, it caused a chain reaction with the other MetalTyrannomon and the Gigadramon and their Digi-code came out.  
  
MetalKabuterimon blinked. "I didn't know I could do that..."  
  
"Who cares!? Get their Digi-code, quickly!" ExVeemon called out.  
  
"Right!" MetalKabuterimon said, before covering himself in Digi-code. "METALKABUTERIMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! BEETLEMON!!!"  
  
One look at Beetlemon and Gigachumon started to think. "Hmm, I think he could help us if we go to Howling Mountain. Hmm."  
  
"The Dark Machine Army is over! Time for your souls to be purified! DIGI-CODE SCAN!!!" Said Beetlemon, as all the Digi-code of the MetalTyrannomon and Gigadramon went into his D-Tector, leaving behind a LOT of Digi-eggs.  
  
"And now, without your army here to stop us, we can get you with no problems!" Gigachumon said.  
  
"Thats what you think!" ValClawmon said. "Nothing can stop me! NOTHING!!!"  
  
Aldamon helped Beowolfmon up and walked over to regroup with Korikkakumon, Zephyrmon, Beetlemon, Gigachumon and ExVeemon. "Man, he have to do something to win!!"  
  
"You can't win!!!" ValClawmon laughed until he noticed something strange. "Someone is missing."  
  
"And that is me!!!" ValClawmon turned around to see KaiserLeomon, leaping towards him while he was covered in a dark mist. "Dark Master!!!"  
  
ValClawmon gasped as KaiserLeomon went through him, causing him to scream in pain.  
  
"All right, KaiserLeomon!!!" Beowolfmon cried out. "You did it!!!"  
  
"How... How can this happen to me...?" ValClawmon said, as Digi-code started to revolve around him and a small object with a claw on it appeared in the middle of the code.  
  
"KAISERLEOMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! LOWEMON!!!" The Human Warrior of Darkness stood in front of ValClawmon, holding his D-Tector out. "You lost because you let your guard down. We never let OUR guard down! And now, you will pay the price! ValClawmon, this Digivice will purify your soul! DIGI-CODE SCAN!!!"  
  
ValClawmon screamed as his Digi-code, along with the Claws of Valmarmon, was taken away, leaving a tired out figure of Machinedramon.  
  
"Another Valmarmon defeated." Bokomon said, who was standing near the prison tubes all the time with Neemon and Patamon.  
  
"We have four now." Neemon said.  
  
"You can count?!" Patamon gasped.  
  
Machinedramon groaned as he stood up. "What... What have I done...?"  
  
"Lord Machinedramon!!!" Gigachumon said, running up to the gigantic mechanical monster. "Are you all right?! Are you nice again?!"  
  
"I...I think so..." Machinedramon said, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs. "What just happened to me there...?"  
  
"We will explain." Aldamon said. "After we free your friends."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Later, MetalGarurumon and MegaGargomon were free and also, happy to see Machinedramon back as their old selves again. They were also joined up by Andromon, Rapidmon, WarGrowlmon, MetalMamemon, Hagurumon, Clockmon, Giromon, Guardromon, MetalGreymon and BlackMetalGreymon. The other Digimon became their human selves again while ExVeemon was now Veemon again.  
  
"Right, Machinedramon. What happened to ya?" MetalMamemon asked.  
  
"I...I don't know.. All I can remember is this mysterious Digimon coming up to me and placed some sort of object in my systems..." Machinedramon said.  
  
"What did this Digimon look like?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Can't say... She was wearing some sort of cloak..." Machinedramon said.  
  
"Thats no use..." Takuya said before remembering what Machinedramon said. "She?! Cloak?!"  
  
Machinedramon nodded. "Yes, thats right."  
  
"After that thing took over Machinedramon, we tried to stop him before he could do any damage." MegaGargomon said. "But, he knocked us out and put us into those prisons."  
  
"Can you tell us what that thing was that took over Machinedramon?" MetalGarurumon asked.  
  
"Its the Claws of Valmarmon." Kouchi said. "One of the 7 pieces from the ancient Evil God."  
  
Machinedramon bowed his head. "That could explain it..."  
  
"Anyway, I'm glad you are back to normal, sir." Andromon said. "And now, the Machine Factory is now in peace again. Thanks to the Legendary Warriors."  
  
"Ah, it was nothing." Takuya said, blushing.  
  
"All right, Gigachumon." Bokomon said, turning to the Ultimate Digimon. "Now this problem is sorted out, can we please set sail?"  
  
"Hmm, I think we can. We will set sail to Howling Mountain, today." Gigachumon said.  
  
"Thats great!" Zoe said.  
  
"Good luck over there. Make sure you don't get a headache from all the howlings like we have." Rapidmon said.  
  
"Why? I don't howl." MetalGarurumon said.  
  
"I think he is refering to MetalGreymon and BlackMetalGreymon after they fight." MegaGargomon said, glancing at the two metal twins.  
  
"Aheh...." MetalGreymon and BlackMetalGreymon said, smiling sheepishly. Also causing everyone to laugh at that.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Well, this is it, you guys." Takuya said, as he and the others followed Gigachumon to the port in the Blastoise City. "We are finally off to our next destination!"  
  
"All right!" JP said, throwing his fist into the air. "This will be great!"  
  
"Well, here we are." Gigachumon said, hopping onto his boat. "Lets go."  
  
Koji looked at the side of the boat and saw something. "Gigachumon, why is your boat called 50/50? Hmm?"  
  
Gigachumon sweatdropped. "Erm, tell you later. Come on, its time to go."  
  
Everyone nodded as they boared the ship. And then, the boat known as 50/50 sailed off, leaving the Blastoise City Port behind and onto their next destination.  
  
"JP. Can you become Beetlemon please?" Gigachumon asked.  
  
JP nodded. "Sure, why?"  
  
"I will explain everything to you later." Gigachumon said, as he held the steering wheel to guide his ship through the port before heading out to sea.  
  
Veemon turned to Takuya, smiling. "This is it, Takuya! We are off to another journey!"  
  
"Thats right!" Takuya said, glancing out to sea. "Our next stop is Howling Mountain! And we will stop this evil Digimon from causing more harm! LETS GO!!!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Couldn't took more of this excitement, oy... Why is this ship called 50/50? What does Gigachumon want Beetlemon for? Will Takuya and the others make it to their destination? Only one way to find out. Stay tune to the next chapter! 


	15. Seadramon's Need of Help! Ultimate Digiv...

(Guardromon) After arriving into the meeting room of the 3 Great Machines, Takuya and his friends were able to meet up with a Great Machine itself, Machinedramon. Machinedramon was possessed the powerful Claws of Valmarmon, also known as ValClawmon. It took a while to beat ValClawmon's evil army Digimon that has MetalTyrannomon and Gigadramon in it but, ValClawmon finally fell to the powers of KaiserLeomon. When Machinedramon was hiself again, he revealed that it was sort of female Digimon dressed in a cloak, much to Takuya's surprise. And now, the Digidestined are on board Gigachumon's boat known as the 50/50 and are on their way to Howling Mountain.  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON.  
EPISODE 15:Seadramon's Need of Help! Ultimate Digivolve of Veemon!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:First of all, to Epsilon (For the third time). I might feature the Royal Knights at the end of this story. Who knows... I would like to feature them though but, I can't figure out how to put them in, so give me a chance and I might surprise ya.  
  
Second, this might or might not be a long chapter. Who knows, again. And the title of this chapter was "Seadramon's Need of Help! Aim High, Aim Low for the Ultimate Digivolve of Veemon!" Bit too long, right?  
  
------------------------------  
  
Somewhere on the sea of Silesia Content, a small boat was sailing through the calm waves. This is the boat called 50/50, belonging to one Digimon called Gigachumon. His task was to get the Digidestined to their next destination, the Howling Mountains.  
  
Inside the boat was the Guest room where Takuya, Koji, Kouchi, JP, Tommy, Zoe, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon and Veemon can rest, eat, chat and sleep. But, in the back of the room was some sort of pumping device.  
  
Gigachumon walked in to see everyone, except JP, sitting at the table. "Comfy?"  
  
Takuya nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad we will finally get to our next destination."  
  
"It will be some time before we will arrive at Howling Mountain." Gigachumon said.  
  
"I know, but it will be worth the wait. Right?" Takuya asked.  
  
Gigachumon giggled nervously. "Yeah... Thats right..."  
  
"Gigachumon, when you fought against those MetalTyrannomon, you battled wonderful!" Patamon said. "How did you do it?"  
  
"Like I haven't battle before in my life." Gigachumon said, grinning.  
  
Patamon giggled. "Sorry."  
  
"Gigachumon!" Came the voice of Beetlemon, whom was at the back of the room on the pumping device. "Can you PLEASE explain to me why I should keep on pumping air into these tanks now?!"  
  
"Later, Beetlemon. Later." Gigachumon said, before turning around and walking out of the room. "Now, if you excuse me. I have to steer the boat. Goodbye."  
  
Everyone said their goodbyes as Gigachumon left. Tommy then, turned to Veemon.  
  
"Veemon, can you tell us a bit about Howling Mountain?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Well, Howling Mountains is a great BIG island! It has different type of villages that belongs to different animal kinds. But, it is famous for the Canine type Digimon." Veemon said. "Because this village is kept under the care of the Dog Deva, Chatsuramon."  
  
"Whats a Deva...?" Beetlemon asked.  
  
Bokomon brought out his handy book and flipped through it. "According to this book. The Devas are 12 Ultimate Digimon that are styled after the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac."  
  
"Chinese zodiac...?" Neemon asked. "Who are the animals...?"  
  
"I know that answer." Kouchi said. "The 12 animals of the zodiac are the Dog, Tiger, Rabbit, Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Snake, Rooster, Sheep, Ox, Pig and Horse."  
  
Bokomon nodded. "Thats right."  
  
"Who are the Devas called?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Well, the Tiger is Mihiramon. Sandiramon is the Snake, Sinduramon the Rooster, the Sheep is Pajiramon while the Ox is Vajramon." Veemon said, with intellegince in the air. "Indramon is the Horse Deva, Kumbhiramon is the Rat one and Vikaralamon is a big BIG Pig. Finally, Makuramon is the Monkey, Chatsuramon the Dog, Majiramon the Dragon and Antylamon the Rabbit."  
  
"Wow..." Tommy said, gasping. "Thats amazing... But, why are they here...?"  
  
According to this extra information Zera wrote down for me, the Devas were servants to the Holy Cathedral before half of the Devas became evil and left the Cathedral!" Bokomon said, continuing the book he read. "The other half who stayed at the Cathedral decided to settle down and are now living in Howling Mountain with their family."  
  
Koji smiled. "So, we might some help from Chatsuramon?"  
  
"Yeah. No worries, Koji." Veemon said, happily.  
  
Bokomon gasped. "AHH!!! There IS a problem here!!!"  
  
"What!? Whats wrong?!" Zoe asked, shocked at Bokomon's tone.  
  
Bokomon gulped. "I checked the map of where Howling Mountain is and I find out its ACROSS the Granascliffs! The ancient relic from the Battle of Hikari and Yami!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Takuya gasped. "Its WHAT?! Acorss the Granascliffs that are bottomless?!! How can Gigachumon get us over the Granascliffs with a boat?!"  
  
"With this..." Beetlemon said. "I think this machine Gigachumon wants me to pump air into will help us cross the Granascliffs."  
  
"But... how?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Dunno... I guess we will find out sooner or later..." Veemon said.  
  
Takuya sighed. "I'm worried about that mysterious Digimon that placed the Claws of Valmarmon into Machinedramon. Female Digimon in a cloak sounds like the fake Velene and her Knightmon we met back in the Articuno Village."  
  
"Your right!" Bokomon gasped.  
  
"Someday, we will meet this fake Velene and unmask her idenity." Kouchi said. "Thanks to Machinedramon and the other Machine-type Digimon, we know its a female Digimon."  
  
"With a cold heart. I mean, she was willing to kill Eva for the Eyes of Valmarmon." Koji said. "We have to stop this evil Digimon from reviving Valmarmon!"  
  
"And we will." Takuya said. "This journey, my friends, will soon come to an end someday! When we blast that Digimon away with our powers! He must be stopped at all costs!"  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
"Plus, we have Duskmon to deal with..." Tommy said. "I don't know how much craziness I can take."  
  
"Don't worry, you guys." Takuya said, with hope in his voice. "We WILL stop him! I'm sure of it!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
It was much later and Takuya walked into the bedroom area where Tommy and Zoe were greatly ill due to seasick.  
  
"How are you guys holding up?" Takuya asked, in concern.  
  
Tommy groaned. "I never felt THIS ill before..."  
  
"Me neither..." Zoe said, coughing.  
  
"Well, Gigachumon DID warn us not to eat a lot since there are some rough seas around here." Takuya said. "So, don't blame him for not warning ya."  
  
"We are not..." Groaned Tommy.  
  
Takuya sighed. "Listen, I will go and talk to Gigachumon. Maybe he can find some medicine to cure your sea-sick."  
  
Zoe nodded. "All right..."  
  
Takuya walked out of the bedroom area and into the Guest room where he saw Beetlemon still pumping the air machine, Koji and Kouchi talking and the 4 Rookie Digimon sleeping. Takuya walked out of the Guest room and onto the main deck. Upon the main deck is Gigachumon, standing at the steering wheel.  
  
Gigachumon heard the door closed behind him and turned around to see Takuya standing there, with a worried look. "Takuya? Is everything okay...?"  
  
Takuya simply shook his head. "No. Tommy and Zoe aren't feeling too good. They are sea-sick."  
  
"Really? Ah, I told them not to eat a lot..." Gigachumon sighed.  
  
"I know. Do you have any medicine for their sea-sickness?" Takuya asked.  
  
Gigachumon shook his head. "Nah... Never had any medicine to cure the sea-sick because I never get sea-sick."  
  
"Oh, man..." Takuya said, sighing. "How can we cure Zoe and Tommy?"  
  
"Don't worry, Takuya. Its just so happen that we are near the Seadra Bay. We can port there for the night, giving Zoe and Tommy enough time to recover." Gigachumon said.  
  
"Really?!" Takuya asked, giving out a smile. "Thats great! Set sail over to Seadra Bay!"  
  
"Aye aye, sir." Gigachumon said, smirking as he turned the wheel around.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Later, the 50/50 boat docked at a small port and everyone was off. Takuya and Koji spoke to Gigachumon, whom stood at the boat while the others already walked off.  
  
"You guys can go off and find a place to camp for the night. I will stay here and keep an eye on the ship." Gigachumon said.  
  
Koji nodded. "All right. This will also give JP the chance to recover from that pump you were making him do. By the way, what do we need that pump for...?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Gigachumon said.  
  
"Gigachumon, we know that Howling Mountain is across the Granascliffs. How can that pump get an entire boat over a bottomless cliff?!" Takuya asked.  
  
Gigachumon sighed. "Once we are nearer the Granascliffs, I will explain it to you all. Now, get going. It will be dark soon."  
  
Takuya and Koji nodded and they ran off to re-join their friends to camp for the night.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Night has arrived and everyone was asleep, all except Koji and Kouchi as they were staying up to be the look-out. Their camp was upon a hill and the only way out was the way in. Their only path was some rocks on the sea.  
  
"Everything is sure is quiet, huh?" Koji said.  
  
Kouchi nodded. "Yeah. It became quiet as soon as JP stopped moaning about how his arm hurt working on that pump."  
  
Koji laughed. "Yeah. Thats right."  
  
Kouchi sighed and looked into the sky. "Koji... Look up there..."  
  
"Huh...? Why? Whats up?" Koji asked as he looked into the sky.  
  
"Its back..." Kouchi sighed.  
  
There, he saw in front of the giant white moon, was the red moon of Valmarmon.  
  
"Valmarmon's Moon..." Koji sighed. "Last time I saw that was the crash of Skyway..."  
  
"That red moon reminds me of the shining blade of Duskmon, the evil Warrior of Darkness." Kouchi said. "And he is after me..."  
  
"How do you know?" Koji asked.  
  
"When I was seperated from you guys after the crash of Skyway, I saw Duskmon's image. He told me that he is after me and will destroy Lowemon and KaiserLeomon. And he will become my partner..." Kouchi said, shaking.  
  
Koji placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and sighed. "Listen, Kouchi. I will never let Duskmon get you. We will never let him get you."  
  
Kouchi smiled. "Koji..."   
  
"Besides, it will be an intresting battle, won't it? The Good Dark Warrior VS the Bad Dark Warrior. Lowemon VS Duskmon. KaiserLeomon VS Velgemon. I know you, Lowemon and KaiserLeomon will win, Kouchi. Just believe in yourself and your Spirits."  
  
"Thank you, Koji." Kouchi said, smiling.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
It was the next morning and everyone was up. Zoe and Tommy were feeling better and they were ready to head on back to the 50/50 and continue their journey. Only, there was one small problem.  
  
"We can't go BACK?!" Takuya asked out loud.  
  
"I'm sorry, guys." Veemon said, walking to the rock part of their pathway, which is covered by deep water. "Either we can swim across it or wait until the tide goes out."  
  
"Looks like we have to wait." JP said, sighing.  
  
Patamon looked sad. "Thats a shame..."  
  
"What shall we do while we wait for the tide to go out...?" Tommy asked.  
  
Neemon looked out of the sea and gasped. "We have got company!"  
  
Everyone looked where Neemon was looking at and saw a small group of sea dragons, swimming towards them. They were looking very hopeful.  
  
"Bokomon, what Digimon are they...?" Takuya asked.  
  
Bokomon looked through his book and nodded. "Yes, I thought so. Those are the Seadramon, they live here in Seadra Bay."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Seadramon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Data.  
Sea Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Ice Blast, Ice Winder  
  
(Mimi) Seadramon are Champion level of Betamon and their Ice Blast can really freeze you up. They are also Champion form of Penguinmon, featured in 'Digital Kingdom'.  
  
*************************  
  
One of the Seadramon swam over to the Digidestined, looking over Takuya. "Please, answer this question. Are you the human children that can become the Legendary Warriors?"  
  
"Erm... Yeah, thats us." Takuya said, nervously.  
  
"Its them! Its really them!!!" The Seadramon cried out, happily.  
  
"Why are you pleased to see us?" Zoe asked. "Whats going on here...?"  
  
"Its simple." Another Seadramon said. "We Seadramon live peacefully in Seadra Bay with our leader, MegaSeadramon. That is until one day, two nasty Digimon came to our main home and captured our leader. We tried to rescue him but, they were too strong."  
  
"Until one day, we heard news about the Legendary Warriors appearing in different areas of the Silesia Contient. We also learned it is some human children that can become these Warriors. When we saw you, we hope it was the Warriors." A third Seadramon said.  
  
"Okay... Thats understandable... I think.." JP said, sweatdropping.  
  
"Intresting story, you guys." Koji said. "Are you trying to say you need our help?"  
  
"Yes. To drive away these nasty Digimon and rescue our leader." A forth Seadramon said. "MegaSeadramon fought these Digimon but, they over-powered him. They are holding him at our main home. If you accept our plea, we will take you to where MegaSeadramon is being held at."  
  
"What do you guys think?" Takuya asked.  
  
"If we help the Seadramon, they will help us." Bokomon said. "These Seadramon will carry us to the boat with Gigachumon waiting for us."  
  
"So, I guess we can help you guys." Kouchi said. "Take us to them."  
  
"Thank you!" The Seadramon said, happily.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"There it is..." The first Seadramon said, carrying Takuya and Koji on his head. "There is where they are holding MegaSeadramon."  
  
Veemon Digivolved into ExVeemon to carry Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon while the Digidestined rode on some Seadramon's back. They were heading to another part of the Seadra Bay, where MegaSeadramon was being held by some Digimon.  
  
As soon as they arrived on the beach, they saw a red sea dragon bound and tied up. Bokomon flipped through his book, once again.  
  
"Bokomon, is that him?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yes, thats him." Bokomon said. "That is the leader of the Seadramon clan, MegaSeadramon."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:MegaSeadramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Sea Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Thunder Javelin, Mega Ice Blast  
  
(Matt) Digivolved from Seadramon, MegaSeadramon is really strong and they have their Thunder Javelin to prove it.  
  
************************  
  
ExVeemon walked over to MegaSeadramon and looked at him. "Hes alive, thank goodness."  
  
"So, where are these Digimon...?" Koji asked the Seadramon.  
  
Before the Seadramon could answer, they gasped and began to cower. "Behind you!!!"  
  
The group turned around to see two giant sea-scorpion, coming out of a cave. ExVeemon growled at the two Digimon.  
  
"Blast it all! Its Scorpiomon!!!" ExVeemon cried out.  
  
"That doesn't sound good." Takuya gulped. "So, Scorpiomon huh...? What are they like...?"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Scorpiomon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Crustacean Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Scorpion Storm, Tail Blade  
  
(Bokomon) Trust you to ask, Takuya. Scorpiomon are very dangerous Digimon. Their Tail Blade will cut right through you like butter. This isn't going to be an easy fight.  
  
*************************  
  
"Well, well, well..." One of the Scorpiomon said. "What do we have here...?"  
  
"Some human children." The second one said, smirking. "Silly Seadramons. You think these humans can defeat us?"  
  
"These humans have got something that you will never expect!" A Seadramon called out.  
  
"Show them what you got!" Another Seadramon said.  
  
"You heard them! Let's do it!" Takuya said, taking his D-Tector out.  
  
"RIGHT!"  
  
"EXECUTE NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION!!!" "ALDAMON!!!" "BEOWOLFMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" "METALKABUTERIMON!!!" "KORIKKAKUMON!!!" "ZEPHYRMON!!!" "KAISERLEOMON!!!"  
  
The two Scorpiomon both gave out a small gasp as they saw 6 young children evolving into 6 of the 10 Legendary Warriors. Right in front of them. Together with ExVeemon, Aldamon and the others rushed towards the Scorpiomon while Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon stayed behind with the Seadramon. Though Bokomon wasn't happy that he stayed with the Seadramon, due to the fact they were partying as soon as the children evolved.  
  
"All right! Better move fast otherwise, you will get a lot of hot feet!" Aldamon said, as he fired countless fireballs from his gaunlets. "Atomic Inferno!!!"  
  
"Yikes!!!" One of the Scorpiomon said, jumping out of the way.  
  
"Hurricane Gale" Zephyrmon said, firing her attack upon the jumping Scorpiomon.  
  
"HEY!!!" The Scorpiomon said, being pushed to the floor.  
  
"Avalanche Axes!!!" Roared Korikkakumon as he being to attack the knocked-down Scorpiomon with his giant axes.  
  
"Ow! Stop it! Ouch! I give! Ow! I give!!!" Yelled the pained Scorpiomon.  
  
The other Scorpiomon witness this and gulped. He turned to Beowolfmon, KaiserLeomon and MetalKabuterimon, whom were aiming their attacks. "Ca...Can't we talk about this...?"  
  
Their replies was....  
  
"Frozen Hunter!!!" Yelled Beowolfmon, launching a white wolf-image from his KendoGarurumon swords and letting it howl towards the second Scorpiomon.  
  
"Bolo Thunder!!" Yelled MetalKabuterimon.  
  
"Ebony Blast!!!" Roared KaiserLeomon.  
  
"Guess not..." Gulped the second Scorpiomon as the 3 attacks went straight towards him. A second later, the second Scorpiomon was thrown across the beach and landed beside the first Scorpiomon, who was also thrown across the beach by the Warriors of Flame, Wind and Ice.  
  
"Now, Scorpiomon. Listen to us, very carefully." Said Aldamon. "If you EVER dare to harm the Seadramon again, you will pay the price! Now, LEAVE!"  
  
"What are we going to do...?" Mumbled the second Scorpiomon to the first one. "We can't lose to them... How can we win...?"  
  
"I don't know..." The first Scorpiomon said before looking up. "Wait a second, I do know..."  
  
The second Scorpiomon looked up to see ExVeemon hovering above them, getting his V-Laser ready if the Scorpiomon don't leave. "Right..."  
  
"To answer your question, warriors! Here is our answer!!!" Yelled the first Scorpiomon before blowing a huge sandstorm over the Legendary Warriors. "Scorpion Storm!!!"  
  
"HEY! I CAN'T SEE A THING!!!" Called out MetalKabuterimon.  
  
"Rotten crustaceans!" Coughed Korikkakumon. "I'm gonna get them!!!"  
  
KaiserLeomon sputtered. "What are they doing?!"  
  
"Zephrymon! Stop this sandstorm!" Beowolfmon called out.  
  
"I would but, I need to regain my senses first!!!" Zephyrmon said. "It's getting hard to breath here, you guys!!!"  
  
"Scorpiomon!!! What are you doing?!" Aldamon yelled out.  
  
"Hey, you creeps! That was a cheap shot!" ExVeemon yelled out to the Scorpiomon. "You will pay for that! V-Las..."  
  
"Tail Blade!" Yelled the second Scorpiomon, firing an energy blade onto ExVeemon, causing him to crash to the ground in front of him. "Got him!!!"  
  
When the sand storm cleared away, they saw a horrified site. Their friend, ExVeemon, was being held on the ground the two Scorpiomon.  
  
"ExVeemon!!!" Yelled Korikkakumon, horrified.  
  
"Listen to me, warriors." Said the first Scorpiomon. "Leave us alone and we might let your friend go in one piece."  
  
"You cowards!" Aldamon said, cursing. "Let him go!"  
  
"We will let him go AFTER you evolve BACK into your pitiful human forms and leave this beach to us. The Seadra Bay now belongs to us, forever!" Second Scorpiomon said. "And we will do anything to keep it, even if we have to do something low like this."  
  
"You were low enough to capture the Seadramon's leader and their main home but, this is even lower indeed." Zephyrmon said.  
  
"What are we going to do now...?" MetalKabuterimon asked. "How can we save MegaSeadramon and ExVeemon at the same time....?"  
  
"I guess we have to do what the Scorpiomon tell us what to do..." KaiserLeomon said, sadly. "There is nothing we can do now..."  
  
ExVeemon heard the conversation and started to struggle underneath the two Scorpiomon but, they held firmly on the floor. "I...I have to get up and escape..." ExVeemon thought. "I can't lose to these freaks... I have to escape..." But, ExVeemon couldn't get out. He was stuck.  
  
"Stop struggling, dragon boy." The first Scorpiomon said.   
  
The second Scorpiomon agreed. "Thats right. Your friends can't win now, thanks to you."  
  
"You jerks!" ExVeemon called out. "My friends WILL win!!! You will see! YOU WILL SEE!!!" And thats when it happened...  
  
Before they know it, ExVeemon glowed brightly and was covered in Digi-code, making everyone (including the Scorpiomon and the Seadramon) gasped in shock.  
  
"Whats happening...?" Patamon asked.  
  
"By the looks of things, ExVeemon is Digivolving into his Ultimate form." Bokomon said.  
  
"His Ultimate?" Neemon asked. "Not bad..."  
  
Bokomon sweatdropped. "Good grief..."  
  
*ExVeemon Digivolve to.......* ExVeemon's body was covered in green armour, black trousers, parts that belong to Stingmon, two machine guns on his hips and a mask over his head. (You know who this is...) *................ PAILDRMAON!!!*  
  
The two Scorpiomon screamed as the newly Digivolved Paildramon pushed them off him with no problem. He stood up, glaring at the evil Digimon.  
  
"Awesome..." Aldamon said, gaping at Paildramon.  
  
"Who is that?!" Neemon asked.  
  
"That is the Ultimate form of ExVeemon, Paildramon!!!" Bokomon announced.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Paildramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Desperado Blaster, Sting Strike, Cable Catcher  
  
(Takato) Unbelievable! Paildramon is the DNA Digivolved form of ExVeemon and Stingmon but, why did he just Digivolved from ExVeemon...? His special attack is the Desperado Blaster that will blow his enemies away!!!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Believe it or not, Paildramon is the TRUE Ultimate form of ExVeemon when he doesn't DNA Digivolve with Stingmon. Same goes for Aquilamon-Silphymon and Ankylomon-Shakkoumon.  
Stingmon, Angemon and Gatomon were used as additional power for the Ultimate Digivolve since crests weren't used again in Season 2, except the Digieggs. Angewomon and MagnaAngemon are still Gatomon's and Angemon's Ultimate form while Stingmon's true Ultimate form with the Crest of Kindness (or being as the MAIN power source of the ExVeemon+Stingmon Digivolve) is DinoBeemon.  
  
(Agumon) Erm, can you explain to me that again please...?  
  
(Digidestined and Tamers, anime drop)   
  
**************************  
  
Paildramon examined himself and smiled underneath his mask. "This is great. I've Digivolved into an Ultimate and its just going to get better."  
  
"I think we better go..." Gulped the second Scorpiomon.  
  
The first Scorpiomon nodded. "I agree. Let's get outta here!!!"  
  
"Not so fast! You will pay for what you have done!" Paildramon said, as he unleashed thousands of bullets from his machine guns. "Desperado Blaster!!!"  
  
"YAH!!!!!!!" The Scorpiomon screamed out, as Paildramon's attack struck them.  
  
"All right!!!" Zephyrmon called out. "This is amazing!!!"  
  
Beowolfmon held his left arm up as it opened up to fire light lasers and light missles. "My turn now! Cleansing Light!!!"  
  
The combined attacks from Paildramon and Beowolfmon caused the Digi-code to revolve around the two Scorpiomons.   
  
Beowolfmon whipped his D-Tector out. "You will now pay the price for doing these evil deeds. This Digivice will purify your soul! DIGI-CODE SCAN!!!"  
  
The Scorpiomon were gone and two Digieggs flew away while the Seadramon celebrated.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Much later, the Digidestined changed back into their human forms while Paildramon stayed the same. They were talking to the recovered MegaSeadramon, whom was with his happy band of Seadramon. Which still gave Bokomon a huge sweatdrop.  
  
"Once again, I thank you." MegaSeadramon said. "If it wasn't for you, I would be a goner and those Scorpiomon will still bully my clan."  
  
"Just glad we could help out." Tommy said.  
  
Takuya looked up to Paildramon and smiled. "And you were pretty cool, Veemon!"  
  
Paildramon laughed. "Not Veemon now, Takuya. Its Paildramon! Now, we better head back to the 50/50 boat. Gigachumon must be waiting for us..."  
  
"Right." Takuya said, nodding.  
  
"All right, you guys." MegaSeadramon said, turning to his Seadramon clan. "Take them to their boat. You promised them."  
  
"YES SIR!" The Seadramon said. They saluted with their tails, causing the Digidestined to collapse in laughter. Only you can image this to see whats it like...  
  
---------------------------  
  
Paildramon changed back into Veemon the moment he arrived in front of Gigachumon and his boat. The Digidestined got off the Seadramon they rode upon, said their goodbyes, boared the 50/50 and left Seadra Bay.  
  
Much later, the 50/50 was nearing the Granascliffs and the Digidestined were on deck with Gigachumon. They were going to find out how the Ultimate Digimon will get them over the cliffs.  
  
"All right, Gigachumon." Takuya said. "We are nearer to the cliffs now so, tell us."  
  
"Hold on a second..." Gigachumon said, pulling a lever that was beside the steering wheel. A moment later, a pair of wings folded out from the side of the boat. "There, we are ready."  
  
"Ready...? Ready for what?!" JP asked.  
  
"To fly the boat." Gigachumon said.  
  
"FLY THE BOAT?!!?" Zoe asked, shocked. "HOW?!"  
  
Gigachumon pointed to a small wheel that was on top of a cylender. "This is why I got JP, aka Beetlemon, to pump up a lot of air. I will now release the air that will make the 50/50 boat faster and the wind will carry the boat through the air thanks to the wings on the side."  
  
"And we will fly over the Granascliffs." Koji said. "Yeah, thats amazing. But, what if your plan goes wrong...?"  
  
"If it goes wrong, I wouldn't be here..." Gigachumon said, turning the small wheel around to let out the air and started to go inside. "Come on, you don't want to stay out here."  
  
"Of course." Tommy said.  
  
"Also... I don't want to upset you or anything..." Gigachumon said, gulping. "But, there is a chance that this boat can either make it to the other side in one piece or crash into a million pieces, you guys."  
  
"what........?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"50% chances." Gigachumon said, quickly.  
  
"This is why your boat is called 50/50?!!?" Kouchi asked.  
  
Gigachumon nodded meekly and quickly rushed inside, followed by the Digidestined.  
  
(Though, they never hurt Gigachumon and there are 3 reasons. First of all, they need a captain. Second of all, hes an Ultimate. And third, AnT will not forgive me for having his good Digimon getting beat up by the Digidestined)  
  
To make the long story short, the 50/50 boat started to move forward in a blazing speed thanks to the air JP/Beetlemon pumped into (No rude jokes here). When it has arrived over the Granascliffs, it smoothly flew over and landed on the other side with ease.   
  
Now, its off to Howling Mountain. What happens next? Only you will find out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Paildramon is here and the Digidestined have made it across the Granascliffs. That was tough. What is going to happen next? Only you will find out in the next chapter of Digimon Frontier:The Revival of Valmarmon!  
  
Sorry to took so long. Gone off on a short holiday. Also, do you think Paildramon's entry was a bit long? Please bring in those reviews and no flames are allowed! 


	16. The Power of the Hypno Seed! A Tranced P...

(Guardromon) The boat known as 50/50 that belongs to Gigachumon made a quick stop at the Seadra Bay due to sea-sick from Zoe and Tommy. Before long, the Digidestined had no choice but to help a pack of Seadramon where their leader, MegaSeadramon, was being held by 2 Scorpiomon. The Scorpiomon were winning when they held ExVeemon captive but, ExVeemon Digivolved into Paildramon and sought those sea beasts away. Also, the Digidestined learned the hard way why Gigachumon's boat was called 50/50 when they arrived at the Granascliffs...  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 16:The Power of the Hypno Seed! A Tranced Phoenixmon Attacks!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: To answer Epsilon (For the 4th time. Count it! 4!), I enjoyed watching the dub and Japanese episodes. The songs, With the Will and The Last Elements, were enjoyable to me. I made a Tamers story crossed with Yu-Gi-Oh (Also known as my infamous Digital Kingdom story), I decided to do something with Frontier and thanks to my friend, Youkai Youko, I was able to come up with this story, including some data from the Dreamcast game I own, Grandia 2. (Great, I'm babbling along. Moving on.)  
  
Also, Gigachumon belongs to AnT. 'Nough said. And a special note to him that in future episodes, I WILL add Kuzaimon in. Not now but, I will let ya know when she has appered. For information about this Digimon of AnT's, either go to his Pokemon/Digimon story, Mon Wars or wait until she appears where her data will be uploaded in the Digimon Information sequence.  
  
Third, I never knew that this story could caught Epsilon's attention. If you are reading this, can you tell me why you were reading this in the first place? I'm just asking because I never knew I would get YOU.  
  
Episode 16 beings and this has something REALLY important for future episodes.   
  
-------------  
  
It was 6 hours after the boat known as the 50/50, flew across the huge artifacts of the Battle of Hikari and Yami known as the Granascliffs and continued its sailing towards its location, the Howling Mountains.  
  
All was quiet and all was peaceful upon the 50/50. Its owner, Gigachumon, calls this the 50/50 because when its time to fly, there is a 50% chance that it will land in one piece or not. Though, there isn't any piece and quiet now because Zoe has finally found her nerves after the 'small' flight across the Granascliffs and decided to attack the prime target... Gigachumon.  
  
"YOU BAKA!!! (Baka is Japanese for 'Idiot')" Cried out Zoe, as she shook the frightended Gigachumon. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT YOU HAD TO FLY THIS PIECE OF WOOD ACROSS THE CLIFFS AND THERE IS A 50% WE COULDN'T MAKE IT!?!?"  
  
"If I told you that, you might go insane and get angry." Gigachumon said, finally stuttering out some words.  
  
"INSANE!? ANGRY?!" Zoe cried out, angry to scare a BlackWarGreymon. "I AM CALM AND PEACEFUL!!!"  
  
"If thats 'calm and peaceful', I hate to see what 'insane and angry' is inside Zoe." Takuya said, whispering to Tommy.  
  
Tommy nodded. "You got that right."  
  
"Listen, O Warrior of Wind..." Gigachumon gasped out, as he finally got free from Zoe's grasp. "The danger is over. We can get over to the Howling Mountains without any delay."  
  
"Yeah, thats right, Zoe." Koji said. "And once we are there, we can find out who was the Digimon that has awoken the pieces of Valmarmon."  
  
Kouchi had a quick think. "Did His Holiness Zera told us that the 3 Great Angels defeated this Digimon and banished him to an area somewhere in Howling Mountains?"  
  
"Thats right." Takuya said. "And one of those 3 Great Angels was Seraphimon, the Mega Digivolved form of Patamon."  
  
JP, Tommy, Zoe and Neemon quickly rushed over to Patamon, whom was sitting between Bokomon and Veemon. Patamon looked confused.  
  
"Patamon. Little Patamon." JP said, smiling at the little Rookie. "Can you tell us who is this Digimon living in Howling Mountains?"  
  
Patamon went into a thinking position. "Erm..."  
  
"Come on." Zoe said, giving Patamon a tickle under the chin. "Who is it...?"  
  
Patamon gave a 1 minute think before he announced who the Digimon was. "I don't know..."  
  
Zoe, JP and Tommy groaned with fustration but, the did do an anime drop when Neemon said, "Who is Idontknowmon, Patamon?"  
  
Bokomon shook his head. "Asking Patamon won't do much good. Sure, he used to be Seraphimon. But, now being as a Rookie, he has lost most of his Holy powers and half of his memories of being a Great Angel. I'm betting that facing against this Digimon was with this lost memory of his."  
  
"So, I guess we have to find out who this troublesome Digimon is when we get there, right?" Veemon asked, while the 3 fallen children got up.  
  
"I guess so." Tommy said. "And we will soon find out who it is when we get there."  
  
Koji, who popped into the kitchen, came out with a sigh. "Once we make a stop on a island, we are almost out of food!"  
  
Gigachumon quickly looked at the map and nodded. "Don't worry, you guys. According to the map, we can get our supplies on the Flying Island.  
  
"Flying Island?" Kouchi repeated, confused. "What is Flying Island?"  
  
"Its home to a Ancient Bird Digimon and a Giant Insect Digimon." Gigachumon explained. "The residence of Flying Island are the Champion evolved forms of these 2 Great Digimon."  
  
"All right." Takuya said, slamming his fist into his plam. "Lets head over to Flying Island!"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Gigachumon parked the 50/50 into the harbour and joined the Digidestined to their outing.  
  
"Been to Flying Island before, Gigachumon?" JP asked.  
  
Gigachumon shook his head. "Nope. Wish I have, this is beautiful."  
  
Tommy peeked through a bush and gasped. "You guys! Come and look at this!!"  
  
Everyone joined Tommy and saw a bunch of knocked-out Digimon. One of them was a giant red bird while the other was a giant blue bug with four arms.  
  
"What are those Digimon called?! And what has happened to them!?" Zoe gasped out.  
  
"I don't know what has happened to them but, they are Kabuterimon and Birdramon!" Bokomon said.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Birdramon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Bird Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Meteor Wing, Fire Flapping  
  
(Biyomon) My Champion form! Birdramon are very strong and they have their Meteor Wing to prove it! They can also Digivolve into Garudamon.  
  
***  
  
NAME:Kabuterimon.  
LEVEL:Champion,  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Insectoid Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Electro-Shocker, Beetle Horn Attack  
  
(Tentomon) Kabuterimon are the Champion forms of me! They can raise the ground with their Electro-Shocker. So, do not mess with them!!!  
  
*************************  
  
Gigachumon was shocked at the scene and shook his head in pity. "What has happened here?! Who would do such a thing?!"  
  
"I...I can answer that..." Came out a voice, coughing. The group turned around to see a giant yellow beetle, clearly hurt from something.  
  
"Impossible!!!" Veemon gasped. "HerculesKabuterimon!!!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:HerculesKabuterimon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Insectoid Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Giga Scissor Claw, Mega Electro Shocker  
  
(Izzy) HerculesKabuterimon, the Mega form of Tentomon! They are the very first Mega Digimon to be created and to be existed! Their Giga Scissor Claw will cut you in half!!! Prodigious!  
  
*************************  
  
"What has happened here?!" Tommy cried out, as he ran up to HerculesKabuterimon. "Tell us! Please tell us!"  
  
"I will, kid. I will." HerculesKabuterimon said, coughing. "Boy, am I exhausted."  
  
"Boy, looks like you have been in a rough fight." Takuya noted.   
  
HerculesKabuterimon nodded. "Thats right. By my best friend, Phoenixmon."  
  
"Phoenixmon?!" Bokomon gasped. "Why her?! If she is best friends with you, why did she attack you and your kind?!"  
  
"Dunno really... But, I bet its something to do with meeting that mysterious Digimon that came to our island 3 days ago." HerculesKabuterimon said.  
  
"What did she look like...?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Can't tell really..." HerculesKabuterimon said, sighing. "She was wearing a grey cloak. But, she did show a grey dog-like tail and a couple of dog-like feet."  
  
"Its that Digimon that is pretending to be Velene!" Koji said. "She also caused trouble back at the Machine Factory!"   
  
"Whatever she did, she must be the one to make your Phoenixmon friend evil!" Takuya said.  
  
"Can you help her?" HerculesKabuterimon asked, hopefully.  
  
Takuya nodded. "Yeah, we can help her! Just leave it to us!"  
  
"Where can we find Phoenixmon...? Or does she finds US?" JP asked.  
  
"Hard to tell really..." HerculesKabuterimon said, with a sigh. "She can be anywhere! The only place I would know where she could be is her favourite resting area, somewhere in the forest."  
  
"Or above us..." Neemon said, looking upwards.  
  
The Digidestined, Gigachumon and HerculesKabuterimon looked upwards to see a giant 4-winged yellow bird with glowing hypnotic eyes.  
  
"Phoenixmon!!!" HerculesKabuterimon yelled out.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Phoenixmon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Sacred Beast Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Star-Light Explosion, Crimson Flame  
  
(Sora) Also known as Hououmon, Phoenixmon is the Mega Digivolved form of Biyomon and she will crush her enemies with her special Star-Light Explosion.  
  
*************************  
  
"Remarkable..." Bokomon gasped. "Its really her, the legendary Phoenixmon. I thought the Phoenixmon were nothing but a legend."  
  
"This is no legend! She is real, Bokomon!" Takuya cried out. "Everybody, evolve!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"EXECUTE NOW!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!!" "ALDAMON!!!" "BEOWOLFMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" "KORIKKAKUMON!!!" "METALKABUTERIMON!!!" "ZEPHYRMON!!!" "KAISERLEOMON!!!"  
  
*Veemon Digivolve to.... EXVEEMON!!! Digivolve to.... PAILDRAMON!!!*  
  
HerculesKabuterimon gasped as the 6 children evolved into their Legendary Digimon. "It can't be... The Legendary Warriors..."  
  
"Be careful, everyone!" Paildramon said as Phoenixmon flew in closer. "She is a Mega, so we have to figure out what that fake Velene did to her!"  
  
"I don't think she is going to co-operate with us....." MetalKabuterimon said, lowering his head to duck. "Watch out! Low Flying Phoenix at 10 o'clock!"  
  
"I thought it was 3 o'clock?" Neemon asked.  
  
Bokomon gave Neemon a pants snap attack. "Shut up..."  
  
"When can we start attacking, you guys?" MetalKabuterimon asked.  
  
Phoenixmon spread her wings out wide and fired countless energy stars that exploded when they hit the ground. "Star-Light Explosion!!!"  
  
"Watch out!!!" Aldamon cried out, as he jumped out of the way of Phoenixmon's attack.  
  
"Whoa!!!" Beowolfmon gasped as he was nearly hit by a star but, he jumped out of the way.  
  
"Boy... How can we defeat a Digimon like THAT?!" Korikkakumon asked.  
  
Zephyrmon shrugged. "Dunno but, we have to do something to stop her."  
  
"Whatever that Digimon that pretended to be Velene did to Phoenixmon must have used some sort of special powers to turn a Mega Digimon from good to bad." KaiserLeomon said. "We have to be careful if we meet her again."  
  
"IF we meet her!" MetalKabuterimon said. "If we survive Phoenixmon's attack!"  
  
"Begone! Begone, intruders...!" Said Phoenixmon in a monotonous voice. "Leave this place or you will be destroyed!!!"  
  
"Whats wrong with her voice...?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Sounds like Phoenixmon is in a trance..." Paildramon said. "That Digimon has somehow put a Mega into a hypnotic spell..."  
  
"As much as it is amazing to you guys, I must point out that we are FIGHTING her!" Zephyrmon said, moving out of Phoenixmon's tackle.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Paildramon said, sighing. "What can we do...?"  
  
"Watch out for her Star-Light Explosion..." Aldamon said, flying into the air. "If we get hit by one of those exploding stars, who knows what will happen!"  
  
Korikkakumon had a quick think and nodded. "You guys. I know how to stop her! It will surprise ya but, I have no choice!"  
  
"How do you mean...?" KaiserLeomon asked.  
  
"Knock her down from the sky and leave everything to me..." Korikkakumon said, grinning.  
  
Aldamon nodded. "All right, you guys. Lets do it!"  
  
Gigachumon jumped into MetalKabuterimon's cannon. "Aim me, buddy."  
  
MetalKabuterimon knew what Gigachumon was thinking. "You got it!"  
  
"HerculesKabuterimon! Maybe you can help them..." Bokomon was about to suggest to the Mega beetle Digimon but, he just simple shook his head.  
  
"No can do... I'm too tired to fight my friend... Besides, I tried and she brought me down easily." HerculesKabuterimon said. "You have to go on yourselfs..."  
  
Everyone nodded as Phoenixmon started to fly back to the Battling Digimon. Zephyrmon and Paildramon were ready for her.  
  
"Now!!!" Zephyrmon cried out. "Hurricane Gale!!!"  
  
"Desperado Blaster!!!" Paildramon yelled, firing his guns.  
  
"WHAT?!?!!?" Phoenixmon screamed as she was pushed back by Zephyrmon's wind attack and shook as thousands of energy bullets hit her.   
  
"Our turn!" Aldamon said, standing beside Beowolfmon as they readied their attacks. "Time to turn up the heat! Atomic Inferno!!!"  
  
Beowolfmon held up his left arm up to open up some missles and a laser light. "You burn her and I will purify her with my... Cleansing Light!!!"  
  
Phoenixmon wasn't able to clear the cobwebs when she felt many balls of fire hitting her, along with missles that were made of light and a laser light. "ARGH!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!"  
  
"Right. She wants us to pay, we will get her the deposit." KaiserLeomon said, with MetalKabuterimon at his side. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready!!!" MetalKabuterimon said, firing two balls of thunder that were linked together. "Cash this, please! Bolo Thunder!!!"  
  
KaiserLeomon opened his mouth to fire a black ball of energy. "Ebony Blast!!!"  
  
"You fools!" Phoenixmon cried out as the attacks from the Beast Warriors of Darkness and Thunder made their marks on her. "You will die in a horrible death!!!"  
  
"She isn't coming down!" Aldamon said. "MetalKabuterimon... FIRE!!!"  
  
"Righto." MetalKabuterimon said, aiming his cannon towards Phoenixmon. "3... 2... 1... FIRE!!!" With that, he fired Gigachumon out of his cannon.  
  
Gigachumon flew high above Phoenixmon and when he started to go straight down towards the Mega bird, he powered up his left fist with electricity before smashing it into Phoenixmon's back with a powerful punch. "I got my aim right! Thunder Knuckle!!!"  
  
"NO!!!" Phoenixmon cried out as she crashed into the ground.  
  
"Wow... I'm glad you are on our side." Paildramon said, as he caught Gigachumon.  
  
Gigachumon nodded in reply. "Back at cha, dragon boy."  
  
"My turn!!!" Korikkakumon said, running towards Phoenixmon. He picked her up, shoved her into the rock and started to punch her. "Take this! And this! And this!"  
  
"STOP IT!!! STOP IT!!! STOP IT!!!" Phoenixmon cried out after each punch from the powerful fists of Korikkakumon.  
  
"Tommy was right about one thing..." Neemon said, with his eyes wide open. "This idea of his is surprising us. Why is he beating Phoenixmon to a pulp?!"  
  
"He is trying to get her Digi-code out and turn her back into her normal self, thats way." Bokomon explained. "And I think its working."  
  
"It is... It is... LOOK!" Patamon said, cheerfully as Phoenixmon's Digi-code revolved around her beatened body.  
  
Everyone saw that inside Phoenixmon's Digi-code was a black round object. Korikkakumon figured it was this thing that made Phoenixmon crazy so.....  
  
"KORIKKAKUMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! KUMAMON!!!"  
  
"You... will pay... for the... beatings..." Phoenixmon choked out as Kumamon walked towards her, holding his D-Tector out.  
  
"It is time for you to wake up and relaise what you have done. My Digivice will help you see your senses!!! DIGI-CODE SCAN!!!!" Kumamon cried out, scanning the Digi-code. It went into his D-Tector, along with the small black object.  
  
Phoenixmon groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Her voice was normal... "Wha.... What have I done...? Why did I do this...?"  
  
Everyone evolved back into their human forms while Paildramon changed back into Veemon and ran up to Phoenix, whom started to cry.  
  
"Phoenixmon... Your back..." HerculesKabuterimon said, slowly walking to his friend. "Are you okay...? What is wrong...?"  
  
"I'm sorry..." Phoenixmon sniffed. "I'm so... so... sorry..."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Later, when Phoenixmon calmed down a little and forgave Tommy for the attack he made on her because she knew he had no choice. She sighed and turned to HerculesKabuterimon. "When that mysterious Digimon came to me, she told me that I have to destroy you children. I refused."  
  
"Then, what happened?" Veemon asked.  
  
"She threw her cloak away, Digivolved and forced my Digi-code to come out. But, she didn't took my code away." Phoenixmon said.  
  
"Did you saw what she looked like...?" Koji asked.  
  
Phoenixmon shook her head. "No... The Digivolving happened the second she took her cloak off. I didn't see her apperance..."  
  
"She Digivolved, hmm... She must have become a Ultimate or a Mega to force your Digi-code to come out and also, she was at the Rookie level if I am not mistaken..." Bokomon said.  
  
"After you regain your senses, what happened next...?" Takuya asked.  
  
"I don't know... Next thing I knew, I was kneeling at her feet, saying that I am her servant forever and I would do anything for her. I don't know why... I tried to say things I wanted to but, I couldn't..." Phoenixmon sighed.  
  
"This is weird..." HerculesKabuterimon sighed. "How can that Digimon made you her slave...?"  
  
"Maybe because it is something to do with this thing..." Tommy said, holding his D-Tector into the air. On the screen was the black object that was in Phoenixmon's Digi-code.  
  
Gigachumon gasped. "The Hypno Seed! THATS why you were willing to be a slave to that Digimon!"  
  
"Your right!" Phoenixmon gasped. "That explains my behaviour..."  
  
"Time out! Time out!" JP cried out. "What the heck is a Hypno Seed!?"  
  
Bokomon got his handy book out of his belt, looks through and found the page. "The Hypno Seed is a rare item that comes from a tree known as the Trance Leaves. These are grown in places of Howling Mountain. When the victim's Digi-code is out, the attacker than places the seed into the victim's Digi-code, leaving it there and wait until they get their senses back."  
  
"Howling Mountain... hmm..." Koji muttered.  
  
Kouchi scratched his chin and looked at Bokomon. "And then...?"  
  
"The Hypno Seed will then send out hypnotic waves through the victim's body, causing him or her to become a servant to the attacker. They cannot break free of the spell and nor they can do anything they want. The only way to free the victim's mind from this seed is either take the seed out of the Digi-code or wait until the seed is out of power, which will take a long time." Bokomon finished, closing his book.  
  
"Oh man! If we get one of those in OUR Digi-code, we will be this Digimon's slaves!" Takuya gulped. "This is just great...."  
  
"Not to worry... Somehow, it cannot take over humans and Hybrid level Digimon. So, we are in the clear everyone." Bokomon said.  
  
"I'm just glad this nightmare is over..." Phoenixmon said, sighing.  
  
Zoe turned her gaze towards the fallen Kabuterimon and Birdramon. "What about them...?"  
  
Phoenixmon smiled, held her wings out and fired a powerful flame. "Crimson Flame!!!"  
  
The flames covered the Kabuterimon and Birdramon, healing them and leaving them sleeping.  
  
"There goes your answer." Gigachumon said, smiling.  
  
"My Crimson Flame attack revives and recover fallen allies." Phoenixmon explains. "So, there is no need to worry."  
  
Tommy looked at his D-Tector and gasped. "The Hypno Seed that was in Phoenixmon is GONE!"  
  
"The Hypno Seed's power can only be used ONCE. And once its finished, it vanishes without a trace... no MATTER where it is." Veemon explained. "So, now what...?"  
  
"Get the food supply and head off to Howling Mountain because, we will meet that fake Velene Digimon and kick her..." Takuya said, in a dramatic pose, holding his fist into the air.  
  
"Come with me!!!" HerculesKabuterimon said, quickly intrupting Takuya. "I will lead you to the food supply that will last you to Howling Mountains."  
  
Everyone laughed as HerculesKabuterimon intrupted the pouting Takuya...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The 50/50 boat set sail from Flying Island and off to Howling Mountain. Takuya and everyone else waved goodbye to HerculesKabuterimon, Phoenixmon and the recovered Kabuterimon and Birdramon before focusing their next misson.  
  
"Onwards and upwards to Howling Mountain, captain!" Takuya said.  
  
Gigachumon laughed. "Aye aye, sir!"  
  
Veemon looked sadly out to sea and sighed. "I just hope nothing will happen next..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) I hope so too. So, the fake Velene Digimon can Digivolve to Ultimate or Mega, huh? Who is she? And will the Digidestined arrive at Howling Mountain? Who is the next victim of the Hypno Seed attack? Find out in future chapters!  
  
*Phew* 16 done, 17 next! No action in next chapter, just Veemon's storytelling. Stay tune. 


	17. The Journey of a Small Dragon Veemon Tel...

(Guardromon) The Digidestined arrives at a place called Flying Island that is home to Kabuterimons and Birdramons. They were guarded by HerculesKabuterimon and Phoenixmon. The Digimon that pretended to be the High Preistess Velene placed some sort of object called the Hypno Seed inside Phoenixmon's Digi-code, causing the giant bird to be her slave. Phoenixmon is now free and it took the powers of Korikkakumon to save the day!   
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 17:The Journey of a Small Dragon. Veemon Tells His Story.  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, I'm sorry to Epsilon that I am making a big deal out of YOU reviewing. I don't know why I am doing this so, I will stop.   
  
To answer your question of why I put my story into the Pokemon/Digimon section because I wasn't getting a lot of reviews in the Digimon section. So, I moved it to some places until HERE!  
  
Third, there is not going to be any Spirit Evolve or Digivolve from Veemon since the little Rookie Dragon shall tell us his past. I'm just wondering if I should make the Spirit Digidestined to arrive at Howling Mountain in either Episode 19 or 20.  
  
Also, 'Onii-chan' that Veemon says in this episode is Japanese for 'big brother'. 'Arigatou' is Japanese for 'Thank you'. And, the words in this will be Veemon's point-of-view.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The 50/50 boat, manned by Gigachumon, continued its sailing towards its destination, the Howling Mountains. On board with Gigachumon are the 6 human children known as the Digidestined that uses the Legendary Spirits from 6 Ancient Warriors. Along with them is a know-it-all Bokomon, the very sleepy-head Neemon and a holy Patamon that can become one of the 3 Great Angels called Seraphimon. Also, they were joined up by a Veemon since Episode 4 and he has travelled with the Digidestined for some time.   
  
Gigachumon poked his head into the Guest Room of the boat to see the Digidestined sitting around, looking very bored. "Whats up with you guys?"  
  
"We are bored, thats what." JP said, sighing in his seat.  
  
Takuya nodded. "Yeah. We have been on the sea for 5 days now and we haven't arrived at Howling Mountains yet! Gigachumon, can't you speed the journey up?!"  
  
"I could but... I will have to make the ship fly again." Gigachumon said, with a smirk.  
  
Takuya sweatdropped when he heard the words 'ship', 'fly' and 'again'. "Erm... I don't think we are THAT bored..."  
  
"Y...Yeah, thats right. Take the time you need, Gigachumon." Zoe said, nervously.  
  
Gigachumon nodded. "Don't worry, you guys. I will get you to your destination. No worries. Besides, its half past 9 at night. Maybe you can get some sleep."  
  
Koji looked at his watch and stood up. "Hes right. We should get some sleep."  
  
"Okay." Tommy said, as they walked to their bedroom area.  
  
"Goodnight, you guys." Gigachumon said as he left. "See ya tomorrow."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
It was still amazing to Takuya and his friends that the Guest Bedroom area was bit enough for 10 people, Pokemon and Digimon together.   
  
Tommy sighed as he felt the boat rocked a bit and turned over to try and close his eyes. He got up when he saw Veemon sitting up in his bed, holding the medal that he held onto.  
  
"Onii-chan.." Veemon quietly said, with sadness in his voice. "I miss you..."  
  
"Veemon...?" Tommy asked, getting out of bed and walking to Veemon. "Are you okay...?"  
  
Veemon stared at the medal that is branded with a dragon upon it before facing Tommy. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I'm sad because I miss my onii-chan..."  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way..." Tommy said, bowing his head. "I never knew it is hurting you that much..."  
  
"Its not enough to make me Dark Digivolve into ShadowExVeemon again..." Veemon said, putting on a brave smile. "So, don't worry."  
  
Tommy wasn't convinced. "Veemon, I was wondering... How DID you met up with WereGarurumon and his party? Back in Agear Town..."  
  
Veemon was silent and stared at the medal he held in his hands. He sighed and turned to Tommy. "Okay... It all started weeks ago... Back in my home known as the Dragon Village..."  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Dragon Village is home to Dragon type Digimon like Airdramon and Monodramon. It is beautiful and also, very peaceful. It is like a dream to the Digimon as it was led by my onii-chan, Raidramon.  
  
Between the bottom of the mountains and the edge of a beautiful sea was a small village. The imfamous Dragon Village where, what else, Dragon-type Digimon live in.   
  
A group of dragon was divided into some groups as they stood in front of a hut where a four-legged blue dragon in a black armour with a blade sticking out of his head that is shaped like a bolt, stood in front of the group with a serious look. This is Raidramon...  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Raidramon.  
LEVEL:Armour.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Thunder Blast, Electric Bite.  
  
(Davis) Raidramon is Veemon's Armour Digivolved form with the Digi-egg of Friendship. He will stand up for the people he cares with his Thunder Blast.  
  
*************************  
  
"Attention, everyone!" Raidramon called out, in a commanding voice. "Our food supply is running low, so I want one of your group to collect food so we won't get hungry when the winter arrives."  
  
A blue snake-like dragon with red wings flew up from his group and bowed in front of Raidramon. "Sir, me and my group will go and collect the food."  
  
"Thank you, Airdramon." Raidramon said, with a smile. "But, you will find some difficulty if you try and carry the food. Right?"  
  
The Airdramon nodded. "Yes... Your right..."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Airdramon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Mythical Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Spinning Needle, God Tornado  
  
(Kazu) Airdramon are one of the most powerful Champion Digimon EVER, along with Angemon. His powers almost make him god-like and he has the God Tornado to prove it.  
  
**************************  
  
"Strikedramon! Veedramon! What about you? Will you and your group help out?" Raidramon asked.  
  
Veedramon is a blue dragon that looks like he is crossed between a ExVeemon and a Greymon scratched his head, nervously. "I'm not sure, sir. We might eat the supplies."  
  
"Same for us, boss." Said Strikedramon, that looks like Cyberdramon. But, without the armour and has eyes. He also got a red mark on his chest.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Veedramon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Mythical Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Vee Breath Arrow.  
  
(Tai) Veedramon are strong Digimon with their Vee Breath Arrow to push their opponent back. A Veedramon called Zero is my Digimon partner in the Magna series, V-Tamer.  
  
***  
  
NAME:Strikedramon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Strike Fang, Strike Claw  
  
(Ryo) For those who don't know, Strikedramon is the Champion form of Cyberdramon. He is not wild like his Ultimate form but, his Strike Fang is still deadly.  
  
*************************  
  
Raidramon sighed and looked at the remaining two Dragon group. One was a giant red-like dinosaur while the other was a small purple dragon. "Monodramon! Growlmon! Can you do it?"  
  
Growlmon, the red dinosaur, bowed. "Of course."  
  
The small purple dragon, Monodramon, also bowed and gave Raidramon the thumbs up. "No problem, Raidramon. Leave it to us."   
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Growlmon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Dark Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Pyro Blaster, Dragon Slash  
  
(Takato) Even though he is a Virus type and a Dark Dragon, Growlmon has a heart. He will protect his friends and his wonderful Tamer like me with his Pyro Blaster.  
  
***  
  
NAME:Monodramon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Mini Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Beat Knuckle, Cracking Bite  
  
(Joe) This little guys are Strikedramon and Cyberdramon's Rookie form. They are good little guys but, they are also like to get into trouble. Their Beat Knuckle will knock out their opponents.  
  
*************************  
  
"Growlmon's group and Monodramon's group will go out and search for some food for our winter supply!" Raidramon said, smiling. "Veedramon! Strikedramon! You can go back to your business before I figure out what you can do next! Airdramon! You will follow the Growlmon and Monodramon and report back in case they get into trouble! That is all!"  
  
"Thank you!" Veedramon said as he and his kind walked away.  
  
"So long, buddy." The Stikedramon said, leaving as well.  
  
"Right! Come on, everyone!" The Growlmon said, leading his kind towards the mountain. "Lets get us some food."  
  
"Hey! Wait for us!" The Monodramon cried out, following the Champion Digimon.  
  
The Airdramon flapped their wings and followed the Growlmon and the Monodramon. "See ya later, Raidramon. We will be back!"  
  
"Good luck, you guys!" Raidramon called out, as he walked back inside his hut.  
  
When Raidramon onii-chan was young, he decided to train after he Digivolved. When that happened, he trained everyday from dusk to dawn. Before my village was attacked, onii-chan's power was almost like an Ultimate. And even though he is THAT strong, he still has room to be a caring brother to me...  
  
Raidramon walked into a room in his hut where he found his little brother, Veemon, sitting on the floor, reading a book. He walked over to Veemon, happily. "Hello, Veemon. What are you reading there, little one?"  
  
"Hi, onii-chan!" Veemon said, looking up from his book and smiled. "This is the book containing the story of Lucemon and the Ancient Warriors."  
  
Raidramon laughed kindly. "You really like that story, huh?"  
  
"It really catches my attention, onii-chan!" Veemon said, turning back to his book. "I'm thinking YOU could be one of the Ancient Warriors."  
  
"I think I'm a long way from being a part of the Ancient Warriors." Raidramon said, laughing. "But, that doesn't mean you can't stop believing the Ancient Warriors, Veemon."  
  
Veemon placed his book down and hopped on Raidramon's back, hugging him. "No worries, onii-chan. You will always be a Ancient Warrior in my heart."  
  
Raidramon was smiling and blushing a little red. He chuckled. "Cut it out, Veemon. You know I don't go for mushy stuff."  
  
"Stop acting all tough, onii-chan." Veemon said, with a giggle. "I know you are honoured of what I said about you."  
  
"I know. I know." Raidramon said, giving a small sigh. "But, you know... Someday, I won't be here and you will have to learn to defend yourself..."  
  
Veemon jumped off Raidramon's back and bowed sadly. "I'm sorry, onii-chan. But, I worked very hard to try and Digivolve... Somehow, I can't do that..."  
  
Raidramon placed his paw on Veemon's back and smiled. "Do not worry, little one. I believe you can Digivolve. One day, you will learn how to Digivolve. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Arigatou, onii-chan." Veemon said, hugging Raidramon as the Armour Digimon hugged back. "And if you ARE gone, you will still be with me in my heart."  
  
Raidramon sighed again when he blushed red. "Veemon, I have a gift for you."  
  
"Huh?" Veemon asked, confused.  
  
Raidramon walked over to a cupboard and took something out with his teeth. He walked back to Veemon and placed the small medal that is branded with a dragon upon it. "This is treasure that belonged to our Dragon kind since the dawn of the Digital World. They say that this will help you become stronger throughout the coming days. I hope you will take care of it, Veemon."  
  
"I will, onii-chan." Veemon said, smiling. "I will."  
  
"Arigatou, little one." Raidramon said, hugging Veemon.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
"Wow..." Tommy said, with awe. "He REALLY cares about you a LOT?"  
  
"It feels that I'm his only weakness. If he was there when I become ShadowExVeemon, he will be very upset..." Veemon said, sadly.  
  
Tommy knew what was going to happen next so, he said. "Maybe I should end this conversation. I don't want to upset you or anything."  
  
Veemon smiled at Tommy. "Don't worry. I will gladly tell you more."  
  
"Okay. If you feel like it..." Tommy said, sighing. "So, what happened next...?"  
  
"Well, the Growlmon group and the Monodramon group that went to collect the food supply for the winter didn't come back... The same goes for the Airdramon group. They were gone for a week." Veemon said, closing his eyes. "Then, the Veedramon group and the Strikedramon group went off to find them without Raidramon's permisson and THEY didn't came back to the village for a week as well... Only me and onii-chan were left behind..."  
  
"What could have happened to those Digimon..." Tommy pondered.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
We soon found out what happened to the Digimon 2 weeks later, Tommy. Onii-chan didn't went out to search for them because, he feared something terrible might happen to me. And I believed they would come back on day... And someone DID came to our village... But, this someone was the one who ended my life...  
  
"Where in the world can they be...?" Raidramon said, sighing. He and Veemon stood in the middle of the deserted Dragon village. "Its been 4 weeks and they haven't returned yet. What is taking them so long...?"  
  
"Onii-chan... Why don't we search for them...?" Veemon asked. He was wearing a small back-pack with the medal inside it. Just in case Raidramon decided they should go and look for them.  
  
Raidramon shook his head. "Because if they are captured, we might end up the same fate as they do. I can't understand why the Veedramon and Strikedramon went off together with ALL of their kind! How hard is it to find some Champion Digimon?"  
  
Veemon sniffed. "What could have happen to them, onii-chan? What could have happen to them...?"  
  
"I don't know..." Raidramon sighed, looking up to the sky. "I just do not know..."  
  
Veemon sighed and turned around. There, he caught something from the village entrance. "Onii-chan! Somebody is here!"  
  
"What?!" Raidramon gasped, hoping it was a Dragon Digimon from the village. But, it wasn't... "What the...?"  
  
There, standing at the entrance, was a demon man with eyeballs upon his body. His hands were made of skulls and he stood there with a cold look in his red eyes. "Is this the Dragon Village?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" Growled Raidramon, standing in front of Veemon to protect him. "Who are you and why are you here?!"  
  
"My name.... is Duskmon... The Warrior of Darkness." The Digimon said, as a red blade came out of his left skull hand. "And I'm here for a reason that I cannot tell you..."  
  
"Warrior of Darkness.... Duskmon..." Veemon gasped.  
  
"Are you the reason my Digimon friends are missing?!" Raidramon growled.  
  
Duskmon nodded. "Of course. I captured each and everyone so I can get some information of where this village is."  
  
"How can THEY tell the likes of YOU?!" Raidramon said, shocked.  
  
"Without giving them food for a long time." Duskmon said, with a cold chuckle. "They are still alive so, don't worry. Now, will you give yourselves up or do I have to play rough...?"  
  
"Never!!! Veemon, run for it!!!" Raidramon roared out as his spikes started to crackle with electricity! "Tell me where they are!!!"  
  
Duskmon, not moved by Raidramon's action, just stood there holding his left sword to his chest. "I will not obey to your command, weakling."  
  
"Fine!!! Then, taste the power of the Storm of Friendship!!!" Raidramon roared as he unleashed his electric energy towards Duskmon. "Thunder Blast!!!"  
  
Then, to Veemon and Raidramon's shock, Duskmon swatted away Raidramon's attack and calmly walked towards the two brothers. "I asked nicely but, I guess I have to do it by force..."  
  
Raidramon growled as Duskmon walked towards them. He turned to Veemon, with a brave face but, a sad look in his eyes. "Veemon, quick! Get out of here!"  
  
"What?! But, onii-chan..." Veemon gasped.  
  
"No 'buts', Veemon! If this Duskmon does anything terrible on you, I will never forgive myself. Run! I will be all right!" Raidramon said, turning his gaze back to Duskmon.  
  
Veemon stood silently as Duskmon kept on getting nearer and nearer to them. He gulped, put on a brave face, turned around and started to run. "Be careful, onii-chan...!"  
  
Raidramon's turned his head and watched sadly as Veemon ran off. "I will, little one. I will. Please, be careful..."  
  
"So, you think I will leave him alone and not attack you...?" Duskmon said, catching Raidramon's attention. "Well, you are right. I will leave him alone because he is not worth my energy."  
  
Raidramon growled. "Veemon is stronger than you think! I believe in him! And YOU! You can't be the Warrior of Darkness! Legend says that the Legendary Warriors will guard the Digital World!"  
  
"They were wrong. And so are you." Duskmon said, leaping into the air.  
  
"What the...?" Raidramon gasped.  
  
The eyes upon Duskmon's body all looked towards Raidramon and he pointed his demon hands towards the Armour Digimon after putting his sword away. "This is your end, foolish being." Duskmon said as the eyes on his body and the demon hands started to glow red. "Deadly Gaze!!!"  
  
Raidramon closed his eyes and sighed sadly. "So long, Veemon. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."  
  
Veemon kept on running, not daring to look back. He heard an explosion coming from the village. "Onii-chan... no..." He kept on running until he arrived at the river. He turned around to see that there was a red blaze coming from the village and a giant shockwave appeared.  
  
The shockwave from Duskmon's attack forced Veemon into the river, which is running very fast. Fast enough for Veemon's doom.  
  
I was scared after that... Scared for onii-chan. Scared for my life as I was caught in the raging river! I tried to fight against it but, I was trapped. I went underwater and I passed out... I didn't know what happened after that... I didn't know how I survived... When I woke up, I found myself in a bed...  
  
"Where... Where am I...?" Veemon groaned, as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and found out that he was in a bed. He looked to his right side to find his backpack. He also looked up to see a red humanoid phoenix entering the room.  
  
"Oh, your awake." The phoenix known as Garudamon said. "Are you okay, Veemon?"  
  
Veemon nodded. "Yes. Arigatou, miss."  
  
Garudamon smiled. "Thank goodness. Tell me, what has happened to you? My friends have found you at a river bank, out cold."  
  
"Its a long story..." Veemon said. "I don't wanna talk about it..."  
  
Garudamon nodded. "Of course. Shall I get you anything...?"  
  
"Not right now, arigatou." Veemon said, with a frown. "I just want to be alone for now..."  
  
"Of course. I will just tell my friends that you are okay. Goodnight." And with that, Garudramon closed the door behind her and left.  
  
Veemon reached to grab his backpack, opened it and brought out the medal that Raidramon gave to him. Veemon held the medal close to his heart and started to cry. "Onii-chan.... I will miss you... Onii-chan..."  
  
_______________________________________  
  
"After that, I decided to journey with Garudamon and her friends which were WereGarurumon, Vademon and Nanimon.I spent with them for 2 weeks before arriving at Agear Town where I met you guys." Veemon said. "Later on, I decided to stop saying 'arigatou' and say 'thank you' normally but, I will always say 'onii-chan', even though he is gone..."  
  
Tommy sniffed as tears started to come to his eyes. "Veemon, I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's all right..." Veemon said, giving Tommy a smile. "I understand of what onii-chan said of when I learn how to Digivolve."  
  
"Thats right. Not only we believed in you, you believed in us. Proving that you have a good heart." Tommy said. "Having the strength to help your friends made you become ExVeemon to defeat the EyeBatmon in Articuno Village."  
  
"And I think the same thing happened with Paildramon..." Veemon said, smiling.  
  
Just then, Kouchi walked up to Tommy and Veemon. "And that explains why you attacked me when you became ShadowExVeemon."  
  
"Kouchi!? Your awake!?" Veemon gasped.  
  
"Don't forget about us." Said Takuya, as he walked up to the two friends with Koji, Zoe, JP, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon at his side. "Its okay, Veemon. We heard the whole story. We couldn't get to sleep either."  
  
"No wonder. On this boat, you will have to be a Snorlax to sleep through here." JP moaned.  
  
"I think the Snorlax won't sleep in here." Bokomon smirked.  
  
"Yeah. It might sink the boat." Neemon added, causing Patamon to giggle.  
  
Koji chuckled and gave Veemon a warm smile. "Listen, Veemon. I think from all of our point-of-view, if Raidramon was here, he would be proud of you..."  
  
"You think so?" Veemon asked, with hope in his voice.  
  
"We know so." Zoe said, smiling. "And, you are a part of the team now."  
  
"He was part of the team since we left Agear Town." Takuya said.  
  
"Thats right!" JP said, nodding. "And if we see Duskmon, we will avange your brother."  
  
"Arigatou, everyone." Veemon said, smiling.   
  
Everyone smiled back to Veemon as he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"Good night, little one." Patamon said, smiling.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Boy, that was emotional. Wasn't it? Duskmon is still about on the island and who knows why he attacked the Dragon Village. So, will the Digidestined arrive at Howling Mountain soon? Find out in the next chapter of Digimon Frontier!  
  
There was a break from all the fighting. Now, back to action in the next chapter! Stay tuned! 


	18. Danger Ahead! Enter the Cliffs of Blador...

(Guardromon) During the sea night upon the 50/50, Veemon told his story to Tommy of how his village was destroyed by Duskmon and how he met up with Garudamon. The story was emotional as Raidramon, Veemon's brother, was very caring to his younger brother. Veemon said that Duskmon kidnapped the villagers leaving himself and Raidramon alone in the village where they were attacked. Veemon escaped but, nothing is known of Raidramon's fate... Takuya and the others were awake to hear Veemon's story and they vowed to avange Veemon's 'onii-chan'. Whatever that is...  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON.  
Episode 18:Danger Ahead! Enter the Cliffs of Bladormon!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Those who read the last episode might think that Veemon's big brother, Raidramon, has been killed by Duskmon. Well, did I say he got killed? *wink* *wink* Did I? Well? Did I? Never mind.  
  
Also, this chapter will feature a return apperance from Panzerdramon, the Armoured Guardian Dragon Digimon that had a small appearance in Episode 1. He Armour Digivolved from Divinemon with the Digi-Egg of Freedom. It resembles a Gamecube without the carry-object on its back with the crest that resembles Earth. You will need a strong sense of Freedom to activate this rare Digi-Egg. Besides, 'bout time I put Panzerdramon back in.   
  
And, Digimon Information for Panzerdramon will be in Episode 1 while Vilemon's data is in Episode 7. That is all. On with the show!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Panzerdramon, a humanoid dragon Digimon with wings that look soild, wearing gloves that is made of metal and wears an armour vest with a crest upon it that remembles Earth, walked through a beautiful forest, carrying a small backpack on his right arm.  
  
He was heading to the Holy Cathedral to see His Holiness Zera about the Day of Evil that will be coming someday. Panzerdramon hasn't been attacked by any thieves or bad Digimon because they fear him by just looking at him.  
  
Before Panzerdramon could go any furthur on his journey, he heard a scream. "What was that?!" He cried out as he dropped his bag and ran towards the source of the cry. He stopped as he saw a figure, laying beside a river being attacked by... "Oh no! Vilemon!!!"  
  
There were four bat/monkey like Digimon flying about a Digimon that Panzerdramon couldn't make out. He knew it was male because he heard the weak cries from him saying... "Stop it... Please.. Leave me alone..."  
  
Panzerdramon couldn't take it anymore, he leapt out of his hiding place and got into a fighting stance, attracting the Vilemon's attention. "Pick on someone your own size, bullies!"  
  
"What do we have here?" One the Vilemon asked, laughing.  
  
The second Vilemon laughed as well. "Some punk who thinks he is better than us."  
  
"We will show him. Right?" The third Vilemon said, grinning. (Though, they ALWAYS grin)  
  
The forth Vilemon nodded. "Right. Hey, dragon-boy! Nightmare Shocker!!!"  
  
Panzerdramon smirked as the 4 Vilemon opened their mouths to fire some small black rings of shockwaves towards him. He opened his arms wide as the metal gloves he got on glowed with yellow energy. "Call that a shockwave? Let me show you a REAL Shock-Wave!!!"   
  
To the Vilemon's surprise, Panzerdramon slammed his fists together and a yellow wave came out, not only destroying the Nightmare Shocker but, also knocking the Vilemon down on the ground, in a pile of dizzy Vilemon.  
  
"My Shock-Wave attack certainly knocked you guys out, huh?" Panzerdramon said, with a smirk. He held his left arm into the air and silver energy covered the metal glove he had on. "Now, you will pay the price for being such evil beings."  
  
"This is gonna hurt!!!" The Vilemon screamed out, hugging each other in fear.  
  
"Metal Dragon Punch!!!" Panzerdramon roared, throw his fist and unleashed a forceful power of silver energy onto the Vilemon. An explosion occured and 4 Digi-eggs flew away in place of the 4 evil Champion Digimon.  
  
Panzerdramon clapped his hands to get rid of the dust and sighed. "I'm beggining to fear that the Day of Evil is coming nearer and Valmarmon will return. I must see Zera at once..."  
  
A small groan from the Digimon the Vilemon attacked caught Panzerdramon's attention. The Armoured Dragonn ran over to the Digimon's side. "Hey! Hey! Are you all right?!"  
  
The injured Digimon groaned and looked up at Panzerdramon with tired eyes. "Please... help me... find my... brother..." Then, he was out-cold.  
  
"Wake up! Come on!" Panzerdramon said, shaking the Digimon. "Oh no.... I better pick up my bag and get him to the Cathedral. Quickly!"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The journey for the Spirit Digidestined continued as their boat, the 50/50, made its way through the calm seas. The boat's destination is called the Howling Mountains.  
  
The Digidestined were on deck with the boat's capitain, Gigachumon and looked bored as they were going through their 8th day on sea.  
  
"Man, Gigachumon..." Takuya groaned. "How long have we got left...?"  
  
Gigachumon stood at the steering wheel with a small table beside him that has a cup of tea on it with a map. The Ultimate Digimon picked the map up and looked through. "Well, let's see... Its kinda hard to see where we are, you guys."  
  
"Whys that...?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"We haven't seen land or other ships since we left the island where Phoenixmon and HerculesKabuterimon lived on so... I think we are lost." Gigachumon said, sadly.  
  
"What?!" Koji gasped. "That means we can't stop this Digimon from using Valmarmon's powers!"  
  
"Look at the bright side, at least he won't bring the Evil God back by using all 7 pieces because we have 4 of them." JP said.  
  
"That doesn't help, JP." Tommy said, sitting on the floor and groaning.  
  
Zoe walked over to the front of the boat and gasped. "Hey, you guys! There is something up ahead! Gigachumon, look!"  
  
Ahead of the 50/50 was a strange valley with a gap wide enough for the boat to go through as the sea rushes through between them. Strangly, there weren't any rocks poking out of the sea that flow through the valley. Gigachumon looked at his map and scratched his head.   
  
"Hmm... I wonder were we are now..." Gigachumon mumbled.  
  
"Who cares as long as we have found land!" Takuya said, with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Sorry to break your joy, Takuya." Kouchi said, walking with Veemon and Patamon. "But, it looks like that land is just a valley."  
  
"Which means no-one is living there." Veemon added.  
  
"Ah, nuts!" Takuya pouted. "Oh well. Gigachumon, let's go through there!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Gigachumon asked. "It looks too peaceful..."  
  
"Whats bad about peaceful...?" Neemon asked.  
  
Gigachumon sighed as he drove the ship towards the valley. "They say that things are not always they seem. I mean, this peaceful valley could be a trap..."  
  
"Hes right, you guys." Koji said, walking up to his brother's side. "We better keep our eye out for anything that doesn't seem right."  
  
Everyone else nodded as they entered the mysterious valley. For the first 5 minutes, everything seemed peaceful. That was until....  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Zoe yelled out as something, or someone, passed by in front of her.  
  
"Zoe, whats the matter?!" JP said, running to the side of the Digidestined of Wind.  
  
Zoe calmed down a bit and said. "Something flew in front of me."  
  
"Where?!" Tommy asked, looking around the valley. "I can't see it.  
  
"There!" Patamon said, flapping his wings away and pointing to a figure in the sky. "Look up there! We have a visitor!"  
  
Everyone looked up to see a freaky worm-creature with spikes on the back and has a huge jaw with spiky teeth. (Like Steelix's jaw). It was soon joined up by 4 other creatures that looked like him and they started at the Digidestined.  
  
"What.... are they...?" Kouchi said, eyeing the strange looking Digimon.  
  
"It can't be...." Gigachumon said, in shock. "It just can't be.... Bladormon!"  
  
"Bladormon!? What are Bladormon?!" Veemon asked.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Bladormon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Mutant Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Death Bite/Chomp, Spiny Back  
  
(Gigachumon) Bladormon are dangerous Digimon. Their Death Bite could destroy our boat in a matter of seconds! There is only one place where Bladormon live in and thats the Blador Valley!  
  
*************************  
  
"Blador Valley..." Bokomon gasped. "You mean, they are gonna attack US?!"  
  
"If this is their home, I think SO!" Tommy said.   
  
Gigachumon quickly looked at the map and gulped. "Yep... This is their home all right..."  
  
"Everyone! We should evolve and protect the boat, as well as ourselves!" Takuya said, taking his D-Tector out of his pocket.  
  
"This is weird..." Gigachumon mumbled as Koji, Kouchi, Tommy, Zoe and JP joined up with Takuya. "Bladormon aren't scared of anything except for one thing only. Ultimate Digimon, they are scared to face Ultimate Digimon. And I know that they know I'm a Ultimate."  
  
"If they know you are an Ultimate, why aren't they scared?" Veemon asked.  
  
Gigachumon's face paled. "Because... Oh no... This isn't good..."  
  
"Whats wrong?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Captains and sailors that came to Blador Valley always say that the Bladormon have got a leader. And I know who the leader is." Gigachumon said.  
  
"Who is the leader?" Bokomon asked.  
  
Before Gigachumon could say something, Neemon shouted out. "Hey, look! More Bladormon! And they shrunked as well." Neemon pointed to 6 small creatures that look like Bladormon except, they don't have big teeth.  
  
"Er.... Gigachumon...? Do you know what they are...?" JP asked, turning to the paled Digimon.  
  
Gigachumon nodded. "Yeah... DemiBladormon..."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:DemiBladormon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Mutant Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Demi-Chomp, Tiny-Spiny Back  
  
(Jeri) They don't fight much but, it doesn't mean they attack with their Demi-Chomp attack. It won't kill you but, it will hurt you a bit. Digivolve into Bladormon. They also got a 'mother'  
  
*************************  
  
"DemiBladormon.... Bladormon brave to face against an Ultimate... I know what is gonna happen next!" Gigachumon said, darting his eyes around.  
  
"What?! What?!" Takuya asked.  
  
"The mother of the DemiBladormon!!!" Gigachumon said, looking up. "The Bladormon are not good protectors of ther DemiBladormon but, their mother ARE!"  
  
"Their mother?!" Zoe gasped.  
  
"Yeah... An Ultimate... The Bladormon gets brave when they face an Ultimate when THEY got an Ultimate at their side. And I know that if there is DemiBladormon here, their mother is nearby." Gigachumon said, gulping as he still stared upwards.  
  
"Who is their 'mother' called, Gigachumon?" Tommy asked.  
  
Gigachumon pointed to the sky. "She is up there."  
  
The Digidestined looked upwards and gasped. There, hanging by 4 thick green vines was a red orb with a pink object underneath it.   
  
Zoe finally found her words and said, calmly... "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!?!?"  
  
"QueenBladormon..." Gigachumon gulped.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:QueenBladormon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Mutant Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Acid Bomb, Molten Blood  
  
(Matt) Boy, this is kinda hard to explain... QueenBladormon doesn't look like Bladormon but, they can birth the DemiBladormon and protect her young with the Acid Bomb attack.  
  
**************************  
  
QueenBladormon made some strange noises that caused the Bladormon to snap at the boat.  
  
"I think she is giving the order to attack us!" Koji said.  
  
"Doesn't anyone got any bright ideas!?" Bokomon asked, in a panic.  
  
"No... We don't..." Takuya said, keeping an eye on the Bladormon.  
  
Neemon gulped. "We are doomed..."  
  
Gigachumon gasped and turned to the Digidestined. "There IS a way! Get rid of QueenBladormon! If she goes, the Bladormon will lose their courage to face ME and run away!"  
  
"Right! Me, JP and Zoe will deal with QueenBladormon while the others make sure the Bladormon don't attack the boat!" Takuya said. "Got it?"  
  
"Got it!" The others said, nodding.  
  
"Right!!!" Takuya said, pumping his fist into the air. "Let's do for it, you guys!"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" "BURNINGGREYMON!!!" "ZEPHYRMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" "BEETLEMON!!!" "LOBOMON!!!" "LOWEMON!!!" "KUMAMON!!!"  
  
"You are not going without me!" Veemon said. *Veemon Digivolve to.....EXVEEMON!!!*  
  
While Kumamon, Lowemon and Lobomon stayed behind on the 50/50 boat, the flying Digimon (Which are BurningGreymon, Zephyrmon, ExVeemon and Beetlemon) headed towards the QueenBladormon.  
  
"Lobomon, make sure nothing happens to the boat!" BurningGreymon called out.  
  
"No problem!" Lobomon replied, bringing out his light sabers. "I just wonder when they will start attacking the boat..."  
  
A Bladormon roared as he opened his jaws and flew straight towards the side of the boat. "Feel the power of my jaws! Death Bite!!!"  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Patamon said, as he filled himself with air before firing it into a big airball. "Boom Bubble!!! Pah!"  
  
The Bladormon stopped his attack as he felt the airball hitting this side of his face. "You will pay for that, weak creature."  
  
"Patamon!!! Get out of there!!!" Bokomon cried out.  
  
Kumamon came to Patamon's aid as the Bladormon opened his jaws to gobble the flying Rookie. "No way!!! Your not eating my friend here! Blizzard Blaster!!!"  
  
The Bladormon gasped and flew away as Kumamon fired countless balls of snow from his pack blaster from his back. "I hate snow!!!"  
  
Two Bladormon attacked the other side of the boat where Lobomon and Lowemon were waiting for them. "Death Bite!!!"  
  
Lobomon used the gun that was on his right arm and fired a laser from it. "Howling Laser!!!"  
  
The lion on Lowemon's chest opened its mouth to create a black orb. "Shadow Meteor!!!"  
  
"Oh no..." The Bladormon said together as they were pushed back by the attacks from the Warriors of Light and Darkness. The groaned as they hit the side of the valley. "That hurts..."  
  
The other Bladormon didn't want to fight after seeing what Lobomon, Kumamon and Lowemon did so, they backed away. They didn't noticed the 4 Digimon flying towards the QueenBladormon.  
  
"Looks like Lobomon and the others are doing okay." Zephyrmon said, turning her head to see the Bladormon cowering from the boat. "50/50 is going to be all right."  
  
"Thats great." Beetlemon said. "And look, we are almost nearer to our target."  
  
ExVeemon frowned as they flew nearer to QueenBladormon. "This seems too easy..."  
  
"I agree... Something isn't right..." BurningGreymon said, he turned his head to where the Bladormon are and noticed something wasn't right. "The DemiBladormon! They are missing!"  
  
"No, they are not! Look!" Zephyrmon gasped as the DemiBladormon flew in front of the QueenBladormon in order to protect her. "This isn't good..."  
  
"They are just Rookie Digimon!" Beetlemon said. "What can the worst happen?"  
  
Suddenly, the QueenBladormon groaned and started to move about as some was forming in front of her. A small flash and 5 new born DemiBladormon were flying in front of her. Then, to the Digidestined's surprise, 5 of the DemiBladormon that was confronting BurningGreymon's group started to glow and covered in Digi-code before they become Bladormon.  
  
"What... just happened?!" BurningGreymon asked out loud.  
  
"It looks like this is how the Bladormon grow..." ExVeemon said, quickly understand what has happened. "Whenever the QueenBladormon births a number of new DemiBladormon, the same number that has already been born will Digivolve into Bladormon. Its a chain reaction!"  
  
"Oh, just great..." Beetlemon sighed. "More Bladormon will show up when she increases the DemiBladormon population!"  
  
"Me and Zephrymon will deal with the queen over there, you guys deal with the Bladormon!" BurningGreymon said.  
  
"No problem!" ExVeemon said, as the x-mark on his chest glowed. "Let me just clear the way for ya. V-Laser!!!"  
  
The DemiBladormon screamed and hid behind the QueenBladormon while the 5 newly-Digivolved Bladormon quickly moved out of ExVeemon's attack range. Beetlemon wasn't too far behind...  
  
"Hey, you better watch out, creeps!" Beetlemon said, as he charged to a Bladormon with his electric-filled horn. "Lightning Blitz!!!"  
  
BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon flew towards QueenBladormon, readying their attacks. QueenBladormon had other ideas because she fired her.. "Acid Bomb!!!"  
  
"Whoa!!!" BurningGreymon said, as a red acidic ball fired from the mouth of QueenBladormon nearly hit him. He quickly moved out of the way and watched the Acid Bomb hitting a rock, melting it into nothingness. "That could have been ME!"  
  
"WE gotta be careful... And attack NOW!" Zephyrmon said, throwing a gust of wind towards QueenBladormon. "Hurricane Gale!!!"  
  
"Pyro Barrage!!!" BurningGreymon yelled, firing a barrage of fireballs onto the Ultimate Digimon.  
  
Beetlemon was doing well against the Bladormon so, ExVeemon decided to help BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon by.... *ExVeemon Digivolve to..... PAILDRAMON!!!*  
  
"Hey, you guys! Hold up!" Paildramon said, unleashing his attack from his hip-guns. "Hey, Queen! I've got a present for ya! Desperato Blaster!!!"  
  
QueenBladormon grunted with each hut from Paildramon's attack. She opened her mouth again to fire some red liquid. "Molten Blood!"  
  
"YIKES!!!" BurningGreymon, Zephyrmon and Paildramon said together as they moved out of the way of the Molteon Blood attack. They felt small pain as some of the stuff got to their wings and started to burn away.  
  
"Man... For a queen, she is DEADLY!" BurningGreymon said.  
  
Paildramon nodded. "Yeah... Listen, you guys. We have to do a full force on her before she makes more DemiBladormon otherwise, we will be outnumbered!"  
  
"Right... And I have an idea." Zephyrmon said, grinning if you can see her mouth.  
  
Back at the 50/50 boat, Gigachumon was able to drive the boat underneath QueenBladormon while she was dealing with three flying Digimon. He sighed as he looked up. "Man... No wonder Blador Valley is so dangerous... Why couldn't we turn back?"  
  
"Because we don't have time to do that..." Lobomon said, walking over to Gigachumon. "We have to get to Howling Mountain without wasting time."  
  
"We wasted ENOUGH time! We must leave this place NOW!" Lowemon added.  
  
Kumamon looked up at the battle scene and sighed as Beetlemon flew up to them. "Beetlemon, why don't you help them?"  
  
"Can't, Kumamon. MetalKabuterimon can't fly and it will be too heavy for the boat to carry." Beetlemon explained. "And besides, isn't 1 Ultimate and 2 Beast Warriors enough to bring down that freaky mother?"  
  
"I think he is right..." Neemon said.  
  
"You can think...?" Bokomon asked, shocked.  
  
Back at the battle, Zephyrmon yelled out... "NOW!!!"  
  
"Pyro Barrage!!!" BurningGreymon yelled out, firing massive fireballs onto the QueenBladormon.  
  
"Desperato Blaster!!!" Paildramon yelled, unleashing his attack.  
  
QueenBladormon screamed and Zephyrmon made her move by using... "Hurricane Gale!!!"  
  
That did the trick as QueenBladormon's Digi-code started to revolve around her, screaming as she felt her code coming out.  
  
"ZEPHYRMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! KAZEMON!!!" The Human Warrior of Wind, Kazemon, hovered in front of QueenBladormon, holding her D-Tector out. "I don't know what to say but, your heart is filled with evil. Let this Digivice purify your soul! Digi-code SCAN!!!"  
  
QueenBladormon was no more and her Digiegg flew away. The remaining DemiBladormon and Bladormon flew away quickly and hid into small cracks on the side of the rocky valley. Everyone cheered as BurningGreymon, Kazemon and Paildramon rejoined them.  
  
"Why didn't the Bladormon stopped them from hurting QueenBladormon?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Maybe because they were ordered to attack them, not to protect her." Bokomon suggested. "Hmm, I'm betting the Bladormon have very tiny brains..."  
  
"As tiny as mine?" Neemon asked.  
  
"No... You still hold THAT record..." Bokomon said, sighing.  
  
Kumamon picked up the map that Gigachumon dropped on the floor and gasped. "Hey! According to the map, we are not too far away from Howling Mountain!"  
  
"So, we must be on the right track!" Kazemon said, as she landed onto the deck. "I bet going through Blador Valley wasn't a waste of time at all."  
  
"Speak for yourself..." Lobomon said, looking out to sea. "I was wondering what was the point of that fight..."  
  
"We had to protect ourselves, Lobomon." Lowemon said. "Besides, we have to get to Howling Mountain. And nothing will stop us from getting there!"  
  
"Thats right." Beetlemon said, nodding.  
  
Kumamon gave out a thumbs up. "We will get there because we are the Digidestined!"  
  
"And the Legendary Warriors!" BurningGreymon added, as he flew above the ship with Paildramon.  
  
"Now, Gigachumon! Onwards to Howling Mountain!" Paildramon said.  
  
Gigachumon smiled. "Aye aye, sir!"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
At Holy Cathedral, His Holiness Zera walked down the streets that was clean and busy with activity. He sighed sadly as Velene and the Cathedral Knights couldn't find the missing Holy Beast Digimon when the Digidestined left. He gasped as he saw someone entering the city, carrying a limp figure. "It can't be.... Panzerdramon!?"  
  
"Zera!!!" Panzerdramon called out. "We need to talk! Its about the upcoming Day of Evil!"  
  
"Of course but... Who is that in your arms...?" Zera asked, running up to the Armoured Digimon.  
  
"Dunno.... I found him in the forest attacked by Vilemon. He is hurt badly..." Panzerdramon explained, looking at the Digimon in his arms.  
  
When Zera came close, he gasped at the figure. "I don't believe it..."  
  
"Zera? Whats wrong? You know this guy?" Panzerdramon asked.  
  
Zera nodded. "Of course... He is the leader of the Dragon Village... Raidramon..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Raidramon is still alive?! I can't believe it! How?! When!? And will the Digidestined finally arrive at Howling Mountain? We will find out in the future chapters of Digimon Frontier!  
  
Heh... Wasn't expecting THAT ending, huh? Stay tune for the next chapter please. 


	19. Final Challange! Drenholmon's Shocking A...

(Guardromon) The Digidestined's next challange was going through the dangerous Baldor Valley that was home to DemiBladormon, Bladormon and their 'mother', QueenBladormon! After a long battle, QueenBladormon fell to BurningGreymon, Zephyrmon and Paildramon before her Digi-code was taken away by Kazemon. Thus, without their leader, the DemiBladormon and Bladormon flew away, leaving the Digidestined to sail away without anymore problems. And also, they found out that they are nearer to Howling Mountain. Meanwhile, a Digimon called Panzerdramon has found and taken an injured Digimon to His Holiness Zera in the Suicune Village. This Digimon is none other than Veemon's big brother, Raidramon!  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON.  
EPISODE 19:Final Challange! Drenholmon's Shocking Attack!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:First of all. I bet that no-one, except Epsilon, would expect Raidramon to still be alive? Hmm? To tell you the truth, I wouldn't kill Veemon's brother if you pay me £1,000! Though, that would be a lot of pizzas....   
  
RAIDRAMON: *Sweatdrops* Gulp...  
  
Nah... I'm not evil.  
  
RAIDRAMON: *Relief* Sigh....  
  
Also, it turns out that Aldamon's attacks were in the right place in Episode 10. So, I don't have ta worry about that.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Selene, how is he?"  
  
Panzerdramon and His Holiness Zera were standing outside the medical room of the Holy Cathedral in Suicune City. They were waiting for some news about the Digimon Panzerdramon rescued before he arrived into town. The Digimon Panzerdramon rescued was not only the leader of Dragon Town, but also Veemon's older brother. Raidramon.  
  
A female Ninetales hybrid, dressed in preistess clothes called Priestess Selene came out of the room and answered Zera's question the moment he asked. "The leader of the Dragon Village, Raidramon, is going to be all right, Your Holiness."  
  
"Thats good." Zera said, sighing in relief.  
  
"But, what was Raidramon doing in the forest near the city..." Panzerdramon mumbled. "Dragon Town is far, far away from this place."  
  
"Raidramon explained to me why he was away from his village." Selene said, looking sad. "Dragon Village is destroyed..."  
  
"What?! How?!" Zera asked, in shock.  
  
"Raidramon told me that some demon man Digimon called Duskmon, came to his village after capturing his people before attacking him and his brother, Veemon." Selene explained.  
  
Panzerdramon gasped. "Duskmon?! But, I heard that is the Warrior of Darkness created by Cherubimon when he became evil by some unknown force!"  
  
Selene nodded. "Thats right... Raidramon was able to distract Duskmon to allow his brother to escape before Duskmon attacked him with a leathal attack."  
  
"Then what happened?" Zera asked.  
  
"When that attack hit him, he was thrown back into a river that leads to the sea. He was able to grab hold of it and saw Duskmon going into a hidden room." Selene continued.  
  
"A hidden room? For what?!" Panzerdramon asked, confused.  
  
Selene sighed. "The hidden room where the Monodramon group, Growlmon group, Veedramon group, Airdramon group and the Strikedramon group were being held. He freed them but, they got seperated while they escaped."  
  
"I see... But, what did he do since then...?" Zera asked.  
  
"He was either trying to find his people or.... his little brother, Veemon." Selene said.  
  
"That could explain why he begged me to help him find his brother before he passed out when I saved him from the Vilemon." Panzerdramon said.  
  
"Veemon, huh?" Zera mumbled. "Could the Veemon that was with the children holding the Legendary Spirits be Raidramon's brother?"  
  
(Kazu: You better believe it!)  
  
"Anyway, I will go back in and see if there is any update on Raidramon's recovery." Selene said, walking back into the medical room.  
  
"Thank you, Selene." Zera said, smiling before facing Panzerdramon. "Now, Panzerdramon. Apart from Raidramon, why are you here?"  
  
Panzerdramon's face became grim. "It's about the Day of Evil... Its gonna come true..."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Sooner or later, the boat known as 50/50 will finally reach its destination. The Howling Mountain! Takuya and his friends spent 9 days at sea and so far, they faced against evil Digimon, rescuing a clan and saving a Mega Digimon from its hypnotic state.  
  
Now, they are nearing to their destination and nothing is going to stop them! On board, Takuya stared out to sea with Tommy and Patamon while the others were inside and Gigachumon continued to steer the ship.  
  
"Man, this is great! We are finally coming to our destination!" Takuya said, grinning. "Nothing can stop us!"  
  
Patamon giggled. "Yay! We are coming to Howling Mountain!"  
  
"Boy, I'm sure glad we are finally arriving there." Tommy said. "Once we are there, we will find out who this evil Digimon Seraphimon and the other Great Angel banished is.  
  
Koji and Kouchi came out onto the deck and joined Takuya, Tommy and Patamon. "We better be careful. If it took the power of the Great Angels to banish this Digimon, he might be strong." Koji said, in a serious voice.  
  
Kouchi nodded. "Thats right. We better keep our guard up."  
  
"Okay, you guys. Don't get so down, all right?" Takuya said, grinning. "Well, there is nothing that is gonna stop us from reaching Howling Mountain."  
  
That was when Patamon gasped when he senses something bad. "Somethings coming!!!"  
  
"Looks like something is gonna stop us....." Gigachumon moaned. "Who is coming?"  
  
Patamon shuddered as a giant explosion of water as something was arising from underneath it. "Over there! Trouble is over there!"  
  
JP, Zoe, Bokomon, Neemon and Veemon came onto the deck when they heard Patamon's scream and saw, with the others, 4 white squids.  
  
"Gesomon! Its Gesomon!" Bokomon called out.  
  
Gigachumon's face became grim. "Darn it... Gesomon... Had to be Gesomon..."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Gesomon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Sea Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Coral Crusher, Elastic Arms  
  
(Palmon) Gesomon are nasty creatures and since they look like squids, they can squirt out ink even though, it is not their special attack. However, Coral Crusher IS their special attack and I don't want to learn what it looks like or how it feels when it hits you...  
  
*************************  
  
"Boy, they look nasty." Zoe said, walking beside Gigachumon.  
  
"Yeah, they are nasty but, I suppose they will leave us alone." Gigachumon said. "Unless they have a good reason to appear before us."  
  
Between the Gesomon, a huge eruption came from the sea as a giant green beetle with a snake on his back, cracking with electricity.  
  
"Ha! We've got company!!!" Neemon yelled out.  
  
"You know, my timing is WAY off, huh?" Gigachumon mumbled. "Why did I had to open my big mouth?"  
  
JP gasped at the beetle-like Digimon. "Who the heck this that guy?!"   
  
"I will tell you who he is!" Veemon said, hopping beside JP. "That guy is Drenholmon!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Drenholmon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Sea Beetle Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Electrical Blast, Beetle Slam  
  
(Leomon) Drenholmon is a deadly Digimon. Drenholmon has two parts. His main body and the snake on his back. That snake is like a metal rod that will attract lightning to activate their special attack, Electrical Blast! Drenholmon's body is also like armour!  
  
**************************  
  
"Are these the children?" Drenholmon asked to one of the Gesomon.  
  
The first Gesomon nodded. "Yes, master. Its them."  
  
"Good, I will now avange my friends that they have defeated!" Drenholmon said, as he swam towards the boat in full speed.  
  
"Hes gonna ram us!!!!" Tommy yelled.  
  
"Hey, JP!" Takuya said, holding his D-Tector out.  
  
JP nodded. "Right!"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!! ALDAMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! BEETLEMON!!!"  
  
With the combined strength of Aldamon and Beetlemon, they were able to push Drenholmon off course and miss the 50/50 boat.  
  
"Whats the big idea?!" Aldamon cried out. "We haven't done anything to you!"  
  
"You have! You have destroyed my friends! The Scorpiomon brothers!" Drenholmon yelled out.  
  
Beetlemon gasped. "You were friends with the Scorpiomon!?"  
  
"That is right, killers!" Drenholmon said. "And you will now pay the price!"  
  
Gigachumon looked confused. "What is he talking about?"  
  
"We defeated a couple of Scorpiomon after they took over the home of a Seadramon clan and captured their leader, MegaSeadramon." Koji explained. "Veemon, what do you know about Drenholmon? How bad is he?"  
  
"Very bad, Koji. Its impossible to defeat him! But, they do say that Drenholmon has a weakness somewhere. Plus, he is a evil Digimon." Veemon explained.  
  
"Aldamon and Beetlemon will deal with Drenholmon while we deal with the Gesomon." Kouchi said.  
  
Koji nodded. "Right. Gigachumon, is this boat strong enough to carry a Beast warrior?"  
  
Gigachumon nodded. "Yeah, just as long as it isn't MetalKabuterimon or Korikkakumon."  
  
"No problem!" Koji said, taking his D-Tector out. "Ready?!"  
  
"Ready!" Coursed Zoe, Tommy and Kouchi as they took their D-Tectors out.  
  
"EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! KENDOGARURUMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" "KAZEMON!!!" "KUMAMON!!!" "LOWEMON!!!"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Panzerdramon! Can you really be serious?!" Zera said, as he sat down in his office behind his desk. "The Day of Evil is coming?! How can that be possible!?"  
  
Panzerdramon stood in front of Zera's desk with his arm crossed over his chest. "Ever since these children that has been chosen by Lady Ophanimon to use the Legendary Spirits first arrived to the Silesia Continent, I couldn't help but think if Valmarmon will return someday."  
  
"How do you mean?" Zera asked.  
  
"I found some ancient Digimon writing that will tell how the God of Evil will return. First of all, human children shall come forth with the Ancient Warriors. Then, the Wings shall fall to the power of Darkness."  
  
Zera raised an eyebrow. "So?"  
  
"The human children are the Digidestined and they have the Spirits of the Ancient Warriors!" Panzerdramon explained, walking over to a window.  
  
Zera nodded. "Yes, I already knew that. But, what about the Wings part?"  
  
Panzerdramon sighed. "It means that the Wings of Valmarmon shall fall to the powers of Lowemon, the Warrior of Darkness."  
  
Zera gasped. "Thats right! Panzerdramon, do you mean... How does it all end?!"  
  
"I got to the part where it says '6 Warriors protect a child, who holds the Eye, from an evil woman of Knightmon' and then, I found out that the rest of the ancient Digimon words have been destroyed." Panzerdramon explained. "It got destroyed a few months back when the Silesia came to the Digital World and Cherubimon became evil. He caused an earthquake and this earthquake destroyed the rest of the ancient writing."  
  
"6 Warriors protect a child, who holds the Eye, from an evil woman of Knightmon....." Zera muttered. "It must mean when Takuya and his friends evolved into the Warriors to protect this child called Eva, that was possessed by the Eye of Valmarmon from this woman who is pretending to be the High Priestess Velene!"  
  
Panzerdramon nodded. "Thats right. And after that, there was nothing more. Thanks to Cherubimon's earthquake, we will have to wait to learn what is going to happen next."  
  
Zera got up from his seat and walked around the room. "I wondered if the Day of Evil shall arrive or not. We must be ready for this. By the way, who is looking after the Granasmon shrine while you are here, Panzerdramon?"  
  
"My brother, Sundramon, is looking after the shrine." Panzerdramon explained. "So, Your Holiness. What shall we do now?"  
  
Zera looked sadly at Panzerdramon before facing the window and looked up to the sky. "Now..? Now, we must have fate in Takuya and his friends..."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The Gesomon fired a coral from its mouth and towards the boat. "Coral Crusher!!!" And it missed so, they will fire again.  
  
But, the Legendary Warriors have other ideas...  
  
"Shadow Meteor!!!" Roared Lowemon as he fired a black ball to knock away a Gesomon.  
  
"Hurricane Wave!!!" Kazemon called out, using a special wind to blow away another Gesomon.  
  
"Crystal Freeze!!!" Kumamon said, as he blew out a cloud of ice to freeze the third Gesomon. The frozen Gesomon sank...  
  
"Vupine Laser!!!" KendoGarurumon yelled as he fired a white beam of light towards the final Gesomon, knocking him away.  
  
"Beetle Slam!!!" Drenholmon yelled as he tried to ran Aldamon and Beetlemon.  
  
"Right, time to put you down!!!" Aldamon called out, creating a ball of fire in his hands. "Drenholmon! Heres a present for ya! Solar Wind Destroyer!!!"  
  
"Yeah!!! And here is my gift too!" Beetlemon said, as he let loose a barrage of electricity from his fist. "Thunder Fist!!!"  
  
But, the attacks from Aldamon and Beetlemon didn't damaged Drenholmon as he simply laughed as soon as the attacks were gone. "Foolish creatures. Think that can stop ME?! Let me show you my real power! The awesome Electrical Blast!!!"  
  
"What!?" Aldamon gasped.  
  
Beetlemon lowered his eyes. "This is bad..."  
  
The snake on Drenholmon's back lifted itself off and hovered above the main body of the evil Digimon, electricity crackled between them. The eyes of the snake glowed yellow and loads of electricity came out of his eyes. "Electrical Blast!!!"  
  
Beetlemon and Aldamon quickly moved out of the way of Drenholmon's electricity and hovered above the evil Ultimate Digimon.  
  
"That was close..." Beetlemon said. "How are are gonna defeat him? Our attacks didn't faze his body!!! What are we gonna do?!"  
  
"I guess we have to find the weakness Veemon said." Aldamon suggested, darting his eyes around until something on Drenholmon caught his eye. "And I think I found it!"  
  
"Huh?" Beetlemon said, confused. He looked at Drenholmon and saw what Aldamon noticed. "What in the world...? Where did that come from...?"  
  
Upon Drenholmon's back was some sort of hole with electrical inside it. Drenholmon and his snake-conductor didn't notice the Warriors above him.  
  
"That is where that freaky snake use to be before he moved to unleash the Electrical Blast attack." Aldamon said. "It was covering Drenholmon's weakness."  
  
"Your right. And, I know what to do next." Beetlemon said, as he charged towards Drenholmon's weakspot with a horn filled with electricity. "Thunder Blitz!!!"  
  
Drenholmon screamed in pain as he felt electricity going through his inside body. "ARGH!! How can I be in pain!?!? How!?!? HOW?!!?!" With that, Beetlemon removed his horn.  
  
The gauntlets on Aldamon's arms opened up and fired countless balls of flame. "Atomic Inferno!!!"  
  
With each blast hitting Drenholmon's weakspot, the evil Digimon screamed in pain as he felt his Digi-code coming out. "No... No..... NO!!!!!!!!!!!" The snake above him shattered into a thousand pieces as Aldamon hovered in front of Drenholmon's Digi-code. "I lost...? How could I lose...?"  
  
"Drenholmon, you have lost because of your desire to revenge your evil friends. With that, you soul should be purified with the help of this Digivice!!!" Aldamon said, scanning the Digi-code with his D-Tector. "Digi-code... SCAN!!!!"  
  
Drenholmon screamed as he vanished into thin air, leaving a Digi-egg behind to fly away.  
  
Beetlemon pumped his fist into the air. "Do we rule or what?!"  
  
As for the Gesomon, they saw what happened to their leader and decided to swim away and not bother the warriors. All 3 of them swam like they never swam before, carrying their forth member that is frozen due to Kumamon.  
  
"Wow! You guys rock!" Gigachumon said, smiling as Aldamon and Beetlemon landed on the boat, de-evolving into Takuya and JP along with the other Warriors. "Though, I wonder if we get to Howling Mountain, will this be your toughest challange yet?"  
  
"I think so." Zoe said. "After all, the guy who awoken the pieces of Valmarmon WILL be waiting for us since this fake Velene might have told him about us."  
  
"This question is, when will we arrive at Howling Mountain?" JP said.  
  
Everyone was silent until Patamon cried out. "Look over there! Look over there!!!"  
  
Hoping it wasn't another attack from a bunch of evil Digimon, the Digidestined went to the front of the ship where Patamon was and gasped of what they saw.  
  
They were coming to a huge island that has trees, beaches and mountains. But, few of the mountains were shaped like wolves. They finally made it... Howling Mountain!!!  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!!" Takuya cried. "WE DID IT!!!! wE FINALLY MADE IT!!!!!"  
  
"We are finally arriving at Howling Mountain!!!" Bokomon said. "This is wonderful!!!"  
  
Zoe hugged JP, happily. "Yeah!!! We made it! We made it!"  
  
JP blushed as Zoe hugged him and smiled. "I'm glad we did."  
  
Veemon gave out a thumbs up. "Glad this is over?"  
  
Koji gave back the thumbs up to Veemon. "Glad this is over."  
  
Kouchi smiled. "Howling Mountain... Its so beautiful..."  
  
"Erm... Will we be in trouble when we get there...?" Neemon asked.  
  
"No way. You guys can stand up to anything! Nothing will bring you down! Nothing!" Gigachumon smiled, joining the others to the front of the ship.  
  
"You got that right! When we get to Howling Mountain, nothing can stop us from saving this world from Valmarmon's power!" Takuya said, smiling. "Nothing..."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere insides Howling Mountain, a huge Digimon sat in the shadows. His heart was full of sadness and he felt cold and emotionless. When he took one huge sniff, he could make out Kouchi's scent. He opened his eyes quickly as they glowed red and he growled nasty.  
  
"I can smell the scene of Darkness... The Legendary Warriors, I can feel their power. They are coming..." The Digimon said, growling. "And I will destroy them!!!!! The time has come for the Legendary Warrior's doom! I will get Huskymon back! I will!!!!! Legendary Warriors, heed my warning. I will DESTROY YOU!!!!" And with that, he gave out a dark howl....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Good news is, the Digidestined finally arrived at Howling Mountain. Bad news is, who the heck is this Digimon? Why does he want to hurt the Legendary Warriors... Could it be....? To find out, stay tune to the next chapter of Digimon Frontier.  
  
All right. This is getting hot! Left ya on a cliffhanger, huh? Stay tune to the next chapter to learn what happens in this story. See ya! 


	20. Sea Journey Ended! Devidramon's Welcome!

(Guardromon) The Digidestined's journey across the sea finally came to an end when they were getting close to Howling Mountain. But, they had to face against Drenholmon and his Gesomon troops. With the teamwork between Aldamon and Beetlemon, Drenholmon fell and the Gesomon ran away. With that, the Digidestined continued their journey to the Mountain as they were getting closer and closer. Meanwhile, Panzerdramon told Zera that someday... the Day of Evil will come and Valmarmon will return..... And beside that, who was that dark Digimon that hid in the shadows when the episode was over?  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 20:Sea Journey Ended! Devidramon's Welcome!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those who couldn't remember, the last time the Canine Digimon like dogs or wolves appeared was in Episode 11. According to Youko, Inu is Japanese for Dog.  
  
And to pyrogirl123, or Pyra for short, sorry to not say anything about your review. Look out in future episodes of when your Digimon will appear. Okay?  
  
And now, on with the show.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
After 10 long days, the Digidestined finally arrived at Howling Mountain! After leaving the boat they travelled in called 50/50, Takuya and his friends walked through the city port called Pajira Town while the boat's captain, Gigachumon, was trying his ship to the dock side.  
  
"Pajira Town, the city port of Howling Mountain. This town is run by one of the 6 Devas that are still loyal to Granasmon, Pajiramon." Bokomon said, reading his book.  
  
"Pajiramon, huh?" Koji said. "The Deva that resembles the Sheep?"  
  
Veemon nodded. "Thats right. I'm wondering if we could meet her..."  
  
"We would do that after we get some rest." JP said, looking around the town. "I'm have to get use to being back on the ground after 10 days at sea."  
  
Takuya sighed. "We did stopped by at Seadra Bay and Flying Island, JP."  
  
"Yeah, and after that, we stayed at sea for the remaining days." JP said.  
  
Zoe nodded. "Thats right. My legs feel funny."  
  
"We might get some rest once we find a way to get to our destination." Kouchi said. "The question is, now we are here... Where do we begin...?"  
  
"Lets go around town and ask the villagers of what we can do here?" Veemon suggested.  
  
"Looks like its the only plan we got." Takuya said. "But, we better get some rest first."  
  
Everyone agreed as they turned around the corner to see something very unusual. There, in the middle of the village, was a bunch of statues. Some of them resembles Pokemon hybrids while the others resembles Digimon. Ninetales, Gatomon, Palmon, Vaporeon, Charizard... A lot.  
  
Tommy ran up to a Ninetales statue and awed at it. "Wow... This is amazing... Who ever did this statue has made a good job making it life-like."  
  
"Thats because it is a life-like...." Came a voice. "Well... It use to be...."  
  
The Digidestined turned around to see a big yellow instect with a drill as a nose and two drills in his hands.   
  
Veemon gasped at it. "Its a Digmon!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Digmon.  
LEVEL:Armour.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Insectoid Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Gold Rush, Rock Cracking  
  
(Cody) Armadilliomon's Armoured form with the Digi-egg of Knowledge. They can borrow through ground with ease and their drills are so strong, it can break through rocks! His special attack is called Gold Rush.  
  
*************************  
  
"Excuse me, Digmon. Can you explain what do you mean about 'use to be a life-like' thing?" Bokomon asked, walking up to the Armoured Digimon.  
  
"4 days ago, a strange Digimon with mirrors on his arms came to our village and attacked it. With those mirrors on his arms, he reflected every attack we brought upon him and send it back to us!" Digmon explained. "The reason why these people are turned to stone because of HIM!"  
  
Digmon pointed to a frozen giant chicken that was in a glaring pose.  
  
"What?! A chicken caused this damage?!" Takuya cried out.  
  
"Not just any chicken, kid." Digmon reasoned. "This is Kokatorimon."  
  
Bokomon's face lit up. "Ah, I understand now."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Kokatorimon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Data.  
Bird Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Petrifier, Feather Sword  
  
(Impmon) They do look like big roosters but, they will freeze their opponents with their Petrifier and turn them into stone. A right Medusa Digimon here.  
  
*************************  
  
"When Kokatorimon fired his attack, Petrifier, this guy reflected his attack and turned the people into stone!" Digmon said. "Then, this guy laughed and vanished into thin air!"  
  
Zoe walked over to a young Vulpix girl that was turn to stone and turned to Digmon with a worried face. "Whats gonna happen to them now...?"  
  
"Don't worry, little lady. We were able to sent a SOS message to the Holy Cathedral. They replied to our message and is now sending a special Digimon that has a healing attack." Digmon explained. "So, that can rest your mind at ease."  
  
"It sure does..." Zoe said, smiling a bit.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr Digmon." Patamon said, flying in front of the Insectoid's face. "We are new to this island and we are looking for some information. Do you have any place in mind?"  
  
Digmon nodded. "Of course, you can go to the capital city of Howling Mountain. Its called Canine Village. You will get the info from Chatsuramon, the Dog Deva."  
  
"Thanks, how do we get there?" Koji asked.  
  
"Well, if you walked there, it will take a day. But, if use a Trailmon, you will get there in 2 hours. So, use the Trailmon." Digmon said.  
  
"A Trailmon? Wow... We never seen a Trailmon for a long time, you guys." Tommy said.  
  
JP nodded. "Thats right. Where is it?"  
  
"Over there." Digmon said, pointing a station on the opposite side of the town. "Take the Trailmon that resembles the Kettle, he will take you to the Canine Village."  
  
"Thank you very much." Kouchi said as Digmon walked off. "Now what?"  
  
"Go I suppose." Came a voice of Gigachumon as the Ultimate Pokemon/Digimon hybrid walked up to them. "I'm coming with you to see Chatsuramon, its been sometime since I last saw my friend."  
  
"Okay. Come on, lets board our Trailmon!" Takuya said, leading his friends towards the station.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Canine Village, the main town for Howling Mountain. Living here are Digimon that resembles Dogs and Wolves. The town's leader is Chatsuramon, the Dog Deva. This town use to be filled with happy and joy. But, ever since something bad happened to the town's champion, Inumon, things were never the same again.  
  
Sitting on a hill that over looks the city were Divinemon and Labramon. (Digimon Info for Labramon and Divinemon are in Episode 8).  
  
"12 days..." Moaned Labramon, as he layed on top of the green grass. "12 days and he hasn't changed a bit..."  
  
Divinemon sighed. "His mind is back to normal, he just doesn't know how to change back to his normal self."  
  
Labramon got up and streched his leg before sitting down. "Got any ideas...?"  
  
Divinemon shook his head. "No... Guess we have to wait a little longer until Inumon learns to change back to normal..."  
  
"Okay, okay..." Labramon said, sighing.  
  
They continued to stare at the town ahead of them, not noticing that there was not a pair of eyes but, 4 glowing red eyes behind them, glowing brightly in the dark trees behind the two friends...  
  
---------------------------  
  
"All right, partner." Said the Kettle Trailmon (Which sounds like he has got the voice from SEGA's Crazy Taxi) as he moved along the train tracks. "Its time to move on!"  
  
Tommy poked his head out of the window on the train carrage and yelled out. "We have been moving for an hour and a half! Are we there yet?!"  
  
"Nope. Just leave it to me. I will get you there. They say one good track deserves another." The Kettle Trailmon said, before chuckling.  
  
Veemon smiled as he held Patamon in his arms and sat beside Zoe. "Wow... I never rode with a Trailmon! This is cool!"  
  
"Yeah... The last time me and my friends rode a Trailmon was when we arrived at Carbos Town." Zoe said. "Its been a long time since we last saw one."  
  
"Yeah, thats right but, why did we had to choose this crazy Trailmon...?" Moaned JP.  
  
"Because he was the ONLY Trailmon the station has." Bokomon explained. "But, fear not. Once we arrive at Canine Village, we will solve all our problems out."  
  
"And how do we do that?" Neemon asked.  
  
Bokomon sneered. "Don't ask me silly questions."  
  
Koji rolled his eyes and sighed. He turned his head to Takuya. "Takuya, remember what Digmon said about that Digimon that attacked Pajira Town?"  
  
"Yeah...?" Takuya said, confused. "Why...?"  
  
"Digmon said that this Digimon can reflect attacks." Koji said. "Doesn't that make you think?"  
  
"Not really. There are a few Digimon that can reflect attacks." Veemon said. "Like the Horse Deva, Indramon. With his Horn of Desolation that can absorb the attacks and send it back to them. So, it could be Indramon because he is one of the 6 Devas that turned evil."  
  
"It couldn't be him..." Koji said, before looking at his D-Tector. "But, I can figure out who the attacker is."  
  
"Who?" Tommy asked.  
  
Koji stared at his D-Tector before facing up to the group with a serious face. "Mecurymon."  
  
Everyone, except Gigachumon and Veemon, gasped when Koji said the name. "Koji! Your brain needs more oxygen! What makes you think its Mercurymon?!"  
  
"Who is Mercurymon?" Gigachumon asked.  
  
"Mercurymon is the Human Warrior of Metal." Kouchi said. "But, why him?"  
  
"Who else could it be?" Koji asked. "Digmon said this attacking Digimon had mirrors on his arms and Mercurymon has mirrors on his arms."  
  
"Koji! This is crazy! Mercurymon cannot be alive! You are holding his Human Spirit of Metal and the village was attacked 3 days ago!" Bokomon cried out.  
  
"It IS possible he could be out there....." Zoe said, standing up to Koji. "I mean, can you explain to me how Duskmon is alive while Kouchi has Lowemon's Spirit?"  
  
"Thats right..." Takuya mumbled. "That means there is TWO Mercurymons... but how...?"  
  
JP groaned. "This is making my head hurt! We are holding the Spirit of Metal that is Mercurymon and the TRUE Spirit of Darkness while Duskmon and ANOTHER Mercurymon is roaming out there!!!"  
  
"It just doesn't add up..." Kouchi said.  
  
Gigachumon looked up to the roof. "Maybe someday, your questions will be answered... After all, you still have those Valmarmon pieces to destroy... And that Digimon that has been banished by the 3 Great Angels to deal with..."  
  
"Along with the fake Velene....." Patamon said, sadly.   
  
Takuya walked over to the window and stared out of it. "We are coming to the village, you guys. Maybe the answers to all our questions is out there.... somewhere..."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Divinemon and Labramon continued to stare at the town as they sat on the hill, without noticing the 4 glowing eyes in the the forest behind them. Divinemon heard the whistle from the Kettle Trailmon as he watched it stopping at the station nearby the town.  
  
"Hmm... We got visitors." Divinemon mused.  
  
Labramon perked his ears up. "Really? How can you tell? It might be my big brother's friend."  
  
"The Trailmon the Devas use are either the Mole or the Franken versions. Visitors uses the Kettle version of the Trailmon. Thats what Chatsuramon told me." Divinemon explained. "I wonder what their business is... Better yet, who ARE the visitors?"  
  
"Hmm...." Labramon mumbled, looking through a telescope that he brought out of nowhere. "Hold on a second, I might see what they look like when they come out."  
  
Divinemon blinked at Labramon. "Where did that telescope come from!?"  
  
"This is the Digital World, Divinemon. Get with the program." Labramon said, still staring through his telescope.  
  
"At least you didn't say 'this is a fan fic story...'" Mumbled Divinemon.  
  
"Hey... Its Gigachumon!" Labramon gasped. "And he came with a Veemon, a Patamon with a pink belt, a strange white creature with a pink belt, a yellow creature with red pants and 6 human children. I wonder whats going on here..."  
  
"No idea...." Divinemon said before he took a sniff and gasped. "...They are working for that monster, Cherubimon!!!"  
  
Labramon blinked and turned to Divinemon, still looking through his telescope. "Huh? What the heck your talking about, Divinemon?"  
  
"Remember the day when this 'Warrior of Wood' came to our village and kidnapped Huskymon, making Inumon's heart suffer?" Divinemon asked.  
  
"You mean ShadowArbormon? Yeah, why?" Labramon asked, confused.  
  
Divinemon sighed. "Since I am a Holy Dragon Digimon, I can smell things that are good and evil. When I caught ShadowArbormon's scent, he has Cherubimon's scent upon him... That kid..."  
  
"Which one?" Labramon asked, pointing his telescope towards the Digidestined.   
  
Divinemon closed his eyes and growled. "The one who has the red and green shirts..."  
  
"You mean... HIM?" Labramon asked, pointing his telescope to Kouchi.  
  
Divinemon nodded. "Thats him..."  
  
Labramon gulped. "What are we gonna do, Divinemon? How can we fight them all...? I mean, we got beaten by ShadowArbormon, how can we face up to 6?!"  
  
"I don't know..." Divinemon mumbled. "I just don't know..."  
  
Labramon sighed and turned his head around, still looking through the telescope and spotted the 4 glowing eyes behind him. Before Labramon could say anything, the 4 red eyes glowed brighter. This caused Labramon to close his mouth and stare into the eyes, going into a hypnotic trance.  
  
Divinemon took one look at Labramon and sighed. "Labramon, would you PLEASE put that telescope away?! For crying out loud..."  
  
Labramon's mind was almost a blank when he kept on staring into the eyes, causing him to drop the telescope and go into a hypnotic trance-like state.   
  
"Labramon...?" Divinemon asked. He followed Labramon's gaze and gasped of what he saw as a giant creature stepped out of the trees, growling. "Ah nuts..."  
  
-------------------------  
  
After Takuya and his friends left the station, Gigachumon walked out of the group and headed towards a hut.   
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Tommy asked.  
  
Gigachumon turned his head and smiled. "Don't worry, you guys. I'm just going to see Chatsuramon. I'm gonna ask him if he can help you on your quest."  
  
"Thank you." JP said, smiling. "But, what shall we do?"  
  
"Have a look around the town to familise yourselves." Gigachumon said.  
  
Veemon ran up to Gigachumon. "Can I come?"  
  
Gigachumon took a glance at the Digidestined as they nodded their heads. He nodded his head as well and smiled at Veemon. "Sure, come on."  
  
While Gigachumon and Veemon walked away, the Digidestined continued their walk through the village until they reached a meadow.  
  
"Mama mai..." Zoe said, in awe. "This place is beautiful..."  
  
Patamon laughed as he smelled the flower on the ground. "Pretty..."  
  
"Deadly..." Neemon gulped as he looked up into the sky.  
  
"Deadly...? What do you mean 'deadly'?" Koji asked.  
  
Tommy looked up into the sky and gasped. "That is why! Look!"  
  
Everyone looked up to see a giant black dragon with 4 red eyes and crimson red claws.   
  
"Oh no..." Bokomon gasped. "It cannot be..."  
  
"What?! What is that thing?!" Kouchi asked.  
  
Bokomon looked through his book and shuddered. "Its true... That is the loyal Dark Dragon of Valmarmon's demon army... Devidramon!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Devidramon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Dark Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Crimson Claw, Red Eye.  
  
(Joe) Devidramon are dangerous Digimon that would like nothing but to cause pain and suffering. He will hypnotise his opponent wtih the Red Eye before using his Crimson Claw to finish the job.  
  
*************************  
  
"And who is THAT?!" Koji cried out loud as a humanoid dragon Digimon came racing down with a yellow puppy Digimon that is in a trance.  
  
"Divinemon and Labramon... YA..." Bokomon cried out as Divinemon crashed inot Takuya, Koji, Bokomon, Neemon and JP.  
  
Divinemon lifted his head and came face-to-face with Takuya. "Move you idiot! Wanna become Devidramon's meal?"  
  
"Hey, who's idiot here?" Said Takuya, almost shouting to the Holy Dragon.  
  
Tommy picked up Labramon, who was still in a trance. "What happened to him?"  
  
"He stared into Devidramon's eyes and got hypnotised..." Divinemon said.  
  
"Thats a bit silly." Bokomon noted.  
  
"You don't know Labramon very well..." Divinemon muttered.  
  
JP gasped as Devidramon swooped towards them. "You guys, what are we gonna do about HIM?!"  
  
"Koji?" Takuya asked, whipping his D-Tector out.  
  
"Right!" Koji said, taking his D-Tector out as well.  
  
"EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" "AGUNIMON!!!" "LOBOMON!!!"  
  
"Hey, creepy! Take a mouthful of this!" Lobomon said, firing a laser from the gun on his arm. "Howling Laser!!!"  
  
Devidramon screamed as the attack from Lobomon struck him into the chest. "You foolish creature! You shall die in the flames of Devidramon's power! Crimson Claw!!!"  
  
Lobomon leapt out of the way as Devidramon slashed his claws in a X mark, creating a laser that almost hit the Warrior of Light.  
  
"Oh yeah?! Well, you hsall die in the flames of Agunimon's power!!!" Agunimon yelled out as he span into a column of flames. "Pyro Tornado!!!"  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Devidramon yelled as he felt his body been engulfed into flames. "This can't be happening... NO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Agunimon gave a hard kick into Devidramon's stomach, roaring. "Be a good dragon and stay down!"  
  
"ARGH!!!! NO!!!!!!!" Devidramon yelled as his Digi-code came out.  
  
Agunimon held his D-Tector out and scanned the Digi-code of Devidramon. "Your heart is full of evil. I shall now purify your soul! Digi-code scan!!!"  
  
As Devidramon's Digi-egg flew away, Labramon came out of his trance and gasped. "What happened?"  
  
As Agunimon and Lobomon changed back into their human forms, they saw Divinemon sneering at them. "I can tell you what happened. Legendary Warriors happened."  
  
Everyone, except Labramon whom just gasped and broke free from Tommy's hold, couldn't understand what was happening.  
  
"You mean... They are with ShadowArbormon!? I see now..." Labramon said, growling.  
  
"Hey, hold on a second... Who the heck is ShadowArbormon?!" Takuya cried out loud.  
  
Divinemon sneered. "Don't play dumb. You are holding Huskymon captive and made our friend, Inumon upset... And I know he will destroy the Legendary Warriors..."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
(Divinemon) Oh yeah.... He will just do that...  
  
Inside the Howling Mountains, the mysterious heartbroken Digimon howled as he sense the Digidestined's presence. He broke free from the chains that held him against the wall as he stood up, tall and strong.  
  
"The time has come... For the death of the Legendary Warriors!!!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Was that Inumon?! Whats gonna happen next?! Will this really be the end of the Legendary Warriors?! And is there ANOTHER Mercurymon? Only way to find out in the next chapter!  
  
I hope THAT is a cliffhanger. Stay tune to the next chapter. The appearances for the dog Digimon were Episode 1, 8 and 11. And Pyra, your Digimon WILL appear. Wait and see. Same goes for AnT's Kuzaimon. She will come! Stay tune... 


	21. ChaosInumon's Revenge! Purify the Heart,...

(Guardromon) Upon arriving Pajira Town, the city port of Howling Mountain, the Digidestined learned that the town was attacked by a Digimon that has mirrors on his arms and can reflect attacks. Thus, the Digidestined knew it was Mercurymon. But, how can he exist if Koji is holding the Human Spirit of Metal? When they arrived at the main town of Howling Mountain called Canine Village, Takuya and his friends met up with Divinemon and Labramon. After that, Takuya and Koji evolved to Agunimon and Lobomon to defeat the nasty Devidramon before Divinemon and Labramon started to accuse them for siding with ShadowArbormon, the Digimon that kidnapped Huskymon. Meanwhile, the same strange Digimon is about to rise from his prison...  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 21:ChaosInumon's Revenge! Purify the Heart, Patamon!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:Heh... This is my biggest story EVER since some stories each up to 10 or 20. This is great! I hope I reach the 100th review mark soon.  
  
ChaosInumon's old name was DeviInumon before its owner, Youkai Youko, decided to change his name a bit. Also, I'm planning a big Digimon battle in the next chapter. I'm sure you will be looking forward to it as Duskmon will appear. Duskmon VS Lowemon, only I can think of that, hmm?  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The mysterious dark Digimon grunted and howled as he tried to break free from the chains that held him in the dark cell of Howling Mountain.  
  
He grunteed as the chains held him back. "I must get free.... I must get free.... I want her back... I want her back!!! I will get Huskymon back, EVEN IF I HAVE TO DESTROY THE LEGENDARY WARRIORS!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
With one almighty tug, the chains snapped from his wrists as the gigantic Digimon howled as he was free. "Legendary Warriors! It is time to DIE!!!!!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
The Digidestined couldn't believe what just happened. One moment, they just saved two Digimon called Divinemon and Labramon from Devidramon and yet, these two Digimon accused them for being with ShadowArbormon, a Digimon that did something called 'kidnap'.  
  
Divinemon and Labramon glared at the children. The Digidestined couldn't understand what's wrong with then. It looked like they wanted to attack them.  
  
"I don't know why you saved us but we're going to tell you something! We're not going allow you to kidnap anymore Digimon here to serve to that blasted angel of Cherubimon!" Shouted Labramon like a real mad dog.   
  
The kids looked at them in astonishment. "What are you talking about? We're the good guys." Said JP, almost shouting.  
  
"It's true, they're really good guys. They're not the evil Warriors of Cherubimon." Said Bokomon, defending the children.   
  
Then, Divinemon glared at them. "So, why does this kid has Cherubimon's scent? I'm a Holy Dragon and I can smell dark power miles away." Said Divinemon, glaring at Kouchi.   
  
Kouchi was in astonishment. It was true, he was once under Cherubimon's power when he was Duskmon. Then Koji went over to the mad Digimon.  
  
"Look, if we were really Cherubimon's Warriors, you would be at death's door by now." Koji simply said to Divinemon and Labramon.  
  
"So what? One of you kidnap Huskymon and you didn't killed us! Only killed Inumon's kindness!" Shouted Labramon as tears runned down on his face.   
  
"And thanks to you, Inumon has Dark Digivolve to a monster with a cold heart!" Divinemon shouted. "And believe me, he vowed to destroy the Warriors."  
  
The kids looked each other, confused. Then, Neemon said. "I get it, a bad guy kidnap this Huskymon which is Inumon's only love. And Inumon with a broken heart had transformed somekind of a evil Digimon which only wish is to destroy all the Legendary Warriors."  
  
"You heartless idiot!" Zoe said, slapping Neemon on the head.  
  
"Thats my job!" Bokomon said, pulling Neemon's pants before a huge slap came upon Neemon.  
  
Labramon just sighted as he said Inumon became what Neemon had said. "Inumon...."  
  
Then, they heard a demoniac howl. Divinemon said. "Our friend.... he is coming...."  
  
The sky was getting dark as a lightning bolt hit the ground, near of them. The kids just pulled away from the attack and they looked up, on top of a mountain was a black, fury demonic creature. He had sharp fangs, 2 pairs of dragon wings, shining snake red eyes ( thinks about Sauron's eye from the Lord of Rings) and he had long bull horns. It was the must bigger Digimon, beside of Cherubimon they ever seen.  
  
"What in the world is that?" Asked Takuya as Bokomon looked his book to see what kind of Digimon was.  
  
"ARGH! It's ChaosInumon- a Demon Hound Digimon! He's a Mega!" Shouted Bokomon as the kids gasped.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:ChaosInumon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Demon Hound Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Deadly Flame, Yami Hound Slash.  
  
(Bokomon) ChaosInumon is Inumon's Dark Mega form. His Yami Hound Slash almost makes Snimon's Shadow Sickle a toy compair to his attack!  
  
*************************  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here on the Howling Mountains?" Asked ChaosInumon to the Digidestined. His voice was deep and dark.   
  
"ChaosInumon, Be careful! They're the Legendary Warriors!" Shouted Divinemon as ChaosInumon glared at them.  
  
"I will just ask once! Where is Huskymon?" Shouted ChaosInumon with hate on his voice.  
  
"We don't know what are you talking about! Who's Huskymon?" Asked Zoe as ChaosInumon growled at them, remembering the attack from ShadowArbormon.  
  
"Stop to lying to me! Where's Huskymon?" Growled ChaosInumon as smoke was coming out of his mouth. The kids don't have a choice, but fight.  
  
"I think these guys will not listen to us! I think we will have to beat some senses into them! Its time to Spirit Evolve!" shouted Takuya as the other nodded as they got their D-Tectors.   
  
"EXECUTE!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!!" "ALDAMON!!!" "BEOWOLFMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" "BEETLEMON!!!" "LOWEMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" "KORIKKAKUMON!!!" "ZEPHYRMON!!!"  
  
ChaosInumon looked at them with cold eyes as the Legendary Warriors attacked him with their most powerful attacks.......  
  
Aldhamon threw a giant fireball towards DeviInumon. "Solar Wind Destroyer!!!"  
  
Beowolfmon unleashed a white wolf laser towards DeviInumon. "Frozen Hunter!!!"  
  
Beetlemon slammed his fists onto the ground that was brimming with electricity. "Thunder Fist!!!"  
  
Lowemon shot a powerful energy from the lion mouth that was on his chest. "Shadow Meteor!!!"  
  
Zephyrmon fired her attack as well to DeviInumon "Hurricane Gale!!!"  
  
And Korikkaumon threw his axes to DeviInumon. "Avalanche Axes!!!"  
  
.....but none of their attacks harmed ChaosInumon. The Dark Mega glared at them.  
  
"That's all you can do? I don't believe it, I thought the Legendary Warriors would be much stronger than this." Remarked ChaosInumon as the Hybrids gasped.  
  
"Yeah, defeat them, Inu!" Shouted Divinemon and Labramon together just before Bokomon slapped them on their heads, with a mallet.  
  
(Sora: Thanks, Misty. For lending him your mallet.)  
  
(Misty: No problem. I just hope Brock doesn't flirt another girl while Bokomon has my mallet.)  
  
"They'll not loose, you morons!" Yelled Bokomon.  
  
"Then, why aren't they winning?" Asked Neemon.  
  
Bokomon sighed. "Next time, Unified Spirit Evolution....."  
  
"Ugnh...?" Groaned Labramon, as he rubbed the newly formed bump on his head.  
  
"I going finish this for Huskymon! DEADLY FLAME!!!" ChaosInumon formed a fireball in his paws.  
  
Aldamon flew up. "Move it, you guys! We have to find a way to beat him!"  
  
Beowolfmon, Beetlemon and Lowemon quickly started to run while Zephyrmon and Korikkakumon decided to... "ZEPHYRMON/KORIKKAKUMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! KAZEMON/KUMAMON!!!"  
  
"Die, Warriors!" ChaosInumon howled as he threw a deadly fireball towards the Warriors. Sadly, for him. They moved out of the way and his attack missed. "GAH! I'M REALLY MAD NOW!!!"  
  
"Aldamon! Let's try again! We can't loose to them! Not while this 'ShadowArbormon' guy is about, bringing bad name to the Legendary Warriors!" Beetlemon called out.  
  
Aldamon nodded. "Okay! You and Lowemon Slide-evolve!"  
  
"BEETLEMON/LOWEMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! METALKABUTERIMON/KAISERLEOMON!!!"  
  
Beowolfmon turned his head to Kazemon and Kumamon. "You two, use your attacks to hold him in place so we can have a clear shot to beat him down!"  
  
Kazemon giggled as she produced wind from her fingers. "No problem, Koji. Hurricane Wave!!!"  
  
"Just watch this!" Kumamon said before he blew ice shards towards ChaosInumon. "Crystal Freeze!"  
  
ChaosInumon gasped as Kazemon's Hurricane Wave and Kumamon's Crystal Freeze combinded together to freeze his feet and holding him into place. "What is this?!"  
  
"All right! Everyone, ATTACK!!!" Aldamon roared as he fired countless fireballs from his gaunlets towards the Dark Mega. "ATOMIC INFERNO!!!"  
  
Beowolfmon's left arm gun opened up and fired missles and a blue light energy beam towards ChaosInumon. "CLEANSING LIGHT!!!"  
  
"ELECTRON CANNON!!!" Roared MetalKabuterimon, firing a burst of electricity from his nose cannon.  
  
KaiserLeomon opened his mouth to fire a black ball towards the evil Digimon. "EBONY BLAST!!!"  
  
ChaosInumon grunted in pain as he felt the attacks a bit harder. "That hurt... but, I will not lose to the Legendary Warriors!!!" His claws started to glow black and threw them in the direction of the 2 Advance Warriors and the 2 Beast Warriors. "YAMI HOUND SLASH!!!"  
  
Aldamon, Beowolfmon and KaiserLeomon was knocked onto the floor by a giant shockwave from ChaosInumon while MetalKabuterimon was moved backwards and crashed into a rock. He was able to free himself but, he felt tired and exhausted.  
  
Kazemon and Kumamon ran over to Aldamon and looked up to ChaosInumon, as he freed his legs from the ice and started to walk towards the fallen Warriors.  
  
"Its over..." ChaosInumon growled.  
  
Kumamon growled and stood in a fighting stance. "ChaosInumon! Don't do this!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I!?" ChaosInumon shouted. "You Warriors stole Huskymon from me and it was you who forced me into Digivolving in this freak! I will make you pay dearly!!!"  
  
"Listen to us, ChaosInumon! Whatever happened here, we had nothing to do with it!!!" MetalKabuterimon called out, as he quickly went over to check KaiserLeomon and Beowolfmon.  
  
"We are here to help you!" Kazemon called out.  
  
"LIES!!! NOTHING BUT, LIES!!!" Howled ChaosInumon. "I will make you pay! Say goodbye, Legendary Digimon Warriors!!! SAY GOODBYE!!!"  
  
Divinemon gulped. "He... He has changed..."  
  
"Do you really think they are telling the truth...?" Labramon asked.  
  
"Don't know, they will need some sort of special proof..." Divinemon mumbled.  
  
"The time has come! DIE!!!!" ChaosInumon howled, as he formed a black fireball in his paws. "DIE, LEGENDARY WARRIORS!!! DIE!!! DEADLY...." ChaosInumon was about to attack the Digimon Hybrids when Patamon had landed in the middle of his nose.  
  
"ARGH! PATAMON, GET OUT THERE NOW!" Shouted Bokomon in panic.  
  
"He's going to be an egg again!" Said Neemon covering his eyes .  
  
"You're a Virus Digimon, but you not evil. You just sad. Why?" Asked Patamon with sad eyes as ChaosInumon blinked several times as he cancelled his attack. MetalKabuterimon, Neemon, Labramon and Divinemon sweatdropped at that.  
  
"I wonder how does he do that." Remarked MetalKabuterimon to the others.  
  
"You know why." KaiserLeomon said, as he started to get up.  
  
Then, ChaosInumon caught Patamon's scene and smelled it. The scent, he knows this scent; it was holy power. ChaosInumon looked at Patamon. "Patamon, were you by any chance....?"  
  
"Of course." Patamon said, nodding. "I use to be Seraphimon, one of the 3 Great Angels."  
  
"WHAT?!" Shouted Divinemon and Labramon together.  
  
"Don't hurt them, they're good guys. Can we be friends?" Asked Patamon to ChaosInumon. The Demon Dog felt that little digimon wasn't lying. Then, his body was covered by Digi-Code and changed back into a humanoid dog that is the size of the children (Not on the size of Tommy, of course).  
  
"I am Inumon, the Guardain of Howling Mountians- Home of Canine Digimon." Said Inumon as the Hybrids turned children again. "I am sorry for what I have done."  
  
"Its all right..." Koji said, smiling. "Its all over now..."  
  
Divinemon came out of his shock and walked slowly to Inumon. "Your... Your back to your Rookie form again... Inumon, your back!"  
  
"Yeah, aren't I, old friend?" Inumon smiled, as he tickled underneath Patamon's chin. "All thanks to this little guy."  
  
Divinemon turned his attention to the Digidestined. "If Patamon was Seraphimon, does this mean you guys were telling the truth all along...?"  
  
Takuya nodded. "Yeah, thats right..."  
  
"Now, we not only got another Mercurymon around the island, but there is 2 Arbormons now!" JP moaned. "This can't get better than this."  
  
"Calm down, JP. Now this fight is over, I'm sure the people of Canine Village will help us stop this Digimon from brining back Valmarmon." Kouchi said.  
  
"Bring back Valmarmon...?" Divinemon mumbled. "Hmm... Listen, I'm sorry I was a jerk to you. Your sorry too, Labramon?"  
  
Labramon didn't say anything because his mouth was still wide open, huge sweatdrop and shocked at the face that a Patamon use to be the Great Angel Seraphimon and was able to change ChaosInumon back to normal.  
  
Divinemon sighed and walked over to Labramon, pulling his ear. "Wake up, pup!"  
  
"OW!!!" Labramon howled before he glared at Divinemon. "Why did you do that?!"  
  
"To wake you up!" Divinemon said. "Thats why."  
  
Neemon laughed. "Where have I seen that before?"  
  
"Let me show you." Bokomon said, as he grabbed Neemon's pants, streched it and *SLAP!!!*  
  
Koji sighed. "I don't like the idea that we have another Bokomon and Neemon around..."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Divinemon, Labramon and Bokomon said, glaring at Koji. Neemon was dancing about, holding his sore area from the pants slap.  
  
Takuya, Kouchi, JP, Zoe, Tommy, Patamon and Inumon laughed while Koji got the glare treatment from Divinemon, Labramon and Bokomon. After Neemon stopped dancing about, ExVeemon arrived by air and landed near Takuya.  
  
"Hey, you guys. What happened here?" ExVeemon asked.  
  
"Nothing much, we got into a small fight. But, its over now." Tommy said.  
  
ExVeemon was confused. "Small fight, huh? Howling, shouting and Spirit Evolve...? If that is a small fight, I don't wanna see a big fight..."  
  
Inumon smiled. "Listen, once we get to Chatsuramon's place, you can explain what you guys are doing here and why you are going to stop Valmarmon..."  
  
"Sure. Just take us to his place." Zoe said, smiling.  
  
"Gigachumon spoke to Chatsuramon and asked if you guys can stay here as the base of operations. They say this Digimon that is trying to revive Valmarmon lives near the pinpoint of Howling Mountain." ExVeemon explained.  
  
"Okay, you guys. Lets go." Takuya said, as he led his old friends and new friends, towards Canine Village. After a heated battle, nothing else can go wrong... Except for 2 things which is...  
  
"Bokomon, Divinemon, Labramon... You guys can stop glaring at me now..." Koji said, taking a quick glance at the 3 mad Digimon.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
And second, a mysterious Digimon sat down at his throne and watched the battle between the Legendary Warriors and ChaosInumon.  
  
"So... The little Patamon was once Lord Seraphimon, hmm? Well, I better collect my troops and 'welcome' our guests..."  
  
The Digimon got up from his throne and started to walked through his room towards the door.  
  
"Digidestined, Legendary Warriors... It is time to face me in a battle you will never face before! Me and my Shadow Warriors shall revive Valmarmon! And nothing, INCLUDING THE DIGIDESTINED, SHALL NOT STOP ME!!!!!!!!!"  
  
With that, the mysterious Digimon walked out of his room, laughing all the way...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) That was one big match. And, who the heck is this guy? Shadow Warriors? Guess in the next chapter, we are going to find out. So, stay tune.  
  
Looks like I'm not running out of idea for this story of mine. So, prepare for a big battle next chapter. Stay tune... 


	22. The Arrival of the Shadow Warriors! Thei...

(Guardromon) The Digidestined tried to convince Divinemon and Labramon that they were on their side but, they couldn't finish when Inumon's dark Mega form, ChaosInumon, arrived to fight them. ChaosInumon's power was too incredible, it seems that it will be the end for the Legendary Warriors. Before ChaosInumon could destroy them, Patamon know that the Inumon inside the ugly beast was sad and after the moment Patamon told ChaosInumon he was Seraphimon, the giant dog was able to change back to normal. Back to Inumon...  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 22:The Arrival of the Shadow Warriors! Their Leader is....!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: To start off things, I would like to point out to Epsilon that it might be true that Duskmon will be a better Warrior of Darkness but, he doesn't look like the Digimon who made the Human and Beast Spirits of Darkness. AncientSphinxmon looks like a overgrown lion, making Lowemon and KaiserLeomon its counterparts. Though, I cannot change ya mind so, what is the point of me saying this?  
  
Second of all, Pyra... Tell Ryumon that if he tried to give out his 'ultimate puppy dog eyes' again, I will NOT put him in the story. Nothing can break me down, not even his puppy eyes. After all, he is a dragon. And I bet he is like Monodramon, always get into trouble, hmm?  
  
Now, lets begin shall we?  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Pidgeys, Biyomons and other small flying creatures hid behind the leaves in the trees when 6 evil looking figures walked through the forest.  
  
"My lord, we are nearing to Canine Village." Said the leading Digimon, his voice cold and emotionless. His gaze was at the Digimon in a red cloak at was walking at the back of the group. "What shall we do when we arrive there?"  
  
"When we arrive there, my friend. We shall introduce ourselves..." Said the mysterious Digimon. "And we shall ask if they can give us those pieces of Valmarmon they have collected."  
  
"And what if they don't accept your question?"  
  
"Then we shall take it by force!"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Welcome, Chosen Children of Ophanimons!" Said a big blue dog with huge teeth. "Welcome to our wonderful town, Canine Village."  
  
Takuya blinked as he and his friends were inside a big hut with Divinemon, Labramon, Inumon and Gigachumon. All he could say to the big dog was... "Erm... Who are you...?"  
  
Labramon glared at Takuya. "Whats wrong with you?! Haven't you seen a Deva before?!"  
  
"Todays the day..." Tommy sighed.  
  
The blue dog laughed, kindly. "Its all right. Allow me to introduce myself. I am not only Labramon's big brother but, I am the leader of Canine Village. I am the Dog Deva, otherwise known as Chatsuramon. I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Chatsuramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Exalted Beast Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Howl of the Heavens, Treasure Mallet  
  
(Henry) Chatsuramon is a Dog Deva that is very loyal to whomever he is are working for and he has have the ability to change into a hammer called Treasure Mallet. But, his most special attack is Howl of the Heavens.  
  
**************************  
  
"My name is Takuya, I have been chosen to use the Legendary Spirits of Flame." Takuya said.  
  
"I'm Koji and my Spirits are Light." Koji said.  
  
Kouchi stood beside Koji. "And my name is Kouchi, Koji's brother that uses the Darkness Spirits."   
  
Tommy bowed. "And I am Tommy. My Spirits are Ice."  
  
JP gave out a thumbs up. "I am JP, the Spirits of Thunder are my partners."  
  
Zoe giggled and smiled. "Last, I am Zoe. I have the Spirits of Wind with me."  
  
"Intresting..." Chatsuramon said. "What about your 4 Digimon friends there?"  
  
"I am Bokomon, the Keeper of the Book." Bokomon said, holding out his book.   
  
"And I am Neemon, the Keeper of my Pants." Neemon said. (Don't think he is holding out his pants. This IS a 'G' rated story, you know)  
  
"My name is Patamon, Rookie form of Great Angel Seraphimon." Patamon said, flying in front of Chatsuramon's face.  
  
"And what about you, little one?" Chatsuramon asked, glancing at Veemon.  
  
Veemon scratched the back of his head, nervously. "My name is Veemon, I am the little brother of the leader in Dragon Village called Raidramon."  
  
"Raidramon's little brother?!" Labramon gasped. "Wow! Where is he?!"  
  
Bokomon grabbed Labramon and clamped his mouth. "Quiet, fool!"  
  
"Where is Raidramon?" Neemon asked.  
  
Bokomon sweatdropped and used pants-slap on Neemon. "That includes you too!"  
  
Veemon giggled and turned to Chatsuramon. "Something bad happened at my village and I don't know if Raidramon survived or not."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, little one." Chatsuramon said. "But, tell me. What is your business at Howling Mountain? Why are the Legendary Warriors doing here?"  
  
"Apart from freeing Inumon's heart from pain..." Divinemon mumbled.  
  
"We will explain everything..." Koji said, stepping up to Chatsuramon. "You see, it all started when me and my friends arrived at Carbos Town..."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"There, my lord!" The Digimon said, with eyeballs on his body. "Canine Village."  
  
"Good..." He said, before facing the other 4 in his group. "Shall we?"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
".... And thats what happened." Koji finished. "We have 4 pieces of Valmarmon with us and this evil Digimon the Great Angels banished is trying to revive the Evil God."   
  
Labramon sweatdropped. "And you explained your whole adventure in one breath in 4 minutes.... This is amazing..."  
  
Inumon chuckled before putting on a serious face. "That isn't good. It took Granasmon, the Good Lord, 7 days to defeat Valmarmon. Our world will be in chaos if he comes back!"  
  
"We need to stop this guy and Valmarmon will never return!" Takuya said. "Any ideas?"  
  
Chatsuramon sighed. "Believe it or not. I know who this Digimon is..."  
  
"What? You do!?" Zoe gasped.  
  
Chatsuramon nodded. "Hes been living in a castle that is somewhere on this island. Was able to free himself from the spell the held him within the castle. Though, it doesn't last long. It only lasts for 2 hours."  
  
"Chatsuramon, can you tell us this Digimon's name?" Gigachumon asked.  
  
"Yes, I will..." Chatsuramon said. "His name is..."  
  
Suddenly, there was a huge shout from outside after an explosion. Everyone turned their heads to the source of the noise in shock.  
  
"What the heck is that?!" Divinemon asked.  
  
"I think there is trouble!!!" Neemon gulped.  
  
"Everybody, come on!" Takuya said, running out of Chatsuramon's hut.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Outside, Takuya and his friends could see a familiar figure that stood over some injured Garurumons. The eyeballs on his body glared at Kouchi while the main 2 eyes on the figure's face was narrowed as he said... "Kouchi, I am here..."  
  
"Who the heck is that guy?!" Gigachumon asked.  
  
Kouchi shook as he held his D-Tector tightly. "That... That is.... This is... DUSKMON!!!"  
  
"Him again... Not him again..." Veemon said, shaking in fear.  
  
Duskmon laughed. "Nice for you to remember me."  
  
Takuya gritted his teeth. "Listen to me, Duskmon! Even if we don't know how you are alive, we WILL beat you to a pulp!"  
  
"I would like to see you do that to me but, you can't as I am not alone." Duskmon said.  
  
"Got that right, my dusky buddy." Said the infamous ShadowArbormon, a darker version of Arbormon, as he stood beside Duskmon. "Hey, mutt. Nice to see you again."  
  
"YOU!!!" Snarled Inumon. "ShadowArbormon!!! Where is Huskymon!?!?"  
  
"Oh, she is safe... Somewhere..." ShadowArbormon said, laughing. "Now, wheres the rest of our wonderful troops?"  
  
"Here I am." Said a small orge with a large nose, and his body is dark Very, very dark. "Me want to bash the Warriors."  
  
"Grumblemon?" Tommy said, blinking in surprise. "Is that you?"   
  
"Haha! Guess again, kid. Me not Grumblemon. Me known as ShadowGrumblemon." Said the evil Warrior of Earth, laughing.  
  
"You know, sugar. Ya should learn ta speak proper english there, y'all." Said a dark blue female creature, coming out of the shadows.  
  
"Ranamon?!" Zoe gasped. "Whats going on here?!"  
  
"The name is ShadowRanamon, sugar. And our master will explain it to y'all." ShadowRanamon said, smiling evily. "Now, where is our last member of our team?"  
  
"I have a funny feeling in my gut that I know who the last member is..." Bokomon mumbled.  
  
"Maybe because you are hungry..." Neemon suggested.  
  
"Because thou thos knows who the last member is." Said a humanoid creature with mirrors on his arms. His colour was very dark green. "My name is not Mercurymon but, thou real name of thou person in front of you is called ShadowMercurymon!"  
  
JP couldn't believe his eyes. "Duskmon, ShadowArbormon, ShadowGrumblemon, ShadowRanamon and ShadowMercurymon!? What the heck is going on here?!?!"  
  
"I explain to you. You see, I have created them. They are known as the Shadow Warriors, the more powerful Digimon versions of the original Warriors." Came a voice, belonging to a humanoid Digimon, whose face couldn't been seen due to the red cloak he is wearing. "Hello there, Digidestined. Bet you don't know me."  
  
"No, I don't..." Takuya said, glaring at the new arrival. "Who the heck are you?!"  
  
"He must be the Digimon the Great Angels banished!" Koji said.   
  
Chatsuramon bowed his head. "Yes... That is him all right..."  
  
"Should have known it was him!" Bokomon cried out. "That is Daemon!!!"  
  
"Daemon!?" The Digidestined said, together.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Daemon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Evil Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Evil Inferno, Evil Flapping  
  
(Davis) Aw man! Not this guy! Daemon is one tough evil Digimon that not even Imperialdramon can defeat! His Evil Inferno can really turn up the heat! No one knows what is underneath that cloak of his... Though, I don't wanna find out.  
  
*************************  
  
"Man... He looks scary..." Tommy said.  
  
"No matter! We have to fight them!" Takuya said, taking a step forward.  
  
Daemon laughed. "Yes, that is why we are here. To fight you to show this pathetic village that the Legendary Warriors will fall to our doom!"  
  
"That will never happen." Kouchi said. "As long as we believe in ourselves, each other and our Spirits, we will win!"  
  
"Go on then, welps!" ShadowMercurymon said, smiling. "Fight us."  
  
Veemon's face was full of fate. "Everybody... GO!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" "AGUNIMON!!!" "LOBOMON!!!" "KAZEMON!!!" "LOWEMON!!!" "KUMAMON!!!" "BEETLEMON!!!"  
  
"Impressive. But, me no scared!" ShadowGrumblemon said, smirking.  
  
"You should be because, we are going to fight till the bitter end!" Agunimon said.  
  
Chatsuramon turned to Inumon. "Get the villagers out of here! We can't let anyone get hurt!"  
  
"But, what about the Garurumon that is near Duskmon?" Inumon asked.  
  
Duskmon laughed as he kicked Garurumon to Inumon's feet. "Have him. He is not worth my strength."  
  
Labramon growled. "You will pay for that!"  
  
"Labramon, no! This is their fight, we must let them do this." Divinemon said, sadly.  
  
"Everyone! GO!!!!!!!" Agunimon yelled out as he and the 5 other Warriors ran towards Daemon and his Shadow Warriors.  
  
With one small nod, the Shadow Warriors ran towards their opponent. Duskmon faces against Lowemon, ShadowMercurymon faces Lobomon, ShadowArbormon faces Beetlemon, ShadowRanamon faces Kazemon and ShadowGrumblemon faces Kumamon. All Daemon faces is....   
  
"Pryo Fists!!!" Agunimon yelled as he fired two fire balls from his fists.  
  
Daemon just laughed but, he fell to the ground as he felt the flames from Agunimon. Since he was the same size as Agunimon, the Warrior of Flame grabbed him by the collar and held him in front of his face. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, you can!" Agunimon said, holding his rage before he could let go.  
  
Meanwhile, Lobomon wasn't having any luck against ShadowMercurymon.  
  
"Howling Laser!!!" The Warrior of Light yelled as fired a laser from his arm gun.  
  
ShadowMercurymon smirked. "Thou foolish creature. I am like the original Mercurymon." He said, as he held the right mirror on his arm up, the attack from Lobomon was absorbed into it. Lobomon gasped. "As thou can see, I can absorb attacks and deflect them to its opponent."  
  
"Like in Pajira Village? With the Kokatorimon?!" Lobomon gasped.  
  
"Thats right. Now, fell thy power of your own attack!" ShadowMercurymon said, as he held his left mirror up and fired a darker version of Lobomon's Howling Laser. "Shadow Reflection!!!"  
  
Lobomon grunted from his own attack and fell to his knees in pain. "This... This can't be happening... I... hope the others are doing all right..."  
  
"Shall we dance?" ShadowArbormon asked, as he started to attack Beetlemon with his fists and feet. "Black Roundhouse Punt!!!"  
  
Beetlemon blocked the attacks and smalled his fist onto the ground, crackling with electricity. "Sure, let me get you warmed up! Thunder Fist!!!"  
  
"YIKES!!!" ShadowArbormon yelled out, as he felt the electricity going through his body. "I heard of shock dance, but this is crazy!!"  
  
"Score 1 for the Good guys!" Beetlemon said.  
  
Kazemon frowned as he faced against ShadowRanamon, as the evil Water Warrior stood on a pond. "And how are you today, sugar?"  
  
"I was find, until you show up." Kazemon said, before he went into a whirlwind with her legs flying about. "Tempest Twist!!!"  
  
"Ah ah..." ShadowRanamon said, smirking as she waved a finger. "Ya shouldn't do that, sugar. I AM the Evil Warrior of Water and I AM on my domain." With that, she sunk underneath the water.  
  
Kazemon stopped her attack and gasped. "Where did she go...?"  
  
With those words, ShadowRanamon came out of her hiding place and grabbed Kazemon in a hold-lock. "Never left ya guard down, sugar. Because, y'all never know what happens next. Now, excuse ma for one teeny weeny second." With that, she placed her hand of on Kazemon's waist and Zoe's D-Tector came out of nowhere."  
  
Kazemon gasped. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Nothin', sugar. Just looking for a piece of Val boy, thats all." ShadowRanamon said as she drew out a ball of Digi-code. "Ah nuts, this is just a ball of data. Don't ya have a piece of Valmarmon, you flying fool?"  
  
"Nope." Kazemon simply said before she tossed ShadowRanamon off her shoulder. "Never have, never will. Now, lets fight!"  
  
"With pleasure, I'm sure." ShadowRanamon smirked before she fired a cloud of black water. "You need a good wash, and my attack with help ya. Vile Draining Rain!!!"  
  
"Hurricane Wave!!!" Kazemon yelled.  
  
Duskmon locked his red swords against Lowemon's Shadow Lance. "Listen to me, Kouchi! I am the true warrior! Join me!"  
  
"How about NO!" Lowemon roared as he drew his lance away and fired his... "Shadow Meteor!!!"  
  
Duskmon grunted as he used his swords to block Lowemon's attack. "You will never win, Kouchi! I will win against you!"  
  
"I'm not giving up! Not today or the future! I will beat you!!!" Lowemon cried out.  
  
"Then, you shall die!!!" Duskmon roared as he broke free of Lowemon's attack and rushed forward.  
  
Lowemon gasped as he blocked Duskmon's sword attack again with his lance. "Boy, this will not be easy. Big question is, how can he be alive...?"  
  
"Black Seismic Sledge!!!" ShadowGrumblemon yelled out as he tried to hit Kumamon with his sledge. "Stand still, you little ice bear!"  
  
Kumamon landed and fired a barrage of snowballs from his blaster. "How about YOU stand still?! Blizzard Blaster!!!"  
  
"Ow! Argh! Thats cold! Yikes!!" ShadowGrumblemon cried out as he danced around with balls of snow hitting him. "Argh! Me not like this!!!"  
  
Agunimon pushed Daemon into an open area where he placed his foot on the Evil Digimon's chest. "Now, answer me! How did you bring back Duskmon and created the Shadow Warriors?!"  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!! Why should I tell you, you foolish weakling?" Daemon asked, laughing.  
  
"Because, if you don't, I will beat the Digi-code right outta ya!" Agunimon said, holding his fist near Daemon's covered face.  
  
Daemon chuckled then, sighed. "Fine, I shall tell you. I was able to cast a spell on me to leave the castle for 2 hours each day."  
  
"Yeah, I heard that one, except the each day part." Agunimon said. "So?"  
  
"When our Contient arrived back into the Digital World, I was able to teleport to Cherubimon's lair where 5 Legendary Spirits were waiting for me. There, I was able to clone 4 of the 5 Spirits and leave before Cherubimon comes back."  
  
"You cloned the Spirits?!" Agunimon gasped.  
  
"Thats right. I was able to clone the Metal, Ground, Wood and Water Spirits of the Human kind." Daemon continued. "I didn't had time to clone the Darkness Spirit when Cherubimon came back, so I decided to come back another time."  
  
"Continue, buddy! Continue!" Agunimon said, still holding his fist to Daemon's face.  
  
"To enable me to clone the Darkness Spirits and the Beast Spirits that belonged to the same elements, I took a sample of their Digi-code without them knowing it. I took my chance to take some Digi-code when they started to Slide Evolve into their Human forms." Daemon continued.  
  
"Beast forms?! You mean, the Shadow Warriors have Beast forms?!" Agunimon gasped.  
  
"Yes, let me show you." Daemon said before he called out to his Shadow Warriors. "My dear warriors, show them your next form!"  
  
ShadowArbormon complied after he got free from Beetlemon's electrical attack. "SHADOWARBORMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! BLACKPETALDRAMON!!!"  
  
"What the?!" Beetlemon gasped.  
  
ShadowRanamon complied after being knocked out of the pond by Kazemon. "SHADOWRANAMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! BLACKCALMARAMON!!!" In ShadowRanamon's place was a lady sitting ontop of a squid. Her colour was a dark blue. "Whadda ya think now, sugar?"  
  
"Oh no...." Kazemon said, gasping.  
  
The sound of swords freeing itself from Lowemon's lance as Duskmon jumped back. "DUSKMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! VELGEMON!!!" A giant black bird flew over Lowemon as he laughed.  
  
"This can't be happening..." Lowemon said, in fear.  
  
"SHADOWGRUMBLEMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! BLACKGIGASMON!!!" In place of ShadowGrumblemon was a darker brown version of Gigasmon. "My turn, kiddy."  
  
Kumamon gasped. "How the...?!"  
  
Agunimon was horrified as he witness this then, turned back to Daemon. "How did you bring Duskmon to life?! And why isn't ShadowMercurymon going into his Beast form yet?!"  
  
"The Dark Beast Spirit of Metal isn't ready yet and Duskmon is alive because some of Kouchi's DNA is in there. I caught some when he Slide-Evolve..." Daemon explained. "And now, its time to put my plan into action!"  
  
"What plan?!" Agunimon said before Daemon pushed him off and grabbed the Warrior's hip. "What do you think you are doing?!"  
  
Daemon brought out Takuya's D-Tector and took out a small object. "Perfect, just what I need."  
  
"What do you need?!" Agunimon said, as he broke free from Daemon's hold, still keeping his D-Tector in tact. "What is this?!"  
  
"Let's just say your doom is nearby." Daemon said, as he held the plam of his hand to show Agunimon a familiar object. "Remember this?!"  
  
Agunimon gasped. "No... No... Thats the Eye of Valmarmon!!! You took the Eye of Valmarmon!!!"  
  
"Yes. Eye of Valmarmon, also known as ValEyemon." Daemon said, laughing. "Now, I got what I came for. You must go."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere!" Agunimon yelled out.  
  
"Oh, you are now..." Daemon said, as he raised the palm of his hand to fire a burst of flame towards Agunimon. "Evil Inferno!!!"  
  
Agunimon jumped high to duck Daemon's attack. "Everyone!!! Beast Evolve!!!"  
  
"AGUNIMON/LOBOMON/LOWEMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! BURNINGGREYMON/KENDOGARURUMON/KAISERLEOMON!!!"  
  
"BEETLEMON/KUMAMON/KAZEMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! METALKABUTERIMON/KORIKKAKUMON/ZEPHYRMON!!!"  
  
BurningGreymon tackled Daemon and pushed him into a big rock. "You are not going anywhere! Give me back that Valmarmon piece! I will not let you bring back Valmarmon!!!"  
  
"I don't think so..." Daemon said, not scared or fazed by BurningGreymon.  
  
"Hmm... Thou thinks thy Beast form can defeat me?!" ShadowMercurymon said, smirking.  
  
KendoGarurumon growled. "Yes... And you know why?! Because 'thy' Beast form can hurt ya, even when you got those mirrors up! They can counter special attacks but, can they counter physical attacks like my.... Howling Star!!!"  
  
ShadowMercurymon gasped as KendoGarurumon zoomed forward with his wings outwards. "Oh no... I can't counter those.. Methinks it is time to make my leave..." With that ShadowMercurymon disappered without a trace...  
  
KendoGarurumon smiled as he stopped. "Whos 'thy fool' now, huh?"  
  
Zephyrmon fired off 4 pink balls of air to BlackCalmaramon. "Plasma Pods!!!"  
  
BlackCalmaramon moaned as she felt those attack. "You little... I will teach ya a lesson you will never forget!!!" With that, she jumped into the air and started to spin. "Time to say bye, sugar! This will win me some goodies. Even though this is the first time I used my Beast form."  
  
Zephyrmon smirked. "First time, huh? I'm gonna enjoy this."  
  
"Vemon Titanic Tempest!!!" BlackCalmaramon yelled out as she started to spin downwards, but then flew away with dizzy eyes. "What is happening?!!?"  
  
"You haven't master the Beast Spirit yet!" Zephyrmon said. "I think you will need some practise there, sugar."  
  
"I will get you for this! I will! Mark my words!!!" With that, BlackCalmaramon flew away.  
  
"BlackCalmaramon go bye bye." BlackGigasmon said before facing Korikkakumon. "Now, yous give me piece of Valmarmon or I bash you to a pulp!"  
  
"Think again!" Korikkakumon said.  
  
"Right. Yous be sorry." BlackGigasmon said as he leapt into the air. "Yami Tectonic Slam!!!"  
  
"I think not, YOU will be sorry!" Korikkakumon said, as he threw his dreadlocks towards BlackGigasmon. "Frozen Arrowheads!!!"  
  
BlackGigasmon gasped. "NO!!!!" When Korikkakumon's attack hit BlackGigasmon in the air, the evil Earth Warrior was thrown into the air and flew away. "I will get you next time!!"  
  
"Now then, I will beat ya up like I did to dragon boy and his friends there." BlackPetaldramon said as his leaf mane started to spin and firing off black leaves. "Yami Leaf Cyclone!!!"  
  
But, that attack did not hurt MetalKabuterimon. "All right. My turn! Bolo Thunder!!!"  
  
"YAHH!!!" BlackPetaldramon cried out as he felt MetalKabuterimon's attack. "All right, I will have ta resort to plan B."  
  
"And what is that?" MetalKabuerimon asked.  
  
"Leave... Its time for my beddy byes..." BlackPetaldramon said, as he yawned and walked away.  
  
MetalKabuterimon blinked and sweatdropped. "Okay.... That.... was intresting..."  
  
KaiserLeomon was having a hard time battling Velgemon. Unlike the others, he was losing.   
  
"I can't give up..." KaiserLeomon said, as he tried to stand up. "I will NEVER give up!"  
  
"Surrender to me, Kouchi. And I might let you live." Velgemon said as he fired off a beam from his third eye. "Dark Vortex!!!"  
  
KaiserLeomon leapt up into the air as Velgemon's attack missed. The pump on his back started to move, making a black ball in the Beast Warrior's mouth bigger and bigger. "Take this! Take this, you monster!!! Ebony Blast!!!"  
  
Velgemon roared as the attack hit him and he turned around, flying away. "You are a fool, Kouchi! When we face next time, you shall DIE!!!"  
  
"Bring it!" KaiserLeomon roared as Velgemon flew away. "Bring it on, you coward!!!"  
  
"You see that, Daemon?" BurningGreymon asked. "Your troops ran off."  
  
Daemon laughed. "Oh well, at least I've got what I came for. I will leave you alone now."  
  
"No way, your not leaving until you give me that Eye back! Even if I have to beat you down!" BurningGreymon said as he unleashed his... "Wildfire Tsunami!!!"  
  
Before the flames could hit Daemon, the Evil Digimon vanished into thin air. "We will meet next time, Digidestined. We will meet again next time..."  
  
BurningGreymon roared with anger as Daemon vanished, along with the Eye of Valmarmon!  
  
"They won! They won!" Neemon said, happily as he danced with Labramon. "Yippie!"  
  
Labramon had spirals in his eyes. "I'm getting dizzy here!"  
  
"The Shadow Warriors... Led by Daemon... This isn't good..." Bokomon said, gulping.  
  
"What shall we do now, Chatsuramon?" Gigachumon asked.  
  
Gigachumon was silent before he sighed and said. "Inumon, Divinemon. Prepare the guest huts for Takuya and his friends. I have a feeling that they need our help to stop Daemon..."  
  
Inumon and Divinemon nodded while Veemon and Patamon watched.  
  
"Onii-chan..." Veemon said, sadly. "I promise Duskmon will not get away with this..."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"I can't believe I lost all because ma Beast Spirit is not controlled yet!" ShadowRanamon said, as she was hopping mad at a lair inside Daemon's castle.  
  
"HA! Thou foolish female twit! You have to thy learn to control Beast Spirit before facing them again." ShadowMercurymon said, smiling. "Thats what Duskmon, ShadowGrumblemon and ShadowArbormon did. They learned to control theirs while you just say that thy Beast Spirit shall be controlled on the first try."  
  
"Oh, be quiet, you metal fool." ShadowRanamon said, pouting before she brought out a ball of Digi-code. "I was able to swipe this off Kazemon."  
  
"Intresting." ShadowMercurymon said, smiling. "I think we can make that into some use..."  
  
ShadowRanamon smiled. "Good. Now, we already have 2 pieces of Valmarmon and Daemon was able to get 1 more. So, let's find a way to get the remaining 4."  
  
"That is right, my loyal friend. One day, thy Evil God shall return." ShadowMercurymon said, gazing into the stars. "And bring destruction to the Digital World! Hahaha!!!!!!"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Night time has arrived over Canine Village and everyone was asleep. All except one...  
  
Kouchi was still awake. He couldn't really sleep because he was still thinking about Duskmon. He still wondering how Duskmon can exist without him? The Digidestined of Darkness looked beside him and he saw Koji. He was still sleeping in the other bed.   
  
Kouchi sighed and got out of bed, slips his shoes on and He carefully put his shoes on his feet and he get out of the hut without waking up Koji.  
  
Kouchi walked in the camps of Howling Mountains and he relaxed with the cold breeze night in his face. Then, he heard a beautiful sound. Kouchi looked around and he saw Inumon, he was sitting on a rock near a lake and he was playing a strange kind of flute (The flute is just like Melody's flute from Pokemon-The Movie 2000). Kouchi never heard a song so beautiful like the one that Inumon was playing. Inumon stopped to playing the flute and he looked at Kouchi.  
  
"Hey Kouchi, shouldn't you be in the bed now?" Asked Inumon as Kouchi sighed.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. There so much stuff in my mind." Said Kouchi to Inumon. "What was the song you were playing a while ago? It was really beautiful" asked Kouchi, trying to change the subject.  
  
"It was called Endless Tale (Second Ending song of Digimon Frontier, Japanese Version). Huskymon taught me that. Erm, do you want to talk about what is upsetting you?" Asked Inumon.   
  
Kouchi though for a moment. Maybe talking with Inumon about his problem with Duskmon was not a bad idea after all. He didn't wanted to bother Koji about that.  
  
"Do you know Duskmon?" Kouchi asked.  
  
Inumon nodded. "Yes. Bokomon told me about Duskmon, created by Cherubimon." Inumon said. "Why do you ask that?"  
  
"Well, he used a part of me but thanks to Koji, he was defeat and I got the real spirits of AncientSphinxmon but, somehow he's back and he wants me." Said Kouichi to Inumon.   
  
Inumon understood what Kouchi was so upset. He was afraid of facing Duskmon again and being him again. The evil Warrior of Darkness...  
  
"Kouchi, would you follow me, please?" Asked Inumon as Kouchi nodded to him.  
  
Inumon led Kouichi into a cave. Inumon used his Hell Arrows to light up the torches as they entered to the cave. Kouchi was totally amazed as he saw giant chains and handcuffs. He wonders why Inumon brought him to a place that looked more a dungeon in that old medieval movies where dragons were chained.  
  
"Inumon, why did you bring me here?" Asked Kouchi finally breaking the silent. Inumon sighed.  
  
"Do you know what happens when a Digimon Dark Digivolve? They loose totally their control. Never stops until they are tired or defeated." Said Inumon  
  
"Yes. I know that. It happened once when Veemon Dark Digivolve into ShadowExVeemon. Lucky, we were able to help him come back." Kouchi said. "But, it doesn't explain why you brought me to this dungeon."  
  
The Hell Hound Digimon continued. "ChaosInumon is my Dark Mega form. It was after when ShadowArbormon kidnapped Huskymon and I Digivolved into that monster. I lost my self control and I defeated half of the population in the Howling Mountains."   
  
Kouichi's eyes widen in horror. "Oh no..."  
  
" Chatsuramon had no choice but to call all the Deva Digimon that he knows along with some strong Digimon to help him to chain me in this dungeon. I stayed here for long 10 days and 9 nights." Said Inumon to the Digidestined of Darkness.  
  
"But today you had some control in your Dark form." Remarked Kouchi to Inumon as he nodded. "When we faced against you and didn't do any damage on you."  
  
"That's right. It's because my friends were always in my side though I had knocked down a lot of innocent Digimon. They helped me to I take over the control in my Dark form. But they still know that I can still loose the control over in my Dark form but they don't care, Labramon, Divinemon, Chatsuramon and the other Digimon in the Howling Mountains will always help me, whatever it comes." Inumon said.  
  
"How come you didn't change back when you attacked us?" Kouchi asked.  
  
"I was still upset and my Dark form feeds on pain of its Rookie form. When I smelled Patamon's scent, it calmed me down and helped me become my Rookie self. That little guy sure has amazing powers, doesn't he?" Inumon said, smirking.  
  
"Being as he use to be Seraphimon, no wonder." Kouchi said, smiling.  
  
"Heh. Duskmon is your Dark side but you will not face him alone because you will have your brother and friends to help you." Said Inumon smiling at the Digidestined of Darkness.   
  
"As well as Lowemon and KaiserLeomon." Kouchi said, looking at his D-Tector.  
  
Inumon smirked. "Yeah, that too."  
  
"Thanks Inumon. You helped me a lot." Said Kouchi smiling back to the Dark Hound digimon.  
  
"You welcome. Do you want drink some tea with me, Kouchi? Chatsuramon does a good tea and he still is awaken in this time. I think he doesn't mind to have some company for a tea drink." Said Inumon, smiling to the young child of Darkness.  
  
"Yes, I will. Thank you." Kouchi said. He thought some tea and a good chat with Inumon and Chatsuramon would make him to forget a little his problems with Duskmon.  
  
"Good, then. Come on." Inumon said, as he blew the torches out and led Kouchi out of the cave.  
  
"Inumon. I think its 11:10 in the night." Kouchi said. "Why would Chatsuramon be up this late?"  
  
Inumon gave an evil grin. "Lets just say that his little brother, Labramon, has trouble sleeping tonight. Hes having nightmares of getting beaten by a Gatomon."  
  
"Why is that bad?" Kouchi asked.  
  
"Labramon is a Rookie and Gatomon is a Champion." Inumon said. "Its a normal night for us people of Howling Mountain."  
  
Kouchi had to laugh at that.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
(Rika) So, what are they going to do now? What is Daemon's evil plan gonna be next? What was that ball of Digi-code stolen from Kazemon? FInd out in future chapters of Digimon Frontier!  
  
Next chapter will have 2 new Digimon. One that Pyra knows and one that AnT knows. Also, to figure out what this ball of Digi-code is... Here is a clue... Who was the first Digimon in my story to Dark Digivolve? See ya next time. 


	23. Digidestined Night! Huh? Karoke Night?

(Guardromon) Daemon, the Digimon who was banished by the Great Angels, arrived at Canine Village to fight the Digidestined with his Shadow Warriors. The members are ShadowMercurymon, ShadowRanamon, ShadowGrumblemon, ShadowArbormon and Duskmon. After a big battle, the Digidestined won while Daemon and his Warriors left with a ball of Digi-code from Zoe's D-Tector... And the Eye of Valmarmon from Takuya's D-Tector... 

DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 23:Digidestined Night! New Allies, Come Forth!

By Ninetalesuk.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: After reading Epsilon's comment, all I can say is that I cannot change the names of the Shadow Warriors and their attacks. Though, thanks to you, you have given me a funny idea for the start of this chapter. And, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon WILL appear. Don't ya worry about that. And there will BE another Fusion Evolution with one of the Digidestined in future chapters. Stay tune to find out.

Ryumon belongs to Pyra, along with his Digivolved forms. Kuzaimon is AnT's Digimon that appeared during the 'PokeWorld Tour' chapters in the Digimon/Pokemon crossover story 'Mon Wars'. Kuzaimon is the Ultimate form of Ash's Chikorita when she evolves into Meganium as a Champion level. More infomation, read his story!

Also, this might be a pointless story but... At least the Digidestined will have some fun... The doesn't include fighting...

Hidden somewhere on Howling Mountain is a dark and dangerous looking castle that belongs to Lord Daemon, the creator of the Shadow Warriors. Inside his main chamber, the Demon Lord was sitting on his throne and looked down at two of his Shadow Warriors.

"My Lord, I was wondering if y'all could give me a better name." ShadowRanamon said as the Dark Warrior of Water kneeled down at Daemon's feet. "My name sounds weird."

"Mine too." ShadowGrumblemon said, walking beside ShadowRanamon. The Dark Warrior of Earth pointed to his chest in a 'non-pure English speaking' kind of way. "Me name sounds like me have been mumbling a lot."

Daemon sighed. "I'm sorry but, you will have to stick with your names that came from the real Spirits and the words 'Shadow' and 'Black' will be with you forever."

"Thats too bad, sugar." ShadowRanamon said, sighing. "I would like ta choose a name."

ShadowGrumblemon sniggered. "Oh, what would that be? DarkWhiningmon? YamiCan'tControlHerBeastSpiritYetmon?"

"Oh, be quiet, you rock head!" ShadowRanamon said, in a huff.

Daemon smirked. "What about you, my friend. What would your suitable name be if you had the chance to change it?"

"Me don't know yet." ShadowGrumblemon said, scratching his head.

"No surprise there, y'all." Said ShadowRanamon as she smirked. "I've got one. Why don't ya name be DarkGrottomon?"

"YAAA!" ShadowGrumblemon cried out, as he drew a mallet out of the ground and started to throw it around. "Me not like it! Me not like it!"

ShadowRanamon ducked from the mallet. "Watch out, you nitwit! Ya almost knocked me outta the park! Calm down, whats wrong with it!"

"Mes not like that name. Not suitable for Dark Warrior of Ground." ShadowGrumblemon said, as he placed his mallet away.

ShadowRanamon grabbed her head and screamed. "Ya rock-head fool! Your Earth! Not Ground! Earth! Do I have ta spell it out ta ya?"

"Ground and Earth are same thing, water drip!" ShadowGrumblemon shouted. "Just like ShadowMercurymon's element! Metal and Steel!"

"No they not! They are completly different! Believe me!" ShadowRanamon yelled out.

While ShadowGrumblemon and ShadowRanamon argued, Daemon left while he laughed and walked into a room where the remaining Warriors were standing over a strange brown creature.

"Ah, thou Lord is here." ShadowMercurymon said, as he turned around. "Why thy brings you here?"

Daemon walked beside ShadowMercurymon and smirked. "Just getting out of an arguement between 'YamiCan'tControlHerBeastSpiritYetmon' and 'DarkGrottomon.' So, he is finally been born, has he?"

"Yes, sir. This piece of filth is the Body of Valmarmon. The weakest of the 7 pieces. And a stupid name with stupid attacks to be exact. ValBodymon!" ShadowArbormon said, kicking the brown creature with a small laugh.

DIGIMON INFORMATION

NAME:ValBodymon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Mutant Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Dark Slam, Body Blast.

(Matt) The Body of Valmarmon. The weakest piece of Valmarmon but, using his disgusted looks, he gains the upper hand and crushes his prey with the Body Blast attack. It draws in negative energy before unleashing a huge shockwave! I highly doubt we will be seeing him in action as the Shadow Warriors already have defeated him.

Daemon laughed and turned to Duskmon. "Destroy ValBodymon, Duskmon. Then, we shall have 3 pieces while the other 4 to find."

"Of course, my lord." Duskmon said, as he raised his red sword into the air. "So long, ValBodymon." And with that, he swung his sword...

"You are kidding me!" JP cried out as the morning arrived the next day. Takuya was so tired from the fight, he fell asleep and couldn't tell everyone what Daemon told him and took from him yesterday. Now, he was able to tell them when he was refreshed and JP wasn't calm when he heard the news. "Daemon took the Eye of Valmarmon!"

Takuya nodded sheepishly. Around him were Koji, Kouchi, Veemon, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Zoe, Tommy and Gigachumon as they watched Takuya and JP argued. "Yeah... He did..."

"Why did you let him take it from you! Why!" JP yelled.

Takuya sighed. "He caught me off guard, thats all. I was in shock of how he brought Duskmon and the Shadow Warriors to life..."

Koji stepped up. "Calm down, JP. Its okay."

"Okay! Don't ya remember how we got the Eye of Valmarmon from in the first place! It possessed a young Eevee hybrid child called Eva and we had to fight her when she became ValEyemon!" JP said, in rage. "When the pieces of Valmarmon has taken over a body of either a human or a Pokemon, it devours their soul!"

"You mean the Eye of Valmarmon was eating this girl's soul!" Gigachumon gasped.

Takuya nodded. "Yeah... I'm sorry, you guys. I messed up, huh...?"

"Its not your fault..." Zoe said, placing her hand on Takuya's shoulder. "The same thing happened to me yesterday. ShadowRanamon grabbed me and took out a ball of Digi-code from my D-Tector."

"Ball of Digi-code? Of who?" Veemon asked.

Zoe sighed and looked at her D-Tector. "Dunno yet... But, I have a feeling that we are going to find out someday..."

"So, Daemon has 2 Pieces of Valmarmon, right?" Tommy asked. "After all, along with the Eye, he was the one who awoken the pieces with the Heart of Valmarmon."

"We don't know if he has the remaining pieces along with his collection." Kouchi said, glancing at his D-Tector. "He might have got 4 while I have the remaining 3."

"And we can't destroy the 3 pieces of Valmarmon Kouchi has... According to Zera, the power of these Evil God pieces have become more stronger." Bokomon said. "And one all 7 pieces are together... Valmarmon will return..."

Takuya sighed. "Man, we have to stop Daemon and the Shadow Warriors!"

"Thats going to be a bit difficult. I mean, we have to deal with his defences first." JP said. "Like his Shadow Warriors..."

Patamon flapped his wings in front of Koji. "What about Velene?"

"You mean the Digimon that pretended to be Velene?" Koji asked. "Yeah... We haven't seen her for a long, long time..."

"Last time we saw her and her Knightmon was back at Articuno Village." Tommy said. "She could be working for Daemon."

"Could be or could not be..." Bokomon said before he sighed. "I don't know... But, all I know is that this talking isn't getting us nowhere..."

"Hes right... You have to protect the remaining 3 Valmarmon pieces from Daemon and his cronies." Gigachumon said. "And after watching that battle yesterday, its gonna be hard."

Everyone was silent until Chatsuramon came up to the group with Inumon, Divinemon and Labramon. "Excuse me, children."

"How can we help you, Chatsuramon?" Patamon asked.

"I have noticed that you are very tired from the battles yesterday." Chatsuramon said.

JP laughed. "What battles?"

"Nothing much... Just the battles against Devidramon, ChaosInumon, Daemon and his Shadow Warriors..." Labramon said.

"Is it that much...?" Neemon asked.

Labramon rolled his eyes. "Went right over your head, didn't it?"

"So I think that today, you can relax." Chatsuramon said. "After all, you can't battle properly if you are tired."

"Hes right, you guys." Zoe said. "Lets take this day as a relaxing moment."

"And I have the perfect place in mind to start things off." Divinemon said, smiling. "We will visit the Howling Mountain Primary Village."

"Howling Mountain Primary Village?" The children said, together.

Inumon nodded. "Yes, follow us."

Turns out that the Howling Mountain Primary Village was inside a cave. When the Digidestined arrived in the cave with Chatsuramon, Inumon, Labramon and Divinemon, they were greeted to an amazing site.

There was a lot of greenery on the floor, ponds, trees and some huts. Digi-eggs were resting upon the ground while small Baby and In-Training Digimon hopped around, happily.

"Aw..." Zoe said, as she melted when she saw a small Punimon, hopping over to her. "They are so CUUUUUUTTTTTTEEEEEEEEE!" She picked it up and hugged it.

"She is a good example of girls being tough..." Labramon said, mumbling sarcasticly.

Chatsuramon raised an eyebrow when he saw no one was looking after the new born Digimon. "Hello? Anyone here!"

A Pokemon hybrid whos fur was grey and black and also look like a wolf/hyena hybrid came out from behind a tree, while carrying a Leafmon. This is a female, by the way. "Yes, how can I help you?"

JP blinked. "I have never seen that type of Pokemon before..."

"I have. Thats a Mightyena, a new Dark type Pokemon from the Ruby and Sapphire on the Game Boy Advance." Tommy said. "Don't she look cool?"

"I better get me a copy when I get back in the Human World." Takuya said.

"Who are you!" Inumon growled, taking into a fighting stance. "What are you doing here!"

Before the Mightyena hybrid could say something, a small Digimon came out and stood in front of the hybrid. "Inumon, NO! Shes all right!"

"Who is that Digimon? He looks like a red and black version of Monodramon." Neemon said.

Labramon sighed. "Thats Ryumon, he works here to look after the small Digimon."

DIGIMON INFORMATION

NAME:Ryumon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Mini Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Molten Sphere, Mini Dragon Claw

(Davis) Ryumon is like Guilmon... They are both Virus types but, not evil. This Digimon is created by Pyra and according to her Pokemon, Blaziken... Ryumon is a stubburn, thickhead and act-before-to-think Digimon kind of guy.

(Yolei) Reminds me of you.

(Davis) Shut up...

"Ryumon, who is this!" Divinemon asked. "Where are the others!"

Ryumon sighed. "This is Miss Yena... She is the new caretaker Digimon since Magnadramon vanished into thin air."

Labramon blinked. "Magnadramon is GONE!"

"Oh no! Magnadramon is gone! Shes gone!" Neemon said, running around in a panic.

Veemon sniggered. "You have no idea who Magnadramon is, do you?"

Neemon stopped. "No, I don't."

"Somebody let him out the nutschool, didn't they?" Came another voice, belonging to a female Digimon in a warrior like sorceress outfit. All of it is green, you know. There was also a hard leaf armour on her head made her look like a warrior, but the leaf also made her look like a witch. She was also carrying a staff made out of roots while the top of the staff was glowing green. "So, Lord Chatsuramon. Who are these children with you?"

"Erm... Who is that...?" Takuya asked, blinking.

"I have heard about her..." Gigachumon said. "Her name is Kuzaimon! The Ultimate form of the Grass type Pokemon, Meganium."

Koji raised an eyebrow. "She Digivolved from a Meganium...? Thats weird..."

DIGIMON INFORMATION

NAME:Kuzaimon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Wizard Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Kuza Blast, Sakuya Mahou

(Armadilliomon) Speaking for Ash, while he is hiding... Kuzaimon is Meganium's Ultimate form. She uses her staff to activate her Kuza Blast while the gem on her hat contains Sakuya Mahou, which can revive flowers and plants.

"This is weird..." Tommy said. "First of all, we have Gigachumon as Raichu's Ultimate form and Kuzaimon as Meganium's Ultimate form... Whats next?"

"Give them a couple of minutes, I'm sure the next Ultimate from of a Pokemon will turn up..." Divinemon mumbled. "So, what happened to Magnadramon?"

"Didn't you heard, Divinemon?" Kuzaimon asked as she twirled her staff. "8 days ago, Magnadramon went out to collect some food and she never came back. Miss Yena here is from Pajira Village and decided to help us take care of the little guys until Magnadramon comes back."

"What is a Magnadramon?" Zoe asked.

Bokomon brought his book out and flipped through it. "According to my book, there are 4 Mega level Digimon that are strong enough to become a Great Dragon. Megidramon, Magnadramon, Golddramon and Azulongmon."

"Thats right. Magnadramon wanted to bring life so, she decided to take care of the Primary Village here." Yena said, holding the Leafmon up. "I use to be nursury teachers in Pajira Village, looking after the young humans and Pokemon hybrids but, I quit when the pay was low."

"So, Chatsuramon. Who are these guys?" Ryumon asked.

Chatsuramon smiled. "These 6 Children are called Takuya, Koji, Kouchi, Zoe, JP and Tommy. Otherwise known as the Digidestined, chosen by Lady Ophanimon."

"Lady Ophanimon... Where have I heard that name before..." Ryumon mumbled.

Kuzaimon rolled her eyes. "She is one of the Great Angels, nitwit."

"These children can also evolve into 6 of the 10 Legendary Warriors." Inumon added.

Kuzaimon stared at Inumon. "Your kidding..."

Inumon shook his head as Patamon landed on his shoulder. "Nope. And this Patamon here use to be Lord Seraphimon, another Great Angel."

Yena gasped. "I can't believe this... This is amazing..."

"It will be even more amazing in the future." Kouchi said, smiling.

Kuzaimon came out of her shock and turned to Chatsuramon. "So, why have you bring them here?"

"To help them rest from a battle yesterday. Can you show them around this place?" Chatsuramon asked, as a small Motimon hugged his leg.

Kuzaimon nodded. "All right. Anyone who wants to see the activites these little darlings do, then follow me!" With that, she walked off with Inumon, Neemon, Ryumon, Zoe and JP behind her.

Yena placed Leafmon down between a couple more small Digimon. "Maybe you can help me to look after them so they won't escape."

"Okay." Veemon said, smiling. Then, he spotted a small blue creature running up him. "Oh wow!"

"Who is that, Veemon?" Tommy asked.

Veemon picked up the little creature, who giggled. "This is my In-Training form, DemiVeemon. Ain't he cute?"

"I'll say." Tommy said, as he picked up a small brown Digimon that looks like DemiVeemon. "Hey, who is this one?"

Veemon blinked at it. "I don't know..."

"That is MY In-Training form, Demidramon." Said Divinemon.

Labramon raised an eyebrow at Demidramon. "You use to be him! Ha, can't believe you were THAT small, big guy."

"Look whos talking." Divinemon said, as he picked up a small white blob with brown ears. "Lookie what I found."

Gigachumon bended down at the small Digimon Divinemon was holding. "Who is this?"

"Meet Shaomon, Labramon's In-Training form. Whos small now, eh?" Divinemon smirked.

Labramon blushed. "Never mind..."

"As you can see, there is a lot of Baby and In-Training Digimon." Inumon said. "Viximon, Hopmon, Gigimon, Koromon, MetalKoromon, Yaamon, Kapurimon, Minomon, a lot!"

"Wow... This is molto cool..." Zoe said, in awe. "How do you guys take care of them all?"

Ryumonb shrugged. "Wasn't easy."

"You didn't do anything." Smirked Kuzaimon.

"Shut up!" Ryumon said, glaring at the Ultimate Digimon.

Neemon stopped and sniffed at a yellow flower. "What a pretty flower."

Ryumon walked up to Neemon. "What ever you do. Don't pick the flower in front of Kuzaimon."

"Don't do what in from of Kuzaimon?" Neemon asked.

"This!" Ryumon said, picking the yellow flower out of the ground. "Don't do this!"

"You mean, this?" Neemon asked, picking up a blue flower.

"Yeah, something like..." Ryumon blinked and looked at the flowers he and Neemon picked up. He gulped. "Oh no..."

Kuzaimon saw the picked flower and went into shock. Inumon gulped and grabbed Zoe's and JP's arm. "Come on, you two. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why, whats going to happen?" Zoe asked.

Kuzaimon screamed in anger and charged towards the two Rookie flower-holding Digimon in rage, waving her staff about. "Your gonna pay for that!"

"Thats why..." Inumon said, gulping.

Kuzaimon used her staff to knock Neemon and Ryumon into the air, very high...

"Whoa... She knocked them out of the park!" JP gasped.

"I wonder where are they gonna land?" Zoe asked.

Their questions were answered as Labramon and Bokomon looked up into the sky to see Neemon and Ryumon flying towards them.

"Oh dear..." Bokomon said with a sweatdrop.

"To quote something from WWE's Brock Lesnar..." Labramon said, gulping. "Here comes the pain..."

And they landed with an almight... CRASH!

"We made it!" Neemon said, happily.

Ryumon looked around in confusion. "Yeah, but what did we land on?"

"US!" Bokomon and Labramon cried out, being sat on by Neemon and Ryumon.

Patamon laughed. "Mamapapa! Are you okay?"

"I'm all right, little Patamon. That is, until I kill Neemon." Bokomon said.

"And after I kill Ryumon." Labramon said.

"What?" Both Neemon and Ryumon asked.

Takuya sighed and turned to Koji and Yena. "Is this always normal of ya?"

"Oh yeah..." Yena said, nodding slowly. "Every single day..."

"I feel sorry for ya." Koji said, laughing.

Night time has arrived and the Digidestined were walking through Canine Village with Chatsuramon, Yena, Inumon, Divinemon, Kuzaimon, Neemon and Ryumon covering their ears from a complaining Bokomon and Labramon and Veemon with Patamon flying over his head.

"Koji, this adventure of ours sure made our group bigger, huh?" Kouchi said, turning to his brother that holds the Spirits of Light.

Koji nodded. "Thats right. I bet no ever knew that our group was going to get bigger."

Veemon looked at the Mightyena hybrid and said. "Miss Yena, why are ya with us? Aren't you going to look after the infant Digimon?"

"No worries, Veemon." Said Yena. "The ViElecmon are looking after them now."

"The ViElecmon?" Veemon asked.

"They are the Viral version of Elecmon. They sleep through day and are active at night. So, they take over our job for the night while me, Ryumon and Kuzaimon are free." Yena explained.

"Which reminds me, what shall we do tonight?" Tommy asked.

Inumon grinned. "The Gabumon brothers have opened a Karoke night. Would you like to go."

Before anyone could reply, Divinemon and Labramon yelled out. "NO!"

"Too bad, your coming anyway." Grinned Inumon, as he dragged his frightened friends away towards a hut, laughing all the way.

"What was that all about?" Zoe said, turning to Kuzaimon.

Kuzaimon just shrugged. "Don't ask me, I know nothing about those crazy people over there."

The Digidestined arrived at the hut where they found the whole people from Canine Village, sitting in front of a small stage with a loudspeaker, a CD player and a microphone on a stand.

"Lots and lots of doggies." Patamon said, giggling.

"Garurumon, YamiGarurumon, Dogmon, Dobermon, Terriermon, Gargomon, Kyubimon..." Bokomon mumbled, looking at the Digimon collection. "What a lot of Digimon that resembles canines."

Takuya and JP walked over to the stand where a couple of Digimon were setting up the equipment. "Theres a Gabumon." JP said, pointing to one of the 2 Digimon.

"And whos the other one?" Takuya asked.

"That is BlackGabumon." Gigachumon answered.

DIGIMON INFORMATION

NAME:Gabumon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Data.  
Reptile Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Blue Blaster, Horn Attack

(Matt) My Digimon partner, Gabumon! Like me, he is a mellow type of guy and he will protect his friends with his Blue Blaster.

NAME:BlackGabumon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Reptile Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Petit Fire, Little Horn

(TK) He is just like Gabumon, a mellow type of guy like my brother. His Petit Fire is a darker version of Gabumon's Blue Blaster.

"Hey, kid. Come over here." BlackGabumon said, pointing at Takuya.

Takuya cocked his head. "Okay... Why?"

The Digidestined of Flame's question was answered as he stepped on stage and was handed a microphone by Gabumon. "Your our first guest." Gabumon said.

"Ah nuts..." Takuya said, sweatdropped as he saw his friends trying not to laugh. Then, his face was into a determined face. "I will show them."

Gbaumon pressed play on the CD player and turned to Takuya. "Hit it!"

"Right!" Takuya said, grinning as the music started to play. And he sang so good. When the music finished, everyone clapped while the Garurumon howled.

Bokomon sweatdropped. "Oh be quiet..."

Zoe was clapping hard. "Bravo, Takuya. Bravo!"

"Thank you, thank you." Takuya said, bowing. He fell off when JP came onto the stage and grabbed the microphone before accidently been pushed off.

"My turn. Thank you, Takuya." JP said.

"No problem, JP..." Takuya said, as he was muffled by the fur of a sniggering YamiGarurumon. "Glad to know you are not pushy or anything..."

"All right. Here we go!" JP said, as a different music was played. And just like Takuya, he sang so well as well.

"Not bad, JP." Koji said, smiling as everyone clapped after JP was finished.

"Thank you, Koji." JP said before he looked at Zoe. "What do you think, Zoe?"

Zoe giggled. "It was nice but, Takuya's was wonderful."

JP facefaulted and fell of the stage beside Takuya. "I just can't win, can I...?"

"Nope... You can't." Takuya said, rubbing his head.

Veemon turned to Tommy. "Why not you have a go?"

"Me?" Tommy asked, shocked. "Oh.. okay..."

Gbaumon handed Tommy the microphone after the Digidestined of Ice got onto stage. "Here you are, kid. Don't worry, you will do fine."

"Thank you." Tommy said. He gave out a big sigh as BlackGabumon played another song on the CD player. "Okay. Here goes nothing..." For a little kid, Tommy was such a good singer. Everyone was pleased after he was done.

Takuya clapped as JP helped Tommy get off the stage. "That was great, Tommy!"

"Yeah, never know you had it in you." JP added.

"Aw, thanks guys." Tommy said, blushing.

"Miss Zoe, would you like to sing?" Yena asked.

Zoe giggled. "You bet! Here I come!"

Inumon sniggered. "You know what. Those children sing better than you."

Labramon moaned as Divinemon smiled. "You sing better than us, Inumon. We still have that tape with you and Huskymon..."

"Okay, I'll be quiet..." Inumon said, blushing.

"All right, lets begin." Zoe said, as the 4th song came on. In JP's eyes, she sang like an angel and nothing new about JP's goofyexpression as he was done.

"That was beautiful." Kuzaimon said, smiling. "I enjoyed it."

"Not as much as JP enjoyed it." Said Gigachumon, smirking.

"Oh, Zoe. You were singing so beautifully." JP said, hearts popping over his head.

Zoe giggled as she got off the stage. "Thank you, JP."

"Tommy, go and get some wires. I think we need to hose JP down." Takuya said, dryly. Tommy laughed at that comment.

Koji walked up to the stage and took the microphone. "All right, its my go now."

"Hit it!" BlackGabumon said, as he pressed the play button on the CD player. The song was played and the voice of Koji as he sang was powerful. It was breathtaking as he finished.

"Wow, Koji." Takuya said, blinking as Koji got off the stage while everyone was clapping. "I never knew you sang that good."

"Its a hidden talent." Koji said, smirking. "I wonder if Kouchi can sing as well."

"Here comes your answer." Chatsuramon said as Kouchi got onto stage.

Kouchi smiled as Koji looked him, puzzled. "Your not the only one who can sing." Kouchi said as the 6th music begins to play. Just like his lone wolf brother, Koichi was a great singer. What he sang was beautiful and certainlly made everyone pleased with him.

Koji was miffed as Kouchi left the stage, everyone clapping at that performance. "I... I don't believe it... Hes good..."

"Guess there are some things you two don't know about each other, huh?" Takuya said, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Koji said, also smiling.  
Gabumon walked over to Chatsuramon and said. "Excuse me, sir. Me and brother want to close it for the night. We are getting tired."

"Of course. All right, everyone. Go to bed now." Chatsuramon said.

Kuzaimon bowed. "All right. We will head back to our homes now. We will see you guys later."

"Thats right." Yena said. "We will be back tomorrow. And Ryumon, this way."

Ryumon walked up to Yena and Kuzaimon, blushing. "I went the wrong way again..."

"They were good." Neemon said, as he and Bokomon walked back to their guest hut.

Bokomon nodded. "Yes, I guess so."

Patamon flapped beside Veemon as they followed Bokomon and Neemon. "Papamama and Neemon agreed on something for the first time."

"Heh... Surprised me too." Veemon said, chuckling.

As Chatsuramon left with Gigachumon, Kuzaimon, Yena and Ryumon... Inumon turned his attention to Labramon and Divinemon. "Now, where is the tape?"

"What tape?" Labramon smirked.

Inumon growled. "The one with me singing to Huskymon and being kissed by her!"

"Oh that... Well, if you want it... YOUR GONNA HAVE TA CATCH US FIRST!" Laughed Divinemon as he picked up Labramon and flew away.

"Come back here!" Inumon yelled out, chasing his two friends into the night.

The Digidestined were the last one behind as the Digimon in Canine Village went back to their homes. They laughed as Inumon chased his friends and walked towards the huts they were staying in now. Along the way, they talked.

"Well, this was one intresting day." JP noted.

"I think this will be our only off-day for the time being." Koji said. "After all, we have to stop Daemon from reviving Valmarmon."

"We are also protecting the last 3 pieces of Valmarmon we have got." Kouchi said.

Takuya nodded. "Thats right. Somehow, someway... We have to stop Daemon and his Shadow Warriors at all costs!"

"Yeah!" Tommy agreed.

"And we are the Legendary Warriors... And nothing can stop us..." Zoe said, smiling as she looked at the huge white moon. "Nothing..."

Some miles away from Canine Village, a small creature was walking slowly through the grasses. When the creature spoke, it sounded female. "I sense the Spirits of Thunder. I need the Spirits, to avenge my big brother... To avenge my brother..."

With that. She continued her journey to Canine Village...

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Rika) Glad the Digidestined have enjoyed their relaxation. And I hope they will battle more. Maybe they will fight this creature that is after JP's Spirits. Who knows. To find out, stay tune to the next chapter of Digimon Frontier.

Well, there goes another chapter. And I wonder, does any Tamer or Digidestined have anything to say after this chapter?

Kazu: I do! What was the point of this episode? Apart from relaxing?

Izzy: I think I know that answer. To introduce 3 new characters. Kuzaimon, Yena the Mightyena hybrid and Ryumon.

Thats right. And don't worry, Pyra. Ryumon will Digivolve soon. Just wait and see.

Tentomon: And what about the tape Inumon was talking about? And why was Labramon and Divinemon didn't want to go into the Gabumon brother's Karoke house?

Gomamon: I knew you weren't here. You were having your shell polished, huh?

Tentomon: Which episode?

Tai: Well, to see this scene. Read Episode 11 known as 'From Greymon Mountain to Holy Cathedral! The Painful Memories of Inumon!' to find out about this scene.

Thats right. And, Kuzaimon. Thank you for coming.

Kuzaimon: My pleasure. Now, if you excuse me, I have to find my Ashy boy.

Kuzaimon runs off, knocking Davis and Matt down

Davis: Somebody stop her!

Matt: With what? Weed killer?

Ryo: I feel sorry for Ash.

Davis: Don't worry, hes hiding safe and sound.

Kari: Where?

Davis: I'm not going to say. Even if you guess that he is hiding in the closet underneath the staircase. I bet you are going to guess that.

Ken: We aren't but, Kuzaimon is.

Davis: Huh! Ah nuts...

Right... Apart from that... I say goodbye for now and stay tune to the next chapter.


	24. Jungle Roar! Wild Cat Jaguarmon!

(Guardromon) For now, the Digidestined spended their next day to relax and with the help of Chatsuramon, they relaxed at the Howling Mountain Primary Village that is home to Baby and In-Training Digimon. At the Primary Village, they met up with 3 new friends. A female Mightyena hybrid called Yena, Kuzaimon and a silly fellow called Ryumon. The Digidestined also sang a few songs to end their relaxation before they start their mission to stop Daemon and his Shadow Warriors... Speaking of the devil, Daemon has the weak Valmarmon piece called ValBodymon, the Body of Valmarmon and to top it off that, some mysterious Digimon is coming to Canine Village and she is after JP and his Spirits!  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 24:Jungle Roar! Wild Cat Jaguarmon!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
Sonic: Hey, everyone! The blue fast dude is here!  
  
MarineAngemon: Whos that?  
  
Kenta: Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega's mascot. Hes so cool!  
  
Monodramon: Oh boy. 'Go-Nuts-Because-Ryo-Is-Here' mode is back...  
  
Lopmon: Except, they are going nuts on Sonic.  
  
Sonic: The author is a bit tired to say something about the Author's Note part so, I'm here just to say a few words.  
  
Knuckles: Thats good. Now, Sonic. Hurry up so we can go and kick Eggman's butt again!  
  
Terriermon: Momentai, o'gullible echidna.  
  
Knuckles: Gullible echidna?!  
  
Terriermon: Yeah, you know. Tricked by Robotnik in Sonic 3, tricked by the same guy in Sonic Adventure and in Episode 5 of the new Sonic X, you were tricked by Robotnik.  
  
Ryo: I think that is why he wants to kick Robotnik's butt, for tricking him 3 times.  
  
Knuckles: You got that right. *Cracks his knuckles*  
  
Kazu: Before we begin, I was wondering if you have asked the author's favourite Pokemon, Sonic.  
  
Sonic: *Smirks* There is no need to ask him, kid. I already know. Its right in front of me. Can you figure it out?  
  
Davis: Eevee?  
  
Agumon: Pikachu?  
  
Tai: Charizard?  
  
Gomamon: Scizor?  
  
Guilmon: Erm.... Arcanine...?  
  
Sonic: Nope, nope, nope, nope and... Oh yeah...  
  
Davis, Tai, Agumon, Gomamon, Guilmon: Yeah?  
  
Sonic: Nope.   
  
Davis, Tai, Agumon, Gomamon, Guilmon: *Anime drop*  
  
Sora: Look, lets have the readers guess and maybe you can tell them what is the author's favourite Pokemon in the next chapter.  
  
Sonic: Sure. I bet it won't be too hard. The name is right in front of them.  
  
Kenta: Where? I can't see it!  
  
Impmon: Oh, be quiet...  
  
Sonic: Anyway... Jaguarmon, the new Digimon that is appering in this chapter, is made and owned by Youkai Youko. Just like she own Inumon and his Digivolved forms. And now, let the story begins... Shall we?  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
After the Karoke night the Digidestined had, Takuya and his friends were lucky enough to get a good night sleep. Besides which, a mysterious Digimon was coming towards the village and was after JP for his Spirits only.  
  
It was the next morning upon Canine Village and JP exited the guest hut he was sleeping in, fully clothed and holding his D-Tector in his hand. He looked at it, remembering the battle against Daemon and the Shadow Warriors two days ago. "Boy, that creep has be stopped. Its a good thing he wasn't able to clone the Spirits of Flame, Thunder, Light, Ice and Wind otherwise we will have a pretty big battle on our hands..."  
  
Kouchi was the second one to be up and about. He soon saw JP leaning against the tree that was beside his hut. He also noticed a little Digimon creeping up behind JP. At first, Kouchi thought that it was a Baby Digimon that lived in this village that wants to play but, Kouchi took another look and gasped. It was a female cat-like Digimon with anger in her eyes. "JP!!!"  
  
JP looked up and Kouchi and smiled. "Mornin' Kouchi!"  
  
"JP! Look out!" Yelled Kouchi as he pointed to the cat Digimon.  
  
JP turned around, in time to see the cat Digimon leaping up on him. "YAAA!!!!!"  
  
"What is going on out there?!" Yelled Zoe as she popped her head out of the window in her hut.  
  
Tommy poked his head out of the hut door and gasped. "JP!!!"  
  
JP was in terror as the cat Digimon growled at him. "Give me those Spirits! NOW!"  
  
Takuya and Koji exited their huts and spotted JP's peril. "What in the...?" Koji gasped.  
  
"JP is in trouble!" Takuya gasped. "By a small cat?!"  
  
Koji noticed something appearing out of the small Digimon. "Not any small cat, Takuya. That small cat has electricity flowing through her body!"  
  
"Ah!! Get her off!" JP shouted as he was nearly hit by the electricity that was coming out of the body of the small cat Digimon.  
  
Kouchi ran towards JP and the cat Digimon, holding his D-Tector out. "Hold on, JP! I coming!"  
  
The cat Digimon whirled her head around, eyes open wide. "What the...?"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! KAISERLEOMON!!!"  
  
"KaiserLeomon! Help!" Yelled JP to the black lion.  
  
The cat Digimon lowered her eyes. "KaiserLeomon.... hmm?"  
  
"Get off my friend NOW!" Roared KaiserLeomon as he leapt up and knocked the cat off JP. "You understand THAT?!"  
  
The cat Digimon got up on her feet and hissed. "You Leomon-wannabe!"  
  
"Not JP's day is it?" Tommy mumbled to himself, as he watched KaiserLeomon and the small cat Digimon glaring at each other. "He was pinned by a small electric cat Digimon and was rescued by a giant black lion. Who is that Digimon anyway?"  
  
While Veemon, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon were talking with Chatsuramon and Divinemon, Labramon and Inumon came to the Guest Huts area to see what was going on. When they arrived, they saw Takuya and Koji helping JP to his feet while KaiserLeomon faced against the cat Digimon.  
  
"Where did that cat come from?!" Labramon gasped, though heart started to appear in his eyes.  
  
Inumon sighed. "Not her again. That is Jaguarmon...."  
  
"Jaguarmon...?" Labramon said.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Jaguarmon.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
Wild Cat Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Jungle Roar, Lighting Bolt.  
  
(Terriermon) She can be the size of a house cat but she's one of fastest Rookie Digimon in the Digital World. Don't call her kitty or else you would take a pretty shock from her with her Lighting Bolt attack. She needs to momentai a little bit more.  
  
*************************  
  
After Inumon was able to seperate KaiserLeomon and Jaguarmon from each other, the group needed some explanation about Jaguarmon's behaviour. They got their answers.  
  
Inumon sighed. "I've seen Jaguarmon sometime. She is a little sister to one of Chatsuramon's friends. She comes from Feline Valley, home to Digimon that resembles cats."  
  
"Feline Valley..." Mumbled Labramon. "Where have I heard that before...."  
  
"So, why did you attack my friend here?" KaiserLeomon growled. "Answer me!"  
  
Jaguarmon gave the Beast Warrior of Darkness a cold stare. "I wanted revenge! Revenge for my brother's death! I wanted these Spirits to make me Digivolve to either my Champion, Ultimate or even my Mega form to destroy those jerks!!!!!"  
  
"But, why me?!" Yelled JP, his face filled with anger. "Why attack ME!?"  
  
"I have the power of electricity inside my body!" Jaguarmon said. "And I sensed the power of the Spirits! The Spirits of Thunder! The Spirits of Thunder that belonged to AncientBeetlemon!"  
  
"AncientBeetlemon?" Takuya said, puzzled. "One of the 10 Ancient Warriors that fought Lucemon?"  
  
"Thats him!" Jaguarmon said. "I need those Spirits to avenge my brother! To make me Digivolve!"  
  
"Jaguarmon! Wait!" Tommy yelled. "The Spirits of Thunder will not help you Digivolve into your Champion form! It will only help you become Beetlemon or MetalKabuterimon!"  
  
"You are lying!" Jaguarmon hissed.  
  
"It's true." Zoe said, standing in front of Tommy in order to protect him. "When we first found the Beast Spirit of Flame, a Shamanmon accidently got that Spirit and became BurningGreymon!"  
  
"Maybe BurningGreymon exist inside Shamanmon!" Jaguarmon replied.   
  
Takuya shook his head. "You're wrong. When I use the Beast Spirit of Flame, I become BurningGreymon!!! Which means, you will either become Beetlemon or MetalKabuterimon...."  
  
Jaguarmon stood shock still. "Then, trying to take the Spirits of Thunder will never work... I will never Digivolve to get my revenge on my brother!!!"  
  
Everyone looked sad after hearing Jaguarmon's outburst. Even KaiserLeomon felt sad for the Rookie kitty cat.  
  
Koji took a deep breath. "Who killed your brother?"   
  
Jaguarmon gave Koji a cold look. "SkullSatamon and MarineDevimon! They killed my brother Mihiramon and took his data as his prize for defeating him!" Tears started to roll down her face.  
  
"Mihiramon?! You are Mihiramon's little sister?! The leader of Feline Valley?! The Deva Tiger?" Labramon gasped.  
  
"You know her older brother?" KaiserLeomon asked.  
  
"He was one of Chatsuramon's friends. How could he've been defeat like that?" Asked Labramon.  
  
Jaguarmon glared at him like Labramon was her prey. "That's not your business, mutt!"   
  
Labramon's fur bristled. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Before Labramon could do something, Inumon stopped him. "Let me at her!!!"  
  
"Calm down, friend. Calm down." Inumon said, sighing.  
  
"What a good start to the morning, huh?" Takuya said to Koji, sighing. "We just woke up to see a upset cat Digimon that started a rival between herself and two Digimon. Labramon and KaiserLeomon. Whats next?"  
  
"I don't think Kouchi wants to have a rival between himself and Jaguarmon. I think its KaiserLeomon. After all, who can stop a electric cat and a black lion from fighting?"  
  
"Inumon." Takuya said, making him and Koji chuckle.  
  
Inumon sighed and turned around to see Chatsuramon standing a few meters away from him. "Chatsuramon. Why are you...?"  
  
Chatsuramon held his paw up and walked over to Jaguarmon. He looked at her emerald eyes and sighed. "I need to talk you alone, Come with me."   
  
With that, Chatsuramon led himslef and Jaguarmon into a hut. The others looked at each other confused because there's something brothering to the Dog Deva. Didn't help when Divinemon, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon and Veemon came out of Chatsuramon's hut since THEY don't know what is going on.  
  
Inside of the hut. Chatsuramon sat down and looked at Jaguarmon with sad eyes. "Jaguarmon, I know you're hiding something. I know you since you were a baby, even before Labramon was born, I know you hiding something. Please, tell me. It's about Mirahamon's death, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah...." Jaguarmon nodded, sniffing and tears rolled down her eyes.  
  
Chatsuramon sighed. "I hate to ask but, tell me what has happened to my friend...."  
  
"To tell the truth, Mihiramon was about to defeat MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon because they were causing a lot of mess on the Feline Valley when a misterious Digimon came out of nowhere. It was a Beast Woman type and she used a attack called Ice Swords that stabbed Miharamon's back leg. And what scares me more is in the fact that this unknown Digimon, along with SkulSatamon and MarineDevimon were some of Daemon's henchmen!" Jaguarmon said.  
  
"Why were Daemon's troops attacking your valley? What was so special in the valley to them?" Chatsuramon asked.  
  
"Well, they keep asking 'Where is the piece'?! over and over again." Jaguarmon said.  
  
And...?" Chatsuramon said, fearing what will happen next.  
  
"I tried to help my brother but, SkullSatamon knocked to me a tree with his staff and I passed out. He didn't finish me off because a Leomon fought him. Before I passed out, the mysterious Digimon walked up with somekind of a black hole with her and then.... I blacked out." Jaguarmon  
continued, with tears still falling down her face.  
  
"Were there any survivors in Feline Valley?" Chatsuramon asked.  
  
"NO!!! I'm the only one left!!! Thanks to Leomon that saved my life, I was lucky for escaping from Feline Valley, but SkullSatamon and MarineDevimon took the advantage of defeating my brother, Miharamon and they killed them all!!!! I didn't saw my brother die but, I know that it is too late to save him." Jaguarmon said before looking with an angry look in her eyes. "That`s why I wanted to Digivolve. I want revenge for my brother and my friends at Feline Valley that was killed by Daemon's minions! Even if it has to cost me my life!"  
  
"Jaguarmon! Wait!" Called Chatsuramon as Jaguarmon started to run out of the hut.  
  
Jaguarmon opened the door and ran on without stopping. Chatsuramon didn't follow him because he heard two voices that said, "OW!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh no...." Chatsuramon sighed. "Who are they this time?" He walked out, looked around the door and saw JP, Kouchi, Labramon and Divinemon. He knew who got hit on the face from the door since JP and Labramon were rubbing their faces.  
  
Divinemon tried not to laugh at Labramon's red mark on his face and waved sheepishly at Chatsuramon. "Hello, sir."  
  
Chatsuramon rolled his eyes and sighed. ""You heard, didn`t you?"   
  
Divinemon, Labramon and JP sweatdropped.  
  
Kouchi nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry about that but we need to know what`s up with her."   
  
Chatsuramon sighed. "Right now, I think it's better leave Jaguarmon alone to cool off her head. Can I ask you a favour?"  
  
"What else is new?" JP mumbled. "What is it?"  
  
"Can you check Feline Valley and try to find out what was so special to Daemon." Chatsuramon said. "I think the answer is somewhere over there. Don't you think so?"  
  
Kouchi nodded. "I think so as well."  
  
"I will go and get Kuzaimon and Ryumon from the Primary Village. They want to grab some action since they have been taking care of the babies for a long time." Divinemon said.  
  
"But, won't Yena have a hard time taking care all of the baby Digimon?" Labramon asked.  
  
Divinemon smirked. "No worries, there are some Elecmon that wants to help out so, I'm sure those guys will help Yena out while Kuzaimon and Ryumon will come with us."  
  
"What about Gigachumon?" Chatsuramon asked.  
  
"Hes not here. Hes gone off to check his boat that is still in Pajira Town. So, looks like we have to go on without him." JP said.  
  
Kouchi sighed. "We will tell the others. We will head over to Feline Valley in an hour."  
  
----------------------------  
  
It was half an hour later and there was a group that is mixed with humans and Digimon, standing near the exit of Canine Village. They are Takuya, Koji, JP, Zoe, Kouchi, Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon, Veemon, Patamon, Inumon, Labramon, Divinemon, Kuzaimon and Ryumon.   
  
Patamon flew over to Kuzaimon after looking at the strange green glow from the Ultimate Digimon's staff. "Miss Kuzaimon. What is that glow?"  
  
"This glow is a jem known as a Leaf Stone." Kuzaimon explained. "It is used to evolve some Grass type Pokemon like Weepinbell into Victreebel."  
  
"Wow..." Patamon said, awing at the staff.  
  
"Hey, where is Jaguarmon?" Labramon asked, looking around the group.  
  
Inumon sighed. "Last time I saw her, she was standing near the river. Maybe you should go and get her. We need her to find the valley."  
  
"Right." Labramon said, running off to Jaguarmon's location.  
  
Divinemon raised an eyebrow and followed Labramon while everyone wasn't looking.  
  
"You guys, ever since we came to Howling Mountain, a lot of our questions were answered." Koji said. "Do you know what I mean...?"  
  
"Yep. We know who the evil Digimon is that has the Heart of Valmarmon. His name is Daemon." Zoe said, sighing. "And we now know how Duskmon is back thanks to Daemon's bragging just to distract Takuya to steal the Eye of Valmarmon."  
  
"And there are still some questions that are still need to be answered." Koji said, glancing up into the clear blue sky.  
  
"Like what?" Takuya asked. "What kind of questions. I bet we can answer them."  
  
Koji turned to Takuya with a serious face. "All right. Then tell me, who is the Digimon that is walking around pretending to be High Priestess Velene? The same one who caused trouble in Articuno Village, Machine Factory AND Flying Island!"  
  
"Oh yeah... That question..." Takuya said, sheepishly.  
  
Tommy groaned. "Hes right anyway... We still have to face that Digimon that is pretending to be Velene someday. The question is, who is she...?"  
  
"I'm hoping that we will meet her during the battle against Daemon and his Shadow Warriors." Bokomon said. "After all, she WAS trying to get the Eye of Valmarmon so Daemon can add it to his collection of Evil God."  
  
"Thats right. And the fake Velene WAS heading back to Howling Mountain. She went through the same route we did from Blastoise City Port to here. Remember Flying Island?" Kouchi said.  
  
"Listen, you guys. I don't want to be impatient or anything but, can we go now?" Veemon asked.  
  
Inumon walked over to Takuya's small group. "Labramon is just off to get Jaguarmon and I think Divinemon went with him."  
  
"Kouchi, you and Inumon go and find those two. The moment you are back, we will head over to Feline Valley and find out what is so special to Daemon." Takuya said.  
  
Kouchi nodded as he and Inumon walked off to find Labramon, Divinemon and Jaguarmon.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jaguarmon was sitting near a lake. She was looking at her reflection and was cursing herself for not be able to help her brother and friends at Feline valley.  
  
"I wish I could Digivolve..." Jaguarmon said, sadly. "Then, I could revenge my brother.  
  
"You know what they say, be careful what you wish for." Said a voice. Jaguarmon turned around to see Labramon walking up her.  
  
"What do you want...?" Jaguarmon hissed.  
  
"Nothing, just checking to see if you are all right..." Labramon said, as he sat beside the Wild Cat Digimon. "Are you not afraid to Digivolve into a Dark form? Inumon has that problem with his Mega form- The deadly ChaosInumon."  
  
"If that helps to defeat that to dare devils, I don't mind." Jaguarmon sighed.  
  
Labramon sweatdropped then, he remarked on Jaguarmon by saying. "You know, you gotta a pride problem. Beside to being arrogant."   
  
Jaguarmon flipped her tail onto Labramon's back and gave him a small shock. "You were saying."  
  
"Definitily, you're arrogant and full of pride. How can Mihiramon stand with ya around?" Said Labramon, glaring at the Wild Cat Digimon after recovering from the shock.  
  
"That's easy, all the Feline Digimon have pride. Even the all mighty AncientSphixmon of Darkness   
has pride. But what we can do? It's our nature. Well, at least the mine." Said Jaguarmon to Labramon. "However, if I Dark Digivolve to Nefermon, destroy me, ok?"  
  
Labramon's eyes were widen in surprise. "You want me to destroy you when you become Nefertimon, the Angel of Light?"  
  
"Not the Armour form..." Jaguarmon sighed. "Nefermon..."  
  
Took some time to remember what Chatsuramon told Labramon who Nefermon was. "YOUR DARK FORM IS NEFERMON?! THE MOST CRUEL AND DANGEROUS BEAST MAN DIGIMON?!" Labramon shouted so loud that Jaguarmon had to cover her ears.  
  
"Gee, do you want the whole Howling Mountians knowing that?" Jaguarmon said as Labramon   
sweatdropped. "If I Digivolve into her, please, defeat me whatever it takes. If I need be defeated, I want a Digimon like sublimed to a Deva defeats me. And you are that Digimon."  
  
"Look Jaguarmon, I believe in you that you will not Dark Digivolve, even if you have too much pride in yourself and also arrogant. I mean, most of the Devas have prides in themselves, even my brother has got a little pride and he never Dark Digivolve once. I'm sure you will Digivolve into a powerful Digimon that is full of pride but, not evil." Said Labramon.  
  
Jaguarmon looked at him and she placed her head on Labramon's shoulder. Labramon sweatdropped.  
  
"If you tells to anyone about this, you will be a death mutt. Understood?" Jaguarmon said, smiling at Labramon.   
  
Labramon just smiled and nodded *Pride until the last moment.*  
  
"Well?" Jaguarmon said, eyeing Labramon.  
  
"OK. I don't wanna die soon anyway." Said Labramon to Jaguarmon.  
  
Jaguarmon giggled. "Thanks." And with that, she gave Labramon a quick peck on the mouth.  
  
"Oh my....." Labramon mumbled before he went red and fainted.  
  
"Looks like I have found someone who REALLY cares about me." Jaguarmon said, before breaking into a fit of giggles.   
  
As Jaguarmon smiled at the fainted Labramon, she looked behind her when she had heard a giggle from the brushes.   
  
Labramon woke up and didn`t understand what was up with Jaguarmon until the Rookie Digimon landed her tail on the ground and a electric chain went over to the brushes.   
  
The Puppy Digimon heard a scream. It was Divinemon, whom was collapsing on the ground because of the electric attack of Jaguarmon.  
  
"May I ask to know what are you doing here, pal?" Asked Labramon, glaring at Divinemon.  
  
"Well, um... You know, I was worried that Wild Cat would hurt ya and I came here to see if you were OK." Said Divinemon, as he had an anime sweatdrop.   
  
Labramon narrowed his eyes at the Holy Dragon Digimon. "Yeah, Just like when we were worried about Inumon getting a cold from Huskymon's freezing powers?" asked Labramon as Divinemon gulped.  
  
"I'm not even gonna ask." Muttered Jaguarmon.  
  
"Jaguarmon! Labramon! Divinemon!" Called a voice. It belonged to Inumon, whom was walking up to them with Kouchi at his side.  
  
Kouchi sighed. "Wow.... I wonder what they were talking about..."  
  
"There you are." Said Inumon before he saw a few little sparks pouncing off Divinemon. "Erm, Divine, what happened to you?" He asked, even knowing that might happened.  
  
Divinemon had only 3 words to say. "Don't ask, Inu."  
  
"Well guys, we`re going to the Feline Valley to check what was so special there to Daemon and Jaguarmon, since you are one of the few Digimon from there, you need to take us to your homeplace." Said Kouchi.  
  
"It`s about the time! Let's go right now! I wanna show a thing or two little thing to those dare devil monsters who's the mighty pussy cat here!" Said Jaguarmon, as she zipped off to the Canine Village. Kouchi laughed while Labramon, Inumon and Divinemon sweatdropped.  
  
"Reminds me a bit of Takuya, Veemon or Patamon." Kouchi remarked, laughing.  
  
"She really has a pride problem." Remarked Divinemon.  
  
"Yeah. She has more pride than a LadyDevimon." Remarked Inumon.  
  
Labramon sighed as he, Kouchi, Inumon and Divinemon walked back to the village. "We are in big, big trouble..."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Here we are." Jaguarmon said, grimly. "Feline Village..."  
  
The group, led by Jaguarmon, weren't greeted by a wonderful site. The village that Jaguarmon once lived in has become a ruin of broken houses and the ground has turned into sand. Nearby the village was some sort of a rectangle block covered in yellow sand.  
  
Takuya, whom evolved into Agunimon, walked down the hill and picked up a small piece of a broken door. "Daemon's forces did that?!"  
  
The other Digidestined that evolved into their Human forms came down with Jaguarmon. "Yeah, they did. The moment my big brother was gone, I knew they would love to wreck the village."  
  
"What could have happened to the villagers?" Kumamon wondered.  
  
"Some of them must be defeated." Ryumon said. "A few Digieggs flew into the Primary Village and we don't where they came from."  
  
Kuzaimon sighed. "I'm guessing those Digieggs were some of the villagers in Feline Valley..."  
  
"So, where do we begin?" Beetlemon asked. "I mean, I bet those creeps have destroyed what they were looking for before they left."  
  
"Nope, they haven't. And I can help you." Came a voice. Everyone turned around to see a huge female cat Digimon that is covered in flames. Ryumon and Neemon took the apperance calmly when they saw this Digimon.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Screamed Neemon and Ryumon, as they leapt up to grab Kuzaimon's neck. "BIG KITTY!!! BIG KITTY!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kuzaimon choked as Neemon and Ryumon were hanging on her neck. "Would... you dolts... GET OFF!!!"  
  
A big smile was put on Jaguarmon's face as she ran up to the new arrival Digimon, while Kuzaimon tossed Neemon and Ryumon around. "Lynxmon! Your alive!"  
  
The big flaming cat Digimon known as Lynxmon nodded. "Thats right, Jaguarmon. And I'm glad you are all right as well."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Lynxmon.  
LEVEL:Armour.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Howling Buster, Wild Nail Claws  
  
(Ken) The Armour Digivolved form of Gatomon when she uses the Digiegg of Courage. She is strong and never back down from a challange. And to prove it, she will knock down her enemies with her special Howling Buster.  
  
*************************  
  
Lobomon walked up to Lynxmon. "You can help us? How?"  
  
"See that big block over there?" Lynxmon said, pointing to the block at the end of the village. "I saw them blasting that thing open, went in, went out and sealed it."  
  
Bokomon looked at the block with a confused face. "What is that block so special for Daemon's forces to attack this village?"  
  
"Only one way to find out." Agunimon said, as he ran towards the block before leaping into the air in a pillar of flame. "Pryo Tornado!!!" He gave out an almighty kick upon the block and a entrance appered with pillars at the side.  
  
"He did it!!" Lowemon called out then, gasped. "An ancient ruin..."  
  
"Oh no..." Veemon shuddered. "It can't be..."  
  
Before Inumon, Labramon, Kuzaimon, Ryumon, Divinemon, Jaguarmon and Lynxmon could ask, the others ran towards the block and entered it with Agunimon. They soon followed and found themselves in a huge room where a big blue crystal orb floated in the middle of the room with black cracks upon the glass ball.  
  
Kuzaimon raised an eyebrow and turned to Kazemon while she pointed at the blue orb. "What the Ancient Warriors is that thing?!"  
  
"That... That is the Seal of Granasmon..." Kazemon stuttered out.  
  
Divinemon gasped. "The Seal of Granasmon?!"  
  
"Whats that?" Ryumon asked.  
  
"The Seal of Granasmon is a special orb that is holding a piece of Valmarmon." Bokomon explained. "We found this orb at Lugia City where the Tounge of Valmarmon was in and Articuno Village where the Eye of Valmarmon was placed in."  
  
"And with these black cracks, it means that the piece of Valmarmon that was sealed inside has now been freed!" Patamon said.   
  
Lobomon clenched his fists. "They attacked Feline Valley because they know Mihiramon and the villagers would do anything to stop them from taking the piece away!"  
  
"And they got the piece..." Inumon said, sadly. "Whatever it was..."  
  
Agunimon slammed his fist onto the ground in anger. "ARGH!!! Now they are tied with US!!! They got 3 while we got 3!"  
  
"I think they have got 4..." Veemon said, as tears came into his eyes. "I think my village was holding a Seal of Granasmon somewhere underneath... That is why Duskmon attacked... Because he knew that my village was hiding a piece of Valmarmon... So, he killed my brother..."  
  
Kazemon bended beside Veemon and stroked his head. "I guess your right. Its all right..."  
  
Labramon shuddered. He sighed and mumbled. "If Veemon's brother is dead and Jaguarmon's brother is dead..... Is Chatsuramon next...?"  
  
Ryumon blinked at the orb before turning to the others. "What shall we do now?"  
  
Beetlemon turned around and started to walk away. "There is nothing we can do now... We now know the reason this village has been attacked and we now know that the 3 pieces of Valmarmon Lowemon has got must be protected at all costs!"  
  
Lowemon turned to Kuzaimon. "Will you help us fight against Daemon?"  
  
"Sure. I have nothing else to do..." Kuzaimon said, sighing before putting up an evil grin. "Besides, I wanna woop some candy-butts that is Daemon and his forces!"  
  
"Shes scary..." Neemon said, shaking.  
  
"Wait until you see her getting up in the morning." Ryumon joked.  
  
*BANG!* *BONK!*  
  
"DON'T EVER SAY THAT TO ME!!!" Kuzaimon yelled out, waving her staff around as she stood on top of Ryumon and Neemon, whom has huge bumbs on their heads.  
  
Inumon sweatdropped. "Remind me never to anger her..."  
  
"Ditto..." Divinemon said, nodding.  
  
Labramon looked around the room. "Where?"  
  
Divinemon groaned and wacked Labramon's head. "Not the Pokemon Ditto, you nitwit. Besides, that joke is getting old."  
  
"Sorry, your groaning dragon..." Labramon mumbled as he rubbed his head. He turned to Jaguarmon with an evil smirk. "Shock him for me, would ya?"  
  
Jaguarmon smiled as she waved her electric tail around. "Sure..."  
  
"I'm coming as well. I must avange Mihiramon and all the people in this village!" Lynxmon said.  
  
"I wanna join too." Ryumon said, waving his arms around as he was still pinned by Kuzaimon's foot. "I can Digivolve to my Ultimate form!"  
  
"I think his Ultimate form is called StupidRyumon." Kuzaimon said as she giggled.  
  
Ryumon glared at the Ultimate. "Wanna talk about that, green lady?"  
  
"Sure but, I have to warn you..." Kuzaimon smirked as she lowered her staff to Ryumon. "I never lose an arguement."  
  
"You win." Ryumon said, with a gulp.  
  
As everyone was leaving the block, Lobomon said to Kumamon. "Never argue with a woman because you will never win." Kumamon laughed at that.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Night was falling upon Canine Village as Jaguarmon and Lynxmon rested in Chatsuramon's place. Kuzaimon and Ryumon went back to their places while Gigachumon was still back at Pajira Village working on his 50/50 boat.  
  
The Digidestined, minus the Digimon, were having a quick meeting about today's events.  
  
"Well, that went well. Its not everyday that JP was rescued by the Beast Warrior of Darkness from a electric cat that is the same size of a Terriermon." Koji said, smirking.  
  
"Shut up." JP said, glaring at Koji.  
  
"So, Daemon has 4 pieces of Valmarmon and we have 3." Tommy said. "And like we said for who knows how many times, we have to protect the pieces we got from Daemon and the Shadow Warriors."  
  
"Like we haven't heard that before..." Takuya mumbled before he turned around and noticed a big white wolf with blue stripes and a big black wolf with blue stripes walking towards them. "Hey, who are they?"  
  
"Bokomon told me. They are Garurumon and YamiGarurumon." Zoe said.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Garurumon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Howling Blaster, Slamming Attack  
  
(Lopmon) The Champion form of Gabumon, Garurumon. They are fast and his fur is strong, just like his special attack, the Howling Blaster.  
  
***  
  
NAME:YamiGarurumon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Howling Black Blaster, Dark Slamming  
  
(Impmon) The viral version of Garurumon and also the Digivolved form of BlackGabumon. The special attack of this Digimon is Howling Black Blaster.  
  
***************************  
  
"How can we guys help you?" Kouchi asked.  
  
"Nothing. We just came to the human child with the Spirits of Light." Garurumon said.  
  
"Thats me. Why do you want to talk to me?" Koji asked.  
  
YamiGarurumon stepped up. "Because we want you to come with us for a special 'Howling-To-The-Moon' night that the Canine Village holds when there is a full moon."  
  
"Koji!? Why him?!" Takuya asked, shocked.  
  
"Because he is one of us." Garurumon said.  
  
Everyone, except the Garurumon brothers, were confused at that remark.  
  
"Okay, okay. Explain to me very carefully." Koji said, looking at the Garurumon brothers. "Why in the world should I howl in a full moon with you guys?"  
  
"Easy to answer. Your Legednary Spirits came from AncientGarurumon of Light, right?" Asked Garurumon, grinning.  
  
Koji nodded. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"So, you're our brother in spirit." Garurumon said.  
  
Koji was shocked. ""NANI? (Japanese for What?)"  
  
"All the Garurumon are brothers, even if they're in a different pack. And beside that, all the canine must howl every time when its the full moon night." Explained YamiGarurumon. "Now let's go and join the others to howl to the moon."  
  
Garurumon and YamiGarurumon led Koji to the camps where the members of Howling Mountain's pack usually howl. Takuya and the others, well, they couldn't help but do only one thing... LAUGH!  
  
"Well, you always said you're the lone wolf, Koji. Now you will be part of a pack, hahahaha" said Takuya laughing so hard, he was kneeling to the floor.  
  
"I'm so glad my Legendary Spiris are cat type." said Kouchi, laughing as he teases his twin brother. JP, Zoe and Tommy were too busy laughing to join in.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Koji yelled back, his face red.  
  
Nearby, 5 Digimon were watching. Divinemon, Bokomon, Neemon, Veemon and Patamon.   
  
"I don't know why they are laughing..." Divinemon said, shaking his head.  
  
Bokomon looked at Divinemon, confused. "Why shouldn't they...?"  
  
"This is a curse of living in this village. Once those guys howl, there is no chance for a peaceful sleep. They will howl until the morning." Divinemon said.  
  
"What?!" Bokomon cried out. "I don't believe it!!!"  
  
Neemon poked Bokomon, not understanding one thing. "You don't believe the Legendary Warriors exist? How dare you."  
  
Bokomon glared at Neemon before grabbing his pants. "Dare this!"  
  
Neemon howled like a dog when Bokomon let go of his pants.  
  
Veemon and Patamon noticed another Gaururumon heading their way. "Looks like Neemon is gonna be part of the pack now. I just hope he doesn't get sore from a lot of pants slap." Patamon giggled at Veemon's joke.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Stupid woman!" ShadowGrumblemon mumbled. "Let Horn Piece go."  
  
ShadowGrumblemon, ShadowArbormon and ShadowRanamon were walking through the forest as night time Digimon hid from their appearances.   
  
"A Leomon attacked me, she said. A Gatomon made off with the Horns, she said." ShadowRanamon sighed. "Lousy fibber!"  
  
"Calm down, you two." ShadowArbormon said. "We will find that piece. That Gatomon doesn't know what happens if you have a piece of Valmarmon that is full of energy. You will get possessed by it. That means she must have become a new Digimon in a Valmarmon form."  
  
"Do ya have any idea, sugar?" ShadowRanamon asked.  
  
As if on cue, a huge beast creature with giant horns on his head roared through the trees and walked towards the 3 Shadow Warriors.  
  
"Never mind..." ShadowRanamon said, with a sweatdrop.  
  
ShadowGrumblemon put on a thoughtful face as he took one look at the new Digimon. "Hmm, that foolish Gatomon became a Horn monster. She became ValHornmon!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:ValHornmon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Mutant Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Horn Crusher, Horn Tackle  
  
(Henry) The Horns of Valmarmon, ValHornmon. All of his attacks are in those horns of his. He digs under the ground and surprise his enemies with his Horn Crusher to crush his enemies!  
  
**************************  
  
"DESTROY!!!!" Yelled ValHornmon.  
  
"Let's show him what we can do." ShadowArbormon said as Digicode came over his body. *SHADOWARBORMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! BLACKPETALDRAMON!!!*  
  
"Ya bet it, sugar." ShadowRanamon said, Digicode covered her body. *SHADOWRANAMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! BLACKCALMARAMON!!!*  
  
"Here we come, you overgrown ugly horn!" ShadowGrumble yelled out as Digicode covered his body. *SHADOWGRUMBLEMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! BLACKGIGASMON!!!*  
  
"Now.... Lets fight!!!" BlackPetaldramon yelled out as he, BlackGigasmon and BlackCalmaramon fought against ValHornmon... And won...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
While everyone was getting ready to howl, Koji became KendoGarurumon and spoke to Labramon and Inumon. Nearby, Bokomon and Neemon were sleeping.  
  
"Listen, you guys. Do I really have to do this?" KendoGarurumon asked, embrassed that he has to howl like an animal.  
  
"Hey, it is your fault to become the Beast Warrior of Light, KendoGarurumon." Inumon said. "If you became Lobomon or Beowolfmon, this would never happen."  
  
"I had to became KendoGarurumon because he is stronger than Lobomon... Why didn't I became Beowolfmon..." KendoGarurumon said, sighing. "Ok... Ok.... How long do we have to howl?"  
  
"We stop when morning arrives." Answered Labramon.  
  
"WHAT?!" KendoGarurumon gasped. "Ah, nuts!"  
  
Bokomon woke up and walked over to the Beast Warrior of Light. "Calm down, KendoGarurumon. Calm down. Anyway, I have to inform you that Divinemon will be coming over."  
  
"Divinemon? He is a dragon! Does he howl?" KendoGarurumon asked.  
  
Bokomon shook his head. "No, he stays up whenever his friends are howling."   
  
"How come? He never told us he had to stay up." Labramon said, confused.  
  
"Easy to answer. Your howling keeps him awake." Bokomon said.  
  
Inumon scratched the back of his head. "Oh boy... We never know THAT would happen..."  
  
"What other reason can he sleep through a loud howl thro...." KendoGarurumon said before he had a quick think. "The howling keeps Divinemon awake... Including Takuya and the others?"  
  
"Yes.... Why do you ask?" Bokomon said.  
  
"Oh... No reason... Let's get howling..." KendoGarurumon said. If his mouth ISN'T all teeth, he will be giving out an evil grin.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
(Rika) So, another end to a normal day... Will the Digidestined be sucessful for protecting the Pieces of Valmarmon from Daemon? Will Jaguarmon be all right? What is going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Sonic: And that, my friends, is another chapter to Ninetalesuk's big story!  
  
Kazu: I wonder, will we ever find out who this Digimon that is pretending to be Velene?  
  
Sora: I think so. I mean, it could happen in the future chapters.  
  
Yolei: I got a funny feeling in my stomach that this story will end with 50 or more chapters like it is a Digimon season.  
  
Knuckles: Never mind about that! Shall we go, Sonic?  
  
Sonic: Of course. Keep your dreadlocks on, gullible echidna.  
  
Knuckles: Be quiet...  
  
Sonic: The author will speak in the next chapter so, so long for now! And don't forget to review! 


	25. Double Evil Trouble! The Thundering Hiss...

(Guardromon) The Digidestined had an unsuspecting visitor called Jaguarmon, sister of the Tiger Deva Mihiramon who is the leader of Feline Valley. She and her friend, Lynxmon are surviours of their village when Daemon's forces attacked, just to get a Piece of Valmarmon that was sealed away in a small mountain near Jaguarmon's village. This arouse a small question in Veemon's mind... Was Duskmon's only reason to attack his village because it was holding a piece of Valmarmon somewhere? Also, we soon found out that it was the Horns of Valmarmon known as ValHornmon as the Shadow Warriors of Wood, Earth and Water had to get him back as it escaped somehow. And to top it all, Koji has to howl with the pack of the Canine kind as KendoGarurumon throughout the night... but, he is getting his own back... I can tell you...  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 25:Double Evil Trouble! The Thundering Hiss of SaberJaguarmon!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Like Sonic said, Jaguarmon is a created Digimon that belongs to Youkai Youko, that includes the Digivolved forms of the Wild Cat Digimon.  
  
Kazu: Ah, Ninetalesuk! I wanna ask a question!  
  
Hmm? What is it?  
  
Kazu: I was meaning to ask ya, what is your favourite Pokemon?  
  
*Groan, sweatdrop* Well, what do you think?!  
  
Davis: Eevee?  
  
Agumon: Pikachu?  
  
Tai: Charizard?  
  
Gomamon: Scizor?  
  
Guilmon: Arcanine?  
  
*Sigh* Let me give you a clue, what is the name of a nine tailed fox?  
  
Monodramon: That is not a Pokemon! Kyubimon is a Digimon!  
  
Ryo: *Shakes head* Its the Fire type Fox Pokemon, Ninetales? Right?  
  
Yes! Finally!  
  
Kenta: Wow, Ryo! How did you figure that out?  
  
Ryo: Simple to explain. What is the author's name?  
  
Kazu: Ninetalesuk.... Oh, now I get it.  
  
*Sweatdrop* It went over their heads, didn't it?  
  
Palmon: Only Tai, Agumon, Davis, Gomamon, Guilmon, Kazu, Kenta and Monodramon... It was a piece of cake for us to figure it out.  
  
Davis: Oh yeah? Then, figure this out! Where is my Veemon and TQ's Patamon?  
  
TK: It is TK and the reason they are not here because there are in the story. Though, they are not the same Digimon partners, we figured it might get a bit confusing.  
  
Kazu: I'm confused right now...  
  
Terriermon: No surprise there. Now, lets all enjoy this next story and hope nothing bad will happen during this chapter.  
  
Susie: *Coming* Tewwiewmon, where are you? I wanna play a game....  
  
Terriermon: *Jumping up and running away* AHHHHH!!!! Not the Princess Pretty Pants!!! NO!!!!  
  
Matt: Shouldn't we calm him down?  
  
Henry: Why should we? Susie will still get him... *Sigh* Do I need a momentai...  
  
Your not the only one...... Begin the next chapter!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Canine Village, the main town of Howling Mountain and the Digidestined's new base of operations to fight against Daemon and his evil forces.  
  
Usually, the Digidestined are fresh with energy and ready to kick some Digi-butt every morning but, not today. Except Tommy and Koji, the others were TIRED during the next morning! Why....? Well, there is a simple reason...  
  
"Never EVER tease Koji about being a lone wolf EVER again..." Takuya said, slumping against the wall of his hut. "Man... For holding the Beast Spirit of Light, he sure can howl LOUD!"  
  
"Thats funny... I didn't heard anything... I slept like a rock." Tommy said, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "I could be tired right now if I heard KendoGarurumon howling like mad."  
  
"Thats because I placed a couple of ear-plugs I found into your ears, Tommy." Kouchi said, smiling. "There is no way a young kid like you could get very tired in the morning."  
  
Zoe nodded. "Thats right... How many pairs of ear-plugs did you find?"  
  
"Only one pair." Kouchi said.  
  
JP yawned loudly. "We could blame Koji but, he WAS getting his own back on us because we DID tease him for being the lone wolf of the Digidestined."  
  
"I just said that..." Takuya said, glaring at JP.  
  
"Did you...?" JP asked, blinking. "I must have fell asleep."  
  
Takuya facefaulted and groaned. Koji, Bokomon, Neemon, Veemon and Patamon arrived on the scene and Neemon was limping.  
  
"Morning, you guys." Koji said, giving out an evil grin. "Did you had a good night."  
  
"Oh, we did." Zoe said, sarcasticly. "In fact, I promise myself to Lord Granasmon NOT to make fun of you ever again!!!"  
  
"Neemon, whats the matter with you?" Tommy asked as he watched Neemon limping about.  
  
Bokomon sighed. "Neemon became part of the howling last night because I gave him an almighty pants slap for being such an idiot."  
  
"Well, this is new." Takuya said. "Better phone up the Guiness World Book of Records and find out how many pants slap someone recived in one night."  
  
Kouchi laughed. "How many did Neemon recived?"  
  
"I didn't count..." Neemon groaned.  
  
"I counted 25." Koji said.  
  
"I counted 3." Patamon said. (No surprise there since he is a Rookie with a Baby/In-Training mind. He DID hatched from Seraphimon's egg, you know.)  
  
"I counted 46." Veemon said.  
  
JP groaned. "Enough with the counting otherwise I might as well count Sheepmon in my sleep."  
  
"So, what do you guys think about yesterday's event?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I dunno..." Takuya said, sighing as he looked up into the sky. "All we know is that Daemon sended his forces to attack Jaguarmon's village and take the piece of Valmarmon that was sealed away somewhere..."  
  
"And I think it is the same reason why Duskmon attacked MY village..." Veemon said. "And last night, I think I figured it out. My home town was holding the Heart of Valmarmon!"  
  
"Come again?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon attacked Feline Valley because it was hiding a piece of Valmarmon weeks ago, right? And they were working for Daemon!" Veemon explained.   
  
"So?" JP asked.  
  
"Duskmon attacked Dragon Village because it was holding a piece of Valmarmon! That is the only reason why!" Veemon said. "And I figured out what the piece was..."  
  
"What?" Patamon asked.  
  
Veemon gritted his teeth in anger. "The Heart of Valmarmon!"  
  
"Huh?! Are you sure, Veemon?!" Takuya asked, shocked.  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" Veemon yelled out. "My village was attacked 2 weeks before the 6 Pieces of Valmarmon was awaken because of Daemon bring the Heart to life! Duskmon was working for Daemon so, everything to me adds up!"  
  
"Is this Digimon's name is ValHeartmon?" Neemon asked.  
  
Bokomon glared at Neemon. "You know, if you aren't hurt badly from all that pants slapping, I could give you another one..."  
  
"No, Bokomon. He could be right. I mean, the first 4 Valmarmon pieces are named by Val and the piece it is. Like ValToungemon, the Tounge of Valmarmon. ValClawmon, the Claws of Valmarmon."  
  
"ValEyemon, the Eye of Valmarmon. ValWingmon, the Wings of Valmarmon." Koji mumbled. "Hes right. So, the Digimon form of Valmarmon's Heart is ValHeartmon!"  
  
Kouchi sighed. "I wonder what the remaining two pieces are..."   
  
"Never mind about that now... I'm off to bed, goodnight..." JP said as he slumpt onto the floor, fast asleep.  
  
Tommy sweatdrop. "Oh brother..."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Jaguarmon sighed as she stood in the field somewhere outside of Canine Village. Early in the morning, Chatsuramon was going to invite the other 4 Devas that were on his side to talk about Mihiramon's death while Labramon helps Jaguarmon to train into her Champion form.  
  
She was waiting for Labramon to arrive and help her Digivolve. Yet, she was wondering if the little pup could do it. She doesn't want to say it but, she kinda like the Puppy Digimon. He was brave enough to show some courage and he did promise her to stop her if she became a Dark Digimon called Nefermon.  
  
The Wild Cat Digimon never felt feelings like this before. Was she in love with a dog?! A Wild Cat and a Beast Puppy will be a weird combination. But, according to Lynxmon, love is love. No matter what species it is, you will always find true love. Jaguarmon giggled at the fact she didn't get sick after hearing that.  
  
Speaking of Lynxmon, Jaguarmon remembered last night when the howling started.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Jaguarmon couldn't sleep. There was a lot of stuff in her mind... Her home place was destroyed by Daemon, the loss of her brother and friends and her home was nothing more than a hiding place for a piece of Valmarmon. Although, she was still greatful for Granasmon that Lynxmon survived the attack of Feline Valley.  
  
"You can't sleep either, don't ya?" Asked Lynxmon kindly to Jaguarmon.  
  
"Who can sleep with those howling?" Jaguarmon asked, as her new boyfriend Labramon was howling with the other dogs, KendoGarurumon was howling the loudest.  
  
"I know its not the reason for being awaked. You still fell sory for yourself for not be able to help Mihiramon and the others. I know how you're feeling." Said Lynxmon with a sad voice.   
  
Then Jaguarmon realised something. "Lynxmon, by chance you were in love with my brother?"   
  
If Lynxmon weren't red,Jaguarmon could see her blushing. "Yeah, but now it's too late for that."  
  
"It's never too late in the Digital World. When we finish off Daemon and his minions, you will see my brother again at the Primary Village and you'll tell to him your feelings. I know he will be happy when you tell him that you love him." Said Jaguarmon smiling.  
  
"How do you know that Mihiramon has feeling for me?" Asked Lynxmon confused as Jaguarmon smiled eviily to her friend.  
  
"Let's just say he speaks while he dreams about his favourite fire cat of courage." Jaguarmon said, with a smirk.  
  
Lynxmon lowered her eyes with an evil grin. "Oh... Tell me more."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Jaguarmon giggled at the memory... Even though Mihiramon loves her sister very much, it wouldn't be a surprise if the Tiger Deva would get the feeling to kill her sister for telling Lynxmon about his dreams.  
  
"Hey, Jaguarmon! Ya here?!" Labramon called out, as he ran up to the Wild Cat Digimon.  
  
Jaguarmon rolled her eyes. "Where else would I be, silly?"  
  
"Right..." Labramon coughed. "Ready to train?"  
  
"Yep, I'm ready." Jaguarmon said, nodding.  
  
"All right. Follow me!" Labramon said, leading Jaguarmon out into the field.   
  
Nearby, Inumon and Divinemon watched as their friend went off with a new friend of theirs.  
  
"Do you think they will be all right?" Divinemon asked. "I mean, why can't we help her train like we did with Huskymon?"  
  
"Labramon says that he wants to prove that he is capable to help the people he cares out." Inumon said. "Besides, they will be all right. It will be fine."  
  
"It will be fine? Thats what the Captain of the Titanic said and look how fine they came!" Divinemon said, making Inumon smirk.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Inside Chatsuramon's hut, the Dog Deva was with 4 other Digimon that seated around a table. "Welcome my friends to this meeting. I'm sorry to call you hear but, its important that you must know that Mihiramon's village has been attacked. Antylamon, Pajiramon, Vajramon, Kumbhiramon... Its a sad day to all of us..."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Antylamon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Exalted Beast Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Bunny Blades, Ashipatoravana  
  
(Lopmon) My Ultimate, the Rabbit Deva known as Antylamon. She has a good heart and her Bunny Blades will slice her enemies in half!  
  
***  
  
NAME:Pajiramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Exalted Beast Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Treasure Bow, Thunder Stomp  
  
(Renamon) The Sheep Deva and her kicks are nothing to laugh at. Her Treasure Bow attack is strong and her Thunder Stomp is really fast.  
  
***  
  
NAME:Vajramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Exalted Beast Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Terra Blade, Deva Blade  
  
(Takato) The Ox Deva and strong as a ox. His special attacks are in his swords and they are REALLY tough to get rid of!  
  
***  
  
NAME:Kumbhiramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Exalted Beast Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Deva Clone, Treasure Pestle   
  
(Jeri) This Rat Deva looks kinda weird. His Deva Clone attack makes him twice the trouble he is right now. Glad the one in this story is good.  
  
****************************  
  
"So, why did Daemon's forces attacked Feline Valley?" Kumbhiramon asked.  
  
Chatsuramon sighed. "Because Mihiramon's village was holding a piece belonging to Valmarmon!"  
  
"How can that be possible?!" Vajramon asked, gasping. "How?! Why was it there in the first place?! How did Daemon know its location?!"  
  
"Takuya and his friends explained to me that Daemon has the Heart of Valmarmon that has the soul of the Evil God itself. The Heart must have know the location of the pieces so, it must have sended his troops to collect it. Thats the simple explanation." Chatsuramon explained.  
  
Pajiramon looked at Chatsuramon, shocked. "The human children really can become 6 of the 10 Legendary Warriors?"  
  
"Thats right." Chatsuramon said.  
  
Antylamon looked at the table. "My friends. I once heard that Valmarmon will return and Granasmon won't be here to stop him once again... The only ones who can stop the Evil God are the 10 Legendary Warriors who can combine their powers to overcome his evil force."  
  
"What does it mean, the Legendary Warriors combining their powers? What does it mean?" Vajramon asked, sighing. "I guess we will find out later..."  
  
"Do you think we should go and see to the other Devas?" Kumbhiramon asked. "I mean, even though they are evil now, I think they would agree that they don't want Valmarmon to return."  
  
"I don't think so, my friend." Chatsuramon said, sighing. "You, me, Antylamon, Pajiramon, Vajramon and Mihiramon are the only ones who are still with His Holiness Zera."  
  
"Do you think Mihiramon will be back...?" Pajiramon asked. "I usually talk to Lynxmon and it seems she has feeling for the Tiger."  
  
"He would be back." Antylamon said. "I mean, even though he was killed, he can be reborn at Primary Village."  
  
"That won't be possible." Chatsuramon said. "I went over to Primary Village while my people were howling last night and I sniffed every Digiegg that came from Feline Valley. Not one of them have Mihiramon's scent!"  
  
"Does that mean Mihiramon is still alive? That he is held captive like Huskymon is?" Vajramon asked. "Chatsuramon, we must strike against them!"  
  
"Calm down, Vajramon. I agree with you but, we must help the Digidestined face against Daemon. That fiend could have got 4 pieces of Valmarmon right now and we must help Takuya and his friends to protect the remaining 3!"  
  
"Your right, but what shall we do now?" Pajiramon asked.  
  
"Right now... Right now, we wait..." Chatsuramon said, turning his gaze through the window.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"My faithful servant." Daemon said, as he was talking to his crystal ball. "You have failed me a few times right now and I think I'm beggining to lose my faith in you."  
  
"My lord, don't worry." Came a voice that was female and full of cold and vemon in her voice. "This idea of mine will REALLY work! Once I capture the perfect subject, the Digidestined will follow and I will collect the last 3 pieces of Valmarmon!"  
  
"All right. Once you capture this subject, call me and I will send some backup forces for you to win against the battle." Daemon said. "Don't fail me!"  
  
"I won't, sir. I won't."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Labramon led Jaguarmon into a clear field where there were only a few trees about. The Wild Cat Digimon sighed as she sat down. "So, how can you help me Digivolve?"  
  
"Well, ya see." Labramon said, scratching himself like any other four-legged dog would do. "Last time I trained, an evil and wild Digimon attacked me and before I know it, I Champion Digivolved! So, I think we will do some training."  
  
"Funny. I thought ya were gonna suggest that I have ta fight an evil and wild Digimon." Jaguarmon said, smirking. "Can you remember the Digimon that attacked you?"  
  
Labramon had to think about that. "I remember it was a Fugamon, a Champion level Digimon that I easily defeated the moment I Digivolved."  
  
"Hmm... Can you show me your Digivolved form?" Jaguarmon asked.  
  
"No yet, kitty. Not yet." Labramon said, smirking. The next thing he knew, he found himself on the floor. Pinned by Jaguarmon, who had anger in her eyes.  
  
"Don't! Ever! Call ME 'Kitty'! Do you understand?!" Jaguarmon asked, trying to hold her anger back. "Well!?"  
  
"Yes, mam. Right away, mam..." Labramon said, gulping.  
  
Jaguarmon sighed and got off Labramon. "Sorry about that, I just hate it when I'm being called 'kitty'. Do you ever get annoyed by being called a puppy?"  
  
"Sometimes but, that doesn't mean I go bonkers about it." Labramon said. "I think we better start off by making you hold your anger back whenever somebody says the K word."  
  
"What K word?" Jaguarmon asked, smiling.  
  
"You know that word. Kitty." Labramon said before getting pinned by Jaguarmon once again. "Oh, you are so funny..." He said, dryly.  
  
"I know I am..." Jaguarmon said, with a smirk. She got off and sniffed the air. "So, what shall we do to train me to Digivolve?"  
  
Labramon thought about it. "Hmm... I think we should train your speed."  
  
"No need to." Jaguarmon said. "I was fast enough to pin JP yesterday and I did pin you, TWICE in a row, puppy."  
  
Labramon sighed. "All right... Maybe you can show me your attacks. Use that rock over there."  
  
"Okies." Jaguarmon said, facing a big rock nearby. "My special attacks are Jungle Roar and Lightning Bolt. I think I'm gonna rival Pikachu."  
  
"Cool. I'm glad Ryumon isn't here otherwise he might say Pikachumon." Labramon chuckled. "I mean, he is still calling Yena Mightyenamon. Thats what Kuzaimon told me."  
  
"Hes not that stupid, is he?" Jaguarmon asked.  
  
"Well, let me put it this way. If he is in a competition to be the Most Stupidest Monster in the World against Slowpoke or Slowbro, he would win."  
  
Jaguarmon sighed. "That hardly seems unfair."  
  
"I know... Sue me." Labramon laughed.  
  
"I will send you the bill tomorrow. And I want cash, not a check." Jaguarmon said, giggling.  
  
Labramon sweatdropped. "Okay. Enough fooling around. Show me your attacks."  
  
"Okies, puppy." Jaguarmon giggled as she faced the rock. She opened her mouth and fired a small electrical ball. "Jungle Roar!!!"  
  
"Whoa!!!" Labramon gasped as he saw the electric ball hitting the rock and causing it to crack a little. "Your Jungle Roar is THAT strong?!"  
  
"Yeppers." Jaguarmon said before she fired another attack similar to Pikachu's Thunderbolt. "And heres my... Lightning Bolt!!!"  
  
Labramon's eyes were small when he saw that Jaguarmon's second attack had made the rock crumble into pieces. "I don't believe it... I couldn't destroy that rock in my Champion form!!!"  
  
"I trained hard by Mihiramon and Lynxmon but, somehow I couldn't Digivolve." Jaguarmon said, sadly. "The only thing that training did was increasing my attack power and speed power. My attack power can REALLY hurt a Champion and a Armour Digimon."  
  
"What about an Ultimate?" Labramon asked.  
  
Jaguarmon gave Labramon a playful smack on the head. "You silly. I wouldn't want to face up to an Ultimate at my stage."  
  
"Really? Well, lets see if you want to." Came a voice. Labramon and Jaguarmon turned around to see a big black squid like creature with 4 white tenacles and a creature made of skulls and is holding a staff made out of bones. "Remember us?"  
  
"You!" Jaguarmon hissed. "You attacked my home two days ago!"  
  
Labramon growled. "Trust it to be MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:MarineDevimon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Sea Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Dark Deluge, Evil Wind  
  
(Hawkmon) This evil Digimon would like to rule the 7 seas and his Dark Deluge is a posionous flaming ink. He is weak on his defences though...  
  
***  
  
NAME:SkullSatamon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Ghost Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Nail Bone, Skull Hammer  
  
(Armadilliomon) Hes a strong Digimon this one is. SkullSatamon is strong enough to freeze a Mega Digimon like Imperialdramon with his Nail Bone!  
  
****************************  
  
"So, why are you here?" Jaguarmon asked.  
  
SkullSatamon laughed. "To get you. You are part of our big plan."  
  
"Yes..." MarineDevimon said, grinning. "So, come with us or we will have to take you by force."  
  
Labramon went into a battle stance. "You will have to get through me to take her!"  
  
"Labramon!? What are you doing?!" Jaguarmon gasped.  
  
"Just watch, kitty." Labramon said as Digicode surrounded his body as he Digivolved once again. *Labramon Digivolve to..... SHISAMON!!!* (Digimon Info for Shisamon is in Episode 11)  
  
"Ha! Puppy Digivolved!" MarineDevimon said, laughing. "Oh, I'm so scared."  
  
"Hahahaha!!!!! Why would a puny Champion like you would beat both of us, hmm?" SkullSatamon asked, grinning like a looney.  
  
"Because this puny Champion has courage and a heart!" Shisamon said as he leapt into the air. His paws glowed in pure light energy. "Sekkantou!!!"  
  
SkullSatamon laughed as he jumped out of Shisamon's attack. "Is that the best you can do?! Its my turn now." He jumped into the air and rised his staff to wack Shisamon on the head. "Say goodnight, puppy. SKull Hammer!!!"  
  
Shisamon leapt out of the way and SkullSatamon missed. Shisamon's mane glowed with energy and fired it towards the Ghost Digimon like a Solarbeam. "Tiidaiya!!!"  
  
SkullSatamon cried out as he was hit by full force of Shisamon's attack. "ARGH!!!!!!!!! THAT REALLY, REALLY HURT!!!"  
  
"SkullSatamon, what are you playing at!? You are fast, why aren't you zipping about like Sonic the Hedgehog?!" MarineDevimon cried out.  
  
"Erm.... I took a small meal before we came out..." SkullSatamon said, sheepishly.  
  
MarineDevimon gave an exasperated expression. "How small?"  
  
SkullSatamon sweatdropped. "Erm... 60 Cheeseburgers from McDonalds is small...?"  
  
"Gah! You baka!!!" MarineDevimon yelled. "Fine. I will take care of him! Dark Deluge!!!"  
  
"Oh no!!!" Shisamon said as he felt weak when MarineDevimon's attack hit him. He didn't had enough time because he got up from an anime drop after hearing SkullSatamon's small meal. "Jaguarmon! Run!"  
  
"I won't leave you!!!" Jaguarmon said, hopping beside Shisamon. "You help me, my friend. I will help you! It doesn't matter to me if I Digivolve or not! I'm gonna avange Mihiramon and teach you two a lesson!!!"  
  
"Hahahaha!!!" MarineDevimon laughed. "A puny Rookie like you?!"  
  
"I'm NOT puny!!!" Jaguarmon cried out. "I will beat you to death!!!!!"  
  
Then, Jaguarmon started to glow and be covered by Digicode. That shocked SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon and Shisamon.  
  
"Oh, now what?" SkullSatamon mumbled.  
  
*Jaguarmon Digivolve to.... SABERJAGUARMON!!!*  
  
"She Digivolved! All right!" Shisamon said, smiling.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:SaberJaguarmon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Wild Cat Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Supreme Thunder, Supreme Thunder Cat  
  
(Mimi) SaberJaguarmon is the Champion form of Jaguarmon. She is fast and both of her attacks are filled with powerful electricity.  
  
************************  
  
SaberJaguarmon stood there in place of Jaguarmon. She looks like a female version of SaberLeomon except, her fur is brown with purple spots and a tiny tail. She looked menacinly at SkullSatamon and MarineDevimon. But, those two evil Digimon weren't scared...  
  
"Hahaha, just because the kitty had Digivolve into a bigger kitty, that doesn't mean she will defeat us." Said skullSatamon, laughting along with MarineDevimon.   
  
SaberJaguarmon was furious for being called a kitty. "What did you called me?"   
  
Shisamon could see the fire in her eyes. "I wouldn't call her kitty if I were you."   
  
"What a kitty like her can do.?" Asked MarineDevimon.  
  
"Let me show you!!!" Hissed SaberJaguarmon as her front paws were glowing with yellow electricity. "Supreme Thunder!!!"  
  
SkullSatamon and MarineDevimon didn't had time to react when SaberJaguarmon threw her electricity from her paws into their chests. When they recovered, they saw SaberJaguarmon and Shisamon powering their attacks up again.   
  
"Oh no..." MarineDevimon gulped. "We better run away... FAST!!!"  
  
"How will explain to Daemon why we failed to capture that kitty?!" SkullSatamon asked.  
  
"I don't know! Why not YOU think of something?!" MarineDevimon cried out.  
  
SkullSatamon sweatdropped again. "Shall we tell him that we lost to a bunch of cheeseburgers...?"  
  
MarineDevimon groaned as he picked up SkullSatamon and ran away. "Of all the SkullSatamons, I have to be one who loves McDonalds!!!"  
  
"And Burger King and Wimpy and Pizza Hut and..." SkullSatamon continued.  
  
"Oh shut up!!!" MarineDevimon cried out.  
  
"So long, creeps!" Shisamon called out before turning to SaberJaguarmon. "Congradulations, I knew you can Digivolve!"  
  
SaberJaguarmon blused. "Thanks... I think I knew how I was able to Digivolve..."  
  
"Really? How?" Shisamon asked.  
  
"Well... You see." SaberJaguarmon studdered. "Well, Shisamon... I lo..."  
  
"VEMON AURORA BLAST!!!"  
  
Before Shisamon and SaberJaguarmon could react, they felt a huge blast hitting them. Causing them to black out and change back into Labramon and Jaguarmon.  
  
A shadowy figure loomed over them and laughed as she picked Jaguarmon up, left a note beside Labramon and walked away...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Back at Canine Village, Kouchi stood outside Chatsuramon's hut with Zoe and Tommy while the others were inside.  
  
"So, Kouchi. What do you want to talk about?" Tommy asked.  
  
Kouchi took his D-Tector out and sighed. "Its about the pieces of Valmarmon I collected. I want to share them with you two."  
  
"Huh?! Come again?!" Zoe said, blinking.  
  
"If Daemon captures me, he will have the last 3 pieces of Valmarmon together." Kouchi said. "If I have one and the other two are with you guys, then he will have a hard time getting them."  
  
"I get it." Tommy said, taking his D-Tector out. "Okay, Kouchi. Let me have it."  
  
The screen of Kouchi's D-Tector glowed and Digicode came out with the Claws of Valmarmon upon it, entering Tommy's D-Tector. "There you go, Tommy. What about it, Zoe?"  
  
"Fine, whatever." Zoe said, holding her Digivice out. "Hurry up, will ya?"  
  
Kouchi smirked as his D-Tector shone again and Digicode came out of his screen, entering Zoe's with the Tounge of Valmarmon. "There. I am keeping the Wings of Valmarmon."  
  
"Now thats settled, we will go inside." Zoe said as she walked into Chatsuramon's room with Kouchi and Tommy.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Inside Chatsuramon's hut, Kouchi, Zoe and Tommy were in a room where there were flags of different nations in the Human World all over the place. Takuya and Koji were helping JP set up a Japanese flag while Divinemon and Inumon explained to Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon and Veemon of what nation the flag belongs to. Chatsuramon stood with Antylamon, Pajiramon, Vajramon and Kumbhiramon in the corner of the room.  
  
"What the...?" Zoe gasped. "Chatsuramon, where did you get these flags!?"  
  
"They were given to me by His Holiness Zera as a farewell gift." Chatsuramon explained. "Its pretty intresting about these different flags. Must have taken a lot of time and a lot of sweat to make these."  
  
"I bet..." Tommy said, walking up to an American flag. "Amazing... Hope you know what all these flags belong to."  
  
"Well... We didn't until Zera explained to us about the flags." Pajiramon said. "We are hanging them up to remember Mihiramon..."  
  
"Erm... Who are you?" Tommy asked, blinking at Pajiramon.  
  
Veemon hopped over to Tommy. "That is Pajiramon, the Sheep Deva that owns Pajira Town when we first came to Howling Mountain."  
  
"And the others are Vajramon the Ox Deva, Antylamon the Rabbit Deva and Kumbhiramon the Rat Deva." Bokomon explained. "I'm thinking the other 6 Devas that became evil are the Monkey, the Horse, the Dragon, the Rooster and the Pig."  
  
"The 12 Devas..." Kouchi mumbled. "Amazing..."  
  
"We got every flag up except, this one." Takuya said as he and Koji opened up a flag with 8 red lines crossing over each other in the middle and a blue background. "Hey, is this...?"  
  
"Yep. Its the flag that belongs to Great Britain in Europe, Takuya. They named this flag the Union Jack." Koji said. "Britian is divided into 4 countries. England, Scotland, Ireland and Wales. Thats what I learned in my Geography class."  
  
"Nice texture on it." Divinemon said. "Must be pretty hard to make a flag like that."  
  
"Not as hard as making the American flag with red and white stripes along with 50 stars in a blue box, huh?" Inumon smirked.  
  
Neemon pointed to a flag. "I think that one was pretty hard."  
  
"Really?" Patamon asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah, just look at it." Neemon said.  
  
Bokomon stomped over to Neemon and gave him a hit on the head. "You moron! Thats the Japanese Flag! How hard is it to put a big red dot in the middle of a white background?!"  
  
"Pretty, pretty hard." Neemon said before Bokomon gave him another hit on the head. "That was hard on my head!"  
  
"Oh hush..." Bokomon sighed.  
  
"So, Chatsuramon. Where do you want us to put it? I don't think there is any room left to hang this flag, unless you want us to put it here." Takuya said as he and Koji draped the British flag over the main door. "If we do that, people might have problems getting in here."  
  
"I learned that Britian was named after by a Roman Emperess called Britannia. Since the Romans wore robes, why don't someone wear this flag for fun." Koji said.  
  
Takuya gave out a grin. "Your kidding, right?"  
  
Koji also grinned. "Yes I am."  
  
They both laughed and suddenly, the door opened. Enter Kuzaimon, who walks in and walked into the British flag. Takuya and Koji let go of the flag as Kuzaimon walked forward with the flag on top of her. Ryumon, Lynxmon and Gigachumon came in, following Kuzaimon.  
  
"Erm, having a fashion statement, Kuzaimon?" Ryumon asked, causing Lynxmon and Gigachumon to snigger like crazy.  
  
"Oh, I say." Kuzaimon said, in a mock English voice. "This is not so bloomin' funny." She took the flag off and threw it to the table.  
  
"Sorry about that." Takuya said, snickering.  
  
"Everyone is here except Labramon and Jaguarmon." Inumon said. "Shall I get those two? After all, Jaguarmon WAS Mihiramon's sister."  
  
"Give her a moment." Chatsuramon said. "She IS trying to Digivolve."  
  
"What is she trying to Digivolve into? MightyKittymon?" Takuya joked, getting an elbow from Zoe.  
  
"Speaking of Mighty... Miss Yena is missing." Ryumon said. "She left to go home for the night yesterday and she hasn't appeared this morning."  
  
"We called her house where she was living her a couple of friends of hers but, they said that she left this morning to get over to Primary Village." Kuzaimon said. "I think she is skipping the work today."  
  
"Miss Yena..." Neemon mumbled.  
  
"The nice Mightyena hybrid?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Thats a shame... I wonder where she is now..." Koji mumbled.  
  
Gigachumon looked out of the window and gasped. "Hey! Labramon is coming back but, Jaguarmon isn't coming with him!"  
  
"What?!" Chatsuramon gasped.  
  
"How does he know about Jaguarmon? He wasn't with us yesterday." Tommy said, pointing to Gigachumon as he looked over to Vajramon.  
  
"Gigachumon met Jaguarmon this morning when he came back and before she left to train with Labramon." Vajramon explained.  
  
"Oh..." Tommy said, blinking.  
  
Labramon rushed in with a note in his left paw. "Jaguarmon has been captured by Daemon!!!"  
  
"What?! How did this happen?!" Divinemon asked.  
  
"Two of Daemon's forces, SkullSatamon and MarineDevimon attacked us but, Jaguarmon Digivolved to SaberJaguarmon and saw them off. Before anything else could happen, somebody attacked us from behind and knocked both of us out!" Labramon said. "They left this note behind!"  
  
Kouchi took the note out of Labramon's paw and read it. "Lets see here...  
  
'Dear Digidestined,  
  
If you want to see your friend, Jaguarmon, ever again. Then, come to the Angel Ruins to get her.   
  
This will be a big battle for you to be in so, I think you better get some perfect troops to come with you because we are not going to go easy on you.  
  
You have until sundown to accept our challange. If not, she will die.  
  
From, Daemon.  
  
.... That creep..." Kouchi muttered under his breath.  
  
"Whats the Angel Ruins?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Its an old temple that the Digimon use to surport the Great Angels. Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon. It was destroyed into ruins by Daemon before Cherubimon became evil." Antylamon explained. "It also contains a dungeon."  
  
"Where Jaguarmon will be held in..." JP said.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a trap..." Bokomon mumbled.  
  
Takuya clenched his fists. "Because it is but, we can't let Jaguarmon die! If we do, everyone will think we are afride! We have to go to Angel Ruins!"  
  
The other Digidestined nodded. Divinemon stood with Inumon, Labramon, Gigachumon, Veemon, Kuzaimon, Lynxmon and Ryumon. "We are coming to." The Holy Dragon Digimon said. "While we deal with Daemon's forces, you will go inside and get Jaguarmon."  
  
"Me and the Devas will rally some Digimon to be a back-up group later on." Chatsuramon said. "Inumon, lead them to Angel Ruins."  
  
"You got it." Inumon said.  
  
"Right! Everyone! Let's go!!!" Takuya said as he led his team out of Chatsuramon's hut and followed Inumon to Angel Ruins.... where the battlefield is...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Finally, a battle! I'm going to look forward to this. Who was that Digimon that attacked Labramon and Jaguarmon? Will the Wild Cat Digimon be saved? What is going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter of Digimon Frontier!  
  
Kazu: Yippie! A big battle! Hoorah!  
  
Yep, Kazu. A big battle. Plus, during the next chapters containing this battle. I will finally reveal something that you will never expect!  
  
Takato: Well, what are you waiting for?! Write!  
  
Hold ya horses, just wait until there is enough reviews. After all, I have finished this one.  
  
Terriermon: (Running by) HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Susie: (Following Terriermon) Tewweiwmon! Please come back!  
  
Besides... We have to save Terriermon.  
  
Takato: Good point...  
  
Ash: I feel sorry for Terriermon. I know how he feels.  
  
Matt: When?  
  
Kuzaimon: My Ashy is here! Hooray!!!  
  
Ash: *Gulp* NOW!!!!!! (Runs off) HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuzaimon: (Runs after Ash) WAIT FOR ME, ASHY-KINS!!!!!  
  
Ryo: And then, there are 2 to rescue...  
  
*Groan* See ya next time. And don't forget to review... 


	26. The Battle has Begun! The Duel of the Dr...

(Guardromon) Labramon was helping Jaguarmon to Digivolve into her Champion form by training. Jaguarmon's chances of Digivolving came true when SkullSatamon and MarineDevimon, two of Daemon's forces, attacked the Champion form of Labramon, Shisamon... Thus, Jaguarmon Digivolved into SaberJaguarmon and chased the two villains away. Before they could do anything else, some Digimon attacked them from behind and kidnapped Jaguarmon. Now, Daemon has offered a challange to the Digidestined to fight his forces if they want to save Jaguarmon. And no surprise... They accepted the fight...  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Chapter 26:The Battle has Begun! The Duel of the Dragons!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Inumon and Jaguarmon belongs to Youko Youkai and Ryumon belongs to Pyra. Also, Kuzaimon and Gigachumon belong to AnT. And what else can I say but, I'm happy!  
  
Tai: Erm... Why?  
  
Agumon: Maybe its AnT's review. I think our dear author here is happy that AnT is going to make an Ultimate form for the Ninetales in Mon Wars. Which Ninetales anyway.  
  
Joe: I think its either Brock or Susie, I dunno.  
  
Kazu: Dude, Susie isn't a Pokemon trainer. She is a Digimon Tamer.  
  
Yolei: Not THAT Susie, you nitwit! Read the story!!!  
  
Kazu: *Meekly* Yes, mam...  
  
Plus, I am happy that this story of mine is the first one to reach the 100 review mark!  
  
Monodramon: Thats right, Ninetalesuk.  
  
Ryo: Erm, Monodramon... Why are you wearing a steel helmet.  
  
Monodramon: This is why... The person who made the 100th review mark is non other than... Epsilon!!! And as a special gift, Epsilon. You will get a kiss from... Kuzaimon!!!  
  
Kuzaimon: *Face red hot* WHAT?!!?!?!? YOU ARE CRAZY!!!!!!! *Begins to bop Monodramon on the head with her stick* I WILL SAVE MY KISS FOR MY ASHY-WASHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Monodramon: *Smirks* See? Thanks to this steel helmet, I'm safe.  
  
Kuzaimon: *Calms down, takes a breather and...* FORE!!! *Knocks Monodramon with her staff into the air like a golf-ball* You were saying...?  
  
Monodramon: *Flapping his arms like a looney* HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!! *Crashes into Tai and Davis* I'm safe!!!  
  
Tai: Ow....  
  
Davis: I agree....  
  
Ryo: *Groan* How more crazy can this get?  
  
Give me a moment, I'm sure something else silly will happen. Speaking of a long help, has Terriermon escaped from Susie yet?  
  
Henry: Not yet... Right now, they are running all over England in a big speed that will make Sonic the Hedgehog proud.  
  
Okay..... Onto the show!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Daemon's Castle where the Evil Digimon himself was banished into by the 3 Great Angel Digimon. He was also the creator of the Shadow Warriors and now, he is trying to revive the Evil God Digimon known as Valmarmon.   
  
Lord Daemon sat on his throne, laughing. "Looks like my faithful lackey's plan is almost ready to begin. Now is the time to see if you are really strong from my point-of-view."  
  
In front of Daemon was a humanoid black dragon with huge muscular arms and two big black wings that look like they were made out of stone. He was wearing a dark looking armour on his body and on his wrists are black-silvery bands with a different symbol on them. On the right band was a demon-looking sword while the left band has a demon-looking shield upon it. The Digimon smirked. "Do not worry, my lord. I am faithful to you. I will not let you down. Not at all..."  
  
"And what about you?" Daemon asked as he turned to another Digimon. "Are you ready?"  
  
The other Digimon was a huge black muscular dragon with white wings and a horn. "I am ready, sir. I will destroy them! Just as long as I will destroy my brother."  
  
"I'm giving you permission to fight your brother first, my faithful dragon." Daemon said. "And don't forget to tell him some small information I have found in case you are losing."  
  
"I will, Daemon. I will." The huge black dragon said.  
  
Daemon laughed. "Excellent. Now... Go, my servants! And crush those Digidestined!!!"  
  
The evil laughter of Daemon echoed through the castle as two mysterious black dragon Digimon flew away to join their comrades in a battle against good.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"There it is... Angel Ruin..." Gigachumon said. "Our battlefield."  
  
The Digidestined and the Digimon stood on a hill where they over look the ancient area of Angel Ruins. Once an area where the people of Howling Mountain can pray to the Great Angel Digimon of Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon. But, ever since the Great Angels banished Daemon, the Evil Digimon used his 2 hour limit to exist outside his castle and destroy the Angel Ruins, once known as the Angel Shrine...  
  
So far... The Angel Ruins have broken statues of Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon. Along with broken windows of every Digimon that is known as an Angel type, except Lucemon. Everything was toppled except a small room where staircases led to underneath the ruins...  
  
"See those staircases?" Takuya asked. "I bet THATS where they are holding Jaguarmon."  
  
"Well, duh! Where else would they hold her?" Zoe asked.  
  
Patamon looked around, nervously. "Trouble..."  
  
"How do you mean, Patamon?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Duskmon is here....." Patamon said. "Hes here..."  
  
Kouchi narrowed his eyes. "If Duskmon is here, I'm going to face him."  
  
"Not without me, your not." Koji said, smiling.  
  
"Anyone else you can sense, Patamon?" Veemon asked.  
  
"A bunch of strong Digimon over there!" Patamon said, pointing to a area near the ruins. "And one of them has a familiar power..."  
  
Divinemon smiled. "I think I will go over there and give them a challange."  
  
"I'm going too!" Kuzaimon said. "And I think these guys wanna join us."  
  
Ryumon nodded. "Thats right! I'm gonna give them a one, two!"  
  
"I haven't fought for a long time so, I'm in!" Gigachumon said, pumping his fist up.  
  
Lynxmon growled. "I want to help my friend but, I want to make some of Daemon's forces pay for what they did to Mihiramon."  
  
Veemon shrugged. "I might as well go along with them."  
  
"Any more, Patamon?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Two Digimon..... Near the staircase!!!" Patamon said.  
  
Labramon whipped his telescope out again and peered through it. "Ah, nuts! Its MarineDevimon and the cheeseburger-loving SkullSatamon."  
  
"I will deal with those two creeps! Okay... Tommy, Zoe, JP, Inumon and Labramon... You will go in there and help Jaguarmon. Okay! Split up, you guys! Let the battle roll!" Takuya said, holding his D-Tector into the air.  
  
"EXECUTE NOW!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!!" "ALDAMON!!!" "BEOWOLFMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" "BEETLEMON!!!" "KAZEMON!!!" "KUMAMON!!!" "LOWEMON!!!"  
  
"Time to go back to my favourite Champion." Divinemon smirked as the Digicode revolved around his body. *Divinemon Digivolve to..... LIGHTMON!!!* (Digimon Info for Lightmon is in Episode 11)  
  
"I have been away for some time right now but, its time to make my mark!" Inumon said when he felt his Digicode coming around his body. *Inumon Digivolve to.... HELLINUMON!!!* (Digimon Info for HellInumon is in Episode 11)  
  
"Okay... Time for me to kick some butt!" Veemon said as his Digicode came around his body. *Veemon Digivolve to...... EXVEEMON!!!*  
  
"I'm going to help Jaguarmon and thats what I'm gonna do!" Labramon said, as the Digicode of his came out and covered him. *Labramon Digivolve to.... SHISAMON!!!*  
  
"Okay.... Your turn..." Kuzaimon sighed, turning to Ryumon. "Make your speech, Digivolve and lets get a move on."  
  
"Yes, mam. Finally, I'm gonna fight. Watch out, here I come!!!" Ryumon yelled out as the Digicode came around his body. *Ryumon Digivolve to..... RYUJINMON!!!*  
  
Gigachumon took a small note of Ryumon's Champion form, Ryujinmon. He looks like a black and red version of Veedramon. "Nice looks you got there."  
  
"Not bad. Not bad at all." Lynxmon said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you, thank you very much." Ryujinmon said, bowing.  
  
Kuzaimon smirked. "And he still got a small brain in there."  
  
"HEY!!!" Ryujinmon said, glaring at Kuzaimon.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Ryujinmon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Dark Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Molten Blaze, Dragon Claw  
  
(Takato) He is a bit like Growlmon. He is a Virus Dark Dragon Digimon with a heart of gold. His Molten Blaze is powerful like Growlmon's Pryo Blaster!  
  
**************************  
  
"Now we have that settled, lets get a move on!" Aldamon said as the team made their way to the battlefield... It has begun...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
MarineDevimon groaned. "This is not my day... Not my day at ALL! I know we have failed getting Jaguarmon but, WHY am I still with YOU?!"  
  
"Maybe because everyone likes me." SkullSatamon said as he gulped his 34th McDonalds cheeseburger. "Ah, this is lovely."  
  
"You baka! Baka! Baka! BAKA!!!" MarineDevimon yelled out. "HOW CAN YOU EAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"  
  
"Easy. I'm hungry." SkullSatamon said as he chow down on another cheeseburger.  
  
"You are ALWAYS hungry!!!" MarineDevimon said, shaking his head. "If you keep on eating, you will have a cousin called Snorlax!!!"  
  
"Hey, creepos!!!" Yelled a voice. MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon turned around to see Aldamon standing near some trees. "You can't catch me, you monsters!!!"  
  
"That is the Warrior of Flame!!!" MarineDevimon said. "Come on, lets get him!!!"  
  
"Hold on a second, wait until I finish this cheeseburger." SkullSatamon said, gulping another roll with a burger in it down his throat.  
  
"I said NOW!!!" MarineDevimon muttered, picking SkullSatamon up and draggin him away. Aldamon ran off, leading MarineDevimon and a crying SkullSatamon (He want his burgers...) away.  
  
"He did it!" Kumamon said as he, Beetlemon, Kumamon, HellInumon and Shisamon came out of their hiding place. "Right! Lets get down the stairs and get Jaguarmon."  
  
"Does this seem easy to you?" HellInumon asked.  
  
Shisamon grunted. "I don't care! I'm getting Jaguarmon out of there, right now!!!" With that, he ran down the stairs with the others following his tail.  
  
A mysterious figure poked her head out from behind the tree she was hiding and smiled. "Hurry up, you foolish creatures... Hurry up so you can fall under my trap..." With that, she followed Beetlemon's team...  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lightmon, ExVeemon, Ryujinmon, Kuzaimon, Gigachumon and Lynxmon walked into a field where no Digimon was there.  
  
"This sucks..." Ryujinmon said, pouting. "There are no Digimon for me to kick some butt!!!"  
  
ExVeemon sighed. "They are hiding. Once we let our guard down, they will attack."  
  
"Thats right..." Came a demonic voice. The group turned around to see a human Digimon that is dressed in black and has a grin that looks menacing. "So, prepare yourselves for a battle you will never forget!!!"  
  
"A Devimon!!!" Kuzaimon said, gritting her teeth.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Devimon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:virus.  
Fallen Angel Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Touch of Evil, Evil Wing  
  
(TK) Devimon is a dangerous Digimon and his Touch of Evil will turn your good heart into a bad one. Hes tough so, don't let your guard down.  
  
**************************  
  
"Welcome, foolish Digimon. To a trap!" Devimon said, grinning.  
  
"A trap?!" Gigachumon gasped. "What kind of trap?!"  
  
"This trap..." Devimon laughed as 3 familiar demon dragons flew behind him.   
  
Lightmon groaned. "Devidramon!!! Ah nuts..."   
  
(Gatomon: Sorry, no info for Devidramon. Already used in Episode 20. *Giggle*)  
  
"Along with him..." Devimon laughed as a Digimon with a metal head with chains around his body came out with blue flames. "Meet my friend, SkullMeramon."  
  
"SkullMeramon..." Lynxmon gasped.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:SkullMeramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Fire Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Metal Fireball, Flame Chain  
  
(Leomon) This hot head is really dangerous and his Metal Fireball will melt a tank in just 2 seconds flat!  
  
**************************  
  
"Don't worry, you guys! We still can win! We have outnumbered them!" ExVeemon said.  
  
"Actually, we have two more to show up." SkullMeramon laughed. "Look behind you."  
  
The Lightmon and ExVeemon turned around with the others to see the same black dragon that dressed like a knight.   
  
Ryujinmon raised an eyebrow at the Digimon. "Who the heck is that guy...?"  
  
Lightmon growled underneath his breath. "That is my rival... Yamidramon!!!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Yamidramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Dark Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACK:Black Time Slash, Darkness Laser  
  
(Cody) This will be tough... Yamidramon is a excellent swordsman and those bands on his wrists are actually holding his main weapons. The band on his right arm contains his sword where he can preform the Black Time Slash while the other band on his left contains his shield where it holds a counter move known as Darkness Laser.  
  
*************************  
  
Yamidramon laughed. "So, Lightmon... We finally meet. Ever since I trained to be a powerful Dark Dragon Knight Digimon, I vowed to destroy ANY Digimon that has Digivolved from a Divinemon. And I think I will start with YOU!"  
  
"Sorry, no can do." Lightmon said, glaring at Yamidramon.  
  
"And finally...." Devimon laughed. "Him..."  
  
"Good. I was getting fed up of turning around..." Lynxmon said, muttering.  
  
When the group turned around, ExVeemon gasped of what he saw.   
  
"No... It can't be...." ExVeemon said, in disbelief. "ShadowExVeemon!?"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Beowolfmon, Lowemon, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon came into a clearing where the Warriors of Light and Darkness will face against Duskmon.  
  
"Are you sure hes here?" Neemon asked.  
  
Patamon nodded. "Yes. I can sense Duskmon's evil power."  
  
"I can sense him too..." Lowemon said. "Hes near... Very near."  
  
"Calm down, Lowemon. Once we see him, we will beat him." Beowolfmon said.  
  
"But, Beowolfmon... It isn't easy. You hardly defeated me when I was Duskmon, even when you were at the Advance form, you still had a tough time defeating me." Lowemon said. "Duskmon is not going down THAT easily and neither is Velgemon..."  
  
Beowolfmon nodded. "Your right... We should be careful."  
  
"Duskmon will fall, I know about that." Bokomon said. "If you beat him once, you can beat him again! That eyeball freak will never stand up to you two THAT long!"  
  
"That wasn't very nice to say about me..." Came a dark and cold voice. The group turned around to see Duskmon standing between some trees, with his red swords out of his skull hands. "So, which one of you fools want to battle me?"  
  
"I will..." Lowemon said, summoning his Shadow Lance. "And so does my brother..."  
  
"Thats right!" Beowolfmon agreed as he brought his double blade sword out. "And I'm not letting you take Kouchi away from me! You hear me?!"  
  
"Fine... Then, let's fight..." Duskmon said as he charged towards Lowemon and Beowolfmon with his swords crossed over.  
  
Beowolfmon and Lowemon also charged, holding their weapons out while the 3 Rookie Digimon watched in horror. "Here we go again..." The Advance Warrior of Light as they were closing into Duskmon... Thus, their big battle begun...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"I... I don't believe it..." ExVeemon said, in shock. "ShadowExVeemon..."  
  
The Digimon that looked like ExVeemon except, hes black, laughed. "Hahaha!!! I am so glad you remembered me. Hahaha!!!"  
  
"Whats the matter with you?!" Ryujinmon asked. "Thats just the darker version of yourself! Get a hold of yourself, ExVeemon!"  
  
"You don't understand! I Dark Digivolved into him one time near the Granascliffs before I went into Lugia City!" ExVeemon explained.   
  
Kuzaimon gasped. "I understand now. No matter, honey. You can take care of him, right?"  
  
"Ha! Does he really want to kill his brother?" ShadowExVeemon asked, eviliy.  
  
"Brother?! Your not my brother!!! The only brother I have got is Raidramon!" ExVeemon countered. "How can you be my brother apart from looking like me?!"  
  
Yamidramon laughed at that comment. "Maybe because he has the same data as you."  
  
"Nani?!" ExVeemon gasped. "I... I don't understand..."  
  
"I was created by your data stolen by your friends..." ShadowExVeemon smirked. "And I vowed to destroy you, my goody brother."  
  
Lynxmon looked at ExVeemon. "What is he talking about...?"  
  
"I... I don't know..." ExVeemon said, shuddering. Then, he gasped. "Wait a second. I understand now. I know now!"  
  
"Know what?" Lightmon asked.  
  
"That day when I became ShadowExVeemon, the Legendary Warriors had to fight against me and they did. Then, when my Digicode for that evil dragon came out, Kazemon scanned it into her D-Tector!" ExVeemon explained. "And one that day when Takuya and his friends fought Daemon and his Shadow Warriors for the first time, ShadowRanamon took something out of Kazemon's D-Tector. A ball of Digicode... Does that mean...?"  
  
"That ball of Digicode was the data of ShadowExVeemon!!!" Gigachumon gasped. "And Daemon brought him to life!!!"  
  
"And finally, you figured it out..." ShadowExVeemon said, smiling. "Congradulations to you all. And now... Devimon, if you please..."  
  
"With pleasure... All right, my minions... ATTACK!!!" Devimon yelled at the top of his voice.  
  
The 3 Devidramon flew up and headed towards Ryujinmon and Lynxmon at full speed.  
  
"Be careful!" Lynxmon said as she howled very loudly. "Howling Buster!!!"  
  
The Devidramon was blown back by Lynxmon's attack while Ryujinmon opened his mouth. "Say goodnight, you black creeps! Molten Blaze!!!"  
  
But, the Devidramon seperated and Ryujinmon's attack missed.  
  
"This will not be easy..." Lynxmon said, grunted.  
  
"Touch of Evil!!!" Devimon cried out as dark energy waves tried to hit Kuzaimon but, failed.  
  
Kuzaimon glared at Devimon while the pink gem on her hat glowed. "You will pay for trying to hurt me, menace! Sakuya Wave!!!"  
  
Devimon easily flew aside from the energy blast from Kuzaimon and flew towards her. "Now, would you like your death painless or painful?"  
  
"Neither!" Kuzaimon said, holding her staff into the air. The green orb in her staff (Which is a Leaf Stone) glowed. "Feel the power of nature!!! Kuza Blast!!!"  
  
Devimon grunted as the attack hit him in the chest. He landed on the ground and laughed. "Daemon increased my power to an Ultimate. Take more than that attack to defeath me, you know..."  
  
Kuzaimon gave out an angry grunt. "What does it take to take this guy down!?"  
  
"Thunder Knuckle!!!" Gigachumon yelled out as he tried to hit SkullMeramon but, missed. "What is with these guys?! Has Daemon increased their speed?!"  
  
"And attack power." SKullMeramon said as he opened his mouth to fire a hot blue flame. "Metal Fireball! Hahahaha!!!"  
  
"Yikes!!!" Gigachumon yelled out. "I hope we are gonna get a comeback against these guys..."  
  
The right band on Yamidramon's arm glowed and a sword appeared in the Dark Dragon's right hand. "All right, time to slash myself the Champion of Divinemons."  
  
"I don't think so..." Lightmon said, jumping out of the way. Then, his wings glowed with light energy and some arrows were fired towards Yamidramon. "Arrows of Light!!!"  
  
Yamidramon quickly activated the band on his right arm and a shield with a skull on it was formed on his right arm. He held it into the air in time for Lightmon's attack to hit it. "Hahaha!!! Hey, Lightmon! Special delivery!!! Darkness Laser!!!"  
  
"Yikes!!!" Lightmon gasped as he narrowly escaped Yamidramon's counter attack. "This is bad... If only I could become my Ultimate form..."  
  
"But, you can't." Yamidramon laughed. "Too bad." Then, he swung his sword which, Lightmon leapt out of the way to duck away from it.  
  
In the sky, ExVeemon and ShadowExVeemon were fighting with every ounce of their strength to find out which Dragon Digimon can win.  
  
"You can't win..." ShadowExVeemon said, laughing. "My power is unbeatable!!! I will toss you away like the weakling you are. Why not just give up?"  
  
"NEVER!!!" ExVeemon roared. "I will never give up." Then, he pulled his fist back and slammed it into his darker form's face in a blinding speed before kicking him in the stomach and... "V-Laser!!!" ShadowExVeemon was pushed back by ExVeemon's attack.  
  
"Well.... Well done....." Panted ShadowExVeemon as he flew near his lighter self. "But.... its... its still not enough...."  
  
"Want some more?!!?" ExVeemon yelled out. "I will keep on fighting, 'brother'! I will keep on fighting for my friends! Thats what my onii-chan wants me to do!"  
  
ShadowExVeemon became silent before he started to laugh like a maniac. "You fool! HAHAHAHA!!! YOU FOOL!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh!? Whats so funny?!" ExVeemon asked.  
  
"I know something you don't know!" Mocked ShadowExVeemon as he glared at the Vaccine Digimon. "Lord Daemon has a special crystal ball where he can see EVERYTHING in the Digital World! Including hearing your little mouth saying that Duskmon attacked your village because the Heart of Valmarmon was sealed there."  
  
"So?!" ExVeemon growled.  
  
"Your wrong... True, there WAS a piece of Valmarmon sealed there but, it wasn't the Heart. It was the Body of Valmarmon!" ShadowExVeemon laughed.  
  
ExVeemon wasn't shocked or smiling. "So what?!"  
  
"Well... I think this will shock you..." ShadowExVeemon said, grinning. "Raidramon is alive!!!"  
  
ExVeemon gasped. "NANI!?"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Nail Bone!!!"   
  
"Dark Deluge!!!"  
  
Aldamon laughed as the attacks from SkullSatamon and MarineDevimon missed him by a mile. "Come on, you slowpokes. A snail can beat you at this rate!!!"  
  
MarineDevimon growled. "Hes making a fool of us!!!"  
  
"Yeah... I want go get rid of him so I can continue my cheeseburger fest." SkullSatamon said.  
  
MarineDevimon roared in rage, snatched the staff out of SkullSatamon's hand and proceeded to bash his comard on the head. "IF I HEAR ONE MORE TIME ABOUT YOUR OBESSION OF MCDONALD CHEESEBURGERS AND BURGER KING CHEESEBURGERS, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!"  
  
"Ow! Yes..! OW!!! Sir...! OUCH!!!!" SKullSatamon groaned after feeling some hits...  
  
"Hey, looneys!" Aldamon called out. "Dance will ya? Atomic Inferno!!!"  
  
MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon yelled as they tried to escape Aldamon's attack. They both said... "Hot foot! Hot foot! ARGH!!!"  
  
"I must be careful and not get to confident..." Aldamon said to himself. "It could be my biggest weakness and let these two win against me. I have to be careful. I hope the others are doing okay like I am."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"What is this?!" Shisamon asked.  
  
Beetlemon, Kumamon, Kazemon, HellInumon and Shisamonb arrived at a fork where there are 2 tunnels to choose from.  
  
"Looks like we have to split up and see if either one of these passages lead to Jaguarmon." Beetlemon suggested. "The moment either one of the 2 groups found Jaguarmon, then someone will have to collect the other group and get out of here."  
  
Kumamon nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."   
  
"Me and Shisamon will take that tunnel." HellInumon said as he and Shisamon ran through the right tunnel. "You guys take the other one!"  
  
"Right! Come on, you guys!" Kazemon said as she, Kumamon and Beetlemon ran through the other tunnel, hoping they might find Jaguarmon.  
  
Nearby, the same mysterious figure came out of shadows and laughed. "Now, to execute the next phase of my plan." With that, she went down the same tunnel HellInumon and Shisamon went through.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
ExVeemon was knocked to the ground by ShadowExVeemon when he felt weak when his darker form told him that Raidramon was still alive. Then, ShadowExVeemon took a cheap shot by punching ExVeemon hard in the stomach before slamming his back hard, making him fall to the ground hard.  
  
"Hahahaha!!!!!! Guess your pained feelings helped me winning this fight." ShadowExVeemon laughed. "You can't win..."  
  
"Where is he?! How can he be alive...?" ExVeemon asked, still in shock even though he is in pain.  
  
ShadowExVeemon smiled. "He survived that attack from Duskmon and he is now recovering in the medical room of Holy Cathedral..."  
  
"Hes with Zera?!" ExVeemon gasped.  
  
"Yeah... Too bad you won't see him when I'm done with you. I'm undefeatable!!!" ShadowExVeemon laughed as he lunged towards ExVeemon.  
  
ExVeemon quickly moved out of the way and jumped into the air. "Your wrong! I can still win! Alive or not, onii-chan is still with me! And I will do it for him!!!" With that, Digicode covered his body. *ExVeemon Digivolve to.... PAILDRAMON!!!*  
  
"Wha...?" ShadowExVeemon gasped.   
  
"Time to end this fight..." Paildramon said as he powered up his side cannons. "This is for you, onii-chan. Desperato Blaster!!!"  
  
ShadowExVeemon jumped out of thousands of energy bullets and flew above Paildramon. "Heh... Your not the only one who can become Ultimate."  
  
"WHAT?!" Paildramon gasped.  
  
"Let me show you..." ShadowExVeemon laughed as he was covered in Digicode. *ShadowExVeemon Digivolve to...... ATOLMDRAMON!!!*  
  
Flying above Paildramon was a huge black dragon beast with giant grey wings and a long tail. He flew around Paildramon before looking at him in the face. "Well, what do you think....?"  
  
"Atolmdramon..." Paildramon shuddered. "Anything but, Atolmdramon...."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Atolmdramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Dark Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Beserker Rage, Black Flame.  
  
(Ryo) A cruel and evil Dragon Digimon that likes nothing more than to kill innocent people. Beserker Rage is his most powerful and deadly attack where he fires countless dark energy lasers to his opponents and will kill them in one shot. I wish Paildramon luck and I know he can win against Atolmdramon, also known as the Dragon of Death!  
  
*************************  
  
"Hahahaha!!!!!!" Atolmdramon laughed out loud. "Now, this battle is going to get intresting."  
  
Paildramon grunted. "I will never give up!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
HellInumon and Shisamon quietly walked down the tunnel they took and searched for Jaguarmon.  
  
"Where is she?! Come on, where is she?!" Shisamon asked, looking franticly around the tunnel.  
  
HellInumon sighed. "Shisamon, calm down. We will find her, don't worry."  
  
"I... I just don't want to lose her like you lost Huskymon." Shisamon said then, cringed. "I'm sorry I said that, HellInumon."  
  
"No worries..." HellInumon said, but inside, he misses Huskymon. "Come on, lets move on."  
  
Shisamon nodded and they continued their journey until...  
  
"VEMON AURORA BLAST!!!"  
  
"Ah no!!! Not again!!!" Shisamon said as he and HellInumon turned around, just to get hit by a strong attack. They hitted the wall and changed back into Labramon and Inumon.  
  
"Labramon!!!" Inumon coughed. "Are you okay?!"  
  
"I'm find, but who was THAT?!" Labramon asked.  
  
"VEMON AURORA BLAST!!!"  
  
Labramon and Inumon gasped as they attack hitted them again when they let their guard down. When the smoke clears, the two friends were still alive but, their Digicode were revolving around them. They both looked up to see a figure standing over them.  
  
"Wha... Why did she attacked us....?" Labramon whispered out.  
  
Inumon groaned. "She must be the Digimon that attacked Mihiramon two days ago... She is gonna scan our Digicode...."  
  
The mysterious Digimon gave out an evil smile. "You are wrong, mutts. You are part of my plan to collect the final pieces of Valmarmon and I might as well start on it now." She held up a couple of small black balls in her hands and slowly held them to Inumon and Labramon. "Welcome to my side, my servants. HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Who is that Digimon? Will Inumon and Labramon be okay? Will Paildramon win against Atolmdramon? Will SkullSatamon stop being obessive on his cheeseburgers, find out in future chapters of Digimon Frontier!!!  
  
And so, another chapter finished. I have lots of plans for my next one so, stay tuned.  
  
Kuzaimon: And, AnT! You better review this chapter! Right now! And you! *Turns to me* Will I win against Devimon!?  
  
Not Devimon... But, someone else...  
  
Kuzaimon: *Evil glare* Who...?  
  
Erm.... Look, its Ash!!!  
  
Kuzaimon: *Gasps, turns around, hearts in her eyes* ASH!!!!  
  
Ash: *Gulps* Gah... *Turns around, runs away* HHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!!!!  
  
Terriermon: Thats my line!  
  
Susie: Tewwiewmon...  
  
Terriermon: *Gulps* Ah, nuts. *Turns around, runs away* HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!  
  
And now, review people... While we have a chase race here. And, AnT. I am looking forward to this Ultimate form of Ninetales. I will be waiting. 


	27. The Cloaked Digimon's Idenity is Reveale...

(Guardromon) The Battle has begun and it seems Daemon has an ace up his sleeves. During the battle, ExVeemon found out that the Digicode ShadowRanamon stole from Kazemon was containing the data of ShadowExVeemon and he battled against his dark side. Later, ShadowExVeemon told ExVeemon that Raidramon was still alive and beated up his light side when he was in shock. ExVeemon Digivolved to Paildramon but, ShadowExVeemon also Digivolved into the Dragon of Death, Atolmdramon. Meanwhile, a mysterious Digimon attacked Inumon and Labramon driving their Digicode out and walked towards them with small black objects...  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 27:The Cloaked Digimon's Idenity is Revealed! Ultimate Digivolve Herodramon!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:The battle is still going and this chapter will reveal something very special. Read on to find out.  
  
Ryo: Oy... And Monodramon... I think Epsilon thought you were being serious.  
  
Monodramon: What?! But, I was just joking! I was only trying out my new helmet! I mean, it is suicide to get kissed by Kuzaimon.  
  
Kuzaimon: *Ahem*  
  
Ash: Its also suicide to say bad things about her.  
  
Monodramon: Ulp...  
  
And also, Epsilon. AnT. Somehow, someway... (And I don't care), this story of mine takes place between Cherubimon's defeat and the Royal Knights saga. I don't know and I don't care how I shoehorned it in. All I know is that when the final battle comes, I want two special Digimon at front and center to face their most powerful enemy ever.  
  
Agumon: I'm sorry... Can you repeat that to me again please...?  
  
That means that the D-Tectors Takuya and Koji got have evolved thanks to Ophanimon. I mean, Ophanimon became a Digiegg after she faced Cherubimon.  
  
Davis: Calm down, we get the message. And what did AnT say about Kuzaimon?  
  
That her attack wasn't called Sakuya Wave but, known as Sakuya Mahou.  
  
Henry: And also, Lucemon will not appear but, I bet you have some plans of having Lucemon, Dynasmon and Crusadermon to appear.  
  
Terriermon: Who are Dynasmon and Crusadermon?  
  
Henry: They are the members of Lucemon's Royal Knights.  
  
Lucemon, Dynasmon and Crusadermon WILL appear but, not in this story. In the next one when I'm done with this one. In the next story will be a huge crossover to me and I think Lucemon and his Royal Knights will be the perfect Digimon villains. From Season 4, that is.  
  
Mimi: And how long will it take you to finish this story? Like erm... 12 or 56 years?  
  
Ha ha....And now, anything else?  
  
Davis: Nope! Now, begin the next story.  
  
Right! And by the way, if you see a sign. 'Low Flying Dragons' There is a simple explanation.  
  
Monodramon: YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Flys back and crashes into a wall* Owy....  
  
Ryo: Monodramon opened his big mouth again about Kuzaimon... *Sigh*  
  
Hawkmon: Maybe you should make him become Cyberdramon again. Once hes in that form, he cannot open his big mouth again.  
  
Ryo: Wanna bet?  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Atomic Inferno!!!"   
  
The Advanced Warrior of Flame, Aldamon, was having an easy time fighting two of Daemon's henchmen. SkullSatamon, the Cheeseburger-loving Digimon and MarineDevimon, the Cheeseburger-hating Digimon.  
  
Thanks to SkullSatamon's feast, he and MarineDevimon didn't had time to collect their energy to blast Aldamon away because Aldamon was blasting THEM away!  
  
However, MarineDevimon was on his own when SkullSatamo ran off for some reason...  
  
"Where... YOW! Did... ARGH! That.... OWOWOW!!! Coward go!? YARGH!!!" MarineDevimon screamed out as he danced around Aldamon's Atomic Inferno.   
  
Aldamon frowned as he continued his attacks. "Hes right... Where did SkullSatamon go...?"  
  
SkullSatamon crept up Aldamon from behind and held his staff up towards the Advance Warrior of Flame. "If we don't defeat him now, I will never get to my beloved cheeseburgers. Nail Bone!"  
  
"Huh?!" Aldamon gasped as he turned around. "Ah nuts!"  
  
Aldamon didn't had time to jump as SkullSatamon's attack struck him in the back at full blast. He fell to the floor groaning as SkullSatamon leapt into the air, holding his staff up.  
  
"Now to win this battle!!!" SkullSatamon yelled out. "Skull Hammer!!!"  
  
But, Aldamon moved out of the way and SkullSatamon wacked the floor instead. Aldamon, then, quickly turned around and used his tail to knock the Skeleton Digimon into the tree with force.  
  
MarineDevimon groaned. "At least he did something."  
  
Aldamon panted and he saw SkullSatamon getting up and MarineDevimon joining him. "Man, that was too close. I have to stay focus otherwise, I might not be lucky next time..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Take this, jerk!" Kuzaimon yelled out. "Sakuya Mahou!!!"  
  
"Oh dear, I can't move." Devimon mocked as a pink beam surrounded by pink petals headed towards him. "Looks like I am doomed here.... Or maybe not."  
  
Kuzaimon gasped as Devimon simply moved to one side as her attack missed. "Thats... impossible... Your a Champion and I'm an Ultimate. You can't be THAT strong...... Can you?"  
  
"Like I said, Daemon has increased my speed as well as my attack power." Devimon gloated. "But, you are right about one thing. I am at a level disadvantage. So, I should notch it up a bit."  
  
"What are you saying...?" Kuzaimon asked.  
  
"This!!!" Devimon yelled at the top of his voice as Digicode covered his body. "I will bring you down to your knees, Guardian of Nature. And here is how I'm going to do it!"  
  
"By Digivolving....?" Kuzaimon gasped.  
  
"Thats right...." Devimon laughed... *Devimon Digivolve to....... MYOTISMON!!!*  
  
Kuzaimon almost cursed when she saw a humanoid Digimon wearing a dark blue outfit a black and red cape. His face looks more human, but wore a bat shaped mask on his face. He wore black gloves with a bat symbol on it, and his black boots had skull symbols as well.   
  
"Myotismon...." Kuzaimon growled, holding her staff very tight. "Curses...."  
  
The new Digivolved Digimon smiled eviliy with his fanged teeth and Kuzaimon. "And after that Digivolving, I feel hungry. Maybe I should have a meal... A Digimon that uses the power of nature will make my hunger happy."  
  
"Think again! I don't think you will be having your first meal! Not with me around!" Kuzaimon said, as the staff began to glow brightly.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Myotismon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Evil Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Grisly Wing, Crimson Lightning, Nightmare Claw  
  
(Kari) Myotismon is the ultimate bad guy. This Digimon can summon his Grisly Wing to give his enemies a hard time to win.  
  
**************************  
  
"I should think so, young lady." Myotismon said, laughing. "Because you can not win against the Master of Undead Digimon."  
  
Kuzaimon sneered as the top of her staff glowed with green energy. "Then, let me make you the King of Pain Between your Legs Digimon! Sakuya Mahou!!!"  
  
"She is a girl with a strong head. This will be an intresting fight." Myotismon smirked as he opened his cloak to fire a lot of hungry bats. "Grisly Wing!!!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Gigachumon, Lynxmon and Ryujinmon were still having a tough time facing against SkullMeramon and the 3 Devidramon with him.  
  
"This is crazy..." Ryujinmon said. "Not only the Devidramon are fast but, they are also strong!"  
  
"Same goes for SkullMeramon. Daemon REALLY wants us to battle it out against his lackeys!!!" Gigachumon said, gritting his teeth.  
  
Lynxmon growled. "I just hope NOTHING else will happen to us next!"  
  
One of the Devidramons smirked as he looked towards Lynxmon. "I have an idea and its hotter than SkullMeramon's attacks."  
  
"Whats that?" The middle Devidramon asked.  
  
"Watch and learn..." The Devidramon said as his eyes glowed red. "Red Eye!"  
  
Gigachumon gasped. "That Devidramon is trying to hypnotise us!!!"  
  
"I don't feel hypnotised or anything..." Ryujinmon said, blinking in confusion.  
  
Gigachumon was confused as well. "Yeah... Neither am I... Whats up here....?"  
  
Lynxmon didn't say anything. The Devidramon was using his hypnotic attack on HER! She stared into it as her mind went blank. She felt obident. She was now willing to obey her master, the Devidramon. Lynxmon's eyes were blank as the Devidramon hypnotising her, smiled.  
  
"Done and done!" The Devidramon laughed.  
  
"Done what?!" Ryujinmon yelled out. "You black twit haven't put me in a trance!"  
  
The right Devidramon laughed. "Thats because he wasn't aiming his hypnotic attack on you or Gigachumon. You have a third member of your party."  
  
"Third member? You mean, Lynxmon...?" Ryujinmon asked before he laughed. "That is not possible!"  
  
SkullMeramon laughed. "Why not ask her?"  
  
Gigachumon gulped as he turned around. "Lynxmon....?"  
  
Lynxmon didn't say anything except... "Howling Buster!!!"  
  
"Oh no!!! She is hypnotised!!!!!!" Gigachumon gasped as he and Ryujinmon leapt out of the way.  
  
Ryujinmon groaned. "Couldn't get better than this, can it...?"  
  
"Oh, it will..." SkullMeramon laughed. "With your friend under our control, you can't beat us all. 5 against 2, seems a fair battle huh?"  
  
"If that is fair, I hate to see what unfair is..." Gigachumon mumbled.  
  
Ryujinmon blinked. "Hey, thats it! That must have happened to Yena! The Devidramon must have hypnotised her like they did to Lynxmon."  
  
"Huh?" Gigachumon asked before he remembered that Kuzaimon and Ryumon said that Yena, the female Mightyena hybrid was missing before Labramon came in saying that Jaguarmon was captured. "Yeah, your right! Maybe thats what happened to her!!!"  
  
"Ha! Its true, your friend Yena was hypnotised. But, not by the Devidramon!" SkullMeramon laughed. "The one who is the mastermind behind this perfect trap is the one!"  
  
"Trap?!" Ryujinmon gasped. "This is a trap?!"  
  
"Takuya and the others DID know it was a trap but, they DID decide to take the risk to save Jaguarmon." Gigachumon said. "Now, who is this Digimon?"  
  
"Not telling ya!" The first Devidramon laughed.  
  
Then, Myotismon flew above the Devidramon, SkullMeramon and Lynxmon while laughing. "This battle is ours! And there is nothing you can do to win!"  
  
"Who the heck...?" Ryujinmon coughed out when Kuzaimon came to his side. "Kuzaimon! Are you all right?! What happened?!"  
  
Kuzaimon was bruised but, okay. "That is Myotismon... Devimon Digivolved into him. What has happened here while I was fighting bat boy there?"  
  
"The Devidramon hypnotised Lynxmon and it turns out that Daemon's troops kidnapped Yena!" Ryujinmon explained. "And Yena is with the Digimon who made this trap!"  
  
"This is a trap?! For what?!" Kuzaimon gasped.  
  
"A trap to collect the remaining pieces of Valmarmon, the Evil God of Hate!" Myotismon said, grinning. "Everything is coming to plan..."  
  
SkullMeramon laughed. "Thats good news. Now, lets rid of these vermins! Metal Fireball!!!"  
  
Kuzaimon, Gigachumon and Ryujinmon leapt out of the way as a blast of blue flames passed by them. "We need a plan of action and FAST!!!" Gigachumon yelled out.  
  
"Ryujinmon! Digivolve to your Ultimate form and defeat the Devidramon!" Kuzaimon said, turning to the Champion Digimon. "If you destroy the Devidramon, Lynxmon will be awaken and we will be back at the top again!"  
  
Ryujinmon nodded. "Great! Hold on... Ryujinmon Digi...."  
  
"Howling Buster!!!" Lynxmon yelled out as she attacked Ryujinmon and chased him before the Champion Digimon could Digivolve.  
  
Ryujinmon held his tail in pain as he ran around with Lynxmon behind him. "Ow! My poor tail! Ow!"  
  
Kuzaimon growled in anger and turned her attention to the bad Digimon. "Cheap shot!"  
  
"Not a cheap shot, my dear. We know about Ryumon Digivolving to Ultimate thanks to Yena, when she was under our leader's control." Myotismon laughed.  
  
"There goes our plan..." Gigachumon said, gritting his teeth. "Now what...?"  
  
"This.... ATTACK!!!" Myotismon yelled out as he, SkullMeramon and the Devidramon headed straight towards them.  
  
"All right! Lets go!!!" Kuzaimon yelled out. "Sakuya Mahou!!!"  
  
"You got it!!!" Gigachumon said, running towards his opponent. "Thunder Knuckle!!!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Desperato Blaster!!!" Paildramon yelled out as he fired his powerful attack upon Atolmdramon. "How do you like that, creep?"  
  
Atolmdramon laughed as he wasn't fazed by Paildramon's attack. "Nice but, it is bad for you. Lets see if you can escape THIS attack!!!" Atolmdramon's mouth started to glow black as he opened it up with a big black ball in it. "Your death is here! Beserker Rage!!!"  
  
Paildramon gasped as thousands of black energy lasers headed straight towards him. "Ah, nuts..." Before the Ultimate Dragon Digimon could move, he felt every attack hitting his chest. "ARGH!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hahaha!!!!!!! Die, Paildramon!!!" Atolmdramon yelled out. "DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Paildramon went to his knees as he landed on the ground. His chest was marked with black scorch marks and his green overcoat looked destroyed. "I... I can't win... I must keep on fighting... If my onii-chan is still alive.... Then, I must fight to survive!!!!"  
  
Atoldramon smirked as Paildramon stood up and flew towards him. "I promise you, Paildramon, that you will never EVER see Raidramon AGAIN! I promise you that!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"A one. A two. A three." Yamidramon laughed as he swung his sword to try and chop up Lightmon but, the Champion Digimon was fast enough to duck every swing from his opponent. "Yes, thats it! Tire yourself out because, you will never EVER stand up to me once this is over!"  
  
Lightmon growled. "Oh yeah... Don't get too cocky because, I might turn the tables on ya!"  
  
"Like what?" Yamidramon mocked.  
  
"Like THIS!!!" Lightmon yelled out as he around Yamidramon very fast, his wings glowed white.  
  
Yamidramon was puzzled. "What are you doing? Making me dizzy?"  
  
"That and my secondary attack, Light Catcher!!!!!" Lightmon yelled out as Yamidramon was binded by a tape made of light and he was having a hard time trying to break out. "How is that?"  
  
"Argh!!! How could I be so foolish to let my guard down!?" Yamidramon yelled out in fury. "When I break out of your trapper light attack, I will tear you to pieces!!!"  
  
"I will NOT let that happen!" Lightmon replied as he fired off his special attack again. "I just hope this will be enough. Arrows of Light!!!"  
  
Yamidramon growled with pain as he felt the attacks striking him into the chest and pushing him back. "Mark my words, Lightmon! Once I'm freed of your acursed ropes, I will chop you up into small data, including your Digiegg!!!"  
  
"Hes getting angry by every minute when I'm beating him..." Lightmon said, with a grim face. "And if he DOES get free, I don't want to figure out what is going to happen to me next..."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Shadow Meteor!!!" Lowemon called out.  
  
Beowolfmon summonded a white wolf from his sword and fired it to Duskmon. "Frozen Hunter!!!"  
  
Duskmon quickly moved aside from the two attacks rushed towards with his red swords drawn out. "I think I will teach you both a lesson you will never forget!!!"  
  
"Beowolfmon!!!" Lowemon said, holding his lance towards the Advance Warrior of Light.  
  
Beowolfmon nodded as he crossed his sword against Lowemon's staff. "You got it!!!"  
  
Duskmon's swords clashed against Lowemon's staff and Beowolfmon's swords. "You will never win! I will take Kouchi and nothing is going to stop me!"  
  
"When I thought my mother had died, everything was chewing me inside!" Beowolfmon countered, gritting his teeth. "When Kouchi came, I understand that not only he is my brother, but my mother is still alive! I'm not going to lose my brother! Never!!!"  
  
"Koji..." Lowemon said, smiling underneath his mask. "Thank you..."  
  
"So, leave him alone!!!!!" Beowolfmon yelled in anger.  
  
Duskmon smirked as he continued to wrestle against Lowemon and Beowolfmon. "You are foolish to say that. Once I'm done with you, you will be crying your eyes out for the leaving of Kouchi."  
  
"Never going to happen!" Lowemon said, growling like a lion.  
  
Nearby, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon were near a tree and was watching the fight.  
  
"This isn't right..." Patamon said in fear.  
  
Neemon turns to Bokomon. "What is he talking about?"  
  
"Must be about Duskmon returning while Lowemon is now with us." Bokomon suggested.  
  
Patamon shook his head. "No, I mean. Why do they want with Jaguarmon?"  
  
"She was Mihiramon's little sister, right?" Neemon asked.  
  
Bokomon glared at Neemon then blinked. "Yes, that is right... but, why DID they took Jaguarmon? As a bait? For what?"  
  
"Maybe because of the pieces of Valmarmon we got." Patamon suggested. "I saw through the window that Kouchi gave Zoe and Tommy a piece each so Daemon won't get all 3 when he is captured."  
  
"Kouchi shared the pieces with Zoe and Tommy?" Bokomon asked then, gulped. "Wait a second... Isn't Zoe and Tommy with JP, HellInumon and Shisamon inside the dungeons...?"  
  
"Won't they get captured...?" Neemon asked, scared.  
  
Bokomon shook with fear. "I pray that nothing will happen to JP and the others... I hope nothing will go wrong..."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Where is she?!" Beetlemon asked as he, Kazemon and Kumamon arrived in another underground room. "Jaguarmon?! Jaguarmon!!!"  
  
"Boy... This place is big..." Kumamon said, awing at the room. "I'm not surprised that it is taking us so long to find Jaguarmon in these ruins."  
  
"I hope we don't run into a Seal of Granasmon." Kazemon sighed. "I hope HellInumon and Shisamon are having better luck then we are."  
  
"Jaguarmon!!! Jaguarmon!!!" Beetlemon continued to call out. "Are you here?! Answer us!!!"  
  
Near the group was a cell with iron bars to lock the prisoners in. A small cat Digimon hopped over to the bars but, she was a bit too big to squeeze through. She spotted Beetlemon. "JP! JP, over here! Quickly!!!"  
  
"Jaguarmon!" Kazemon said, happily as she and Kumamon joined Beetlemon at the cell. "You okay?"  
  
Jaguarmon smiled. "I'm fine. Thank goodness you guys have came to rescue us!"  
  
"Us? But, theres only you." Kumamon said, confused.  
  
"No! I was thrown into the cell and I have been locked in here with another trapped Digimon!" Jaguarmon said, pointing to a sleeping figure in the corner of the room.  
  
Beetlemon took a quick look at the Digimon. It was a grey-furred female dog Digimon with a pink scarf and pink gloves. Beetlemon gasped as he remembered Inumon showing a picture of him with the same Digimon girl that they are seeing right now. "Wait a second! That is Huskymon!!"  
  
"Huskymon!?" Kumamon and Kazemon gasped in shock.  
  
Jaguarmon ran over to Huskymon's side and shook her to wake her up. "Huskymon! Wake up! Help has arrived! The Warriors of Thunder, Ice and Wind has come to save us!"  
  
Huskymon yawned weakly, looked up and gasped at the Warriors. "Its true then... Are these really the humans that can become the Legendary Warriors?"  
  
"Yeah..." Beetlemon said, sighing. "Listen, we know your friend Inumon. His heart was in a lot of pain when you were gone..."  
  
"I know... Jaguarmon told me... About ChaosInumon...." Huskymon said, sadly.  
  
"Labramon told me about the attack. I had to tell Huskymon about Inumon missing her terribly." Jaguarmon said, sadly. "Where are they anyway?"  
  
"We seperated at a couple of tunnels so we could find you. Labramon was REALLY desperate to get to you, Jaguarmon." Kazemon said smiling.  
  
Jaguarmon blushed. "Oh... thank you..."  
  
"Hold on, ladies. I will break you out!" Beetlemon said, grabbing the bars with his hands. "Give me a second..."  
  
"No, Beetlemon! You can't do that!" Jaguarmon said. "According to that freaky Digimon, these bars cannot be broken apart by a Legendary Warrior or a Rookie Digimon!"   
  
"Why can't you Digivolve then?" Kumamon asked.  
  
Huskymon moaned. "They only gave me small amounts of food so, I'm so weak to Digivolve...."  
  
"Me too... I wasted a lot of energy when I Digivolve to battle MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon." Jaguarmon sighed.  
  
"We better change back to our human forms." Kumamon said. "Maybe we can think of something to free these two."  
  
Beetlemon and Kazemon agreed as they changed back into JP and Zoe along with Kumamon changing back into Tommy.  
  
"Let's see here.... " Zoe walked over to the cell door and peered at it. "This is weird. There are 26 buttons here..."  
  
"26 buttons..?" JP asked. "What are on them...?"  
  
Zoe blinked. "A, B, C... It is the whole alphabet! What is it for?!"  
  
"To type in a password... If only we can figure it out."  
  
JP walked over to a wall where a clipboard was hanging on. "Hey, whats this? Some sort of clue?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess its for Daemon's henchmen in case they forgotten the password. What does it say?"  
  
"A 12 letter word, type of food belong to Master of Nail Bone." JP read. "What can we make of that, you guys?"  
  
"Master of Nail Bone....? ARGH!!!" Jaguarmon yelled out in a anime drop. "This is too easy!!!"  
  
"What is it?" Huskymon asked.  
  
"SkullSatamon is the master of Nail Bone as it is his special attack!" Jaguarmon explained. "And if I can remember from the battle... He gave us a lot of signs that he likes cheeseburgers!"  
  
JP sweatdropped. "A Digimon of the Ghosts types like CHEESEBURGERS?! This is everything BUT crazy! What is next?!"  
  
Zoe typed in the word 'cheeseburger' into the keyboard and the cell doors opened up. "Mondo cool! It worked! It worked!"  
  
"I'm betting that SkullSatamon was the one who set the passwords in here..." Tommy sighed. "What else could happen?"  
  
Huskymon gasped when she saw two figures coming out of the shadows behind Tommy and Zoe. "It can't be... Inumon! Labramon!"  
  
The Digidestined turned around to see Inumon and Labramon walking towards them. They didn't noticed that the eyes of the two friends were lifeless, glazing over with no shine in it as if their souls were taken out. (Something from Yu-Gi-Oh)  
  
"Hey, you guys. Look, Inumon! Huskymon is alive! She is alive!" JP said but, he was confused when Inumon didn't say anything. "Erm... what is the matter with you?"  
  
Inumon stared at JP before he made a quick move and zipped by Zoe and Tommy before landing beside Labramon and glaring at the Digidestined again.  
  
"Inumon! What is the matter with you?!" Huskymon yelled out. "Don't you remember me?! Its me, Huskymon! I'm all right!"  
  
Tommy gasped when he spotted what was in Inumon's paws. "Hey! Inumon's got my D-Tector!!!"  
  
Zoe gasped as well. "And mine too!"  
  
"He hasn't got mine!" JP said as he looked in his pocket. "Hey! What is the big deal here!?"  
  
Then, out of the shadows came two figures. One was Yena while the other one was dressed in a blue cloak with her tail sticking out. Like Inumon and Labramon, Yena's eyes were lifeless and has no shine. Something amiss is going on here...  
  
"Yena! What are you doing here?!" JP yelled out. "What is going on here?!"  
  
Tommy gasped at the cloaked figure. "Hey! Its her! Its her! Its that Digimon pretending to be the High Priestess Velene!"  
  
Zoe gritted her teeth. "What is she doing here then?!"  
  
The cloaked figure walked over to Inumon and laughed. "Good work, Inumon. Now, hold those D-Tectors out to me so I will take what I need."  
  
"Yes, my mistress..." Inumon said in a monotonous voice. He held the D-Tectors belonging to Zoe and Tommy as the cloaked Digimon held her paw out and took a couple of objects.  
  
"Yes! Finally! I have done it! I have collected the Tounge and the Claws of Valmarmon from the Digidestined!!!" The cloaked Digimon said, laughing as she held the two pieces in the air like they were little toys.  
  
JP was shocked. "The Tounge and Claws of Valmarmon... But, Kouchi has those pieces! Not Zoe and Tommy! What is going on here...?!"  
  
"Kouchi gave us those pieces so Daemon won't get all 3 if he was captured." Zoe explained. "But, I don't understand how this Digimon knew about Kouchi's plan!"  
  
"Lord Daemon has a special crystal ball that allows him to see everything in the entire world of Silesia Continent!" The cloaked Digimon explained. "And yet, using these two to get near ya is really helpful to me."  
  
Tommy looked at Yena, Inumon and Labramon. "You guys! What are you doing?! You are working for Daemon! What is the matter with you?"  
  
"Ha! Fancy that, you don't remember everything, do you?" The cloaked Digimon said, laughing. "After all, you did beat up a Mega Digimon, didn't ya...?"  
  
"Wha...? When...?" Tommy gasped.  
  
JP was silent and then, he remembered the journey on Gigachumon's boat. The Phoenixmon on Flying Island was effected by a small object called the Hypno Seed and Korikkakumon had to bash her Digicode out so he can get rid of the seed. Does this mean...  
  
"Ha! You can't remember, huh?" The cloaked Digimon mocked. "Well, thats just too bad."  
  
Tommy looked to JP and Zoe. "What is she talking about!?"  
  
"I don't know, Tommy." Zoe said. "I just don't know."  
  
"I do..." JP said. "Remember our journey from the Blastoise City Port to here? We came to an isle called Flying Island and she used an object called the Hypno Seed that only effects Beast type Digimon and Pokemon."  
  
"A Hypno Seed...?" Huskymon gasped. "Then, thats mean that...."  
  
"Inumon, Labramon and Yena have been fitted with Hypno Seeds in their Digicode!" Jaguarmon yelled out. "And once you have that seed in your data, your mind will be trapped FOREVER!!!"  
  
"My... Aren't we dramatic?" Laughed the cloaked Digimon.  
  
Then, Zoe remembered that this cloaked Digimon placed the Claws of Valmarmon in Machinedramon back at Blastoise City Port. "Wait a second! I remember you already had the Claws! You just gave it to Machinedramon and left him there to become evil! Why did you gave away the Claws instead of just taking it away with you?!"  
  
"Easy to explain..." The cloaked Digimon smirked. "When a piece of Valmarmon is freed from its Seal, it will have a lot of energy that cannot be stable for Daemon to use in order to summon the Evil God. Back in Articuno Village, I knew that some of the Eye energy was used inside that girl Eva. But, you brats stood in my way and took the Eye!"  
  
"But, the Claws..." Tommy asked.  
  
"The Claws are the most powerful piece of the 7 Valmarmons!" The cloaked Digimon explained. "I couldn't give Daemon that piece because it might kill him! I had to make this thing possess a Digimon that is a Mega! Machinedramon came to mind. But, what I didn't plan is for you to fight against Machinedramon and take the Claws out of him! You ruin all my plans!"  
  
"We are just kids being good guys!" JP said. "Now, take that cloak off! We want to see who or what kind of Digimon you are!"  
  
"Show us now!" Tommy yelled out.  
  
The cloaked Digimon was silent before she smirked. "Fine, have it your way." With a quick flash, the Digimon threw her cloak away and the Digidestined, along with Jaguarmon and Huskymon, gasped at the sight.  
  
This Digimon almost look like Huskymon, except her fur was darker than Huskymon's and she has an evil grin. "Amazed? You should be! My name is ShadowHuskymon!"  
  
"Another Shadow?" Tommy gulped.  
  
"This cannot be good..." Zoe shuddered.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:ShadowHuskymon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Dark Ice Arrows, Evil Frozen Wind  
  
(Sora) While Huskymon is a kind and gentle Digimon, ShadowHuskymon is a cruel and nasty Digimon! Her Dark Ice Arrows will pearce your body under a second and she is doesn't hesitate to finish you off if you are helpless.  
  
**************************  
  
"And there is something else that you might find intresting about me." ShadowHuskymon smirked.  
  
Jaguarmon hissed. "Oh yeah, and what is that?!"  
  
ShadowHuskymon laughed and glanced at Huskymon. "That I am Huskymon's long lost sister."  
  
Huskymon gasped. "WHAT?!!?"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"YARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yamidramon yelled out as he broke free of Lightmon's Light Catcher attack. He held his sword towards Lightmon. "This is it! Your finished!!!!!!"  
  
Lightmon groaned as he looked around his surroundings. Kuzaimon and Gigachumon were having a hard time facing against Myotismon, SkullMeramon and the 3 Devidramon. Ryujinmon was still being chased by a hypnotised Lynxmon and Paildramon was on the ground in huge pain by Atolmdramon's attack. "This isn't good... I need to help my friends... I need to help them...."  
  
Yamidramon held his sword as it began to glow with dark energy. "This is it, Lightmon! You know you can't fly away forever! Prepare for my Black Time Slash!"  
  
"I won't give up!" Lightmon said, taking a step forward. "I will never give up! My kind have worked hard to help people and Digimon that need help and I will NOT let them down just because you have a anger problem!"  
  
"You will pay for that remark!" Yamidramon growled. "Prepare to die!"  
  
Lightmon stood his ground. "I'm not afraid of you! Even though I can't Digivolve! I will not give up! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP THE FIGHT!!!" Then, something happened.  
  
The Champion Digimon, Lightmon, yelled as Digicode covered his body and he began to change. All the blue on his body vanished as yellow and peach came upon his skin. His wings were colourful as a band appeared on his arms. On the right arm was a sword for a knight and on the right band was a symbol for a shield with a star upon it. A knight armour top was formed on the dragon and he roared as the transformation was completed. *Lightmon Digivolve to.... HERODRAMON!!!*  
  
"What the...?" Myotismon gasped as he and everyone else saw a different Digimon standing in front of Yamidramon. "A new ally for the Legendary Warriors?!"  
  
"Lightmon Digivolved!" Gigachumon gasped.  
  
"H... Herodramon?!" Ryujinmon asked, gaping.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Herodramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Holy Dragon Digimon.  
attacks:Time Dragon Slash, Star Laser  
  
(Izzy) This is Lightmon's Ultimate form! A member of the Royal Knights, Herodramon! He will stand up for anyone that is in danger with evil! His sword contains the mighty Time Dragon Slash while the shield contains a powerful counter move known as Star Laser!  
  
**************************  
  
"Yamidramon! Your rage and hatered will lead you to nowhere except defeat!" The newly Digivolved Ultimate, Herodramon said, as he landed a few feet away from his opponent. "And I shall prove that to you."  
  
Yamidramon yelled in fury. "You will never prove ANYTHING!!! Here it comes! Dark Time SLASH!!!"  
  
"I think I will..." Herodramon said as he summonded a shield with a star upon it. He held in front of him as Yamidramon's attack hitted his shield. The star started to glow and a huge laser shaped like a star was fired. "Star Laser!!!!"  
  
"No...! ARGH!!!!!" Yamidramon yelled out as he was pushed back by Herodramon's attack, not having enough time to hold his shield up. "NO!!!!!!!"  
  
Kuzaimon whispered to Gigachumon. "Myotismon and his cronies aren't looking at us. We can sneak attack them and free Lynxmon."  
  
"You got it." Gigachumon said as he leapt towards SkullMeramon's chest. "Thunder Knuckle!!!"  
  
"Wha...? ARGH!!!!!!!!" Yelled SkullMeramon as Gigachumon plunged his fist into the Fire Digimon's chest. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Digicode came out of SkullMeramon, making Gigachumon to take it away and a Digiegg to fly away.  
  
"What?!" Myotismon gasped.  
  
Kuzaimon looked towards Myotismon and frowned. "Hold him down, Gigachumon!"  
  
"You got it!" Gigachumon said as he leapt up and grabbed Myotismon from behind. "Going somewhere, my dear Batman?"  
  
"Very funny now, LET GO OF ME!!!" Myotismon yelled out.  
  
Gigachumon smirked. "I think not."  
  
Kuzaimon pointed her staff at the Devidramon and smirked. "Now, which Devidramon I should blast away to free my friend, Lynxmon? Hmm..."  
  
The Devidramon didn't fly away because they were frozen in fear. "Mummy..."  
  
"Eeny, miny, MON!" Kuzaimon yelled out as she pointed her staff the the left Devidramon, the one who hypnotised Lynxmon. "Sakuya Mahou!!!"  
  
"Ah nuts! See ya at the Primary Village." The Devidramon said as he was blasted away by Kuzaimon's attack and a Digiegg flew away.  
  
Lynxmon blinked as she came back to the Digital World and woke up from her sleep. "Wha... What just happened here?"  
  
Ryujinmon stopped and sighed. "Great, she is back! Time to go Ultimate!"  
  
"Huh?" Lynxmon asked.  
  
*Ryujinmon Digivolve to...... METALRYUJINMON!!!* Standing in place of Ryujinmon was a metal version of a red and black Veedramon. "Time to kick some Digi-butt!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:MetalRyujinmon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Cyborg Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Atomic Claw, Solar Wing  
  
(Gatomon) Smarter than the Rookie and Champion forms, MetalRyujinmon is really powerful! His Atomic Claw will slash you into a million pieces and his armour is made of Chrome Digizode! This makes his body a great defence, huh?  
  
*************************  
  
"Now, you two Devidramon will be my nice target! Come here!" MetalRyujinmon laughed.  
  
The Devidramon screamed like girls as they ran off with MetalRyujinmon chasing after them.   
Myotismon broke free of Gigachumon's grip and bared his fangs at the Digivolved Raichu and Kuzaimon. "I will destroy you two!!!"  
  
"Think again!" Kuzaimon said. "Don't ya get it, the tide has been turned for ya!"  
  
Gigachumon smiled. "So, get ready to be a Digiegg!"  
  
"I will never be a Digiegg!!!" Myotismon said. "NEVER!!!"  
  
"He has a big temper, hasn't he?" Gigachumon laughed.  
  
Kuzaimon giggled. "No surprise there."  
  
"You will pay!!!" Myotismon said, flying towards the two Ultimates.  
  
"Time for fun!" Gigachumon and Kuzaimon said, together.  
  
Paildramon got up and stared at Atolmdramon. "My friends aren't giving up, so I will never give up! Give me your best shot, Atolmdramon!"  
  
"With pleasure, brother." Atolmdramon laughed. "With pleasure..."  
  
Herodramon drew his sword out and held it towards Yamidramon. "Perpare to fight, Yamidramon. For your final battle beings now!2  
  
"Never!!!" Yamidramon yelled out as he made a battle cry, holding his sword into the air. "DIE, HERODRAMON!!! DIE!!!!!"  
  
Herodramon held his sword and countered Yamidramon's attack. "You fool! Evil will never win!"  
  
The good guys were battling it out, except one...  
  
"Can anyone tell me what just happened here?!" Lynxmon asked.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aldamon knocked MarineDevimon into a tree and wacked SkullSatamon into the ground before he flew in the air and looked at his opponents. "Had enough?"  
  
"We will keep on fighting!" MarineDevimon yelled out. "Right?"  
  
SkullSatamon held a white flag up. "No... I give..."  
  
MarineDevimon did an anime drop before he held a white flag up as well. "I give too..."  
  
"Thats good. Well, see ya." Aldamon said as he flew away. "Man, what a couple of lazy Digimon."  
  
"So, now what?" MarineDevimon asked as he and SkullSatamon got up.  
  
"There is only one thing we can do..." SkullSatamon said, with a voice that gives you an instense moment. Then, he gave a happy smile and held up a cheeseburger. "Eat!!!"  
  
MarineDevimon anime dropped and cried as SkullSatamon began his cheeseburger feast again...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"DUSKMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! VELGEMON!!!"  
  
"LOWEMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! KAISERLEOMON!!!"  
  
Beowolfmon groaned as Duskmon went into his Beast form while Lowemon did the same thing. "Why doesn't this guy give up?"  
  
"Because he is pure evil and I will banish that evil forever." KaiserLeomon said.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Aldamon asked as he landed between Beowolfmon and KaiserLeomon.  
  
"Its Aldamon!!!" Neemon cried out, happily.  
  
Bokomon sighed in relief. "And in the nick of time."  
  
"Go for it!!!" Patamon yelled out.  
  
Aldamon, Beowolfmon and KaiserLeomon nodded together and rushed towards Velgemon.  
  
"I will get Kouchi.... AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME!!!!" Velgemon screeched. "NO ONE!!!!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ShadowHuskymon laughed at Huskymon's reaction. "That is right... We got seperated somehow and we couldn't remember each other... until Daemon helped me. And I hate you, Huskymon. For being a goody sister of mine!"  
  
"Wha...." Huskymon gasped. "I... I don't understand...."  
  
"I knew you wouldn't. That is why I'm going to do the same thing I did to Mihiramon to you." ShadowHuskymon smirked as she held her right paw up. "Lord Daemon gave me the power to Digivolve to my Ultimate form, skipping the Champion as we speak. But, there was a price."  
  
"What price?" JP asked.  
  
"I don't know why but, he placed a curse on my paw." ShadowHuskymon said, indicating her right hand. "And I like it. It has the power to send some helpless Digimon into a Digital Void where you cannot escape! That is where Mihiramon is!"  
  
"You mean... Mihiramons alive?!" Jaguarmon gasped.  
  
"That is right. Too bad we just met, Huskymon. I was hoping we would spend some time together as sisters." ShadowHuskymon laughed. "I have your boyfriend and his friend under my control and I have the 2 pieces of Valmarmon, making it to 6. Just one more and Valmarmon will return!"  
  
"No..." Zoe gasped.  
  
"So long..." ShadowHuskymon laughed as she pulled the dark pink glove off her right paw and a black void was formed in front of her. "FOREVER!!!"  
  
Jaguarmon and Huskymon screamed were pulled into a vaccum of wind by the vortex along with JP, Zoe and Tommy. Their scream slowly became an echo and vanished as they were pulled into the void.  
  
ShadowHuskymon gave out an evil laugh as she pulled her glove back on. "And that is that. You know, we should give Daemon a few more Shadow Warriors. Bring me the D-Tectors of Ice, Wind and Thunder. Will ya?"  
  
"Master.... We only have the Digivices of Ice and Wind...." Labramon said in his monotonous voice. "You only ordered us to get the ones with Valmarmon in it."  
  
"What...?" ShadowHuskymon asked. "Then, that means... With that kid holding Spirits, they might stand a chance to escape.... Just great...."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Well, there is a turn up for the books. What is going to happen to JP and the others? How will JP get him and the others to escape the Digital Void? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
And that there, ends another chapter.  
  
Kazu: Whoa, dude! That was intense! Never knew Huskymon had a sister!  
  
Neither Koji knew about Kouchi.  
  
Kazu: ........ Oh yeah.....  
  
Anyway, I haven't got anything else to say except, review! Oh, and the next chapter will only focus JP and his friends inside the Digital Void. The others will return in Episode 29. So, see ya next time! 


	28. The Thunder is Filled With Hope! The Kin...

(Guardromon) Beetlemon, Kazemon and Kumamon found Jaguarmon in a cell along with Inumon's long lost love, Huskymon. Before long, Inumon and Labramon appeared with Yena, under the effects of the Hypno Seeds. And then, the Digimon that pretended to be High Priestess Velene appeared beside her hypnotised subjects and revealed to herself to be Huskymon's evil long lost sister, ShadowHuskymon. ShadowHuskymon took the Claws and Tounge of Valmarmon from the stolen D-Tectors of Zoe and Tommy before she sended JP, Tommy, Zoe, Jaguarmon and Huskymon in the Digital Void... Meanwhile, Lightmon's side were losing to Devimon's side as the evil devil Digivolved to Myotismon. But, the battle turned when Lightmon Digivolved to Herodramon! Now, what is going to happen to JP and the others....?  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 28:The Thunder is Filled With Hope! The King of Digimon is Back!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Right. This next chapter of mine will only focus JP and the others since they are sended into the Digital Void by ShadowHuskymon.  
  
Tai: And JP is the only one to get everyone out of there, why?  
  
JP still has his D-Tector since ShadowHuskymon didn't ordered the hypnotised Inumon and Labramon to take his D-Tector along with Zoe's and Tommy's.  
  
Tai: Oh yeah, now I remember.  
  
Aren't you taking Sora out?  
  
Tai: Out where?  
  
Never mind. Anyway, unless there are anymore , I have been thinking about Epsilon's review about my last chapter.   
  
Davis: You mean that he thought that AnT was odd for making LadyDevimon a clean freak?  
  
Ahuh... Since AnT made LadyDevimon a clean freak and I have made SkullSatamon a cheeseburger loving freak, what sort of freak will we make MarineDevimon of?  
  
Guilmon: How about making MarineDevimon a soft-toy loving freak.  
  
Tai, Agumon, Davis, Takato, Kazu: Hmm.... *Thought bubble of MarineDevimon, cooing softly over a bunch of soft toys and hugging a soft Pikachu toy*  
  
Matt: *Sweatdrop* If that happens, I'm leaving...  
  
Okay, okay. Moving swiftly on... Anything else? No? Good! Episode 28 BEGIN!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tommy! Hey, wake up, kid!"  
  
Tommy moaned as he slowly opened his eyes after a huge fall from ShadowHuskymon's Digital Void Gate to the Digital Void itself. When he opened his eyes, he saw a familiar face. "JP...?"  
  
"Thank goodness you are all right." JP sighed with relief as he held Tommy up. "Can you remember what happened to us, Tommy?"  
  
"All I can remember is that we found Jaguarmon with Huskymon in a cell. Then, Inumon and Labramon came and..." Tommy said slowly and then, he gasped. He searched around his pockets and moaned. "Oh no... My D-Tector... ShadowHuskymon has my D-Tector!!!"  
  
"And mine too..." Said Zoe as she walked up to Tommy and JP. "ShadowHuskymon took mine as well."  
  
JP held his D-Tector up to show Tommy. "But, she didn't take mine. The reason she got your D-Tectors because Kouchi lended the Tounge and Claws so Daemon won't have all three if he captures Kouchi."  
  
"I remember....." Tommy gasped. "And Inumon, Labramon.... They are...."  
  
"Under my sister's control by the Hypno Seeds..." Came a voice that finished Tommy's scentence. Tommy turned around to see Huskymon walking up to them with a sad expression. "Along with Yena. And I don't think we will ever have hope to free their minds..."  
  
"Why is that?" Tommy asked.  
  
Huskymon sighed. "Look around you, Tommy."  
  
Tommy looked around at their new surroundings and gasped. The place they were in was just a place with a black sky and a few black boulders. The ground is also black too. "Wha... What is this place?! Where are we!?"  
  
"This.... This is the Digital Void... Created by my sister, ShadowHuskymon, when Daemon gave her the power to Digivolve to Ultimate." Huskymon explained.  
  
"Worst of all, we are seperated from Jaguarmon!" JP said.  
  
Suddenly, a small yellow cat jumped out of nowhere and leapt onto JP's head, making him to cry out in alarm. "No, you haven't now."  
  
"Jaguarmon! Your all right!" Zoe said.  
  
"Thats right." Jaguarmon said, smiling. "And I have someone who I want you to meet."  
  
Everyone turned around to see a giant orange tiger with wings. "So, you are the children who can evolve into the Legendary Warriors. It is nice to meet you all."  
  
"Who is he?" JP asked.  
  
"That is my big brother! The Tiger Deva, Mihiramon!" Jaguarmon said, happily.  
  
"Mihiramon...?" JP gasped. "Hes alive...."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Mihiramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Exalted Beast Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Samurai Tiger Tail, Armoured Tiger Tail  
  
(Davis) The Tiger Deva and boy, he is brave and strong. He can form his tail into a blade or a club where he can beat up his enemies without a problem. Don't wanna meet this kitty in the alley, huh? With his wings, he can fly very fast at an amazing speed. Fast kitty, huh?  
  
(Yolei) Oh brother....  
  
*************************  
  
"Mihiramon.... Your alive...." Huskymon said in awe.  
  
Mihiramon nodded. "That is right. It was thanks to ShadowHuskymon. Since she has the power to become a strong Ultimate, she was able to beat me down and use the Void Gate to trap me in here for the rest of my life!"  
  
"Oh no..." Zoe gasped. "Thats terrible."  
  
"Jaguarmon, did you told Mihiramon about everything you did back home before you were captured? Including getting yourself a new boyfriend?" JP asked.  
  
"A boyfriend!?" Mihiramon gasped. "You have a boyfriend?!"  
  
Jaguarmon giggled sheepishly. "Y-Yeah..."  
  
Mihiramon growled like a tiger and yelled out in anger. "No one dates my little sister without my   
permission!!!! You hear me?!"  
  
"L-Loud and clear..." JP gulped.  
  
"Ah... That is beautiful." Zoe smiled as she was in a sarcastic tone. "Here we have the Brother who is over protective of his dear little sister."  
  
Huskymon giggled. "I'll say."  
  
"Who is this new boyfriend of yours?! I will kill him!" Mihiramon hissed.  
  
"I don't think Chatsuramon will like that." Tommy said.  
  
Mihiramon putted a confuse look on his tiger face. "Why is that?"  
  
"Because, my little brother. My new boyfriend is.... LABRAMON!" Jaguarmon said, giggling.  
  
Mihiramon sweatdropped and smiled sheepishly. "Erm... Lets forget this and move on to another conversation. Pretty please?"  
  
"Sure." JP said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you. Sorry about that, I'm not myself today." Mihiramon said, smirking.  
  
"Hmm... Hey, big brother. Lynxmon is still alive and I found out she REALLY likes you." Jaguarmon said, slyly.  
  
Mihiramon blushed. "R... Really....?"  
  
"Yes...." Jaguarmon said, grinning like a Chester Cat. "And I told her you like her very much as well, Mihiramon."  
  
"You... You did?! Did you had any proof?!" Mihiramon asked, his fur turning red with embrassment.  
  
Jaguarmon's grin got wider. "You talk when you sleep, dear brother. And when you dream, you dream your favourite Cat of Courage."  
  
"Now I want to curl up and die here...." Mihiramon moaned as he was blushing like mad.  
  
"Gee, wish I can tease him now..." Zoe said in a mock tone voice.  
  
"I really want to see a human child teasing a Ultimate tiger." Huskymon laughed.  
  
Mihiramon sighed. "Just my luck... Its bad enough listing to that nasty Digimon blabbing about his singing voice but, I have to be teased by my younger sister!"  
  
"Nasty Digimon?" Tommy asked. "Blabbing about his singing voice?"  
  
"Yep. ShadowHuskymon has chosen a Digimon to torture us with his singing. And boy, is his singing TERRIBLE!" Mihiramon explain. "But, on the upside. If we defeat him, this world will be destroyed and we will be free!"   
  
"Who told you that?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Who else? ShadowHuskymon told me that. She was gloating because she ended her scentence, you have no hope to escape. She was right..." Mihiramon sighed. "He is one tough Digimon..."  
  
"Until today!" JP said, taking a heroic stance. "I, JP, will save us all by defeating this Digimon! I promise you that!"  
  
Huskymon raised an eyebrow at JP. "Really? How can you be sure?"  
  
"Because I still have my D-Tector!" JP explained, holding his Digivice into the air. "With the Spirits of AncientBeetlemon at my side, this Digimon Guardian is history!"  
  
"Yeah! And we will help JP fight! Me and Huskymon can Digivolve to our Champion form, you know." Jaguarmon said, proudly.  
  
"Sorry to disapoint you, kid. The Digital Void has the power to block normal Digivolution. This place has the same power of some evil technology called the Control Spires." Mihiramon explained. "The only Digivolutions that can go through the Void's power is Armour Digivolve and JP's Spirit Evolve. We will be only in his way."  
  
JP smiled at Jaguarmon. "Don't worry, Jaguarmon. I will be all right. I mean, what is the worst that can happen?"  
  
"Hey yoooooooo!!!!!!!!!" Yelled a voice.  
  
"Here is comes..." Mihiramon muttered.  
  
A big monkey Digimon wearing sunglasses came out of nowhere, holding a microphone and gone into a Elvis Prestly stance. He also spoke in a Elvis Prestly-like voice. "Aheeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!! The King of Digimon Rock 'an Roll is back!!!!! Lets get RRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYY to rumble!!!!!!"  
  
JP, Zoe and Tommy blinked at the crazy Digimon. "Who is that?!"  
  
"That is Etemon..." Huskymon sighed. "Oh boy.... Are we in for a headache..."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Etemon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Puppet Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Dark Network, Concert Crush, Monkey Claw  
  
(Tai) Huskymon is right, we are in for a headache... Etemon is no rock star but, his Concert Crush have a good chance for de-Digivolving your Digimon back to the Rookie form. His Dark Network is also dangerous! He has a bad singing but he has powerful attacks!  
  
*************************  
  
"So, who do we have here? New people and Digimon to listen to my song?" Etemon asked. "Hot dog! Time to get my voice into action!"  
  
"Hold up!" JP yelled out, clutching his D-Tector. "We have no time to listen to your singing, buddy! I hear that you are a terrible singer!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Etemon screamed out in rage. "I'M NOT A TERRIBLE SINGER!!!!! LOOK AT ME!!!! I AM THE KING OF DIGIMON ROCK AND ROLL!!!!!! I HAVE A PERFECT VOICE!!!!"  
  
"Make that a perfect shouting voice..." Zoe said, dryly.  
  
"Why I outta... Wait a second.... Your those bunch of annoying kids ShadowHuskymon told me about before she chose me to be this world's guardian!" Etemon growled. "The Digidestined brats who can become the Legendary Warriors!"  
  
"Gee, he figured it out..." Jaguarmon muttered sarcasticly.  
  
"And what if we are?" Tommy asked.  
  
Etemon formed a black ball in his hands and smiled. "Orders from ShadowHuskymon, little kid! She told me if I see any kids that is holding a small object called a Digivice. Also known as a D-Tector, I must destroy you!"  
  
"Not gonna happen with me around, pal!" JP said before he turned around to the others. "Mihiramon! Please, get the others to safety! I will deal with this!"  
  
Mihiramon nodded. "All right, good luck."  
  
"You have to beat this jerk, JP! So we can get out of this place!" Jaguarmon said.  
  
"No problem! Hey, singing ape! Time to make you dance!" Grinned JP.  
  
Huskymon sighed. "More corny jokes... This will give Divinemon a big headache..."  
  
"EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! BEETLEMON!!!" The Human Warrior of Thunder stood in the place of JP and glared at Etemon while his fists was crackling with electricity. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready, blue insect!" Etemon yelled out as he threw the black orb towards Beetlemon. "I will start things off for ya, buddy! Dark Network!!!"  
  
Beetlemon ran forward as he quickly ducked from Etemon's attack and charged towards his opponent while Mihiramon led the others away to hide behind a rock.  
  
"Be careful, Beetlemon!" Zoe called out.  
  
"You can do it!" Piped up Tommy.  
  
"All right!!! Here I come!!! Thunder Blitz!!!" Beetlemon yelled out as he charged towards Etemon with a electric filled horn as his main weapon.  
  
Etemon grabbed Beetlemon's horn before it could strike into his chest. "Ha! Got it! Think you can stop me?! The King of Digimon?! I don't think so! Ahuh..."  
  
"Ahem... I am the Warrior of Thunder, you know." Beetlemon said, with a slight cough.  
  
"Ahuh ahuh... HUH?!" Etemon gasped. "What are you saying?!"  
  
"Hmm... Not bright, are ya? Let me give you a small demonstration." Beetlemon said as he unleashed the electricity from his horn into the hands of Etemon.  
  
"AYAYAYAYAYAYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Etemon screamed as a monkey in terror when he felt a surge of electricity going through his body. "STOP IT!!! STOP IT!!! STOP IT!!!"  
  
"Have I made my point?" Beetlemon asked as he stopped his electricity flow and watched as Etemon fell to the floor, black and twitching like a bug.  
  
"Oh yeah... You have..." Etemon said, as he coughed up some black smoke.  
  
"Good!" Beetlemon said as he sweatdropped when Etemon quickly got up, brown fur and refreshed. "Oh, you are kidding me..."  
  
"Nope, I'm not! I am ready to kick some Digimon butt and I will start off with this!!!" Etemon siad as he brought out his microphone. "Ah one and a two... and three... and this!!!!!! Concert Crush!!! YEAH!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh man...." Beetlemon moaned as he went onto his knees, holding his head as Etemon was singing very, VERY badly. "When Mihiramon said that he is a terrible singer, he wasn't kidding!"  
  
Behind the rock, Zoe, Tommy, Huskymon and Jaguarmon were moaning as they covered their ears from Etemon's singing. Only Mihiramon wasn't covering his ears because, he looks bored.  
  
"Mihiramon, why aren't you covering your ears?!" Jaguarmon asked, glacing at her older brother.   
  
The Tiger Deva sighed. "I'm so use to this, Jaguarmon. Even my ears...."  
  
"I hope Beetlemon will crush that monkey soon..." Huskymon said. "I don't want to be here for a long, long time..."  
  
"Oh yeah, baby! Yeah!" Etemon said, finishing his song. "I'm the top no 1 singing Digimon!"  
  
"Let me make you the most shocking Digimon ever!!!" Beetlemon said as he got up with electric filled fists.   
  
"Huh?! Impossible! Your suppose to change back into your pitiful human form! How is it possible you were able to stay as a Digimon?!" Etemon said, gasping.  
  
"Let me put it this way. I am no ordinary Digimon! I am a Legendary Warrior!!!" Beetlemon yelled out as he slammed his fists onto the ground. "Thunder Fist!!!"  
  
"Ah yeah. Now I remember. Thanks, buddy." Etemon said when he suddenly remembered that the electricity from Beetlemon's attack was now hitting him. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Beetlemon is really turning the heat upon him!" Jaguarmon said. "I wouldn't be surprised if we are leaving early."  
  
Mihiramon's face was grim. "I'm not sure, Jaguarmon. I have a feeling that Etemon might pull something off that will spell doom to us all..."  
  
"Like what?" Tommy asked.  
  
Etemon growled as he stood up. "Now ya done it, insect! You've gone and made me mad! Me! The King of Digimon Rock 'an Roll!"  
  
"Nope. You are the King of Digimon Big Mouth!!!" Beetlemon said as he took a step forward towards Etemon. "Prepare to be scanned."  
  
"I don't think so, kiddo. You see, I have a special trick up ma sleeve!" Etemon said as he went back into a Elvis Prestly pose before Digicode surrounded his body.  
  
"What the?!" Beetlemon gasped.  
  
Huskymon gasped as well. "Oh no! He has the power to Digivolve!"  
  
"And I'm betting its not good...." Zoe said, scared for JP's safety.  
  
*Etemon Digivolve to.......... METALETEMON!!!!" Yelled a voice. When the Digicode came away, a silver metallic version of Etemon stood in the place of the annoying monkey Digimon.   
  
"Wha... What are you now!?" Beetlemon asked, shocked by the sudden change.  
  
MetalEtemon smiled and laughed. "I am the Mega form of the Digimon King of Rock 'an Roll!!! Say hello to MetalEtemon!!!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:MetalEtemon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Android Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Banana Slip, Metal Punch  
  
(Palmon) The Mega Digivolved form of Etemon, MetalEtemon. His armour is made of Chrome Digizoid and he is really powerful! His Banana Slip attack is dangerous and what is worst of all about this Digimon that he still have that annoying Elvis Prestly voice... Oy...  
  
**************************  
  
"Beetlemon! Be careful! Now he is a Mega, he is much stronger!!!" Mihiramon called out.  
  
Beetlemon growled and rushed towards MetalEtemon. "Don't worry, I will get rid of this goon once and for all!!!"  
  
MetalEtemon laughed as a banana peel appeared in his metal hand. "Think again. It is I who will give you the slip. Or should I say, Banana Slip!!!"  
  
"Whoa!!!!!" Beetlemon yelled out as he slipped on the floor by a banana peel under his foot. He groaned as he tired to get up. "That was unfair, jerk!"  
  
"You want unfair? I will give you unfair!!!" MetalEtemon said as he slammed his fist into Beetlemon's face. "Metal Punch!!!!"  
  
"Argh!!!!" Beetlemon cried out as he was thrown back to his friends by the force of the punch. He groaned again as he rubbed his face where MetalEtemon's fist collided and sat up. "For one with a lot of mouth, he sure has a powerful punch."  
  
"And annoying too..." Tommy added.  
  
Zoe sighed. "Beetlemon, please. You mustn't get too confident against this jerk! Otherwise, we will never get home!"  
  
"If we don't get home, ShadowHuskymon will win and she will keep her mind control power over Inumon and Labramon!" Huskymon said. "Beetlemon, you have to win! Please!!!"  
  
Beetlemon was silent until he got up. "All right. I will be careful. Looks like I have to bring out the heavy weapon!!!"  
  
"Oh really?" MetalEtemon called out. "Show me your heavy weapon, brat! Let me see it!!!"  
  
"Okay but, you will be sorry." Beetlemon replied as Digicode covered his body. "BEETLEMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! METALKABUTERIMON!!!"  
  
Mihiramon, Jaguarmon and Huskymon gasped along with MetalEtemon as they saw a giant blue tank that was standing in place of Beetlemon. "M...MetalKabuterimon...?" Huskymon stuttered.  
  
"Don't you remember? When the Ancient Warriors died, they left behind 2 Spirits each. A Human Spirit and a Beast Spirit." Zoe explained. "Beetlemon was the Human Warrior of Thunder and the Beast Warrior of Thunder is MetalKabuterimon in front of us."  
  
"A...Amazing..." Mihiramon stuttered out.  
  
"Beast Warrior, smish warrior!" MetalEtemon said as he ran up to MetalKabuterimon, raising his fist. "Let me see if you have the power to beat me! Metal Punch!!!"  
  
But, to MetalEtemon's surprise, he does a rapid Metal Punch attack on MetalKabuterimon but, the Beast Warrior of Thunder wasn't hurt or damaged. MetalEtemon finally relaised his situation as he slowly and pitifully punched MetalKabuterimon before he stopped and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Erm... Can't we be friends...?" MetalEtemon asked.  
  
MetalKabuterimon's reply was... "Bolo Thunder!!!"  
  
"YAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" MetalEtemon screamed out as he ran away from the twin balls of electricity. "Not again!!! I hate being shocked!!!"  
  
"Since when?" Jaguarmon asked.  
  
"Since now." Mihiramon replied, laughing.  
  
"All right, MetalEtemon. Time to teach you a thing or two." MetalKabuterimon said as he aimed his nose cannon towards the Mega Digimon. "Electro Cannon!!!"  
  
MetalEtemon screamed in pain when a powerful and forceful blast of electrical energy went THROUGH his armoured body. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"He did it!!!" Jaguarmon cheered. "He did it!!!"  
  
"Why me...?" MetalEtemon asked as his Digicode came out. "Why did I lose...?"  
  
"METALKABUTERIMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! BEETLEMON!!!" The Human Warrior of Thunder walked towards MetalEtemon as the defeated Mega was crying like a cissy.  
  
"Why?! Why?! I'm the Digimon King of Rock 'an Roll... I am the strongest Digimon ever... Why did I lose?" MetalEtemon asked.  
  
"Because you are so cocky! You think you are all that while the whole time, you are just a Digimon who is full of hot air. MetalEtemon, this Digivice will purify your soul! Digi-code SCAN!!!" Beetlemon said, scanning the data of MetalEtemon into his D-Tector.  
  
"You will pay!!! Mark my words, YOU WILL PAY!!!!" That was MetalEtemon's last words before a Digiegg was in his place, hovering.  
  
"Good work, Beetlemon! You did it!!!" Zoe said, happily. "We are all right now!!!"  
  
Mihiramon smiled. "Yes, good work, Beetlemon."  
  
"Thanks a lot, you guys. Now... WHOA!!!" Beetlemon cried out in alarm as the ground started to shake. "Its happening!!! The world is starting to be destroyed!!!"  
  
"Huskymon! Jaguarmon! Hop on my back!" Mihiramon said as Huskymon jumped onto the Tiger Deva's back, holding Jaguarmon in her arms.  
  
Beetlemon picked Zoe and Tommy up and opened the wings on his back to fly up. "Hold on, you two. We heading back to the battle!"  
  
"Thank goodness..." Tommy said as the Digital Void vanished into thin air... "Now what?"  
  
"Follow me!!!" Mihiramon called out as he flew through a portal tunnel with the help of his wings. Beetlemon followed as well as MetalEtemon's Digiegg.  
  
"Now thats done, how are we going to free our friends and get our D-Tectors back?" Zoe asked.  
  
"I don't know but, when we get back to the battle, we are going to teach ShadowHuskymon a lesson she will NEVER forget!!!" Beetlemon said seriously.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) So, will Beetlemon and the others save Inumon and his friends from ShadowHuskymon and get the D-Tectors that belong to Zoe and Tommy back or will ShadowHuskymon win the battle with her mind controlled slaves? And what about Aldamon and the others, how are they doing? Find out in the next chapter of Digimon Frontier!  
  
And yet, my 28th Digimon Frontier chapter is done! Now, I will rest and see what I can do for Chapter 29. Also, does anyone want to say something?  
  
Kazu: I do! We have finally decided what kind of freak we want MarineDevimon to be.  
  
I hate to ask but, what?  
  
Davis: Hmm... A dog lover freak! *Thought bubble of MarineDevimon, laughing happily with 101 Dalmatian puppies licking his face, really happy*  
  
Takato: Or a Music loving freak. *Thought bubble of MarineDevimon, dressed in a rapper clothes dancing to Knuckles the Echidna's theme song, Unknown from M.E*  
  
Tai:How about a Romantic loving freak. *Thought bubble of MarineDevimon, sighing happily as he read a romantic story of two dogs called Lady and Tramp*  
  
Yolei: And they say AnT and Ninetalesuk are odd for making LadyDevimon and SkullSatamon freaks...  
  
Sora: Yeah, stupid Tai.  
  
*Sweatdrops* Somebody phone 999 for these 3 Goggleheads, please? Also, don't forget to review. Now, where is that phone? 


	29. A 4 Time Ultimate Warriors! Evil Will Ne...

(Guardromon) Trapped in the Digital Void that was created by ShadowHuskymon herself, JP and his friends met up with the missing Tiger Deva, Mihiramon. Since their D-Tectors were taken away by a hypnotised Inumon and Labramon, Zoe and Tommy can't Spirit Evolve. It also left a worried Huskymon and Jaguarmon for their boyfriend's safety. JP still has his D-Tector and evolved to Beetlemon to defeat the Void Guardian, Etemon, so they can escape. The battle was over when MetalKabuterimon blasted a hole through Etemon's Mega form, MetalEtemon, and scanned his Digicode. Now, Beetlemon and Mihiramon are carrying their friends to the outside world where they will help the others fight against ShadowHuskymon's forces...  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 29:A 4 Time Ultimate Warriors! Evil Will Never Win!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:Ach! I can't use more of Pyra's Digimon!! I've got enough on my plate!  
  
Monodramon: *Looks at his plate* But, its empty.  
  
Gatomon: *Groan*  
  
LadyRyumon, maybe. The H-War and Anti-War, no way! I'm sorry but, you are asking too much!   
  
Davis: What about AnT's review?  
  
This next story of mine is gonna be a crossover of Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokemon, Digimon and Yu-Gi-Oh! Call this a Mega Crossover!  
  
Agumon: What else would you call it?  
  
This next story of mine will take place AFTER this Digimon Frontier story of mine AND my special completed Yu-Gi-Oh and Digimon Tamer crossover story, Digital Kingdom!  
  
Ryo: In Digital Kingdom, 4 characters recived their own Digimon partner. Mokuba Kaiba has a Penguinmon, Tristan has Inumon, Tea has SnowAgumon and Bakura has Kokuwamon.  
  
Takato: Yugi's partner is the Dark Magician, Seto's is one of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Joey has Red Eyes Black Dragon and Mai has 3 real life Harpie Sisters. These monsters came alive when Gargomon destroyed a Meteormon and that Digimon's data was loaded into the holographic images of these Duel Monsters.  
  
Sora: Need air, Takato?  
  
Takato: Yes, mam... *Gasps*  
  
Oy.... I will have all 4 seasons of Digimon together with Sonic, Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh. Thats all I got so far but, you will have to wait UNTIL this story is done.  
  
Yolei: That will be a while.  
  
And now, on with the next chapter and see if our heroes are winning against Daemon's forces!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Underneath the Angel Ruins was a cell where it once held Huskymon and Jaguarmon before they were sended to the Digital Void with JP, Tommy and Zoe. It was now empty when ShadowHuskymon left with her new slaves thanks to her Hypno Seeds inside their Digicode. Inumon, Labramon and a female Mightyena hybrid called Yena were her servants.  
  
It was a few minutes after she left when a dark portal appeared in the middle of the cell room and out came Beetlemon carrying Zoe and Tommy along with Mihiramon who was carrying Huskymon and Jaguarmon and a small Digiegg flying away as the portal closed behind them.  
  
"You did it, JP!" Tommy said, happily. "We are free of that void!!!"  
  
Huskymon watched the Digiegg flying away and sighed. "There goes Etemon's Digiegg. Hopefully, when he recovers, he will be a new Digimon. Hopefully."  
  
"Now we are back, what are we going to do now...?" Jaguarmon asked.  
  
Beetlemon placed Zoe and Tommy on the ground before he looked around the room. "Find a way to rescue Inumon, Labramon and Yena from ShadowHuskymon's control. That includes getting Zoe and Tommy's D-Tectors back!"  
  
"And getting revenge on my sister." Huskymon said, gritting her teeth.  
  
Mihiramon growled. "We must be careful. Our opponent doesn't know about us returning to this world so, we might as well think up a plan."  
  
"Mihiramon, maybe you can distract ShadowHuskymon." Beetlemon suggested. "While you do that, I will shock Inumon, Labramon and Yena until their Digi-codes come out and I will scan those Hypno Seeds outta there!"  
  
"And what about our D-Tectors?" Zoe asked.  
  
Beetlemon was silent before he sighed. "We will cross that bridge when we get to it. Well, what do you say?"  
  
"All right. We better put this plan into action!" Mihiramon said. "But, we better hurry otherwise ShadowHuskymon might go into her Ultimate form."  
  
"That Digimon who attacked you back at Feline Valley was the Ultimate form of ShadowHuskymon?!" Jaguarmon yelled out loud, Tommy and Huskymon had to clamp her muzzle not to raise her voice again in case they get caught.  
  
"Yep. That was her..." Mihiramon said, sighing. "I'm sure she will be happy enough to show us her Ultimate from again by destroying us all."  
  
"Then, we better start our plan quickly!!!" Beetlemon said as he led Zoe, Tommy, Huskymon, Jaguarmon and Mihiramon up the stairs. "I just hope the others are okay."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Flying high in the sky was the evil Beast Warrior of Darkness, Velgemon. He flapped his wings as he eyed his targets. The Advance Warrior of Flame, Aldamon. The Advance Warrior of Light, Beowolfmon. The Beast Warrior of Darkness, KaiserLeomon. Those are his targets... TO DESTROY!!!  
  
"Dark Vortex!!!" Yelled Velgemon as he fired a dark eye laser from the middle eye on his head.  
  
"Ebony Blast!!!" KaiserLeomon yelled out, firing multiple purple balls towards his enemy's attack, hoping it will counter Velgemon's move.   
  
"Cleanse Light!!!" Beowolfmon said, firing a blue laser and missles from the mounted gun from his left arm. "Aldamon, now!!!"  
  
"Atomic Inferno!!!" Aldamon fired multiple fireballs from his gaunlets towards the Dark Vortex.  
  
When the attacks from the 4 Warriors collided, there was an explosion. Smoke from the explosion covered up Aldamon, Bewolfmon and KaiserLeomon as they couldn't see their way out.  
  
"Aw, man! Were are we?!" Aldamon asked.  
  
Beowolfmon coughed. "Same place, Takuya. We just have to wait till the smoke dies down."  
  
"I don't think Velgemon will have the same idea..." KaiserLeomon said, grimly.  
  
"You guys!!! Get out of there!!!" Bokomon called out, even though they can't see him. "You are easy targets for Velgemon!!!"  
  
"Hes using that big mouth thingy!!!" Neemon added.  
  
"Big mouthy thing...?" KaiserLemon mumbled before he gasped. "Oh no!!! The Dark Obliteration!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Aldamon and Beowolfmon cried out in shock.  
  
The smoke quickly cleared away and the 3 Legendary Warriors found out that Velgemon was flying sideways, dragging his left wing over the ground to create a circle that has Aldamon, Beowolfmon and KaiserLeomon in the middle. The moment Velgemon has finished the circle, the middle eye of his glowed red. "Dark Obliteration!!!"  
  
Aldamon gasped as the circle slowly turned into a mouth that is going to swallow him and his friends. "You guys, RUN!!!"  
  
Beowolfmon and KaiserLeomon started to run while Aldamon flew upwards thanks to his BurningGreymon wings. The moment he was out of harms way, he watched intensly as two of his friends ran to the edge of the circle to try and escape Velgemon's deadly attack.  
  
"JUMP!!!" KaiserLeomon yelled out as he and Beowolfmon leapt out of the mouth as it closed, causing a small explosion and leaving a big bowl-like hole in the ground.  
  
Aldamon sighed as KaiserLeomon and Beowolfmon were safe. "That was close. We better be more careful, you guys! Otherwise... ARGH!!!"   
  
Velgemon rammed Aldamon into the bowl-like hole and headed towards Beowolfmon and KaiserLeomon with a death look in his 3 eyes. "VELGEMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! DUSKMON!!!"  
  
KaiserLeomon growled as he did the same thing. "KAISERLEOMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! LOWEMON!!!"  
  
Beowolfmon drew his KendoGarurumon swords out and rushed towards Duskmon. "Say your prayers, pal! I'm gonna make sure you won't hurt my brother again!!!"  
  
Duskmon didn't say anything as he drew his blood-red swords out of his skull hands and rushed towards Beowolfmon. He raised the left sword into the air before he crashed it down onto Beowolfmon's sword, HARD!!!  
  
The force of Duskmon's sword and Beowolfmon's sword caused something that shocked the Advance Warrior of Light. His sword shatted into two!!!  
  
"What...?" Beowolfmon gasped as he held up his broken sword. "What happened...?"  
  
"This happened!" Duskmon said as he took his moment when Beowolfmon letted his guard down. He kneed him into the gut and watched him as he was gasping for air. "Never stand in my way..."  
  
"You..." Beowolfmon gasped as he went to his knees, letting go of his broken sword and clutching his stomach in pain.  
  
"Koji!!!" Lowemon yelled as he ran towards Duskmon, raising his staff into the air. "Get away from him!!! Leave him!!! NOW!!!"  
  
Duskmon looked at Lowemon as he raised his right sword into the air to enable him to catch Lowemon's staff before the Good Warrior of Darkness could strike him. "Kouchi, this will be your deathbed. You will suffer your mistake!"  
  
"This isn't a mistake!" Lowemon grunted as he tried to pry his staff from Duskmon's grasp. He don't know how but, Duskmon's sword is holding his staff in place. "You know what is a mistake! YOU! Cherubimon made a mistake by creating YOU!!!"  
  
"And now... You will suffer for that remark." Duskmon said as he used his left sword to cut Lowemon's staff into two pieces like Beowolfmon's sword. "See what I mean?"  
  
The eyes of Lowemon widened as he held up a his staff that was now broken. He glared at his opponent. "Staff or no staff, I will beat you!"  
  
"Try me..." Duskmon mocked. "I would like to see you try."  
  
Lowemon growled like a lion as he charged towards Duskmon. "You are through, Duskmon!!!"  
  
"I don't think so..." Duskmon laughed.  
  
"Kouchi... no..." Beowolfmon mumbled as he gritted his teeth from the pain he is getting. "I.. I gotta help him... But, he destroyed our weapons and it looks like they cannot repair itself..."  
  
Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon rushed over to the edge of the bowl-like hole and saw Aldamon getting up. "Aldamon, hurry up!" Bokomon called out. "The others need your help!"  
  
"Their weapons have became two!" Neemon added.  
  
Aldamon gasped and gritted his teeth. "Man... This is bad... Hold on, I'm coming."  
  
High above the trees, Patamon watched the battle while he stood on a branch that overlooks every battle that is happening right now. His face was grim as he looked at the battle between Lowemon and Duskmon as the Good Darkness Warrior was ducking and diving from Duskmon's swords and giving from a few punches and kicks that gave the evil Darkness Warrior some pain. Patamon sighed. "We need a miracle... And fast. Really, really fast..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gigachumon, Kuzaimon, Herodramon, MetalRyujinmon and Lynxmon were winning against Myotismon, Devidramon and Yamidramon.  
  
Paildramon wasn't lucky as Atolmdramon was much stronger than he is. He fired his Desperato Blaster a lot of times but, the Dragon of Death was uneffected by his attacks. The Ultimate Data Dragon grunted with fustration as he glared at his 'brother'. "Why don't you just DIE?!"  
  
"If I die, then there is no fun for me." Atoldramon laughed as he fired multiple lasers from his mouth. "Beserker Rage!!!"  
  
"I... Will... Not lose..." Paildramon said as he grunted from every hit Atolmdramon gave him with his Beserker Rage. "He has rage then, I will have rage of my own!!!"  
  
Paildramon yelled in anger as he flew towards Atolmdramon, raising his fist into the air before slamming it down hard upon the skull of the Death Dragon.  
  
"Argh!!! That hurts me?! Impossible!!!" Atolmdramon said as he winched in pain from Paildramon's mighty punch.  
  
"Since I can't use special attacks like my Desperato Blaster, I might as well go physical!!" Paildramon said as he gave an almighty kick on Atolmdramon's head. "Have some more!!!"  
  
Atolmdramon cried out as he almost lost his balance in the air, meaning that he might crash into the ground. He glared at Paildramon, gritting his teeth in anger. "You will pay, with your life, Paildramon!!! You will DIE!!!"  
  
"Try it." Paildramon said, lowering his eyes as he started at his opponent.   
  
Atolmdramon gave out an almighty dragon roar before he flew to tackle Paildramon but, the Ultimate Dragon punched him away and thus, a physical battle started between them.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
ShadowHuskymon frowned when the Shadow Warrior of Wood, ShadowArbormon, appeared out of nowhere and walked up to the viral Rookie. "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing much, miss." ShadowArbormon said, crossing his arms. "Just here to do a little business, if you know what I mean."   
  
ShadowHuskymon smirked. "Little business. What a laugh... Yena!"  
  
Nearby was Inumon, Labramon and Yena. They weren't doing anything thanks to the effects of the Hypno Seeds inside their Digi-code. The moment ShadowHuskymon said Yena's name, the female Mightyena hybrid stood to attention, her eyes glowed a hypnotic red for a second. "You called me, my master?"  
  
"Yes, I have. Give those D-Tectors that Inumon has stolen to the wood man here." ShadowHuskymon said, pointing to ShadowArbormon.  
  
"Watch it, girly. I might give you a punch." ShadowArbormon said, holding a finger towards the black furry animal. "Anyway, its not those D-Tectors. I am here for a rematch against my old foe. The Warrior of Thunder."  
  
"Ha! You are kidding me!" ShadowHuskymon laughed. "I got rid of him along with my sister! Just like what I did to Mihiramon!"  
  
"Actually, there is something you should now." ShadowArbormon said.  
  
ShadowHuskymon raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
Nearby, Beetlemon was holding his fist into the air and was aiming it towards Inumon, Labramon and Yena. He slammed it onto the ground hard. "Thunder Fist!!!"  
  
Inumon, Labramon and Yena cried out as their Digi-code came around them with the Hypno Seeds in them. Beetlemon took this chance to scan the seeds out of their code, returning them to normal.  
  
"What the...?" ShadowHuskymon gasped.  
  
Inumon shook his head after coming out of his trance and glared at ShadowHuskymon. "We are back, little lady. And you are gonna pay!"  
  
"I agree!" Labramon said, growling.  
  
Yena threw the D-Tectors away towards a couple of figures. "Catch!"  
  
"Thank you!" Tommy said, grabbing his D-Tector!  
  
Zoe giggled as she caught her D-Tector. "Glad to have my Spirits back."  
  
"Thats what. Beetlemon there has beat up your Etemon buddy and is now free, along with Mihiramon." ShadowArbormon said.  
  
"It can't be true!!!" ShadowHuskymon said, yelling in anger.  
  
Out of the shadows was Mihiramon, Huskymon and Jaguarmon. "Oh it is true." Said the Tiger Deva. "Its very true."  
  
"Huskymon!!!" Inumon yelled out, running over to his girlfriend. "I'm so glad your back!"  
  
Huskymon smiled as Inumon hugged her. "I'm glad as well."  
  
"No, this can't be happening!!!" ShadowHuskymon yelled out. "This can't be happening!!!"  
  
"It is now, SHUT UP!!!" ShadowArbormon said before facing Beetlemon. "Ready for Round 2?"  
  
"You bet!" Beetlemon said as he leapt into the air through a hole in the roof, flying away as ShadowArbormon leapt up and followed him.  
  
"Now, our turn!!!" Tommy said.  
  
Zoe nodded. "Thats right!!!"  
  
ShadowHuskymon knew what was coming and she yelled out. "NO!"   
  
"EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" "KORIKKAKUMON!!!" "ZEPHYRMON!!!"  
  
*Inumon Digivolve to..... HELLINUMON!!!*  
  
*Labramon Digivolve to...... SHISAMON!!!*  
  
*Jaguarmon Digivolve to...... SABERJAGUARMON!!!*  
  
*Huskymon Digivolve to..... MALAMUTMON!!!*  
  
"I'm proud of you, Jaguarmon!" Mihiramon said as he watched his little sister Digivolving to the Champion stage. "You have grown up."  
  
"Thanks." SaberJaguarmon said, blushing. "Please, protect Yena."  
  
"Of course. You can count on me!" Mihiramon said as Yena ran to his side as they left the room.  
  
"Malamutmon is back and ready to bring you down, sis!" Malamutmon said, gritting her teeth to her evil sister.  
  
ShadowHuskymon smirked. "Oh yeah? Then, how about this?" With that, she was covered in Digi-code.  
  
"Here it comes!" Shisamon said. "She is Digivolving!"  
  
Korikkakumon held his axes out, ready for action. "Lets see this Digimon who was able to bring out the Digi-code of Phoenixmon!!!"  
  
*ShadowHuskymon Digivolve to..... KAGEMALAMUTWOMON!!!* Standing in place of ShadowHuskymon was a female digimon very looked like with Zephyrmon but the only difference that she wasn't a bird woman but a dog woman. Her vest were all black and gray. She had a long black hair that was tied in the middle and she had ember yellow eyes.   
  
"Almost looks like me." Zephyrmon smirked.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:KageMalamutwomon.  
TYPE:Virus  
LEVEL:Ultimate  
Beast Man Digimon  
ATTACKS:Venom Aurora Blast, Black Ice Swords, Toxic Frozen Mist  
  
(Ryo) Her heart is cold like ice. Be careful whenever you are in a mist because it might be her her trap... the Toxic Frozen Mist which she can not only freeze solid her enemies with it but, it will also poison her enemy.  
  
******************************  
  
"In this form of mine, I was able to knock out SaberJaguarmon and Shisamon the moment they chased away MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon." KageMalamutwomon said. "I also used this to you two!!!"  
  
"We know!" HellInumon said, gritting his teeth in anger. "We remember..."  
  
"Even though you are an Ultimate, you cannot win against all of us!" Shisamon said.  
  
KageMalamutwomon laughed as she clicked her fingers. "Not without these I'm not."  
  
Out of nowhere, 10 Knightmon walked up behind KageMalamutwomon and drew their swords, standing to attention. What surprised Zephyrmon and Korikkakumon was that these Knightmon were black instead of the normal silver colour.   
  
"6 of these Knightmon were with me back at Articuno Village." KageMalamutwomon said, smiling. "Yet, they are no longer in their disgise now. Meet DarkKnightmon!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:DarkKnightmon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Warrior Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Beserker Knife, Armour Sword  
  
(Takato) Completly deadly they are. DarkKnightmon are loyal to evil Digimon and their Beserker Knife will slice through you like nothing.  
  
**************************  
  
"Are you guys ready?!" Korikkakumon asked.  
  
"READY!!!"  
  
"Then, lets fight." KageMalamutwomon said, smirking.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
High above the hills, a lone ghostly white priest stood and watched the fight. He turned his gaze to a hole in the roof where he saw Korikkakumon and his friends fighting against KageMalamutwomon and her DarkKnightmon.   
  
"The Legendary Warriors will be fine against their foes..." The priest said, smiling. "But... For HellInumon and his friends..... I think I can help them."  
  
He held his hand into the air, creating a white ball.  
  
"Time for Ultimate power..."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Crimson Claw!!!" The two Devidramon yelled together as they tried to stab MetalRyujinmon in the stomach. But, they weren't lucky.  
  
MetalRyujinmon grabbed both the arms that the Devidramon were using to attack him and grinned. "Never ever try that again." With that, his wings started to glow green. "Solar Wing!!!"  
  
The Devidramon screamed in pain as the blast of energy from MetalRyujimon's attack pushed them back after the Ultimate Digimon letted go of their arms. They looked up again to see MetalRyujimon's claws glowing red.  
  
"Oh no..." The first Devidramon said, gulping. "This isn't good..."  
  
The other one nodded. "You said it..."  
  
MetalRyujimon roared as he grabbed the Devidramon with his glowing red claws. "Atomic Claw!!!"  
  
An almighty explosion appeared in front of MetalRyujimon as the Devidramon were exploded into pieces of Digi-code and their Digi-eggs flew away.  
  
"Ah, that was too easy." MetalRyujimon said, smirking. "Too easy indeed."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Stand still, you punks!" Myotismon yelled out as he flew into the air, holding his cape in anger. "Stand still so I can crush you!"  
  
The faces upon Gigachumon and Kuzaimon were evil grins and evil eyes as they continued to move fast around the undead Digimon. "Catch us first!!!"  
  
"Grr! Thats it! No more Mr Nice Digimon!" Myotismon said as he drew out two red-energy whips out of no where. "Crimson Lightning!"  
  
Gigachumon leapt into the air as the Crimson Lightning missed him easily. He did a mid-air axel turn as he arrived at the same height where Myotismon was. "Giga Kick!!!"  
  
"Argh!!!" Myotismon yelled out as he crashed to the ground while Gigachumon landed on his feet when he reached the ground. "You will pay for that, welp!"  
  
"Ah ah ah..." Gigachumon said, waving a figure about. "You have forgotten someone."  
  
"Who?!" Myotismon said, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Me!!!" Kuzaimon replied as the pink jem on her forehead glowed with energy before she fired a powerful pink energy with pink petals around it. "Sakuya Mahou!!!"  
  
Myotismon screamed in pain as the attack struck him in the back hard. He gasped for air as his Digi-code came around his body. "Yo---You will pay... YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!! ARGH!!!!"  
  
Kuzaimon smiled as Myotismon changed into a Digi-egg and flew away. "Sayanora, Vamdemon-sama."  
  
"Vamdemon?" Gigachumon asked before he shrugged. "Never mind. I better not ask."  
  
(Izzy: Vamdemon is the Japnese name of Myotismon. Small info there)  
  
(A/N: Moving on...)  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Black Thunder!!!" HellInumon yelled out to knock down a DarkKnightmon to the ground with black electricity coming from his front paws.  
  
"Tiidaiya!!!" Cried Shisamon as he fired huge amounts of energy from his mane like a Solarbeam upon a couple of DarkKnightmon.  
  
"Supreme Thunder Cat!!!" SaberJaguarmon hissed as she exploded into a burst of electricity to knock down 3 or 4 DarkKnightmon that stood in her path.  
  
"Beserker Knife!!!" A DarkKnightmon said as he threw a burst of black energy from his sword towards Korikkaumon, Zephyrmon and Malamutmon.  
  
Korikkakumon held his axes up to block DarkKnightmon's attack before he gave out a battle cry to knock the Warrior Digimon away. "And stay down like a good little DarkKnightmon you are!"  
  
Zephyrmon created 4 pink balls of energy in her hands and feet before throwing them to the remaining 2 DarkKnightmon that was guarding KageMalamutwomon. "Plasma Pods!!!"  
  
"Now, to teach ya a lesson, sis!" Malamutmon said, firing a beam of different colours from her mouth. "Aurora Fire!!!"  
  
KageMalamutwomon blocked the attack before she unleashed a familiar black attack towards her good sister. "Take this!!! Venom Aurora Blast!!!"  
  
Malamutmon was blown back and stood beside HellInumon, Shisamon and SaberJaguarmon. "Darn it! She is too strong!"  
  
"Be careful!" HellInumon said, gritting his teeth. "She might drive us back to our Rookie forms!"  
  
SaberJaguarmon hissed at KageMalamutwomon. "I know I just became a Champion Digimon earlier today but, now I wish I can Digivolve to Ultimate!"  
  
"Better leave Zephyrmon or Korikkakumon to teach this witch a thing or two." Shisamon said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
The mysterious priest still held his hand out with a white ball upon it as he saw HellInumon and his 3 friends backing up into a corner. "Now is the time."  
  
Patamon spotted this mysterious priest a few minutes ago and he was slowly flying towards him. He noticed the white ball in his hand and started to ponder. "What is he doing...?"  
  
The white ball bursted into energy, blinding Patamon for a second...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"All right, sis!" KageMalamutwomon said, laughing. "Its time to end this! DarkKnightmon, kill my sister and her friends... NOW!!!"  
  
Korikkakumon gasped as 7 DarkKnightmon cornered HellInumon, Shisamon, SaberJaguarmon and Malamutmon in the corner of the room. "Oh no! I gotta help them!" He couldn't as the 8th DarkKnightmon blocked his way with his sword. "Ah nuts..."  
  
The remaining two were trying to swat Zephyrmon out of the sky like a fly. She was too fast for them and moaned as they weren't going to let go of their sites on her. "Just great! With me and Korikkakumon being held back by these jerks, how can we help the others?"  
  
The 7 DarkKnightmon held their swords out towards the 4 Champion Digimon. "Beserker Knif...."  
  
They couldn't finish their attack because the 4 Champion Digimon glowed with light energy and Digi-code covered their body for Ultimate evolution...  
  
*Malamutmon Digivolve to.... MALAMUTWOMON!!!* Standing in Malamutmon's place was a female digimon that looked like KageMalamutwomon but the only difference was her colourn. Her vest were all white and blue. She had a long blond hair that was tied in the middle and she had ice blue eyes.  
  
*SaberJaguarmon Digivolve to.... CATRAMON!!!* SaberJaguarmon changed into a humanoid cat Digimon holding a staff. Almost a cat version of Antylamon.  
  
*HellInumon Digivolve to.... INFERNOINUMON!!!* A bigger version of HellInumon stood in the Champion forms place, flapping his black wings abot.  
  
*Shisamon Digivolve to..... CERBERUMON!!!* Shisamon evolved into the first Digimon Takuya faced against when he first became Agunimon.  
  
"Oh no! They Digivolved!" KageMalamutwomon said, gasping.  
  
"Shisamon became Cerberumon!?" Korikkakumon asked out loud, blinking at the Ultimate three-headed dog. "I'm glad this one is on our side."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Cerberumon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Demon Beast Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Emerald Blaze, Inferno Gate  
  
(Matt) The Ultimate form of Shisamon, Cerberumon. This one is different from the one Agunimon faced and he has a good heart. His Emerald Blaze will burn his enemy to cinders!  
  
***  
  
NAME:Catramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Holy Beast Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Treasure Scythe, Thunder Tiger Rage  
  
(Sora) Catramon is the fully Digivolved form of SaberJaguarmon. Her staff will transform into a scythe made of jewels and gold, thus creating her Treasure Scythe. Thunder Tiger Rage is almost like a Pokemon using Rage attack. Except, it will be a fast hissing thunder cat.  
  
***  
  
NAME:InfernoInumon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Winged Hound Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Inferno Tornado, Fire Howl  
  
(Tai) When InfernoInumon flies high, you better watch out for his Inferno Tornado. This Ultimate form of HellInumon is strong and fast. DarkKnightmon are dead for sure.  
  
***  
  
NAME:Malamutwomon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Wizard Digimon  
ATTACKS:Aurora Thunder, Frozen Windstorm  
  
(Mimi) The beautiful Ultimate form of Malamutmon, Malamutwomon. Her Aruora Thunder will teach her enemies a thing or two. She is also the good version of KageMalamutwomon.  
  
*********************  
  
InfernoInumon smirked at his new prey. The DarkKnightmon in front of them. They cancelled their attacks because of the evolution. "Time to chew up some metal."  
  
"You do that, my love. I have a sister to see to." Malmutwomon said leaping over the DarkKnightmon towards KageMalamutwomon.  
  
Cerberumon smirked. "Have fun."  
  
"Now then." Catramon said, smiling at the DarkKnightmon while the twirled her staff. "Which one of you DarkKnightmon goes first?"  
  
"This will be intresting." Korikkakumon said, smiling.  
  
Zephyrmon nodded. "Thats right."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Patamon gasped at the sight when 4 Digimon Digivolved to Ultimate with the touch of light. He turned to the mysterious priest, amazement in his eyes. "How did you...?"  
  
"In due time, I will tell you." The holy priest said as he started to vanish. "For now. So long, my dear Seraphimon."  
  
"Wait!" Patamon called out as the priest vanished into thin air. "How did you do that?! How did you know who I am!? Who are you?!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
"BEETLEMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! METALKABUTERIMON!!!"  
  
"SHADOWARBORMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! BLACKPETALDRAMON!!!"  
  
BlackPetaldramon laughed as MetalKabuterimon rolled towards him. "You are foolish to try and beat me! Yami Leaf Cyclone!!!"  
  
"Perfect. Time for my aiming practise." MetalKabuterimon said, charging his nose cannon with powerful electricity. "Electro Cannon!!!"  
  
BlackPetaldramon opened his mouth in order to preform his attack. It was unfortunate that MetalKabkuterimon's attack had to go into his mouth.  
  
BlackPetaldramon swallowed the Electro Cannon and gulped. "Uh oh..." Suddenly,the evil Beast Warrior of Wood screamed in pain as it went through his stomach, causing his Digi-code to come out. Inside the Digi-code was a darker version of the Spirits of Wood.  
  
"METALKABUTERIMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! BEETLEMON!!!" Beetlemon stood in front of BlackPetaldramon, holding his D-Tector out. "Its been a short fight for my Beast form so, let me deal with this quickly. Time to take the fake Spirits away! Digi-code SCAN!!!"  
  
But, to Beetlemon's surprise, he only took the evil Beast Spirit of Wood that is BlackPetaldramon. The Digi-code faded away and ShadowArbormon regained his composure. "Glad I held onto my Human Spirit otherwise, I'm a goner."  
  
"Held onto it?! How do you do that?! No one can hold their Spirits while their Digi-code is out!" Beetlemon said in shock.  
  
"You don't know me very well, kid." ShadowArbormon said. "Fine! So you got my Beast Spirit! You won't have it for long! Daemon alter the cloned Spirits to vanish forever if it got taken away. So, I will leave you for now. So long!"  
  
With that, ShadowArbormon ran away. Beetlemon was silent and stared at the D-Tector. THe image of BlackPetaldramon's Spirit stayed on the screen before it vanished into thin air.  
  
"Hes right... Looks like we won't worry of how we can get rid of these fake Spirits." Beetlemon said, smirking. "For now, ShadowArbormon. You live! Next time, your Spirit is gone!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Dragon Time Slash!!!" Herodramon yelled out as his sword glowed in energy and ran towards Yamidramon. "Take this, creep!"  
  
"I think not!" Yamidramon said, holding his shield in air. "One swift move from you and I will blast you out with my Darkness Laser!!!"  
  
Herodramon didn't stop and slashed Yamidramon anyway. Herodramon stood behind Yamidramon, holding his sword in the air while Yamidramon stil held his shield.  
  
Both of them stood for a moment before Yamidramon started to choke and dropped his shield. He grabbed his stomach before he screamed in pain, letting loose his Digi-code before vanishing into a Digiegg that flew away.  
  
Herodramon made his sword and shield vanished and stared into the sky. "And that, my friends. The battle between Herodramon and Yamidramon is over."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"No... Impossible!!!" Atolmdramon groaned as Paildramon gave an almighty punch to the head, causing his Digi-code to come out.  
  
Paildramon glared at Atolmdramon as the big black dragon vanished into a Digiegg before it flew away. "So long, Atolmdramon! I hope you will get a better life."   
  
Before Paildramon could fly away, the Ultimate Data type Digimon looked up in the sky with questions running through his mind. Raidramon... Is he telling the truth... You are still alive...? But... how?"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Malmutwomon glared at her evil sister with hatred in her eyes. "How could you attack me?! Why?! I'm your sister! Why!?"  
  
"Don't you see, dear sister?" KageMalamutwomon asked. "I am your dark side. I am evil, pure evil. I don't care for anyone, even if it is a family member. I am KageMalamutwomon, the most cruelest Digimon EVER!"  
  
"What I see is a sister that doesn't have the courage to face me when she found out that she had a sister." Malamutwomon said simply. "Even though you are my sister, I can not forgive you for what you have done to Inumon and Labramon."  
  
"Oh, I am hurt now." KageMalamutwomon said in a sarcastic tone. "No matter. Say goodnight, dear sister. Venom Aurora Blast!!!"  
  
Malamutwomon raised an arm towards KageMalamutwomon's attack and fired a colourful electrical attack from the palm of her paw. "No, I won't. Aurora Thunder!!!"  
  
The two attacks collided with each other, causing a small explosion. When Malamutwomon uncovered her eyes when the smoke cleared away, she saw that KageMalamutwomon was looking through a hole in the roof. She was escaping.  
  
"You have won now, dear sister of mine. But, I promise you something. I will destroy you with pleasure!" KageMalamutwomon said, laughing as she ran away.  
  
Malamutwomon stayed silent as her evil sister ran away. She sighed. "My sisters from Glacial Area better have a good reason why I haven't known about ShadowHuskymon. They better have."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Emerald Blaze!!!" Cerberumon yelled out, firing a hot green flame from his mouth.  
  
"Inferno Tornado!!!" Said InfernoInumon as he started to spin in the air, creating a tornado made of black flames.  
  
3 DarkKnightmon screamed out loud when they were picked up by the attacks of Cerberumon and InfernoInumon. As soon as they back on the ground, they ran off.  
  
Catramon was surrounded by 4 more Dark Knightmon and she started to glow yellow. "Time to make Sonic the Hedgehog jealous. Thunder Tiger Rage!!!" Catramon released 4 images of herself that was created by electricity and watched as each image of herself hissed and howled as they attacked each DarkKnightmon that surrounded her.  
  
The DarkKnightmon were badly damaged from Catramon's attack and Digi-code came out before it vanished, leaving behind 4 Digieggs that flew away.  
  
Catramon smirked. "That was too easy."  
  
Cerberumon nodded. "You are right. But, what could have made us Digivolve to Ultimate?"  
  
"I dunno. I guess there are some things that we will never find out." InfernoInumon said.  
  
Korikkakumon raised his axes and slashed the 3 remaining DarkKnightmon at full blast. "Avalanche Axes!!!" The DarkKnightmon yelled in pain as their Digi-code came out, vanishing.  
  
"We did it. That fight is over!" Zephyrmon said.   
  
Malamutwomon came back from her fight and sighed. "My sister has escaped."  
  
"Along with the Tounge and Claws of Valmarmon." Korikkakumon said, sadly.  
  
"What shall we do?" Cerberumon asked.  
  
InfernoInumon sighed. "Lets get out of here, THATS what we should do."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Duskmon!" Came the voice of Daemon inside the mind of the evil Warrior of Darkness. "Duskmon. Retreat now! ShadowHuskymon has came what she needed and I don't want to lose you. You are too strong to be destroyed. Come back right now. We need to figure out a new battle plan."  
  
Duskmon was silent as he stared at the tired Lowemon, Aldamon and Beowolfmon. "You are lucky. My master has called me to return. Kouchi, the next battle we meet at is the final battle where I shall finally get you. I promise you that."  
  
"No. That promise will die, along with you!" Lowemon said.  
  
The evil Duskmon didn't say anything except... "DUSKMON! SLIDE EVOLUTION! VELGEMON!"  
  
Aldamon watched as Velgemon flew away and sighed. "Glad thats over. We better de-evolve now." Then, he changed back into Takuya. "Thats better."  
  
Lowemon's eyes widen in shock. "Impossible! I.. I can't go back into Kouchi!"  
  
"What!?" Takuya asked, shocked.  
  
"Me too!" Beowolfmon said. "I can't de-evolve! Why is this happening to us?!"  
  
"I... I don't know..." Takuya said then, he glanced at the broken sword of Beowolfmon and the broken staff of Lowemon that was nearby. "Is it because of your weapons?"  
  
Beowolfmon picked up his broken swords and sighed. "It could be true. After all, this sword is made of KendoGarurumon's wings."  
  
"But, this doesn't make any sense. Why would the weapons block KJouchi and Koji from evolving back into humans? It doesn't make any sense." Bokomon said as he stepped forward with Neemon.  
  
"I guess we will find out later." Takuya said. "Maybe back in the village, someone will fix those weapons for ya. And if your weapons are repaired, you will change back to normal."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Neemon said.  
  
"Come on, lets go." Takuya said, leading his friends away.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
It was back at Canine Village where there was a huge celebration. Patamon stood on a branch in a tree in the middle of the village with Veemon and watched what was happening. Chatsuramon was welcoming the blushing Mihiramon back, which the Tiger Deva has Lynxmon at his side. Inumon and Huskymon were busy hugging each other and crying. Divinemon was groaning while Labramon and Jaguarmon were kissing each other. Gigachumon, Kuzaimon, Ryumon and Yena were taking refreshments   
and the Digidestined were trying to figure out how they can solve Beowolfmon's and Lowemon's problems. The two Rookies sighed after a hard day of battle.  
  
"What a day." Veemon said, sighing. "This was one battle I will never forget."  
  
"How come?" Patamon asked.  
  
Veemon glanced at the ground, sadly. "Because my opponent told me that my onii-chan is still alive... He is back at Holy Cathedral."  
  
"Really? Then, why aren't you happy?" Patamon asked, confused.  
  
"Because I don't know if ShadowExVeemon was telling the truth or not!" Veemon explained.  
  
Patamon was silent before he sighed. "Guess you have questions that needed to be answered like I have have questions that needed to be answered."  
  
"I guess so." Veemon said, nodding.   
  
"For example, who was that priest." Patamon suggested.  
  
"Priest? What priest?" Veemon asked, confused.  
  
"A holy priest that gave Inumon and his friends to Digivolve to Ultimate to rid ShadowHuskymon's DarkKnightmon." Patamon said. "And he knew that I was once Seraphimon."  
  
"Really? How does he know that unless" Veemon asked.  
  
Patamon shrugged. "Don't know. Then, he vanished because he was some sort of spirit."  
  
Veemon gasped. "A priest that is spiritual!? That means... Patamon, legends says that the Hero of Good will be around when the Day of Evil will be coming and he will be giving out some special power to help Digimon Digivolve!"  
  
"Really?" Patamon asked. "Who is the Hero of Good?"  
  
"Only one person who is a priest and is also the Hero of Good." Veemon said. "The one who defeated Valmarmon in the first place."  
  
Patamon gasped. "Granasmon!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Granasmon is around in his spiritual form? Weird. And will Beowolfmon and Lowemon change back into the human forms? What IS stopping them from changing back? Any questions? Maybe they will be answered in future chapters of Digimon Frontier!  
  
*Phew* I'm glad that is over.  
  
Tai: Me too. So, what sort of freak should we make MarineDevimon into?  
  
None! One cheeseburger-loving SkullSatamon freak is enough!  
  
Gabumon: If SkullSatamon eats too much, he will have to be named into SkullSnorlaxmon.  
  
Good grief...  
  
Sora: Inumon, Huskymon, Jaguarmon and ShadowHuskymon belongs to Youko Youkai. That includes their Champion forms and Ultimate forms.  
  
Yes, that is correct. Anyway, its time to rest now.   
  
Terriermon: Yep. And anyone can figure out who the final enemy the Spirit Digidestined will have to face. And I know who.  
  
Henry: Who?  
  
Terriermon: The most dangerous, the most evil, the most venomise character EVER!  
  
Jeri: Wh... Who is it?  
  
Terriermon: It is....  
  
Susie: Terriermon!  
  
Terriermon: Susie!!! *Runs away* YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Monodramon: $17 on Terriermon!  
  
Kazu: $18 on Susie!  
  
Kenta: £154 on Terriermon!  
  
Kazu: Dude, we are talking in American dollars. Not British pounds!  
  
Kenta: Oh yeah...  
  
Ryo: Oh brother...  
  
Terriermon: HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!! *Zips by*  
  
Okay, thats it! End chapter now! Review while we watch a chase happening here. 


	30. The Arrival of Kitsumon A Lot of Fun at ...

(Guardromon) ShadowHuskymon Digivolved to KageMalamutwomon after Beetlemon freed Inumon, Labramon and Yena from her Hypno Seeds, also getting the D-Tectors back for Zoe and Tommy. While Beetlemon fought against ShadowArbormon, taking away his BlackPetaldramon Spirit, a miracle happened. Shisamon, Malamutmon, HellInumon and SaberJaguarmon Digivolved to their Ultimates forms called Cerberumon, Malamutwomon, InfernoInumon and Catramon. KageMalamutwomon escaped as the 4 newly Digivolved Ultimates defeated her DarkKnightmon with the help of Korikkakumon and Zephyrmon. Myotismon, Atolmdramon, Yamidramon and the Devidramon fell to the powers of Kuzaimon, Paildramon, Herodramon and MetalRYujinmon. It doesn't end there as Beowolfmon and Lowemon can't change back to normal because of their weapons that has been destroyed by Duskmon in battle. Also, Patamon noticed a strange priest Digimon that gave Inumon and his friends the ability to Digivolve. After talking it out with Veemon, they have reached to a conclusion that this priest is the Digimon that have defeated Valmarmon a long time ago..... Lord Granasmon!  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 30:The Arrival of Kitsumon. A Lot of Fun at Pajira Town.  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:Kitsumon and her Digivolved forms are owned by Youkai Youko. Also, I don't think I can fit your Ani-War and Anti-War in my story, Pyra. Sorry, too much going on here.  
  
Davis: This is the 30th chapter and he is still going. Awesome!  
  
Matt: I should say so.  
  
Sora: Catramon's attack, Thunder Tiger Rage is actually called Supreme Thunder Dragon.  
  
Don't blame me. I had the old data of Catramon, WITH Thunder Tiger Rage. *Sigh* Next time Jaguarmon's Ultimate form comes back, it will be called Supreme Thunder Dragon.  
  
Kazu: So, who is this Kitsumon, hmm?  
  
A Digimon Youko suggested as a girlfriend for Divinemon.  
  
Mimi: Really!? Boy, I can't wait to see this.  
  
Okay. Lets begin the next chapter!  
  
Terriermon: *Zips by* HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Sweatdrop* While we watch a fast dog/bunny Digimon running about.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Glacial Area, a place where Ice type Pokemon and Digimon live in. It is a huge mountain covered by snow. Nearby is Glacial Village, home to Articuno hybirds and eskimos. Also the home to Huskymon's sisters.  
  
Speaking of Huskymon, the Rookie Animal Digimon returned to her home thanks to the help with her old friend, Jynx. It isn't a hybrid Jynx, just a normal Psychic/Ice Jynx. Except, she speaks proper English.  
  
"My dear Huskymon. I'm glad to see you again." Jynx said as she used her psychic powers to teleport Huskymon from Howling Mountain to Glacial Village when Huskymon said she has something to ask. "Its been a long time."  
  
"Nice to see you too, Jynx." Huskymon said with a smile. "I'm sorry. I ran into a bit of trouble. I will explain later. I want to see my sisters."  
  
Jynx pointed to a hut nearby. "They are over there."  
  
"Thank you." Huskymon said as she walked over to the hut.  
  
Inside were 3 Huskymon with different features and different nicknames. One of them is called Husk, a Huskymon with a scar on her left eye and brown gloves instead of pink. The other one was called Huska, a Huskymon with a blue and white jacket with blue gloves. The third one is Huskta, a Huskymon with some yellow and black bands around her head, arms and ankles along with yellow gloves. They didn't flinch when Huskymon entered the room.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Husk said, giving out an evil grin.  
  
Huskta gave Huskymon a death glare. "What are you doing here?! You don't live here anymore. Why don't you leave?!"  
  
"Nice to see you too, dear sisters." Huskymon replied, calmly. "I will leave ONCE I got what needed from here."  
  
"Ha! Thats a laugh!" Huska said, shaking her head in disgust. "You have a nerve coming here since you haven't called us for a long time when you left."  
  
Huskymon sighed sadly. "I'm sorry. I ran into trouble at Howling Mountain."  
  
"Oh yeah? What sort of trouble?" Huskta asked.  
  
Huskymon stood silent before she sighed. "We have another sister..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Husk gasped along with Huska and Huskta. "Another sister?! It can't be!"  
  
"Yeah. Her name is ShadowHuskymon!" Huskymon said.  
  
Huskta laughed. "ShadowHuskymon? She is not our sister!"  
  
"How do you mean!?" Huskymon asked.  
  
"We know we have a 5th sister. Her name is BelleHuskymon that lives in the northern area of Silesia Contient." Huska explained. "So, who ever ShadowHuskymon is, she is not our sister."  
  
Huskymon's face was full of rage. "BelleHuskymon?! Who is she?! What is going on here?! Tell me! Why didn't I know about her?!"  
  
Husk sighed. "Because she left us before you were born. She got fed up of living in this place and decided to head over to a warmer country, just like you."  
  
"Tell me about her." Huskymon said. "What type of Digimon is she?"  
  
"A Data type Rookie, I think." Huskta said. "Why is that?"  
  
Huskymon was silent. "I... I think... BelleHuskymon and ShadowHuskymon are the same Digimon."  
  
"Huh!? How can you be sure?!" Huska asked out loud.   
  
"I learned in Howling Mountain that Data type Digimon are easy targets to be turned into Virus types. I think Daemon captured her and changed BelleHuskymon into ShadowHuskymon." Huskymon explained. "And Daemon told her about me..."  
  
"Wait a second!!! Daemon! The same Daemon that the Great Angels banished?!" Huskta gasped.  
  
Huskymon nodded. "I think I better explain. Listen..."  
  
It took Huskymon half an hour to explain to her sisters about what ShadowHuskymon has done. In other words, she explained everything from the day she arrived at Howling Mountain, the day when she fell in love with Inumon, the day when she was taken away by BlackPetaldramon and the day when ShadowHuskymon showed herself as her sister. She also told them about her Digivolved forms.  
Also, she explained what happened in Episodes 27-29.  
  
Husk, Huska and Huskta were silent after Huskymon finished her story. Huskymon was waiting for their reply. Husk walked up to Huskymon did something that surprised Huskymon, she hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Husk said, sadly.  
  
"For what?" Huskymon asked, confused.  
  
Husk sighed and smiled. "For being such a jerk to you. After hearing your story, I realised that you have grown up. You are no longer the sister that we pick on."  
  
"Thats right." Huska said, stepping up. "The day you left to Howling Mountain, we were sad. And when you didn't call us back, we thought you hate us."  
  
"I do." Huskymon said, with a snigger. "But, that doesn't mean I can't love you like sisters. I hoped that one day you guys do care about me."  
  
"You should. After all, Digivolving to Malamutwomon!" Huskta said, amazed. "You sure grown up on us, sis. We are sorry about the things that has happened to ya."  
  
Huskymon smiled as a tear went down her cheeks. "Thank you, you guys. Thank you."  
  
"So, Daemon is trying to revive Valmarmon?" Husk said, looking out of the window. "And I wonder, can this Takuya and his friends save ShadowHuskymon...?"  
  
"I dunno..." Huskymon said, with a shrug. "I has been 4 days right now since the battle and Takuya is still facing with a problem."  
  
"What kind of problem?" Huska asked.  
  
"After a human evolves into a Legendary Digimon, they can change back into the human whenever they want to. Two warriors, Beowolfmon and Lowemon can't change back ever since their weapons were destroyed in battle." Huskymon explained.  
  
"Thats bad. Maybe someone can repair their weapons and help them." Huska suggested.  
  
Huskymon sighed. "That could happen but, they can't. They have no idea who can help them. Meanwhile, me and Inumon are having some problems."  
  
"Problems? What sort of problems?" Huska asked.  
  
"Its called Divinemon." Huskymon said. "No matter where we go, he has the nerve to spy on us."  
  
"Never mind. Maybe he will stop." Husk said. "So, what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know. I just came here to find out about why you guys haven't told me about ShadowHuskymon. If ShadowHuskymon and BelleHuskymon are the same Digimon, then I have to defeat her in order to save her."  
  
"Thats understandable." Huska said, nodding. "Good luck."  
  
Huskymon smiled as she walked towards the door. "Thank you, you guys. I love you."  
  
"We love you too but, we want you to do us a favour." Huskta said.  
  
"Whats that?" Huskymon asked.  
  
Husk gave out an evil grin. "Tell us about Inumon and what is between you and him."  
  
Huskymon blushed and smiled as she sat down with her sisters to chat.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Lowemon and Beowolfmon sat on the floor with Takuya, JP, Tommy, Zoe, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon and Veemon near their huts in Canine Village.  
  
"Day four and you guys still haven't evolved back." Tommy said. "I guess we need to repair those weapons you have."  
  
"I guess so." Beowolfmon said. "I hope Chatsuramon found something to help us."  
  
Zoe smiled and stared into the blue sky. "Catramon was a wonderful fighter. I wish she is a member of the Devas as a Cat."  
  
"A Cat was almost in the Chinese Zodiac." Lowemon said. "I read about in history that the cat was fooled by a rat. The rat told the cat that the festival was in another day. That is why the 13th member of the Chinese Zodiac isn't in there."  
  
"Intresting story." Bokomon said. "What if Jaguarmon hears about this, what do you think she would do about it?"  
  
Takuya, Tommy, JP, Neemon, Patamon and Veemon thought about it with a think bubble above them. In their think bubble was a screaming, wide-eyed, sweatdropping Rat Deva Kumbhiramon being chased by a psycho Jaguarmon, with a wide-death eye glare, baring teeth and screaming. "You dirty rat!!! Push me out of the Zodiac! I will teach you a lesson you will never forget!!!"  
  
Bokomon had the same idea and sweatdropped. "Never mind. Forget I asked that question."  
  
"Its forgotten." Beowolfmon said, with a chuckle.  
  
"Excuse me!" Called a voice. Takuya and the others turned around to see Chatsuramon walking towards them with Mihiramon and Pajiramon. "I think I have found a way to help Beowolfmon and Lowemon out."  
  
"Really? How?" Patamon asked.  
  
"There is a festival happening today at my village, Pajira Town." Pajiramon said. "Somewhere in my town is a ironmonger Digimon called GrapLeomon. GrapLeomon left the island now but, he has left behind his top student called Kitsumon Maybe you can take the weapons over there and see if she can help out."  
  
Veemon smiled. "That could work! This will be our chance to get Koji and Kouchi back to normal!"  
  
"And have some fun as well." JP said. "Lets go over there!"  
  
"I will send Divinemon, Inumon, Labramon and Jaguarmon with you. They are bored right now and maybe one of them could lead you to GrapLeomon's place." Chatsuramon said.  
  
"Sure, lets just the Trailmon ready. All right?" Takuya said, giving a thumbs up.  
  
Mihiramon nodded. "Of course. We will also get a couple of cloaks so Beowolfmon and Lowemon can hide behind it. So they can disguise themselves from the villagers."  
  
"Right." Tommy said. "Thank you."  
  
Pajiramon bowed. "No problem. The Trailmon will be ready in a hour so, get ready."  
  
"Right." The Digidestined, nodding.  
  
Neemon whispered to Bokomon. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Its a good day to ignore idiots." Bokomon mumbled.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Inu-boy." Kuzaimon said, walking past Inumon.  
  
Inumon groaned. "What is it, Kuzaimon? Shouldn't you be looking after the infant Digimon?"  
  
"Ryumon, Yena and Gigachumon are looking after them. I'm just here for some rest." Kuzaimon said. "Anyway, you girlfriend is back."  
  
"Really?" Inumon gasped. "Where?"  
  
Huskymon walked up to Inumon from behind and hugged him. "Here I am, silly."  
  
"Huskymon?! Where were you?! I searched everywhere for ya!" Inumon said, turning around to hug his lover. "I thought ShadowHuskymon took you away again."  
  
"I went to my old home, Glacial Area, to see my sisters to tell them about ShadowHuskymon." Huskymon explained, smiling. "Been away for an hour."  
  
Inumon blinked. "Glacial Area?! Thats 600 miles away from this place! How did you get over there and back here in an hour!?"  
  
"Lets just say I have a Psychic friend." Huskymon replied with a wink.  
  
Inumon sighed and smiled. "So, what happened over there?"  
  
"After I told my sisters what has happened to me, they were upset and said that they were worried about me." Huskymon said. "Then, I learned from them that they knew we have a 5th sister. She existed before I was born. Her name is BelleHuskymon."  
  
"BelleHuskymon...?" Inumon said, confused. "But, what about ShadowHuskymon?"  
  
"According to my sisters, BelleHuskymon is a Data type Digimon. Data can be easily turn into Virus types so, I think BelleHuskymon and ShadowHuskymon are the same." Huskymon explained.   
  
Inumon frowned. "So, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know..." Huskymon said, sighing. "Any chance for us to be alone without Divinemon sneaking upon us?"  
  
Inumon shook his head. "Nope. I just had a brainwave when Chatsuramon said that Pajiramon will take the kids and us to the fesival at her Pajira Town to see Kitsumon that will repair the weapons of Beowolfmon and Lowemon."  
  
"So, whats so big about your plan?" Huskymon asked.  
  
Inumon grinned. "I met Kitsumon before the dark depression caught upon me when you were captured by ShadowArbormon. Shes pretty and I think Divinemon will REALLY like her."  
  
"Won't Divinemon fell for it?" Huskymon asked.  
  
"Nope, because he was visiting Vajramon's place while Kitsumon visited our town." Inumon laughed. "And he thinks GrapLeomon still work there because we didn't had the chance to tell him about GrapLeomon's leave."  
  
Huskymon grinned. "I'm coming to Pajira Town. I wanna see the action for maself."  
  
"I'm sure you would." Inumon said, nuzzling Huskymon. "I'm sure you would."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Jaguarmon popped her head into the room where Labramon, Chatsuramon and Mihiramon were. "Hey, Lab! Aren't ya coming with us to the festival?"  
  
"Nope. I just wanna get some rest since we had a big day some time ago. Me Digivolving to help you fight against SkullSatamon and MarineDevimon before get blasted from behind by KageMalamutwomon. Digivolving again with Inumon before blasted by the same Digimon before she did it again to put a Hypno Seed in my Digi-code. Beetlemon shocked us to free us and I had to Digivolve again before I Digivolved to Ultimate to battle the DarkKnightmon. So, I think I will need some rest."  
  
"Gee. Why don't you say so, blabber mouth." Jaguarmon said with a sweatdrop. She sighed and walked off. "I will see you later."  
  
Mihiramon walked over to Labramon's side. I'm glad she is away so I can talk to you."  
  
"About what?" Labramon asked.  
  
"Oh, here we go..." Chatsuramon muttered.  
  
Mihiramon lowered his head to Labramon's height with an evil glint in his eyes. "We need a talk about you dating my little sister."  
  
Labramon knew what was coming so he did the most cunning thing he has ever done. Run away. "Jaguarmon!!! Wait for me!!!"  
  
Mihiramon blinked at Labramon's speed while Chatsuramon laughed. "I shouldn't worry about Jaguarmon, Mihiramon. After all, if Labramon does something to her that he isn't suppose to, Jaguarmon will simply shock her."  
  
"Oh yes... How could I forget that." Mihiramon said, chuckling with Chatsuramon.  
  
(Impmon: Ah, yes. The infamous case of Over-Protective Sibling. Very common, including a couple of humans we know.  
  
*Everyone glances at Tai and Henry*  
  
Tai: What?!  
  
Henry: Who are the ones we are over-protective about?  
  
Renamon: Your sisters. Kari and Susie.  
  
Tai: That is not true. I am not over-protective on Kari! Right, Agumon?  
  
Agumon: Actually, Tai. It is true.  
  
Tai: Thanks a lot.  
  
Henry: What about you, Terriermon? Am I over-protective on Susie? Erm, Terriermon? Terriermon! Where are you?! Say something!!  
  
Terriermon: *Zips by* HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Henry: Oh, I give up...  
  
Yolei: Better luck next time, you guys.)  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah baby. We have arrived." Said the Kettle Trailmon as he arrived at the Trailmon Station in Pajira Town. "Okay, people. Keep on rollin', baby. You know what time it is."  
  
"What is he saying...?" JP moaned as he got off the carriage.  
  
Inumon sighed. "I think we let him listen the WWE's Undertaker's theme song once to many times."  
  
"Keep rolling, rolling, rolling. Keep rolling, rolling, rolling." The Kettle Trailmon said, singing and whistling at the same time.  
  
"Good grief... I think this talk is over already." JP said, staring at the Kettle Trailmon with a huge sweatdrop.  
  
Pajiramon got off the carriage as well with two cloaked figures behind her. "Now, you two can take off the cloaks as soon as you are in GrapLeomon's place. You got it?"  
  
The two cloaked figures were none other than Beowolfmon and Lowemon. Since the villagers of Pajira Town knew about their existence, it will be a long time for these two to get to GrapLeomon's place since fans of the Legendary Warriors will block them for a long time.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Lowemon said, nodding. He turned around to see Divinemon getting off the carriage with Huskymon, Jaguarmon, Labramon and the other Digidestined. "Okay, Divinemon. Lead us to GrapLeomon's place."  
  
"Sure. Lowemon and Beowolfmon, follow me." Divinemon said, leading the two cloaked Digimon out of the station. Inumon, Huskymon, Labramon and Jaguarmon sniggered as Inumon's place was working.  
  
Divinemon popped his head back in for a second. "Pajiramon, your counsillor is here."  
  
"Thank you, Divinemon." Pajiramon said as Divinemon went away. "I wonder what he wants."  
  
Takuya walked towards the door, grinning. "Well, why not ask him then." He opened the door with his eyes closed, smiling. "Howdy, Mr Counsillor." He then opens them. "How... many... we... help... you.... ulp..."  
  
Standing in front of Takuya was a huge black humaniod Dinosaur that is covered in armour, has a black shield hanging behind him, has yellow hair and is wearing a pair of armoured claws on his arms. His face was covered by a two-horned helment, only letting his yellow eyes see through. He nodded at Takuya. "Hello there, child."  
  
Takuya has a massive sweatdrop and slowly turn to Bokomon. "W..W...Who is t...t..that...?"  
  
"That, Takuya. Is the amazing BlackWarGreymon." Bokomon said, after reading his book.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:BlackWarGreymon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Dinosaur Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Terra Destroyer, Black Tornado  
  
(Agumon) This story is amazing. BlackWarGreymon is a viral counterpart for WarGreymon and his Terra Destroyer is made of 100% of pure negative energy. I'm glad THIS BlackWarGreymon is a good Digimon in the Frontier world.  
  
**************************  
  
"Pajiramon, I have good news. The special Digimon healer has arrived from Holy Cathedral." BlackWarGreymon said. "She is here to help the people that was frozen by Kokatorimon's attack."  
  
"Ah, that is good news. Tell her she can start the healing right now." Pajiramon said.  
  
JP walked up to Takuya's side. "Me and Takuya will see to this Digimon if she can deliver a message to Zera about our mission so far."  
  
"Of course. Come with me." BlackWarGreymon said, leading Takuya and JP out of the station.  
  
"Wait for me!" Bokomon said, running towards BlackWarGreymon with Neemon behind him.  
  
Zoe turned to Huskymon and Jaguarmon, giving them a smile. "What shall we girls do for fun?"  
  
"Do you want to see the clothes they are selling right now?" Huskymon asked, with a smirk.  
  
Zoe's mouth with into a grin. "Do I? Let's go!"  
  
"Yeah! This will be good." Jaguarmon said, as she followed Huskymon and Zoe out of the station.  
  
Inumon looked at Labramon and grinned. "Shall we see what happens when Divinemon meets his host?"  
  
"You bet!" Labramon said, following Inumon.  
  
Pajiramon looked at Tommy, Patamon and Veemon. "Shall I show you the intresting things that is happening in this festival?"  
  
"Sure." Tommy said, smiling.  
  
Patamon giggled. "Yeah, yeah. Let me see. Let me see."  
  
"Thank you, Pajiramon. We would love to see these things." Veemon said, smiling.  
  
Pajiramon nodded. "Okay then. Let's go."  
  
They left the station, leaving the Kettle Trailmon to sing. "Keep rolling, rolling, rolling. Keep rolling, rolling, rolling."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
It was in the middle of the square where BlackWarGreymon, Takuya and JP arrived. Last time the two boys were here, there was a lot of statues from Kokatorimon's attack when he tried to freeze ShadowMercurymon but, he used his mirrors to reflect it.  
  
Now, the people were back to normal and went back inside to rest after staying as statues for a long time. "Man, where are they?" Takuya asked.  
  
BlackWarGreymon motioned his head to a small group coming towards them. "Here they are."  
  
The small group was made of 2 Angemons and a huge female Digimon that is part angel, part dragon. She held a golden staff in her right hand that with the symbol of Hope on the top.   
  
"Who is that Digimon?" JP asked.  
  
The angel/dragon Digimon bowed in front of Takuya and JP. "Hello, Digidestined. His Holiness Zera told me to watch out for you. My name is Priestess Angedramon."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Angedramon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Angel Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Destruction of Light, Hopeful Light, Holy Apocolypse  
  
(Gatomon) Angedramon is one tough Digimon and her Holy Apocolypse is proof. Her summons light energy into her staff before releasing a tense light explosion to blast her enemies away! Hopeful Light is her special healing attack and Destruction of Light will absorb huge light energy into her staff before unleashing a powerful laser that will engulf her opponents.   
  
(Kari) Also, this is the Mega form of LadyDevimon IF the Fallen Angel Digimon has a good heart. Like the one in Digital Kingdom.  
  
(Gatomon) I am still shocked that this happened....  
  
(Kari) *Giggle* No wonder...  
  
**************************  
  
"Listen, Lady Angedramon. We must talk. Its really important." JP said. "We are having some trouble down here by Daemon."  
  
The left Angemon gasped. "Daemon?! Isn't he the one who was banished by the Great Angels?"  
  
"Yes. And he is also the one who has the Heart of Valmarmon." Takuya said, grimly.  
  
BlackWarGreymon's eyes widened at that news. "Valmarmon!? Daemon is trying to bring Valmarmon back to life?!"  
  
"Yeah, and worst of all, he has 6 pieces while we have one left." JP said, sighing. "We are fighting in a losing battle here."  
  
"Don't give up hope." Angedramon said, giving out a light smile. "Even though Valmarmon will return, there is a rumour that the Legendary Warriors will combine their powers to defeat the Evil God. Zrea has faith in you."  
  
"Aw, gee, thanks..." Takuya said, blushing. "And also, during the battle, it seems that some Digimon that words for Daemon told our friend, Veemon, that his brother is still alive and he is in Holy Cathedral, recovering right now."  
  
The right Angemon nodded. "That is right. The leader of Dragon Village, Raidramon, is alive and recovering well."  
  
"Thats great! Veemon will be SO happy!" JP said.  
  
Takuya nodded in agreement. "Yeah, thats right."  
  
BlackWarGreymon bowed to Angedramon. "Anyway, thank you for helping us out."  
  
"It was my pleasure." Angedramon said before looking at Takuya again. "Would you like me to tell Zera anything when I get back?"  
  
"Yeah! Tell him what is happening to us right now and we are still holding the Wings. Also, tell Raidramon that Veemon is aokay and he is safe with the Legendary Warriors." Takuya said.  
  
Angedramon nodded. "Okay. I will do that. Come, Angemon. Lets go home."  
  
"Hold on a second!" JP said. "I just remembered. When we left Holy Cathedral weeks ago, there was a Holy Beast Digimon missing. Did you find that Digimon?"   
  
"No. We haven't." The left Angemon said. "She has vanished."  
  
The right Angemon sighed. "It is strange how she vanished into thin air."  
  
"I'm sorry about that." BlackWarGreymon said.  
  
"Don't worry. Thank you for asking. We must go now. See you next time." Angedramon said as she and the two Angemon flew away.  
  
JP watched as the 3 Angel Digimon flew away into the sky before they disappered. "Well, there they go. That was short."  
  
"They must be on a mission to stop the Evil from returning." BlackWarGreymon said. "Even I have to work hard to help everybody when the Day of Evil has arrived."  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?" JP asked.  
  
BlackWarGreymon was silent before he started to walk away. "I'm going back to my home to train for a while. I hope you do well on your mission."  
  
"I see you train hard." Takuya said, noticing a scar on BlackWarGreymon's armour where the yellow lines meet. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Funnily enough, I can't remember." BlackWarGreymon said. "All I remember is that Pajiramon said she found me on the shore of Howling Mountain, out-cold. I can't remember my past. The only thing I can remember is fighting against a WarGreymon, facing a huge blue dragon and seeing an image of a ghostly past."  
  
"Wow... I'm sorry if you can't remember." JP said.  
  
BlackWarGreymon chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I think its the best for not remembering my past. I have to look forward to the future. I will see you around, you two."  
  
"Yeah, and thanks!" Takuya called out as BlackWarGreymon walked away. "So, now what?"  
  
JP had a grin on his face. "Have some fun?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Lets!" Takuya said, with a grin on his face too before he and JP ran into the town.  
  
(Davis: Wait a second! Are you trying to tell me that this BlackWarGreymon is the SAME ONE from Digimon Adventures Zero Two?!  
  
A/N: Yep. I know he used his body to seal the gate between the Real World and the Digital World in Season 2 Episode 47 but, this BlackWarGreymon is made from the remaining data of the original BWG of Season 2 and is mixed by Digi-code from the Season 4 Digital World.  
  
Agumon: In other words. This BlackWarGreymon is the same one but, now a living Digimon?!  
  
A/N: Correct.  
  
Agumon: Yippie!!!  
  
A/N: Now, continue the show.)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Here we are! You guys can take the cloaks off now." Divinemon said as he walked up to a store in the back of the alleyway. "GrapLeomon's Ironmonger!"  
  
"This is good." Beowolfmon said, taking his cloak off and held his broken sword in his hand. "Maybe this is our chance to find out if we can change back to normal when our weapons are fixed. Right, Lowemon?"  
  
"I hope, Koji. I hope so." Lowemon said, holding his broken staff after taking his cloak off.  
  
"Let's enter, shall we?" Divinemon asked as he lead Beowolfmon and Lowemon inside.  
  
Both Beowolfmon and Lowemon nodded. "Right."  
  
Beside the shop of GrapLeomon's was some huge bushes that contained some gigglings, that neither Divinemon or the 2 Legendary Warriors noticed.  
  
Divinemon opened the door of the ironmonger's house. "Hello? GrapLeomon? Are you here?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, GrapLeomon has retired and left this place for me. Can I help you?" Came a voice. Divinemon gasped as he saw a Digimon that looks like Zoe except, she has orange hair, green eyes, a orange fox tail and ears, wearing the same clothes as Kazemon (minus the visor Kazemon has) and has a short pair of black boots and gloves.  
  
"Yes?" Asked the Digimon.  
  
Divinemon shook his head to wake himself up and gulped. "Who.. Who are you...?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You are new here, right? My name is Kitsumon." Said the Digimon.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Kitsumon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Data.  
Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Fox Fire, Nightmare Illusion Fox.  
  
(Renamon) A worthy opponent, I must say. Kitsumon is kind of an ironmonger Digimon that builds and fixes weapons and machine parts. Her Nightmare Illusion Fox will bring out worst nightmares of her enemies before using Fox Fire to win. She is a short-temper fox so, don't mess with her.  
  
************************  
  
"So, how can I help you?" Kitsumon asked.  
  
Lowemon came into the room, smiling at the shocked sight of Divinemon before looking at Kitsumon. "Excuse Divinemon, I'm sure he will return to the planet later. My name is Lowemon."  
  
"Lowemon?! Warrior of Darkness?!" Kitsumon gasped. "What an honour to meet you."  
  
Lowemon bowed. "Thank you."  
  
"And I'm Beowolfmon." Said the Advance Warrior of Light. "The Warrior of Light. We need your help, Kitsumon."  
  
"Of course, what seems to be the problem?" Kitsumon asked.  
  
Both Beowolfmon and Lowemon held up their destroyed weapons. The sword that has KendoGaururmon's wings and the staff that Lowemon has.  
  
Kitsumon took Beowolfmon's sword and Lowemon's staff and looked at them. She nodded. "Don't worry. I will get them repaired. Please wait."  
  
"Thank you." Said Beowolfmon.  
  
"Whats your name...?" Kitsumon asked Divinemon.  
  
"My name is Divinemon..." The Holy Dragon said.  
  
Kitsumon caught Divinemon's scent and noticed there was some familiar scent on his wings. "Excuse me but, are you from that village where Chatsuramon lives in?"  
  
Divinemon blinked. "You know Chatsuramon?!"  
  
"Yep. Also Huskymon, Inumon, Labramon, Jaguarmon..." Kitsumon said. "They knew me since I first worked here. Why? Didn't you know...?"  
  
Divinemon sighed and turned to the door. "I need some fresh air. I will be right back."  
  
"Whats with him?" Beowolfmon asked.  
  
Lowemon shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Kitsumon just smiled and whispered to herself. "Someone has started to have a crush on me..."  
  
While Beowolfmon and Lowemon stayed inside for Kitsumon to repair their weapons, Divinemon walked outside, still blushing and sighing.  
  
The bushes in front of him rustled and out came Labramon and Inumon.  
  
Divinemon blinked at them. "You two!? Why are you here?! Why didn't you tell me GrapLeomon was gone...?! What is going on here?!"  
  
"Nothing..." Inumon said, giving Divinemon an evil grin. "We just want to see if you were starting to have feelings for the short-temper fox known as Kitsumon."  
  
"Yeah, thats right." Labramon said, nodding. "After all, I have Jaguarmon and Inumon has Huskymon. But, what about you? Kitsumon is PERFECT for you!"  
  
"You.... WHAT?!" Divinemon said, gritting his teeth. "Why I outta..."  
  
Inumon waved a figure at Divinemon. "Ah, ah, ah... You DID watch me and Huskymon as well as Labramon and Jaguarmon."   
  
"So, is our dear dragon got a crush on the foxy-girl?" Teased Labramon as Inumon gliggled.  
  
Divinemon blushed. "Me? Having a crush on a short-temper Digimon like her? Never! I prefer a Renamon than that stupid short temper fox!"   
  
"Erm... I wouldn't say that if I were you..." Inumon said, putting on a scared face.  
  
Labramon nodded. "Ditto."  
  
"Why? Whats wrong with you two...?" Divinemon asked.  
  
"Maybe because the stupid short-temper fox is here." Divinemon spun around and sweatdropped to see Kitsumon standing there, with a very angry face and fire in her eyes.  
  
"Aheh... Good thing I wear a helmet." Divinemon said, gulping and pointing to the helmet he wore on his head that has a horn sticking out in the direction of where he is facing.  
  
Kitsumon grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into a wal, not hurting Divinemon but making him get stuck into the wall thanks to his helmet. "There. Comfortable?"  
  
"Yes, mam." Grunted Divinemon as he tried to pull himself free.  
  
Kitsumon smiled, she liked Dragon Digimon and it seems she is starting to like Divinemon, whom has the guts to say thing about her. "That is good news. Do you want to have lunch tonight?"  
  
Divinemon stopped pulling himself for a moment and then said. "Of course, anything! Don't shove me in the wall again." Then, he went back to his pulling.  
  
"Right. I will see you tonight." Kitsumon said before turning to Inumon and Labramon. "I know what you told Divinemon here so, don't ever dare to insult me. Am I clear, mutties?"   
  
Both Inumon and Labramon nodded. "Yes, miss Kitsu." They said together.  
  
"Good. Now, I will get what I need to repair the weapons and then, I will go back in." Said Kitsumon, grabbing the stuff she needs and went back inside.  
  
Inumon and Labramon were silent until Divinemon said. "You guys... Can you do something special for me...?"  
  
"Whats that....?" Both Inumon and Labramon asked.  
  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!" Divinemon screamed, still trying to pull himself free while both Inumon and Labramon sweatdropped.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Pajiramon led Tommy, Veemon and Patamon through a busy crowd as they watched some female Vulpix hybrids dancing to some music. The Vulpix wore gypsy outfits with red and blue beads around their ankles. They are also enjoying their dancing.  
  
"Awesome." Veemon said, in awe. "They dance good."  
  
Pajiramon nodded. "These Vulpix in front of you are sisters and they work hard on their dance moves. I must say, they work really hard on their dancing techniques."  
  
Patamon laughed and clapped his small paws as the Vulpix sisters finished their dance. "Bravo! Bravo! More! More!"  
  
Tommy laughed as Patamon clapped when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, its good to see you, kid. How are you? Its been a long time." Tommy turned around and smiled. It was a robot with a dome on his head with 4 legs.  
  
"Datamon! Good to see you too!" Tommy said, smiling.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Datamon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Android Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Digital Bomb, Nano Swarm  
  
(Biyomon) Datamon are good on machine but, not great with people. Their Digital Bomb is really dangerous. Plus, they are useful for building and making technologys.  
  
*************************  
  
"Tommy, you know this Datamon?" Veemon asked  
  
Tommy nodded. "Yeah. This Datamon gave me the Beast Spirit of Ice, Korikkakumon. So, what are you doing here, Datamon?"  
  
"Oh, ever since my shop got destroyed, I've been doing a small business travel. During my journey, I came across to Silesia Continent where I have stayed here for a while." Datamon explained. "Why are you here?"  
  
"They are doing a mission to save our world." Pajiramon said. "Datamon, you are good on machines, right? Does that mean, you are good at creating machines?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct." Datamon said, nodding. "And you are...?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Pajiramon, the Sheep Deva and the mayor of this town." Pajiramon said, bowing. (Must be hard with 4 legs).  
  
"And I'm Veemon. Nice to meet ya." Veemon said, shaking Datamon's hand.  
  
Patamon flew in front of Datamon and giggled. "My name is Patamon. Hello."  
  
"This use to be Seraphimon but, he is back into his Rookie form because he has lost his Angel power." Tommy explained.  
  
Datamon smiled. "Well, its nice to meet you all. Now, Pajiramon. How may I help you?"  
  
"Well, explain to him what has happened up to now, Tommy." Pajiramon said.  
  
Tommy nodded. "Okay, lets go somewhere so I can explain about it without these people listening."  
  
Pajiramon nodded as well. "Okay. Come with me."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"So, it is really true then." Kitsumon said as she saw Beowolfmon and Lowemon changing back to Koji and Kouchi after she fixed their weapons. "You are the children that have the power to turn into the Legendary Warriors I have heard much about."  
  
Koji nodded. "Thats right. Thank you for fixing our weapons. I thought me and my brother here will never be able to change back to normal."   
  
"No problem. Glad I can help." Kitsumon said, grinning. "Anything else I can help you?"  
  
Kouchi had a think about that question. "Come to think of it, there is something that you can help us with."  
  
"Whats that?" Kitsumon asked.  
  
"Well, first of all. Can you Digivolve?" Kouchi asked.  
  
"Up to my Ultimate form." Kitsumon replied.  
  
Koji knew what Kouchi was going to say and smiled. "Would you like to join us? We are in a middle of a battle and I think we need all the help we can get."  
  
Kitsumon sighed and then, smiled. "Sure, anything I can do to help."  
  
"Thank you ver much." Kouchi said as he and Koji walked out. "Can't wait to see you in battle."  
  
"No problem!" Kitsumon said, waving.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Koji smiled as they stepped out of Kitsumon's shop. "So, this wasn't a bad day today huh? We were able to turn back to normal and also got a new member on our team."  
  
"Koji, maybe it was the Spirits that was stopping us from changing back to our normal forms." Kouchi said. "Maybe they did this to make us think it was the weapons that got destroyed by Duskmon that held us in our Digimon forms."  
  
"But why?" Koji asked.  
  
Kouchi looked back at the shop and sighed. "Maybe to get Kitsumon to join us, I don't know. All I know is, these Spirits of ours ARE alive you know."  
  
"You right." Koji said before he stopped and saw a weird sight. Divinemon's horn is stuck in the wall, trying to be pulled out by the help of Inumon and Labramon. "Erm, what just happened here?"  
  
"Koji, Kouchi! Your back!" Labramon said. "This is great! Now I can't wait to see Lobomon again, so you can use the Force!"  
  
"The Force?" Koji asked.  
  
Inumon bonked Labramon on the head. "His name is Koji, not Obi-Wan Kenobi!"  
  
Labramon laughed before he grinned sheepishly. "Erm, we ran into some trouble. Can ya go out and get some help?"  
  
Koji and Kouchi sighed and walked off, nodding as the two dogs continue pulling Divinemon out of the wall without success.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Zoe sat on a crate with Huskymon and sighed as they watched something in the distance.  
  
"Hey, Z!" JP called out, walking up to Zoe and Huskymon with Takuya. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine, JP. Except, one problem." Zoe groaned. "Remember that story Kouchi told us about the Cat missing out the festival because of the rat's trick?"  
  
"Yeah." Takuya said, nodding.  
  
"Zoe here told it to me but, Jaguarmon over heard it." Huskymon explained. "And by amazing thing for Jaguarmon, Kumbhiramon arrived at the festival."  
  
Takuya and JP sweatdropped. Then, they darted their eyes around the area they were in. "So, where are they?" Takuya asked.  
  
Out of no-where, a screaming Kumbiramon ran out of a alleyway, being chased by a small but, angry Jaguarmon that was sizzling with electricity. "Come here!!! I wanna word with you!!!" She cried out as she continued chasing the Rat Deva.  
  
"Now theres something you don't see everyday." JP said, trying not to laugh.  
  
Takuya grinned, also trying not to laugh. "A Ultimate being chased by a Rookie, what are the odds? Huh? Oh boy, how are we gonna calm Jaguarmon down?"  
  
"Until she gets tired and powers down, we can't." Huskymon said.   
  
Zoe sighed. "I wonder what is gonna happen next." Then, she blinked when she noticed something was missing. "Erm, weren't Bokomon and Neemon with you?"  
  
Takuya and JP blinked as well and darted their heads around saying together. "Where are they?!"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Erm, where are we?" Neemon asked as they stood in the middle of the town with a huge crowd.  
  
Bokomon glared at Neemon. "Don't ask me. YOUR the one who was suppose to keep an eye on Takuya and JP! You are the one who knows which way they went!"  
  
"They did..... They knew which way they went with BlackWarGreymon's help." Neemon said. "Its just US who is lost."  
  
"Oh, good grief." Bokomon said, with a sweatdrop. "Okay, thats it. Lets head back to the Trailmon Station. We will meet up with the others there."  
  
"Okay." Neemon said before he puts on a familiar blank face. "Wheres the station?"  
  
"Erm........." Was the only response of Bokomon before they made off to the station, wherever it is since they are lost.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Koji and Kouchi met up with Tommy's group and said their hellos to Datamon. Then, Koji explained that Divinemon has his head stuck into the wall and they need something to get him out of it. Datamon has some special equipment that might help him. A hammer and a chistle.  
  
"Perfect! These will come in handy!" Koji said, holding the hammer and chistle up in the air. "Thank you, Datamon."  
  
Datamon smiled. "No problem. After all, I am here to help you guys now to stop Daemon from bringing back Valmarmon."  
  
"How?" Kouchi asked.  
  
"According to Pajiramon here, Datamon are very good at building machines and other technologies." Veemon said. "So, Datamon here can build some sort of satalite that will give us a map of Silesia Continent. With that map, we can find Daemon's castle with ease."  
  
"With Daemon's castle located, we can strike him and stop him from reviving Valmarmon!" Tommy said, smiling before he frowned. "Problem is, it will take some time for Datamon to build the machine we need."  
  
"Don't worry yourself, kid." Datamon said, waving his hand. "You guys survived this long so, I think a few more days won't hurt yourself to fight Daemon and his lackeys."  
  
Pajiramon nodded. "So, don't give up. Everyone is counting on you."  
  
"Daemon will lose! Daemon will lose! Yay! Yay! YAY!!!" Patamon cheered, giggling.  
  
Kouchi smirked. "Come on, we better get Divinemon free from the dreaded holding wall he is on."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Divinemon mumbled as he stood still while Datamon started to free the Holy Dragon from the wall. "Good lord, what have I got myself into...?"  
  
"Pretty much." Datamon said as he hammered away on the chistle, trying to loosen the horn out of the wall. "I learned a bit of history about the Divinemon clan."  
  
"Really?" Tommy asked as he stood beside Koji, Kouchi, Pajiramon, Veemon and Patamon. "Tell us about it."  
  
"Wish Inumon and Labramon are here so they can listen to this." Divinemon mumbled. "Why did they leave me here?!"  
  
"Dunno. Did you see where they gone to?" Patamon asked.  
  
"I'M STUCK IN THIS FREAKING WALL!!!" Divinemon yelled out.  
  
Pajiramon sighed. "Calm down, Divinemon. Patamon is just a baby here."  
  
"Hes a Rookie Dig... Oh forget it..." Divinemon sighed. "What is the story about my kind, Datamon? Please tell."  
  
Datamon laughed as he continued his chistling. "Well, according to legends about the Divinemon clan, their horns are their special physical attack. They shove their horn into their enemies' body and it will stay there to increase the pain inside the enemies' body."   
  
"That explains why Divinemon is stuck to that wall." Koji said.   
  
"There we go. Now, do it on a bad guy next time." Datamon said as Divinemon pulled his head out of the wall.  
  
"Gee, thanks, doctor." Divinemon mumbled, sarcasticly.  
  
Kouchi laughed as he walked up. "Listen, Divinemon. Can you get Inumon, Labramon and Kitsumon? We are going to find Takuya and the others before we head back to Trailmon Station."  
  
"Fine, I will get him." Divinemon mumbled as he went inside Kitsumon's shop.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Divinemon had entered on Kitsumon's office. He looked curious as he saw the weapons that Kitsumon made. Then, something caught his attention. It was a strange and fantastic bike.  
  
"So, you met my baby, hum?" Said Kitsumon as he suddenly showed up out of nowhere, right behind of Divinemon.  
  
"You scared me!" Said the Dragon almost shouting. "What are you? Renamon?!" Kitsumon just smiled.  
  
"Close but, no cigar." Kitsumon said, smirking.  
  
Divinemon sighed. "I though you were only a ironmonger, I didn't know you were also a mechanic."  
  
"Its a hobby of mine, whenever I have time, I make vehicles. I have been working on that high tech bike for years with the help of GrapLeomon. That bike cannot only run in a high speed but   
also it can fly. I'm going to use it when I become Mega."  
  
"Why Mega?" Divinemon asked. "If its working, you can use it now if you want to."  
  
"I know, I learned that my Mega form uses a high tech armour thats almost similar to the Warrior of Light, Lobomon. And it can protect me better from my enemies attack." Kitsumon explained, smiling. "If you want, someday I will let you ride on it."  
  
"Really? Thank you." Divinemon said, smiling. "You know, I think you look better smiling."   
  
Kitsumon blushed. "Thanks. But no scratchs on my baby or else I'm going to scan you."  
  
Divinemon sweatdropped. "You've met Jaguarmon, didn't you?"  
  
"Hehehe, we have a lot in common....." Kitsumon said before she realised that Divinemon was looking around her place. "What are you doing anyway?"  
  
"Oh, just checking if my friends are not spying us. We have a little problem of spying each other when they are on dates." Said Divinemon, blushing and sweatdropping.  
  
Kitsumon just smiled. "Don't worry, they're not spying us."   
  
"How do you know?" Divinemon asked.  
  
"My 6th sense is telling me. Now let me show you the rest of the equipement I have got." Said Kitsumon as she led Divinemon to another room.  
  
What Divinemon didn't know was in the fact Kitsumon had tied and gagged Inumon and Labramon in the basement in her office. You wouldn't blame her for doing that if you learned that these two accidently saw Kitsumon in the shower. Huskymon and Jaguarmon know about this and well, they are now rolling in laughter!  
  
Lucky for them, Kitsumon let them go before she left and led the two upstairs so they can head back to Canine Mountain.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Erm, can you tell me why you are up there?" The Kettle Trailmon asked as Kumbhiramon was standing on top of him.  
  
"Forgive me but, I am hiding from Mihiramon's sister." Kumbhiramon explained.  
  
"You mean Jaguarmon? Your an Ultimate, Deva. Why are you scared of a small Rookie?" The Kettle Trailmon asked, confused.  
  
The Rat Deva sighed. "Because if I put one scratch from my claws onto that little cat, that claw is gonna be swiped off by Mihiramon. Besides, she looks scary when she is angry."  
  
Zoe poked her head out of the window in the carriage that was near Trailmon. "I'm sorry, Kumbhiramon. I shouldn't have told Huskymon that story so Jaguarmon won't hear it."  
  
"Don't worry, Zoe. Jaguarmon has the right to hear since Catramon was suppose to be in the Deva clan. I'm just glad I have survived THIS long." Kumbhiramon said, sighing.  
  
"Excuse me, Kumbhiramon." Tommy said, poking his head out near Zoe's. "Chatsuramon, Mihiramon and Pajiramon are mayors of some towns. What about you?"  
  
"I'm not a mayor of a town, Tommy. I just live on my own. I'm not very good at leading people like Chatsuramon do." Kumbhiramon explained. "Same goes for Antylamon. Vajramon owns a city called Vajra Town. Its north of the Canine Village."  
  
"WOw..." Tommy gaped. "So, will you and your friends be back together with the other Devas?"   
  
Kumbhiramon sighed. "I don't think so... Makuramon made it clear that he and his followers don't want to work for human and human-loving Digimon. His Holiness Zera took good care of us, led us into the path of good and understand how life works..."  
  
"Yet, Makuramon and the 5 other Devas turned their backs on Zera..." Zoe said, sadly.  
  
"Yes... Its a shame." Kumbhiramon said, sighing. "If we stood together, we might stop Valmarmon a bit when the Day of Evil arrives."  
  
"I just hope it doesn't come..." Tommy said, sadly.  
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
The Kettle Trailmon gasped when he saw a huge fireball firing towards him. He screeched just before the fireball could hit him.  
  
Kumbhiramon grunted as the Trailmon stopped. He was wondering who was attacking when he saw a giant blue four-legged fox with 9 tails. "Oh no... Youkomon!!!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Youkomon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Data.  
Bewitching Beast Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Demon Fireball, Fox Flame Dragon  
  
(Henry) The evil version of Kyubimon. Youkomon can summon a dragon made out of fire by her special Fox Flame Dragon. Her Demon Fireball move is just like Kyubimon's Fox Tail Inferno, only it is more deadly. Somewhere in her body dwells dark magic.   
  
**************************  
  
"Where is the child?" Youkomon asked, baring her teeth at Kumbhiramon. "Where is the child that holds the Spirits of AncientSphinxmon."  
  
"Kouchi? Why do you want with him, unless..." Kumbhiramon gasped. "Your working for Daemon!"  
  
Youkomon didn't say anything as she leapt up when one of the carriage doors opened. She slammed her head into the door to shut it hard. "No one will be evolving today!"  
  
Inside the carriage, there was a small pile up of humans and Digimon. This pile includes Takuya, JP, Bokomon, Neemon, Inumon and Labramon. Huskymon, Jaguarmon, Pajiramon, Veemon and Zoe came to their aid.   
  
"Are you guys all right?" Zoe asked.  
  
JP nodded slowly. "Yeah, fine... Its not everyday I get slammed back into the wall by a door."  
  
Divinemon sighed as he opened another door that was on the other side of the carriage. "I will stop her. Watch me!"  
  
"Hey, wait!" Kitsumon called out as Divinemon leapt out. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"This!!!" Divinemon replied as Digi-code covered him. *Divinemon Digivolve to... LIGHTMON!!!*  
  
Kitsumon gasped as Lightmon leapt over the carriage to face his new opponent. "Lightmon...?"  
  
"Hmm, intresting looking Holy Dragon Digimon." Datamon said, glancing at the blue dragon. "Hey, isn't Kumbhiramon an Ultimate?"  
  
Pajiramon nodded then, poked her head out and saw Kumbhiramon was still in the same position. In other words, he has left Trailmon yet. "Kumbhiramon, what are you doing?! Why can't you help Lightmon stop Youkomon? Are you scared?"  
  
"Nope, its just I used some super glue to stick myself on this Trailmon so I won't fall off." Kumbhiramon said, trying to pull his legs off the top of the train. "I think I used too much."  
  
"He can think...?" Jaguarmon muttered dryly.  
  
"Congradulations, Kumbhiramon. You just won the Most Stupidest Idea of the Year award!" Pajiramon yelled out, annoyed by Kumbhiramon's foolish mistake.  
  
Bokomon groaned. "I think he has tied himself with Neemon's idea of making How to Speak Japanese book that was translated to Japanese."  
  
"No one can stop me from finishing my mission!" Youkomon said, firing 9 black-bluish flames from her tails. "Demon Fireball!"  
  
"Arrows of Light!!!" Lightmon cried out, firing some arrows from his glowing wings. Each arrow destroyed Youkomon's attack but, the evil Digimon had other ideas.  
  
"Foolish creature. That will not stop me!" Youkomon said leaping into the air and whirled her body into another black-bluish flame with a dragon face. "Fox Flame Dance!!!"  
  
Lightmon cursed as he didn't had time to react when the Fox Flame Dance engulfed him in flames. He groaned as he kneeled to the ground, gritting his teeth. "I need to be careful..."  
  
"Lightmon!" Kitsumon called out as she leapt out of the carriage to help the Holy Dragon Digimon. "Are you okay?"  
  
Lightmon nodded before he glared at Youkomon. "She is tough, I guess she trained a lot while she worked for Daemon."  
  
"Be careful! She has the power to summon dark magic!" Veemon called out.  
  
Youkomon laughed as Inumon, Labramon, Huskymon and Jaguarmon joined up with Kitsumon and Lightmon. "Anymore foolish challangers before I defeat the Legendary Warriors to take the Wings of Valmarmon to my master?"  
  
Kitsumon was in the front of Lightmon and the other Digimon. She looked at Youkomon with cold eyes. "That's enough! Youkomon, I will be your next opponent" Kitsumon said.  
  
"You are challanging me?! You?! Ha! Don't make me laugh, what a Digimon like you can do?" Asked Youkomon with an evil grin.  
  
"Well, I will show ya. Watch carefully, blue vixen!" Said Kitsumon as Digicode covered her. *Kitsumon Digivolve to.... NINJAFOXMON!!!*  
  
The Digimon gasped when they saw Kitsumon's Champion form. Her body grow up and now she looked a young woman with long orange hair tipped in a long ponytail, she had short red and black ninja gloves and boots, and she had a short red ninja uniform (Just like Mai Shiranue from Fatal Fury and King of Fighters game) and she had now has a pair of iron fans. But she still has her fox ears and tail.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:NinjaFoxmon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Data.  
Warrior Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Swords of Justice Light, Fire Fox Fan, Fox Hurricane  
  
(Palmon) FoxNinjamon, the Champion form of Kitsumon. Her Swords of Justice Light will freeze her enemies for half a minute before she can use Fire Fox Fan and Fox Hurricane to win!  
  
*************************  
  
Huskymon looked at the Digidestined. "Why aren't you shocked?"  
  
"We have seen enough Rookie to Champion evolution, thank you." Koji smirked.  
  
JP smiled. "You know, Kitsumon's Champion from reminds me of Mai Shiranue, except this is the foxy girl version of her. You know, from King of Fighters?"  
  
"Sure thing" Added Takuya.  
  
Zoe smiled. "Looking at computer babes now, you two?"  
  
"We will be quiet..." Takuya and JP said together, blushing.  
  
"NinjaFoxmon..." Lightmon said, smiling. "Good luck."  
  
NinjaFoxmon smiled. "Thank you."  
  
(Yolei: I'm telling ya. If I find out her Mega form is called Fluffymon, I will die laughing)  
  
"Hmph, even though you have Digivolved, you cannot stop me!" Youkomon yelled out as she fired 9 more fireballs from the tip of her tails. "Demon Fireball!"  
  
NinjaFoxmon started to spin in her spot as a tornado spun around her, causing the Demon Fireballs to go away. The hurricane slowly changed into a fox as NinjaFoxmon unleashed its power towards Youkomon. "Hurricane Fox!!!"  
  
"What?! Naw... argh!!!" Youkomon cried out as a whirlwind caught her, causing some damage upon her body. "I... I have been hurt... Impossible..."  
  
A pair of swords made of light energy appeared in NinjaFoxmon's hands as she threw them to Youkomon. "Swords of Justice Light!"  
  
As they struck Youkomon, she screamed as she frozen in her spot, unable to move.  
  
The metal fans on NinjaFoxmon opened up to engulf themselves into flames. "Lightmon! She is frozen for half a minute! Lets attack now!!!"  
  
"You got it!!!" Lightmon said as he fired his powerful attack. "Arrows of Light!"  
  
"Fire Fox Fan!!!" NinjaFoxmon cried out, throwing her fans towards Youkomon as they transformed into a couple of fox made out of flames, striking the evil Digimon.  
  
Youkomon screamed in pain as she was freed from the Swords of Justice Light and felt the attacks from her two opponents. She gave Lightmon and NinjaFoxmon a death glare, gritting her teeth as she spat. "No matter! I will have to use my back-up plan!"  
  
"Back-up plan?" Labramon asked, confused.  
  
Koji gasped. "I have seen once to many times 'bout these back-up plans from the Digimon! She is going to Digivolve!"  
  
"What?!" Inumon cried out, gasping.  
  
"That is correct. Now is the time to win myself an easy victory!" Youkomon said as Digi-code covered her body. *Youkomon Digivolve to.... DOUMON!!!*  
  
"Isn't that Taomon?" Zoe asked, remembering the Digimon they met back at Holy Cathedral.  
  
Bokomon shook his head. "That is the evil version of Taomon! This is Doumon!"  
  
"That is correct." Said Doumon, a blue version of Taomon with blue and black outfit to go along with it. "I am the one who will send you to Hades! I am Doumon!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Doumon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Demon Man Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Demon Gate, Spell Prohibition  
  
(Jeri) The dark version of Taomon and Youkomon's Ultimate form! Doumon will hold her opponent with her Spell Prohibition before unleashing her Demon Gate to destroy him or her!  
  
**************************  
  
Lightmon and NinjaFoxmon stood their ground as Doumon flew above them. "Stand your ground, NinjaFoxmon. Who knows what a deadly Ultimate like her will do to win."  
  
A giant paintbrush appeared in Doumon's hands before she drew a demolic symbol in the air before it unleashed its power towards the two Champion Digimon. "Demon Gate!!!"  
  
Lightmon and NinjaFoxmon quickly jumped out the way in different directions. Lightmon decided to even up the score while NinjaFoxmon had walked into a trap.  
  
"Watch out, you fool!" Doumon called out, as she summoned some paper called scrolls around her body before she unleashed it to NinjaFoxmon. "Otherwise, you will be trapped by my Spell Prohibition. But, its too late now."  
  
"Oh no..." NinjaFoxmon gasped, she felt she couldn't move a muscle in her body when Doumon's spell made sure she couldn't move. "I'm done for!"  
  
"You bet your tail you are!" Doumon said, summoning another demolic symbol in the air. "Now, time to die. Demon Gate!!!"  
  
*Lightmon Digivolve to.... HERODRAMON!!!* The new Dragon Knight leapt up with his shield out and stood in front of NinjaFoxmon. "Sorry, now isn't the time to die."  
  
"You can go to Ultimate?!" Doumon gasped.  
  
"Yep. And you shouldn't let your attack hit my shield!" Herodramon said, grinning as the Demon Gate strucked his round shield that has a star in the middle. "Activate, Star Laser!!!"  
  
"Ah, not again!!!" Doumon gasped as a star-shaped laser pushed her back from the Digidestined. "I was so close!"  
  
Herodramon turned around and looked at NinjaFoxmon, who was just freed from Doumon's evil spell. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thank you." NinjaFoxmon said, smiling.  
  
Kouchi called out. "NinjaFoxmon, you said you can go to Ultimate! Do it now!"  
  
"Right!" NinjaFoxmon said, as Digi-code covered her. *NinjaFoxmon Digivolve to... MAZONFOXMON!!!* The Ultimate form of Kitsumon that has NinjaFoxmon wearing an armour that looks like it belongs to Xena, MazonFoxmon, stood her ground and glared at Doumon. "I'm ready for you."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:MazonFoxmon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Warrior Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Fox Ring, Crystal Fox Trap  
  
(Mimi) Who comes up with these names? Youko Youkai? MazonFoxmon is not going to back down with her Crystal Fox Trap to trap her enemies inside a crsytal before unleashing a ring of fire called Fox Ring to win her battle.  
  
*************************  
  
"Doumon, let me give you a gift." MazonFoxmon said, throwing a small blue orb towards the Demon Man Digimon. "Crystal Fox Trap!"  
  
When the blue orb made a small tap on Doumon, a small flash and Doumon find herself inside a clear crystal. "What is THIS?! Let me out of here!!!"  
  
"I think not!" MazonFoxmon said, holding her hand into the air, creating a small ring of fire around it. "Ready, Herodramon?"  
  
Herodramon summonded his sword and held it high as it glowed with white energy. "Lets do it!!!"  
  
"Here is a present for ya! Fox Ring!!!" MazonFoxmon said, throwing the fire ring towards Doumon.  
  
"NO!!!" Doumon gasped as the ring got bigger and bigger as it engulfed her in flames. "NO!!!"  
  
"Yes, yes." Herodramon said, as he swung his sword hard to unleash a powerful wave of white energy. "Dragon Time Slash!!!"  
  
When Herodramon's attack struck Doumon, there was a mighty explosion and the crystal shattered. Doumon was gone and her Digi-egg flew away to a Primary Village.  
  
"Awesome!" JP said, clapping his hands. "They are a good team."  
  
Takuya nodded. "Kitsumon will REALLY help us in the battles against Daemon."  
  
Herodramon and MazonFoxmon changed back into Divinemon and Kitsumon as they walked back to the Trailmon. They boarded the carriage as the Kettle whistled and moved on.  
  
----------------------------  
  
During their last minute journey back to Canine Village, Huskymon turned to Kitsumon. "Hey, Kit. There are rumours that Kitsumon have the power to change into Digimon and Pokemon but, can't copy their attacks. Is this true?"  
  
Kitsumon smirked as her body transformed into a small cute Eevee. "Heres your answer."  
  
Tommy gasped at Kitsumon's transformation and stared at the little Eevee. "Thats amazing."  
  
"Yep." Kitsumon/Eevee said, nodding. She turned to Divinemon, putting on a cute smiling face. "What do you think, Divinemon. Aren't I cute?"  
  
"Erm... yeah. Your... cute..." Divinemon said, with a sweatdrop. "How long is it till we get to Canine Village?!"  
  
"3 hours." Veemon joked.  
  
"Ha ha..." Divinemon muttered, dryly.  
  
Pajiramon turned to Koji and Kouchi. "Youkomon was after you, Kouchi because you have the last piece of Valmarmon with you. I think Daemon is now coming after you so he can summon the Evil God back. This will not be an easy battle."  
  
"I think I better hurry up so I can build that machine you need to find Daemon's castle." Datamon said. "But, knowing you, you have the power to survive the attacks that the Evil Digimon can throw at you."  
  
Kouchi nodded. "I know. With me and my friends, there is nothing that can stop us!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Now Kouchi is Daemon's main target, will he be able to survive another attack from Daemon? Will the Digidestined make sure that Kouchi be safe? What will happen? Keep an eye out for the next chapter of The Revival of Valmarmon!  
  
Davis: Whoo! A long chapter, huh?  
  
Tai: Its AnT all over again.  
  
Shut up! Anyway, thank you for all of your reviews. And the action doesn't stop as the next chapters will have something you will never seen before so, keep an eye our for Chapter 31.  
  
Ryumon: Why wasn't I in this chapter?!  
  
Taking a rest. Don't worry, you will be in the next one with Lynxmon, Kuzaimon and Gigachumon.  
  
Ryumon: Good. *Walks off* Wheres my drumsticks.  
  
Sora: *Sweatdrop* Oh brother...  
  
Kazu: Hey, why isn't Susie and Impmon's Tamers doing a Digimon Information scene?  
  
Yolei: They are too young, dolt!  
  
Kazu: Oops...  
  
Terriermon: *Zips by, again* HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryo: Henry, shouldn't you tell him that Susie is asleep now?  
  
Henry: Nah, he needs the exercise anyway.  
  
So, ta ta for now. See ya next chapter. 


	31. The Master Plan of ShadowMercurymon! The...

(Guardromon) In order to repair the weapons that belong to Beowolfmon and Lowemon, the Digidestined headed to Pajira Town where they were able to repair it by the help of Divinemon's new crush, Kitsumon. They also met up with the same Datamon that gave Tommy his Beast Spirit of Ice and asked for his help so they can search for Daemon's lair. During their trip back to Canine Village, an evil Digimon called Youkomon attacked the Digidestined so she can get the last piece of Valmarmon off Kouchi but, was stopped by Lightmon and Kitsumon's Champion form, NinjaFoxmon. Even when Youkomon Digivolved to Doumon, she was still defeated by Herodramon and Kitsumon's Ultimate from, MazonFoxmon. Now, the Digidestined know that they must make sure that the Wings of Valmarmon will NOT fall in the hands of Daemon...  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON.  
Episode 31:The Master Plan of ShadowMercurymon! The Earthquake of Triceramon!  
By Ninetalesuk  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:So far, my Frontier story is BIG! And these next few chapters might seem familiar but, it is in my own version.  
  
Yolei: Just like AnT.  
  
Yep, just like AnT... Anyway, I am planning to have ONE new Advance Warrior Digimon to appear and I already decided to have the Zeta Warriors to appear.  
  
Davis: Cool! Hyper Spirit Evolution!  
  
Izzy: Its Unified Spirit Evolution.  
  
Davis: Ah nuts.  
  
I had a hard choice choosing between KaiserGreymon and EmperorGreymon so, I have finally decided which name I am using on Takuya's Zeta from.  
  
Tai: Let me guess. KaiserEmperorGreymon?  
  
Sora: *Groan* Stupid Tai...  
  
Matt: Baka! Kaiser is German for Emperor! No matter if its EmperorGreymon or KaiserGreymon, it will alway stays the same!  
  
Tai: I see.  
  
So, I have decided that Takuya's Zeta form will be called EmperorGreymon because, I have already got a Kaiser in my story.  
  
Kazu: Dude, we have a Lion King!  
  
I beg your pardon?  
  
Agumon: Simba is here? Where is Nala? And Kaira?  
  
Kazu: No, dude. KaiserLeomon, Kouchi's Beast Digimon! Emperor Lion Monster!  
  
Okay... I think we have gone a little off way there... Beside which, I already got a Kaiser Digimon in my story so, thats enough huh?  
  
Tentomon: They do say too many Kaisers will spoil the broth.  
  
Gomamon: You got that right.  
  
*Sweatdrop* Moving swifty on... Also, the only Weird Al song I know is from Pokemon the Movie 2000, Polkaman.  
  
Mimi: Thats too bad.  
  
And, if I haven't updated a lot after the 27th of June, its because I am playing Sonic Adventure DX that is coming out in the UK! Already ordered it on Amazon and I am waiting for Friday to pass on by! Yes sir!  
  
Kenta: It already passed by.  
  
Friday the 27th, you moron! *Sigh* Anyway, lets start the next story!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"I failed you?!" Gasped ShadowHuskymon.  
  
Somewhere in the castle of Daemon, the Evil Digimon sat on his throne where he was speaking to his special agent, ShadowHuskymon and her DarkKnightmon. Nearby Daemon was a huge blue humanoid horse in a ancient chinese suit with a huge horn on his back.  
  
Daemon asked ShadowHuskymon to report after she has rested from the battle against the Digidestined. The evil sister of Huskymon was expecting herself to be in Daemon's good books. But, she was wrong.  
  
"How did I fail you, Lord Daemon!?" ShadowHuskymon screamed. "How?!"  
  
Daemon chuckled. "You haven't ACTUALLY failed me, my dear. True, you did collected me the Tounge of Valmarmon and the Claws of Valmarmon but, we have lost something, or someone."  
  
"Who is that?" ShadowHuskymon asked.  
  
"I will get it out from the horse's mouth." Daemon said, turning his attention to the blue horse. "No pun intended, Indramon."  
  
The blue horse, Indramon, bowed. "No worries, my lord. I will enjoy to see her suffer."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Indramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Exalted Beast Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Horn of Desolation, Adomukuha  
  
(Impmon) What is this jerk doing here?! Indramon is the Horse Deva and his Horn of Destruction will absorb energy and send it back to his enemies! He is also the strongest Deva EVER!  
  
*************************  
  
"Listen, pony!" ShadowHuskymon spat, glaring at Indramon. "What have I done wrong!?"  
  
Indramon smirked as his white hair covered his eyes. "To put it simply, we have lost many Digimon while they faced the Legendary Warriors and their friends."  
  
"Sometimes we have to make sacrafices!" ShadowHuskymon countered.   
  
"Not when we lost these Digimon. SkullMeramon, Yamidramon, 3 Devidramon and 7 DarkKnightmon! We also lost ShadowExVeemon that Digivolves to Atolmdramon, Devimon that Digivolve to Myotismon and lost Etemon that Digivolves to MetalEtemon." Indramon said, smirking. "Also, the Digidestined have rescued that foolish Mihiramon and destroyed the Digital Void, thus making your powers to send them there to never work AGAIN!"  
  
Daemon sighed. "Any survivors from the battle?"  
  
"Duskmon, SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon, 3 out of 10 DarkKnightmon and ShadowArbormon, my lord." Indramon said. "Though, ShadowArbormon DID lose his BlackPetaldramon Spirit."  
  
"And lets not forget we have lost Youkomon that has the power to become Doumon." Daemon added before he switched his gaze to ShadowHuskymon. "See, my dear? You have almost put a dent in our Evil army. Just thank yourself lucky that I am not angry with you since you HAVE collected 2 pieces of Valmarmon for me."  
  
ShadowHuskymon bowed. "Yes, my lord. I shall think more clearly about this?"  
  
Daemon nodded. "Yes. You shall. Now, go!"  
  
The Viral furry Digimon got up and left with her DarkKnightmon.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Thou foolish mare is in trouble." ShadowMercurymon mocked as he watched the conversation with the mirror on his right arm. "And thus, a plan will be working if everything goes according to my plan. Now, where is my contact?"  
  
"You mean me, don't you?" Came a voice. ShadowMercurymon smiled as he looked up to see a monkey in a chinese outfit walking into the room he is in. "I am here now so, what do you want?"  
  
ShadowMercurymon walked past the new arrival and looked out of the window. "Be calm, my dear Makuramon. I will explain in due time."  
  
The monkey, Makuramon, crossed his arms and glared at ShadowMercurymon. "This isn't time to delay your plans, ShadowMercurymon. This is our chance to gain Daemon's praise for collecting the final piece and we have to do it now!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Makuramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Exalted Beast Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Primal Orb, Raurava  
  
(Terriermon) This Monkey Deva is a real jerk. He wants nothing but to gain the supremacy, and praise from his master. His Primal Orb attack can either contain his enemies in a bubble or use it to strike his enemies hard!  
  
*************************  
  
"Then thou plan shall must work if we are to win against thy Warriors of Good." The dark Metal Human Warrior said.  
  
Makuramon pouted as he joined ShadowMercurymon at the window. "That is good because I am now swallowing my pride just to help you human to win against the Digidestined."  
  
"Ha! Such thy insult from a Digimon that resembles a human." ShadowMercurymon said, with a smirk.  
  
Makuramon didn't say nothing at that and stared out of the window. "What is your plan?"  
  
"The Wings of Valmarmon is inside the child called Kouichi 'Koichi Kimura, the one who uses the Spirits of Darkness, AncientSphinxmon." ShadowMercurymon explained. "He has a brother called Kouji "Koji" Minamoto that uses the Spirits of Light, AncientGarurumon."  
  
"So?!" Makuramon asked, sighing.  
  
"So, my impatient friend. We have to capture the friends of Kouchi and force him to hand over the piece to us!" ShadowMercurymon said. "Simple, isn't it?"  
  
Makuramon glared at ShadowMercurymon. "And how will you capture them? They are too strong! Why not the others except me, you and ShadowHuskymon, get the Wings from the humans?!"  
  
"Take a look and your questions will be answered." ShadowMercurymon said, holding the mirror on his right arm up to Makuramon's face.  
  
Makuramon stared into the mirror as images came upon it. He saw ShadowRanamon swimming about in her private pool, ShadowGrumblemon bashing rocks about and Duskmon staring into the sky on top of roof as usual. What made him taken aback and sweatdrop was a couple of things what he saw. One of them was ShadowArbormon drunk from drinking too much cola and cider and started to sing the theme tune of Teletubbies while the other was a screaming MarineDevimon holding SkullSatamon's staff and bashing SkullSatamon on the head while there was a lot of cheeseburgers around. "Okay, my question has been... answered."  
  
ShadowMercurymon laughed. "So, you see my point?"  
  
"Yes, I see it clearly." Makuramon said, sighing. "So, how do I fit into this?"  
  
"I will tell you later once I see to my lord." ShadowMercurymon said, walking towards the door before stopping in front of it. "Once I have done my business with Daemon and also successful with him, I want to borrow two of your Devas from you so we can keep our 'guests' entertained."  
  
"Why? What is going on here?" Makuramon asked.  
  
ShadowMercurymon grinned. "Do you recall of how I lost the battle against Koji? I told you, didn't I? Hmm?"  
  
"Yes. You ran away because of KendoGarurumon, the Beast Warrior of Light." Makuramon said. "The reason you couldn't fight back because you don't have your Beast Spirit."  
  
"If my talk with Daemon is successful, I will now." ShadowMercurymon said as he laughed and left the room, leaving behind a confused Makuramon.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Canine Village was clouded by darkness as night has arrived. Luckily, for the Digidestined, there wasn't a full moon, for now.  
  
Inside the hut Takuya was staying in, the Digidestined of Flame slept in the bed soundly. Beside his bed was a small draw where he can put he placed his D-Tector, his hat and his goggles upon it. It is really handy for so he won't feel a sharp pain in his hip called the D-Tector while he is asleep. Thankful for him.  
  
It was 2:00 in the morning when Takuya got a rude awakening from his D-Tector. He once called the D-Tectors 'really colourful and super annoying'. His D-Tector is now living up to its name 'super annoying'. He switched the bedside lamp on and grumbled, sleepily.  
  
"What is going on here..." Takuya muttered as he reached out for his D-Tector. "What does my D-Tector want? Is it warning me for another attack or what? Man, I was hoping that when Ophanimon changed me and Koji's D-Tectors, they will not beep like alarm clocks. Look like I was wrong."  
  
When Takuya looked at his D-Tector, he eyes flew RIGHT open when he saw what was on his D-Tector. A symbol of an angel was on his screen that was companied with a gentle male voice.  
  
"Takuya Kanabara, please remember." Said the voice.  
  
Takuya blinked. "Remember? Remember what?! Who are you? How do you know my name!?"  
  
"A friend." Said the voice. "Remember when you have left Holy Cathedral. Remember. This is important. Remember." Then, the angel symbol vanished along with the voice.  
  
"What is this? Lion King?" Takuya said, blinking at his D-Tector. "That symbol... I have seen it before but, where? And what does he mean 'remember when you left Holy Cathedral?' What is so important about that?"  
  
14 minutes passed by and Takuya hoped that the mysterious voice would come back but, he didn't Takuya sighed and placed his D-Tector back on the bedside table and went back to sleep. "Maybe I can remember it in my sleep..." He mumbled before he closed his eyes.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
(Scene from Digimon Frontier: The Revival of Valmarmon. Episode 12; The Journey Ends?! Welcome to Holy Cathedral!!!)  
  
The Digidestined stood at the gate of Suicune City where they faced His Holiness Zera, MagnaAngemon and Taomon.  
  
"Taomon here will tell you were you start your journey off." Zera said, smiling.  
  
Taomon nodded and handed Kouchi a small note. "The next town you should go to is the Blastoise City Port. There, you shall meet up a captain Digimon called Gigachumon. Give him this note and you shall travel to Howling Mountain for free."  
  
"Thank you." Kouchi said, nodding.  
  
"Your Holiness! Your Holiness!" Said a voice of Velene, crying with panic. "Your Holiness Zera! One of our Holy Beast Digimon is missing!!!!"  
  
"What?!" Zera gasped. "We should search for him or her!"  
  
"Can we help?" Patamon asked.  
  
MagnaAngemon shook his head. "No worries. We will find the missing Digimon with ease. You must go forth on your journey if we need to stop this Digimon from causing anymore trouble."  
  
"Right." Takuya said. "All right, you guys! Lets go!!!"  
  
The Digidestined turned around and left Suicune City, waving to Zera, Taomon, MagnaAngemon and Velene, who were waving to them as well.  
  
"Good luck!" Taomon called out.  
  
"We are counting on you!" MagnaAngemon said.  
  
"You can do it!" Velene said, happily.  
  
"You are the Legendary Warriors!!!" Zera shouted. "Nothing can stop you! Nothing!!!"  
  
________________________________________  
  
Takuya's eyes flew wide open and gasped as he sat right up. "That angel symbol! I saw it back at Holy Cathedral! The symbol of Granasmon! But, why does he want me to remember that time? What is so important there?"  
  
The young Digidestined shook his head and fell back into his bed. "Guess I will find out sometime in the future..." He mumbled, staring at the roof. "Great, now I can't get to sleep. Thanks a lot, Granasmon. Oy...."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Nearby Canine Village, a lone shining figure stood as he waited for something. "Almost time. Soon, my master plan will be completed! I have to make sure my timing is perfect! Otherwise, it won't go to plan..."  
  
He held something in the air and laughed. "It is time to activate my plan!!!"  
  
And with that, he glowed and started to change into something BIG...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Morning has arrived and everyone was up. Everyone, except Kouchi.  
  
"So, why isn't he up?" JP asked as he, Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Zoe and Ryumon stood at the edge of the town where the mysterious figure once stood.  
  
Koji sighed. "He had trouble getting some sleep. Something to do with Doumon's attack few days ago. No wonder since he is holding the last piece for Daemon to use in order to bring back Valmarmon. I'm worried."  
  
"We have to make sure we don't let our guard down." Zoe said. "Just like what Daemon did to Takuya during our first battle against him and his Shadow Warriors."  
  
"And how ShadowHuskymon used Labramon and Inumon to get the other 2." Tommy said. "After those mistakes, we should make sure nothing happens to the Wings."  
  
Ryumon laughed. "No worries, you guys! Me and the other Digimon will back you up!"  
  
"Ryumon, we know that you can go to Ultimate but, can you go to Mega as well?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yeah, he is called KaizerRyujinmon! I don't know what he looks like but, I don't know HOW to become him!" Ryumon said. "Maybe someday in the future, I will find out how."  
  
JP nodded. "Yeah, maybe you will find someway to Digivolve to Mega. Hey, where are the other Digimon anyway?"  
  
"They are at Chatsuramon's place." Koji said. "Kouchi will meet us there once he is fully awake. Which reminds me, we should go over there now."  
  
"Yeah, we should. Right, Takuya?" Zoe asked, turning her attention to Takuya. But, she didn't get a response from the goggled boy. "Erm, Takuya?"  
  
"Should I tell them what happened to me last night or is it just for me to find out." Takuya said in his thoughts. "Boy, this is confusing..."  
  
"Takuya? Are you okay? You didn't say anything." Tommy said, walking up to Takuya.  
  
Takuya grinned at Tommy. "I'm fine, kid. Don't worry. Now, what shall we do?"  
  
"Head to Chatsuramon's hut?" JP asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Takuya said as they started their small and quick journey to the Dog Deva's House before a menacing voice was heard.  
  
"Hold it right there, young welps!" Said the voice. "Thou is the time where you must take thy challange in order to survive! And you have no choice!"  
  
Ryumon darted his head around, confused. "Who's voice is THAT?!"  
  
"It belongs to ShadowMercurymon!" Koji said, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Yes and now, the battle begins!!!" The voice of ShadowMercurymon said as he laughed out loud when a huge flash of light engulfed the children and Ryumon.  
  
A moment later, Ryumon uncovered his eyes and found himself still in the same spot before the flash appeared. "I'm okay! That was close. What about you guys?"  
  
When Ryumon turned around, he gasped. Takuya, Koji, JP, Tommy and Zoe were GONE! Somehow, ShadowMercurymon has kidnapped them! But, how?!   
  
Ryumon has only 2 words to say about this situation. "Ah nuts..."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Hello, everyone." Kouchi said as he entered Chatsuramon's room where the Dog Deva stood with Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Inumon, Huskymon, Datamon, Jaguarmon, Lynxmon, Mihiramon, Pajiramon, Vajramon, Labramon, Divinemon, Kumbhiramon, Kitsumon, Veemon, Kuzaimon and Gigachumon. "How are you this morning?"  
  
Inumon smiled. "We are fine, Kouchi."  
  
"All we have to do is wait for Takuya and the others to arrive so we can start out of how we can build this machine to find Daemon's castle." Gigachumon said. "Once we find that castle, we can storm right in there and beat his undead butt!"  
  
"Nice image." Kuzaimon said, rolling her eyes. "But, he is right. Where is Takuya and the others? Does anyone know?"  
  
"I saw them at the edge of the town with Ryumon." Patamon said. "They said they will join us in a moment. Is that bad?"  
  
Datamon chuckled. "No worries, young one. No worries at all."  
  
Kitsumon smiled at Divinemon. "Boy, I wonder what he will be like when he becomes Seraphimon."  
  
"Maybe mature enough to be wise and have a good heart." Divinemon suggested. "Who knows? I haven't met Seraphimon."  
  
Neemon raised his hand into the air. "I have!"  
  
"Yes, thats right. And I was amazed he was moaning about you." Bokomon said, with a glare.  
  
Lynxmon rubbed her fur against Mihiramon. "Patamon is so cute, isn't he?"  
  
"Erm, yes. He is." Mihiramon said, blushing REALLY red. "Erm... Why do you ask?"  
  
Jaguarmon hopped onto Mihiramon's back and whispered into his ear. "Maybe because Lynxmon would like to raise some kitties for you."  
  
Mihiramon froze and gave Jaguarmon a death grin. "Jaguarmon dear, you don't want to make your dear old brother kill her little sister. Do you?"  
  
"Labramon will protect me. Right?" Jaguarmon asked, giving the little puppy a sexy wink.  
  
Labramon stood to attention with his face blazing red. "Er... Yes! I mean.. No! I mean... Oh, what do I mean...?"  
  
Inumon quickly gave Huskymon a glare. "Please don't say anything to make me freeze in embrassment. Pretty please?"  
  
"Sure, my hunka hunka burning dog." Huskymon said, grinning at Inumon.  
  
"Oh... brother..." Inumon said, gulping with his face beaming a tomato red.  
  
Divinemon clamped his hand over Kitsumon's mouth. "I know we are just starting out but, say one word about what just happened here and I will chase you around with my Herodramon sword! Got it, missy fox?!"  
  
"Sure." Kitsumon said, smiling as Divinemon took his hand off her mouth. "My pretty dragon."  
  
Divinemon glared at Kitsumon while she cracked up in laughter.  
  
Pajiramon looked over to Vajramon and sighed. "If this is true love, I don't want to see what hate is like."  
  
"I agree. I think we better stay out of this." Vajramon said, grinning.  
  
Kumbhiramon and Chatsuramon were trying not to laugh but, they failed.  
  
Veemon looked out of the window and spotted Ryumon running towards the hut. "Hey, here comes Ryumon! I think Takuya and the others are right behind him."  
  
"THANK GOODNESS!!!" Mihiramon, Inumon and Labramon said together. This get them a sweatdrop from Bokomon and giggles from Lynxmon, Jaguarmon and Huskymon.  
  
"Now, with them here and our plan going into action. Nothing can stop us!" Kumbhiramon said.  
  
Ryumon ran into the rooms, panting as he was out of breath. "ShadowMercurymon... Takuya... the others... KIDNAPPED!!!!!!"  
  
"That.... could stop us..." Chatsuramon said, gulping.  
  
Kouchi gasped and ran out of the hut. "Koji!!!!!!!"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
JP moaned and groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and stood up. He not only figured out that he was seperated from the others by ShadowMercurymon's sneak attack but, he was in a different area. "Where... Where am I...?"  
  
The young Digidestined of Thunder found himself in a area full of rocks and the ground is just sandy. With all this, JP felt he has been here before.  
  
"What is this place I'm in?" JP asked as he walked around the area a bit. "This place is familiar. Where have I seen it?"  
  
It took JP a moment before he remembered where he last seen this place. And in this place was a Digimon. Not a nice one though.   
  
JP gasped and darted his eyes around the area. "Man... This isn't what I need to start my morning! Facing up to Volcamon again! Not my day..."  
  
"Sorry to disapoint you, kid. But, Volcamon isn't here." Said a voice and a huge dinosaur with three horns on his head came round a huge rock corner and roared as he looked at JP. "I AM!"  
  
"Gah! Who are you?!" JP gasped.  
  
"My name is Triceramon!" The dinosaur said, roaring.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Triceramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Dinosaur Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Tri-Horn Attack, Mega Dash  
  
(Takato) Oh boy, good reason why Trieramon is here as theTr Guardian of Earth. His body is strong and he keeps his feet firmly on the ground. His special attack is the Tri-Horn Attack which he uses his triple horns on his head to smash through his opponent!  
  
*************************  
  
"Oh man! What has ShadowMercurymon sended me to?! The Earth sphere or Jurassic Park?!" JP said, gritting his teeth as he drew his D-Tector out.  
  
Triceramon took a step towards JP and laughed. "So, you are one of the children that possess the Spirits of AncientBeeltemon, hmm? Why such a puny human like you should have the Sprits, huh?!"  
  
"Hey, let me show you how puny I am!" JP said, holding his D-Tector in the air. "EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! BEETLEMON!!!"  
  
"Hmph. So you can evolve, so what?" Triceramon asked, smirking as the Human Warrior of Thunder charged towards him with a electric filled horn.  
  
"Its because of THIS!" Beetlemon said as he rammed his horn into Triceramon's chest. "Hope you can survive THIS! Thunder Blitz!"  
  
The huge dinosaur didn't flinch or shook in pain as he felt nothing from Beetlemon's attack. "Better try again, bug boy. My body is REALLY strong and there is nothing you can do to hurt me!"  
  
"Really? Ah, nuts..." Beetlemon said, gulping. "Now what am I going to do?"  
  
Triceramon grinned as his three horns glowed. "Only one thing you can do. DIE!" Then, he charged towards Beetlemon as the Thunder Warrior was flying.  
  
"Uh oh..." Beetlemon said, as he tried to fly away from Triceramon's attack. Moments later, Triceramon crashed into the wall and Beetlemon was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Ha! Some Thunder Warrior!" Triceramon said as he pulled his horns out of the wall. "ShadowMercurymon will be proud of me."  
  
Unknowing to Triceramon, Beetlemon was able to fly above Triceramon and was thinking of a plan. "How can I beat that overgrown bully?" He said in his thought. "Man, he has the advantage over me. If I try and shock him, he won't feel a thing... Hey, wait a second. If his body is super hard on the outside, what if his inside is soft? Soft enough to feel electricity going through his body! Yeah, it gotta work!"  
  
"Well, thats my job done for now." Triceramon said, laughing his head off as he walked away. "Puny humans, thats what they are! This battle was too easy."  
  
"Actually, the battle has just begun!" Said Beetlemon as he quickly flew and grabbed Triceramon's lower lip while using the other arm to hold the upper mouth of the dinosaur so he won't close it. "How are ya?"  
  
"Thot?! Thou shill alive?! I though I have won!" Triceramon said, grabling his words out of his mouth since he can't speak properly when there is a Beetlemon holding his mouth from closing.  
  
(Tentomon: Translation. What?! You still alive?! I thought I have won!")  
  
"Thats your problem! You don't think enough, do ya?!" Beetlemon asked. He smirked as Triceramon tried to close his mouth but, Beetlemon simply held the mouth from closing. "I don't think so."  
  
Triceramon groaned in fustration. "I'th don't belivh fish! You'th shrong!"  
  
(Tentomon: I don't believe this! You're strong!)  
  
"I take that shrong is strong since you can't speak properly with me around." Beetlemon smirked. He peered inside Triceramon's mouth and coughed. "Man, your breath stinks!"  
  
"Thy I outta!!!" Triceramon said, jumping up and down in rage. "I'th don't say anythong vout YOUR dential hygene?! Tho I?!"  
  
(Tentomon: Thy I outta!!! I've don't say anything about your dential hygene? Do I?)  
  
"No. Besides, why do you ask that question? You just met me." Beetlemon said, spotting a tooth near his hand. "Ah ha..."  
  
"Thot?" Triceramon asked. "Thot is it?!"  
  
(Tentomon: What? What is it?!)  
  
Beetlemon grabbed Triceramon's tooth with his hand, sparking with electricity. "Let me just give you a quick hint. You can't feel any pain because your body is strong from the outside, right?"  
  
"Thea?" Triceramon said, confused. "Tho?"  
  
(Tentomon: Yeah? So?)  
  
"Well, what about your inside? It is soft?" Beetlemon asked.  
  
"Yeth! Why?!" Triceramon cried out.  
  
(Tentomon: Yes! Why?!)  
  
Beetlemon smirked as he was about to unleash his attack. "Soft enough to feel pain?!"  
  
"Yeth! Tho thot....?" Triceramon was about to ask before he figured out what Beetlemon meant. "Thu oh...."  
  
(Tentomon: Yes! So what....? Uh oh....)  
  
"Time to check your dentist, right now!" Beetlemon said as the electric-filled hand unleashed its power on Triceramon's tooth. "Thunder Fist!!!"  
  
Triceramon yelled in pain as he felt the electricity coursed through his body. "YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(Tentomon: YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
(Izzy: Tentomon, he was speaking english that time.)  
  
(Tentomon: I know, it was fun.)  
  
(Izzy: Oh boy...)  
  
Beetlemon let his grips on Triceramon's mouth and flew away as he watched a shaking and shocked Dinosaur Digimon becoming tired and ready to let something go, his Digi-code.  
  
"Well, anything else to beat me?" Beetlemon asked.  
  
Triceramon growled and took one step towards Beetlemon before he fell and felt his Digi-code coming out. "N... No...."  
  
"Thats good." Beetlemon said as he wisked his D-Tector out. "Ready? Time to send you back to the Stone Age, buddy! Digi-code SCAN!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, ShadowMercurymon... I have failed you......" Triceramon muttered from his mouth before he vanished, leaving his Digi-egg behind to fly away.  
  
Beetlemon transformed back into JP before a huge purple eye appeared in front of the young boy. "Whoa! Where did this freaky eye came from....?" JP said before he remembered something before Triceramon appeared. "Oh yeah... Guess I have to take that challange again."  
  
With that, JP leapt through the eye before it vanished into thin air...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure they were here?!" Kuzaimon asked as she, Kouchi, Gigachumon, Inumon, Huskymon, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Labramon, Jaguarmon, Divinemon, Kitsumon, Veemon and Ryumon went outside to search for the missing Digidestined.  
  
Ryumon nodded. "Yes! This where I last saw them before this ShadowMercurymon came out of no where to take Takuya and the others away!"  
  
"Doesn't this sound familiar to you?" Neemon asked.  
  
Bokomon nodded. "Yes, you are correct. Something about this isn't right. I have a feeling I might know where they are if we look VERY carefully."  
  
"What did he said?" Labramon asked.  
  
Divinemon shrugged. "Dunno. He doesn't speak english."  
  
"Watch it, pal! I might pull your tail if your not careful!" Bokomon said, glaring at the humanoid Holy Dragon.  
  
"Try it." Divinemon said, holding his tail out to Bokomon's direction. "Have a go."  
  
"STOP IT!!!" Kouchi yelled out. "This is no time to mess about! We must find Koji and the others NOW!!! Hurry up!"  
  
Veemon ran over to Kouchi and placed his hand on the young human's arm. "Don't worry, Kouchi. We will find them. Don't worry."  
  
"Thank you, Veemon. I'm sorry." Kouchi said, smiling at Veemon.  
  
Chatsuramon appeared with Mihiramon, Pajiramon, Vajramon, Kumbhiramon, Lynxmon, Datamon and all the Digimon that lives in Canine Village. "Kouchi! We can't find them. They are missing."  
  
"We can't find them to." Kuzaimon said, fixing her glare to Ryumon. "Puny here says this is where they were before ShadowMercurymon kidnapped them."  
  
Inumon sighed. "How can one Digimon kidnap 5 children that has the Spirits of the Warriors?!"  
  
Before anyone else could reply, the clear blue sky started to get darker and darker as if night has fallen upon them.  
  
"Strange. Its only 11 in the morning." Datamon said.  
  
Kitsumon sighed. "I guess the Day of Evil is coming nearer and the world is starting to feel the evil power coming from Valmarmon."  
  
"Maybe it is that." Gigachumon said, pointing to the sky.  
  
Everyone looked up and gasped. There was somesort of creature that has 10 huge black balls in a strange order. They were all linked together by orange pillars and were arranged in some sort of line. There are 4 balls in the middle and 3 balls on each side, with the orange pillars connected to each of them. The top middle ball had some sort of symbol while the ball underneath had the infamous symbol of Light that belongs to Kari. Except these two balls, the other 8 had the purple eyes around it. The third middle ball glowed and turned into yellow as its guardian known as Triceramon was defeated.  
  
Nobody spoke until Ryumon turned to Bokomon. "Do you know... What this is...?"  
  
"Yes... Sadly, yes..." Bokomon said, with a gulp. "And this is a Digimon, I can assure you. Plus, I can figure out his name after the battles we had."  
  
"Then tell us! Who is that Digimon called?! What is he?! Who is he?! Where did he come from!?" Huskymon asked, fear grasping in her voice.  
  
Bokomon took a deep breath and turned to the others with a stern, but worried, expression. "Ladies and gentlemen. Let me introduce to you, the dark Beast Warrior of Steel that belongs to ShadowMercurymon! BLACKSAKKUKUMON!!!"  
  
Everyone, minus Bokomon and Neemon, gasped and turned their gaze at the huge BlackSakkukumon, that has an evil voice inside of him.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) ShadowMercurymon has finally activated his Beast Spirit and he is now going to get Kouchi to hand over the Wings so he can free his bro and his friends. Since Volcamon wasn't the Guardian of the Earth sphere and Triceramon was, does this mean the remaining 9 guardians are different? Who are they and will Takuya and his friends escape? Find out in the next chapters of Digimon Frontier! The Revival of Valmarmon!  
  
*Phew* There goes the chapter. Now, I am having the Digidestined, except Kouchi, facing different Digimon in the same elements from the actual Frontier episodes 24-28. So, that will take 5 chapters. 1 down, 4 to go.  
  
Sora: Message to Foxen Angel about her Digimon, Finchmon. Our dear author here will think about adding Finchmon in the story, just as long she doesn't Digivolve. We already got to many evolutions here. And the Ultimates, except Kuzaimon, Gigachumon and the Devas, will be going into Mega soon.  
  
Tai: Isn't she great?  
  
Matt: Tai, you are scaring me.  
  
Tai: No problem, Matt.  
  
Also, next chapter will have something you will never EVER expect to appear. Heh, you will be in a shock when you see the Digimon I have picked to be Koji's opponent in the Wind sphere.  
  
Davis: Maybe they can guess.  
  
Maybe, maybe not. Right now, see ya next time. 


	32. The Flames of the Deva! The Light Wolf W...

(Guardromon) ShadowMercurymon spoke to Makuramon, one of the 6 Devas that have turned to the side of Evil, and revealed that he will now activate his master plan to steal the final piece of Valmarmon from Kouchi. Meanwhile, Takuya had a message from Granasmon in his D-Tector one night. Granasmon told Takuya to remember the moment when he left Holy Cathedral. Takuya remembered but, couldn't figure it out. Later, the Digidestined except Kouchi, were kidnapped by a sneak attack by ShadowMercurymon and got seperated. JP found himself in a rocky area where he faced against Triceramon, a powerful Dinosaur that calls himself the Guardian of Earth. Beetlemon was able to defeat the cocky dinosaur before he left the area. Outside, Bokomon and the others found out where Takuya and the others are being held. Inside ShadowMercurymon's Beast form, BlackSakkukumon! Boy, this will be intresting.  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 32:The Flames of the Deva! The Light Wolf Warrior VS DNA Wind Guardian!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have to agree Epsilon on this one. Its amazing that Sakkukumon is the most biggest and powerful Beast warrior EVER with those multi-dimensions.  
  
Davis: Its cool, anyway.  
  
Figures you would say that. Anyway, I'm not a big fan of Weird Al and reason I heard Rolling from Limp Bizkit because I watch WWE and have Wrestlemania X8 for my GameCube. So, sorry about that.  
  
Kazu: Besides that, there are only 9 spheres to go through so, lets get this show on the road!  
  
Calm down, Kazu. Oy... Wish I have anything else to say but, nope.  
  
Davis: I do! I do!  
  
*Sigh* What?  
  
Davis: I'm gonna ask the reviewers a simple question. Do you like Sonic the Hedgehog?  
  
Yolei: Then, I'm gonna ask the reviews another simple question. Should Davis here should get a new brain or use the one that is the size of a atom.  
  
Davis: *To himself, gritting his teeth* She is my friend. She is my friend. She is my friend.   
  
I think this 32nd is going to start before anything else happen.  
  
Ash: *Zips by* YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuzaimon: *Zips by* Come back here, my Ashy-washy!  
  
*Shrugs* At least it wasn't Terriermon and Susie...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Labramon awed at the huge site of BlackSakkukumon, ShadowMercurymon's Beast form, the Warrior of Metal. "After seeing the Beast forms of the Legendary Warriors, I was wonder what ShadowMercurymon's Beast form looked like." The Puppy Digimon said, gulping. "Now, I wish I kept my thoughts shut."  
  
"I agree on that comment." Divinemon said as he turned his attention to Bokomon. "Tell us, Bokomon. We need to know about BlackSakkukumon and how Takuya and the others are gonna get out of that thing!"  
  
Bokomon took his book out and read it. "Right. I don't have information about BlackSakkukumon but, I have got info on the TRUE Beast Warrior of Metal, Sakkukumon. Also known as Sephirotmon. Somehow, this Digimon have multi-dimentions. Those 10 spheres have got 10 different areas of the 10 elements."  
  
"You lost me." Ryumon said. "10 spheres, 10 different areas, 10 elements?"  
  
Veemon gasped. "Wait a second! 10 elements! I get it now! The 10 spheres contain different areas that has different elements of the Ancient Warriors!"  
  
A Kyubimon walked beside Bokomon. "I understand. One of those spheres has the element of Flame that resembles AncientGreymon for example. The only area that resembles Flame is a volcano."  
  
"Thats correct." Bokomon said. "And in order for them to get out of BlackSakkukumon, they have to defeat the Element Guardian that is living in each sphere."  
  
Chatsuramon frowned. "I hope they are okay."  
  
Ryumon ran towards BlackSakkukumon. "They will because, I'm getting them out of there!"  
  
"Yeah! We are gonna get them back!" Labramon said.  
  
Bokomon gasped. "No! Wait!!!"  
  
*Ryumon Digivolve to.... RYUJINMON!!! Digivolve to... METALRYUJINMON!!!*  
  
*Labramon Digivolve to..... SHISAMON!!! Digivolve to... CERBERUMON!!!*  
  
"Emerald Blaze!!!" Cerberumon yelled out, firing green flames towards the bottom sphere of BlackSakkukumon. "MetalRyujinmon, your turn!!!"  
  
MetalRyujinmon leapt into the air with his claws absorbing powerful energy. "You got it!!!"  
  
"NO!!! STOP!!!" Bokomon cried out. "STOP!!!"  
  
Neemon ran beside Bokomon. "YOU CAN'T GO IN!!! SHADOWMERCURYMON IS THE ONE WHO DECIDES WHO GOES IN AND WHO GOES OUT!!!"  
  
"What!?" Jaguarmon gasped. "Then, what happens to MetalRyujinmon?!"  
  
"Atomic Claw!!!" MetalRyujinmon yelled out and when it crashed into the bottom sphere, an explosion occured and a scream came from the Ultimate Digimon, the cloud from the explosion also covered Cerberumon. When the smoke covering the bottom sphere of BlackSakkukumon was gone, the sphere wasn't damaged or anything.  
  
Kouchi gasped. "That... That attack didn't fazed BlackSakkukumon!"  
  
"Cerberumon! MetalRyujinmon!" Inumon called out. "Are you two okay?!"  
  
"I will... Once he gets off me..." Came the voice of Labramon. When the smoke cleared away, the two Ultimates de-Digivolved back to their Rookie forms and Ryumon was on top of Labramon. "Guess we have to wait until they defeat the Guardians in each sphere they are in, huh?"  
  
Huskymon pointed to a darken sphere where Beetlemon defeated Triceramon. "I guess someone there already won, huh?"  
  
"Yes. Its important that Takuya and the others must defeat the Guardians in order to be free." Bokomon said. "We must be patient."  
  
Kuzaimon helped Ryumon up and sighed. "I hope your right. I hope your right."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Tommy opened his eyes to feel the warm ground underneath his body. He slowly got up to find himself in a land full of volcanos and a river of lava. "Where.. am I...? Am I back in Sakkukumon again? Whats going on?"  
  
The young Digidestined of Ice got up and looked around his surroundings. Then, he remembered ShadowMercurymon's voice and groaned. "Oh no... I guess ShadowMercurymon got his Beast Spirit then. I hope I don't run into Asuramon again."  
  
Tommy looked around the area again before he stared at his D-Tector. "The only way I can get out of here is beat up the Digimon guarding this place so, I'm gonna have to evolve."  
  
"EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! KUMAMON!!!" The Human Warrior of Ice started to run, trying to find his opponent. "I'm ready! I'm ready for you! Come out!"  
  
Flying above Kumamon, a long green dragon smiled evilly. "I will, young human. I will, just to defeat a puny human like you!" With that, he laughed and started to follow Kumamon.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
In another sphere of BlackSakkukumon, Koji crept through a beautiful forest, holding his D-Tector out. He was looking for the guardian. "Where is he? Where is Karatenmon?"  
  
"Foolish boy..." Came a male voice in a monotonus voice. "Karatenmon is no longer the guardian of the Wind sphere! This is my domian! And any intruders who are in my domain must be destroyed."  
  
Koji gasped as a pink ball of energy was thrown towards him. He had to evolve fast. "EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! LOBOMON!!!"  
  
Using his Lobo Kendo, Lobomon deflected that pink energy ball and held the gun on his arm towards where the attacker was. "Come out and show yourself! Howling Laser!!!"  
  
The Digimon leapt out of his hiding place before the Howling Laser could hit him. Lobomon had a good look at the Digimon as he landed in front of him. It was a humanoid Digimon with big bird legs a cat like body with a visor on his head. "What... are you...? Who are you?"  
  
The Digimon grinned. "I am the Guardian of the Wind sphere. I am... Silphymon!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Silphymon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Static Force, Astro Laser  
  
(Yolei) Silphymon, the DNA Digivolved form of Gatomon and Aquilamon! Also the true Ultimate form of Hawkmon. What is he doing here? Silphymon is a good Digimon! His Static Force can blow his enemies away with one simple power!  
  
**************************  
  
"Lobomon, Warrior of Light..." Silphymon said, grinning. "It is time for you to die."  
  
Lobomon held his light swords into the air and glared at Silphymon. "There is something wrong with his voice... Its like he is... hypnotised?!"  
  
"Static Force!!!" Silphymon yelled out, summoning a pink sphere of energy in his hands before throwing it to Lobomon.  
  
"Lobo Kendo!!!" His swords deflected Silphymon's attack again before he leapt towards the Ultimate bird Digimon. "Never let your guard down against ME!"  
  
Silphymon smirked and easily leapt out of the way. "Thanks for the warning but, I already know. My master told me about you."  
  
"Your master?" Lobomon asked, confused.  
  
"Master ShadowHuskymon!" Silphymon said, laughing.  
  
Lobomon gritted his teeth. "I thought so, he is being controlled by a Hypno Seed! Man, those things are getting annoying!"  
  
"Want annoying? I will give you annoying." Silphymon said before he leapt towards Lobomon and grabbed him. "And now, unless you give up, I'm gonna annoy you every step as long as you are in my domain! Clear?"  
  
"Nope! Because, no only am I going to win but, I'm also going to save you." Lobomon said as he leapt out of Silphymon's grasp and swung his saber towards him.  
  
Silphymon flew up in the air and laughed. "Try, foolish warrior. Try! But, I must warn you. I will win, no matter what you do. I will win!"  
  
With that, Lobomon and Silphymon went in battle, head-to-head...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Kumamon continued his journey through the firey area of the Flame Sphere. He held his back-blaster out and carefully kept his eyes out for the Digimon Guardian. What he didn't know is that the guardian is behind him, creeping behind him.  
  
Hearing a small chuckle, Kumamon went into a defensive stance, holding his weapon out and darting his eyes around. He looked down to the ground and gasped as a huge shadow looms over him. He turned around, holding his weapon to his opponent. It was a moment that Kumamon almost dropped his weapon when he saw the Digimon guardian.  
  
The huge Digimon was a long green dragon with 4 legs and 2 arms. He has a purple vest and large horns with a mark on both on them. He grinned at the shocked face of the small Digimon. "Hello, human. Amazed to see me?"  
  
"A lot...." Kumamon said, in shock. "Who are you...?"  
  
"I am the Guardian of the Flame Sphere! More powerful than Asuramon!" The green dragon said, laughing. "And I can see you are one of Chatsuramon's friends."  
  
"How do you know Chatsuramon!?" Kumamon asked. "Wait a second... Are you one the Devas that turned their backs on Chatsuramon?"  
  
"That is correct, weakling. I am the Dragon Deva known as Majiramon!" The green dragon said, grinning and showing his fanged teeth.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Majiramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Exalted Beast Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Flaming Arrowheads, Vedaka  
  
(Ryo) Makuramon's personal driver, Majiramon. Picked to be the Flame Guardian because of his special attack, Flaming Arrowheads.  
  
*************************  
  
Majiramon landed in front of Kumamon and laughed. "This will be an easy fight! I would love to see a screaming polar bear being crushed under my feet!"  
  
"I don't think so! Blizzard Barrage!" Kumamon yelled out, firing multiple snowballs from his back-blaster. Each snowball struck the face of Majiramon but, the Dragon Deva didn't flinch. "Okay, I take that back..."  
  
Majiramon laughed. "Nice try but, I will just kill you right now." With that, he flew into the sky and summoned thousand of arrows that is made of flame. "Flaming Arrowheads!!!"  
  
Kumamon gasped and couple of skies came out of his shoes as he skied away from the giant dragon's attack. "I better find a hiding place so I can get some time to Slide evolve."  
  
Following Kumamon, Majiramon laughed as he followed the fleeing bear Digimon. "I like a good chase! Ha ha!!!"  
  
"Oh no..." Kumamon gulped. "I better do something... QUICK!"  
  
"Flaming Arrowheads!!!" Majiramon yelled out, firing another batch of flames to Kumamon. "You can but, you can't hide."  
  
Kumamon screeched to a halt and watched as Majiramon flew right over him, along with his attacks. "Nows my chance!"  
  
"Good work, Kumamon!" Majiramon said as he turned around to attack Kumamon again. "But, enough playtime! Looks like you are going to die!"  
  
Kumamon held his D-Tector up with a serious face. "Your right. The time for fun and games are over! Its time to get serious!"  
  
"Oh really? How?" Majiramon asked, laughing.  
  
"This!!!" Kumamon yelled out as Digi-code covered him. "KUMAMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! KORIKKAKUMON!!!" The Beast Warrior of Ice smirked as he saw the shocked face of Majiramon. "Didn't expect THAT, did ya? Dragon breath?"  
  
"So what? You look a bit stronger BUT, I am still bigger than you!" Majiramon said as he laughed his head off with evil.  
  
Korikkakumon tightened his grip on his axes and growled. "Size doesn't matter and I will prove it to you by defeating you!"  
  
Majiramon laughed again and stared at Korikkakumon. "Yeah, right. Hahaha!!!"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Static Force!!!" Silphymon yelled out, throwing another ball of energy to Lobomon. "Static Force!!! Static Force!!!"  
  
Lobomon used his swords to knock the first two Static Forces away but, he was struck hard in the chest by the third one. He went down to his knees after having the wind knocked out of him. "Boy, for a Digimon that is possessed by a Hypno Seed, he sure is powerful!"  
  
"What else? Ah yes!!!" Silphymon said, grinning as he generate a energy duplicate of his own body and launched it to Lobomon. "Astro Laser!!!"  
  
"ARGH!!!!!" Lobomon cried out as he was struck and pushed back by Silphymon's attack. He only stopped after he crash landed into a bush.  
  
Silphymon smirked as he walked over to were Lobomon crashed into. "Boy, what a useless warrior. How can you make a comeback if I'm more powerful than you?"  
  
The answer soon came when Lobomon yelled out. "LOBOMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! KENDOGARURUMON!!!"  
  
"What in the...?" Silphymon gasped as he was pinned to the ground by a huge white wolf. "What is THIS?! Who are YOU?"  
  
"Just little old Beast Warrior of Light!" KendoGarurumon said, growling. "Now, give yourself up!"  
  
Silphymon growled. "I don't think so." With that, he got out of KendoGarurumon's grasp and landed some meters away. "Static Force!!!"  
  
"Howling Star!!!" KendoGarurumon yelled as his side wings came out, the wheels on the back of his feet whirled on the ground and he zoomed towards Silphymon fast, ducking his attack.  
  
"No way!!!" Silphymon gasped and then, choked out in pain as he felt the skull of KendoGarurumon hitting him hard in the stomach. "Ach... That hurts... really... badly..."  
  
"Its not over till the Digi-code comes home!" KendoGarurumon said, firing a beam of light from his mouth. "Lupine Laser!!!"  
  
The Lupine Laser struck Silphymon hard and drove his Digi-code out. "No, how... how could I... lose?! NO!!!!!!"  
  
"I thought so." KendoGarurumon said as he peered into Silphymon's Digi-code where a familiar black object rests in it. "A Hypno Seed. Which means, you are good all along. Time to free you." With that, Digi-code covered his body as he changed once again. "KENDOGARURUMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! LOBOMON!!!"  
  
"F...Forgive me.... Master ShadowHuskymon-sama... Forgive me..." Silphymon choked out.  
  
Lobomon held his D-Tector into the air and slashed it against Silphymon's possessed Digi-code. "It is time to bring you back to our peaceful world! This Digi-vice shall awaken your soul! Digi-code SCAN!!!!!"  
  
Silphymon screamed as he felt his Digi-code, along with the Hypno Seed, being taken out of him before he reverted into a small red bird. "You... You saved me... Thank you..."  
  
"What Digimon are you now?" Koji asked as he changed back from Lobomon.  
  
"My name is Hawkmon. Don't worry, I am a good Digimon and I still must thank you for saving my life." Said the red bird in a British accent, bowing.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Hawkmon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Data.  
Bird Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Hawk Beam, Beak Pecking  
  
(Gatomon) Hawkmon is a good Digimon and he is always ready to give out a helping hand. The feather on his head is his buzzing cut attack, Hawk Beam.  
  
*************************  
  
"So, how did ShadowHuskymon captured you?" Koji asked.  
  
"Well, I was living peacefully in the forest near the Angel Ruins when ShadowHuskymon attacked. I have the power to Digivolve to my Champion form." Hawkmon explained. "Reason I became my true Ultimate form, Silphymon, because of the effects of the Hypno Seed. She placed it inside my Digi-code while I was Digivolving and it must have made me go into Ultimate."  
  
Koji sighed. "Well, I'm glad you are all right now. Looks like you will have to stick with me until we get out of here."  
  
"Yes, of course. Thank you very much, erm..." Hawkmon stopped and looked at Koji with a puzzled and sheepish look.  
  
"Koji. My name is Koji." Said the Digidestined of Light, smiling.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Koji." Hawkmon said, smiling.  
  
The area they were in darkened and a purple eye appeared in front of them. Hawkmon was a bit spooked but, he notice that Koji was calm.  
  
"Come on, this is our way out of this place." Koji said.  
  
Hawkmon flapped his wings and followed Koji. "Understood. Wait for me."  
  
With that, the eye vanished...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Outside, Kouchi and the others saw that one of the 9 remaining purple spheres of BlackSakkukumon has darkened into a yellow colour.  
  
"Looks like another one has been defeated!" Antylamon said, pointing to the sphere where Koji and Hawkmon use to be.  
  
"Just 8 left to go." A Gargomon said, shaking in a tense moment.  
  
Kitsumon gulped. "Who will be next?"  
  
"I don't know." Divinemon mumbled. "I don't know..."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Flaming Arrowheads!!!" Majiramon yelled out, firing more flames towards Korikkakumon.  
  
The Beast Warrior of Ice roared and used his axes to knock the flames away before the dreadlocks of his glowed. "Frozen Arrowheads!!!"  
  
"Hey!!!" Majiramon yelled out as the dreadlocks from Korikkakumon wrapped around his neck, arms and legs. "Let go of me! I am a Deva! No human can touch me!"  
  
"I am no human! I am a Legendary Digimon!!!" Roared Korikkakumon as he leapt up high with his axes readied to do some slashing. "So, let see if you can survive THIS!!! Avalanche Axes!!!"  
  
"No! Stop it! Argh! Stop it!!! Argh!!!" Majiramon yelled out in pain as he felt every slash Korikkakumon gave him from his sharp axes. "This is impossible!!!"  
  
Korikkakumon threw his axes into Majiramon's chest before throwing a hard punch between the axes and right into his chest, knocking the wind out of the Dragon Deva. "It is! Say goodnight, Deva!"  
  
"NO!!!!!" Screamed Majiramon as his Digi-code swirled around him. "I... I can't lose... NO!!!"  
  
"KORIKKAKUMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! KUMAMON!!!" The Human Warrior of Ice, somehow, hovered in front of Majiramon's Digi-code, holding his D-Tector out. "The Deva's spirit is filled with evil. I shall now purify it! Digi-code SCAN!!!"  
  
"Its true... Size doesn't matter... And this child proved it..." That was Majiramon's last words before he vanished, leaving a Digi-egg to fly away.  
  
Kumamon changed back into Tommy and stood in his spot as the purple eye appeared. "I wonder how Chatsuramon and the other Devas are going to react when they find out that Majiramon was fighting me for Daemon... I don't know but, I'm getting out of here!" With that, Tommy leapt through the eye. The eye vanished...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Another Digidestined has pulled through!" Pajiramon said, pointing to the sphere that just turned yellow after Tommy won against Majiramon. "Just 7 to go!"  
  
"Wait! What is that?!" Vajramon said, pointing to something outside the darken sphere.  
  
Tommy appeared outside the Flame sphere and stood on a yellow platform as it lowered him to the ground where Kouchi and the others were. "Hey, you guys! I'm back!!!"  
  
"Its Tommy!!! Its Tommy!!!" Patamon yelled out, happy to see a familiar face.  
  
"He made it!" Kumbhiramon said, smiling.  
  
Bokomon, Neemon, Veemon, Kouchi and Gigachumon ran over to Tommy as the young Digidestined landed on the floor and the yellow platform vanished. "I'm so glad to see you again, Tommy. I was worried that you were gone forever!" Veemon said, hugging Tommy.  
  
Tommy hugged back. "It will take more than that to get rid of me!" Tommy, then, looked at Chatsuramon with a worried expression. "Chatsuramon, we need to talk."  
  
"Sure, Tommy. What is it?" Chatsuramon asked as Tommy walked over to him.  
  
"That Digimon I have defeated in the sphere I was in... It was Majiramon." Tommy sighed.  
  
Mihiramon gasped. "Majiramon?! But, how?! Why?!"  
  
"I... I don't know..." Tommy said, sadly. "I think he is evil now."  
  
"Does that mean the other 5 Devas are evil?" Kuzaimon asked.  
  
Gigachumon shrugged. "Don't know but, one thing I do know." He turned his attention to BlackSakkukumon were 7 remaining spheres were still glowing purple. "I hope Takuya and the others will make it out of that thing."  
  
"They will." Kouchi said, smiling. "They always do."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
(Rika) Tommy's fight is over but, the adventure inside BlackSakkukumon is still going. Who is going to be the next Digidestined to fight the Guardian? Stay tune to the next chapter!  
  
Yolei: I'm glad Silphymon hasn't REALLY became evil. This is exciting. What will happen next?  
  
Well, Takuya will be in the Thunder sphere, Zoe will be in the Water sphere and JP will be in the Wood sphere. I picked out the perfect Digimon and you will be amazed who is the Wood guardian.  
  
Davis: Cool! Now, to the reviewers. Do you like Sonic the Hedgehog?  
  
Yolei: Ahuh. And, to the reviewers. Should Davis here should get a new brain or use the one that is the size of a atom?  
  
Davis: I'm so glad that Silphymon was evil in this chapter!  
  
Yolei: He wasn't evil! He was possessed!  
  
Davis: Same thing! You might be possessed!  
  
Yolei: Yeah, right!  
  
Terriermon: All right, you guys. Stop fighting!  
  
Yolei: I'm a girl!  
  
Terriermon: *Blinks, laughs, grin* Really?  
  
Henry: What should I put on Terriermon's gravestone? 'Here lies Terriermon. Killed by his own big-mouth after saying a suicide thing to a anime girl'.  
  
Terriermon: *Gulp* Momentai...?  
  
Anyway, try and answer Davis and Yolei's question otherwise they might repeat it over and over again and there is no stopping them!  
  
Davis, Yolei: Got that right!  
  
Also, should I make my next Mega Crossover story a Taiora?  
  
Ryumon: Is that a Tai/Sora or Matt/Sora?  
  
Sora: Tai/Sora, nitwit.  
  
Ryumon: *Blinks* Oh.  
  
So, until next time. So long.  
  
Ash: *Zips by* YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuzaimon: *Zips by* Come back here, my Ashy-washy!  
  
*Sweatdrop* Anyone got a tranqulizer gun? 


	33. The Puppet's Revenge! The Dark Sea Drago...

(Guardromon) Trapped in BlackSakkukumon, Tommy evolved to Kumamon while facing against the Dragon Deva called Majiramon. Using the power of Korikkakumon, Tommy defeated the Guardian of the Flame sphere and escaped his prison. Thus, Tommy was free from BlackSakkukumon and reunited with Kouchi and the others. Meanwhile, Koji had a tough battle in the Wind sphere against Silphymon that was possessed by a Hypno Seed. Thanks to the power of KendoGaururumon, Koji freed Silphymon from the hypnotic spore and watched as he reverted to his Rookie form, Hawkmon. Now, Koji is joined with Hawkmon and his battle inside BlackSakkukumon continues...  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 33:The Puppet's Revenge! The Dark Sea Dragon Attacks!!!  
By Ninetalesuk  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:Things are hotting up here! And also, a lot of arguement here.  
  
Davis: The size of a flea?!?!? THAT IS NOT TRUE!!!  
  
Ken: Calm down, Davis. Of course its not true.  
  
Davis: Thank you.  
  
Yolei: You should be honoured, Davis. Its not everyday that one of your biggest fans have the chance to agree that her favourite character needs a new brain.  
  
Davis: Grr!!! And besides which, when will Pyra learn to watch Sonic the Hedgehog! Hes fast, hes cool! Sonic has....  
  
Tai: Beaten you on every two-player action, racing games you have on your GameCube, Davis.  
  
Davis: I know... nuts.  
  
Ryo: Hmm, seems Pyra is one of my biggest fans. I wonder how she will react when she learns that AnT has been bashing me a lot?  
  
Kazu: I wouldn't know but, we better get AnT a helmet, just in case.  
  
Swiftly moving on...  
  
Sora: Hey, Ninetalesuk! You've put Epsilon to shame by writing much more than he is and updating quicker than him! What would you say about that?  
  
Not much because, I don't want to brag.  
  
Gomamon: I do.  
  
Joe: Yeah, and we know what you would like to drag about.  
  
Anyway, lets hit the next chapter! And another old Adventure 01 favourite has returned like Etemon. Watch and learn.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Majiramon... Why is he here...?" Chatsuramon mumbled as he and the others were watching BlackSakkukumon, waiting for one of the next 7 glowing spheres to vanish. The Dog Deva was in shock after finding out that Tommy faced against the Dragon Deva, Majiramon.  
  
Vajramon sighed. "I think it is because of Makuramon. Majiramon and the other 4 were loyal to him so, they must have followed his idea of joining Daemon's forces."  
  
"I'm sorry about this." Tommy said. "I had no choice but, to fight. Anyway, Majiramon's Digi-code has been purified so, he will be a good Digimon when he has hatched from his Digi-egg."  
  
"We understand, Tommy." Mihiramon said, smiling. "Thank you."  
  
"Hmm, that is intresting." Bokomon said, reading his book.  
  
Inumon, Huskymon, Lynxmon and Kitsumon walked over to Bokomon. "What is?" Inumon asked.  
  
"Well, this book of mine has some small data of Huskymon's Digivolved forms. And I think this is her Mega form, Korimemon." Bokomon said, showing the 4 Rookie Digimon Huskymon's Mega form. The picture of Korimemon is a female human in a chinese blue, white and black dress with white hair and a Japanese samari sword. "Looks intresting, huh?"  
  
"I'll say." Inumon said, glancing a closer look to Korimemon's picture.   
  
Huskymon got a small smile on her face and turned to Lynxmon and Kitsumon. "Inumon went into a Brock-like trance when he first saw me. Imagine what happens if I become Korimemon?"  
  
"Hmm.... Lets see." Lynxmon said as she, Kitsumon and Huskymon went into huddle. "Will it be something like this?"  
  
A thought bubble appeared above Kitsumon, Lynxmon and Huskymon. Inside the thought bubble was Korimemon walking around with a floating Inumon that has hearts in his eyes and floating around with a goofy smile. If you have seen the Pokemon Kanto episodes where Brock was following all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys, thats what Inumon would look like.  
  
Kitsumon smirked. "Yeah, something like that." With that, the 3 girls burst out laughing.  
  
"Huh? Hey, whats so funny? Come on, you three. Let me in on this joke." Inumon said as he and Bokomon turned their attention to the laughing heap of 3 women Digimon.  
  
Huskymon got up and smiled warmly at the clueless Inumon. "That's for us to know and you to find out sooner than later."  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?! Girls, what are...?" Inumon sputtered out as the three begun to separate and walk off in different directions, laughing all the way. Inumon groaned. "Boy, I will never understand women."  
  
"Buddy, if you understand women, there would be a book made right now!" Bokomon said, slamming his book shut and placed it away.  
  
Neemon walked up to Bokomon. "I think I saw a book about Understanding Women in a shop back at Pajira Town. Is that any good?"  
  
"Oh hush..." Bokomon said, with a sigh.  
  
Kouchi started at the huge form of BlackSakkukumon and sighed. "Koji, I hope you are okay..."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Takuya walked around a strange area where the sky is just filled with thunder and lightning. "Man, oh man. The Thunder sphere of BlackSakkukumon! I hope I don't run into Parrotmon."  
  
"Close, pitiful human. But, that worthless Parrotmon will never compair to my brilliant power!" Said a voice. Takuya darted his eyes around the area to find the source of the voice. "Ha! Look up, kid. See me yet?" Takuya lifted his head and gasped.  
  
There, standing on a cliff was a huge yellow rooster with a backpack made out of spikes. Takuya gulped. "Whoa..... What a rooster! I hope he doesn't wake me up in the morning!"  
  
"Cute, brat! Cute." Said the huge rooster, cawing. "You should cower in front of the mighty Guardian of the Thunder Sphere! I am the mighty Rooster Deva!"  
  
"Oh, shut up! For a Rooster Deva, you sure have got a big mouth." Takuya said, glaring at the Rooster before he gasped. "Rooster Deva! Your a Deva?!"  
  
"That is right! I am Sinduramon!!!" The Digimon cawed out, laughing.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Sinduramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Exalted Beast Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Positron Pulse, Puyavaha  
  
(Wormmon) Sinduramon is the Rooster Deva and his Positron Pulse is made out of electricity that will shock his opponents to the ground.  
  
*************************  
  
"Man... Sinduramon, huh? Couldn't your name be Roostermon or something?" Takuya said, with a smirk. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Following Makuramon's orders. To destroy the Digidestined!" Sinduramon said, as his backpack glowed with electricity. "Positron Pulse!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! AGUNIMON!!!"  
  
Agunimon leapt out of the Positron Pulse attack and leapt up towards Sinduramon. "Hey, chicken boy! I'm gonna deep fry ya!"  
  
"Ragh! Think so? You can't defeat the Deva!" Sinduramon cawed, firing another electric attack. "Positron Pulse!!!"  
  
Agunimon ducked and span into a tornado made out of flames. "Pyro Tornado!!!"  
  
"What?! What is this?!" Sinduramon gasped as he was engulfed in a spinning pillar of flames as Agunimon struck him into the chest, HARD!  
  
Sinduramon screamed out loud as Agunimon's kick caused the Rooster Deva's Digi-code to come out. "Leave that alone! I am a Deva, you are nothing more than a Digimon!"  
  
"A Digimon created by AncientGreymon that has something that you never have!" Agunimon said, walking towards Sinduramon with his D-Tector out.  
  
"What?! What is it?! What does AncientGreymon have that I don't!?" Sinduramon screamed.  
  
"A heart." Agunimon simply said, scanning the Digi-code with his D-Tector. "Sinduramon, your heart is filled with evil! I will purify you to our world with a heart fill with good! This Digivice shall do! Digi-code SCAN!!!"  
  
Sinduramon screamed as he vanished into thin air. "Forgive me.... Makuramon... Ah..."  
  
Agunimon changed back into Takuya as he watched Sinduramon's Digi-egg flying away. He sighed as a purple eye appeared in front of him. "On to the next round, I guess." With that, Takuya leapt through the eye before it vanishes.  
  
(Davis: Man, that was a short battle! What gives?  
  
Takato: Heh, it is like Agunimon VS Parrotmon. A short battle.  
  
Sora: Hope Zoe VS the Water guardian and JP VS the Wood guardian don't have a short battle.  
  
A/N: Don't worry, they won't. You will soon see why).  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Zoe sighed as she stared into her reflection inside the Water sphere. The area of this sphere is made up of a beautiful forest with a huge lake to go with it.   
  
"This place is so beautiful." Zoe said, giggling. "I know that Ranamon's dark form is around here somewhere but, when I see her, I will beat her.  
  
Zoe's reflection started to ripple and two big red eyes gleamed out of the water. Zoe gasped and stood up, taking a few steps back as a huge sea dragon came out. Zoe reconised the Digimon as MegaSeadramon she and the others rescued during their journey to Howling Mountain.  
  
"M...MegaSeadramon...? I..Is that you...?" Zoe gasped.  
  
The Digimon did look like MegaSeadramon except for one different thing, he is black. "Foolish pitful human. I am not MegaSeadramon, I am his darker half! I am WaruSeadramon!"  
  
"WaruSeadramon?" Zoe asked.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:WaruSeadramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Sea Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Dark Electric, Evil Icicle  
  
(Gomamon) While MegaSeadramon is Seadramon's true Ultimate form, WaruSeadramon is the dark Digivolved form of Seadramon. His Dark Electric is deadly as it summons black thunder!  
  
*************************  
  
"Now, human child. Shall I make your death painful or no painful." WaruSeadramon asked, glaring at the young female Digidestined.  
  
Zoe pouted and took her D-Tector out. "Think again, ugly. I am no helpless girl here."  
  
"Hmm?" WaruSeadramon asked, raising his left eye at Zoe. "This will be intresting."  
  
"EXECUTE!!! SPITIT EVOLUTION!!! KAZEMON!!!" The Warrior of Wind flew up to the height of where the head of WaruSeadramon is. "I'm ready for you. Give me your best shot!"  
  
WaruSeadramon laughed as he unleashed his electric attack from the black horn on his head. "With pleasure, pitiful Digimon! Dark Electric!!!"  
  
"Hurricane Wave!!!" Kazemon called out, firing spinning wind from her fingers to blow the electricity away. "Is that the best you can do? Please."  
  
"Oh, it will get better. I promise you. It will get better." WaruSeadramon said, with an evil smile on his face.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The third and final forest that is inside BlackSakkukumon is in the Wood Sphere where JP happens to wonder through. After defeating Triceramon, the Digidestined of Thunder was trying to find his way out. "Where is Cherrymon? I would like to splinter him to pieces!"  
  
"Aw, that is not nice to say about Cherrymon." Said a voice that sounded like a child but, it actually an adult. JP looked up and sweatdropped. A strange looking wooden creature with a red hat and a two wooden planks that are crossed together on his back stood on a branch. "Hello there. Want to play?"  
  
"Who are you?" JP asked. "What are you?"  
  
The wooden Digimon smiled. "Don't be afride. I want to play. I am Puppetmon."  
  
"P...Puppetmon...?" JP asked, blinking.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Puppetmon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Puppet Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Puppet Pummel, Wires Choking  
  
(Tai) Uh oh, JP better watch out! Along with Machinedramon, Puppetmon is one of the 4 Dark Masters! He carries a mallet around with him that has his special attack, Puppet Pummel. His Wire Choking is dangerous as he can control your movement for a while!  
  
**************************  
  
"Yep. Puppetmon." Said the Puppet Digimon as he drew out a mallet made out of metal. "Now, I want to play with you before I destroy you."  
  
"I don't think so! Like I would do to Cherrymon is the same thing I would do to you!!!" JP said as he wipped his D-Tector out. "EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! BEETLEMON!!!" The Warrior of Thunder stood in JP's place as he stared at Puppetmon. "Ready? Lets fight!"  
  
Puppetmon grinned. "A new friend, huh? This will be good."  
  
"This is no playtime for you, pal!" Beetlemon said as he threw his electric-filled fist to the floor. "Thunder Fist!"  
  
Puppetmon jumped off the branch as the electricity from Beetlemon and threw his mallet around, firing multiple energy spheres towards Beetlemon. "Puppet Pummel!"  
  
Thanks to the hard shell on his back, Beetlemon turned around for Puppetmon's attack to hit his shell before turning back towards Puppetmon with his horn filled with electricity. "All right, here I go!" He rushed towards Puppetmon after the Mega Digimon landed. "Thunder Blitz!!!"  
  
Puppetmon was thrown back as Beetlemon rammed his horn into his chest and crash landed into a bush. "Ow, that hurts. Your no fun."  
  
"Sorry. Boy, you are too easy." Beetlemon said, walking towards the bush where Puppetmon is. "Maybe I will be leaving this place earlier."  
  
"Think again." Puppetmon said, as wires came out of the bush and wrapped around Beetlemon's arms and legs. "Wires Choking!"  
  
"What?! I...I can't move..." Beetlemon gasped.  
  
Puppetmon giggled, jumped out of the bushes and landed on the branch above Beetlemon. "Silly insect. You can't beat me, I am a Mega Digimon."  
  
"A Mega? Oh great..." Beetlemon moaned.  
  
"Its wonderful, isn't it?" Puppetmon beamed, missing Beetlemon's sarcasim. "And now I wired you up, its time to do a little puppet show."  
  
"What?!" Beetlemon gasped as Puppetmon started his puppet show. "Oh man... I will never live this down. I hope Zoe doesn't see this."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
As Puppetmon continued his puppet show with Beetlemon, Kazemon was having a hard time against WaruSeadramon. Every time WaruSeadramon unleashes his Black Electric, Kazemon counters it with her Hurricane Wave. But, somehow WaruSeadramon gets faster and faster while Kazemon is still at the same speed and she is trying to figure out what is going on.  
  
"How is it that I am at the same speed while you are going faster than ever?!" Kazemon cried out, gasping for air before she moved out of WaruSeadramon's tackle.  
  
"Easy, my dear." WaruSeadramon cackled. "I held my speed and attack power down a bit, allowing you to be a bit cocky against me. Now you are tired, I am going to use my full speed and power against you! So, say goodbye! Evil Icicle!!!"  
  
Kazemon gasped and flew away as a huge black icicle passed right by her. The Warrior of Wind halted in front of some vines. "Hmm... Never knew there was vines here. Is this a forest or a jungle? Hmm, guess BlackSakkukumon has some faults and I think these vines will help me."  
  
"Where did you go?" WaruSeadramon called out, turning his head around. "You are only delaying your doom, foolish fairy. Where are you?"  
  
"Yoo hoo!" Called Kazemon as she floated in front of the vines. "Why not come and get me, you black scaled goon."  
  
"You will pay for that remark!" WaruSeadramon said, charging towards her in full speed. "DIE!"  
  
Kazemon quickly moved out of the way and giggled. "I think not, scaly dragon."  
  
"Wha...?" WaruSeadramon asked before he saw what he was charging into. "Oh... no..." He couldn't stop because he was flying through the air in fast pace and crashed, dangled himself in the vines, hanging around and staring into the sky where Kazemon was flying about. "I really hate you. I REALLY hate you."  
  
"Thats love for you." Kazemon said, with a sarcasim in her voice.  
  
WaruSeadramon sweatdropped. "Oh, very funny. When I get free, I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Okay. I will help you get free after I done this!" Kazemon said as Digi-code covered her. "KAZEMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! ZEPHYRMON!!!"  
  
"What?! What?! What?!" WaruSeadramon studdered out. "What is this?!"  
  
"Something to teach a nasty scaly dragon like you!!!" Zephyrmon said, throwing a blast of wind towards the dark Ultimate. "Hurricane Gale!!!"  
  
"OW! Ouch! Ooh! That hurts! Stop it!!!" WaruSeadramon yelled out in pain as slices of air cuts through the side of his body. "Can't get any worst than this."  
  
4 pink orbs of energy were made on Zephyrmon's hands and paws before she threw them at WaruSeadramon. "Plasma Pods!!!"  
  
"ARGH!!!!" WaruSeadramon cried out as the orbs struck him into the stomach. "Thats... it... I'm not... going to lose!!!"  
  
"Ready for more?" Zephyrmon asked.   
  
The horn of WaruSeadramon's glowed with black electricity. "No... I'm going to give out my last shot. I am going to power up my Dark Electric to ten times the normal power and DESTROY YOU!!!"  
  
"Sounds like you are serious." Zephyrmon said, not fazed by WarSeadramon's words.  
  
"I am... I am... Say goodnight!!!" WaruSeadramon roared as the electricity sprung out from his horn and a giant black flash covered the entire forest. "DARK ELECTRIC!!!!"  
  
When everything became clear again, WaruSeadramon was still tangled by the vines and panting like a dog. Zephyrmon was still very much healthy and not tired.   
  
"You know, you could have won... IF your aim was right." Zephyrmon said, calmly.  
  
"No... I lost... No..." WaruSeadramon said, weakly as his Digi-code came out. "I can't lose... Not like this..."  
  
"ZEPHYRMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! KAZEMON!!!" The Warrior of Wind hovered in front of WaruSeadramon, holding her D-Tector out. "For a scaly dragon with high power and speed, you sure gain a lot of cockiness."  
  
"Darn it... How could I be so foolish...?" WaruSeadramon croaked.  
  
"Time to pay the price, pal!" Kazemon said, scanning WaruSeadramon's Digi-code. "Time to purify your soul! Digi-code SCAN!!!"  
  
WaruSeadramon vanished and his Digi-egg flew away. Kazemon changed back to Zoe as the purple eye appears in front of her. "I'm glad that is over. Time to get out of this place."  
  
With that, Zoe leapt through the eye before it vanishes...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
During this time, Beetlemon was still tied up by Puppetmon's Wires Choking attack and he was used as a puppet. After a couple of minutes, the Warrior of Thunder had enough.   
  
"Right, thats it! Let go of me!!!" Beetlemon said, grabbing the wires and sending electricity coursing through the tight strings. "Do you get my message?"  
  
"I..I...It's s...s...s.s.s.s.shocking...." Puppetmon said as he let go of the wires while he felt the electricity going through his body. He fell to the floor in pain. "Ow... No fun... No fun at all... Owy.... I think I broke my nose."  
  
"That is not only I'm going to break!" Beetlemon said as Digi-code covered him. "BEETLEMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! METALKABUTERIMON!!!"  
  
"Hmm?" Puppetmon asked, looking up to see a huge blue tank in front of him. "Um... Nice change... Ready to play some more?"  
  
MetalKabuterimon didn't replied. He just simply lowered his nose cannon to Puppetmon's chest and said. "Goodbye, Puppetmon!"  
  
"Goodbye?! No! This is just the beggening, you metal twerp!" Puppetmon said, wacking MetalKabuterimon with his mallet. "Puppet Pummel!!! Puppet Pummel!!! PUPPET PUMMEL!!!!!" The Mega Puppet Digimon stopped to gasp some air and gulped when he found out that his attacks wasn't damaging MetalKabuterimon at all. "Erm... Can't we be friends...?"  
  
"Electron Cannon!!!" MetalKabuterimon roared out, blasting a hole into Puppetmon's chest.  
  
"You could have said NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Puppetmon cried out as he felt the attack going through him, forcing his Digi-code out. "I don't like this game! Please stop!!!"  
  
"METALKABUTERIMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! BEETLEMON!!!" The Warrior of Thunder landed in front of Puppetmon and scanned his Digi-code with his D-Tector. "Puppetmon, if you stay alive, no one will be safe from your games. Time to be purified! Digi-code SCAN!!!"  
  
"ARGH!!! I HATE YOU!!!" Was Puppetmon's last words before his Digi-egg flew away.  
  
The purple eye appeared in front of JP after he devolved from Beetlemon. "I hope this is my way outta here. Boy, I don't want to see another puppet as long as I live. Time to get out of here!"  
  
With that, he leapt through the portal as it vanished...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The three spheres of BlackSakkukumon darkened into yellow as Takuya defeated Sinduramon, JP defeated Puppetmon and Zoe defeated WaruSeadramon.  
  
Only two of them were able to leave BlackSakkukumon and it was Zoe and JP as they left their last spheres before being lowered to the ground by energy platforms.  
  
"Hello, JP!" Zoe called out, waving to JP who was nearby.  
  
"Zoe! Your all right!!!" JP called back, also waving.  
  
Everyone on the ground was happy to see two more Digidestined back safetly.  
  
"Yeah! Welcome back, you guys!" Veemon called out.  
  
Kuzaimon turned his attention to BlackSakkukumon. "There are only 4 spheres left and Takuya and Koji are still in there."  
  
"Lets just pray that they are able to survive like Tommy, JP and Zoe did." Inumon said, grimly.  
  
Tommy had a hopeful smile on his face. "Don't worry. I believe in them. They can make it."  
  
"I agree, Tommy." Datamon said, smiling. "I truly agree."  
  
Nearby, standing on a hill the overlooks Kouchi's team and BlackSakkukumon was Makuramon, who was seething with anger. "ShadowMercurymon, you foolish warrior! Your plan isn't working! Two of my Devas are gone and 3 out of 5 are free! Your plan better work otherwise Daemon will have your hide! ShadowMercurymon, don't fail us ALL!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Boy, what got under Makuramon's skin, eh? So, will Takuya and Koji pass their battles inside BlackSakkukumon? Will ShadowMercurymon's plan work? Find out in future chapters!  
  
All right! 3 down and 2 to go! I'm making this story HOT!  
  
Monodramon: Call the fire department!  
  
Oh be quiet... Anyway, I have nothing else to say but, watch out for next time.  
  
Kazu: Hold up! We have some good news! We have brought a tranquilizer gun to stop Kuzaimon!  
  
Tai: Really?!  
  
Kenta: Yeah, really. Now, Ash will be safe now.   
  
Jeri: Why is that? Oh no... Don't tell me, you used it already on Kuzaimon?  
  
Kazu: Well, it was a bit dark. Kuzaimon chased Ash into a room that was a bit dark and we followed her. I fired and someone went to sleep.   
  
Mimi: Oh, so that explains it.  
  
Kenta: Explains what?  
  
Mimi: Why I saw Ash sleeping with a dart in his leg, being carried out by Kuzaimon.  
  
Kazu: You mean we got Ash!?  
  
So much for your great shot, Kazu. I think you will need to use the gun on Misty now.  
  
Kazu: Why is that?  
  
Because she knows about this and she is after your blood.  
  
Misty: *Storms in* Where are they?! Where are those two dunderheads!!!  
  
Kenta: Better use it on her now, Kazu.  
  
Kazu: I would but, I had only one dart and its on Ash now.  
  
Misty: There you are!!!  
  
Kenta: What shall we do now, Kazu?  
  
Kazu: Simple answer, my dear Kenta.  
  
Kenta: What is that?  
  
Kazu: RUN!!!!!  
  
*Kazu and Kenta runs away in fear, followed by a craze Misty*  
  
*Groan* Don't I need any rest?  
  
Ash: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Davis: Looks like Ash has woken up.  
  
Gabumon: *Peers out of window* Yep. He is now running away from Kuzaimon.  
  
For goodness sake, AnT, I think I need your help here. Anyway, stay tune to next chapter where an old enemy Digimon returns while a new Digimon created by me will debut. Also, don't forget to review this chapter.  
  
Terriermon: And don't forget to momentai.  
  
Henry: Oh brother... 


	34. The Bride of Darkness Feasts The Wolf of...

(Guardromon) The battle inside BlackSakkukumon continued as 3 more Guardian Sphere Digimon were defeated. Takuya evolved to battle against the Thunder Guardian, Sinduramon who is the member of the Devas as the Rooster. JP evolved to Beetlemon to fight against Puppetmon before Slide evolving to MetalKabuterimon to pick up the win against the Wood Sphere Guardian. Zoe evolved to Kazemon to battle Water Sphere Guardian WaruSeadramon and won after getting the black dragon tied up in some vines, slide to Zephyrmon and cut the Digi-code out of him. Out of those 3 wins, only JP and Zoe were the ones to escape.  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 34:The Bride of Darkness Feasts The Wolf of Light! Frozen Demon Dragon Attacks!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:Haha! The owner of Finchmon thinks that this story of mine is almost over? I don't think so! She will appear, don't you worry about that! Because, it is a long long way from over!  
  
Davis: 4 spheres left and 2 chapters to go for BlackSakkukumon saga. After that, the adventure continues! All right!  
  
Yolei: So far, lets see what Guardians we had in the past 3 chapters so far. Triceramon of the Earth, Silphymon of the Wind, Majiramon of Flame, Sinduramon of Thunder, Puppetmon of Wood and WaruSeadramon of Water.   
  
Sora: So, only the spheres of Light, Darkness, Ice and Metal left. Which Digimon are going to guard those spheres?  
  
Tai: Maybe ShadowMercurymon will be the Metal sphere guardian.  
  
Izzy: Don't forget, Tai. These Digimon inside BlackSakkukumon are different, so ShadowMercurymon won't be the guardian. Ranamon was Sakkukumon's Water guardian but, ShadowRanamon wasn't inside BlackSakkukumon. It was WaruSeadramon.  
  
Joe: Take a breather, Izzy.  
  
Izzy: *Gasp* Thanks.  
  
Takato: So, who can it be?  
  
Find out in this chapter for Ice and Darkness before learning the final two guardians in 35. Anyway, I think we have 3 people to calm down now.  
  
Susie: Who are they?  
  
Henry: Kuzaimon, who is chasing Ash. Misty, who is chasing Kazu and Kenta. Pyra, who is chasing AnT for hurting Ryo and is also chasing Ryumon.  
  
Terriermon: Why Ryumon?  
  
Lopmon: He ate Pyra's chicken wings.  
  
Terriermon: Oh boy...  
  
And now, onto the next chapter!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Standing on the hill that over looks Kouchi's group and BlackSakkukumon was Makuramon. His face was red when a holographic image of ShadowMercurymon, BlackSakkukumon's Human form, stood behind with with a smile on his metal face.  
  
"ShadowMercurymon, you foolish warrior!" Makuramon said, trying to hold his voice down without facing the holographic image. "Your plan didn't work! Two of my Devas are gone and 3 out of 5 trapped Digidestined are free! What are you going to do? Tell me!"  
  
"Ha! Thou should calm down, thy dear Makuramon." ShadowMercurymon said, smiling.   
  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Wake up, you metal head! Now we're only have 4 Devas on Valmarmon's side while Granasmon still has six on his side!" Said Makuramon, seething in anger.  
  
ShadowMercurymon smirked. "Don't worry, thou crazy monkey. We can add thee evil Devas a 5th member. The 13th member of the Deva family."  
  
Makuramon raised an eyebrow at ShadowMercurymon. "Are you drunk or something?! You know as everyone knows that there are 12 Devas! The same number from the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac! How in the world did you get that crazy idea?!"  
  
"Listen to me very carefully. I have heard that a rat told the cat that the festival was on another day. That thou why the cat isn't in the zodiac." ShadowMercurymon said as an image appeared beside him.  
  
Makuramon stared into the image and gasped. It was Catramon, defeating 4 DarkKnightmon in one powerful attack. "C...Catramon? Ultimate form of Jaguarmon...? Mihiramon's little sister?"  
  
"Thee Deva is correct. Art thou understand what I mean?" ShadowMercurymon asked.  
  
Makuramon's face turned to an evil grin. "Art thou DO understand what you mean. It is so bad that a Holy Beast like Catramon is out of the Deva clan, don't you think? Well, once your plan works or fails, I will have a chat with Jaguarmon and see ifs it time for the cat to be in the Chinese Zodiac and also, in the Devas as well."  
  
"Good. Now, thou watch as I have 4 spheres left with 2 Digidestined. And in each of the 4 spheres have got a surprise in them." ShadowMercurymon said, laughing as he vanished.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Triceramon? WaruSeadramon? Puppetmon? Majiramon?" Bokomon asked. "I guess the Guardian Digimons in BlackSakkukumon are different then the ones in Sakkukumon."  
  
"It was Asuramon for the Flame sphere in Sakkukumon." Tommy said. "And he was easier compair to my fight against Majiramon."  
  
JP sighed. "Mine was Volcamon and Cherrymon. Volcamon was almost the same attack power as Triceramon but, Cherrymon was really easy while Puppetmon was getting on my nerves!"  
  
I don't know how I can compair Ranamon to WaruSeadramon but, they were both too confident in their ablilties." Zoe said.  
  
Chatsuramon started at BlackSakkukumon, who had 6 yellow spheres and 4 purple spheres that is still glowing. "Takuya and Koji are still in there, any ideas of how we can contact them?"  
  
Everyone was silent before Zoe snapped her fingers. "I remember! We were able to contact Takuya through our D-Tectors!"  
  
"Really? How?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Before we first arrived in the Digital World, our D-Tectors were mobile phones." Tommy said. "It was Ophanimon's power who changed our phones to these Digivices."  
  
"Mobile phones, huh?" Datamon mused. "So, you can contact Takuya? Even though he is somewhere inside that huge atom thing?"  
  
"Lets try it and see." JP said as he spoke to his D-Tector. "Takuya! Come in, Takuya! Can you hear me, buddy? Say something."  
  
Kouchi looked at his D-Tector and spoke through it as well. "Koji! Please answer me, Koji! Its me! Please answer! Please!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Walking through a greenish corridor was Takuya, holding his D-Tector tightly. He grunted lightly and stared at his red and black Digivice. "Remember! Remember! Boy, he almost sounds like Mufasa from Lion King! Good grief..."  
  
Takuya remembered last night before ShadowMercurymon captured him. He sighed at the memory.  
  
_______________________________  
  
(Scene from Episode 31)  
  
When Takuya looked at his D-Tector, he eyes flew RIGHT open when he saw what was on his D-Tector. A symbol of an angel was on his screen that was companied with a gentle male voice.  
  
"Takuya Kanabara, please remember." Said the voice.  
  
Takuya blinked. "Remember? Remember what?! Who are you? How do you know my name!?"  
  
"A friend." Said the voice. "Remember when you have left Holy Cathedral. Remember. This is important. Remember." Then, the angel symbol vanished along with the voice.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"What does he mean? I remembered what happened back at Holy Cathedral and all I can figure out that the symbol that guy has was Granasmon's crest." Takuya said. "So, it is either Granasmon or some dude that cracking a joke and calling himself Mufasamon."  
  
Suddenly, the screen on Takuya's D-Tector glowed for a moment before the symbol of Wind came upon with a familiar female voice. "Takuya! Please answer me, Takuya!"  
  
"Zoe?" Takuya gasped before he yelled through his Digivice. "Zoe! Its me! Its Takuya!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Outside, everyone crowded around Zoe when they found out she was successful for contacting Takuya through the D-Tectors. "Takuya, I'm so glad you are safe." Zoe said, sighing.  
  
"I'm glad your safe. Where are you now?" Takuya asked through Zoe's pink and purple Digivice.  
  
"Outside BlackSakkukumon with JP, Tommy, Kouchi and the others." Zoe replied. "You and Koji are the only ones left inside that thing!"  
  
"Not only that, but it seems BlackSakkukumon is using different Digimon inside each sphere." Bokomon called out. "JP, Zoe and Tommy can vouch for that."  
  
"I can vouch that as well. Back in Sakkukumon, it was Parrotmon in the Thunder sphere. Here, it is a Digimon that calls himself a Deva. Sinduramon!" Takuya announced.  
  
Antylamon gasped. "Sinduramon?! The Rooster Deva!"  
  
"It seems that the Devas that are lead by Makuramon are working for Daemon." Huskymon said, sadly. "And after all, Majiramon and Sinduramon are loyal to Makuramon anyway. They must be there because of Makuramon's orders."  
  
Mihiramon shuddered. "That means they are going to cause trouble for us all."  
  
"I wonder what the 4 remaining Digimon inside BlackSakkukumon are." Tommy wondered.  
  
Takuya replied from Tommy's white and green Digivice. "I just hope its not IceLeomon, ShadowSeraphimon and Mercurymon. If this thing has different Digimon then, I will have to face them all over again!"  
  
"Wouldn't it be better to escape as soon as you defeated another guardian?" Labramon asked.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Takuya shook his head and sighed. "No. I have to defeat the guardians in this sphere. I think I know where Koji is. He is in the Darkness sphere."  
  
"So, go over there and meet up with him!" Kuzaimon called out.  
  
"No! In order to go there, I have to go through the Ice sphere." Takuya said. "Which I think I'm going now. So, wish me luck, you guys. I'm off!"  
  
With that, Takuya placed his D-Tector away in his pocket and ran through a purple eye.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Hey! Wait, Takuya!" Jaguarmon called out before the symbol of Flame disappered on the screen of Zoe's D-Tector. "Great, he must be heading to the Ice sphere to defeat the guardian."  
  
"I just noticed something." Ryumon said, pointing to the sphere where Kari's Crest of Light is implanted on. "Isn't that the symbol of Light?"  
  
"Does look it like belongs to AncientGarurumon." Neemon said.  
  
"There are two types of Light crests, Neemon. One of them is the symbol for AncientGarurumon while the other one is a crest that helps Digivolve a Digimon to Ultimate." Bokomon explained.  
  
"I think that sphere with the crest of Light is the Light sphere." Gigachumon said. "If you can understand what I mean."  
  
Kouchi shook his head. "No, that is the Darkness sphere and I think Koji is in there."  
  
"Where is the Ice one?" Ryumon asked.  
  
"The one on the left beside the Darkness sphere!" JP pointed. "I wonder what Digimon are guarding in those spheres..."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Koji stood in a dark area which somehow, he was able to see himself through the thick blanket of black mist. Beside him was Hawkmon, the ex-Guardian of the Wind sphere when ShadowHuskymon controlled him through the Hypno Seed as Silphymon. He too can see himself through the darkness area. In fact, both Koji and Hawkmon can see each other through the darkness.  
  
"I say, Koji. What sort of Digimon would live in such a place like this?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
Koji darted his eyes around and gritted his teeth. "A Digimon that uses Dark powers since we are in the Darkness sphere."   
  
"The Darkness sphere? What are you talking about?" Hawkmon said, with a confused face. "Where are we? What is going on here?"  
  
"Once we get out of here, I will explain everything." Koji said, smiling lightly to the Rookie Bird Digimon. "I promise you that."  
  
Hawkmon nodded. "Thank you. I will be glad to leave such a creepy place like this. I wonder who the Digimon living in here is."  
  
"I will gladly answer that question for you." Said an evil female voice. Koji and Hawkmon turned around to see a humanoid female Digimon in a leather black dress that looked torn. Her face was cover in a black mask, and part of it had some kind of ghostly thing next to it. She also had dark angel wings, and part of her arms where covered in dark scales with long claws. "Why not say 'hello' to me before you say 'goodbye', midgets!"  
  
"Oh no..." Hawkmon gasped, before she shuddered. "Not her! Not LadyDevimon!"  
  
"LadyDevimon?" Koji asked.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:LadyDevimon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Fallen Angel Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Darkness Wave, Black Wing  
  
(Gatomon) *Hisses* LadyDevimon is a vile and evil Digimon that will feed the souls off the male kind! She is nicknamed the Bride of Darkness and also Angewomon's rival!  
  
(Tentomon) A LadyDevimon appeared in 'Digital Kingdom' is a good Digimon because she held a good heart being as Gatomon, before she Digivolved to Angedramon.  
  
(Gatomon) AND I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT! Sorry. Her special attack is Darkness Wave where she summons annoying vile biting bats!  
  
(Tentomon) Can anyone tell that Gatomon here hates LadyDevimon.  
  
(Gatomon) Oh, shut up.  
  
(A/N) Mental note, choose a different Digimon that Gatomon doesn't hate  
  
***************************  
  
"So, you are the child who possess the Spirits of Light. The Spirits of AncientGarurumon." LadyDevimon said, smirking as she hovered above Koji and Hawkmon.   
  
"Yeah, thats me. What do you want?" Koji asked, glaring at the Fallen Angel Digimon.  
  
"Nothing much. I would LOVE to feast on the data of a human." LadyDevimon smirked, showing her fangs while licking them. "And I think I will start now!"  
  
Koji whipped his D-Tector out and glared at LadyDevimon. "Not without a fight, you don't!"  
  
"Koji...?" Hawkmon gasped.  
  
"EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! LOBOMON!!!" The Human Warrior of Light landed a few meters away from LadyDevimon before he glanced at his feathered friend. "Hawkmon! Get away from here! This won't be a pretty fight!!!"  
  
"YOu got it!" Hawkmon said as he flew away.  
  
LadyDevimon smirked as Hawkmon flew high above Lobomon and herself. "That English bird is no threat to me! I'm just here to feast on my rival, the Light!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, FEAST this!" Lobomon yelled out, firing a laser from the gun mounted on his left arm. "Howling Laser!!!"  
  
"Aim, not fire." LadyDevimon laughed as she flew away from the target path of the Howling Laser without any problem. "Now, my turn!" She span around in the air and summonded a lot of bats that are heading towards Lobomon. "Darkness Wave!!!"  
  
"Lobo Kendo!!!" Lobomon yelled out, drawing his light sabers from his belt and slashed the bats away without any problem. After that, he glared at LadyDevimon and grunted. "This will not be an easy fight for me. I must make sure I don't lose to her!"  
  
LadyDevimon only laughed.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Inside another sphere, Takuya found himself in a frozen wasteland. He knew this would happen and wonder who the guardian of this place could be so he called out. "Hey! I know you are here! I know you are not IceLeomon so, FACE ME!!!" And when no one replied, he added. "Pretty please?"  
  
A moment has passed and Takuya groaned in frustration. "Aw, man! Looks like there are no guardian in this sphere! What a waste of time!"  
  
"Actually, human. Its not a waste of time. I'm just trying to make sure you let your guard down so I can do THIS!" Came an icy evil voice. "Freezing Eye!"  
  
"Whoa!" Takuya yelled out, jumping out of the way as 4 bluish lasers came out of nowhere and causing a small spiky icicles out of the ground. "Cheap trick! Who are you?!"  
  
"Take a good look." Said the voice as a familiar figure came out of nowhere. "Take a good and a cold hard look!"  
  
Takuya blinked at the Digimon. "What is a Devidramon doing here!?"  
  
The Digimon did look like Devidramon except for one difference only, his body is a whitish blue with 4 red eyes and red nails on his right arm. His legs, wings and arms are all blue. "I'm sorta like a Devidramon but, different. You can call me IceDevidramon!"  
  
"IceDevidramon?!" Takuya gasped.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:IceDevidramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Frozen Demon Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Crimson Frozen Claw, Freezing Eye, Icicle Breath  
  
(Ryo) The cold hearted Digimon, IceDevidramon. Digivolved from Devidramon when he spends a lot of time in the cold. His special attack, Crimson Frozen Claw will rip you apart with the icicle energy coming from the X-shaped shockwave. Icicle Breath is a mist type attack, causing you to be distracted while feeling every ounce of pain coming from the icicles he is firing.  
  
(Davis) What a silly name. IceDevidramon. Makes me think of IceDevimon.  
  
(A/N) Either that or BlizzardDevidramon or FrozenDevidramon.  
  
(Monodramon) How about ColdDevidramon or ChillDevidramon or SnowDevidramon.  
  
(A/N) I'm sticking with IceDevidramon, thank you.  
  
***************************  
  
"Ah, now a human child to kill and destroy." IceDevidramon laughed. "I love these games."  
  
"Love this game, sicko!" Takuya yelled out, taking his D-Tector out. "EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! BURNINGGREYMON!!!"  
  
"Ooh..." Mused IceDevidramon said, smirking as the huge red dragon flew towards him. "Time to have some fun."  
  
"Take this, you frozen creep!" BurningGreymon yelled out, firing some small fireballs towards IceDevidramon from his blasters. "Pyro Barrage!!!"  
  
IceDevidramon opened his mouth and icy mist came out with icicles in it. "Icicle Breath!!!"  
  
"What?!" BurningGreymon gasped as IceDevidramon's Icicle Breath attack not only blew his Pyro Barrage away but, also making him fall back as he felt the icicles hitting his chest. "Boy, you are going to regret that!"  
  
The Frozen Demon Dragon smirked. "Make me regret it please. Make me."  
  
With a roar, BurningGreymon leapt at IceDevidramon as they went into a combat of strength. A Fire Dragon vs the Freezing Dragon. Who wins? We will come back to this later.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Missed me." LadyDevidramon laughed as he ducked from Lobomon's light saber.  
  
Lobomon growled and took another swipe. "Take this!"  
  
LadyDevimon laughed as she leapt back a bit. "Whoops. Missed again."  
  
"Shut up!" Lobomon countered as he took another swipe to LadyDevimon.  
  
"Oh dear me." LadyDevimon laughed. "3 swipes and not one hit. You lose. Oh well. Darkness Wave!!"  
  
Lobomon gasped as he felt the bats chewing his body. "ARGH! STOP IT!!!"  
  
"Lobomon!!!" Hawkmon called out in fear for his new friend.  
  
"I...I got to keep my focus otherwise my data will be that woman's feast!" Lobomon panted. "And I'm not gonna let that happen to me!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Outside, everyone noticed that two of the spheres were flashing like crazy.  
  
"Whats the matter with those spheres, mamapapa?" Patamon asked as Bokomon held him close.  
  
"Must be our two remaining friends battling against the guardians." Bokomon suggested.   
  
Divinemon crossed his arms and sighed. "Wish we can see what they are fighting against."  
  
Then, to their surprise, the two spheres showed quick images of who is fighting inside. The Ice sphere showed the ones who is inside.  
  
"Look! Its BurningGreymon!" Tommy said as the image of BurningGreymon appered on the Ice sphere. "But, who is he fighting against?"  
  
Kuzaimon gasped when IceDevidramon's image appeared. "Oh no... Not him! Thats IceDevidramon he is facing against! He is dangerous!"  
  
"Thats just great!" JP pouted.  
  
The Darkness sphere showed its image with its own visitors.   
  
"Lobomon!" Kouchi gasped as the image of Lobomon appered. "Lobomon is in there!"  
  
Kitsumon putted a confused look on her face as Hawkmon's image appeared. "What in the world is a Hawkmon doing in a Darkness sphere?!"  
  
"Don't know but, Hawkmon isn't the Digimon he is fighting against." Inumon said as LadyDevimon's image appears. "She is! LadyDevimon!"  
  
"IceDevidramon of the Ice sphere and LadyDevimon of the Darkness sphere. I hope Takuya and Koji will be all right." Vajramon said, grimly.  
  
"They will." Veemon said, with hope in his voice. "They will."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Lobomon leapt over LadyDevimon with weapons out, ready to chop the Fallen Angel in half. Before LadyDevimon could react, Lobomon swiped one of his sabers into the side of the evil Digimon, causing a small gash to appear.  
  
LadyDevimon hissed in pain and turned to Lobomon with a venomise look. "You will pay for that!" With that, she raised her red-blood claws into the air and took a swipe at the Warrior of Light.  
  
"I don't I will." Lobomon remarked as he used his other saber to block LadyDevimon's attack. Before she could react, Lobomon fired the gun on his left arm again. "Howling Laser!!!"  
  
Hawkmon cheered as LadyDevimon was blown back by the force of Lobomon's attack. "You can win! You can defeat that horrible woman!"  
  
"Shut up." Hissed LadyDevimon as she tried to stand up. He held her side where Lobomon made a gash and held her chest where the Howling Laser made its mark. She took a few deep breaths before she started to laugh.  
  
"What?! Whats so funny?!" Lobomon called out.  
  
"I'm laughing because I know I am going to win." LadyDevimon said, grinning. "This world of Darkness is my domain and it won't be long before my powers are at full potential. Then, the fight has just begun."  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Lobomon said as he leapt into the air, ready to slash LadyDevimon into two pieces. "Lobo Kendo!!!"  
  
LadyDevimon smirked as she easily grabbed the saber without feeling any pain from the light energy and also grabbed the other saber before Lobomon could attack, she couldn't feel any pain from either the light energy from Lobomon's sabers. She laughed as she saw the shocked face of Lobomon. "See? It is starting all ready."  
  
"Oh..." Lobomon gasped.  
  
"Oh dear me." Hawkmon said, in a worried voice.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Pyro Barrage!!!" BurningGreymon yelled, firing off more barrages of small flame lasers.  
  
IceDevidramon laughed and opened his mouth. "Icicle Breath!!!" It canceled the attack and struck the Beast Flame Warrior with icicles. "Ha! You are going to die, Warrior! This is my domain! My world! My home! With its ice powers flowing through my body, you can't win!"  
  
Inside, Takuya's determination for winning against this frozen dragon was starting to get higher and higher. It flowed through BurningGreymon's body, giving him more strenght needed to defeat IceDevidramon. "I will not lose! Not to you, IceDevidramon!"  
  
IceDevidramon smirked as BurningGreymon stood up, with anger and determination on his face. "I think you will, flame boy. I think you will lose to me." He raised his claws into the air, brought them down and slashed his claws in a X mark, creating a huge blue shock beam that headed towards the Beast Warrior of Flame. "Crimson Frozen Claw!!!"  
  
BurningGreymon grunted as he held his arms out and grabbed two sides of the X-shaped blue shockwave as it came towards him. "I don't think so!"  
  
"What the...?" IceDevidramon gasped as he saw BurningGreymon PUSHING his Crimson Frozen Claw BACK! "What is this?! How are you doing THIS?!"  
  
"Just some determination of mine." BurningGreymon said as he slammed his claws together, causing the shockwave to cancel out. "Now, anymore tricks of yours because I am ready to beat you to a pool of melted ice."  
  
"Really?" IceDevidramon said as his four eyes started to glow blue. "Then, prepare yourself for THIS trick of mine! Freezing Eye!"  
  
4 beams of blue energy came out of his eyes and struck BurningGreymon in the chest. But, to IceDevidramon's surprise, the huge flaming dragon just shrugged it off.   
  
"That just tickled me a bit." BurningGreymon said, smirking.  
  
IceDevidramon gritted his teeth. "What is this?! How are you getting stronger?! I should have destroyed you instead of toying with you."  
  
"Thats a mistake that you will never learn again." BurningGreymon said as he released a wave of flames towards the Frozen Demon Dragon. "Wildfire Tsunami!!!"  
  
"I can stop THAT!" IceDevidramon called out as he opened his mouth again. "Icicle Breath!!!"   
  
Between BurningGreymon's Wildfire Tsunami and IceDevidramon's Icicle Breath, the flames were winning as the mist was gone and the icicles were melted by the burning heat from the Wildfire Tsunami. IceDevidramon screamed in pain as the flaming attack engulfed him.  
  
"How do you like that, you frozen freak!" BurningGreymon said as he flew towards him in full speed, holding his right arm back and clutching his fist.  
  
"I...Impossible..." IceDevidramon coughed as the flames vanished. "I can't lose... I can't lose!" Then, he saw BurningGreymon heading towards him. "NO!!! Crimson Froze...." But, it was too late.  
  
BurningGreymon slammed his right fist hard into IceDevidramon's chest, going through it I might add. The Flame Warrior Dragon flew back as IceDevidramon screamed in pain as he felt his Digi-code coming out.  
  
"Finally. It is over." BurningGreymon said as Digi-code covered him. "BURNINGGREYMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! AGUNIMON!!!" The Human Warrior of Flame hovered in front of the Frozen Ultimate Dragon with his D-Tector out.  
  
"You...You may have won, warrior." IceDevidramon coughed out. "But, you will never defeat the great Valmarmon!"   
  
"I will have to think about that right after I purified your soul!" Agunimon said as he scanned IceDevidramon's Digi-code. "Digi-code SCAN!!!"  
  
The figure of IceDevidramon vanished as his Digi-code enetered Agunimon's D-Tector, leaving a Digi-egg behind before it flew away. Agunimon landed on the soft snow as two purple eyes appered in front of him.  
  
"Boy, this is good. Now I can get out of this place." Agunimon said as he placed his foot into the left purple eye. Then, he stopped. He took his foot out and turned to the right eye. "Why do I get this feeling that I should continue my fight inside BlackSakkukumon? Is there something important in this place? Guess there is only one way to find out."  
  
With that, he leapt through the right eye before both eyes vanished...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"LOBOMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! KENDOGARURUMON!!!" The Beast Warrior of Light howled as he knew he might have some chances of winning in this form against LadyDevimon. He opened his mouth and fired off a light laser. "Lupine Laser!!!"  
  
"Ha!" LadyDevimon laughed as she knocked the laser away with one swipe. "The way you fight, wolf boy. I can easily win with my eyes closed."  
  
"Sleep on this!" KendoGarurumon countered as his wings came out and the back wheels went onto the ground. "Howling Star!!!"  
  
LadyDevimon smirked as she charged towards KendoGarurumon with her red claws out in front of her. "This time, I will KILL you!"  
  
Hawkmon gasped as KendoGarurumon and LadyDevimon crashed into each other, causing a small shockwave. The Rookie Bird Digimon was horrified to find out that LadyDevimon was the one who gave KendoGarurumon the critical hit. "Koji! No!"  
  
KendoGarurumon howled in pure pain as he devolved back to Koji, screaming as he fell to the ground, leaving a LadyDevimon to laugh.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Kouchi stared at his D-Tector and held it closly to his heart. "Please be okay, Koji. Please."  
  
"Look!" Kuzaimon shouted, pointing to the Ice sphere. "I think Takuya has beated the living daylights out of IceDevidramon!"  
  
"But, he hasn't came out yet. Why?" Labramon asked.  
  
JP shrugged. "That is Takuya for ya. He must be after his next opponent inside BlackSakkukumon. No worries. He can wipe them out with the plam of his flaming hand."  
  
Huskymon smiled towards Inumon. "You use fire powers, do you have anything to say?"  
  
"No." Inumon said, shaking his head. "And I'm happy with that."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
LadyDevimon raised his claws into the air as Koji got into a sitting position. "At last, I have won! And Daemon will be so proud of me for destroying one of the Legendary Warriors."  
  
"Its not over yet!" Koji said, gritting through his teeth as he tried to fight the pain.  
  
"Oh, it is, foolish human. It is." LadyDevimon said as she laughed. "And now, DIE!!!"  
  
Before she could give Koji the killing blow, Hawkmon flew down and started to peck her. "Leave him alone, you witch! Beak Pecking!!!"  
  
"Ow! Hey! Stop it, you feathered pest! Get away!" LadyDevimon hissed as Hawkmon continued his peck on her head. "Once I deal with that human, your next!!!"  
  
Hawkmon grabbed the feather on his head and threw it to the Fallen Angel. "Hawk Beam!"  
  
The feather slashed at the side of LadyDevimon's face, causing a small gash to appear. She screamed in pain and turned to Hawkmon, who got his feather back. "Change of plan! You die first, you annoying bird!"  
  
Koji gasped as LadyDevimon grabbed Hawkmon by the throat. "Hawkmon! No!" Then, the screen on his blue and black D-Tector that was beside him flashed. The light healed Koji as he stood up and his Digivice hovered so he can grab it.   
  
LadyDevimon gasped, let her grip off Hawkmon and turned her attention to Koji. "What now!?"  
  
"LadyDevimon! Your fight is with me!" Koji said as he held his D-Tector into the air to evolve. "EXECUTE NOW!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!! BEOWOLFMON!!!"  
  
"What?!" LadyDevimon gasped.  
  
Beowolfmon glared at the Fallen Angel Digimon as he held his KendoGarurumon swords towards her. "And this battle ends with me as the winner."  
  
"I think not, warrior!" LadyDevimon said as she summonded another pack of bats. "Darkness Wave!"  
  
"Cleansing Light!!!" Beowolfmon yelled out as he fired missles and a light laser from the cover mounted on his left arm. That attack blew the bats away. Then, Beowolfmon summonded a wolf made of light by using his sword. "Frozen Hunter!!!"  
  
"No! I should have destroyed BOTH of you!!!" LadyDevimon yelled out as the Frozen Hunter attack pushed her away from Beowolfmon and Hawkmon. "Never mind! You have won this round but, I will win the next one! So long!"  
  
With that, LadyDevimon summonded a portal and went through it as soon as the Frozen Hunter vanished. Before either Beowolfmon or Hawkmon could react, the portal closed behind the Fallen Angel Digimon. Beowolfmon is the Winner!  
  
"Good work, Beowolfmon. You drove the witch away." Hawkmon said, flapping beside the Advance Warrior of Light.  
  
Beowolfmon smiled. "With your help."  
  
"Aw, thank you." Hawkmon said, blushing.  
  
"Now, lets get out of here!" Beowolfmon said as the purple eye appeared front of him and Hawkmon. The Advance Warrior of Light devolved to Koji before they leapt through the eye, and vanished.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Koji won the fight!" Pajiramon said, pointing to the sphere where Koji and Hawkmon were leaving the Darkness sphere. "And here he comes!"  
  
"Koji!" Kouchi said, smiling as he saw his brother returning.  
  
Koji waved as he stood on the energy platfrom with Hawkmon. "Hey, everybody. Good to see ya."  
  
"I'm glad you are okay." Kouchi called back.  
  
Veemon stared at BlackSakkukumon as 2 remaining purple spheres glowed. "And Takuya is still in there. I hope he will be all right."  
  
Zoe smiled. "He will be. I promise you. He will be okay."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Makuramon laughed at the hill as LadyDevimon landed beside him. "Boy, you lost!"  
  
"Shut up!" LadyDevimon sneered. "Why are you laughing, anyway? You lost two of your Devas, pal!"  
  
"True, true. But, thanks to ShadowMercurymon, I have a new plan." Makuramon said. "And I will make sure she will be a part of the Valmarmon Deva clan!"  
  
"Oh really? Can't wait to see it." LadyDevimon said, in a sarcastic tone before she sighed. "Great. Its back to the castle I go with a crying MarineDevimon and a cheeseburger loving Digimon called SkullSatamon."  
  
"Be glad its those two. ShadowArbormon drank a lot of cider and he is pretending to be a poet." Makuramon said, sighing.  
  
LadyDevimon raised an eyebrow at Makuramon. "A poet? Whats so bad about that?"  
  
"It is not bad just as long he doesn't rythme some words with swears." Makuramon explained. "Boy, for one who has his Beast Spirit missing, he sure can drink a lot."  
  
"I'm just amazed that he is a Cyborg Digimon and he is drunk!" LadyDevimon said before she sighed. "Never mind. I'm getting out of here."  
  
With that, LadyDevimon flew away while Makuramon laughed and turned his attention to BlackSakkukumon. "And now, its time for ShadowMercurymon to activate his master plan. Go for it!"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Continuing his running through the tunnels in BlackSakkukumon, Agunimon turned his attention to a purple eye. He lowered his eyes at it and sighed.  
  
"Why didn't I leave this place? Whats wrong with me?" Agunimon asked to himself. "Never mind. I have a feeling that there is something important here and it might be something to do with Granasmon's call. And I have to face the remaining two guardians NOW!"  
  
With that, he leapt through the eye once more...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Who are the remaining two warriors of BlackSakkukumon and why does Agunimon get the feeling he should say in the Metal Beast because of them? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
First of all, Pyra. CALM DOWN!!! You heard AnT, he is off it now. Ryo is safe!  
  
Ryo: For now.  
  
Oh brother... And thank you for saving Ash. Nothing can go wrong now.  
  
Chikorita. Chika! Chika! *Wraps vines around my neck*  
  
I stand corrected. *Gulg* Ash!  
  
Ash: *Holds Pokeball out* Chikorita, return!  
  
Thank you. *Gasp* Two problems solved, one left.   
  
Kazu, Kenta: *Runs past* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Misty: *Runs past as well with a mallet in her hand* Come back here!!!  
  
And there they go...  
  
Terriermon: Look at the bright side. At least it wasn't me and Susie.  
  
Susie: *Comes in* Tewwiermon? Where are you?  
  
Terriermon: *Starts crying* Oh please lord! Stop torturing me!  
  
Henry: *Sigh* Susie, stop. Terriermon doesn't want to play right now.  
  
Susie: *Pouts* Aw...  
  
Terriermon: *Sigh* Thank you, Henry.   
  
Susie: But, Henwy. Terriermon ate youw dinnew.  
  
Henry: *Gazes at Terriermon* You did?  
  
Terriermon: *Smiles sheepishly* Aheh... momentai...? Oh nuts... *Zips off* Bye.  
  
Henry: *Runs after him* Terriermon! Come back here!  
  
Oy... I give up. Nothing is going to be a normal day for me.   
  
Davis: Never was. Never will.  
  
*Sigh* Until next time. See ya. And don't forget to review. 


	35. The Angel of Light is the Enemy! The Dea...

(Guardromon) ShadowMercurymon was able to convince Makuramon that he can get another Deva to join up. The 13th Deva that hasn't appeared in the Zodiac, Catramon. While that is happening, Koji and Hawkmon arrived in the Darkness sphere where it was guarded by Fallen Angel Digimon, LadyDevimon. Evolving to Lobomon, it seems that the Warrior of Light was winning until LadyDevimon somehow got stronger. With the help of Hawkmon, Beowolfmon was able to drive LadyDevimon away before they escaped BlackSakkukumon. Meanwhile, Takuya evolved to BurningGreymon to face against the Ice Sphere Guardian, IceDevidramon. After a while, BurningGreymon won! With 2 spheres left of BlackSakkukumon and Agunimon still in there Metal Beast, what will happen next?  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 35:The Angel of Light is the Enemy! The Deadly Attack of the Metal Dragon!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:This is the 35th chapter and its still not over yet.  
  
Davis: I wonder. Along with AnT's Mon Wars and Patrick O'Shea's Digicross, is this story of yours one of the big Pokemon/Digimon stories?  
  
How should I know?   
  
Davis: Good point.  
  
Special news for Foxen Angel, watch out for the next chapter. Something wonderful might happen.  
  
Yolei: Ain't that the truth.  
  
Cody What is that suppose to mean?  
  
Yolei: Dunno. Felt like saying it.  
  
Kazu: We finally lost Misty by passing by the Water Pokemon Park. She will be there for a long, long time.  
  
Kenta: Yeah. Now, lets practise our shooting so Kuzaimon won't chase Ash again. If she does, she will be out cold.  
  
Ash: Hate to tell you this but, AnT de-Digivolved Kuzaimon back into Chikorita.  
  
Kazu: Ah nuts.  
  
Ash: Which reminds me, I'm gonna get you two back for shooting me with a knock-out dart!  
  
Kazu: *Gulp* Erm... bye?  
  
Ash: Pikachu, I choose you!  
  
Kenta: *Runs off with Kazu* HHEELLPP!!!  
  
Pikachu: *Sparks flying from his cheeks, chases behind Kazu and Kenta* Pika! Pikachu!  
  
Okay. Onto the story where the Light and Metal Digimon appears.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Sitting at his throne, Daemon was watching the action with his huge crystal ball so everyone can see it. Including ShadowRanamon, ShadowArbormon, ShadowGrumblemon, ShadowHuskymon, MarineDevimon, a cheeseburger hungry SkullSatamon, some DarkKnightmon and Indramon.  
  
ShadowHuskymon smirked. "That stupid ShadowMercurymon! Out of 5 Digidestined and 10 spheres, 4 of them are free while 8 of those spheres have darkened! He lost my tranced slave, Silphymon along with the other 7 guardian Digimon."  
  
"You must need glasses." ShadowGrumblemon said, grinning at the Viral furry Digimon. "LadyDevimon isn't destroyed. She has escaped."  
  
"I don't get it with LadyDevimon." SkullSatamon said, in between mouthfuls of his 155th cheeseburger. "I really don't get it with her."  
  
"I don't get it with you, sugar. That is your 155th chesseburger and yet, I am wondering where you put it all in you." ShadowRanamon laughed. "Anyway, what don't you get about LadyDevimon?"  
  
"The way she screamed at me before she gave me a huge kick that crippled me for a couple of days." SkullSatamon said, crining at the memory.   
  
MarineDevimon sighed. "Its because you accidently walked into her while she was taking a shower. Who can forget the scream and anger coming from her before you limped for 2 days!"  
  
ShadowArbormon laughed at that memory. "Boy, it was priceless. For a Digimon with a skull head, never knew you had eyes popping out after what LadyDevimon did to you."  
  
"Shut up!!!" SkullSatamon growled.  
  
Daemon just chuckled and stared at the orb again. "ShadowMercurymon. Makuramon. I know your true master plan and I don't think it will work. But, if you prove me wrong, I will gladly accept to see the Wings of Valmarmon being placed with the other 6 pieces to summon the Evil God. Haha."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
In one of the two remaining spheres, ShadowMercurymon was standing up and smiling. "Art thou Warrior of Flame will soon come. Thus, a familiar foe will return, in a different form."  
  
He laughed evilly as a pair of hypnotised eyes glowed in the darkness behind him.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Agunimon ran through the tunnel inside BlackSakkukumon. He figured that Koji has escaped like the others and there are two spheres left. After battling against IceDevidramon, Agunimon had the chance to escape but, he did chose the way out. Instead, he decided to STAY inside the dark Beast Warrior of Metal. He doesn't know why but, he felt that he should stay in.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that somewhere in the remaining two spheres of BlackSakkukumon has the answer to the mysterious call from Lord Granasmon." Agunimon mumbled.  
  
The Warrior of Flame turned his gaze to a single purple eye at the end of the tunnel. He sighed. "Looks like there is no turning back now." With that, he leapt through.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Bokomon mused over Hawkmon, the Digimon Koji saved when he was under ShadowHuskymon's control. "Intresting. Very intresting."  
  
"Why, my good mon? What is so amazing?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
"You said that when you were Digivolving to your Champion form, ShadowHuskymon placed a Hypno Seed inside your Digi-code during your evolution. Correct?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"Erm... Yes, what are you trying to say?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
Bokomon took his book out and read through a page. "Hmm. I have some info about the seeds."  
  
"We already know the effects." Labramon muttered, dryly.  
  
"Not only that, you already told us about the Hypno Seed back at Flying Island after we have saved Phoenixmon." JP reasoned.  
  
"Thats true but, I have found some extra info about it." Bokomon said. "According to this, the Hypno Seed somehow cancels the Digivolution effect as long as the seed is inside their Digi-code. That is why Inumon and Labramon didn't Digivolve when they are possessed by the seeds of mind control."  
  
"But, what about Hawkmon going into Silphymon?" Antylamon asked. "If the Hypno Seed can block Digivolution, how did Hawkmon Digivolved to his Ultimate form?"  
  
Bokomon sighed. "It seems that the Hypno Seed can force the Digimon to Digivolve to their next level. When the Digi-code came out for Digivolution, ShadowHuskymon placed the seed into the code. Not only it controlled Hawkmon but, it also made him go to his Ultimate form."  
  
"What are you trying to say is that the Hypno Seed not only controls Digimon but, it blocks the power of Digivolution?" Inumon asked.  
  
"I think thats what he is saying. And, it will make the Digimon go to the next level if their Digivolution Digi-code is out." Chatsuramon said. "Is that what you are saying?"  
  
"Yes. Thats correct." Bokomon said, putting his book away. "But, it says that there is a small problem when it comes for Digivolving to Mega."  
  
"How do you mean?" Zoe asked.  
  
Bokomon shrugged. "No idea. It just said that it is too dangerous to place a Hypno Seed when the Digimon is going to Mega. Its best we don't find out."  
  
Kuzaimon sighed. "Problem is, ShadowHuskymon has these seeds and who knows who is going to be the next target! She already used it on Yena, Inumon, Labramon and Hawkmon! Who is next?!"  
  
"I hate to move away from this topic but, I wonder when Takuya is coming back." Gigachumon said.  
  
"No idea." JP said, shrugging. "Just wish he hurries up."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Agunimon landed into another area of BlackSakkukumon. The Warrior of Flame looked around at his surroundings. With lights coming through the stained-glass windows, Agunimon found himself inside a cathedral. Benches, also known as pews, were lined up while a giant organ stood in the center. Agunimon knew which sphere he was in...  
  
"The Sphere of Light." Agunimon whispered. He remembered the last Light sphere where he faced ShadowSeraphimon and almost died if it wasn't the arrival of Aldamon.  
  
"Correct, thy warrior." Came a voice. Agunimon whirled around to see ShadowMercurymon nearby, sitting on a bench. "It is about time you have come. I was thinking you have turned your back."  
  
Agunimon's face turned into a sneer. "I'm not a coward! YOUR a coward if you are thinking you can force Kouchi to hand over the Wings of Valmarmon to you!"  
  
"Ah! Art thou knows my plan?" ShadowMercurymon laughed in a mock-scared voice. "Oh, I'm so scared. I think I might as well call upon the guardian of this place to fight you."  
  
"Bring it on!" Agunimon yelled out.  
  
"Find by me. But, remember thy warrior." ShadowMercurymon laughed as two red eyes appeared in the dark shadows beside him. "It is your doom."  
  
Before Agunimon knows it, he was tackled by a huge creature that came out of the dark shadows and was pinned by it. When he took a good look at it, he gritted his teeth. "Dang it! Shouldn't have let my guard down!"  
  
"Thou warrior is down and out." ShadowMercurymon laughed. "For now."  
  
"Shut up!" Agunimon yelled out as he turned his attention to the Digimon. "Who is this?!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Outside, everyone was watching the Light sphere where they saw Agunimon facing against ShadowMercurymon. When they have a clear view of the Digimon standing over Agunimon, all the Digimon gasped, except the human children.  
  
"It can't be!" Huskymon gasped.  
  
Divinemon stared at the Digimon. "Impossible! It just can't be THAT Digimon!"  
  
"I...I can't believe it..." Inumon studdered. "I just can't believe it..."  
  
"What?! What is going on?!" Zoe asked out loud. "Tell me, whats wrong with that Digimon?!"  
  
"Everything!" Mihiramon said, shaking his head sadly. "Everything."  
  
Tommy turned his attention to Labramon and Jaguarmon. "You guys! Whats going on here?!"  
  
"Her! That Digimon is evil!? I can't believe it!" Labramon cried out.  
  
Jaguarmon nodded in shock. "I agree. This isn't right!"  
  
JP looked around. "Anyone! Tell us!"   
  
"Bokomon! Neemon!" Koji cried out. "Tell us! Who is the Digimon Agunimon is facing!"  
  
Bokomon gulped. "Hard to explain right now, Koji."  
  
"Yeah..." Neemon said, nodding his head before turning to Bokomon. "Who IS that Digimon?"  
  
Bokomon growled, grabbed Neemon's pants and *SLAP*  
  
"Veemon! Patamon! Please tell us! Please!" Kouchi said, kneeling beside the two Rookie Digimon.  
  
Patamon looked at Veemon and sighed. "Tell him, Veemon."  
  
"Okay. Kouchi, all I can say about that Digimon is this." Veemon said, grimly. "She is a good Digimon with a pure heart. But, if this Digimon is in the sphere fighting Agunimon, she is evil and there wasn't a Digimon like her that is evil."  
  
"JUST TELL US!!!" Zoe screamed out, catching all the Digimon's attention. "WHO IS THAT DIGIMON AGUNIMON IS FACING!!! TELL US!!!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Ahh... I can sense the amazement of your Digimon friends." ShadowMercurymon laughed as the Light Sphere Guardian Digimon landed beside him. "Now, Agunimon. Art thou face against the guardian?"  
  
Agunimon got up and growled. "Sure! Just who the heck is she?!"  
  
"Fine, thy warrior." ShadowMercurymon said as he turned his attention to the Digimon. It was a huge white animal shaped like a cat with huge white wings, wearing some sort of armour on her front legs and wearing a mask that resembles a egyptian queen. "Let me introuduce to you the Light Sphere guardian! NEFERTIMON!!!"  
  
"Nefertimon?!" Agunimon asked.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Nefertimon.  
LEVEL:Armour.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Rosetta Stone, Queen Paw, Cat's Eye Beam, Golden Noose  
  
(Kari) I...I don't believe this as well. Nefertimon is the Armour Digivolved form of Gatomon with the Digiegg of Light. Her special attack, Rosetta Stone, summons some massive stone slabs and fires them at her opponent with deadly force! But, why is she evil?  
  
**************************  
  
"Yes. Nefertimon is her name." ShadowMercurymon laughed. "And she is willing to destroy the Legendary Warriors. Isn't that right, my dear?"  
  
"Of course, my lord." Said Nefertimon in a monotonous voice. "I will do anything for the great Daemon and the wonderous Valmarmon. I shall start off by destroying the Flame Spirits!"  
  
"Well then." ShadowMercurymon smirked and turned his attention to Agunimon. "Kill him, my beautiful Holy Beast!"  
  
"Holy Beast?!" Agunimon cried out. "Does this mean that..."   
  
Before Agunimon could finish, Nefertimon leapt towards the Human Flame Warrior, who flipped back and fired some of his Pyro Darts. ShadowMercurymon smiled and vanished into the dark shadows behind him.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Nefertimon? Thats her name?" Koji asked.  
  
Kitsumon nodded. "Yeah. She is a really good Digimon and has a kind heart. I can't believe this one is evil."  
  
"That is correct. Nefertimon is one of the Holy Beast Digimon." Vajramon explained. "Most Holy Beast Digimon are supporters of Granasmon."  
  
"I can hardly believe that anymore!" Pajiramon said. "I don't know what Zera will say once he learns that there is a Nefertimon working fo...."  
  
"HOLD ON A SECOND!!!" JP shouted, intruppting everyone. "Nefertimon is a Holy Beast Digimon?!"  
  
"Yes, thats right." Lynxmon said.  
  
JP looked at the sphere where Agunimon and Nefertimon went head to head. "Then, its her."  
  
"JP, what are you talking about?!" Tommy asked. "What about Nefertimon?"  
  
"Remember when we left Holy Cathedral to come here?" JP asked. "Velene reported to Zera that there was a Holy Beast Digimon missing!"  
  
Kuzaimon gasped. "Nefertimon is the missing Holy Beast from Holy Cathedral!?"  
  
"Yeah! And I think Nefertimon is still a good Digimon." JP added.  
  
Labramon growled. "Don't be silly! She is attacking Agunimon! Why would she be good?!"  
  
"You and Inumon attacked us when you were good." Zoe said.  
  
"That was different!" Labramon said in defense. "The reason me and Inumon attacked you because we were possessed by a Hypno Seed."  
  
"Thats right. Same goes for Nefertimon." Koji said.  
  
Divinemon looked back at the sphere and nodded. "I get now. Nefertimon has a Hypno Seed inside her. She is under ShadowMercurymon's command. This is why she is attacking Agunimon."  
  
"She will be all right. Nefertimon is an Armour Digimon anyway. Her attacks will do small damage on Agunimon." Chatsuramon said. "She will be free in no time."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Rosetta Stone!!!" Nefertimon yelled out, firing massive stone slabs towards Agunimon.  
  
Agunimon easily knocked the stones away with a few kicks and throw some fireballs from his fist. "Pyro Punch!!!"  
  
Nefertimon felt the attack striking her so, she fell to the ground. "I can't lose."  
  
"Get up! Its not over yet!" ShadowMercurymon called out of no where.  
  
Agunimon had a quick think about this. "Nefertimon. A Holy Beast Digimon that must have been kidnapped by ShadowHuskymon and her DarkKnightmon. She is fitted by the Hypno Seed to be under that Digimon's control. Thats why Granasmon told me to remember that day when me and the gang left Holy Cathedral. He knew what has happened to Nefertimon!"  
  
Nefertimon groaned and then, growled at Agunimon. "You! Warrior of Flame! Shall fall to me!"  
  
"No way!" Agunimon called out. "I'm going to free you from the spell that is binding your mind of freedom and leave this cooky place!"  
  
"I think you will not succeed." Nefertimon said as her eyes glowed purple and seven dark purple spheres appeared in front of her.  
  
Agunimon gasped. "What in the world...?"  
  
"Strike of the Seven Dark Stars!!!" Nefertimon yelled, firing the attack to Agunimon.  
  
"Whoa!" Agunimon gasped as he ducked down, quickly as the attack flew above him. "How did she...? What is going on here?!"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Strike of the Seven Dark Stars?" Jaguarmon asked. "Who has an attack like that?"  
  
"The evil ShadowSeraphimon, thats who!" Bokomon cried out. "Why does Nefertimon knows ShadowSeraphimon's special attack?!"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Is this REALLY Nefertimon?!" Agunimon asked out loud. "That is ShadowSeraphimon's attack! How does she know that attack?!"  
  
Out of nowhere, ShadowMercurymon appeared in the light, smiling. "Pretty simple to explain, thy foolish warrior. Look at her right ankle."  
  
Agunimon stared at Nefertimon and saw a grey ring around her right ankle, just above her pink nailed foot. "What is that?"  
  
"That is a special device, containing the attack data of ShadowSeraphimon." ShadowMercurymon explained. "So, even though you are fighting against an Armour Digimon, you are still fighting a Mega Digimon! Hahaha!"  
  
"Why I outta!" Agunimon gritted his teeth.  
  
"You will never survive!" ShadowMercurymon said, smiling. He then, raised his head into the air and shouted. "Kouchi! If you want to save your friend here! Hand the Wings now!"  
  
"What?" Agunimon gasped.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Everyone heard what ShadowMercurymon said and turned to Kouchi, who had a worried and scared look on his face. "Hand it, Kouchi! Or your friend here dies!" ShadowMercurymon continued, from inside BlackSakkukumon. "Hurry! Time is running out."  
  
"Kouchi, you can't do this!" Pajiramon said. "If you hand the Wings, Daemon will bring Valmarmon back to life and he will win."  
  
"I... I know but, what can I do...?" Kouchi asked.  
  
"Kouchi! Listen!!!" Called a second voice.  
  
Zoe gasped. "Agunimon?"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Don't give up hope!" Agunimon called, fixing his glare on Nefertimon and ShadowMercurymon. "I have faced ShadowSeraphimon before and I will face him again. Whatever you do, don't give up the Wings just to save my life! Is saving one life worth losing millions of lives?"  
  
"I..I think your right..." Kouchi's voice echoed. "Okay, Agunimon. Go for it."  
  
"Thank you, Kouchi. Don't worry. I will make it out here alive! Along with Nefertimon! Just watch me!" Agunimon said, with Digi-code covering him. "AGUNIMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! BURNINGGREYMON!!!" The Beast Warrior of Flame stood up and roared. "Prepare to fight!!!"  
  
"Go on, Nefertimon. Destroy him!" ShadowMercurymon said as he vanished into the shadows once again. Nefertimon leapt into the air and flew above BurningGreymon.  
  
"Pyro Barrage!!!" Roared BurningGreymon as he fired small flame lasers from his armed blasters. Nefetimon quickly dodged all the lasers and when she came close to BurningGreymon, she quickly wrapped her tail around his arm. "What the...?"  
  
"Shadow Starburst!" Nefertimon yelled out as blue electricity came out of the collar on her ankle, through her tail and shocking BurningGreymon.  
  
"YYYYYYYYAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" BurningGreymon fell to the ground and smashed some benchs with his weight as Nefertimon loosened her grip on the Beast Flame Warrior.  
  
"The Warrior of Flame is weak." Nefertimon said, in a monotonous voice. "I shall put the flame away, for good!"  
  
BurningGreymon struggled to get up. "I...I can't lose. I...I have to save her!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"This is crazy!" Kuzaimon yelled out. "Nefertimon is an Armour Digimon! How can that cat be able to harm the massive flaming dragon!? Whats going on here?!"  
  
"Haven't you heard ShadowMercurymon gloat!?" Bokomon asked. "Nefertimon has some sort of ring device around her leg. It has data of the Fallen Angel Digimon called ShadowSeraphimon! The evil Mega version of Lord Seraphimon!"  
  
"Is that bad?" Huskymon gulped.  
  
Tommy shuddered at the memory when Takuya's face was being held by ShadowSeraphimon, ready for death. "Yeah... Its bad... Its very, very bad!"  
  
"Takuya won against ShadowSeraphimon because he used Fusion Evolution!" JP said. "But, I don't think he will have time to go into Aldamon! Not with Nefertimon nearby!"  
  
"Takuya! You can't lose! You can win, Takuya!" Veemon yelled out. "I believe in you!"  
  
"We believe in him." Zoe said, smiling to Veemon before glancing to the Light sphere. "Please, Takuya. You can do this."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
BurningGreymon continued his Pyro Barrage attack upon the possessed Nefertimon. But, he soon found out that she is now using the third attack from the ring containing data of ShadowSeraphimon. The snake head on Nefertimon's mask was glowing and a invisible barrier appeared in front of her. Thus, it was able to block the Pyro Barrage from BurningGreymon.  
  
"Foolish warrior. I shall destroy you!" Nefertimon yelled out as she lifted her head in the air, flapping her wings and pushing the barrier to BurningGreymon. "Shadow Shockwave!"  
  
"Argh! Cheap shot!" BurningGreymon coughed as he kneeled the ground and clutched his chest.  
  
The eyes of Nefetimon glowed purple as 7 more spheres of dark energy appeared in front of her. "This is it, warrior. The final attack that will break your flaming spirit!"  
  
"What?" BurningGreymon asked as he raised his head. His eyes widen in horror when he saw what Nefertimon's next attack is. "NO!!!"  
  
"Say goodbye!" Nefertimon yelled out as the 7 spheres rocketed towards BurningGreymon. "Strike of the Seven Dark Stars!!!"  
  
BurningGreymon quickly got up, raised his orange wings to protect himself and braced for impact. When the 7 purple spheres of dark energy struck him, he screamed as his Beast form was badly damage. It wasn't long as Takuya had devolved and fell to the ground, gasping for air.  
  
"Beautiful. Just beautiful." ShadowMercurymon laughed as he came out of the shadows, smiling. "Art thou warrior has fallen. Thus, gives me a chance to ask Kouchi the question once again. Hold him in place, Nefertimon."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Nefertimon said as she walked over to Takuya, turned him over to his back and placed her front right paw onto his chest. "Ready, my lord."  
  
"Excellent." ShadowMercurymon said, smiling before he shouted. "Kouchi! Hear my words! If you want to save your friend, hand over the Wings now!"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone outside was shocked as Nefertimon held her killing position to Takuya's chest. Kouchi took his D-Tector out and shuddered. "If I don't hand that creep the Wings, Takuya will die. But, if I do hand him the Wings, many people will suffer. What shall I do...?"  
  
"Kouchi? What are we going to do?" Patamon asked.  
  
"I...I don't know..." Kouchi sighed. "I just don't know..."  
  
Suddenly, Kouchi's D-Tector shone and the symbol of Darkness appeared on his screen. It was followed by a familiar voice. "Agunimon! Bring your Flames back to life! It is time for the flame to rise again!"  
  
"Who the heck is that?!" Kitsumon asked.  
  
Kouchi gasped at his D-Tector as it shone again. "It...Its Lowemon."  
  
"Agunimon!" Lowemon's voice said. "GO!!!"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The D-Tector of Takuya's was beside the child himself before the screen gave out a powerful light. It caused Nefetimon to yell in surprise, leaping off Takuya and landing beside ShadowMercurymon, whom was shocked that the light of the D-Tector appeared. "What art thou is this?! What is going on here?!"  
  
What was even more shocking that Takuya was bathed in red light energy, picking him up in the air and setting him on the floor with his feet on the ground and holding the D-Tector with fire in his eyes. "Its over for you, pal!"  
  
"What?! Impossible!" ShadowMercurymon yelled out. "How are you able to stand up again after what Nefertimon did to you with her beating?!"  
  
Takuya glanced at his D-Tector and nodded. "The Spirits of Flame healed me! The Spirits of AncientGreymon are alive! The Spirits of Agunimon and BurningGreymon want to make sure that you will never, EVER succeed!"  
  
"NO!" ShadowMercurymon yelled out.  
  
"EXECUTE NOW!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!! ALDAMON!!!" The powerful Advance Warrior of Flame roared as he stared at ShadowMercurymon. "Now, its pay-back time!"  
  
ShadowMercurymon growled in anger and fustration before turning to Nefertimon. "Destroy him!!!"  
  
The snake eyes on top of Nefertimon's head mask glowed and twin beams of pink energy struck Aldamon in the chest. "Cat's Eye Beam!"  
  
"Is that the best you got?" Aldamon asked, smirking as the Cat's Eye Beam attack didn't faze his armour. When he took one step, ShadowMercurymon snapped.  
  
"Use ShadowSeraphimon's power!" ShadowMercurymon yelled out. "NOW!!!"  
  
"Strike of the Seven Dark Stars!!!" Nefertimon called out as her eyes glowed purple and fired the 7 purple spheres to Aldamon.  
  
"Again!" ShadowMercurymon commanded when he saw that the attack didn't hurt Aldamon.  
  
"Strike of the Seven Dark Stars!!!" Nefertimon called out once again, firing 7 purple spheres but, this time. The ring on her ankle started to fizzle a bit.  
  
ShadowMercurymon screamed at the top of his voice as the attack still didn't fazed Aldamon. "What are you waiting for?! Do it again!!!!"  
  
"Strike of the Seven Dark Stars!!!" Nefertimon announced, for the last time that she would announced the attack of ShadowSeraphimon's name because the moment she fired the last 7 balls of dark energy, the ring containing the info of the Fallen Angel Digimon blew up.  
  
"What the?!" ShadowMercurymon gasped as he turned around to see the ring on the floor, burnt out and destroyed. "The circuits have been burnt because thy slave used it too much energy." He then, turned around to see Aldamon still standing. "And art thou warrior is mad."  
  
"Got that right." Aldamon said as he fired some huge balls of fire from his gaunlets. "Hey, kitty! Catch this! Atomic Inferno!!!"  
  
"What?! No!!!" Nefertimon gasped before the fire balls struck her hard, forcing her Digi-code to come out, along with the Hypno Seed. "ARGH!!!!!"  
  
ShadowMercurymon gulped. "Methinks its time to leave." With that, he vanished through the dark shadows as Aldamon walked up to Nefertimon, with his D-Tector out.  
  
"All right, Nefertimon. Time to bring you back to the side of Granasmon." Aldamon said as he scanned Nefertimon's Digi-code, removing the Hypno Seed. "Digi-code SCAN!!!"  
  
Nefertimon fell to the floor, exhausted as she regained her senses. She slowly got up and looked at Aldamon. "Wh...Where am I...? Who...Who are you...?"  
  
"My friends will explain everything." Aldamon said as two eyeballs appeared near them. After a moment of looking at the eyes, Aldamon pointed to the left one. "Go through here, you can escape from this place."  
  
"Th...Thank you." Nefertimon said as she slowly climbed through the eye. "What about you?"  
  
Aldamon just smiled. "Let's just say I have got a score to settle."  
  
Before Nefertimon could reply, she vanished along with the eye as Aldamon leapt through the right one and vanished along with it too.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Curses!!!" ShadowMercurymon yelled out in fury as he arrived in the Metal sphere. "Curse those spirits! Now what am I going to do!?"  
  
A single drop of brown substance fall in front of ShadowMercurymon's feet. The evil Metal Warrior looked up and smiled.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. The fun has just begun." He smirked.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Everyone outside was cheering for Aldamon's arrival and thankful that Nefertimon was aokay. Chatsuramon turned to a couple of Kyubimons. "We must help Nefertimon. Find something that will heal her up, pronto!"  
  
The two Kyubimon nodded and ran back into the village. Inumon scratched his head as the Light sphere glowed yellow, along with the other 8 spheres. "Why isn't Aldamon coming out?"  
  
"He has one final challange left." Zoe said, pointing to the Metal sphere.   
  
"Do you think its ShadowMercurymon who is the guardian?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Only Aldamon have the answer." Koji said, smirking.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Aldamon arrived inside the Metal sphere. The area is just made of metal. Floor, metal. Walls, metal, roof, metal. Everything, you guessed it, metal.  
  
"All right, metal boy! Where are ya?!" Aldamon yelled out. "Ready to go down?!"  
  
ShadowMercurymon came out behind a jumble of metal that resembles a rock and smiled. "Art thou foolish enough to follow me?"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Aldamon yelled out, pointing to the Metal warrior. "I am ready to take you down, pal! Being as a Metal Guardian, you won't last 1 second against me!"  
  
"Oh really?" ShadowMercurymon asked, smirking. "What thou make thinks that thy warrior in front of you is the guardian of this sphere."  
  
Aldamon was taken aback. "Your...Your not!? Your not the guardian?! Then, who is?!" Then, a drop of the same brown substance dripped in front of him. "Whoa! What was THAT?!"  
  
"Something I call 'acidic metal'." ShadowMercurymon said, smiling. "It helps a Digimon to Digivolve into robotic-like Digimon."  
  
"Acidic metal!?" Aldamon asked, looking at the brown substance. "Good grief. Where is the REAL guardian of this sphere?!"  
  
"All I can say is, follow the drip." ShadowMercurymon laughed.  
  
"Follow the drip?" Aldamon said, confused. He lifted his head to the ceiling and gasped. There, hanging from the top, was a familiar demon dragon. Most of his body is metallic, both of his arms are robotic, with parts that look like they're packing serious weaponry. Half his face is covered in robotic parts, even his four eyes, and his wings are cybernetic as well. Apart that half of his flesh face is black, most of his body is silver. "Is that Devidramon?!"  
  
"Yes and no." ShadowMercurymon said, smirking. "Let me introduce to you the Guardian of the Metal Sphere! METALDEVIDRAMON!!!"  
  
"MetalDevidramon?!" Aldamon gasped.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:MetalDevidramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Metal Demon Dragon Digimon  
ATTACKS:Crimson Metal Claw, Dra-Storm Bomber, Red Eye Blast  
  
(Agumon) The true Digivolved form of Devidramon. He is really strong and can scratch the armour of a Mega Digimon. His Crimson Metal Claw is deadly, too deadly.  
  
*************************  
  
"Now, MetalDevidramon. You have slept too long." ShadowMercurymon said, smiling. "AWAKE!!!"  
  
The huge metal dragon opened his 4 glowing red eyes before he gave out an ear-splitting roar and flew towards Aldamon, landing in front of him. "Intruder! Must destroy!!!"  
  
"Do it then." ShadowMercurymon said as he turned around, waving and walking away. "Have fun now, you two. Bye bye." And he vanished.  
  
Aldamon clutched his fists and stared at the huge Digimon. "All right. I'm not afriad of you! Bring it on, buddy!"  
  
MetalDevidramon just stared at Aldamon before his four eyes glowed a bright red and fired off a powerful laser. "Red Eye Blast!!!"  
  
"Whoa!" Aldamon gasped as the 4 red lasers struck the metallic ground, causing a gaping hole to take its place. "That was too close! Guess this dude is more deadlier than Mercurymon! No matter, I will not fall to you! Atomic Inferno!!!"  
  
Countless fireballs was fired from Aldamon but, the massive MetalDevidramon simply swiped them away with his metal hand. "Pathetic! It's my turn now." Then, missles popped out of his arms and the moment he called out his attack, the missles fired. "Dra-Storm Bomber!!!"  
  
"Whoa! Yike! Argh!" Aldamon screamed out as he tired to duck from the missle attack but, he was blown back by the huge shockwave of the exploding missles. Aldamon slowly got up and gritted his teeth at MetalDevidramon. "Hes strong. I must find a way to defeat him!"  
  
"Eleminate Warrior." MetalDevidramon said as he raised his arms into the air and slashed them together, creating a red X-shaped shockwave. "Crimson Metal Claw!!!"  
  
The moment it struck Aldamon, a huge explosion occured. MetalDevidramon had a grin on his face. "Eleminate Warrior. Completed."  
  
Unknowing to MetalDevidramon, Aldamon quickly stepped backwards and the Crimson Metal Claw struck the ground, causing an explosion. The Advance Warrior of Flame had to be quick. While hiding behind the smoke caused by the explosion,he created a small fireball in his hands before raising it into the air to make it bigger until its the size of WarGreymon's completed Terra Force. "Solar Wind Destroyer!!!"  
  
"What the....?" MetalDevidramon gasped as a huge fireball engulfed him in great chunks of pain. "ARGH!!! WHAT IS THIS!?!?"  
  
With a war cry, Aldamon leapt up from the smoke, holding his fist back as it was engulfed in flames and struck it forcefully into MetalDevidramon's chest, HARD!!! "YAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"  
  
With a cry of pain, the chest upon MetalDevidramon cracked and shattered into pieces. Then, Digi-code came out. "How...How can I lose!?"  
  
"Maybe because you were newly Digivolved while I had experience in this form." Aldamon said, hovering in front of MetalDevidramon. "Who knows. All I know is that it is time for your soul to be purified. Digi-code SCAN!!!"  
  
MetalDevidramon screamed and vanished into a Digi-egg before flying away while his Digi-code went into Aldamon's D-Tector.  
  
"It is over." Aldamon said.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The final sphere of BlackSakkukumon glowed to yellow and Aldamon flew out. "Boy, am I glad to get out of that atom-freak thing."  
  
"Yay! Aldamon did it! He won!! He won!!!" Patamon yelled, dancing around in the sky.  
  
Veemon danced along with Patamon. "Yeah!!! He was great!!!"  
  
Huskymon smirked as she placed a warm wet towel on the tired Nefetimon. "10 spheres and all 5 Digidestined are out. I'm so glad its over."  
  
Koji turned to JP. "Keep an eye on BlackSakkukumon. I have a feeling its not over yet."  
  
"You got it." JP said, nodding.  
  
Aldamon landed and devolved back to Takuya, sighing as Tommy and Zoe hugged him. "Boy, I'm glad this is over."  
  
"Your not the only one." Inumon said, smiling.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Nearby, Makuramon smirked and almost started to laugh. "This fight isn't over yet! In fact, the battle has just begun, my foolish friends. The Powers of Evil WILL kill you!!! Just wait and see, you brats. We WILL eleminate YOU!"  
  
With that, he sat down and started to wait...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) All guardians have been defeated and Takuya and his friends are free. But, what did Makuramon meant? What is going to happen next? Stay tune to the next chapter!  
  
That ends the battle inside BlackSakkukumon and this story isn't over yet.  
  
Tai: Thats a shame. I think Takuya and the others need some rest from all this battling.  
  
The original attack of my most famous Digimon, MetalDevidramon, was Red Laser. AnT changed it to Red Eye Blast, which is a cooler name. I would also like to thank him for adding MetalDevidramon the third attack. Best addition to him.  
  
Mimi: Can you finish this now? I am so bored here.  
  
Palmon: Mimi.  
  
*Sigh* I wonder how AnT lives with them?  
  
Kari: Only he knows the answer. Boy, Nefertimon huh? Never knew that.  
  
Gatomon: At least the mystery solved since Episode 12 has been solved. Who was the Holy Beast Digimon that was kidnapped from Holy Cathedral?  
  
Matt: So, whats next?  
  
For me, some rest. For you guys, some rest. For the readers, cliffhangers. Who knows. All I know is this. Has Kazu and Kenta safe yet?  
  
Takato: Yep. They have dressed up as a Miltank and are now hiding from Ash and Pikachu.  
  
Terriermon: Good thing they didn't dressed up during the Tauros/Miltank mating season. *Rolls on the floor, laughing like a looney* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lopmon: *Sigh* Weirdo.  
  
And now, this chapter comes to an ending. So long till 36. Don't forget the reviews. Bye. 


	36. The Power of BlackSakkukumon! The Ultima...

(Guardromon) With 2 Spheres left in BlackSakkukumon, Agunimon entered the Sphere of Light where the missing Holy Beast of Holy Cathedral was being held under the effects of the Hypno Seed, Nefertimon. ShadowMercurymon came along, announcing to Agunimon that he has placed a gadjet on Nefertimon that allows her to use the attacks from the Fallen Angel, ShadowSeraphimon. Even when Agunimon and BurningGreymon fell, Aldamon rises up from the flames and freed Nefertimon from the spell upon her mind. As Nefertimon left the sphere to go outside where the others were waiting, Aldamon faced against the final Guardian of the Sphere, MetalDevidramon of the Metal kind. Though, in the end, Aldamon won. But, according to Makuramon, the battle has just begun.  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 36:The Power of BlackSakkukumon! The Ultimate Weakness!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since her review in Chapter 30, Foxen Angel requested that her Digimon, Finchmon, should appear. Finally, it will. She also requested it that Finchmon should be Hawkmon's girlfriend. What do you think, birdy?  
  
Hawkmon: *Blushing red* Can we change the subject!?  
  
Yolei: *Grinning* Hawkmon, are you blushing.  
  
Hawkmon: No! No! I just covered myself with red paint, Yolei. Thats all.  
  
Yolei: I don't think you did that, Hawkmon. In fact, even if you did, you will be blushing OVER the stuff you painted with yourself with.  
  
Hawkmon: Oh bother...  
  
Anyway, the Hawkmon in this story will also have the ablility to Digivolve. But, only up to the Champion level. Just like he mentioned last chapter and in Chapter 32.   
  
Davis: But, he went into Silphymon! Doesn't he need to DNA with Gatomon?  
  
I mentioned this BEFORE, way back in 15 when ExVeemon Digivolved into Paildramon! Paildramon and Silphymon are the true Ultimate forms for Veemon and Hawkmon. DNA Digivolve is just something you guys need to reach the Ultimate level in Season 2 since you guys aren't carrying tags and crests anymore.   
  
Cody: So, does that mean Shakkoumon is Armadilliomon's Ultimate form?  
  
Ahuh. Angewomon is still Gatomon's Ultimate form while the same goes for MagnaAngemon that Digivolved from Angemon. Ken, you can tell us who Wormmon's Ultimate form is.  
  
Ken: Well, I have a crest of Kindness. If I have a tag, Wormmon could Digivolve to his Ultimate form called DinoBeemon. And even if ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolved with each other with Stingmon being as the main Digivolve power source, it still be DinoBeemon.  
  
Davis: That still doesn't tell me WHY Hawkmon went into Silphymon if he can just Digivolve to Champion! Tell me! Tell me!  
  
TK: Davis... Read Chapter 35 again. The answer is in there.  
  
Davis: What?! *Reads 25* Don't see it.  
  
TK: Thats 25. I said, 35!  
  
Davis: Oh... Sorry, TA.  
  
TK: Thats T... Oh, forget it.  
  
Davis: *Reads 35* Ah, I understand now. What was the point of mentioning it in that chapter anyway, dude?  
  
Because it will be important in future chapters like the Hypno Seed was. Now, lets start this story shall we?  
  
Yolei: Yeah. *Gives out an evil grin* I want to see Hawkmon's lover.  
  
Hawkmon: *Gulp* I'm going to hate my life now.  
  
Okay, on with the show!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Suicune Village, home to the Holy Cathedral that surports Lord Granasmon that defeated the evil Valmarmon long ago. Days ago, a brother of Divinemon called Panzerdramon found a injured Digimon called Raidramon and brought him to Holy Cathedral in order to heal him up. This is the same Raidramon who is not only the leader of the destroyed Dragon Village, but also the older brother of Veemon, the young Digimon who is at Howling Mountains with the Digidestined, chosen by Lady Ophanimon to use the Spirits of the Ancient Warriors.  
  
Raidramon was recovering fast from his injuries and wondered if Veemon was all right. His hopes were answered when he learned from Angedramon's return from Howling Mountain that Veemon is alive and is now with the Digidestined who carry the Legendary Spirits. Now, Raidramon hopes of going to Howling Mountain to see his younger brother.   
  
And today, he finally get his chance to go to Howling Mountain. Raidramon was walking through the corridor and was about to pass the room where the holy priest of Holy Cathedral lives in, His Holiness Zera, when he heard a couple of voice mentioning Howling Mountain.  
  
Usually, Raidramon doesn't snoop and listen onto other people's conversation but, he is desperate to see how Veemon is doing. Especially when he somehow found out that Veemon has the ability to Digivolve to the Ultimate level.  
  
The Armour Digimon poked his head into the room and saw Zera talking to the High Priestess Velene, a young female Vulpix hybird that was chosen to lead the Holy Cathedral Knights that was made of Knightmon and Gallantmon. There was something Velene was carrying, a young baby Vulpix. Turns out that Velene was married to a male Espeon hybrid called Espa and they have a baby son.  
  
"Your Holiness Zera, what about Howling Mountain?" Velene asked, stroking her son's head while he cooed. "I thought the Digidestined have everything under control."  
  
Zera chuckled at the baby's cooing and then frowned at Velene. "No, Velene. Sadly, no. Lady Angedramon and her Angemon only told us some good news like Raidramon learning that his brother is still alive. In privacy, I talked to Angedramon and she gave me bad news."  
  
"Like what?" Velene asked.  
  
"I remember the name of the Digimon that the Great Angels banished long ago." Zera said, sighing. "His name is Daemon."  
  
Velene gasped. "Daemon!?"  
  
"Yes. And he is the one who is planning to revive Valmarmon." Zera groaned. "And already he was able to steal 3 pieces from Takuya and his friends."  
  
"Does that mean Daemon is winning?!" Velene asked, fearfully.  
  
Zera sighed. "No. They still have the Wings. Right now, I'm wondering if we can do anything to help Takuya and the others."  
  
"Any ideas?" Velene asked as she hoisted her son onto her shoulder, letting her son see Raidramon's head through the door.  
  
"No. I haven't got a clue." Zera said, sighing.  
  
Zera and Velene were both silent until Velene's son cooed and pointed to where Raidramon was. Velene and Zera turned their attention to the door where Raidramon gulped under his breath.  
  
"Ah nuts." Raidramon muttered under his breath. "I've been caught..."  
  
"Whos there?!" Velene said, on the defence.  
  
Zera smiled, knowing who it could be. "Come on in, Raidramon."  
  
"Raidramon!?" Velene said, in shock.  
  
Raidramon slowly opened the door and walked in. "Hi, Your Holiness. H...How did you know it was me when I was hiding outside?"  
  
"Because everyone in Holy Cathedral haven't got a relative living in Howling Mountain except you." Zera said, smiling at Raidramon's nervousness. "I bet you want to do something for us so you can get to the place in order to see Veemon."  
  
Raidramon blushed. "Yeah... Thats right."  
  
Zera nodded. "I understand you are desperate to see Veemon again, Raidramon. But, if he was able to go into his Ultimate form, he must be stronger now. I know someday, you two will see each other again."  
  
But, I wish to see Veemon now!" Raidramon sighed. "I miss him deeply."  
  
"Maybe there is a way." Zera said, thoughtfully. "Wasn't Dragon Village far away from Holy Cathedral? About 100 miles?"  
  
"Yeah. Since I trained and made myself strong, I was able to travel 95 miles." Raidramon said, blinking in confusion. "Why?"  
  
"Raidramon, I'm going to ask you a favour." Zera said, getting out of his seat and looking through the window. "I need you to take a message to the Digidestined. There is something very important that Takuya and the others need to know."  
  
"I hate to ask this, Your Holiness. But, why not get Panzerdramon to take the message?" Velene asked, trying to keep a strong but, gentle grip on her squirming son.   
  
"Panzerdramon isn't here anymore. He left this morning to check on Sundramon back at the ancient temple they are guarding." Zera said as he sat down at his desk and started to write something on a piece of paper. "So, are you up to the challange, Raidramon?"  
  
"Am I!? You bet!" Raidramon said, happily.  
  
Velene giggled at Raidramon's lit up face. "You know, you look cute when you are happy."  
  
Raidramon blushed and sweatdropped when he heard Velene said that and smiled sheepishly. "T...T....T....T....T....T....Thank you....."  
  
"Careful now, Velene." Zera said, chuckling along with Velene. "Your married, remember. What would your husband say if he learned that you were trying to flirt Raidramon here?"  
  
"Oh, not much." Velene said, smiling. "Although, Espa will just pick him up with his Psychic powers and toss him away like he did to the other guys that tried to flirt with me."  
  
Raidramon's sweatdrop got bigger and gulped. "Today, I have learned something very important."  
  
"Whats that?" Zera asked.  
  
"I learned that women are very, VERY dangerous." Raidramon said, glaring at Velene.  
  
Zera and Velene laughed at the embrassed Raidramon while Velene's son cooed and giggled.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, back at Howling Mountain. Takuya finally escaped from BlackSakkukumon's prison and freed Nefertimon from the hypnotic spell that was placed on her. Whilst everyone was celebrating, Bokomon was reviewing the Digimon that guarded the 10 spheres.  
  
"Right. Lets see here." Bokomon said, writing down some info in his book. "JP has defeated Triceramon of Earth and Puppetmon of Wood. Tommy defeated Majiramon of Flame and Zoe defeated WaruSeadramon of Water. Koji defeated the possessed Silphymon of Wind and drove LadyDevimon of Darkness away."  
  
"Whats possessed?" Neemon asked.  
  
"Takuya dealt with Sinduramon of Thunder, IceDevidramon of Ice, the possessed Nefertimon of Light and MetalDevidramon of Metal." Bokomon continued, ignoring Neemon. "Intresting, very intresting."  
  
"What shall we do about BlackSakkukumon?" Tommy asked. "Knowing him, he could attack us like the original Sakkukumon did."  
  
Datamon walked beside Tommy, placing his hand on his shoulder. "No worries, kiddo. If you have defeated him once, you will beat him again."  
  
"I agree." Hawkmon said. "I'm sure you will overcome this ruffian once again."  
  
"Hawkmon!!!" Came a voice. Everyone looked up to see a finch-like bird Digimon came flying down to Hawmon. The finch-like bird was a female and her feathers was entirly pink with mango orange patches on her cheeks, sliver markings on her chest, a cute red beak, one tail feather that has blue and pink stripes. She also has a gold cresent moon mark on her forehead and blue eyes like Renamon. She also has black markings that connect her eyes all the way down to where her beak ends. "There you are! I was so worried about you."  
  
Hawkmon smiled. "No worries, my dear. I'm all right thanks to this young boy here." He pointed his wing to the blushing Koji.  
  
"Thats good." The bird Digimon said, sighing.  
  
"Wow. A Biyomon." Neemon said.  
  
The bird Digimon glared at Neemon. "I'm not a Biyomon. I'm Finchmon."  
  
"A Biyomon." Neemon corrected.  
  
"Finchmon!" Finchmon corrected.  
  
"Biyomon!"  
  
"Finchmon!"  
  
"Biyomon!"  
  
"Finchmon!"  
  
"Biyomon!"  
  
"Finc... Oh, forget it. Fine, my name is Biyomon. Happy?!" Finchmon asked, giving up with Neemon's arguement. You can understand her fustration.  
  
Neemon shook his head. "No, your not a Biyomon. You don't look like her."  
  
Finchmon stared at Neemon before turning to the sniggering Hawkmon. "By any chances that is a Neemon I heard about?"  
  
"Yes, my dear." Hawkmon said, laughing.  
  
"Go figure." Finchmon said, sighing.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Finchmon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Data.  
Bird Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Garnet Tornado, Kazeku Cutter  
  
(Yolei) Finchmon are kind and lovely Digimon. They may look small but, their attacks are enough to cut a Champion Digimon in half! Her Pidgeotto Gust-like attack is Garnet Tornado, her special move. This Finchmon is Hawkmon's lover. *Evil grin*  
  
(Hawkmon) *Blushes* Yolei!!!  
  
(Yolei) She is also mature, loves sweets and has a pure heart. She will protect the ones she really loves. Like Hawkmon.  
  
(Hawkmon) Thats it, I'm out of here.  
  
(Yolei) *Giggle* Ain't he cute?  
  
**************************  
  
"So, is this your girlfriend?" Koji asked, smiling.  
  
Hawkmon nodded, blushing a small red. "Yes. We were living peacefully until that nasty ShadowHuskymon attacked us and placed a Hypno Seed in my Digivolving Digi-code."  
  
"That's rough." JP said. "Be glad that Koji here took that annoying black object out of ya."  
  
"What about you, Nefertimon? How did the Digi-code entered your body?" Huskymon asked.  
  
Nefertimon sighed. "I was searching for some food to feed the young Digimon when ShadowMercurymon came out of nowhere and reflected my Cat's Eye Beam move back to me, increasing its power that was enough to drive my Digi-code out!"  
  
"He must have done this while we were at Holy Cathedral." Zoe said.  
  
"Yeah. After all, Velene DID reported Nefertimon's disapperance when we were about to leave Holy Cathedral." Takuya said before turning his attention to BlackSakkukumon. "Man, when is that annoying Shakesphere voice coming back!?"  
  
"Must take months." Inumon said, sighing. "Come on, lets get back to the village. This atom statue might still be here when we come back."  
  
"Hes right, Takuya. And remember, Sakkukumon came alive when you defeated Mercurymon and taken his Spirit away. ShadowMercurymon is still alive and he is roaming around inside BlackSakkukumon. So, don't worry." Tommy said, smiling.  
  
"Okay. Lets get back, Chatsuramon. I need a rest." Takuya said, sighing.   
  
Chatsuramon chuckled. "After all the battles you had in there, no wonder."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Somewhere in BlackSakkukumon, the evil ShadowMercurymon stood in darkness where a lot of square blocks of Digi-code hovered above him.  
  
"Art thou foolish Digidestined thinks that my plans are defeated?" ShadowMercurymon smirked. "Thou should think again. We villains always carry a back-up plan. And this time, I'm going to win and make no mistakes like Sakkukumon did."  
  
With a wave of his hand the Digi-code blocks entered into the walls and as they entered, images of familiar Digimon appeared in each of them. Herodramon, Catramon, Cerberumon, MazonFoxmon, Kuzaimon, MetalRyujinmon, Kumbhiramon, Paildramon, Chatsuramon, a lot. Except the Legendary Warriors for some reason.   
  
When all the blocks were gone, ShadowMercurymon started to grow big. "And thus, their defeat is near and Valmarmon will be reborn!!!"  
  
He grew bigger and bigger. Before his head could touch the roof, he vanished. Leaving behind an echo voice saying... "SHADOWMERCURYMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! BLACKSAKKUKUMON!!!"  
  
------------------------  
  
Outside, everyone turned their attentions back to BlackSakkukumon, who's head started to glow.  
  
Takuya and the Digidestined stood in defensive positions, holding their D-Tectors out while the Digimon were confused.  
  
"Wha... What was that?!" Jaguarmon gasped.  
  
Tommy sighed. "I guess I was wrong about what I said about BlackSakkukumon."  
  
"It's ShadowMercurymon becoming one with this huge creature!" Kouchi said, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Is that bad?" Finchmon asked.  
  
On the sphere were MetalDevidramon once stood, a huge blue lips appeared, grinning with big teeth upon BlackSakkukumon. "Oh yes, my poor victims. It is very, VERY bad! For YOU!!! Hahahaha!!!!"  
  
"My, what big lips he has." Kumbhiramon gulped.  
  
"All right, BlackSakkukumon!!!" Takuya said. "We are ready for ya!"  
  
The smile on BlackSakkukumon widen with a grin and said. "Art thou foolish to face ME! I have a plan that shall defeat you all!"  
  
"Oh really? Guess we have to use the same plan we used against the original Sakkukumon." Zoe said, smiling. "Combinding our attacks!"  
  
"Try it. I'm sure it will work against me." BlackSakkukumon said, smirking.  
  
"Get him, you guys!" Kuzaimon called out. "Bring the jerk down!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE NOW!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!!" "ALDAMON!!!" "BEOWOLFMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" "KUMAMON!!!" "LOWEMON!!!" "KAZEMON!!!" "BEETLEMON!!!"  
  
"Its end here NOW!!!" Aldamon said as the gaunlets on his arms opened up. "BlackSakkukumon, say goodbye to your Spirit! Atomic Inferno!!!" With that, he fired off countless fireballs  
  
"Frozen Hunter!!!" Beowolfmon announced, summoning a wolf made of light from his sword.  
  
"Blizzard Blaster!!!" Kumamon fired small snowballs from the backpack blaster.  
  
"Hurricane Wave!!!" Kazemon threw small twisting wind from her finger tips.  
  
"Shadow Meteor!!!" Lowemon roared out, firing a blast of dark energy from the lion's mouth.  
  
"Thunder Fist!!!" Beetlemon called out, throwing his fist on the ground and summonded a blast of electricity from his fingers.  
  
BlackSakkukumon laughed as he changed his shape into a cluster of balls and held one of them towards the combined attacks of the Legendary Warriors. "I know about the real Beast Warrior's failure. So, here is my back-up plan against your plan! Star Laser!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Divinemon yelled out.  
  
The 6 attacks struck the sphere and after it did, a star shape appeared on the purple eyeball and fired a star-shaped laser.  
  
"Whoa! Watch out!" Beetlemon said as he and the others leapt out of the way so the Star Laser can miss him. When it was over, Beetlemon grunted. "Guess BlackSakkukumon has got some new attacks that will make sure Aldamon's old plan won't work."  
  
"Yeah, your right!" Kazemon said. "But, where have I heard Star Laser before."  
  
"I will tell you why!" Divinemon said, making everyone turn around to look at him. "Star Laser is one of the attacks of my Ultimate form, Herodramon."  
  
"What?! How did he know that attack?! You weren't inside BlackSakkukumon. To copy the attacks, he needs to scan them while the Digimon is inside!" Bokomon said.  
  
Everyone looked up at BlackSakkukumon when he started to laugh again. "Wrong, you pipsqueak! That was the original Sakkukumon's plan. This plan of mine required a perfect timing."  
  
"Erm, what does he mean by that?" Neemon asked.  
  
"No idea." Bokomon said, sighing.  
  
Finchmon gulped. "Whats next?"  
  
"Well. Maybe you can reconise this attack." BlackSakkukumon said, laughing as he pointed another sphere to the group. "Do you know this one? Desperato Blaster!!!"  
  
"No way!!!" Veemon gasped as Aldamon and the Warriors jumped out of the way from thousands of small energy bullets. "That's Paildramon's move!"  
  
BlackSakkukumon turned around again and fired off a blast of a glowing claw. "Atomic Claw!!!"  
  
"Watch out!" Ryumon called out. "Thats MetalRyujinmon's special attack!!!"  
  
Beowolfmon knocked the claw away with his sword. "I'm on it!"  
  
"Sakuya Mahou!!!" BlackSakkukumon said, firing off a blast of pink energy with pink petals around it. It struck Kumamon in the chest and was grabbed by Kuzaimon. "Hahaha! I am stronger now!"  
  
"Kumamon! Are ya okay?!" Kuzaimon asked.  
  
Kumamon groaned and rubbed his chest. "Yeah. Thanks, Kuzaimon."  
  
"No problem." Kuzaimon giggled before glaring at BlackSakkukumon. "That was impossible! Sakuya Mahou?! Thats MY attack, you copy-freak!"  
  
"BlackSakkukumon! How did you know those attacks?!" Aldamon asked out loud.  
  
"Simple. I copied the attacks of your Digimon friends in their highest forms when they were battling." BlackSakkukumon said, smiling. "For example, when Herodramon first appeared to fight against Yamidramon, I copied the data and placed them in a block of Digi-code."  
  
"So, which means he got all the attacks of our friends!" Lowemon said, lowering his eyes. "Who knows what attack he is going to fire next!"  
  
"Face it! Your finished!" BlackSakkukumon laughed.  
  
Beowolfmon growled and noticed something. He turned to Aldamon and whispered. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"  
  
Aldamon nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I see our winning ticket." He turned around to the Digimon and yelled out. "Digivolve to your highest forms! We have an idea of how we can win!"  
  
"Are you sure?!" Kitsumon asked. "He knows all of our moves!"  
  
"Just trust me!" Aldamon said, turning his gaze back to BlackSakkukumon. "You will see!"  
  
"Okay!" Veemon said, nodding. "Let's do it!"  
  
"I will start off!" Hawkmon said as Digi-code covered his body. "Hawkmon Digivolve to...... AQUILAMON!!!" In Hawkmon's place was a huge red bird with huge horns on his head. "I'm ready to bring this guy down!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Aquilamon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Data.  
Bird Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Grand Horn, Blast Rings  
  
(Hawkmon) My dear old Champion form, Aquilamon. He is fast and his special attack is the Grand Horn move that will knock him enemy to the ground.  
  
**************************  
  
Inumon nodded and turned to Labramon, Huskymon, Divinemon, Kitsumon, Jaguarmon and Veemon. "Let's Digivolve and join the fun!"  
  
"Right!" They said together.  
  
"Inumon/Veemon/Huskymon Digivolve to.... HELLINUMON/EXVEEMON/MALAMUTMON!!! Digivolve to.... INFERNOINUMON/PAILDRAMON/MALAMUTWOMON!!!"  
  
"Divinemon/Kitsumon/Labramon/Jaguarmon Digivolve to... LIGHTMON/NINJAFOXMON/SHISAMON/SABERJAGUARMON!!! Digivolve to... HERODRAMON/MAZONFOXMON/CERBERUMON/CATRAMON!!!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Daemon chuckled as he watched BlackSakkukumon's plan in action in his throne back at his castle. "Ah, ShadowMercurymon. I sure hope your plan is going to work. With all those information about the Digimon attacks in there, I hope you won't lose from Information Overload!" And with that, he laughed as he continued watching through the crystal ball.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Hahahaha!!!" BlackSakkukumon laughed. "Art thou foolish Digimon think that I will fall to some measly Digimon!? Ha, thou must be kidding me."  
  
"I will start things off!" Finchmon said, flying above. "This huge ball of iron doesn't know my moves! So.... Garnet Tornado!" She flapped her wings fast and a huge whirlwind was thrown towards BlackSakkukumon. "Get rid of that, creep!"  
  
"Thou thinks I can." BlackSakkukmon laughed as he opened his mouth to fire off a blast of pink rings. "Blast Rings!!!"  
  
"Huh!?" Finchmon gasped as her whirlwind move was blown away. "That was one of Aquilamon's moves! How did you know that one?! He only joined up with the gang NOW!"  
  
"I think I know why!" Aquilamon said. "I must have lended him some of my data when I was under his control!"  
  
"Oh... that explains everything..." Finchmon said, flying down to the ground.  
  
BlackSakkukumon continued his evil laugh and fired off green flames. "Emerald Blaze!!!"  
  
"Hey, let me show you the REAL power of that move!" Cerberumon said, opening his mouth of fire off his attack. "Emerald Blaze!!!"  
  
"Star Laser!!!" BlackSakkukumon called out.  
  
"Howl of the Heavens!" Chatsuramon howled out, causing a shockwave of air to block the Star Laser away. "Give up!"  
  
"Hahahaha!!!" BlackSakkukumon laughed as he started to glow. "No thank you. Before thy powerful warrior in front of you shall win, I will thank thee Rat Deva for his attack!"  
  
"My attack!?" Kumbhiramon asked out loud. "You mean...?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct. Deva Clone!!!" And then, there were 6 BlackSakkukumon.  
  
Kumamon groaned. "Perfect! We hardly beat Sakkukumon now, there are 6 of them!"  
  
"Aurora Thunder!!!" The 6 BlackSakkukumon called out as a colourful lightning-bolt struck the ground in front of them.  
  
Malamutwomon picked herself up and grunted. "This is unfair! We can't defeat him!"  
  
"Oh yes we can!" Aldamon said. "He will lose, I can assure you!"  
  
"Art thou foolish! Thy can't win, I am too powerful!" BlackSakkukumon laughed.  
  
Catramon grinned. "Bet ya don't know this move!" She then relaised 6 images of herself that was created by electricity and watched as each image of herself hissed and howled as they attacked the BlackSakkukumon. "Supreme Thunder Dragon!!!"  
  
One by one, the cloned BlackSakkukumon were gone until the real one was left behind. The 6th Supreme Thunder Dragon flew towards the real BlackSakkukumon but, the dark Beast Metal Digimon fired off a flaming tornado. "Inferno Tornado!"  
  
"My move! How dare he!" InfernoInumon said, growling as the attack blew Catramon's move away. "Aldamon, we need to finish him now!"  
  
"Keep fighting!" Beowolfmon said. "It won't be long now!"  
  
"Treasure Bow!" Pajiramon said as she fired off arrows from her bow.  
  
Vajramon created an x-energy slash from his blades. "Deva Blade!"  
  
"Fox Ring!" BlackSakkukumon said as he created a ring of blue flame and made the attacks of Pajiramon and Vajramon combind together, causing a small explosion. "Any more?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm gonna make sure you are not coping anymore attacks!" MazonFoxmon said as she threw a small blue orb towards BlackSakkukumon. "Crystal Fox Trap!"  
  
"Deva Clone!" BlackSakkukumon said as he created a clone of himself where it was caught in a huge crystal before it vanished along with the clone. "Try again."  
  
"No way..." MazonFoxmon said, gasping. "He is good!"  
  
Antylamon sighed. "Me and Gigachumon can't attack! We use physical moves and he will sended it back at us with Herodramon's Star Laser."  
  
"I bet he only uses special moves. Not physical moves like my Giga Kick." Gigachumon said thoughtfully. "I mean, how can he use that move without any legs?!"  
  
"We can imagine it." Neemon suggested.  
  
Bokomon gave Neemon a pants slap. "Oh shut up."  
  
"Art thou finished?!" BlackSakkukumon asked. "Ready to fall on thy knees in despair?!"  
  
Paildramon roared in rage. "We will never give up!"  
  
"Get ready you guys. I thinks it time!" Beowolfmon said.  
  
"Time for what?" Lowemon asked. "What is this, Koji?"  
  
"Hey, you tangle meatball!" Aldamon called out. "Why not attack me! Come on, I dare ya!"  
  
"Aldamon! NO!" Beetlemon cried out with his eyes widen. "What are you doing?!"  
  
BlackSakkukumon smiled. "Very well. Art thou no 1 attack of Herodramon is at your service. Perpare to die, foolish warrior." One of his orbs glowed and fired off a yellow energy blast. "Time Dragon Slash!!!"  
  
"NO!!!" Herodramon gasped. "Aldamon! Your going to get killed! Aldamon!!!"  
  
Aldamon didn't move. Everyone, except Beowolfmon, were scared for their friend and were frozen in fear. BlackSakkukumon kept on laughing.  
  
"Hahahahaha!!!!! Its over!!!!!!!" Then, BlackSakkukumon screamed in pain as his body started to fizzle with electricity. "What!? What is this?! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" BlackSakkukumon quickly untangled himself into his original form and everyone saw that the Sphere of Darkness was glowing out of control. "Whats happening to me?!"  
  
Aldamon smirked as the Time Dragon Slash went away without hurting the Advance Warrior. "Me and Beowolfmon noticed something about your Sphere of Darkness before you turned yourself into a heap of metal balls."  
  
"Yeah. It seems that your Beast form took too much information about the Digimon's attack. And using the attacks all the time increased the pressure in your Darkness sphere where it is holding all the information about the Digimon."  
  
"In other words!" Aquilamon said, understanding what is happening. "BlackSakkukumon is now in something deadly to all computers!"  
  
"Information Overload!" Nefertimon said, smiling if she can move her lips.  
  
"No! No! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!" BlackSakkukumon cried out in fear and rage. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"I get it now!" Kuzaimon said, nodding her head. "You want us to attack him, increasing his confidence against him."  
  
"And also better not to tell us your plan because if we knew how we are going to beat him, BlackSakkukumon here will not let us succeed." MazonFoxmon said.  
  
"Right!" Aldamon said, nodding his head. "Okay, Beowolfmon! Ready?"  
  
"Yeah!" Beowolfmon said, as he summonded another wolf made of light from his sword. "Hey, atom boy! Watch out for my Frozen Hunter!!!"  
  
"ARGH!!!" BlackSakkukumon screamed as Beowolfmon's attack struck him in the Darkness orb. "Stop this! I order you! Stop it!"  
  
"Order THIS, you Hamlet creep!" Aldamon said, throwing a huge flaming ball towards BlackSakkukumon's Darkness sphere. "Solar Wind Destroyer!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" BlackSakkukumon yelled out as the huge fireball connected his Darkness sphere with an explosion, causing his Digi-code to come out. Along with the Dark Beast Spirit of Metal. "Leave it alone!!!"  
  
"Sorry. I don't think we want to go through this again." Aldamon said, taking his D-Tector out and scanned BlackSakkukumon's data. "Say goodnight! Digi-code SCAN!!!"  
  
BlackSakkukumon slowly reverted to ShadowMercurymon as the Beast Spirit went into Aldamon's D-Tector and vanished.   
  
"No... My Beast Spirit is gone..." ShadowMercurymon said under his breath before he gave out a mad grin. "You have won this time, Digidestined. But next time, we WILL get the Wings of Valmarmon off you! You will see!" With that, he held his mirrors up and vanished. "So long!"  
  
"The Wings of Valmarmon?!" Finchmon asked, blinking. "What does he mean by THAT?!"  
  
"Long story." Patamon said.  
  
Nefertimon chuckled. "I will be looking forward to hear it."  
  
"We better get some rest first." Aldamon said, lowering his eyes. "And we better not let our guard down. Valmarmon will never return!" With that, the Legendary Warriors and the Digivolved Digimon changed back into humans and Rookie Digimon before they followed Chatsuramon back into the Canine Village along with the rest of the Digimon.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
In a middle of a desert, Raidramon was looking at the map, to check where he was. But the only thing he knew is...  
  
"This map is useless! How in the world am I going to give that message from Zera to the Legendary Warriors if I even don't know where that Howling place is?" asked Raidramon with a sweatdrop as he was still looking at the map. He was on a journey to Howling Mountain to meet up with the Digidestined to give them the message from Zera, also to see his long lost brother, Veemon.  
  
"I should have asked to Zera or Angedramon where is that place." Said Raidramon, as he threw the map away. Then, he heards an explosion. He ran over to see what is going on and all he saw was two familiar Digimon. "A InfernoInumon anda Cerberumon?"  
  
The InfernoInumon was Inumon's big brother called Inferno. He was wearing a spiky collar and has a ring in his dog nose. The Cerberumon was the brother to Chatsuramon and Labramon called Berus. He is wearing a blue collar and the two heads on his shoulders have some sort of ruby on them.  
  
"Give up buddy?" Inferno asked.  
  
"No way, I will not let a winged mutt to defeat me. I maybe not a Deva like Chatsuramon but I want to prove him I can be stronger too and help him to protect the Howling Mountain." Beru said, growling and gritting his teeth.  
  
"Did he say, Howling Mountain?" Raidramon thought as he hid behind the rocks.  
  
"Too bad he didn't chose you to be the guardian, Berus. And I can say I'm a bit glad to know that my little brother, besides of having a girlfriend, is now the new Howling guardian. He sent me a Dragonite mail after you left home" Inferno said, grinning. "The sooner I defeat you, the sooner I will go home to pay a visit to my friends, my brother and, of course, his beautiful girlfriend." He was confused when Berus laughed. "What?!"  
  
"Labramon has a girlfriend as well. And I bet she is cuter than your brother's girlfriend." Berus said, smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah. Inumon did mention that in his letter. Said that Labramon's girlfriend is Mihiramon's sister, Jaguarmon."  
  
Berus sweatdropped. "Jaguarmon?! Mihiramon's sister?! She is a cat! I don't believe my brother." Then, he remembered who told him. "I can't believe I fall for that. I am talking to my rival here. I'm gonna make you pay."  
  
"Bring it on, my friend." Inferno said, smirking.  
  
Raidramon turns to us, sweatdropping. "If those two are good friends. I hate to see what good enemies are. Oy..."  
  
Inferno's ears pricked up as he heard Raidramon mumbling. He turned to the rocks and whispered to Berus. "We have company."  
  
"Huh?" Berus asked, turning his attention to the rocks and nodded. "I got ya."  
  
"Fire Howl!!!" "Emerald Blaze!!!" "STOP!!!"  
  
Inferno and Berus were surprised that a Raidramon leapt out of the rocks. "Listen, are you two wackos really from Howling Mountain?"  
  
"Yes." Inferno and Berus said, together. They missed out when Raidramon called them 'wackos'.  
  
"Thats great! Listen to me! This is important!" Raidramon said. It took him an hour to explain to Inferno and Berus about his journey to Howling Mountain. When he was finished, the two Dog Digimon were shocked to learn that Daemon was at their island, preparing to revive Valmarmon.  
  
"We need to get to the Howling Mountain fast as we can! This message Zera gave me might be important for Ophanimon's Digidestined! If we give them this message, the Legendary Warriors might stop Daemon once and for all!" Raidramon said as Inferno and Berus nodded.  
  
"No one messes with our family and home place!" Berus said, brining a cell phone out of nowhere. "Let's head back to Howling Mountain, pronto!"  
  
Inferno raised an eyebrow at the cell phone Berus is holding. "Berus? Where did you get that Cell phone from?"   
  
"It's the Digital World, pal." Berus said before he said in the phone. "Oh, hello? Is this the Pidgeot Air line? We need a flight to the Howling Mountian, please."  
  
Raidramon could feel a massive sweatdrop, rolling down the side of his head. "Now I see and hear everything. Whats next?"  
  
Suddenly, there was a clash of thunder from the sky and it started to rain.  
  
"Me and my big mouth..." Raidramon muttered.  
  
(Yolei: It's the Digital World, pal...? Where have I heard that before?  
  
Hawkmon: Try Episode 20 when Labramon brought a telescope out of nowhere.  
  
Yolei: Good point)  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Makuramon was walking back to Daemon's castle with a grin on his face. "ShadowMercurymon has failed. But, no matter. With a new plan fresh in my mind, things are not as bad as they seem. Soon, Valmarmon WILL return! With Catramon on his side!" With that said, he gave out an evil monkey laugh before he continued his journey.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Huh! Does Makuramon really think he can make Catramon join his group? And will Raidramon be all right with the Digimon version of Joey and Tristan? Find out in the next chapter of Digimon Frontier:The Revival of Valmarmon!  
  
The 36th chapter is done, along with the BlackSakkukumon saga!  
  
Kari: So, what now?  
  
Preview of the next chapter. All I can say is that one of the Digimon shall go to their true Mega form! Which will be important to the future chapters I have planned.  
  
Henry: With that said and done. Hey, Terriermon. What have you learned about betting?  
  
Terriermon: All I can say is this, Henry. Some people bet on a jockey, I say give me a horse that can run in the mud!  
  
Matt: *Sweatdrop, clapping slowly, sarcastic voice* Oh, bravo.  
  
So, I hope Foxen Angel likes Finchmon in the story and I have to tell her that she might get fat in the next chapter if she doesn't stop eating my sweets!  
  
Sora: Its your fault for leaving the door open then.  
  
I locked it and gave you the key!  
  
Sora: And then, I gave it to Biyomon.... *Blinks* Oh no...  
  
Finchmon: Thats the advantage of being mistaken as a Biyomon, more sweets!  
  
Moving on. I hope I will see you the next chapter so, goodbye! And don't forget good reviews! Bye. 


	37. WarDevidramon's Deadly Power Attack! Meg...

(Guardromon) With the 10 Guardian Spheres done, Takuya and the Digidestined were free from BlackSakkukumon's prison. It wasn't long until ShadowMercurymon became BlackSakkukumon and attacked the Digidestined and their Digimon friends. Instead of using the Legenadary Warrior's attack, he used the attacks that belonged to the Ultimate Digimon. Everyone, except Aldamon and Beowolfmon, thought they were going to lose but, BlackSakkukumon lost when his sphere of Darkness was overloaded by too many data. Wasn't long when Aldamon blasted the Darkness sphere, scan the Digi-code and ShadowMercurymon escaped. Meanwhile, Raidramon was now making his journey to Howling Mountain to deliver a message to the Digidestined from Zera while also getting his chance to see Veemon again. And his troubles began when he met a couple of crazy Digimon...  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVIAL OF VALMARMON.  
Episode 37:WarDevidramon's Deadly Power Attack! Mega Digivolution of Imperialdramon!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Before I begin, I plan to finish this story with over 50 chapters. Just like the Digimon season. First season has 54, second has 50, third has 51 and the forth has 50. Adding that up, what do we get? Anyone?  
  
Davis: I got it! 19381852098.  
  
Oh, my poor head. That adds up to 205 Digimon episodes from all 4 season. Anyway, onto the next chapter of my season story. Unless anyone has anything to say?  
  
Finchmon: *Shuddering* I can't resist it.  
  
Hawkmon: Can't resist what?  
  
Finchmon: Sweets! I must have them! I can't resist! I can't resist it! I MUST HAVE SWEETS!!!  
  
Tai: Do not panic! I will help you with a bit of hypnosis.  
  
Izzy: And how are you going to do that?  
  
Tai: Easy. I just swing this pocket watch in front of her and she will be under my control.  
  
Sora: Tai, if you use that idea of yours, ALL of us will be asleep. From boredom!  
  
Kari: Why not use Gatomon's attack. Cat's Eye Hypnotism.  
  
Tai: Just watch me, will ya? *Swings the watch in front of Finchmon* Look at the watch deeply and watch it carefully. Stare at it, fall under its hypnotic power. How do you feel?  
  
Finchmon: Oh, I'm fine, Tai. Just fine. By the way, I think that watch of yours has stopped.  
  
Tai: What!? *Looks at pocket watch* Ah nuts. Looks like I have to rewind it.  
  
Matt: Nice try, Tai. But, hypnotising Finchmon to resist sweets doesn't sound like a bad idea.  
  
Tai: Yeah. Let's get Gatomon to help Finchmon since my hypnosis tatics didn't work.  
  
Ryo: Actually, Tai. It did.  
  
Tai: It did?!  
  
Ryo: Yep. Thanks to you. *Holds up a hypnotised Monodramon* I'm going to have a hard time trying to stop evil Digimon with a hypnotised Monodramon at my side. And I don't think everyone wants to see a Cyberdramon not doing anything when there is a powerful Digimon he would like to fight.  
  
Tai: *Gulp* Erm... look at the bright side. At least he is not doing anything naughty.  
  
Sora: *Groan* Stupid Tai.  
  
Okay. Gatomon, you will hypnotise Finchmon before waking Monodramon up. And now, let's start Episode 37 of Digimon Frontier:The Revival of Valmarmon.  
  
Tentomon: Hit it!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: OW!!! I hate it when he says that.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
It was 4 days after the Digidestined defeated ShadowMercurymon's Spirit, BlackSakkukumon...  
  
High in the blue skys was a plane that was made to look like a Pidgeot. Though, usually you sit inside a plane. This one doesn't. It requires you to strap yourself tight on the back of the metal Pidgeot and let the pilot fly to your destination.  
  
To Raidramon's point-of-view, he wasn't happy. So far, the only passangers are himself and two others. A Cerberumon called Berus and a InfernoInumon called Inferno. Their pilot was a male Meowth, steering the plane with ease.  
  
The reason he isn't happy. He is worried that the Meowth pilot almost crashed the Pidgeot plane into a mountain, TWICE! Berus and Inferno were cheering like a couple of children, pretending to be a ride and right now, he is trying to resist from shocking the two Ultimate Digimon WITHOUT shocking the plane.   
  
"I hate this..." Raidramon mumbled. "I really hate this."  
  
"Would the passangers please pay attention." The Meowth pilot said, speaking through a microphone. "We are now flying above Howling Mountain."  
  
"How can you tell? Are you going to miss ANOTHER mountain?" Raidramon asked, sarcasticly.  
  
The Meowth pilot chuckled. "Don't worry, sir. We are going to land safetly."  
  
"Oh, thank goodness." Raidramon said, sighing with relief. Feelings of joy were starting to reep into Raidramon's body as he is finally going to see his brother once again.  
  
As for Inferno and Berus... They weren't happy so, they pouted. "Aw."  
  
"All right, stand by to land." Meowth pilot said as he pulled up the metal Pidgeot's wings into the air and then.....  
  
The Pidgeot Plane dropped like a rock.....  
  
"WHAT THE !^$"^£!%& ARE YOU DOING?!!?!?" Raidramon cried out loud.  
  
"This is my landing mode." The Meowth pilot said, without any worry. "Don't worry. There is a 50% chances of landing safetly."  
  
"WHATS THE OTHER 50%?!!?!?" Raidramon cried out.  
  
The Meowth pilot shrugged. "Oh, chances we might be over a volcano or the bottomless pits of Granascliffs. No one can tell until we are nearer to the ground."  
  
Raidramon didn't say anything as his jaw dropped to the ground, huge sweatdrop and his eyes were now the size of a dot.   
  
And what about Berus and Inferno...?  
  
"YEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Berus yelled out, with a smile on his face.  
  
Inferno did some whooping. "THIS IS GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"We are doomed..." Raidramon said, meekly.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Standing near a huge lake called Vaporeon Lake was Pajiramon the Sheep Deva, Vajramon the Ox Deva and Antylamon the Rabbit Deva. They were talking about what has happened during the saga when Takuya and the Digidestined were battling inside BlackSakkukumon, along with some twists like Sinduramon and Majiramon were two of the 10 Sphere Guardians.   
  
"I can't believe Majiramon and Sinduramon..." Vajramon said, with regret in his voice. "When those two left with Makuramon and the 3 other Devas, I wondered where they gone to."  
  
"Now we know." Pajiramon said, sighing. "Makuramon has lead those guys into joining the forces with Daemon! For how long, I don't know."  
  
Antylamon had a quick think and nodded. "Maybe Makuramon hasn't joined Daemon's group. Maybe Sinduramon and Majiramon left Makuramon and joined Daemon in their free will."  
  
"Thats a good guess but, I hardly believe it would be true." Vajramon said. "Those two are loyal to Makuramon as we are loyal to Chatsuramon, His Holiness Zera and Lord Granasmon."  
  
"Hes right." Pajiramon agreed, nodding. "Though, at least Takuya and Tommy made sure that they will become good Devas again. Remember? They purified their souls inside BlackSakkukumon."  
  
"Yes. And we still have Makuramon out there. He is hot headed and very smart." Antylamon said. "And Bokomon told me about ShadowMercurymon, who is smart and crafty. If he and Makuramon worked together, we are in trouble."  
  
"We must hope that Makuramon must be stopped with Daemon." Vajramon said, nodding. He looked up in the sky and gulped. "Erm... I think we better go."  
  
"Huh?" Pajiramon asked, confused before it hits her. "Oh, you mean...?"  
  
Antlyamon looked up and nodded. "Yes. Its the Pidgeot Airline! Its coming."  
  
"Move!" Vajramon said as he, Pajiramon and Antylamon quickly ran off as the huge metal Pidgeot landed into the Vaporeon Lake with a huge SPLASH!!!  
  
The three Deva Digimon came back to see if the passangers were okay. Their answer came when the Meowth pilot popped his head out of the lake, smiling.  
  
"Another one of my perfect landings." The Meowth pilot said, smiling.  
  
Raidramon came up from below the Meowth pilot and mumbled. "Note to self, never take Pidgeot Airlines again."  
  
"That was great!" Berus said as he popped up beside Raidramon.  
  
"Yeah! Let's do it again!" Inferno agreed, smiling.  
  
Raidramon growled and pushed Inferno and Berus back under the water.  
  
"Oh, just great..." Vajramon groaned. "Berus is back. What does he want?"  
  
"Whatever it is, we are all doomed. "Pajiramon joked while Antylamon just giggled.  
  
Raidramon looked up and saw the three Devas. "Hey! I'm on a special mission from His Holiness Zera to deliver a message for the Digidestined chosen by Ophanimon! I need to see them!"  
  
The Deva Digimon looked at each other before looking back at Raidramon. "Okay, come with us." Antylamon said. "And bring the two drips with you."  
  
"Okay." Raidramon said, pulling Berus and Inferno out of the water. "Say anything stupid and I will shock you. After all, your wet."  
  
"Got it!" Both Berus and Inferno said, together.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Daemon sat at his throne and stared at the blue sky with his angered eyes and looked down at his subject. "ShadowMercurymon's plan was fool-proof but, he still failed. Neverless, we must continue to get the final piece of Valmarmon from the child who holds the Spirits of AncientSphinxmon. That is why I chose you."  
  
Kneeling in front of Daemon was a Digimon that looked like he was fused with a WarGreymon and a Devidramon. The Digimon had the head of Devidramon with 4 red eyes, covered by a metal plate. His body resembles WarGreymon's while his back doesn't have a shield but, 4 huge demon dragon wings. His legs were like WarGreymon's except for his feet that resembles a Devidramon. Finally, his arms. There WarGreymon-like except his has the hands and the claws of Devidramon with Dramon-Destroyer claws on his arms. The Digimon lifted his head and gave out a cruel smile and a chuckle to go along with it. "I thank you, my lord. I will not fail you."  
  
"Excellent. Excellent." Daemon said, laughing. "I believe I chose you perfectly. You are one of the most powerful Mega Digimon ever to be created and I'm sure no one, not even the Legendary Warriors, shall stop you."  
  
"I promise you, Lord Daemon. I will get the Wings of Valmarmon and destroy the Digidestined. Along with the Legendary Spirits!" The Digimon said, smiling. "Or my name isn't WarDevidramon!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Inumon and Huskymon were walking together, holding paws and walked through Canine Village with happiness in their eyes.   
  
Suddenly, something ran up to them. It was an InfernoInumon with a smile on his face. "Inumon! I'm glad to see you again!"  
  
"Inumon? Who is this?" Huskymon asked.  
  
Inumon looked at the InfernoInumon that was standing in front of him and asked. "Who are you? Is it someone that I know?"  
  
Inferno did an anime drop before his head was twice the size and yelled out. "Inumon, you baka! Its me, your brother! Inferno!!!"  
  
"Oh..." Inumon gulped with a sweatdrop, scratches the back on his head and gave out a silly smile. "Dear brother, you didn't tell me that you had Digivolved."  
  
"Of course I did! I put it in the letter!" Inferno said. "I used SPMDS!"  
  
"SPMDS? Isn't that the Slowpoke Mail Delievery Service?" Inumon asked.  
  
"Yes, thats right. The Slowpoke Mai... Oh DOH!" Inferno moaned.  
  
Huskymon giggled at the sight and looked at Inumon. "This is your big brother?"  
  
"Oh yeah... Meet Inferno... A real hothead. And I mean hot." Inumon mumbled. "What are you doing back here anyway?"  
  
Inferno sighed. "I heard that Daemon is reviving Valmarmon at my old home and I came back with Berus to make sure that will never happen thanks to Raidramon."  
  
"Raidramon? Veemon's big brother is here?" Huskymon asked. "And who is Berus?"  
  
Inumon smiled at Huskymon. "Chatsuramon and Labramon's third brother. A Cerberumon. He and Inferno here gets into a fight a lot."  
  
"And I win all the time." Inferno said before glancing at Huskymon for a good look before smiling to Inumon. "And I bet this is your girlfriend, hmm?"  
  
"Y...Yeah, my name is Huskymon." Said the female furry Digimon, blushing along with her boyfriend. "N...Nice to meet you."  
  
Inferno gave the two couple and evil grin and walked beside Inumon. "Tell me, little brother. Tell me everything you did with your girlfriend."  
  
"S...Sure..." Inumon said, gulping. "Erm..."  
  
"Excuse me." Came a voice. Inferno, Inumon and Huskymon turned around to see a Slowpoke walking towards them in a slow pace. He was wearing a mail bag. "Can you tell me where I can find Inumon? I have something for him."  
  
Inumon bended beside Slowpoke. "I am Inumon. How can I help you?"  
  
Slowpoke took a letter out of his bag and gave it to Inumon. "This is for you."  
  
"What is that?" Huskymon asked.  
  
Inumon opened the letter, read it and smirked. "Heh... This is the letter from you, Inferno. Containing the words about you Digivolving."  
  
"Oh, so it has arrived, eh?" Inferno said, sarcasticly.  
  
"Yes it has." Slowpoke said as he turned around and walked away slowly. "Thank you for using SPMDS. Also known as Slowpoke Mail Delivery Service. Where we deliver the mail in no time flat."  
  
Huskymon almost laughed at that. "I think they should change that tag line."  
  
"I agree." Inumon said, before turning to Inferno. "What do you think, bro?"  
  
Inferno sighed. "Just making a small mental note. Never EVER use the Slowpoke Mail Delivery Service EVER AGAIN!"  
  
With that, Inumon and Huskymon broke down in laughter, leaving a Inferno smiling.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Berus was meeting up with his brothers, Chatsuramon and Labramon. They were with Koji and Kouchi near Chatsuramon's home.  
  
"Hi, my brothers!" Berus said, smiling.  
  
Chatsuramon nodded, even though he was happy to see his brother again. "Hello, Berus. Nice to see you are back."  
  
"Ha ha! Welcome home, brother!" Labramon said, hopping onto Chatsuramon's back.  
  
"Erm, Chatsuramon. Would you introduce your Cerberumon friend to us?" Koji asked.  
  
"Oh, of course.Koji, Kouchi. Let me introduce to you my twin brother, Berus." Chatsuramon said, with a smiling Labramon on his head.  
  
Kouchi and Koji made a confused face when Chatsuramon told them that Berus and him are twin just like them.  
  
"We didn't know you have a twin, Chatsuramon." remarked Koji to the Dog Deva.  
  
"Yes well... but unlike you, we're really opposite of each other." Said Chatssuramon sighing  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Berus asked. "Oh, never mind. Hey, little brother, I heard that you had Digivolve to Ultimate, right? which one?"   
  
Labramon sweatdropped and gulped when he saw the hopeful face on Berus'. "The Ultimate form of me after I became Shisamon is... Cerberumon."  
  
"YES!!!" Berus cheered, jumping around like a looney.  
  
Kouchi tried not to laugh and turned to Chatsuramon. "Let me guess. Your the sensible one and he is not, right?"  
  
"Bingo." Chatsuramon said, sighing.  
  
Berus picked Labramon off the back of Chatsuramon and hugged him hard as tears of joy were rolling down on his face."I knew it you would digivolve to Cerberumon and not Chatsuramon, little brother." Berus said before he turned his attention to his twin brother, Chatsuramon. With an evil grin on his face.  
  
"What?" Chatsuramon asked before he groaned. "Oh no."  
  
"Oh yes, broth." Berus said, grinning like a looney. "It looks like you owe me 50 Digi-dollars now, Chatty."  
  
Chatsuramon sweatdrop at Labramon's confuse look and shuddered at the nickname Berus gave him.  
  
"Why? What is going on here?!" Labramon asked, confused as he tired to free himself from Berus' arms with no success.  
  
"Me and Chatty here betted which Digimon you will Ultimate Digivolve and I have won the bet!" Berus explained, smirking at the bigger sweatdrop of Chatsuramon.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Labramon said, blinking at Chatsuramon. "You?! Betted!? Why?! How can you do this?! Your a Deva!"  
  
"I couldn't help it. It was stronger than me..." Said the Dog Deva.  
  
Labramon shook his head. "As if this day doesn't get any stranger than this..."  
  
"I think it will." Kouchi said as he and Koji tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"I wonder what Mihiramon will say to that." Koji said.  
  
"Oh, he betted that Berus will be jumping around like a looney when he found out that Labramon Digivolved to Cerberumon." Chatsuramon said. "And I owe him 50 Digi-dollars. Now I lost 100."  
  
"Boy, won't Jaguarmon be surprised that his brother, a Deva, did some betting." Labramon giggled.  
  
Berus blinked as he remembered that the Labramon in his arms was dating a cat type Digimon. "Erm... Chatty. Can I speak to Labramon alone?"  
  
"Of course. Come on, Koji, Kouchi. We might as well see if anyone came with Berus here." Chatsuramon said walking away with the two human brothers following him.  
  
"Okay." Koji said.  
  
"See you, you guys." Kouchi said, waving as he continued following his brother and the Dog Deva.  
  
As soon as Chatsuramon, Koji and Kouchi were out of ear shot, Berus placed Labramon down on the floor and glared at him. "Labramon! How could you betray your own kind?"   
  
Labramon was confused. "Me? What've I done? I didn't do anything evil!"   
  
Berus shook his head. "You should know cats and dogs are rivals!" shouted Berus at Labramon. "Cats are trickers and they give bad luck. They easily fool little puppies like you and..."  
  
Before Berus could continue, a huge golden staff whacked him in the head and he fell to the floor, his eyes sprialing and birds tweeting around his head. Labramon sweatdropped when he learned that Jaguarmon was listening of what Berus had to say so she Digivolved to Catramon and whacked him on the head with her staff.   
  
Catramon stared at Berus with angry eyes. "I guess the legendary Raijumon was right. When a dog is speaking bad about the cats, he will pay for his big mouth." She then, changed her staff into a scythe and held it in front of Berus' face. "And if I hear more of bad things about us cats and it is coming from your big mouth, you will wish you were never been born."  
  
With that, she got up and left. She left behind a sweatdropping Labramon and a very dizzy and scared Berus. After a while, Labramon got up and sighed.  
  
"Heres an advice to ya, bro. Do not mess with a female cat or you will be very, very sorry." Labramon said before he walked away.  
  
Berus had only one thing to say. "Ow..."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Takuya was sitting near a tree with JP and Zoe. They watched as Patamon, Tommy and Veemon played tag while Hawkmon and Finchmon were watching from the trees, holding each other.  
  
Divinemon is also nearby and is blushing madly since Kitsumon was holding him tightly. "Oh... my... goodness...."  
  
"Man, this is a peaceful day." Takuya said, sighing peacefully. "Four days without Daemon causing trouble and nothing bad happened since I blasted BlackSakkukumon away."  
  
"I bet Daemon is hopping mad after we dented most of his forces." JP said, smiling. "I mean, we wiped out some of his powerful Digimon inside BlackSakkukumon. And you and Koji even freed a couple of possessed Digimon like Hawkmon and Nefertimon."  
  
"I don't know how long we can fight against him." Zoe said. "Even though we are denting Daemon's army, it won't be long until he has sended his remaining troops to overcome us and take the Wings of Valmarmon away from Kouchi."  
  
Takuya sighed and sat up. "Your right. It's best we hope that Datamon creates this machine that will allow us to locate Daemon's castle."  
  
"Yeah, your right. I wonder what can change our mood after we became depressed?" JP asked.  
  
Veemon laughed as he tapped Patamon for him to be 'it' and ran off before he tripped and landed in front of a pair of black armoured front legs. Veemon blinked at them before he lifted his head and gasped. It was Raidramon. "Onii-chan...?"  
  
Raidramon chuckled. "Hello there, little one."  
  
"Onii-chan!!!" Veemon cried out happily as he quickly got up and hugged Raidramon, tears starting to flow down his cheeks. "I'm so happy to see you again."  
  
Raidramon smiled as he hugged Veemon back. "It's been a long time, Veemon. Surprised to see me?"  
  
"Yeah!" Veemon nodded.  
  
Patamon laughed as he landed on Raidramon's head. "Nice to meet you, Raidramon. I am Patamon."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Patamon." Raidramon said, smiling before he looked at Veemon. "I left Holy Cathedral to not only to find you, Veemon. But also, to give the Digidestined a message from His Holiness Zera. Where are they?"  
  
"You mean us?" Takuya asked as he, Tommy, JP and Zoe walked up to him. "Hi, we are friends of Veemon. Also the Digidestined. I'm Takuya and this is Tommy, JP and Zoe."  
  
Raidramon nodded. "Nice to meet you all. Thank you for looking after Veemon and helping him to become strong. To become an Ultimate."  
  
"Thanks, onii-chan." Veemon smiled.  
  
"Here." Raidramon said as he took a letter out of his bag and handed it to Takuya. "Zera's message. What ever it is, it better be important."  
  
"Right." Takuya said, opening the letter and reading it. "Intresting."  
  
Tommy walked up to Takuya's side. "What is it, Takuya?"  
  
"Well, it says that everyone is counting on us to make sure Valmarmon doesn't return. And even if Valmarmon returns, there is a legend saying that the Legendary Warriors have got the power to defeat him." Takuya said, reading the letter. "Even though, we must continue our battle and hope that the Spirit of Granasmon is with us."  
  
"Thats helpful." JP said. "Can't believe he got Raidramon to deliver this non-sense."  
  
"On the upside, JP. Even though Valmarmon is back, we as the Legendary Warriors can stop him."  
  
Takuya nodded. "Your right. Nothing to worry about, JP."  
  
"Oh, sure. Let me see that letter, Takuya." JP said, snatching the letter off and reading it. "You missed out some here. According to Zera's letter, when the Day of Evil arrives, evil Virus type Digimon shall rise out of the ground to cause chaos. And he can figure out why Daemon is reviving Valmarmon."  
  
"It does?" Takuya asked. "What is Daemon's reasion of bringing back Valmarmon?"  
  
JP gulped. "It says that there a legends that Daemon has a higher Mega form... But, no one knows what its called yet!"  
  
"I'm sorry to ask this but, what does that have to do with Valmarmon?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
"Let's just say that if Valmarmon is revived, he will grant a wish to the one who brought him back." JP said, placing the letter away. "Daemon is reviving Valmarmon because he wants to Digivolve to a more stronger version."  
  
"Is there really a thing about higher Mega forms?" Veemon asked.  
  
Raidramon shrugged. "Don't know."  
  
"I suggest we talk to mamapapa about this." Patamon said, landing on Zoe's head.  
  
Divinemon sighed. "Might as well. With that book of his, maybe we can learn about Daemon's future Mega form. I mean, we found out what Mega form Huskymon will Digivolve to."  
  
"Your right." Kitsumon said. "Let's go."  
  
"Hawky, can you explain to me what is going on here?" Finchmon asked.  
  
Hawkmon gave Finchmon a peck on the cheek as he and Finchmon followed Takuya and the others back to the village. "I will explain to you later, my dear."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Everything is set." Said Duskmon as he stood on the hill, overlooking Canine Village. "I shall distract Kouchi and the warriors while you shall destroy this village."  
  
Four red eyes glowed in the shadows behind Duskmon and gave out a cruel chuckle. "It is a deal. And once I have destroyed this village, I will help you get the Wings from the Warrior of Darkness. Then, we will return to Lord Daemon where our dear Valmarmon shall be reborn."  
  
Duskmon nodded. "Good. All right. Move into battle... NOW!!!" With that, Digi-code covered his body. "DUSKMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! VELGEMON!!!"  
  
The dark and mysterious Digimon chuckled as Velgemon flew towards the village. "Now, the fun begins." And that said and done, he stepped out of the shadows and walked to the village.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"What the heck...?" The now recovered Berus asked as he stood with Nefertimon, Pajiramon, Mihiramon, Vajramon, Antylamon and Kumbhiramon. When Berus spotted a big black bird, he gasped. "What the heck is that!?"  
  
Kumbhiramon gasped. "Oh no! Thats Velgemon!"  
  
"Is he trouble?" Nefertimon asked.  
  
"Big trouble." Mihiramon said, hissing.  
  
Takuya, JP, Tommy, Zoe, Patamon, Veemon, Raidramon, Divinemon, Kitsumon, Hawkmon and Finchmon arrived in the village when Velgemon flew above them.  
  
"What the heck?!" Finchmon gasped. "Where did that huge bird come from?!"  
  
"Better question, my dear. Who is that bird?!" Hawkmon asked.  
  
"To answer your questions, that is Velgemon!" JP said.  
  
Raidramon turned his head to Veemon. "Who is Velgemon, little one?"  
  
"All I can say is this, onii-chan." Veemon said, cluching his fists. "That is the Beast form of the evil Warrior of Darkness, Duskmon!"  
  
"Duskmon?!" Raidramon gasped. "He is here?!"  
  
"Yeah, and he is ready to fight!" Takuya said.  
  
Chatsuramon, Koji and Kouchi joined up with another group that contained Bokomon, Neemon, Kuzaimon, Gigachumon, Labramon, Catramon and Ryumon. "We got company!" Ryumon said.  
  
"Duskmon!" Kouchi said, with venom in his voice.  
  
Chatsuramon turned to Koji and Kouchi. "Better evolve. Make sure Duskmon doesn't harm anyone!"  
  
"Right!" Koji said, whipping his D-Tector out.  
  
"I'm going to make sure Velgemon stays down!" Kouchi said, gritting his teeth.  
  
Kuzaimon twirled her staff around. "No worries. We will beat this jerk to a pulp!"  
  
"Let me at him!" Ryumon said.  
  
Gigachumon noticed Takuya and his group nearby. "Hey, Takuya! We will need your help!"  
  
"Come on, everybody!" Catramon said. "Get him!"  
  
"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" "AGUNIMON!!!" "LOBOMON!!!" "BEETLEMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" "KAISERLEOMON!!!" "KORIKKAKUMON!!!" "ZEPHYRMON!!!"  
  
"Veemon/Labramon/Ryumon Digivolve to.... EXVEEMON/SHISAMON/RYUJINMON!!! Digivolve to... PAILDRAMON/CERBERUMON/METALRYUJINMON!!!"  
  
Tears were streaming down Berus' face. "My dear little brother became a Cerberumon. Oh, this is the most wonderful day of my life."  
  
"Oh brother..." Kumbhiramon said, with a sweatdrop.  
  
Nefertimon twisted her head to see Inumon, Huskymon and Inferno joined the gang. "Glad you made it. What took you?"  
  
"My dear brother here was asking questions about me and Huskymon." Inumon said as he and Huskymon blushed while Inferno sniggered. "So, Duskmon is here, huh?"  
  
"YES!" Hawkmon called from above the village. "And Duskmon has a friend with him!"  
  
Divinemon nodded. "Hawkmon is right! I can sense his presence!"  
  
"Me too! Me too!" Patamon said, flapping his wings in panic.  
  
Kitsumon darted her head around. "Where? Where is this of Duskmon?"  
  
"Gee, you spoiled my sneak attack." Said a voice as the same Digimon that crossed between a WarGreymon and a Devidramon landed in the middle of the village. "Never mind, I will still blow this place up for fun."  
  
"Who the heck...?" Inferno asked.  
  
Kuzaimon shuddered at the huge Digimon. "I don't like this..."  
  
"Who is he, Bokomon?" Neemon asked as Bokomon looked through his book.  
  
"Hold on a second... I will see if I can find him." Bokomon said as he looked through his book. "Ah, here he i.... AHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"What?! What is it!? Who is he?!" Antylamon asked.  
  
"Let's just say he is dangerous. A deadly Digimon. So deadly, he joined Daemon's army for destruction. His name is WARDEVIDRAMON!" Bokomon said.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:WarDevidramon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
War Machine Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Crimson War Claw, Atomic Eye, Destructo Missle  
  
(Tentomon) Digivolved from MetalDevidramon, WarDevidramon is nothing more than a psycho dragon that is ready to cause destruction. Even though his Crimson War Claw is his special attack, the real damage lies in his Destructo Missle that will cause a crater while destroying everything in its path. He also has a hidden power to make Virus Ultimate Digimon immortal. I'm telling you, this battle won't be easy.  
  
(A/N: WarDevidramon's original attacks was Burning Missle and War Claw. Those who want to use this powerful Digimon might use his new named-attacks)  
  
*************************  
  
WarDevidramon smirked. "Yes. That is correct. I'm deadly and powerful enough to cause trouble. I will destroy each and everyone of you till the Wings of Valmarmon are in Daemon's grasp."  
  
"We won't let you!" Agunimon said, turning his attention to Lobomon. "Let's Fusion Evolve and take care of this creep!"  
  
"Why do you think I evolved to Lobomon?" The Human Warrior of Light asked. "Somehow, my Spirits won't allow me to evolve to Beowolfmon. I mean, why didn't you evolve to Aldamon."  
  
Agunimon gritted his teeth. "Good point!"  
  
"We must help!" Hawkmon said. "The Warriors can deal with Duskmon, we can stop WarDevidramon if we can combine our power!"  
  
"Right!" Divinemon said, nodding.  
  
Kitsumon smiled. "You got it!"  
  
"Ready, my love?" Inumon asked.  
  
"Ready." Huskymon replied.  
  
"Come on, all ready. I'm waiting here." WarDevidramon said, smirking.  
  
"Hawkmon Digivolve to...... AQUILAMON!!!"  
  
"Inumon/Huskymon/Divinemon/Kitsumon Digivolve to... HELLINUMON/MALAMUTMON/LIGHTMON/NINJAFOXMON! Digivolve to... INFERNOINUMON/MALAMUTWOMON/HERODRAMON/MAZONFOXMON!!!"  
  
Velgemon screeched as he saw the Ultimate Digimon ganging up on WarDevidramon along with a Champion. "WarDevidramon! Take care of them! The Warriors are mine!" He flew downwards and Digi-code covered him. "VELGEMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! DUSKMON!!!"  
  
Raidramon shuddered at the sigh of Duskmon as he saw the evil Warrior landing beside WarDevidramon. "Him again... I can't forget how he almost killed me..."  
  
"Agunimon!" InfernoInumon said as he and Inferno walked up beside him. "Let's attack together! We can beat them!"  
  
"All right! Everyone, get him!" Agunimon said.  
  
WarDevidramon smirked as all the good Digimon, except Bokomon, Neemon, Finchmon and Patamon, attacked together with their best attacks. "Pathetic, so pathetic."  
  
(A/N: There are a lot of good Digimon in here so, do not expect me to write all their attacks down. Oy, don't want to bore anyone to death..."  
  
(Terriermon: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..............)  
  
(A/N: I'm gonna kill him....)  
  
"Can you stop them, please?" Duskmon asked, calmly. "This is boring."  
  
"Fair enough. Give me a second." WarDevidramon said as he raised his arms into the air and slashed them together to created a nuclear-like shockwave through the air. "Crimson War Claw!!!"  
  
Everyone was surprised that WarDevidramon's attack cancelled their moves and blew them into the ground. "Man, this guy just blew our attacks away as if its nothing." Beetlemon said.  
  
"Be careful." Bokomon called out. "He is a Mega Digimon, he is too powerful!"  
  
"Thats just what we need." MazonFoxmon said, sarcasticly.  
  
"Don't worry, we can beat him!" Paildramon said as he got up. "Nothing can stop us from protecting the final piece of Valmarmon!"  
  
"Bold words, Paildramon." WarDevidramon said as his eyes glowed a death red. "See if you can survive this. ATOMIC EYE!!!"  
  
Paildramon screamed in pain as four death red coloured laser coming from the eyes of WarDevidramon strucked him hard in the chest, causing his kneel to his knees and de-Digivolve him back to Veemon. "Th...The pain..."  
  
"Veemon!!!" Raidramon screamed in horror as he ran over to his younger brother's side. "Are you oaky?! Please be okay!!!"  
  
Zephyrmon flew to Veemon's side and held him in her arms. "Veemon! Say something!!!"  
  
"Onii-chan... It...It hurts..." Veemon whispered though his gritting teeth as he held his chest where he felt the attack.  
  
"You monster!!!!!" Kuzaimon screamed in rage. "How can you do such a thing!!!!?!?"  
  
WarDevidramon smirked. "Nothing much. I'm just following orders. You have no chance of winning against me..."   
  
"Oh yeah?! Well, see if I have the chance!!!" Kuzaimon yelled out, firing a beam of pink energy with pink petals around it from the pink gem on her forehead. "Sakuya Mahou!!!"  
  
"Ha!" WarDevidramon smirked as he simply knocked the attack away. "Worthless."  
  
"My turn! Solar Wing!" MetalRyujimon called out, firing a blast of golden ray from his wings.  
  
WarDevidramon simply moved aside as the attack from MetalRyujinmon goes past by him. "All right. Will the next worthless Digimon please stand up so they can attack me and fail?" He then turned to Duskmon. "Leave this to me, Duskmon."  
  
"Are you sure?" Duskmon asked. "Remember the mission? We are here to destroy the Warriors and take the Wings of Valmarmon!"  
  
"Don't worry. I can do this without any problem at all." WarDevidramon said, smirking. "Go and watch from the hills and I shall entertain you by destroying this village."  
  
"If you say so." Duskmon said before he mysteriously vanished.   
  
"Right. Who is next?" WarDevidramon asked, smirking.  
  
KaiserLeomon growled. "What can we do to turn this jerk into an egg?!"  
  
"What our Spirits thinking?!" Lobomon said to himself. "If me and Takuya Fusion Evolved, we may have a chance of beating his guy! What are they planning?!"  
  
"Time to finish this!!!" WarDevidramon said as he raised his right arm into the air and the Dramon-Destroyer Claw opened up to reveal a missle. "DESTRUCTO MISSLE!!!"  
  
Everyone watched as the missle was launched into the air and turned back to WarDevidramon, who simply laughed. "What is so funny?!" Korikkakukmon asked.  
  
"Once the missle hits the ground, all of you will die!" WarDevidramon laughed.  
  
"What?! How are we gonna stop it?!" Gigachumon asked.  
  
WarDevidramon grinned. "That is the best part. YOU CAN'T!"  
  
"Oh no!" Chatsuramon gasped. "You fool! You will destroy yourself as well!"  
  
"No, I won't." WarDevidramon said, smirking. "My missle will never harm me. Besides, this isn't the first time that I used my attack."  
  
"Oh great.... What are we gonna do now...?" MazonFoxmon moaned before she felt a small gust of wind passed by her. She looked up and gasped. "Herodramon! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Saving us all!" Herodramon said as his shield came out onto his left arm and held it high when WarDevidramon's Destructo Missle came down. "Okay, here goes nothing!"  
  
"Herodramon! Stop! Don't do this!" MazonFoxmon cried out loud. When WarDevidramon's Destructo Missle came down and struck Herodramon's shield, a huge explosion appeared. MazonFoxmon gasped even louder. "HERODRAMON!!!"  
  
Falling out of the cloud from the explosion was the knocked-out form of Divinemon. Since he was out-cold, he couldn't flap his wings and fell to the ground. Divinemon didn't feel the impact of hitting the ground with Antylamon grabbed him in the air and carefully placed him onto the ground. "Divinemon! Are you okay?" Antylamon asked as MazonFoxmon ran to his side.  
  
"Divinemon! Oh my god! DIVINEMON!!!" MazonFoxmon gasped, tears starting to come out of her eyes.  
  
Antylamon raised her left ear and sighed. "Its okay. I can here him breathing. He is alive."  
  
"Thank goodness." MazonFoxmon said, with relief in her voice.  
  
"He is alive? Oh, what a shame?" WarDevidramon said, mock tone in his voice. "Looks like I will have to slice him up again."  
  
"I don't think so! Looks like I have to bring out the heavy weaponery!" Beetlemon said as Digi-code covered him. "BEETLEMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! METALKABUTERIMON!!!"  
  
"Oh... a tank? How scary." WarDevidramon laughed.   
  
MetalKabuterimon lowered his cannon nose and pointed it to WarDevidramon's chest. "See if this scares ya! Electron Cannon!!!"  
  
A huge blast of electric energy was fired from MetalKabuterimon's cannon nose and struck the chest of WarDevidramon. When the blast went away, the heartless Digimon was still standing. "That is the best you gave me? It just tickled me."  
  
"What?! How...How can this be?!" MetalKabuterimon gasped, his eyes widened in shock. "My Electron Cannon should made a hole in his chest like I did with Puppetmon and MetalEtemon!"  
  
WarDevidramon laughed again and glared at the huge blue metal tank Digimon. "Newsflash, you hunka piece of metal trash! I am 10 times more powerful than those worthless Mega bums!"  
  
"Oh... that explains it then..." MetalKabuterimon said with sarcasim in his voice and a huge sweatdrop on his cannon nose.  
  
"Oh man... I guess JP's idea backfired on him." Agunimon said, gritting his teeth.  
  
"What was your first clue, Sherlock?" Lobomon asked in a sarcasim voice.  
  
KaiserLeomon growled softly as WarDevidramon's back was turned on him. "Now is my chance... I just have to go through him and he is history." He quickly leapt into the air, the pump on his back covering him darkness and shaped as a giant lion as he flew towards WarDevidramon. "The power of darkness will bring your evil ways to a stop, WarDevidramon! DARK MASTER!!!"  
  
"Really?" WarDevidramon said as he turned around and looked at the black lion covered in a lion-shaped darkness. "Well, I should let you know that your pathetic attack can't go through a invincible Digimon like me!" He raised his arms into the air and... "CRIMSON WAR CLAW!!!"  
  
The lion-shaped darkness was gone and KaiserLeomon was blown into the air and was caught by Aquilamon's talons. KaiserLeomon groaned and looked up to the Champion Digimon. "Th...Thank you very much, Aquilamon..."  
  
"No problem!" Aquilamon said before glaring at WarDevidramon. "This guy is really strong... How can we stop him?"  
  
"I have a feeling..." Finchmon shuddered. "...That we can't win..."  
  
"There is a way to beat this guy and we will find it!" Agunimon said.  
  
Veemon lifted his head while still being held in Zephyrmon's arms. "I...I want to help... But how...?" He turned his voice into a whisper. "Lord Granasmon... Please... Give me the strength to save my friends and family... Please..."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
On a hill opposite the village and the one Duskmon was at stood the same mysterious holy priest spirit that held a staff in his hands. He appeared once to give HellInumon, SaberJaguarmon, Shisamon and Malamutmon the power to Digivolve to Ultimate.   
  
This same priest was also spotted by Patamon and to the little Rookie's surprise, the priest called him 'Seraphimon', even though Patamon never met him before. After talking it over with Veemon, the two Digimon came to the conclusion that this priest was the same one who defeated the God of Evil long ago.... GRANASMON!  
  
If it were true, then Granasmon chanted a spell and a white orb hovered above him. His face was covered by a white hood but, his lips were seen and turned into a warming smile.  
  
"Holy light of angels. Spirits of Ancient Warriors. Heed my words." Said the priest. "Give a young Digimon his wish to help his desire to protect the ones he cares for and the ones who cares for him back. Do so, please."  
  
And with that, the white orb flashed into a huge light....  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"And now, to finish this battle!!" WarDevidramon laughed as he raised both of his arms into the air and both of his Dramon-Destroyer claws opened up to reveal missles.   
  
Kumbhiramon sighed. "I guess this is it... We can't beat this monster..."  
  
"There is a way to stop him!" Malamutwomon said, with hope in her voice. "We just have to find it somewhere! We jsut have to find it!"  
  
"Oh Granasmon... Wish you can help us..." Mihiramon whispered.  
  
Veemon wanted to say something but, the burnt mark on his chest made him cringe in pain. "I...I don't this to be over..." Then, he opened his eyes and gasped.  
  
Attracting everyones attention, including WarDevidramon's, Veemon glowed a bright white light and hovered high in the air. "Veemon!!! What is going on here?!" Raidramon cried out in alarm.  
  
"Something is happening to him!" Bokomon gasped.  
  
"I feel a huge amount of holy energy flowing through his body." Patamon said in awe. "Just like InfernoInumon and his friends..."  
  
Huge amounts of Digi-code covered Veemon's body as the young Rookie Digimon said something through his mouth that surprised him. "Veemon Warp-Digivolve to......" The form of Veemon changed into ExVeemon before becoming Paildramon before becoming a huge majistic dragon. It's body was mainly black armored with bits of a blue and white body showing. With a quadruped form, leathery red wings, golden spikes, claws and a cannon mounted on its back. Veemon knows he wasn't Veemon anymore, nor ExVeemon, nor Paildramon. He was....... "......IMPERIALDRAMON!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone was in awe, including Raidramon was really amazed, as the little blue dragon transformed into a huge dragon that was a sight to behold. "Wha...What did Veemon become...?"  
  
"He became one of the most powerful Mega Digimon in the world!" Bokomon said, reading his book. "The royal ancient Imperialdramon!!!"  
  
"Imperialdramon?" Korikkakumon said, under his breath.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Imperialdramon Dragon Mode.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:vaccine.  
Ancient Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Positron Laser, Mega Crusher  
  
(Davis) Imperialdramon is Veemon's awesome Mega form! With that cannon mounted on his back, it will hold his deadly attack and blow them away! He also has the power to fly away at a blink of an eye in super speed! His finishing move is the powerful Mega Crusher!  
  
**************************  
  
"WarDevidramon!" Imperialdramon said, his voice booming through his teeth. "I will not allow you to hurt my friends no longer! You will pay with your life!"  
  
WarDevidramon growled then, smirked. "Even though you have Digivolved to Mega level, you still can't defeat me. I am the most powerful warrior of Daemon's forces! No one, except Lord Daemon and Valmarmon, are stronger than me!"  
  
"You are foolish!" Imperialdramon said, growling. "Show me your moves!"  
  
"I will, thanks for asking." WarDevidramon said, as his eyes glowed a death red. "ATOMIC EYE!!!"  
  
The same attack that forced Paildramon to become Veemon was fired again from WarDevidramon's eyes. The heartless Digimon laughed as it struck Imperialdramon in the sky but... he gasped when he saw that the Mega Dragon was unharmed.   
  
"Thats the best you can do? It just tickled me." Imperialdramon said, mocking WarDevidramon.  
  
"H...How?!" WarDevidramon gasped then, he gritted his teeth, he raised his arms into the air and slashed the air. "CRIMSON WAR CLAW!!!"  
  
Imperialdramon smirked as he easily knocked the attack away in the air, cancelling it. "Are you through? Because you are only delaying your doom."  
  
"I will not fall..." WarDevidramon hissed, raising his arms into the air and opening his Dramon-Destroyer claws to fire off a couple of missles. "DESTRUCTO MISSLE!!!"  
  
The cannon on Imperialdramon's back glowed as it absorbed energy and fired off a blast of blue energy. "Positron Laser!!!" The blast of blue energy destroyed the missles and blowing WarDevidramon back with the blast. "It is over... You lost!!!"  
  
"I haven't lost a thing, you foolish dragon!" WarDevidramon called back. "I will beat you!!!"  
  
Agunimon stepped up. "Boy, you are a stubborn one. Aren't ya?"  
  
"Yeah. Your attacks didn't fazed Imperialdramon and yet, you still want to fight." MetalKabuterimon said. "Boy, that will the death of you."  
  
WarDevidramon snapped his head towards the Legendary Warrior's direction. "SHUT UP!!! I'M UNBEATABLE! YOU WILL NEVER WIN!!!"  
  
"Wake up, buddy. You just haven't seen the light, have you?" Lobomon said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You just can't win this fight! Imperialdramon will crush you!!!"  
  
WarDevidramon growled and turned his attention to MazonFoxmon, who de-Digivolved to Kitsumon and was now hugging the now-awaken Divinemon. "What the?! Your awaken?!"  
  
Divinemon got up and WarDevidramon saw that the bruses from the blast of his missle weren't there anymore. "I bet your amazed that I'm healed up so quickly. It was thanks to Veemon's Digivolution that it helped me better."  
  
"Then, let me make it worst for you!!!" warDevidramon yelled out, raising his claws into the air. "If I can't win, I will just have to take some victims with me when I die!!!"  
  
Kitsumon glared at WarDevidramon. "What makes you think Imperialdramon will let you do this to us, you heartless creep!?"  
  
"What?!" WarDevidramon asked as he turned around and gasped. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Ending your hatred, WarDevidramon. Once you are through, your soul will be purified." Imperialdramon said as his cannon started to glow with amazing power. "Prepare to be finished!"  
  
"No!!! NO!!! This can't be happening to me!!!!!" WarDevidramon cried out loud.  
  
"MEGA CRUSHER!!!!!!" Imperialdramon roared as a huge blast of white energy was fired and engulfed the screaming WarDevidramon. "It is over..."  
  
(A/N: I got a copy of 'Digimon World 2003' that is also known as 'Digimon World 3' and I trained an Imperialdramon. His finishing move, Mega Crusher, is really different).  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" WarDevidramon screamed as his body went black and Digi-code came revolving around him.  
  
"Agunimon... Please take care of him for me." Imperialdramon said, looking at his friend.  
  
Agunimon stepped up with the D-Tector in his hands. "No problem, Imperialdramon. I will just do that for ya. Now, WarDevidramon. Your evil regin is over! Let this Digi-vice purify your soul! DIGI-CODE SCAN!!!!!!"  
  
WarDevidramon screamed and vanished as he became a Digi-egg to fly away while Agunimon held his D-Tector into the air, containing the Digi-code of the heartless WarDevidramon.  
  
Raidramon looked at Imperialdramon and smiled. "You are right, my brother. You are right. It is over... for WarDevidramon."  
  
Imperialdramon just nodded in agreement.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Standing on the hill, Duskmon watched as WarDevidramon's Digi-egg fly by. He sighed and started to walk away. "WarDevidramon, you are a fool. I should have never let you convince me to leave you alone to battle the warriors. Now, you have let one of them reach the Mega level and destroyed you. No matter, I just learned today how foolish you are and a bad lier."  
  
Duskmon turned his head back to the village as he continued his walk. "I mean... What makes you think you are the strongest warrior in Daemon's army. There are more warriors stronger than you. And one day, the Legendary Warriors will be seen by those warriors."  
  
And with that, Duskmon vanished...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
2 days has passed after Imperialdramon won against WarDevidramon, everyone was happy that Veemon saved the day. But, no one was more happy that Veemon's big brother, Raidramon. In fact, he couldn't resist but to gloat to a couple of Digimon he journed with.  
  
"Well, did ya see that?! My brother is the best! He Digivolved to his Mega before your brothers could do it! " said Raidramon, giving Inferno and Berus an evil grin  
  
Berus and Inferno looked at the beatened up Inumon and Labramon. They said together. "Digivolve to Mega, NOW!"  
  
They were now on the floor, with big bumps on their heads as Labramon and Inumon stood over them with huge hammers in their paws. They both said. "Shut up!"  
  
So, everything was normal now... Including this...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Hours later after Inferno and Berus got the bump treatment from their brothers, one of Huskymon's sister that has a scar on her left eye and wears brown gloves, Husk, walked through Canine Village. Thanks to a Jynx, she was teleported here to pay a visit to Huskymon and also meet Huskymon's boyfriend, Inumon.  
  
"Where are they?" Husk asked herself as she hasn't got a clue where Huskymon and her boyfriend is. "Maybe I should ask someone that lives here to find where they are."  
  
Husk looked up and saw a InfernoInumon sitting on a big rock beside a house. It was Inferno.  
  
"Hey, you!" Husk called, catching Inferno's attention. "Can you tell me where I can find my sister, Huskymon?"  
  
Inferno grinned. "Oh, your the sister of my brother's girlfriend."  
  
"Brother, huh?" Husk said, smirking before she sighed. "Look, just help me find my sister."  
  
"No problem. I would say you are beautiful but, I bet every Huskymon are the same." Inferno said, smirking at the blushing Husk.  
  
Husk growled while she blushed. "Shuddap."  
  
"Hey, where did ya get that scar?" Inferno said, noticing Husk's scar over her left eye.  
  
Husk growled mad as she touched her scar that made her left eye blind. "None of your business!"  
  
"Well, I can tell ya where I got mine." Inferno said as he landed in front of Husk, turned around and showed her 3 scars slashed on his back. "I battled a SkullGreymon and defeated him but, I had to pay a painful price."  
  
"I see." Husk said. "I got this scare by driving away a psycho IceDevimon that is hungry for Digi-code before he was captured and was thrown in a jail underneath a Great Angel's castle called Cherubimon."  
  
"Ow..." Inferno winched. "I'm sorry that happened to ya."  
  
"Tis okay." Husk said, smiling. " My name is Husk. Whats yours?"  
  
Inferno bowed. "My name is Inferno."  
  
"Nice to meet ya." Husk said. "Can ya help me find my sister?"  
  
"Sure, follow me." Inferno said as he led Husk through the village. "What do you want to see your sister about?"  
  
"About a video she sended me." Husk said, smiling.  
  
When Husk met up with Inumon and Huskymon, Husk said her hellos to Inumon and thanked Huskymon for the video. What video? To Inumon's horror, it was the video containing him singing and kissing Huskymon days before she got kidnapped by ShadowArbormon.  
  
And whats even more trouble is that Divinemon and Labramon were nearby with Berus, a Terriermon, the Digidestined and all the Digimon in the village. Since Divinemon and Labramon were the ones who taped Inumon, they both knew what was coming to them.  
  
"Calm down, Inu. At least we didn't add the kiss scene." Said Labramon to a red-glowing eyes of Inumon.  
  
"Y-yeah, we were broke and we decide to use that tape to make money" Added Divinemon.  
  
Inumon's eyes stopped glowing and sighed. "Fine then."  
  
"Good think you edited the kissing scene out." Divinemon said to Labramon.  
  
Labramon looked confused to Inumon. "I did? I thought you did."  
  
Divinemon gulped and smiled sheepishly to Inumon. "Erm..... Would you like some cash?"  
  
"I will give you 3 seconds to run before I send you both to the Village of Begginings!" said Inumon when his eyes started to glow once again.  
  
Only one word Divinemon and Labramon could say as they raised their arm into the air for a small wave. "Bye." With that, they ran off with an angry Inumon chasing after them.  
  
Everybody was rolling in laughter except for three Digimon.  
  
Berus and Inferno looked at the Terriermon that never stays out of trouble.  
  
"What?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"Do you have a copy? Well, do you?" Inferno asked, smiling.  
  
Berus shifted his face near to Terriermon's. "Come on, Terriermon. We know you better. Please, if you have a copy, can we borrow it?"  
  
Terriermon sweatdropped. "I prefer not waking up in the Primary Village. Thank you."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Moments later, Veemon stared into the sky with Raidramon at his side.  
  
"Veemon. I'm proud of you." Raidramon said, smiling. "I knew you can Digivolve but, never knew you could go to the Mega. You are better than me. Now I am honouring you."  
  
Veemon blushed. "Arigatou, onii-chan. Arigatou."  
  
And they continued to stare into the beautiful sky...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Now that battle is over, what will happen next? With Imperialdramon on their side, Daemon is history! What is the Digidestined's next plan of attack? Stay tune to the next chapter!  
  
And that is that. And so is THIS!  
  
Kazu: Heh... Sorry.  
  
Sorry isn't good enough! Gatomon was trying to de-hypnotise Monodramon with Finchmon at her side and you showed up. Holding a mirror in front of Gatomon to show her how her attack looks and she not only hypnotised herself but, also Finchmon!  
  
Ryo: Need some air?  
  
Please do...  
  
Kari: So, tell me. *Holds up a hypnotised Gatomon* How can you wake my Digimon up?  
  
Kenta: An alarm clock?  
  
Kari: Not good enough.  
  
Davis: Now is your chance to tell Finchmon not to eat more sweets.  
  
I will try. Finchmon!  
  
Finchmon, Monodramon, Gatomon: (Hypnotic voice) Yes, master?  
  
Great, they are now sharing one hypnotised mind! Just great!  
  
Kazu: Sorry.  
  
Never mind... I will have a two day rest before going onto 38 so, get those reviews in and I will see ya next time with the awaken forms of these Digimon. Say goodbye.  
  
Finchmon, Monodramon, Gatomon: (Hypnotic voice) Yes, master?  
  
Sora: Yep... Goodbye from them... 


	38. Final Piece Revealed! Preperations for t...

(Guardromon) Amazingly survived from a huge drop from a silly confident Meowth and splashing into a lake somewhere at Howling Mountain, Raidramon was reunited with Veemon at long last. Same goes for Inferno who was happy to see his little brother, Inumon that was hanging around with Huskymon. Though, Berus was happy to see Chatsuramon and Labramon, he was angry at Labramon for dating Jaguarmon, a cat Digimon. After saying nasty things about her, Catramon wacked him on the head. But, the day went bad as a member of Daemon's forces came to the village and attacked. His name was WarDevidramon and he is an unstoppable Mega Digimon that was almost winning until the spirit of Granasmon gave Veemon the power to Warp Digivolve to Imperialdramon and blast the dark Digimon away. Days later, one of Huskymon's three sister called Husk came to Howling Mountain to visit her sister and thank her for the tape, thus giving Divinemon and Labramon a warrent for their own deaths by Inumon and his anger. 

DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 38:Final Piece Revealed! Preperations for the Final Battle!  
By Ninetalesuk.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So far, I have good news and bad news. The good news is, I decided that this story will end with 54 or 55 chapters. So, thats 16 or 17 chapters left to do. Also, I'm having a hard time deciding which Digimon couples I should feature in my next story, a Mega Crossover.

Davis: What Digimon couples have you got so far?

Only one. Them! Points

Tai: Beautiful night. Eh, Sora? Holds Sora close

Sora: I agree with you, Tai. Holds Tai close

Ryumon: I'm feeling a bit sick. Somebody give me a barf bag!

Mimi: (Sarcasim) Oh, you are so the romantic type, Ryumon.

Ryumon: Thank you.

Bad news is are these three Digimon that hasn't awaken yet.

Monodramon, Gatomon, Finchmon: (Hypnotised state) Yes, master.

Kari: How are we going to wake them up?

Joe: How about just Monodramon and Gatomon? If we wake Finchmon, she will might go off and eat more sweets as usual.

Hawkmon: It doesn't feel right leaving my dear Finchmon like this.

Monodramon, Gatomon, Finchmon: (Hypnotised state) Yes, master.

Oy... They will wake up... Someday...

Kazu: Sunday?

SOMEDAY! Oy... Anyway, I will ask a question at the end of this chapter and I hope you will answer it because it is important. Let's begin.

The morning sun rose above a small village located near the Howling Mountain Primary Village. It was the home for Kuzaimon, Ryumon and the Mightyena hybrid, Yena.

In Kuzaimon's home, the Ultimate Digimon that is one with nature was sleeping on her bed that was made out of soft leaves and twigs. She slept peacefully and didn't stir...

Until she opened her eyes from a huge yell of pain from Ryumon next door.

"Oh no... Not again..." Kuzaimon moaned as she got up from her bed with half-eyed sleep look on her face, picked her staff up and walked over the window still before looking out of it.

Outside was a wide-eyed, pain-looked face of Ryumon as he ran around the village, holding his bottom with a few people looking out of the window of their houses to see what is going on.

"It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" Ryumon yelled out, running around while holding his butt.

Kuzaimon came out of her house and picked Ryumon by the tail, giving him a half-sleep annoyed look on her face. "What hurts, you annoying little lizard? What gives you the right to wake us all up in the morning?"

"Wasn't my fault! Something poked a sharp object into my butt!" Ryumon said, gritting his teeth to fight the pain.

"And who was that?" Kuzaimon asked.

A small Spearow that was wearing a mail bag flew beside Kuzaimon. "Me. I accidently crashed into him and my beak happens to make him scream out in pain."

"You!" Kuzaimon asked, a bit surprised. "How can you wake Ryumon up when he is inside his own home! Answer that!"

"He left the bedroom window open." Was all the small Spearow had to say.

Kuzaimon sighed and placed Ryumon before she looked at the Spearow. "All right. Judging from that mail bag you are wearing, you have a letter for me?"

The Spearow shook his head. "Nope. Sorry. I was looking for the leader of the Digidestined called Takuya. A special message for him from His Holiness Zera."

"Ah... No worries. I can deliver the message for ya." Kuzaimon said, smiling.

"Really? Thank you." The Spearow said, handing Kuzaimon a letter. "Well, I have to go now. So long!" And with that, he flew away.

Kuzaimon looked at the letter and smiled. "All right then, let's get over to Canine Village, pronto! Come on, Ryumon!"

Ryumon jumped into Kuzaimon's arms. "I don't feel like walking after the Spearow poked his beak into my butt. Please carry me."

"Sure, I will carry you." Kuzaimon said, with an evil smile on her face. "Just as long as you don't mind me dumping ya in a fast-flowing river."

"Its a nice day for a walk." Ryumon said, jumping out of Kuzaimon's arms and running away.

Kuzaimon smirked as she held the letter in one hand and twirling her staff in the other. "Gets him everytime."

Later, in Canine Village... Takuya was standing in the middle of the village, holding the letter while Zoe, Tommy, JP, Koji, Kouchi, Bokomon, Neemon, Veemon and Patamon surrounded him. Around the village were Raidramon, Chatsuramon, Berus, Labramon, Jaguarmon, Mihiramon, Lynxmon, Inferno, Inumon, Huskymon, Husk, Antylamon, Kumbhiramon, Vajiramon, Pajiramon, Divinemon, Kitsumon, Hawkmon, Finchmon, Gigachumon, Kuzaimon and Ryumon.

"So, what does it say?" JP asked.

"Well, Zera did some research and found out some info about Daemon." Takuya said. "When we last saw Daemon, do you remember what he looked like?"

"Why ask us that question?" Neemon asked. "He was wearing a red cloak, we couldn't see his face."

"Exactly! According to Zera's research, Daemon's true appearance is underneath the hood." Takuya said. "Somehow, Daemon has two forms. The form that we are facing him right now is Daemon in his 'Human' form while the his apperance underneath that hood is his 'Beast form."

Ryumon hopped up and down in rage. "I got my butt poked to death because of THIS small detail! What a waste!"

"No, its not." Takuya said, reading the letter a bit more. "Along his research, he discovered that Valmarmon once had a loyal servant that was defeated by a MagnaAngemon."

"A loyal servant?" Koji mumbled. "Could it be Daemon?"

Kouchi shook his head. "I don't think so. True, Daemon is trying to revive Valmarmon but, he is only doing it to get his wish."

"Thats right. According to Zera's last letter, if Valmarmon is revived, he will grant the wish to the one who brings him back." Tommy said. "And Zera figured out that Daemon's wish is to Digivolve to a more powerful Mega form."

"So, what could this servant be then?" Zoe mumbled.

"Don't know, don't wanna find out." Takuya said, sighing. "Perfect. We now know that the revival of Valmarmon is a wishing-mission, Daemon has two forms and if Valmarmon is back, he is going to revive his loyal servant."

"Why revive his servant?" Labramon asked.

"This loyal servant was the darker version of a Royal Knight Digimon." Takuya continued. "But, no one knows which Royal Knight it is..."

"Hopefully, Datamon will finish his machine so we can stop Daemon at his own castle." Mihiramon said, sighing. "I just hope we are not too late."

Lynxmon smiled and rubbed against the side of the Tiger Deva. "Aww... Don't be such a spoilsport, dear. Nothing will go wrong."

"You are right but..." Before Mihiramon could continue, he quickly grabbed Jaguarmon and placed his paw over her mouth. "Do NOT say another word about me and Lynxmon, got it?"

Jaguarmon smirked as Mihiramon removed his paw over her mouth. "Sure, dear."

"What I wouldn't do to stay in that Digital Void." Mihiramon said, dryly.

Everyone chuckled when suddenly, the sky turned a bit blackish and started to rain, followed by some lightning... Which scared JP.

"YAAAAAHHHHHHH!" JP yelled out in fear. "I hate lightning!"

"Amazing, isn't it? The human child that uses the Spirits of AncientBeetlemon of Thunder is afride of thunder itself." Kitsumon said, smiling.

Zoe giggled. "Yeah, its really amazing. Isn't it?"

Chatsuramon laughed. "Come on, everyone. Let's go into my house. Perhapes we can plan our next move when we attack Daemon's castle."

"I already know what I'm going to do." Veemon said as he and the others walked back to Chatsuramon's place. "As Imperialdramon, I will transport everyone outside Daemon's castle in quick time before you can say 'We are going to win'."

"We are going to win!" Ryumon joked. "You lier."

"Shut up, nitwit!" Kuzaimon said, wacking her staff on Ryumon's head.

Daemon sat patiently at his throne while some of his Digimon army were standing in front of him as they had an important meeting.

"My lord." ShadowHuskymon said, stepping up to the Demon Lord Digimon. "The Digidestined chosen by Lady Ophanimon and their allies are getting stronger. Days ago, our most powerful member of your army fell to the newly Mega Digivolved form of Veemon."

"Imperialdramon blew WarDevidramon like a leaf." ShadowGrumblemon said, smirking.

"Shut it, you rock head. If Imperialdramon could blow WarDevidramon like a leaf, imagine what he'all do to us." ShadowRanamon said, shuddering. "Duskmon wouldn't stand up to the power like that, y'all!"

Duskmon gave out a small sigh. "That Imperialdramon will fall beneath our power. We have Mega Digimon on our side that are stronger than WarDevidramon."

"That is correct, Duskmon." Daemon said, chuckling. "But, what worries me is his special powers. I learned that the Digidestined has a Datamon on their side that is now building a machine that will locate my castle. With Imperialdramon, he will transport the team quickly in a blink of a eye. I think it is best that we prepare ourselves for the battle."

"Sorry to burst yer bubble, bub." ShadowArbormon said, stepping up. "But, what about Valmarmon? Aren't yor gonna revive him?"

"Impossible! Art thou can't revive Valmarmon unless he has the final piece in hand." ShadowMercurymon said, sighing. "And our plans have failed to collect the Wings."

Makuramon stepped up and glared at ShadowMercurymon. "Like yours for example! You say you will get the Wings of Valmarmon from Kouchi! Well, not only you couldn't get the Wings but, you also lost some of our army, two prisoners ShadowHuskymon captured are now free and you even lost your Beast Spirit form, BlackSakkukumon!"

"Why not art thou eat a banana!" ShadowMercurymon said, smirking.

"YOU METAL HEAD! ALONG WITH THE ARMY ARE TWO OF MY DEVAS! SINDURAMON AND MAJIRAMON ARE GONE!" Makuramon yelled out in fury.

"Calm down, you two." LadyDevimon said, stepping up. "Now, Lord Daemon. What shall we do about our situation now?"

Daemon was silent until he got up from his throne and stepped down from it. "What we should do is prepare ourselves for the final battle. All of you, go to your stations. And also, tell the other Digimon to prepare themselves. I am going to see our ally and check up on him."

Everyone nodded and left the room, except three. Daemon, MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon that was still eating cheeseburgers.

"Hmm... Lovely, lovely, lovely." SkullSatamon said, eating a burger while sitting on top of a pile of cheeseburgers that are contained inside a lot of McDonald boxes.

MarineDevimon groaned and called out to SkullSatamon. "Would you get off there! We have to prepare ourselves for battle!"

"I will once I regain my strength." SkullSatamon said, chomping onto another burger.

"Sir, why did you recruit HIM?" MarineDevimon asked.

Daemon chuckled. "Because he is the perfect evil partner for you. I mean, how bad does he do on his job, MarineDevimon?"

"Exhibet A." MarineDevimon said, pointing to SkullSatamon.

"What? What is it?" SkullSatamon asked, darting his head around in confusion.

"Never mind. SkullSatamon, go and prepare your stomach." Daemon said.

SkullSatamon jumped off his pile of burgers and saluted. "Yes, sir!" And ran off.

"Wha...? Wha...? Wha?" MarineDevimon said, blinking and sweatdropping before he faced Daemon with an amazed look. "Why did he followed your orders just like that!"

"Maybe because I am a Mega Digimon." Daemon said, sternly.

"Oh yeah... A Mega..." MarineDevimon mumbled, walking away. "I will go and prepare for battle."

"Good." Daemon said, nodding as he walked behind the chair he was sitting on and opened a secret door before he went in, closing it behind him.

"So, Makuramon. Where art thou going?" ShadowMercurymon asked as he saw the Monkey Deva leaving the castle. "You must thy prepare for battle and tend to your 3 remaining alleys."

"Indramon and the other two will wait." Makuramon replied. "Besides, I'm going to add Catramon to the team by talking Jaguarmon into joining our group."

ShadowMercurymon smirked. "And what if thy kitty-kins doesn't want to join you?"

"I...I don't know..." Makuramon said, dryly.

"Art thou not to worry. If Catramon doesn't join us, she will become a member of our forces with this special object." ShadowMercurymon said, taking a small black ball out of nowhere.

Makuramon gasped. "Isn't that one of ShadowHuskymon's special Hypno Seeds?"

"Art thou, yes." ShadowMercurymon laughed, handing the Monkey Deva the seed. "Use this as plan B if plan A fails."

"I will think about it." Makuramon said, walking away with the seed in his hands.

ShadowMercurymon smirked and walked back into the castle. "And I know your answer already..."

Jaguarmon was alone in the ruined camps of the Feline Valley. She wandered why she returned to her home as she heard a voice.

"So, are you the famous No Deva Cat?" Jaguarmon whirled her head around and saw it was Makuramon, sitting on a rock.

Jaguarmon hissed and glared at him. "What do you want! I have got no bananas for you, monkey!" Jaguarmon said as sparks of electricity was coming out of her body.

"Calm down, Pika-cat, I just wanted to talk to you." Said Makuramon, smirking to the Wild Cat but Jaguarmon didn't trust him and she still didn't let her guard down.

"Talk about what!" Jaguarmon asked, glaring at Makuramon.

"I heard that because of Kumbhiramon- the Rat Deva, Catramon is not in the Deva clan, right?" asked Makuramon to Jaguarmon.

"Well, Kouchi said it was because of a Rat that fooled the Cat for not being in the Zodiac, and not Kumbhiramon!" Jaguarmon said before she mumbled to herself. "Though I shocked him many times  
for that. Whoops..."

Makuramon laughed. "Thats very intresting."

"And so what? This does not explain why you're here." Said Jaguarmon, almost about to attack the Monkey Deva. Mihiramon said to never trust to any evil Deva, especially the Monkey.

"Catramon is better than Rat. or even the other 5 Devas that are still on Granasmon and His Holiness Zera side, together! This is not fair for a powerful Holy Beast like Catramon not being a Deva. So I'm here to give you the chance to become a REAL Deva!" Makuramon said, grinning.

Jaguarmon was confused. "How!"

"Join us!" Makuramon said, shocking Jaguarmon. "Join us and I'm sure when Valmarmon has been reborn, I'm sure he would like you to become his Deva."

Jaguarmon gasped then, her face was reeled into anger. ""WHAT? Are you crazy? I would never join to your side! What makes you think I would become a Deva to Valmarmon!"

"They say that anyone who has an avenger spirit, they will lead themselves to the side of Evil. And Valmarmon like people with a stronger avenger spirit. I know you have that spirit because it made you to attack one of the children holding the Legenadary Spirits and his name goes by JP." Makuramon said, smiling at the shocked face of Jaguarmon.

Then, out of nowhere, Mihiramon jumped in the front of his Jaguarmon and glared at Makuramon, growling like the tiger he is.

"Hey Mihiramon, it has been a long time." Said Makuramon in sarcastic tone.

Mihiramon glared at Makuramon and hissed. "Makuramon! You annoying furbag! What do you want with my sister? What were you doing to her?"

Makuramon smiled evily and laughed. "I done nothing, I just talked to her. Well, look at the time. I must go, so long." with that, he leapt up and vanished.

Mihiramon calmed down as the Monkey vanished. Then, he turned to his Jaguarmon with a concerned look. "Are you ok? What were you two talking about?" Then, he saw that Jaguarmon's face was full of worry and horror. "Jaguarmon...? What did that creep told you?"

"Nothing but stupid things and bananas!" Jaguarmon lied as she walked past Mihiramon. "Let go back to the Canine Village."

As Mihiramon and Jaguarmon walked towards Canine Village, Makuramon's voice echoed through the Wild Cat's mind. They say that anyone who has an avenger spirit, they will lead themselves to the side of Evil. And Valmarmon like people with a stronger avenger spirit.

"Thats not true... Is it...?" Jaguarmon said in her mind.

Nearby, Makuramon hid in the tree and frowned. Jaguarmon wasn't willing to join so, looks like he has to use Plan B. He held the seed up and smiled. "When the time is right, my pretty cat. You will join us, whenever you like it... or not!"

Walking through a spiral of stairs, Daemon arrived in a underground room which he made for a special visitor. Daemon walked into the room where 4 Devidramon were standing in each corner of the room, guarding a small shrine.

On the outskirts of the shrine was 6 posts and 5 of them have different images upon it. In the middle of the surrounding six poles was a huge red organ with a lot of red tentacles. It made some blooping noises as Daemon walks into the room.

"Daemon... Daemon, any news yet!" The red organ asked in a cold and dark voice.

"I'm sorry, Lord Valmarmon." Daemon said as he walked up to the shrine. "WarDevidramon failed to get the final piece from the Digidestined children."

"Ah, that bumbling idiot!" The red organ cried out in anger. "Now I'm still stuck in this form! I am still stuck as the main piece of Valmarmon, the Heart of Valmarmon! ValHeartmon!"

DIGIMON INFORMATION

NAME:ValHeartmon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Mutant Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Squeeze of Death, Spike Tentacle

(Tai) Ladies and gentlemen, the seventh and final Valmarmon piece, ValHeartmon! This Digimon contains the soul of Valmarmon himself! And I have to tell you, he is too dangerous. His Squeeze of Death means that you will have a hard time to breath, you know!

"My lord, can't you come back with the 5 pieces that we already collected?" Daemon asked.

ValHeartmon laughed. "No, Daemon. For me to come back, I need the Wings!"

"I understand." Daemon said, bowing.

ValHeartmon chuckled. "My dear, Daemon. Do you once remember when you first found me?"

"Of course, my lord. When I first arrived in this castle, I felt a strange power and followed it to this room. There, I found a blue sphere known as the Seal of Granasmon."

"And this Seal of Granasmon is where I was trapped in by the acursed God of Good himself!" ValHeartmon sneered. "When you freed me and created your Shadow Warriors, I was able to sense another piece of Valmarmon located in the middle of a small town called Dragon Village."

"And yet, you believed that the other 6 were destroyed. I did made you believe they existed after I send Duskmon to Dragon Village, destroying it and bringing the Body of Valmarmon for you."

"That is correct." ValHeartmon said. "And when I now understood that the other 5 existed, I sended out signals for the other 5 to come alive so they can cause chaos in the areas that they hidden in."

Daemon nodded. "And that, they did."

ValHeartmon pointed to one of the 6 posts that had the image of the Horns of Valmarmon. "ValHornmon's location was on this island, hidden inside a ruin that is right beside Feline Valley. ShadowHuskymon, MarineDevimon, SkullSatamon and the DarkKnightmon failed to get it. Only your Shadow Warriors were able to get ValHornmon back."

"I know... ShadowHuskymon may have failed getting that piece but, she was able to get two more for you at the same time." Daemon reasoned.

ValHeartmon pointed to another post which an image of ther Body hovered over it. "ValBodymon, also known as the Body of Valmarmon. The weakest piece out of the 7 and your Warriors were able to defeat it! Located in the middle of Dragon Village."

"Yet, all the Digimon that lived in that destroyed village survived." Daemon mumbled. "Amazing... And that Veemon and Raidramon are the ones from that place..."

"The Claws of Valmarmon, ValClawmon. The strongest Digimon from the 7 pieces." ValHeartmon said, pointing to the 3rd psot with the Claws image hovering over it. "It was located in a small ruin near Blastoise City Port. ShadowHuskymon collected but, the power of the Claws was too strong. It had to be placed in a Digimon so it can possess it, defeated and collected. Yet, the Digidestined where the ones who got this piece and saved this Machinedramon!"

"And the remaining two?" Daemon asked calmly.

"ValToungemon was hidden in a old Granasmon cathedral while a town called Lugia City was built upon it. ValEyemon was hidden in a underground ruin underneath a snowy village called Articuno Town." ValHeartmon said, pointing to the two posts that have the images of the Eye and the Tounge upon it. "Both of them caused trouble to the villagers, devoured the souls of the ones they have possessed and also, been defeated and captured by the Digidestined."

"Yet, I was able to get the Eye from the Warrior of Flame while ShadowHuskymon got the Claws and the Tounge for you." Daemon explained. "And the final piece is the Wings."

"ValWingmon was sealed in the Granas Tower that was located north of Carbos Village, the place where the Digidestined arrived from the Digital World." ValHeartmon said, sneering. "And the Wings is inside the human child that carries the Darkness Spirits!"

Daemon nodded. "And yet, we haven't been able to collect the Wings off that child. Even though my men used tricks to get to off him. But, do not worry, my lord. I have a plan that is foolproof. We will get the final piece for you and you will be reborn as soon as you know it."

"I hope so, Daemon. I hope so." ValHeartmon said, sneering. "For your sake!"

"My sake?" Daemon asked, confused.

"Yes, otherwise... This might happen to you!" ValHeartmon said as his tentacles reached out and grabbed a Devidramon. "Squeeze of Death!"

The Devidramon screamed in pain as ValHeartmon's tentacles wrapped around his body and squeezed him hard. Daemon shuddered as he understand what was going to happen next.

"And even though you are a Mega, no one will withstand this!" ValHeartmon said as he brought out a new tenacle as it shaped like a spike and threw itself to Devidramon. "Spike Tentacle!"

Daemon closed his eyes as he heard the death scream of the Devidramon before he opened them again to see a Digi-egg flying away. His eyes were filled with fear as he looked at ValHeartmon.

"Do I make myself clear?" ValHeartmon asked.

"Yes, my lord. Perfectly clear." Daemon said, nodding.

"Good. You can go now." ValHeartmon said. If he had a mouth, he would be grinning.

Daemon bowed and walked out of hidden room. "I will get the Wings of Valmamon off that child!" Daemon thought. "I promise you that..."

Back in Chatsuramon's home, Labramon was speaking to Jaguarmon in the corner of the room. "So, what did that monkey freak asked you for?"

"None of your business." Jaguarmon whispered.

Labramon sighed. "Come on, Jaguarmon. Makuramon must have said something to make ya shaken up a bit when you came back from your old village."

Jaguarmon smiled softly at Labramon and rubbed against his side. "I'm sorry. I'm just thinking a few things. Don't worry, it is just Makuramon's apperance looks weird to me."

"Really?" Labramon asked, a bit surprised.

"Really." Jaguarmon nodded, knowing in her mind that she will not tell Labramon the truth yet.

Labramon grinned, licked Jaguarmon's cheek and placed his paw over her shoulder. "Thank goodness. For a moment there, I thought Makuramon said something to freak you out."

"Nothing can freak me out." Jaguarmon smirked before she said in a joking voice. "The only thing that freaks me is you."

"Gee, thanks." Labramon replied sarcasticly, smiling.

Before Labramon and Jaguarmon could continue, a door from another room opened up and Nefertimon came out with Datamon that held a map in his hands. "Everyone! Good news!" Nefertimon called out. "Datamon finished the machine and it worked perfectly!"

"Really!" Tommy asked running to Datamon. "And...?"

Datamon held the map up high. On the map was the locations upon Howling Mountain. There was a red circle around one of the areas of Howling Mountain. "When I first tested my machine, it gave us the EXACT location of Daemon's castle! Look where it is!"

Everyone crowded around Datamon and Nefertimon. When Chatsuramon saw the circle, he gasped. "Daemon's castle is hidden in the Wastelands!"

"Wasteland? What is this Wasteland area?" Takuya asked.

"The Wasteland is a desert area and there is no life in there except for cactuses." Vajramon explained. "Well, it didn't had life until Daemon's castle was built there."

"So, now we know where Daemon is hiding at, what do we do now?" JP asked.

Takuya turned to the group with fire in his eyes. "We are going to attack his base!"

"What? Are you crazy!" Kuzaimon yelled out. "Why do that!"

"Since Daemon woken the Heart of Valmarmon, the 6 remaining peices caused trouble!" Takuya said, clutching his fist. "Besides, if we attack Daemon and his minions, we will have the chance to stop him from reviving Valmarmon!"

Koji nodded. "Your right! We have to fight him! Daemon has to be stopped! Everyone!"

"Including ShadowHuskymon..." Huskymon mumbled.

Chatsuramon nodded. "Thats that then. Guess we are all going to battle Daemon."

"Your coming?" Zoe asked, surprised.

"Of course. Even though you are the Legendary Warriors, you can't battle the forces of Daemon all by yourselves! You need help to beat the living daylights out of them!" Chatsuramon explained.

Kouchi smiled. "He is right. Remember the battle at Angel Ruins, we won with their help. If we need to stop Daemon, we need all the firepower we can get!"

"Yeah! Get ready, Daemon! We are coming!" Tommy said, thrusting his fist into the air.

Inumon turned to Divinemon and Labramon. "Listen, you two. Garurumon and the other villagers are in the other big room. We will give those guys an announcement."

"Terriermon won't like this..." Divinemon said, in a smiling mock tone voice.

"He just have to get use to it." Inumon said, smiling as well.

Inumon, Divinemon and Labramon walked into the room where the Garurumon, YamiGarurumon, Gabumon, BlackGabumon, Terriermon, Gargomon, Kyubimon, Dobermon and Dogmon were waiting.

"Since we are going onto the battle field." Inumon said. "I am going to announce that the football season that is going to take place tomorrow is cancelled."

"Uh oh..." Dobermon gulped, knowing whats going to happen next.

A Terriermon standing in front of the crowd was shaking. "But... that means..."

"Yes!" Divinemon said, smiling at the shivering Terriermon. "No cheerleaders!"

Terriermon's response was falling to his knees and crying out. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone, except Labramon, was rolling around in laughter. Though, the Kyubimon tried to keep a straight face, they failed.

Labramon sighed and glared at Terriermon. "Listen here, you. This is the fate of the Silseia Continent! We have to be willing to make sacrifices!"

"He took away my girls!" Terriermon screamed out. "WHY DON'T WE JUST SACRIFICE YOU!"

"Over dramatic, isn't he?" Garurumon asked.

Labramon sweatdropped. "You don't know the half of it."

(Henry: Sweatdrop Gee, that was weird.

Terriermon: Crying No cheerleaders! Oh, the world is coming to an end!

Henry: I take that comment back...)

"Well, that went well." Divinemon said, as he and Inumon were laughing out loud and a Labramon with a huge sweatdrop came into the room where the Digidestined and the Digimon were in.

Gigachumon put on a confused face. "What is so funny?"

"You don't wanna even know about it..." Labramon replied, dryly.

"Maybe your right... I don't want to know what was all that shouting..." Kitsumon said.

Divinemon nodded, still snickering. "Oh, don't worry. Just someone upset that there is no cheerleaders anymore for this season."

"Ah... Terriermon. Got it." Kumbhiramon said, nodding.

"Still do not want to know..." Raidramon mumbled with a sweatdrop.

Patamon laughed before he gasped. His body started to glow and hovered without flapping his wings. He closed his eyes as a golden aura surrounded him. Everyone noticed this. Veemon gasped at his small friend. "Patamon! What is happening to you!"

Before anyone could say something, the golden aura slowly changed itself into a spiritual image. Hovering about the glowing Patamon was a humaniod Digimon with 10 giant golden wings. His face was hidden behind a blue helmet with a golden cross and the Crest of Hope implanted in the middle of his armour.

Takuya, Koji, Kouchi, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon gasped. "No... No way... It can't be..." Takuya said in awe.

"Who is this guy!" Berus asked.

Bokomon gulped. "This is the member of the 3 Great Angel Digimon... Lord Seraphimon..."

"Seraphimon!" Husk gasped out loud.

"Hello everyone." The image of Seraphimon said in a powerful voice. "It has been a long time."

DIGIMON INFORMATION

NAME:Seraphimon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Great Angel Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Strike of the Seven Stars, Holy Starburst, Heaven Shockwave

(TK) Seraphimon is the Mega form of Patamon and is one of the 3 Great Angel Digimon that protects the Digital World. With his compassion and great wisdom, he purify his enemies with an attack called Strike of the Seven Stars.

"Amazing... I can't believe I am seeing him..." Veemon said in awe.

Seraphimon chuckled at the faces of the Digimon that were filled with awe. "I guess I am famous around these parts, hmm?"

"You can say that." Tommy said, nervously. "Seraphimon, are you here to help us fight against Daemon and his forces?"

"No, Tommy. I'm sorry." Seraphimon said, shaking his head. "As you can see, I'm just an image, hidded somewhere in Patamon. He hasn't got enough power to become the Great Angel that you see before you. No, I'm here to tell you of why me, Ophanimon and Cherubimon banished Daemon in the first place."

Koji crossed his arms over his chest. "Why tell? I bet Daemon did something bad, huh?"

"Oh, you can say that. But, let's just say before Daemon was banished, he had a motive." Seraphimon said, calmly.

"Motive? What sort of motive?" Kitsumon asked.

"Believe it or not, before we Great Angels were chosen to become the protectors of the Digital World, Daemon wanted to be the guardian." Seraphimon said.

Takuya almost burst out laughing. "Daemon? Protector of the Digital World? Your kidding!"

"Wish I was..." Seraphimon said, shaking his head. "But, every Digimon knew that if they chose Daemon to be the guardian of the Digital World, he will cause chaos like Lucemon did long ago."

Antylamon nodded. "So, they chose you and the other two Angel Digimon to be the protectors?"

"Correct." Seraphimon said, nodding.

Husk smirked. "I bet Daemon wasn't too pleased about that."

"Yes. Me, Ophanimon and Cherubimon know that Daemon will not take this lightly." Seraphimon said, looking at the roof. "So, we waited until he let his anger go."

"Did he let his anger go?" Inumon asked

Seraphimon nodded sadly. "Yes, but it was a big mistake. When he let his anger go, I quickly headed to the area where he was attacking without Ophanimon and Cherubimon. When I arrived there and saw Daemon about to attack, I knew now that it was a mistake to wait for his anger to come out because he was attacking Primary Village."

Huskymon gasped out loud. "Primary Village! What happened!"

Seraphimon lowered his head to continue...

FLASHBACK

Seraphimon stood tall and high as he glared at Daemon. Behind Seraphimon was Swanmon, Gatomon's Armour Digivolved form with the Digi-egg of Love. Swanmon is the protector of Primary Village, also known as the Village of Begginings. She was holding a crying Botamon in her wings.

"Lord Seraphimon! Please, stop that mad Digimon!" Swanmon cried out, pleading.

"Do not worry, Swanmon. I will not let him hurt these Digimon." Seraphimon said before spoke to Daemon. "What are you doing, Daemon? Why are you letting your anger go on the Village of Begginings! Tell me!"

"All I can tell you, Seraphimon, is this. If I don't be picked for the protector of the Digital World, then they must pay the price. The destruction of Primary Village!" Daemon yelled out, holding his hand out and firing off a powerful flame from his hand. "Evil Inferno!"

Seraphimon held his hand out his hand and a force field appared in front of him, blocking the flames that was trying to hurt him. With a flick of his wrist, he sended the force field towards Daemon, pushing him away. "Heaven Shockwave!"

"Argh!" Daemon cursed, holding his chest in pain. "You will die!"

Suddenly, a huge pink Digimon came beside Seraphimon with a stern face. "No one will die, Daemon! Not with us around!"

Daemon growled. "Cherubimon!"

DIGIMON INFORMATION

NAME:Cherubimon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Great Angel Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Storm of Judgment, Lightning Spear

(Lopmon) Cherubimon is the second member of the 3 Great Angel Digimon that guards the Digital World from harm. With his Storm of Judgment, his enemies will fall like flies!

"Daemon! Stop this! If you harm these Digimon, you will pay the price for hurting them!" Cherubimon said, glaring at the Demon Lord Digimon.

"Pay this price! Evil Inferno!" Daemon yelled out in fury, firing another blast of flames from the palm of his hand.

A blue lightning bolt was formed in Cherubimon's hand and he threw it. "Lightning Spear!"

Daemon yelled in pain as he canceled his attack when the lightning bolt struck him in the chest. "This is impossible! You can't stop me!"

"Yes, we can. With us working together, you shall never complete your mission." Said a female voice. Daemon's eyes lowered even more when a female human Angel Digimon came out and landed beside Seraphimon, her ten wings glowing. "And it is time."

"Lady Ophanimon!" Daemon cursed under his breath.

DIGIMON INFORMATION

NAME:Ophanimon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Great Angel Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Shining Javelin, Sefirot Crystals

(Kari) Alternate Mega form of Gatomon and the third member of the 3 Great Angel Digimon. Her beauty is only hiding her true powers. She can purify the evil Digimon into good Digimon with her Shining Javelin. But, her strong attack is the Sefirot Crystals!

"Daemon. What you tried to do is unforgivable." Ophanimon said, glaring at the Demon Lord. "What can you say in your defence?"

"Nothing except, once I have finished you Angels off, I will be the protector of the Digital World and the future of this world will be my vision!" Daemon said, firing off another firey blast from the palm of his hand. "Evil Inferno!"

Seraphimon held his hands out and 7 spheres of pure energy appeared in his hands. "I will not let you win, Daemon! Strike of the Seven Stars!"

"I agree!" Cherubimon said, throwing another blue lightning bolt. "Lightning Spear!"

"We must stop him at all costs!" Ophanimon said as she fired 10 colourful gems from between her hands. "Sefirot Crystals!"

Daemon yelled in fury as the attacks from the three Great Angels destroyed his Evil Inferno and knocked him to his knees. "I can't lose! NO!"

Cherubimon glared at Daemon and sighed. "It is over, Daemon."

"Even though we can't destroy you, we can banish you to an area called Howling Mountains. Somewhere in the Silesia Continent!" Ophanimon said as her hands glowed along with Seraphimon's and Cherubimon's. "So long, Daemon!"

"One day, Great Angels! I will return! I promise you! I will return!" Daemon said before he vanished into thin air.

Swanmon sighed. "It is over... Thank goodness..."

"I have a feeling... Its not over yet." Seraphimon said, bowing his head.

"Boy, isn't Daemon a jerk?" Finchmon asked after Seraphimon finished his story.

Hawkmon nodded. "It seems you were correct, Lord Seraphimon. Even though you, Lady Ophanimon and Master Cherubimon banished Daemon away, you had a feeling he will return. And trying to revive Valmarmon was the prime example."

"Yes. And now, he has only one piece left." Seraphimon said. "And there isn't much time left. Once Valmarmon is reborn, the Day of Evil will finally arrive!"

"So, what are we gonna do?" Koji asked.

A piece of paper appeared out of nowhere in front of Seraphimon and landed in Takuya's hands. "This paper contains the battle plans of what you must do against Daemon and his forces. I wish you luck, Digidestined and friends."

"Thank you, Seraphimon. We won't fail you." Takuya said, smiling at the image of Seraphimon.

"I know you will do good. Farewell for now." Seraphimon said before his image vanished and a tired Patamon fell into Zoe's arms. "That was a good nap." Patamon chirped happily.

"SO, now what?" Chatsuramon asked Takuya.

Takuya looked out of the window and sighed. "Tonight, we will rest. Tomorrow, the final battle for the fate of this world begins! Here is the battle plan..."

Later, after Takuya read out Seraphimon's battle plan, Inumon and Huskymon walked over to the pond and sat on the rock.

"How are you feeling, Huskymon?" Inumon asked at the worried look of his girlfriend.

Huskymon gave out a small smile. "I'm just scared a bit, thats all."

"To tell you the truth, I'm scared as well." Inumon said, hugging Huskymon. "But, whatever happens, I will not let anything happen to you."

"Promise?" Huskymon asked.

Inumon nodded. "Promise."

Huskymon smiled before she said. "Inumon, remember a long time ago when you sang a beautiful song to me? I want you to sing again, along with me."

"Of course, my dear." Inumon said, smiling again. "Of course."

Together, Inumon and Huskymon sang a love song to each other, telling each other how much they love each other before kissing each other on the lips. Nearby, Inferno and Berus were watching this with a video camera.

"Boy, we are gonna sell these as hot cakes!" Inferno sniggered.

Berus nodded. "You said it, buddy."

And they both sniggered, walking away with the video camera.

(Sora: And what happens if Inumon and Huskymon find out about this? What is the fate of our dear Inferno and Berus?

Terriermon: Hums death song

Sora: Correct.)

Next morning, outside Canine Village, there was a huge group of Digimon surrounding Takuya and the Digidestined with Veemon.

"All right, is everyone ready?" Takuya called out.

"YES!" Was the Digimon's response.

Takuya smiled and turned to Veemon. "Suit up, Veemon! Let's go!"

"You got it!" Veemon said as Digi-code covered him. "Veemon Warp Digivolve to... IMPERIALDRAMON!" The massive Ancient Dragon Digimon looked down at his friends and smiled. "All aboard, everyone!"

Takuya smirked as he and the others were teleported on Imperialdramon's massive back and started to fly away in top speed. He turned to Koji, whom was standing beside him. "Are you ready?"

"More than ever, Takuya." Koji said, smiling.

"All right. Here we come, Daemon. We are going to stop you!" Takuya said with a determined face. "Here we come!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Rika) The Battle inside Daemon's castle will begin in the next chapter! What is in store for Takuya and the others? Find out in the next chapter!

Along with Imperialdramon, there is gonna be more Mega Digivolution throughout the next chapters during this battle, along with a new Legendary Warrior. An Advance Warrior. Who is going to use anothr Fusion Evolution? Will it be JP, Zoe, Tommy or Kouchi? Find out in future chapters.

Davis: Meanwhile, about these! Points to three hypnotised Digimon

Monodramon, Gatomon, Finchmon: (Hypnotised state) Yes, master.

I don't know! Its not like if I clap my hands and two Digimon wakes up! Claps

Monodramon: Yawns Hello, Ryo.

Gatomon: Blinks Kari, where am I?

Ryo: Monodramon! I'm glad your back!

Kari: Gatomon! Thank goodness.

Okay, that will work. Finchmon? How about you?

Finchmon: (Hypnotised state) Yes, master.

Matt: There is your answer.

Sigh Until next time, when the big battle starts, so long!

Finchmon: (Hypnotised state) Yes, master.

Yolei: Hold up! What about the question?

Oh yeah. Readers, this is important! What Digimon couples would you like to see in my Mega Crossover along with Tai/Sora? Please answer. Thank you. Now, goodbye.

Finchmon: (Hypnotised state) Yes, master.

Impmon: Oh, shut up.

Finchmon: (Hypnotised state) Yes, master.

Goodbye! Glares at Finchmon And somebody wake her up!

Terriermon: Don't forget those reviews. Bye.

Finchmon: (Hypnotised state) Yes, mast...

Hawkmon: (Grabs beak) Thats enough, dear.


	39. Secret of the Granasmon Ruins! Battle of...

(Guardromon) Zera sended another letter to the Digidestined in Howling Mountain and told them that Valmarmon's loyal servant Digimon will return someday. Also, an image of Seraphimon came out of Patamon to speak to the Digidestined and their friends of how he, Ophanimon and Cherubimon banished Daemon in the first place. Meanwhile, Daemon was talking to the main and final seven pieces of Valmarmon called ValHeartmon, the Heart of the Evil God Digimon. And now, the Digidestined and the Digimon boarded upon Imperialdramon's back and are now facing the battle of Good and Evil. What will happen next? 

DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVIAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 39:Secret of the Granasmon Ruins! Battle of Good and Evil Begins!  
By Ninetalesuk.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, and much to Youkai Youko's pleasure, ChaosMalamutmon and Nefermon belong to her and two evil Digimon will be destroyed by those Digimon. One of them will be someone AnT will be happy to see him away.

Mimi: The Ultimate form of Susie's Vulpix, Kitsunamon, was real special.

Tai: I just find it scary that Kitsunamon has the same personality as YOU, Mimi.

Mimi: Thats what I said. Real special.

Tai/Sora, Takuya/Zoe (Much to Pyra's dismay), Mimi/Joe. And I will also use Takato/Jeri. By the way, since when did you think I was a fan of Rika/Ryo?

Monodramon: Maybe its that sign. Points to the sky where a sign saying 'I like Ryuki!' was hovering above me. Where did that come from?

Takato: I can give you three guesses. Glares at Kazu and Kenta

Kazu & Kenta: Sniggering

Very funny, you knuckleheads Also, I'm still trying to figure out what Epsilon was saying when he reviewed three times. Huh, he sure has a lot to say.

Davis: Like Izzy.

Izzy: That is not true.

Matt: Its true, Izzy.

Izzy: Okay, its true. I have a problem.

Ryo: Don't worry. So, what plans have you got for the next remaining 16 chapters?

Let you know from the titles. Now, let the battle begin!

Digidestined & Tamers: Yeah!

Finchmon: (Hypnotised state) Yes, master.

And somebody get me a hypnotist!

Panzerdramon, the Armoured Digimon that was last seen in Chapter 18 and 19 and also the older brother of Divinemon, walked through some ancient ruins with another dragon that looks like him, except his outfit is made to praise the sun.

Panzerdramon turned around to his companion and smirked. "Hurry up, Sundramon. I told you not to eat a lot of those hot dogs."

"Can't help if I was hungry or anything." Sundramon mumbled back.

DIGIMON INFORMATION

NAME:Sundramon.  
LEVEL:Armour.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Sun Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Sun Burst, Sun Blast.

(Ryo) Divinemon Armour Digivolves with the Digiegg of Destiny to become this beautiful Digimon! His Sun Burst is a blinding attack before Sun Blast will burn you up completly.

Panzerdramon sniggered. "Your always hungry. Now, hurry up. We are nearer to our destination!"

"And what destination is that?" Sundramon asked.

The moment Panzerdramon walked over a hill, he turned to his companion and pointed. "There it is, my friend. This is where the signal came from!"

Sundramon caught up with Panzerdramon and gasped of what he saw. "What the... Wow..."

In front of him was an ancient temple ruins that was use to be white but, was now a dirtied white thanks to time. There were broken pillars and houses around the temple. Panzerdramon and Sundramon walked towards the temple.

"Amazed, huh?" Panzerdramon asked.

Sundramon nodded. "I should say so... What is this place?"

"I guess its an old Granasmon temple." Panzerdramon suggested. "And seeing it so big, it must be the main temple out of all the other ones built for Granasmon long ago."

"I see. And this temple is no longer the main temple because of the Holy Cathedral." Sundramon muttered. "So, what was the message."

"It was from a Digimon that was researching this ancient ruins of a Granasmon temple." Panzerdramon explained. "He says he has found some intresting things about the Lord of Light himself. I'm intrested to know what this is about."

Sundramon nodded. "I hope this is something to do with the upcoming Day of Evil."

"I hope so too." Panzerdramon said.

As they were nearing to the temple, Sundramon noticed there were two giant statues near the entrance. The Sun Dragon Digimon sighed when he saw that the statues weren't alive but, he gasped when the eyes of the two statues glowed red.

"Panzerdramon! Look at those statues!" Sundramon said, shocked as the statues begain to move.

Panzerdramon watched as the statues slowly changed into a huge Digimon that looked like an ancient Japanese artefact. The eyes of Panzerdramon narrowed. "Those aren't statues! Those are Digimon! They are Shakkoumon!"

"Shakkoumon! What are they doing HERE!" Sundramon asked out loud.

DIGIMON INFORMATION

NAME:Shakkoumon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Mutant Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Kachina Bomb, Justice Beam

(Armadilliomon) Shakkoumon is not only the DNA Digivolved form of Ankylomon and Angemon, but also the true Ultimate form of me! His Kachina Bomb will blow his enemies away before using his Justice Beam to finish them off.

"I'm guessing these Shakkoumon are guardians of this temple!" Panzerdramon said. "And I think that they think we are the enemy."

The eyes of one of the Shakkoumons glowed and fired a red laser. "Justice Beam!"

"I see what ya mean!" Sundramon said as he and Panzerdramon leapt from the attack of Shakkoumon's Justice Beam. "What are we going to do?"

"We can't destroy them! We just need to convince them that we are not the enemy!" Panzerdramon said as he landed on a rock. "I have an idea!"

Sundramon smirked. "Thats what I like about ya, Panzerdramon! You always got good ideas."

"Thanks. Now, here is the plan. The entrance to the ruins is too small for those Shakkoumon to fit in. We just need to knock them to the ground and run into that hole!" Panzerdramon explained.

Sundramon smiled. "I know what to do."

"Good. Then, lets move it!" Panzerdramon said as he and Sundramon leapt into the air.

The ying/yang symbol on the stomach of the other Shakkoumon stomach opened up and fired off spinning bladed discs towards the two Armoured Dragon Digimon. "Kachina Bomb!"

"I think not!" Panzerdramon smirked as he slammed his glowing hands together to create a powerful shockwave. "Shock-Wave!"

The Kachina Bomb blades were destroyed from the shockwave. Before the Shakkoumon could react, they noticed Sundramon was holding his right arm into the air, glowing a bright orangy-yellow.

"I hope this works!" Sundramon said as he flicked his wrist, firing the energy from his arm into the sky to bright out a powerful sunlight into the Shakkoumon's eyes. "Sun Burst!"

The moment Sundramon's attack gave out a powerful sunlight into the eyes of the two Shakkoumon, they were caught off guard and blinded by the light and started to tumble around.

"Good work! Now, knock them to the ground!" Panzerdramon said as he threw a powerful silver energy from his right metal glove. "Metal Dragon Punch!" One Shakkoumon was knocked to the ground while the other continued to tumble about.

"Sun Blast!" Sundramon cried, firing two blasts of sun-energy flames from both the plam of his hands and knocked the second one to the ground. "That did it! After they recovered, we will be inside that temple!"

"Gee... You could just wait for me to come out and calm those two down." Said a voice. Panzerdramon and Sundramon landed to see a yellow creature with a shell, riding a white dinosaur with a shell as well. "Howdy."

Sundramon blinked at the small yellow Digimon. "Erm... howdy..."

"Hey, you two Shakkoumon! Calm down! They are aokay. They don't mean any harm. They are just protecting themselves." The white dinosaur Digimon called out as the two Shakkoumon quickly recovered and hovered back to their places to pretend to be statues again. "Sorry about that, they are just guards we hired to protect this temple."

"Guards you hired?" Panzerdramon asked. "That means you two are the ones who called us?"

"Thats right. My name is Armadilliomon and this is my partner, Monochromon." The yellow Digimon said, smiling.

The white Digimon, Monochromon, nodded. "How are you doing."

DIGIMON INFORMATION

NAME:Armadilliomon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Mammal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Diamond Shell, Diamond Slamming Attack

(Cody) My Digimon partner might be built for scrap with his strong armour but, Armadilliomon has a gentle soul and loves to sleep.

NAME:Monochromon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Data.  
Dinosaur Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Volcanic Strike, Slamming Attack

(Gabumon) Digivolved form of Gotsumon. As one of the powerful Champion Digimon, they will ram their oppenent with their hard armour before unleashing their hot Volcanic Strike attack!

"I'm so glad you got our message." Armadilliomon said, smiling at Panzerdramon and Sundramon. "When we unearthed this ancient mural and understood its ancient text, we knew its important and decided to call you, Panzerdramon."

"How do you know my name? And what made you call us in the first place?" Panzerdramon asked.

"Easy to explain. This expidition to research the ancient temple of Granasmon is paid by His Holiness Zera." Monochromon explained. "Being as the Day of Evil is nearer to our doom, Zera needs to know of how he and all the Holy Digimon can stop Valmarmon!"

"Zera said that as soon as we find something intresting, we should call you." Armadilliomon added. "And we have discovered not one, but two murals! One of them is bad while the other one is good. Want to see?"

"Looks like we have to." Sundramon said. "We can't stop now. If these murals are something to do with the Day of Evil coming around, we have to see how we can stop this."

"All right then. Lead us, Armadilliomon." Panzerdramon said.

"Yeeha! Come on, you two." Armadilliomon said as he, Monochromon, Panzerdramon and Sundramon walked into the temple entrance.

Daemon sat on the throne in his castle and lowered his eyes. "Imperialdramon has landed a couple of miles meters away from this castle. It won't be long till the battle begins."

In front of Daemon was the Shadow Warriors, SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon, Makuramon, ShadowHuskymon, a few DarkKnightmon and other Digimon that were standing around.

"ShadowHuskymon, ShadowArbormon! You two go with the DarkKnightmon and block the entrance so the Digidestined and their Digimon allies will not break in." Daemon said. "Have you got that?"

"Of course, my lord." ShadowHuskymon said, nodding.

"Ready and willing, Lord!" ShadowArbormon said, giving out a thumbs up. "Just lead me to the opponent and I will beat him up!"

"Art thou Wooden Warrior should be careful for thou lost his Beast Spirit of BlackPetaldramon to the Warrior of Thunder last time you battled." ShadowMercurymon said. "But, its your funeral."

"Don't worry. When I'm through with them, I will be playing the death tune for them." ShadowArbormon said, smirking.

"MarineDevimon! LadyDevimon! SkullSatamon! You three will be with me protecting the Heart of Valmarmon! They will not last a lot of time against three Ultimates and a Mega." Daemon said, turning his gaze to the three evil Digimon.

LadyDevimon bowed. "Of course, my lord."

"Thank you, my lord." MarineDevimon said before he nuged SkullSatamon in the stomach. "Say something to him, you nitwit."

SkullSatamon blinked and then, nodded. "Oh yeah. My lord, any cheeseburgers?"

"YOU BAKA!" MarineDevimon screamed, grabbing SkullSatamon's staff and proceeded to bash the Skeleton Digimon on the head. "YOU BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

"What about us, sir?" ShadowGrumblemon asked as MarineDevimon continued to bash SkullSatamon on the head with his staff. "What shall we do when they attack?"

"Station yourselves around the castle. Inside, outside, everywhere!" Daemon said, grimly. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord." Said all the Digimon, nodding. Except, MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon. You know why they aren't saying anything.

"Good. Any questions?" Daemon asked.

Makuramon raised his arm. "Yes, I have one. Can somebody stop these two?"

"BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA!" MarineDevimon continued to scream as he proceeded to bash SkullSatamon on the head with the staff that belongs to the Skeleton Digimon.

"Oh boy..." Moaned SkullSatamon as he held his head in pain while MarineDevimon stopped to take a breather. "Never knew saying about cheeseburgers can give you a headache..."

"Oh, shut up..." MarineDevimon mumbled with a sweatdrop.

ShadowRanamon rolled her eyes. "This is gonna be a LLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG battle."

"Erm... excuse me, Lord Daemon." LadyDevimon asked, stepping up. "But, the day when WarDevidramon came back and went off to fight against the Digidestined, he was carrying a big box."

"That big box is a pure evil Digimon he was able to knock out and drug him to sleep." Daemon explained. "Valmarmon can only return if we can sacrafice a Digimon with a pure dark heart. And this will do."

Duskmon nodded. "So, now what, my lord?"

"Now... We wait." Daemon said, grimly.

Imperialdramon landed at the edge of the Wastelands and unloaded the Digidestined and Digimon allies off his back into a forest that was beside the border of the Wasteland.

The massive Mega Digimon de-Digivolved back into Veemon and walked up to Takuya. "All right, we are here, Takuya. Whats next?"

"Well, for the next hour, we will decide who we will face against the known enemies. Like you, for example, Kouchi. Your gonna face Duskmon." Takuya said.

"Thats right. And the next time I see him, he is finally going down." Kouchi said, taking his black D-Tector out.

Huskymon looked at the castle and growled. "I know what I'm going to do when I face my dear sister, ShadowHuskymon again."

"Fight her?" Neemon asked.

"What else?" Bokomon said, shrugging.

Pajiramon walked up to Takuya. "The people living in Vajramon's village are at Pajira Town with my villagers so BlackWarGreymon and the other Digimon can protect them in case Daemon's sends his forces to attack them."

"Thats good." Inumon sighed. "Daemon would be a coward for attacking innocent people."

Koji nodded. "Yeah. He will do anything to get the Wings off Kouchi."

"Daemon will fall to us all!" Jaguarmon called out, happily. "And since we have the unstoppable Imperialdramon on our side, nothing will stop us!"

Labramon nodded. "Thats right! We are ready to kick some evil Digimon butt!"

"Ya know what. Its really amazing for me." Gigachumon said, smiling. "I remember when we first met back in Blastoise Port City. Since then, I came with you gusy to this place and helped you battle against Daemon and his forces. Now, this is the final battle. I am happy to fight with you guys since we first met and I will be happy to fight along side with you in the final battle!"

Veemon nodded. "Yeah, I agree. Takuya, Koji, Kouchu, Zoe, JP, Tommy... I have to thank you guys for helping me get stronger. Since Agear Town, I was just a puny Rookie. Now, I was able to Digivolve to Champion, Ultimate and then, Mega. You guys gave me a lot of friendship and courage for me to be brave. I thank you guys once again."

Tommy smiled. "Thank you, Tommy. Just how did you go to Imperialdramon in the first place?"

Veemon shrugged. "Dunno, really. I just felt this urge through my body and then, the words came out of my mouth and the next thing I know, I was Imperialdramon."

"I felt a strange energy coming from Veemon when he became Imperialdramon." Patamon said. "I felt the same energy coming from Inumon, Huskymon, Labramon and Jaguarmon when they first gone to Ultimate at Angel Ruins."

"You did?" Kitsumon asked. "Wow... That is weird..."

"I hope it will effect me!" Ryumon said in excitment. "I wanna go to Mega!"

Divinemon smirked. "Me too but, we can't force ourselves to Mega..."

"Of course. I learned that someone once force his Digimon partner, a Greymon to Ultimate. But, instead of becoming MetalGreymon, he became the vile SkullGreymon." Bokomon explained.

JP sighed. "Who are the remaining four Devas we have to face?"

"There is Indramon, Makuramon, Vikaralamon and Sandiramon." Chatsuramon said. "And I am betting that they are inside the castle with Daemon. Better watch out for Indramon. Out of the 12 Devas, he is the strongest."

"And we better watch out for Vikaralamon. He is the biggest and toughest Deva EVER!" Mihiramon said. "And Makuramon... Wish he is gone for good."

"Don't worry, my dear. We will stop him." Lynxmon said, brushing against the side of the Deva Tiger. "I promise you."

"Th...Thank you..." Mihiramon said, blushing before glanced at the sniggering forms of Chatsuramon and Jaguarmon. "Shut up, the both of you!"

"Sorry." Chatsuramon said, smiling.

Jaguarmon giggled. "Forgive me, my dear."

Mihiramon groaned at the comment and walked away with Lynxmon. "Lynxmon. I want to talk to you."

"Of course." Lynxmon said, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hey, sis. Are you ready for this?" Husk asked, walking up to Huskymon.

Huskymon smiled. "More than ever... And Inumon, will you help me?"

"I will not let anything happen to you, Huskymon." Inumon said, getting up from his position and hugging his girlfriend. "Never again."

"Don't blush, sis." Husk said, giggling then, noticed Berus and Inferno were laughing. "Hey, you guys. Inumon knows something."

"Knows about what?" Berus asked.

Inumon glared at his older brother and his older brother's friend. "I know about the video you guys taped when me and Huskymon were alone."

"Ulp... Refund?" Inferno said, meekly.

Kitsumon looked at Divinemon with worried eyes. "Divinemon... On that day when WarDevidramon shot you down, I was scared."

"Kitsumon, I'm sorry." Divinemon said, holding Kitsumon close. "Its just me as Herodramon. Protect the ones who are innocent and the ones he cares about..."

Kitsumon smiled and kissed Divinemon on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Divinemon said, smiling.

Kuzaimon looked at the castle and sighed. "The missing Magnadramon must be in that castle somewhere. We just need to find her."

"I don't know, Kuzaimon." Nefertimon said, walking beside her. "If your friend, Magnadramon was caught by Daemon, she will be fighting us."

"Eh?" Kuzaimon asked, confused.

Hawkmon flew up with Finchmon and landed on a perch beside Kuzaimon. "Don't you remember, my dear? When ShadowHuskymon attacked me, she used a Hypno Seed to control me."

"Yeah. Same goes for Nefertimon. The Hypno Seeds are very powerful and can control a Mega's mind like Magnadramon." Finchmon added.

"Yeah... And Phoenixmon..." Zoe muttered.

Koji walked beside Takuya and sighed. "So, now what, Takuya?"

Takuya glanced at his watch and sighed. "12 minutes have passed. 10 more minutes and then, we will talk about our plan."

"Okay." Koji said, nodding.

"Its now... or never..." Takuya said, gritting his teeth.

Inside the ancient Granasmon temple... Sundramon and Panzerdramon were in awe as ancient murals were still in one piece, showing off different images of Angel type Digimon like Angemon and Piddomon. The only Angel Digimon that the mural didn't show was Lucemon, for good reasons.

"Beautiful. Really beautiful." Panzerdramon said, in awe. "There is one thing that puzzles me. How come Lucemon isn't on any of these murals? The legend of Lucemon and the 10 Ancient Warriors didn't begin years AFTER The Battle of Hikari and Yami."

"They said that Granasmon knew that Lucemon will become evil one day and he was right." Armadilliomon said as he and Monochromon led the two Armoured Digimon into another room. "Here is where we found the murals that shows off the past of the Battle of Hikari and Yami and the future of the Day of Evil."

"Come again?" Sundramon asked.

Monochromon laughed. "We will explain later."

Panzerdramon and Sundramon looked around. They noticed that the two Digimon they just met were using Rock and Ground type Pokemon like Rhydon and Golem to dig through the ruins. Armadilliomon and Monochromon led Panzerdramon and Sundramon to the first mural.

"This mural has ancient writing and it says something about the Battle of Hikari and Yami." Armadilliomon said. "I read the writing and its not good."

"How come?" Sundramon asked.

Panzerdramon looked at the mural and sighed. The mural had a picture of a white winged angel priest holding a holy-looking sword and was about to strike down a black devil monster in a black suit with huge horns and a cloak. "The angel priest is Granasmon and the devil monster is Valmarmon, huh? Intresting..."

"What is so special about this anyway apart from the apperances of these two Gods?" Sundramon asked, confused. "Is it the ancient writing?"

"No, it has something to do with what they are eating." Panzerdramon mumbled, sarcasticly. "Yes, of course its something to do with the ancient writing."

"Well, to make things short. Granasmon is dead." Monochromon said, sadly.

Sundramon turned around to Monochromon in shock. "WHAT! GRANASMON IS DEAD! But.. but, the legend says that Granasmon fell asleep after the battle!"

"Yes, they did say that. But, Armadilliomon is right." Panzerdramon said after reading the ancient writing. "Turns out that when Granasmon shoved his sword through Valmarmon, Valmarmon ALSO shoved his sword through Granasmon. And instead of seperating into seven pieces like Valmarmon did, Granasmon died from a fatel wound."

"Granasmon? He is a God Digimon..." Sundramon said, totally confused.

"Even God Digimon can die... We Digimon are not immortal." Panzerdramon said, sighing. "Which means if the Day of Evil comes and Valmarmon returns, Granasmon will not come back to save us all from the destruction to our world."

Armadilliomon walked beside Panzerdramon with a hopeful face. "Do not worry. Come and see the other mural. Maybe you will get high hopes from it."

"High hopes?" Panzerdramon asked.

"Yeah. Take a look." Armadilliomon said, pointing to the second mural beside the first one.

Panzerdramon and Sundramon came over to the second one and looked at it. Sundramon blinked. "This is different. Are these Digimon the ones who can defeat Valmarmon for good in the Day of Evil?"

"Yes, sir." Monochromon said, walking beside Sundramon. "We just don't know what Digimon these two that will face and defeat Valmarmon are..."

Panzerdramon took a good hard look and pondered. On the mural was the same black devil monster in a black suit with huge horns and a cloak, which was Valmarmon, facing against two huge Digimon. One of them was wearing a red armour with an orange Greymon-like head, holding a sword in flames while the other one was a blue Garurumon-like warrior in some sort of armour battle suit that has missles and weapons.

Looking at the picture of the two Digimon facing against Valmarmon, one question came across Panzerdramon's mind. "Who are these two Digimon that will save us from Valmarmon?"

Labramon looked through his telescope and pointed it towards Daemon's castle. "Takuya! Big trouble! I can see ShadowHuskymon, ShadowArbormon and the DarkKnightmon outside the castle."

"Hmm... Guess we have to get through them." Takuya said. "We can outrun them, we have to fight them right here, right now."

Huskymon smiled. "I will deal with my sister, Takuya. Don't you worry."

"And I will help her out by defeating ShadowArbormon!" Tommy said, happily.

Chatsuramon looked towards a Garurumon and a Kyubimon. "You two, you will get your kind and help out Huskymon and Tommy against the DarkKnightmon."

"Got it." Both the Garurumon and Kyubimon said, together.

"Want my help, kid?" Datamon asked.

Tommy smiled. "Sure I do."

"I'm coming too, sis. I maybe a Rookie and can't Digivolve but, I will beat up this ShadowArbormon for ya." Husk said.

"Thank you, sis." Huskymon said.

"What shall we do?" Finchmon asked.

"Either helping Tommy's group or coming with us into Daemon's castle." Koji said. "What shall we do inside Daemon's castle anyway?"

"A lot of things. Stopping Daemon, defeating the Shadow Warriors, defeating the evil Devas and getting the six other pieces of Valmarmon!" Takuya said. "All right! This is it! Everyone ready?"

"YES!"

"All right! Digidestined! EVOLVE!" Takuya yelled out.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Takuya yelled out, activating the Human Spirit of Flame. It wasn't long until Takuya became a human Digimon whos armour was made of flame with his golden hair flowing around. "AGUNIMON!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Koji yelled out, activating the Human Spirit of Light. The human child flet stronger when he became a tall warrior in a wolf-metallic suit with a scar that looked like it belonged to a Garurumon. "LOBOMON!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Kouchi announced, letting the Human Spirit of Darkness release its power upon his body. He soon became a tall man in a lion suit that has a lion's head upon his chest while he wore a lions mask that covered his mouth with a black cloth. "LOWEMON!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" JP called out as his Human Spirit of Thunder was activated. The oldest child out of the six Digidestined became a large blue beetle with his horn and fists crackling with electricity. "BEETLEMON!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Zoe said, feeling the energy around her from the Human Spirit of Wind. She smiled as she became a beautiful female warrior with a vizor on her eyes and huge wings on her back. "KAZEMON!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Tommy said as he felt the Human Spirit of Ice activing around him. The youngest child of the Digidestined soon became a small bear made out of snow, wearing green armour and has a blaster-pack on his back. "KUMAMON!"

"Veemon/Huskymon/Inumon/Hawkmon Digivolve to... EXVEEMON/MALAMUTMON/HELLINUMON/AQUILAMON!"

"Labramon/Jaguarmon/Divinemon/Kitsumon/Ryumon Digivolve to... SHISAMON/SABERJAGUARMON/LIGHTMON/NINJAFOXMON/RYUJINMON!"

Everyone stepped out of their hiding places and walked towards Daemon's castle, each with a determining look on their faces.

"This is it, Daemon!" Agunimon said. "The final battle!"

"Let's do it!" ExVeemon called out in a battle cry.

Raidramon grinned. "Here we come!"

ShadowHuskymon's eyes lowered in a cold stare. "I have waited for this moment when I will destroy my sisters and the Legendary Warriors. Nothing will stop me."

"Except them. Hopefully, they will not know what will hit them." ShadowArbormon said, smirking.

"Come to me, my dear Huskymon." ShadowHuskymon said, in a cold whisper. "I'm ready to destroy you and your friends..."

The spirit of Lord Granasmon sat upon a tree as he watched the Legendary Warriors and their friends heading towards for battle. Three words came out of his mouth as his face became grave. "It is time..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Rika) This is it! Will this be the final battle between good and evil? And who are those two Digimon that will save the world from Valmarmon's wrath? Stay tune to the future chapters of Digimon Frontier:The Revival of Valmarmon!

And so, Chapter 40 begins the big battle. Next chapter is called 'Granasmon's Gift Go Wrong! Dark Digivolution, ChaosMalamutmon and Nefermon!'

Yolei: Two dark Digimon? Thats just great...

Heh... And that means next chapter will be two more PURE evolution along with a third one. I will explain later. Right now, I just hope I can fit all my ideas of this story.

Tai: I hope so too.

Finchmon: Meanwhile, I'm unhypnotised! Yay!

Gatomon: Thanks to me but, there is a small problem.

Finchmon: Whats that?

Gatomon: To de-hypnotise you, I had to say a word to wake you up and a word to put you in a trance again.

Kari: What are the words?

Gatomon: Well... To wake her up, its 'Love'.

Sora: Ah, here is the candy bar Tai brought for me yesterday.

Finchmon: Candy bar! Runs towards Sora Lemme at it!

Gatomon: Daze!

Finchmon: Shreeches to a halt, in a trance state Yes, master.

Davis: Hey, cool Gatomon. Now, we won't have to worry about our sweets being pinched.

Matt: We do when she is awake.

Davis: Oh yeah... Heh...

Finally... Along with the pairings of the Digimon characters I mentioned above will be Rika/Henry. How do you like that, Henry?

Henry: Well... erm.

Terriermon: Speak up, Henry. Don't ya have a crush on the Digimon Queen?

Henry: Terriermon, quiet!

Terriermon: Momentai...

Agumon: Momentai yourself.

Gabumon: Also, starting from the 2nd August to the 8th August, Ninetalesuk here will be on holiday somewhere in England called Cornwall so, 40-41 will have to wait.

Got that right. SO, for now, so long and don't forget to review. Bye.

Finchmon: Yes, master.

Oy, brother...


	40. Granasmon's Gift Go Wrong! Dark Digivolu...

(Guardromon) Panzerdramon and a Digimon friend of his, Sundramon, arrived at an ancient temple of Granasmon after reciving a message telling about the Battle of Hikari and Yami and the upcoming Day of Evil. Arriving there, they faced against a couple of Shakkoumon guards. After blinding them and knocking the two Ultimates down, Panzerdramon and Sundramon soon learned that these Shakkoumon were hired by a couple of Digimon called Armadilliomon and Monochromon whom are researching the ruins. Not only they learned that Granasmon was killed moments when he shoved his sword through Valmarmon but, they also found out what the Digimon will look like when they have to battled the reborn Valmarmon. Problem is, they don't know who... Meanwhile, the battle against the Digidestined and Daemon's forces begins with a box containing a dark Digimon that Daemon will use to bring Valmarmon back to life...  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 40:Granasmon's Gift Go Wrong! Dark Digivolution, ChaosMalamutmon and Nefermon!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Nefermon and ChaosMalamutmon are Digimon owned and created by Youkai Youko.  
  
Tai: Also, to Foxen Angel, you are wrong!  
  
Matt: The Digimon that appeared on the mural, facing against Valmarmon in the last chapter ISN'T WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. True, it is a Greymon and Garurumon but, not the two Mega Digimon.  
  
Izzy: So, take another guess, I'm sure somebody will figure those warriors out.  
  
I'm up to the 40th chapter and still going! Nothing more to say but, the battle begins!  
  
Tentomon: Hit it!  
  
Davis: Don't you dare, Yolei.  
  
Yolei: Dare what? You mean this? *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: Ow! Yeah, something like that...  
  
Yolei: Okay. I dared. *Wacks Davis, again*  
  
Davis: OW! Very funny... I will get you, Tentomon!  
  
Tentomon: What did I do?  
  
Finchmon: Nothing! *Notices something* SWEETIES!!! *Runs*  
  
Gatomon: Daze!  
  
Finchmon: *Screeches to halt, trance-like state* Yes, master.  
  
Gatomon: Now, hit it!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: I HATE THAT SAYING!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
ShadowHuskymon lowered her eyes while she stood with the DarkKnightmon and ShadowArbormon. Agunimon, the other Legendary Warriors and their Digimon comrades are now attacking the castle where Daemon and his forces are living in.  
  
The Virus furry Digimon turned to her DarkKnightmon and said in a firm voice. "Attack!"  
  
The DarkKnightmon charged towards Agunimon's forces with their swords out, ready to slash the group to pieces. ShadowHuskymon turned her attention to ShadowArbormon.   
  
"What?" ShadowArbormon asked.  
  
"I hope you fight well as well as die well." ShadowHuskymon smirked. "Without your Beast Spirit, you are useless unless you can go back to BlackPetaldramon."  
  
ShadowArbormon laughed. "Don't you worry, missy. This bad boy will beat the pants off those warriors in a matter of seconds."  
  
"Yeah right... Now, if you excuse me. I have a sister to crush." ShadowHuskymon said as Digi-code covered her body. "ShadowHuskymon Digivolve to...... KAGEMALAMUTWOMON!!!"  
  
"I have some people to crush too, ya know!" ShadowArbormon said as KageMalamutwomon rushed towards the battle. "Hey, wait for me!"  
  
"Beserker Knife!!!" The DarkKnightmon yelled out, trying to slash a Garurumon and a Kyubimon with his purple energy-filled sword.  
  
The tips of Kyubimon's tail were covered in blue flames before she fired them to the DarkKnightmon. "Fox Tail Inferno!!!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!!!" Garurumon called out, firing a powerful blue flames from his mouth.   
  
The DarkKnightmon was blown back, not before another DarkKnightmon joined them. "Beserker Knife!"   
  
"So many of them..." Kyubimon muttered. "How can we possibly defeat them all?"  
  
Aquilamon flew with Finchmon and set his sights upon HellInumon, Malamutmon, Lightmon, Shisamon, SaberJaguarmon, NinjaFoxmon and ExVeemon. "You guys should Digivolve to Ultimate! These DarkKnightmon must be Ultimate level by my guess."  
  
"By your guess, you are correct." ExVeemon called back. "All right, we should Digivolve!"  
  
"No way! We can handle these armoured idiots easily." Malamutmon said.  
  
Finchmon noticed something. "Hey! There is a black version of Malamutwomon coming to the battlefield with a black wooden robot!"  
  
"ShadowArbormon and KageMalamutwomon!" Shisamon gasped.  
  
NinjaFoxmon grunted. "Now what?"  
  
"I'm gonna get her!" Malamutmon said, venom in her voice. "Malmutmon Digivolve to... MALAMUTWOMON!!!" The Ultimate form of Huskymon charged into battle. "Let me at her! Let me at her!" HellInumon and Shisamon were amazed by this.  
  
HellInumon sweatdropped. "Wow... This is a side of Huskymon I never seen before..."  
  
"Remind me not to get her mad..." Shisamon gulped.  
  
"What about me?" SaberJaguarmon said, with a wide grin.  
  
"I will be a dead dog if I make you mad." Shisamon said, sighing.  
  
Lightmon groaned. "No time for jokes! Digivolve!"  
  
"HellInumon/Shisamon/ExVeemon... Digivolve to... INFERNOINUMON/CERBERUMON/PAILDRAMON!!!"  
  
"SaberJaguarmon/NinjaFoxmon/Lightmon Digivolve to... CATRAMON/MAZONFOXMON/HERODRAMON!!!"  
  
Ryujinmon noticed this and said out loud. "Wait for me! Ryujinmon Digivolve to... METALRYUJINMON!!!" MetalRyujinmon followed the group while turning some DarkKnightmon into Digi-eggs. "Here I come! Ready or not!"  
  
"Crystal Freeze!!!" Kumamon called out, freezing a couple of DarkKnightmon with his cold breath.  
  
Husk, a sister of Huskymon, was nearby with Datamon, ducking from the sword swipe of another DarkKnightmon. "Not bad for a small bear."  
  
"No problem." Kumamon said, giving out a thumbs up.  
  
Agunimon came forward with Lobomon at his side. "Listen up! Kumamon, you and your group take care of the DarkKnightmon! We will try and get to the castle!"  
  
Kumamon nodded. "Got it!"  
  
"Nano Swarm!!!" Datamon said, firing off a bunch of red microchips from his fingers onto 4 DarkKnightmon before turning to Kumamon. "Right! Lets do it!"  
  
"Come on!" Kumamon said, leading Datamon and Husk away.  
  
"Hello, sister!" Malmutwomon said, stepping in front of KageMalmutwomon, glaring at her.  
  
KageMalamutwomon smirked. "Round two, dear sister?"  
  
"Round two." Malamutwomon sneered, throwing a bluish fog towards her dark sister. "And here is my starter! Frozen Windstorm!!!"  
  
KageMalamutwomon jumped up and fired off black ice-shaped swords towards Malamutwomon. "Missed and my turn now! Black Ice Swords!!!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Paildramon knocked a few DarkKnightmon and carried Patamon, Bokomon and Neemon to the side of the castle were Agunimon and Lobomon were standing beside a side door. Paildramon changed back to Veemon and ran up to the two Warriors with Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon.  
  
"So, whats the plan?" Veemon asked.  
  
Lobomon drew his light saber out and slashed the door open. "While Kumamon and his group are dealing with the outside attack, the others are going to distract and defeat Daemon's other forces like the Shadow Warriors and the evil Devas!"  
  
"And what are you guys going to do?" Patamon asked.  
  
Agunimon peered into the doorway and motioned them to follow. "We are gonna find Daemon and the pieces of Valmarmon and destroy them all!"  
  
"Where will you start?" Neemon asked.  
  
"Dunno... But, that doesn't mean we can't look around. Besides, Daemon needs the Wings to reborn Valmarmon and Lowemon has the pieces. This is our chance to stop this madness once and for all!" Agunimon said, slamming his fist on the wall.  
  
"I agree, its time to take action!" Lobomon said, still holding his weapon out. "When we meet any Digimon working for Daemon, we have to deal with them!"  
  
"Right!" Veemon said as he, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon followed Agunimon and Lobomon through the corridor. "I wonder how the others are doing..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Beetlemon, Lowemon and Kazemon arrived into the main hallway where Chatsuramon, Vajramon, Mihiramon, Berus, Inferno, MazonFoxmon, Catramon, Cerberumon and Kumbhiramon were waiting for them. Kazemon looked around at her surroundings. "Right, whats first?"  
  
Chatsuramon sighed. "Pajiramon and Antylamon must have InfernoInumon, Herodramon, Lynxmon, MetalRyujinmon, Kuzaimon, Gigachumon and Raidramon with them! I don't know what they are going to do but, I know what we are going to do."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Berus asked.  
  
Beetlemon walked forward. "Pretty simple. We have to defeat the remaining Devas and the Shadow Warriors while Agunimon and Lobomon destroy the pieces of Valmarmon!"  
  
"Kumamon is leading Aquilamon, Datamon, Malamutwomon, Husk, the Garurumon and Kyubimon against KageMalamutwomon, ShadowArbormon and the DarkKnightmon outside." Vajramon said. "But, I have no idea which group Paildramon, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon are with."  
  
"I hope they are all right..." Lowemon said, turning his head to the main door. "Mihiramon! Do you have anything to say?"  
  
"Yes, I do. We should be careful of Makuramon! He isn't the strongest Deva but, he is cunning." Mihiramon said, darting his eyes around.  
  
"Got that right, you stupid tiger!" Said a familiar voice before colourful orb was thrown at his feet. "Primal Orb!!!"  
  
Catramon gasped when Mihiramon was blown back by the Primal Orb attack. "Mihiramon!!!"  
  
"I'm fine!" Mihiramon called back before glanced at his attacker. "Makuramon!"  
  
The Monkey Deva laughed as he stood with nine more DarkKnightmon. Makuramon sneered at Beetlemon, Kazemon and Lowemon. "Hello there, Warriors. We finally meet."  
  
"Your Makuramon?!" Beetlemon asked. "The Monkey Deva who turned his back on Granasmon and joined Daemon's forces?!"  
  
"That is correct! I find it disgusting that human children have the power to evolve into Digimon!" Makuramon said with disgust in his voice. "And not just any Digimon, Legendary Warrior Digimon! How dare you use their Spirits!"  
  
Kazemon glared at Makuramon. "Look whos talking! You disgust US! Joining Daemon's forces!"  
  
Cerberumon growled at the Monkey Deva. "What did you say to Catramon when she was alone at the ruined Feline Valley?!"  
  
"I tell ya what he wanted with me for! This insane ape wants me to JOIN the Devas working for Daemon! You can guess I refused!" Catramon hissed.  
  
"Good for you!" Vajramon said before holding a sword towards Makuramon. "Surrender now, Makuramon! Otherwise, you are doomed."  
  
"I don't think so, kitty cat. Not until Catramon joins us." Makuramon said, slyly.  
  
Cerberumon growled. "There is no way Catramon will join you, idiot!"  
  
"Oh, she will. With this." Makuramon said, smiling as he held the Hypno Seed ShadowMercurymon gave him. "Remember this?"  
  
Lowemon growled. "A Hypno Seed!"  
  
"Makuramon! If you put that in my sister, I will tear you apart!!!" Mihiramon yelled out.  
  
"Threats will do you no good, Mihiramon. This is where you shall sleep and be awaken in the Village of Begginings." Makuramon said. "DarkKnightmon, attack!"  
  
Beetlemon grunted. "Is he crazy!? 12 Digimon on our side against 10 Digimon on his side!?"  
  
"Makuramon might have a plan. Be careful!" Kumbhiramon said.  
  
"One thing for sure!" Inferno said, charging into battle. "Lets attack NOW!!"  
  
Berus followed. "Here I come!!!"  
  
"Crazy mutts." MazonFoxmon muttered as she whacked a DarkKnightmon away.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Herodramon led his group into a room. In his group was Pajiramon, Antylamon, InfernoInumon,Lynxmon, MetalRyujinmon, Kuzaimon, Gigachumon and Raidramon. The area was dark and the only light they are getting from is the shape of the door they went through.  
  
"Keep it low, you guys. This could be a trap..." Herodramon said, holding his sword out.  
  
Kuzaimon looked around and sighed. "What gives you that idea?"   
  
"You know as everyone knows that Daemon will have areas guarded so we don't have an easy fight." Herodramon said. "Like this area. I can sense DarkKnightmon around us."  
  
"Well, thats good and all but, whe..... What did you say?!" Kuzaimon yelled out, blinking.  
  
Herodramon pointed to an area. "Pajiramon, attack THERE!"  
  
Pajiramon took her crossbow out and loaded a couple of arrows before firing it. "Okay, Herodramon! Treasure Bow!!!"  
  
When three arrows went into the darkness, they all heard that the arrows struck something metallic. Gigachumon felt something on the wall next to the door they came in. "I found the switch for the light!" He clicked it and gasped. "What in the...?"  
  
Herodramon smirked as everyone around him were in awe. Three DarkKnightmon were on the floor with the arrows sticking in their chest, bringing their Digi-code out. Herodramon took their Digi-code away and watched their Digi-eggs flying through the opened door. He noticed Raidramon's expression. "Yes, what is the matter?"  
  
"How...How did you figure that there were DarkKnightmon in here?!" Raidramon studdered out.  
  
InfernoInumon thought about that. "Is it because of your Knight Senses?"  
  
"Correct." Herodramon smiled.  
  
"Night Senses? He can see through the night?" MetalRyujinmon asked.  
  
Kuzaimon groaned and slapped her head. "Not that way, dolt! Knight Senses, he can sense other Digimon that resembles Knights." Kuzaimon said before her face becomes confused. "Wait a second. Only Digimon that resembles Knights have that power. Your a Holy Dragon!"  
  
"I'm also a Royal Knight Digimon, believe it or not." Herodramon smiled. "I started to learn my new ability after I first Digivolved back in the battle at Angel Ruins."   
  
"A Royal Knight, eh? Fancy that." Antylamon smirked before she looked around. "Where the heck are we anyway? What is this place?"  
  
"Daemon's castle, where else?" MetalRyujinmon said.  
  
Kuzaimon groaned. "You baka! Your suppose to be smart in your Ultimate form?! What happened to you?! Took some pills that made ya stupid!?"  
  
MetalRyujinmon shrugged. "Dunno."  
  
Lynxmon walked forward and noticed a corridor, which she peered down through it. "I think we are in the dungeon area."  
  
"Shes right!" Gigachumon said, joining her as they peered down the corridor as well. There were a row of cells with bars and doors. "I guess those DarkKnightmon that Pajiramon defeated were guarding this place."  
  
"Wait a second! Dungeon?" Kuzaimon gasped. "Then, Magnadramon must be here somewhere!"  
  
Lynxmon walked forward down the tunnel, noticed something and shook her head. "She was but, not anymore, Kuzaimon. She is gone."  
  
"What?!" Kuzaimon gasped again. "When?! How!? Why?! How can you be sure?!"  
  
InfernoInumon joined with Lynxmon and Gigachumon and looked at the cell. "Because they put up the name of the Digimon they captured. 'Magnadramon. Taken out for: Mind slave.' I think Magnadramon has become a victim of the Hypno Seed."  
  
"Darn it!" MetalRyujinmon cursed. "Not her as well!"  
  
"Calm down..." Herodramon said. "Once we find her, we can remove the seed from her. True, she is a Mega but, how can one Mega fair when she is against seven Ultimate Digimon and two Armour level Digimon? It will be all right."  
  
"I hope your right." Pajiramon said.  
  
Raidramon ran on forward to the end of the dungeon tunnel and stopped at a door. "Heres the door! Lets get outta here!"  
  
"I'm with you!" Antylamon said.  
  
Herodramon went forward and opened the door. "Remember, you guys. Keep your guard up. This IS Daemon's castle we are going through..."  
  
"Got it!" The Digimon said together, nodding as they followed Herodramon through the door.  
  
In the shadows near the dungeon corridor... a huge eight-winged pink dragon came out, with her eyes glowing in a hypnotic look. A humaniod Digimon came out beside here, dressed in red and looks like a clown, with a white and black mask and has a sadtic smile on his face.  
  
"It seems we have intruders in our area, my dear servant. No matter. This will bring out a great performance! Don't you agree?" The clown Digimon said, turning to the dragon, whom just nodded. "Excellent. Let's get this show on the road! Now, what do you do when you see intruders?"  
  
"Kill." The dragon said, in a monotonous voice.  
  
The clow Digimon laughed. "Perfect."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside the castle, the battle against KageMalamutwomon, ShadowArbormon and the DarkKnightmon wasn't going well. Kumamon was dealing with ShadowArbormon while Malamutwomon was fighting against KageMalamutwomon. The DarkKnightmon was fighting against Husk, Finchmon, Datamon, Aquilamon, the Garurumon and the Kyubimon.  
  
"Howling Blaster!!!" The Garurumon yelled out, firing blue flames from their mouths.  
  
"Dragon Wheel!!!" The Kyubimon called out, wrapping themselves into a blue flame-like dragon!  
  
Husk summoned some arrows made of ice and threw them. "Ice Arrows!"  
  
"Garnet Tornado!" Finchmon yelled out, flapping her wings fast enough to create a whirlwind.  
  
"Nano Swarm!!!" Datamon announced, firing small red microchips from his robotic fingertips.  
  
Aquilamon opened his mouth and fired off a blast of rings. "Blast Rings!!!"  
  
Half of the DarkKnightmon were knocked down while the other half continued to advance to the group. Husk cursed under her breath.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me..." Husk muttered.  
  
"There is so many of them!" Kyubimon said.  
  
"You know what we need? We will need Korikkakumon's help!" Datamon said, turning his attention to Kumamon who was fighting against ShadowArbormon. "If he can help us, he will beat these DarkKnightmon faster than you can say 'Taiora!'"  
  
"Taiora!" Finchmon said before glaring at Datamon. "You lier!"  
  
Datamon blinked. "Never mind..."  
  
"Black Roundhouse Punt!!!" ShadowArbormon said, throwing his fist and feet about, trying to knock the small white bear down.  
  
Kumamon leapt into the air. "Your going down! Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon took a deep breath and blew out cold air and frozen ShadowArbormon's feet.  
  
"Hey, you little punk!" ShadowArbormon said, shaking his fist. "When I free my legs, I'm gonna kick your little butt to the forest!"  
  
"Funny. Look where your standing..." Kumamon said, pointing to ShadowArbormon's feet.  
  
"Wha...?" ShadowArbormon asked, looking down to see his frozen feet was standing on top of a plank, which has a rock in the middle. "Great... I'm on a see-saw. What could get worst than THIS?! Huh?!" ShadowArbormon looked up and saw that Kumamon was missing. "Hey! Where did ya little punk go?!"  
  
"Here I am!" Kumamon called out. ShadowArbormon looked up to see Kumamon standing on a tree branch. "And here I come!!!"   
  
"Uh oh..." ShadowArbormon gulped as Kumamon jumped, landing on the opposite side HARD and launched him HIGH into the air. "Looks like ShadowArbormon is Blasting Off Again!!!"  
  
"Team Rocket follows me everywhere!" Kumamon giggled.  
  
Aquilamon called out to Kumamon. "Hey, Kumamon! We need some help here!!!"  
  
"Beserker Knife!!!" A DarkKnightmon said, unleashing his attack onto Aquilamon when he let his guard down. Aquilamon squawked and fell to the ground, changing back into his Rookie form of Hawkmon and landed into Husk's arms.  
  
"Hawkmon!!!" Finchmon screamed. "Are you all right?!"  
  
"I'm fine, my dear. I'm fine..." Hawkmon coughed. "Ow... That hurts..."  
  
"Venom Aurora Blast!!!" KageMalamutwomon said, firing off a blast of dark ice energy.  
  
Malamutwomon drew up a cloud of icy wind. "Frozen Windstorm!!!"  
  
When the two attacks connected, Malamutwomon was blown to the ground when it caused an explosion. Kumamon ran up to Malamutwomon with Datamon in his arms, Husk with Hawkmon and Finchmon landing in Malmatwomon's when she got up. "Are you okay?" Finchmon asked.  
  
"Sure..." Malamatwomon said, panting as she saw KageMalamutwomon walked towards them with her DarkKnightmon behind her. "If I can go to Mega, I can help BelleHuskymon from that curse!"  
  
"Wish we can get that power that made Veemon go to Imperialdramon now..." Datamon said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Above Daemon's castle, the ghosty spiritual form of the holy Granasmon hovered in the air and fired off a sphere of white energy to the battle field.  
  
"Here is your wish, Malamutwomon. And now, it is time for Catramon's wish." Granasmon said as he hovered into the castle.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
The white sphere that will give Malamutwomon the power to Digivolve into Mega headed towards the Digimon herself as she held onto Finchmon.  
  
Malamutwomon glared at KageMalamutwomon, whom leapt to slam her to the ground. Malamutwomon leapt backwards and KageMalamutwomon was in her spot.  
  
The white sphere continued its journey and struck someone....  
  
It struck KageMalamutwomon!!!  
  
KageMalamutwomon gasped as she felt the sphere striking her in the back. "What is this?!" She cried out as she was covered in a lot of Digi-code.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Datamon gasped. "She is Digivolving to Mega!!!"  
  
"No way! That is impossible!!!" A Garurumon yelled out, in shock.  
  
"She must have been given that power to go into Mega because... it was for me!" Malamutwomon gasped. "She got it by mistake!!!"  
  
"What will she Digivolve into?" Kumamon asked.  
  
When the Digi-code was gone, KageMalamutwomon was gone as a huge demonilic white wolf stood in her place. She gave out a sadic grin as she drooled.  
  
Kyubimon gasped. "Who... Or what? Is SHE?!"  
  
"Our sister has become ChaosMalamutmon! Thats who!" Husk said, shuddering.  
  
"C...ChaosMalamutmon?" Hawkmon gulped.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:ChaosMalamutmon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Devil Dog Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Glacial Flames, Sonic Howl  
  
(Takato) ShadowHuskymon's Mega form. This giant Digimon has a powerful aura that can freeze solid a small land and Digimon who does not belongs to the Ice element. With her Glacial flames, she can freeze whatever Digimon in her front. And her Sonic Howl, she can destroy even a mountain.  
  
**************************  
  
"How could she Digivolved in something so big?! Shouted Husk as she, Malamutwomon and Kumamon landed nearby with Hawkmon, Finchmon and Datamon in their arms.   
  
ShadowArbormon finally came down and landed beside ChaosMalamutmon. The impact on the ground broke the ice trapping his feet and looked to gasp at her persence. "Woo boy..."  
  
Kumamon noticed that the DarkKnightmon, Garurumon and Kyubimon were frozen solid. "Why are they freezing solid while we are not!?"  
  
"Its her aura! It can freeze anything but the creatures with ice elements." Malamutwomon explained. "We can return them to normal when ChaosMalamutmon is normal!"  
  
"What about us?!" Finchmon asked, pointing to herself, Hawkmon and Datamon. "Why aren't we Digi-popsicles?! Whats up?!"  
  
"We are not effected because we are protected by the Ice-type Digimon!" Datamon explained.  
  
Hawkmon gulped. "Thank goodness."  
  
"ShadowHuskymon? Is that you, girl?" ShadowArbormon asked.  
  
ChaosMalamutwomon growled. "Yes... And now, its time for you to say goodbye."  
  
"What?!" ShadowArbormon gasped.  
  
"You are useless to us now ever since you lost your Beast Spirit! Its time to die! So long!" ChaosMalamutmon said, firing out a fast shockwave from her mouth. "Sonic Howl!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" ShadowArbormon cried out as his Digi-code came out and his copied Spirit of Wood was destroyed along with it.  
  
Kumamon gasped. "She destroyed the Shadow Warrior of Wood!"  
  
"And we are next!" Husk gulped.  
  
Malamutwomon frowned. "This isn't good."  
  
ChaosMalamutmon smiled evily as she turned her attention to Kumamon's small group. "Now I am Mega, you will fall to me!" She fired off a powerful blue flame from her mouth towards Kumamon's group. "GLACIAL FLAMES!!!!!"  
  
"KUMAMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! KORIKKAKUMON!!!"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Catramon hissed and howled as she knocked the DarkKnightmon down before she stared at Makuramon. "Give it up, monkey!"  
  
"Catramon! Please, think it over!" Makuramon said, calmly. "Join us. Forget about your brother and your lover, join our side!!!"  
  
"If you think for one moment I'm joining your pathetic group. You got another thing coming!!!" Catramon howled out.   
  
Makuramon frowned. "I will make you join us. One way or another, you will become a member of our team, you stubborn cat!"  
  
Cerberumon knocked a DarkKnightmon down and glared at Makuramon. "Forget it, banana-breath! She will never join your side! Never!"  
  
Nearby, Granasmon's spirit was hiding in the shadows of the corridor as he threw out another sphere of white energy. "Here you are, Catramon. A gift for you."  
  
Catramon felt the sphere engulfing her. She knew what was coming. "Here I come, monkey boy! Mega form, here I come!"  
  
"Go, Catramon!" Kazemon called out, happily.  
  
"That is my sister." Mihiramon said, proudly.  
  
Makuramon smiled as well as Digi-code covered Catramon. "Nows my chance!" With that, he threw the Hypno Seed into Catramon's Digi-code. "Join us!!!"  
  
"CATRAMON!!!!!!!!!" Cerberumon yelled out in horror.  
  
"This isn't good!" Beetlemon said.  
  
The white light soon changed into a black light as Catramon began to Digivolve into Mega. Then, there was a dark shine.  
  
After the dark shine, the Digidestined gasped in horror. In the place of Catramon was a dark Digimon with a black leopard body with torso of a feline humanoid with a long white hair. She was wearing a dark silver armor and she as a crimson eyes.  
  
"Jaguarmon...?" Asked Cerberumon, totally in astonishment.  
  
"Makuramon! You beast! What've you done with my sister?" Shouted Mihiramon in anger.  
  
Makuramon smirked "Let me introduce to you our new ally, Nefermon."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Nefermon  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Beast Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Darkness Huntress, Thunder Whip, Darkness Lighting Claw  
  
(Gatomon) It's Jaguarmon's Dark Mega form! Nefermon can be as cruel as LadyDevimon. With her attack Darkness Huntress, she can destroy a landscape in seconds.  
  
**************************  
  
The Legendary Warriors and the Digimon couldn't believe that. But, no one was more shocked then Chatsuramon and his fellow Devas. They knew that the Monkey Deva was evil but they ever though he could be cruel enough to make Catramon Dark Digivolve.  
  
"You... you monster! How dares you to make our friend into a Dark Virus!" Kazemon shouted in anger. "Why did you do this?! Why?!"  
  
"For Valmarmon, I will do everything." Makuramon said, turning his gaze to Nefermon. "All right, Nefermon! Destroy them all!"  
  
But, what surprised everybody was that Nefermon didn't obey him. Nefermon turned to the Monkey   
Deva with a death glare even could make Himura Battosai (From Rurouni Kenshin) to quiver.  
  
"Why should I obey you? I'm a Mega and you are just a simple Ultimate." Nefermon said before she slashes at Makuramon, forcing his Digicode to come out.  
  
"Why? I created you! WHY?!" Shouted Makuramon as Nefermon scanned his data and his egg flew away.  
  
"Why? Well, Its because you all devas banished me as a Deva as well. And it will be a pleasure to destrou you all. One by one." Said Nefermon smiling like a psycho as she looked at the other. "Who`s going to be next?"  
  
"Oh man... Wish Aldamon and Beowolfmon are with us." MazonFoxmon said.  
  
Berus growled. "Well, they are not. We have to fight her."  
  
"Why isn't Nefermon following orders while the Hypno Seed is in her? Those seeds worked fine when it was in Phoenixmon. And she was a Mega as well." Lowemon said.  
  
"Must be the forced Digivolve or something." Beetlemon said. "When Makuramon placed the Hypno Seed inside Catramon's Digicode while she was going to Mega, the hypnotic powers must have deactivated, leaving this Digimon to be her normal cruel self."  
  
"In order words, we are doomed." Kumbhiramon said. "Where is Veemon?!"  
  
"Wait a second..." Kazemon gasped. "Bokomon told us that if you put a Hypno Seed into the Digi-code of a Digivolving Digimon from Ultimate to Mega, the victim will Dark Digivolve and will not obey!"  
  
"That must be it!" Inferno said, gulping. "We are dead..."  
  
Nefermon nodded. "You are right! And now, DIE!!!!!"  
  
"KAZEMON/BEETLEMON/LOWEMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! ZEPHYRMON/METALKABUTERIMON/KAISERLEOMON!!!"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Granasmon's spirit stood there in shock. "How... How can this happen...?"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Agunimon, Lobomon, Neemon, Bokomon, Patamon and Veemon continued to run down the tunnel they came in. "Hope you know where we are going!" Bokomon called out.  
  
"Me too!" Lobomon replied.  
  
"I wonder if the others are okay." Patamon said aloud.  
  
Agunimon smirked. "Don't worry. Knowing those guys, they will be kicking the pants off the forces of Daemon! I know it!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Think again, Agunimon. Now with ChaosMalamutmon and Nefermon on Daemon's side, how will our heroes fair against them? Stay tune to the next chapter!  
  
I am back, everybody! My holiday has finished!  
  
Sora: From Saturday!  
  
Yep! Had a lovely time and now, to finish my mission. Complete this story with 54 or 55 chapters! Ya will see!  
  
Tai: Also, you got a special idea for this story?  
  
Yep. Lets just say a couple of baby Rookies will be appearing in the future chapters.  
  
Tai: Cool.  
  
Now, there is no humour right now...  
  
Finchmon: (Trance) Yes, master.  
  
Except that... People should guess of what that mural was with the Grey and Garuru upon it in the last chapter. It is not WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Guess again.  
  
For now, goodbye. See ya next time.  
  
Davis: yeah!  
  
Finchmon: (Trance) Yes, master.  
  
Jeri: Oh boy... 


	41. True Mega Digivolution! The Power of Kor...

(Guardromon) The battle has begun and the Legendary Warriors' team split up into four groups so they can invade Daemon's castle. Granasmon was nearby and gave out a white orb containing the power that will make Malamutwomon, Huskymon's Ultimate form, Digivolve to Mega. But, it accidently hit Huskymon's possessed sister ShadowHuskymon, in her Ultimate form of KageMalamutwomon and caused her to become the vile ChaosMalamutmon that froze her DarkKnightmon and the Garurumon and Kyubimon before destroying ShadowArbormon, ending the life of the Shadow Warrior of Wood. Only Korikkakumon, Husk, Malamutwomon, Datamon, Finchmon and Hawkmon are the only ones standing up to her. Granasmon gave out the same orb to make Catramon, the Ultimate form of Jaguarmon, to Mega but, as she was Digivolving, Makuramon placed a Hypno Seed in her Digivolve, causing her to Dark Digivolve into Jaguarmon's nightmarish Mega form, Nefermon. With no control over her, Makuramon was destroyed by his own servant and Nefermon prepares herself against the Legendary Warriors' battle. With the arrival of ChaosMalamutmon and Nefermon, what will the Legendary Warriors do? And which Ultimate Digimon on our heroes' side will be next to reach Mega by Granasmon's power?  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON.  
Chapter 41:True Mega Digivolution! The Power of Korimemon and Anubismon!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:41st chapter and not over. I dunno what else to say now...  
  
Davis: I do!!! Ladies and gentlemen, this hot story is almost reaching its 200th review mark! Let's party!  
  
Matt: No time, Davis. Do it AFTER somebody reviewed the story as the 200th person.  
  
Davis: No fun... *Pouts*  
  
Monodramon: And also, the 200th reviewer will get a special kiss from... KUZAIMON!!!  
  
Ryo: Never gonna happen. Remember Monodramon, AnT de-Digivolve her back to Chikorita after chasing Ash a LOT of times. And what if this 200th reviewer was a girl?  
  
Monodramon: Doesn't matter as long as Kuzaimon gets a kiss.  
  
Chikorita: Chika! Chika! *Wraps her vines around Monodramon's neck* Chika!  
  
Monodramon: Ack!!! Need air!!!  
  
Jeri: And people who guessed who the two Digimon were on the mural are right. It is EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon! Two Zeta Warriors that will appear later in this battle.  
  
Ahuh... AFTER a few Mega Digivolve and a new Advance Warrior.  
  
Henry: We know who the first two are gonna be...  
  
Takato: Along with a third one, whos name hasn't been mentioned in the title.  
  
All right. Start the next story!  
  
Monodramon: AIR!!!!!! *coughs*  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Korikkakumon gave out a battle cry as he attacked KageMalamutwomon's Mega form, the deadly ChaosMalamutmon. He lifted her into the air and threw her to the ground. "I hate to attack a lady but..." Korikkakumon smacked his fist into ChaosMalamutmon's face. "...your no lady!"  
  
"Stupid warrior!" ChaosMalamutmon said, smirking as she glared at Korikkakumon without a scratch on her face. "I am not like Phoenixmon, that can just be bashed into the chest until the Digi-code comes out! She was weak, and so are you!!!"  
  
"Think again!!!" Korikkakumon yelled out, summoning his axes and charging towards ChaosMalamutmon. "Avalanche Axes!!!"  
  
"Sonic Howl!!!" ChaosMalamutmon called out, firing a powerful shockwave that blew Korikkakumon back. The same attack that ChaosMalamutmon used to kill ShadowArbormon, the Shadow Warrior of Wood. "Nice beast, now stay DOWN!"  
  
"Tommy!" Datamon called out in horror. "What are we going to do?!"  
  
Malamutwomon stepped up. "I will face her. She is my sister. I must fight her."  
  
"Are you crazy!?" Finchmon asked out loud. "Shes a Mega! You don't stand a chance! Give Korikkakumon the chance to distract her until we free the Garurumon and Kyubimon from the ice that imprisoned them!"  
  
Husk shook her head sadly as she looked at the frozen Kyubimon and Garurumon. "I'm sorry, Finchmon. They won't be free unless ChaosMalamutmon is defeated."  
  
"Then, we are doomed..." Finchmon gulped, falling to the ground.  
  
Hawkmon gulped. "Yes, you are right. She will crush us like she did with ShadowArbormon..."  
  
Malamutwomon started to walk towards the battle field where Korikkakumon was knocked back down by ChaosMalamutmon. "Tommy needs my help. Wish me luck."  
  
"Sis! Wait!" Husk called out as Malamutwomon continued to walk. "I have to stop her!"  
  
"Of course. I would like to see a Rookie stopping an Ultimate." Datamon comment. "Listen, there isn't any other choices. We can't run, we can't hide, we have to fight! Listen, we might as well find another way to free the Kyubimon and Garurumon while Korikkakumon and Malamutwomon continues to battle against that best!"  
  
"All right. If your sure..." Husk said.  
  
Finchmon looked around at a frozen Kyubimon. "Where is the unfreeze button?"  
  
"Good grief..." Hawkmon said, sweatdropping.  
  
Korikkakumon got up and saw Malamutwomon joining him. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Helping you. Lets put a stop to her!" Malamutwomon said, facing ChaosMalamutmon with a death glare. "What do you say?"  
  
"I say! Let's do it!" Korikkakumon said, throwing his harden dreadlocks towards ChaosMalamutmon. "Frozen Arrowheads!!!"  
  
"Thank you." Malamutwomon said, throwing a colourful thunderbolt towards the evil Mega. "My dear sister, let me give you my Aurora Thunder!!!"  
  
ChaosMalamutmon gave out a sickly grin. "Fools! You will all die!!! Glacial Flames!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Ah... Warriors and Devas..." Nefermon said, grinning. "Bow down to my powerful self..."  
  
Mihiramon growled. "Makuramon! What has the idiot got us into now!?"  
  
"Doom! Thats what he got us into!" Berus said, bearing his teeth. "Legendary Warriors, can you help her become free of what she has become?"  
  
KaiserLeomon nodded as he stood with Zephyrmon and MetalKabuterimon. "You bet! While we battle her, you deal with the remaining DarkKnightmon."  
  
"No problem." Inferno said, kicking a DarkKnightmon away.  
  
"Thunder Whip!!!" Nefermon called out, drawing a black whip that crackled with electricity and threw it to MetalKabuterimon.   
  
MetalKabuterimon smirked as the whip tied around his nose cannon and the electricity didn't affect him. "Listen to me... I am the Warrior of Thunder! That attack won't affect me!"  
  
"I know..." Nefermon smirked. "I just wanna do some pulling!" With that, she tugged the whip hard and threw MetalKabuterimon into the wall. "See my point?"  
  
"Yeah... plenty...." MetalKabuterimon coughed.  
  
"Emerald Blaze!!!" Cerberumon yelled out, firing off a blast of green flames on a couple of DarkKnightmon before turning around to see a door opening for a few more DarkKnightmon to arrive. "There are more attacking!!!"  
  
"What?! Impossible!!!" MazonFoxmon said, firing a Fox Ring onto a DarkKnightmon. "How many DarkKnightmon these creeps have?!"  
  
"I have done some research on the DarkKnightmon..." Vajramon said, swiping his sword into DarkKnightmon's chest. "DarkKnightmon aren't living Digimon. They are just BUILT like robots. In other words, Daemon must have a machine to create the DarkKnightmon somewhere in this building!"  
  
Kumbhiramon sighed. "Thats just great!!!"  
  
"Haven't forgotten about me, huh?" Nefermon asked, raising her claws that were cracking with black electricity. "Darkness Lighting Claw!!!"  
  
"Ebony Blast!!!" KaiserLeomon roared, firing small black balls towards Nefermon. "Hold her so I can use Dark Master on her!"  
  
"Right!" Zephyrmon said, throwing some small pink orbs to Nefermon. "Plasma Pods!!!"  
  
A DarkKnightmon stood in front of Zephyrmon's attack and turned to Nefermon. "Are you the Digimon known as Nefermon?"  
  
Nefermon hissed. "Yeah! So?"  
  
"Somebody asked me to deliever you a message. You must go to the darkest room in Daemon's castle and wait there to discuss a powerful plan." DarkKnightmon said.  
  
"Where can I find this room?" Nefermon asked.  
  
"Use the map." DarkKnightmon replied.  
  
Nefermon raised an eyebrow. "A map?"  
  
DarkKnightmon shrugged. "I'm just a messanger. Now, go!"  
  
"All right! Warriors, I will be back!" Nefermon said as she turned and ran away."  
  
"No!!! Come back!!!" Mihiramon yelled out.  
  
Cerberumon growled. "Jaguarmon! I will free you. I promise you!!!"  
  
"Keep your attention to the battle!" MetalKabuterimon called out. "Yeesh, just my luck..."  
  
"I will say..." Chatsuramon said, firing off a shockwave. "Howl of the Heavens!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Hidden in the shadows of a room somewhere in Daemon's castle, the cold and dark crimson eyes of Nefermon was shining. She had to take some rest after running away from the battle. When she figured out that KaiserLeomon, Mihiramon and Cerberumon want to beat her up in order to bring out her Digi-code so they can return her back to normal, she didn't agreed. She smirked as she knew that the Digimon back there was battling a lot of DarkKnightmon.  
  
As soon as she escaped from the battle, she heard a voice. It was a dark and cold voice, telling her to meet her in one of the dark rooms inside Daemon's castle. She did that and waited for the person or Digimon who sended her the message.  
  
He came... It was Duskmon.  
  
"So, you're the one who spoke to me in my mind to meet you here. What do you what?" Nefermon asked, glaring at the evil Dark Warrior.  
  
Duskmon was fazed by her glaring and simply said. ""I want to make you a deal to you."   
  
"A deal?" Asked Nefermon confused. "What kind of deal?"  
  
"You want the 6 Devas and I want Kouchi. Maybe if we work together, we can get what we want. But the prblem is the other five Legendary Warriors that in our way." Said Duskmon.  
  
"That's true, So, what's the plan?" asked Nefermon. Duskmon throw at her a small object. Nefermon caught it and she saw it was a Hypno Seed.  
  
"That is the other seed Makuramon stole so he could use it as a back-up incase the one inside of you doesn't work. He dropped it when you Dark-Digivolved." Duskmon said. "The Children of Flame and Light are no problem right now as they aren't with Kouchi."  
  
Nefermon nodded. "So, who shall I mind-slave with this?"  
  
"That fox girl, MazonFoxmon. Use it on her so she can trap the warriors and the Digimon while I lead Kouchi away." Duskmon explained. "When I'm gone with Kouchi, you can let go of them and you and your new slave shall destroy them ALL!"  
  
"I get it." Nefermon said, staring at the seed.  
  
"But, remember. Only use it when Kitsumon is at her Ultimate form, MazonFoxmon. If her powers trapped Doumon in the crystal, lets see if she can trap a lot of Ultimate and Warrior Digimon." Duskmon said, smirking.  
  
"Well, Dusky-boy, I guess we have a deal." Said Nefermon smiling evilly. "So, what are we waiting for? Lets get back to battle!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
KaiserLeomon's group were winning against the many DarkKnightmon that tried to beat them down.  
  
Cerberumon howled in anger, knocking a few of the DarkKnightmon down. "That £"!%£"^% Makuramon might as well thank himself lucky for Nefermon destroying him because, if I get my paws on him if he was still alive, I WILL MURDER HIM!!!"  
  
"I agree with you, Cerberumon but, not right now." Mihiramon said, using his Samari Tiger Tail to knock a DarkKnightmon down. "When Makuramon is back, he will be a good Digimon because of his old data being scanned by Nefermon."  
  
Cerberumon growled. "Oh, all right."  
  
"Good news is that Daemon has lost three Devas that are working for him and there are three left." Zephyrmon said. "Who is next?"  
  
"How about me?" Came a deep voice. Everyone turned around to see a huge monster that resembles a huge pig. "Hello, Chatsuramon. Remember me?"  
  
"You!!!" Chatsuramon growled in anger. "Not you!!!"  
  
MetalKabuterimon gasped. "Boy, what a huge porker we have here!"  
  
"I heard that!" The pig Digimon said, squeeling.  
  
"Be careful!" Vajramon said, walking to MetalKabuterimon's side. "That is the Pig member of the Deva clan! Vikaralamon!!!"  
  
MazonFoxmon blinked. "THATS Vikaralamon?!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Vikaralamon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Exalted Beast Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Boar Bog, Fusion Ball.  
  
(Impmon) Like Vajramon said, Vikaralamon is the Pig Deva. He is also the largest Deva, along with Majiramon. He traps his foes with his Boar Fog before finishing them off with Fusion Ball!  
  
*************************  
  
"Vikaralamon!" Chatsuramon called out. "Dare yourself by joining Daemon's forces?!"  
  
"I did and I have!" Vikaralamon said, smirking. "Now, you shall all die under the laws of the great Valmarmon!!!"  
  
"Boy, are you either blind, mad or stupid?" Kumbhiramon asked.  
  
KaiserLeomon smirked. "I just would like to know how a pig that big can fit into a place like this. What did they do, carved an entrance just for you?"  
  
Vikaralamon squeeled in anger. "For that, you will die!!! DarkKnightmon! Join me here!!!"  
  
The remaining DarkKnightmon went to Vikaralamon's side, making KaiserLeomon's group confused. "What is he doing?" Inferno asked.  
  
"Now, you will be exterminated!" Vikaralamon said he opened his mouth and fired a black, sticky substance. "Boar Fog!!!"  
  
KaiserLeomon's group yelled out in alarm as they were caught into the mess. MetalKabuterimon's caterpillar tracks were stuck in the tar-like substance, Zephyrmon's wings were caught and the other Digimon that has four legs like KaiserLeomon and Mihiramon. Only MazonFoxmon was able to escape. "Everyone! Are you okay?!"  
  
"Fine. Fine." MetalKabuterimon said. "We are just a bit stuck, thats all."  
  
Vikaralamon laughed. "Now, you are at my mercy! Its time for you to die!!!"  
  
MazonFoxmon gritted her teeth and turned to the only Digimon that could get them free. "Zephyrmon! Your wind! See if you can blow this gunk away and free yourselves!!!"  
  
"Right!" Zephyrmon said as she started to twist in the black tar-like substance, summoning wind to blow it away.  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Vikaralamon said, firing a huge orange ball from his mouth. "Fusion Ball!"  
  
"Oh yes she does!" MetalKabuterimon said, firing an electric blast from his cannon. "Too bad my Electron Cannon isn't stuck!!!"  
  
"Oh, shoot!" Vikaralamon grunted as his Fusion Ball exploded after hitting MetalKabuterimon's Electron Cannon. "Whats next?"  
  
KaiserLeomon leapt out of the tar-substance and landed beside MazonFoxmon. "I'm free! Now, lets take this porker out! Shall we?"  
  
"You bet!" MazonFoxmon said, getting into a battle stance.  
  
"Darkness Lighting Claw!!!" Came the voice of Nefermon as a black lightning slash struck MazonFoxmon from behind.  
  
"AHH!!!" MazonFoxmon gasped as her Digi-code circled around her. "No... I can't die... I don't want to go... It can't end this way..."  
  
"MazonFoxmon!!!" KaiserLeomon gasped. He turned his head to see Nefermon walking towards them with Duskmon at her side. "Duskmon!!!"  
  
"Jaguarmon!!!" Mihiramon and Cerberumon said, together.  
  
"The name is Nefermon now..." Nefermon said, grinning as she held the Hypno Seed up. "Now, to activate our plan."  
  
"Oooh, a Hypno Seed." Vikaralamon said, smiling. "Evil. Hahahaha!!!"  
  
KaiserLeomon growled and... "KAISERLEOMON!!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! LOWEMON!!!" The Human Warrior of Darkness leapt up towards Nefermon, with his Shadow Lance out. "She will not join you!!!"  
  
"She will." Duskmon said, standing in front of Nefermon and grabbing KaiserLeomon's neck with his skull hand. "And I will help her. Ready for our final battle, Kouchi?"  
  
"No!!!" Roared KaiserLeomon.  
  
"Yes!!!" Duskmon said as he and KaiserLeomon started to glow and disappear. "Let us go to the battle field where we shall find out if Lowemon or Duskmon is the true Warrior of Darkness, shall we? And say goodbye to your friends, for the last time!"  
  
"Kouchi!!!" Zephyrmon called out in horror.  
  
MetalKabuterimon was free and rolled towards Duskmon, trying to go fast as he can. "NOOO!!!!"  
  
"Don't worry, my friends." Lowemon said as he and Duskmon vanished. "I promise you, I will return as Lowemon. I promise."  
  
MetalKabuterimon stopped as Duskmon and Lowemon vanished. He lowered his head in sadness. "Good luck, my friend..."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Agunimon, Lobomon, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon and Veemon continued their mission to find Daemon's lair where he keeps the pieces of Valmarmon and destroy them.  
  
Lobomon stopped for a moment when he felt a strange and sadden feeling. "What the...?"  
  
"Lobomon! Why did you stop? Whats the matter?" Agunimon asked.  
  
"I...I don't know. Its nothing..." Lobomon said.  
  
"We must continue our journey!" Bokomon announced. "I'm sure the pieces of Valmarmon are hidden somewhere nearer."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Neemon asked. "This is the first time you came here."  
  
Bokomon glared at Neemon, giving him a pants slap. "Oh, shut up."  
  
"I'm still getting use to that." Veemon joked.  
  
Patamon giggled. "Me too. Me too."  
  
"Come on, you guys." Agunimon said, leading his group away. "We have to stop Daemon once and for all before anything bad happens."  
  
"Okay." Lobomon said before he turned around again. "Kouchi... Please be all right.." He continued to follow Agunimon...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Poor Kouchi..." MetalKabuterimon said, shaking his head. "What can get worst than this...?"  
  
"MetalKabuterimon!!!" Vajramon called out. "MazonFoxmon!!!"  
  
"Oh no!!!" MetalKabuterimon said as he turned around. The next thing he saw was MazonFoxmon, standing to attention, next to Nefermon with lifeless eyes. "Darn it! I'm too late!!!"  
  
"Yes... You are, my blue metal friend." Nefermon said, with an evil grin. "Now, I will destroy the Devas that have sided with Granasmon. Starting with my brother!!!"  
  
"Think again!" Inferno said, standing with Berus,, Cerberumon, the 4 good Devas and Zephyrmon. "We are free and ready to take you guys down!"  
  
"That will be tough since I'm here!" Vikaralamon said, grinning.  
  
Kumbhiramon sweatdropped. "Dang it... I forgotten about him..."  
  
"A bunch of Ultimates and a Mega against us..." Cerberumon said, gritting his teeth. "We are so in trouble."  
  
"If WE can go to Mega, we could beat him!" Inferno said.  
  
Nefermon laughed. "Too bad, you can't! Nothing will help you know! It ends now!!!"  
  
"DarkKnightmon!!! ATTACK!!!" Vikaralamon yelled out.  
  
"You too, slave!" Nefermon smirked.  
  
"Yes, my mistress." MazonFoxmon said, throwing her rings of blue fire towards good Digimon. "Die!!! Fox Fire!!!"  
  
"Here we go again..." Zephyrmon sighed, throwing her Plasma Pods on a couple of DarkKnightmon.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Herodramon, Raidramon, Lynxmon, MetalRyujinmon, Kuzaimon, Gigachumon, Antylamon, Pajiramon and InfernoInumon continued to walk through the corridors.  
  
"I'm tired! I'm hungry! I want my chicken wings..." MetalRyujinmon moaned.  
  
Kuzaimon grabbed her head in pain. "Be quiet! I'm getting a headache!"  
  
"Where will this place lead us to?" Antylamon asked.  
  
Raidramon sighed. "I hope this will lead us to Daemon's lair where he keeps those Valmarmon pieces. Once we find them, the chaos of our world will be over."  
  
Herodramon stopped and darted his head around. "Oh no..."  
  
"Herodramon? Whats the matter, buddy?" InfernoInumon asked.  
  
The Ultimate Digimon didn't say anything except, drew his sword out and held it towards the shadows behind his group. "You there! Come out! I know you are there!"  
  
The other Digimon turned around and saw a humaniod Digimon came out, dressed in red and looks like a clown, with a white and black mask and has a sadtic smile. "You rotter. You spoiled my greatest sneak attack! Now I have to rewrite the scene by destroying you all!"  
  
Lynxmon gasped. "Piedmon!"  
  
"Pefect..." Gigachumon mumbled sarcasticly.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Piedmon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Phantom Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Trump Sword, Clown Trick  
  
(Tai) Out of the four Dark Masters, Piedmon is the strongest EVER! A master swordsman and his Trump Sword will prove it!  
  
*************************  
  
"Be careful, everyone!" Pajiramon said, reading her crossbow. "Piedmon is strong!"  
  
"So, you have heard of me! I am so honoured." Piedmon said. "But, enough of that. Its time to stage a great proformance! Titled, 'The End of the Legendary Warriors'! Hahahaha!!!"  
  
"Hate to burst yer bubble but, we are NOT the Legendary Warriors!" Kuzaimon said, tapping her foot. "Now, shut up and fight!"  
  
"I will but, first. Let me introduce to you my co-star of this wonderful acting!" Piedmon said, as a huge eight-winged pink dragon came out beside him, with her eyes glowing in a hypnotic look. "I don't think I need to announce her name, do you?"  
  
MetalRyujinmon gasped. "Magnadramon!!!"  
  
"That is correct! Let me introduce to you, my co-star! The Guardian of the Howling Mountain's Primary Village, Magnadramon!!!" Piedmon laughed.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Magnadramon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Fire Tornado, Dragon Fire  
  
(Gatomon) The other Mega form of mou! Magnadramon is full of good and when she is fighting, her Fire Tornado will blast the evil away! Too bad the Hypno Seed has caught her!  
  
*************************  
  
"Magnadramon! Your okay!" Kuzaimon said, happily.  
  
"Wait!" Antylamon said. "She isn't on our side!"  
  
InfernoInumon nodded. "Thats right! She must be under the effects of the Hypno Seed!"  
  
"Which means, we have a fight in our hands." Gigachumon said, flexing his muscles.  
  
"That is correct. And now, lets attack!" Piedmon said, simply as he threw four swords towards the group. "Trump Sword!!!"  
  
Herodramon slashed his sword quickly and knocked Piedmon's attack away. "Everyone! Piedmon is mine! Free Magnadramon! I will be okay!"  
  
"All right! Be careful!" InfernoInumon said as he and the others faced Magnadramon.  
  
"Staging your doom, eh?" Piedmon asked. "This will be fun."  
  
"Shut up and fight!" Herodramon snarled.  
  
Piedmon laughed. "Fine but, I have to promise you something. I will not lose."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Granasmon's spirit hovered above Daemon's castle and bowed his head sadly when he not only made Catramon to become Nefermon but, he also made KageMalamutwomon to become ChaosMalamutmon.  
  
"What have I done?" Granasmon mumbled to himself.  
  
"You have done nothing wrong." A voice said. Granasmon looked up to see Nefertimon flying towards him. "Its all right. Everyone makes mistakes. And everyone can fix it. YOU can fix it."  
  
"Are you sure?" Granasmon asked.  
  
Nefertimon nodded. "Yes. Just, figure out a way to fix things."  
  
Granasmon smiles. "I think I can." He held his hands out and two orbs of white energy came out. "Huskymon! Labramon! Time to make things right!"  
  
"Good for you, Granasmon." Nefertimon said as the two orbs of white energy were thrown. "Time for the true Mega evolution to come."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Looks like we have to stick to the original plan." Datamon noted. "Defeat ChaosMalamutmon to free the Garurumon and the Kyubimon!"  
  
"No chances of that..." Finchmon gulped.  
  
"Sonic Howl!!!" ChaosMalamutmon howled, causing Korikkakumon and Malamutwomon to fall down to the ground in pain.  
  
Malamutwomon groaned and de-Digivolved back to Huskymon. "I can't take this anymore..."  
  
"I can... Been through this fight before..." Korikkakumon said, getting up and rubbing his painful hips. "Can't remember when though..."  
  
Husk gasped. "Huskymon! Korikkakumon! Watch out!!!"  
  
"Glacial Flames!!!" ChaosMalamutmon called out but, before she fired a blast of blue flames from her mouth, she was blinded by a white light. "What is that?!"  
  
Finchmon looked up and stars came into her eyes as she saw a white orb coming towards them. "That orb will make me Digivolve! Its a dream come true!!!"  
  
"Erm, Finchmon my dear. I don't think its for you. If it was, how can a Champion Digimon beat a Mega Digimon?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
"Oh foo... Your right." Finchmon said, pouting.  
  
Huskymon looked up and gasped. "What in the...?" The light orb struck her and Huskymon gasped as intense energy flowed through her body and Digi-code covered her. "Huskymon Warp-Digivolve to..." Huskymon quickly changed into Malamutmon before becoming Malmamutwomon before she became her Mega form known as... "KORIMEMON!!!"  
  
The Digimon gasped when they saw Huskymon hovering above in her Mega form. She was wearing a  
white and blue kimono along with a feudal japanese armour. there was a long blue ribow around in her wraist with a katana sword. She had a long white/silver hair, blue crystal eyes and a blue bandage in her forehead.  
  
"Wow, Huskymon. Its really you?" Asked Husk, totally amazed.  
  
The new Digivolved form of Huskymon nodded. "That is right, my dear sister. But, don't call me Huskymon now. Call me Korimemon!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Korimemon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Spirit Warrior Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Aurora Blade, Diamond Dust  
  
(Terriermon) Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you the Snow Queen Korimemon. With her Diamond Dust, she can freeze her enemies forever, even if they are in a desert and she can destroy her enemies with her Aurora Blade with her sword made of pure diamond.  
  
**************************  
  
"My, my, my. Inumon is lucky to have the Legendary Godness of Ice as his girlfriend." Hawkmon remarked in his British voice.   
  
Finchmon glared at Hawkmon, crossing her wings over her chest. "What?!"  
  
Hawkmon sweatdropped and turned to Finchmon, nervously. "But, she is not as prettier than you, my Godness of the Skies."  
  
"I think Hawkmon better stop before he digs himself into a deeper hole." Datamon said, smirking.  
  
Korikkakumon nodded. "Amen."  
  
"Now then, my sister." Korimemon said, turning her attention to ChaosMalamutmon. "It is time to free you from your spell."  
  
"I think NOT!!!" ChaosMalamutmon yelled out, firing a blast of blue flames from her mouth. "DIE!!!! Glacial Flames!!!"  
  
"Diamond Dust!!!" Korimemon calmly said, throwing a blast of blue mist towards ChaosMalamutmon's Glacial Flames, causing it to freeze into the air. "My turn now."  
  
ChaosMalamutmon gasped. "NO!!!"  
  
Korimemon drew her swords out and threw them upon ChaosMalamutmon. "Aurora Blade!!!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed ChaosMalamutmon as she felt the blades going through her body and making her Digi-code come out. "I LOST!?!? NO!!!!!"  
  
"And now... to free my sister..." Korimemon said as she scanned the Digi-code. "Come back, BelleHuskymon. Please, come back."  
  
The Digi-code was gone but, ChaosMalamutmon didn't changed into BelleHuskymon. She changed back into ShadowHuskymon, causing everyone to gasp.  
  
"What the...?" Husk gasped.  
  
"She... She isn't cured..." Korikkakumon said. "What happened?"  
  
Datamon had a quick think and nodded. "I think I know what happened. There are 4 digital data running through her body! One of them is BelleHuskymon's data, the virus data that made ShadowHuskymon, the data that made her go to Mega and the final data that Daemon gave her to Digivolve into KageMalamutmon!"  
  
"So... Korimemon has taken one of the four data." Finchmon said. "But, which one?"  
  
ShadowHuskymon gritted her teeth. "My power to become KageMalamutwomon! You took my data to become the Ultimate form! I can't believe that has happened to me!!!"  
  
"Well... I guess its time to free your soul." Korimemon said, walking towards ShadowHuskymon.  
  
"Think again!" ShadowHuskymon said, with an evil grin. "ATTACK!!!"  
  
"What?!" Husk asked, turning around to see something. "Ach! The DarkKnightmon are free now!"  
  
"Beserker Knife!!!" A DarkKnightmon called out, swiping his sword towards Korikkakumon.   
  
Korikkakumon jumped and smiled. "So are our friends."  
  
"Fox Tail Inferno!!!" A Kyubimon called out, firing off 9 fire-balls from her tails. "Glad the ice on us has melted."  
  
A Garurumon grinned. "Right back at ya. Howling Blaster!!!" He fired off a blast of bluish flames from his mouth.  
  
"Time to go!" ShadowHuskymon said, running away while Korimemon's back was turned.  
  
Korimemon turned around and saw that her dark sister was gone. "Darn it! Shes gone..."  
  
Korikkakumon walked up to Korimemon. "Listen, we better go inside that castle and help the others! What do you say?"  
  
"What about these guys?" Korimemon asked.  
  
"Don't worry about us, sis! Get in there!" Husk said. "We got it covered!"  
  
Korimemon nodded and turned to Korikkakumon. "Lets go!"  
  
"Right!" Korikkakumon said, nodding as he and Korimemon headed to the castle.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Let me go!!!!" MazonFoxmon grunted. "Let me go!!!"  
  
Zephyrmon smirked as she pinned MazonFoxmon from the back. "Don't think so." She held her paw up and sighed as a pink ball was formed. "I'm sorry, Kitsumon. Its for the best. Plasma Pod!"  
  
MazonFoxmon screamed as her Digi-code came out with the Hypno Seed before Zephyrmon knocked it out. Her eyes were back to normal. "Where... Where am I...?"  
  
"Never mind about that..." Zephyrmon said. "Look whats happening."  
  
"Wha...? Ah, nuts..." MazonFoxmon groaned as MetalKabuterimon dealt with Vikaralamon, Chatsuramon and his Deva group dealt with the DarkKnightmon and Cerberumon dealt with Nefermon with the help of Berus and Inferno. "Nothing is new..."  
  
"Except Duskmon has kidnapped Lowemon." Zephyrmon said. "I hope he is all right."  
  
"This is boring, lets end this now..." Nefermon said as she picked up Cerberumon with ease and slammed him down on the floor, hard. "Night, night."  
  
"ARGH!!!" Cerberumon yelled out as he de-Digivolved back into Labramon, with tears down his cheeks. "I...I can't take this anymore!!!"  
  
"We need a miracle!" MetalKabuterimon called out.  
  
The second white orb from Granasmon came into the castle and struck the fallen form of Labramon, causing him to gasp in amazement and Digi-code covering him.  
  
"What the...?" Vikaralamon gasped.  
  
Chatsuramon gasped as well. "Labramon... is going to Warp-Digivolve!"  
  
"All right, bro!" Berus smiled.  
  
Inferno grunted. "Shaddup."  
  
"Labramon Warp-Digivolve to..." Labramon quickly Digivolve to Shisamon before becoming Cerberumon and after that, a humanoid blue dog, standing on his dog feet, wearing clothes that came from ancient Eygpt. "...ANUBISMON!!!"  
  
"My goodness! Your little brother has became the legendary Anubismon!!!" Vajramon said.  
  
MazonFoxmon blinked. "Anubismon? Not bad..."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Anubismon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
God Man Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Amemit, Pyramid Power.  
  
(Izzy) Prodigous!. Anubismon is the Mega form of Labramon! His Pyramid Power should defeat Nefermon and free her at all cost!  
  
************************  
  
"No! Impossible!!!" Nefermon gasped, standing in shock.  
  
Anubismon turned his attention to Vikaralamon. "I'm going to deal with you first."  
  
"No way!" Vikaralamon called out. "DarkKnightmon! Attack!"  
  
"We beat them all!" Kumbhiramon smirked as he pointed to the five remaining DarkKnightmon that cowered in the corner of the room. "You and Nefermon are on your own!"  
  
Anubismon held his hand up and fired a blast of golden force towards the Pig Deva. "Amemit!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!" Vikaralamon yelled out as his Digi-code came out, scanned by Anubismon and his Digi-egg flew away. "Why did this happen to me?!" Was his last words before he left...  
  
Mihiramon bowed his head. "We will be seeing you soon, my friend..."  
  
"Your turn!" Anubismon said, turning to the still shocked Nefermon. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No! NO! NO!!!" Nefermon screamed.  
  
"Pyramid Power!!!" Anubismon said, throwing a image of a pyramid and exploded when it hit Nefermon, causing her Digi-code to come out. "Done and done."  
  
Everyone watched as Anubismon took the Hypno Seed out of Nefermon's Digi-code before a huge blinding flash of light appeared. Everybody was blinded by the light for a few seconds. When the light vanishes, they saw another Digimon that took the place of Nefermon. It was a human woman Digimon with long brown hair and emerald eyes. she was wearing a white chest armor that resembled a mythical warrior. She had black pants, long white boots, and short while gloves-- both with a purple gem -- and a white helmet in the shape of a feline head. She was wearing a red cape that billowed out behind in the slight breeze. Everybody gasped because they didn't know who was that Digimon.  
  
"Mama Mia, who is that?" Asked Zephyrmon, amazed. Beside of Ophanimon, that unknown Digimon was beautiful. Even Anubismon was blushing.  
  
"Is she Lowemon's sister." MazonFoxmon asked.  
  
Mihiramon smirked. "I admit she's look like a little like Lowemon, but who's that Digimon?"   
  
Vajramon smiled. "Jaguarmon... Who are you called now?"  
  
"I am a Royal Knight... A huntress warrior who defeats the evil in a moonlight. I am Jaguarmon's true Mega form..." The mysterious Digimon said. "Dianamon."  
  
"Dianamon, huh?" MetalKabuterimon asked, before lowering his voice. "I hope that doesn't mean she is with Crusadermon and Dynasmon."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Dianamon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Royal Knight Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Arrow of Justice, Unity of Nature.  
  
(Henry) Short for Diana- a Roman Godness of Hunt, of the Moon and of the Amazons. That matchs her info. Yet... I do not know much about her...  
  
(Terriermon) Momentai, Henry. She is a strong-willed Digimon with her Arrow of Justice to make Lightmon's Arrow of Light a puppy!  
  
(Henry) I don't know why you compaired Lightmon's attack so, I won't ask...  
  
*************************  
  
Anubismon shook himself out of his trance and took a step forward towards Dianamon. "Jaguramon....? Is... Is that you....?"  
  
Even though her face was masked, Dianamon smiled. "Yes... It is me... Thank you, Labramon. For saving me."  
  
Anubismon smiled back. "No problem... I just... I just..."  
  
"Hey! What about those guys?" Kumbhiramon asked, pointing to the recovered five DarkKnightmon, reading their swords. "They are about to attack!"  
  
Dianamon glared at the remaining DarkKnightmon. Since her dark form, Nefermon destroyed Makuramon, she need of something to take her anger out. Then, she took out from her gems in her gloves a silver mystical bow with gems and a golden arrow.  
  
"Stand back! I will take care of all these Dark nkightmon." Said Dianamon as the others looked at her confused as she pointed her arrows at the DarkKnightmon.  
  
"Listen here, you!" Shouted Berus. "How can you defeat five DarkKnightmon with one arrow?! I always knew that cats are stupid. How can an only one arrow defeat them all?!"  
  
"Look and learn, puppy." Dianamon said before the point of the arrow shone in a bright light. The others saw the arrow was getting into a intesne light so, they backed off as Dianamon fired the arrow. "Arrow of Justice!!!"  
  
Dianamon fired her arrow and when it struck the DarkKnightmon, an intense flash appeared and the evil Warrior Digimon were gone, except for their Digi-eggs.  
  
"That is my litter sister." Mihiramon smirked.  
  
"Thank you, my brother." Dianamon said, smiling. "Well, we can pass now without any problems. Right, Anubismon?"  
  
"Right, my dear." Anubismon smirked.  
  
"Wow... Her arrows looked like something from that Kagome from Inu-Yasha. But, much strong." MetalKabuterimon said, in awe.  
  
Zephyrmon blinked several times before she smirked. "Well, well, well. You watch Inu-Yasha, even though you said you hate it?"  
  
"Erm... So what?" MetalKabuterimon asked, with a sweatdrop on his cannon nose. "I like feud stories, OK? And I like all of Rumiko Takahashi's stories."  
  
"Sure..." Zephyrmon smirked as she and MetalKabuterimon followed the others through the castle.  
  
MetalKabuterimon sighed. "I just can't win, can I? Kouchi... I hope you are all right."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Daemon shook his head as he sat down beside the alter for Valmarmon's rebirth. "I can't believe this is happening! My forces are loosing the fight!"  
  
"We must get the Wings of Valmarmon off that child of Darkness!" ValHeartmon said. "Where is that child now?!"  
  
"Duskmon has got him and they are going to fight on the huge floor on the roof." Daemon said. "I must send back-up!"  
  
"Hahaha!!! Once the Digidestined faces your back-up, nothing will stop you!" ValHeartmon smirked. "Nothing! HAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) What has happened to Lowemon!? What about Herodramon's group!? Find out in the future chapters of Digimon Frontier!  
  
Fourty one is done and what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Takato: *Phew* Hard work, huh? I don't think you will make it to 50.  
  
I made it to 40, I'm not stopping now!  
  
Davis: So, whats next?  
  
Get reviews, do 43 and upload it. *Sigh* I'm gonna rest AFTER this story is finished.  
  
Sora: I agree.  
  
Monodramon: GAH!!!!!! HELP!!!!  
  
Ash: Chikorita, let him go.  
  
Chikorita: Chika! Chika! *Lets go of Monodramon's neck*  
  
Monodramon: I will be quiet.  
  
Ryo: For 45 seconds that is...  
  
See ya next time! 


	42. Kitsunamon's Honour! The Triple Dragon E...

(Guardromon) With Nefertimon's help, the spirit of Granasmon gained back his courage to help the Legendary Warriors and their Digimon allies to make them stronger against Daemon's forces after accidently made Catramon and KageMalamutwomon Dark Digivolve to Nefermon and ChaosMalamutmon. With his power, he made Huskymon and Labramon Warp Digivolve to their Mega forms known as Korimemon and Anubismon. Korimemon defeated ChaosMalamutmon, taking ShadowHuskymon's Ultimate Digivolution-code from her before she escaped. Anubismon' tasks were easy as he defeated the Pig Deva called Vikaralamon before freeing Jaguarmon from her Nefermon prison, causing her to become her TRUE Mega form, Dianamon! Zephyrmon also freed MazonFoxmon from the Hypno Seed after Nefermon returned to attack. Meanwhile, Herodramon's group are now facing a Hypno Seed-victim known as Magnadramon, along with a minion of Daemon's army called Piedmon while Duskmon kidnapped Lowemon and took him somewhere! Where is this madness going to end!?  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 42:Kitsunamon's Honour! The Triple Dragon Evolution!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: What is going to happen here is Ryumon's greastest dream EVER! And I think I found a way for Finchmon Digivolve to JUST her Champion form so she can nuzzle Hawkmon/Aquilamon all she wants.   
  
Finchmon: Yay! Yay! Yay!  
  
Hawkmon: *Gulp*  
  
Yolei: *Evil smile* Let me get my camera ready.  
  
Hawkmon: Yolei!!!  
  
Also, Kitsunamon is another AnT's creation of Ultimate Digivolved Pokemon. Kitsunamon hasn't appeared in AnT's story yet so, see this as a preview. Kitsunamon is the Digivolved form of Ninetales, who Digivolved from Vulpix that belongs to the Pokemon breeder, Susie.  
  
Brock: Thats correct. *Hearts popping out of his eyes*  
  
Misty: Not again... *Sigh*  
  
Right... We are not up to the 200th review mark yet but, who cares? After this chapter, THEN it will be 200!  
  
Davis: But, it says on FFNet that you have over 200 reviews NOW!  
  
That was BEFORE it accidently deleted some of the reviews on the day when a few people sent them.  
  
Davis: *Blinks* Come again?  
  
Never mind.   
  
Monodramon: Hahahaha!!! Better hope the 200th reviwer isn't a female otherwise that girl will have nightmares after getting a kiss from Chikorita/Kuzaimon! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Terriermon: Yeah! I mean, who wants a kiss from HER!? Hahahaha!!!  
  
Chikorita: Chika! Chika! *Wraps a vine around Monodramon's neck before using the other one to wrap around Terriermon's* Chika!  
  
Monodramon & Terriermon: GAH!!! LOOSING AIR!!! GAH!!!  
  
Ash: *Groan* Chikorita, return!  
  
Chikorita: Chika! *Returns into Poke-ball, Monodramon and Terriermon fell onto the floor*  
  
Monodramon: *Gasping* Air! Beautiful air!  
  
Terriermon: *Dizzy* M...om...en...tai....  
  
Gee... when AnT de-Digivolve Kuzaimon to Chikorita... I thought things would cool down a little. But, it IS Monodramon and Terriermon we are talking about, huh?  
  
Tai: Izzy? What the heck Espilon was talking about?!   
  
Izzy: Tai... I may be the Digidestined of Knowledge but... I have no idea what this guy is on about! Does anyone?  
  
Kazu: I do! I do! *Silence* Okay, I don't...  
  
Sorry, Espilon. I can't use any of your ideas... Because, it will take sometime for me to read all that stuff again and turn either Daemon or Valmarmon into that... Sorry.  
  
Sora: Enough talk, lets get this show on the road!  
  
Kenta: Heh! You just want this story to be finished so the author here can make the Mega Crossover, making you and Tai kiss.  
  
Sora: *Blushes* Shut up!  
  
Moving onto the show!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
High in the sky, a golden horse with wings known as Pegasusmon (Digimon Info on Chapter 12) flew towards Daemon's castle with a rider.  
  
The rider was a mysterious female humanoid Digimon. She had fox-like ears, wearing a golden mask, a split skirt that was designed to be like the tails of the foxes and also wore two armour on her body. One of them was her chest armour that was designed to be on fire while the others was her boots that was also on fire, leaving her 3-toed fox feet to poke out.  
  
"Is this it?" The mysterious Digimon asked as she and Pegasusmon landed on a stoned balcony of Daemon's castle.  
  
Pegasusmon nodded. "Yes, my mistress. This is the castle belonging to the Demon Lord Digimon that was banished by the Great Angels known as Daemon."  
  
The female Digimon got off and walked towards a door. "Now, I must start my mission. To help the Legendary Warriors to battle against the forces of Valmarmon."  
  
"Are you sure?" Pegasusmon asked, concerned. "Remember your weakness?"  
  
"What weakness?" The female Digimon asked.  
  
Pegasusmon sighed. "Most of the times, you are sensible and calm like a Renamon... When you see or hear the word 'fashion', you go bonkers like the Digidestined child who holds the Crest of Sincerity that makes her Togemon Digivolve into Lillymon."  
  
The fox-human Digimon blinked, even though her eyes were hidden by the golden mask. "That is not true. Tell me, when did that last happened?"  
  
"Two days ago, and the day when Vullen brought a small dress for her baby son. And the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that..." Pegasusmon mumbled.  
  
"Pegasusmon!" The female Digimon said, sternly to the Armour Digimon, even though she felt like laughing after what Pegasusmon just said. "You better go now. Report back to His Holiness Zera and I will begin my mission."  
  
Pegasusmon nodded. "Very good." He flapped his golden wings and flew away into the sky. "I wish you luck, Kitsunamon!"  
  
"Thank you!" The Digimon, Kitsunamon, said as she opened the door and went inside.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, on a huge balcony of the castle.... Duskmon landed in the middle with Lowemon hold tightly in his skull hand.  
  
"Now, Kouchi." Duskmon said. "Right here, right now, will be the final battle between you and me. We will soon see who is the true Warrior of Darkness!"  
  
"Right!" Lowemon choked. "As soon as you let go of me, I'm sure we will begin."  
  
Duskmon smirked. "We WILL begin but, lets see how you became a Digidestined in the first place. Shall we, Kouchi?"  
  
"What?!" Lowemon asked, confused before the eyes of the skull hand that held Lowemon glowed red and covered him and Duskmon in darkness. "What are you doing!?"  
  
"Nothing." Duskmon laughed. "You did this once, to Koji in Sakkukumon."  
  
"You mean..." Lowemon gasped before he screamed. "Stop it!!!"  
  
Duskmon laughed as he began to see Kouchi/Lowemon's memories. What he can see where...  
  
---Kouchi standing beside the hospital bed that had his sick grandmother on it. That was the time when Kouchi's grandmother told him some important news. "Kouchi... You have a brother... called Koji." Kouchi will never forget that.---  
  
---Days went by when Kouchi's grandmother died in the hospital bed and Kouchi decided to find out more about Koji. Before she passed away, Kouchi's grandmother told Kouchi where Koji was living in. Kouchi went to the house where Koji was and hide when his twin brother came out. Kouchi watched as Koji started to walk the dog, or the dog started to walk Koji, and went off with his father and step-mother---  
  
---Kouchi wanted to meet Koji in person but, he figured that Koji doesn't even know about him since he learned from his grandmother of how their parents seperated when they were just babies. But, no matter what, Kouchi will meet Koji and tell him that he is his brother. But, when is the perfect moment. It was then, that he recived a message on his mobile phone...---  
  
---The message on the mobile phone was from the Great Angel, Lady Ophanimon. Kouchi read Ophanimon's instructions carefully and decided not to go. He quickly changed his mind when he saw Koji heading to the train where it will take him to his 'destiny', or thats what the phone said. Kouchi followed.---  
  
---After Kouchi got off the train, he saw Koji heading into an elevator that will take him to the Trailmon station. Kouchi ran to the elevator and also saw that a boy at the same age as Koji with goggled, Takuya, jumped into the elevator and Kouchi quickly stopped when the doors were shut. That doesn't make Kouchi to give up, he decided to run down the stairs but... a fatel mistake as he tripped and crashed onto the bottom area of the stairs, whispering his brother's name one last time before he passed out.---  
  
---When Kouchi woke up, he found himself in a strange area where his memories were being shown. There, a pair of evil eyes and a mouth appeared in front of him and gave Kouchi a gift... a gift that is nothing more than a total nightmare to Kouchi... The corrupted Human Spirit of Darkness that Kouchi used to Spirit Evolve into... DUSKMON!!!---  
  
---The moment Kouchi evolved into Duskmon, all his memories were lost and he became a loyal servant to the one who gave him the Spirit, Cherubimon Virus. And to prove it, he secretly hid in the shadows and witnessed Mercurymon talking to himself and holding out the Digi-code of a Great Angel called Seraphimon, and told Cherubimon were Seraphimon's Digi-code were.---  
  
---When the time was right, Duskmon stepped out after the Digidestined took the Beast Spirit of Wood known as Petaldramon away from Arbormon, the Human Warrior of Wood. With one slash, Duskmon defeated Arbormon because he is useless without his Beast Spirit, took his Spirit away and faced against the Digidestined, which he defeated easily before they ran off. Duskmon followed and the Digidestined attacked again with a plan that will defeat him... which it didn't. Duskmon was about to destroy one of the warriors called Agunimon when the other warrior, KendoGarurumon, leapt up and took Duskmon's sword attack, making him change back into some Kouchi knows and much to Duskmon's horror..... KOJI!!!---  
  
---Duskmon ran off and hid somewhere, recalling the event when he attacked his own brother, even though he was confused. He decided to confront Koji again when he was trapped inside the Sphere of Darkness that belonged to Mercurymon's Beast form, Sakkukumon. Duskmon grabbed Kouchi and held him like he held Lowemon right now, looked through his memory before the shadow of Cherubimon took over him, wiping his memory out and attacked Koji. Without breaking a sweat, Duskmon easily defeated Lobomon and KendoGarurumon and was about to destroy Koji when... Koji used Fusion Evolution, combinding the Human and Beast Spirits of Light into... BEOWOLFMON!!!---  
  
"Enough..." Lowemon choked. "Stop it!!!"  
  
Duskmon smirked. "Its not over yet, Kouchi. There is more..."  
  
---When Duskmon and Beowolfmon crossed swords, they were able to see inside each Digimon. Duskmon saw Koji and Beowolfmon saw.... Kouchi. Beowolfmon was shocked! To see that a human was inside a Digimon and looked like HIM!!! With a massive explosion, both he and Duskmon were blown out of Sakkukumon's sphere... Duskmon ran off, with Beowolfmon chasing him with many questions on his mind. Thus, a battle against the good Light and the evil Darkness began.---  
  
---The battle between Beowolfmon and Duskmon continued in a underground water ruin. Beowolfmon was going to be the winner when Cherubimon attacked him out of no-where and gave Duskmon the corrupted Beast Spirit of Darkness, Velgemon. Velgemon defeated Beowolfmon and was about to destroy Koji when Koji's D-Tector shone and Ophanimon's voice echoed through Kouchi's head, making him remember what he did in the human world. After Ophanimon was gone, Velgemon flew away, leaving a confused Koji behind.---  
  
---Koji followed Velgemon, evolved into Beowolfmon and fought Duskmon again, this time learning that the human inside Duskmon was his twin brother, Kouchi, shocking him. With the help of Takuya evolving into Aldamon, Duskmon and Velgemon were defeated and Kouchi was freed!---  
  
---Kouchi blamed himself for hurting Koji and his friends and felt a bit better when Patamon, the Rookie form of Seraphimon, spoke to him that Light and Darkness were brothers. Then, anger built up inside him when he met Cherubimon again. With the combined power of Aldamon, Beowolfmon, Beetlemon, Zephyrmon and Korikkakumon..... Cherubimon easily defeated them. Kouchi wanted to fight and then, the Spirits of Darkness returned to their TRUE form, causing Kouchi to evolve into Lowemon and KaiserLeomon, defeating Cherubimon, which was an image all along...---  
  
"No more! Stop it! No more!!!" Lowemon cried out.  
  
"There is more and I will see that I look deep in your memories!" Duskmon said.  
  
Lowemon summoned his lance and shoved it into Duskmon's chest, causing him to drop the good Warrior of Darkness and staring at him. "Enough is enough! This time, I'm going to defeat you, Duskmon! Once and for all!"  
  
"Might as well try, Kouchi. But, you will NEVER win!!!" Duskmon said, drawing his red swords out. "It is time to say 'goodbye'!!!"  
  
Lowemon nodded and charged towards Duskmon with the lance in his hands. "Never, Duskmon. It is YOU who will be saying 'goodbye'!!!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where are we?" Agunimon asked as he, Lobomon, Bokomon, Neemon, Veemon and Patamon arrived in a huge room area.   
  
"Guess the tunnel we went through doesn't lead us to the lair where Daemon is keeping the Valmarmon pieces." Lobomon said.  
  
"What was your first guess?" Bokomon asked. "I guess we have to go back."  
  
Patamon shuddered. "No... We are nearing to our destination. I can sense a powerful evil force nearby! Its terrifing!"  
  
"What is he talking about?" Neemon asked.  
  
Veemon smirked. "How quick are you to forget?"  
  
"Er......." Neemon thought.  
  
"Never mind!" Bokomon stepped up. "Little Patamon, where is this evil coming from?"  
  
"Right here!" Called a voice and suddenly, a few small black drats were thrown to Patamon. "Take this! Demi Darts!"  
  
"Ah!" Patamon gasped as he spotted the darts heading towards him.  
  
Lucky for him, Agunimon also spotted it and threw some small flame-darts towards Patamon. "Patamon! Get down! Pyro Darts!!!"  
  
Patamon flew down and Agunimon's attack burnt the darts away. "Thank you." The little Rookie said, flying into Bokomon's arms.  
  
"Who are you?!" Lobomon called out. "Show yourself!"  
  
"Okay. Just look up." The voice called out. Everyone looked up to see a small purple-ball with bat-shaped wings and devilic-feet. "How do you do?"  
  
Veemon gasped. "I know who he is! That is DemiDevimon!"  
  
"DemiDevimon?" Agunimon asked.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:DemiDevimon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Evil Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Demi Dart, Evil Whisper  
  
(TK) The Rookie form of Devimon, this Digimon is a convincing liar, without remorse for his actions! His special attack, which he just shown, is Demi Dart!  
  
*************************  
  
"So, you two are the Legendary Warriors that gave Lord Daemon a big headache, huh?" DemiDevimon asked. "Well, newsflash for ya! Your journey stops right here!"  
  
"Oh yeah?! What makes you think that?!" Veemon asked. "You are just a small Rookie! Your not strong enough to beat us!"  
  
DemiDevimon did a mock scared voice. "Oh no. Your right! What was I thinking!? Going on my own to face the Legendary Warriors?! Why didn't I bring a powerful back-up with me! Oh, wait a second... I DID!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Just great! DemiDevimon isn't alone." Bokomon sighed.  
  
"That is correct!" DemiDevimon said. He pointed his wing towards a big door that was opening up.   
  
Lobomon gasped at the Digimon that stood in the doorway. It looked like it was combined with different body parts of Digimon. "What the heck is that!?"   
  
"Here is our first guest! Out of the fusion and into evolution!" DemiDevimon cracked. "Let me introuduce to you, the powerful KIMERAMON!"  
  
"What is a Kimeramon?" Patamon asked, shaking at the sight.  
  
Bokomon gulped. "A really bad thing."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Kimeramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Composition Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Heat Viper.  
  
(Ken) Kimeramon is a genetically engineered Digimon! Combined with Greymon's body, Garurumon's legs, Kabuterimon's head, Airdramon and Angemon's wings, Monochromon's tail, the arms of Kuwagamon, SkullGreymon and Devimon, and MetalGreymon's hair, this Digimon is a killer. His special attack is a shockwave laser blast called Heat Viper!  
  
**************************  
  
DemiDevimon laughed as he flew to the second big door that was opening up. "Next, we have a Digimon here that would like to pick a bone with you! Guess who he is?"  
  
Agunimon stood his ground as a huge skeleton that resembled a dinosaur came out. "Who the heck?"  
  
"Wrong! This is the Digimon that even gives Daemon the chills!" DemiDevimon smirked. "He is the one, the only, SKULLGREYMON!!!"  
  
"SkullGreymon?!" Agunimon called out, turning to Bokomon, whom mentioned SkullGreymon's name a few times before. "Thats SkullGreymon?"  
  
"Sadly enough..." Bokomon gulped. "Yes..."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:SkullGreymon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Skeleton Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Dark Shot, Double Dark Shot.  
  
(Tai) SkullGreymon is the Dark Digivolved form of Greymon! With his hidious looks, SkullGreymon can crush his enemies with his special attack, Dark Shot!  
  
************************  
  
"And finally!" DemiDevimon smiled as the third big door opened up. "The star of our show!!!"  
  
When the door opened up, a Cyborg-like Digimon who was wearing a blaster on his left arm and a golden scythe on his right arm walked out, laughing evily. "Finally, some fun!"  
  
"The Grim Reaper is here?!" Neemon asked.  
  
Bokomon gulped. "You can say that! He is REAPERMON!!!"  
  
"That is correct! This is Reapermon, the one who shall end your life!!!" DemiDevimon laughed.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Reapermon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Cyborg Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Burning Tornado, Grim Slasher, Bone Duster.  
  
(Bokomon) A dark and dangerous bounty hunter, Reapermon can slice and dice his enemies with that huge scythe of his. Burning Tornado is his special attack and I must promise you, it is not pretty to face up to...  
  
**************************  
  
"And now, battle shall begin." DemiDevimon laughed as he flew higher and higher. "Okay, Reapermon! Take it away!"  
  
"Thank you." Reapermon laughed as SkullGreymon and Kimeramon joined his side. "This will be an easy fight for us, eh?"  
  
"Yes." SkullGreymon said, taking a step forward to Agunimon's group. "Time for some crushing."  
  
Agunimon turned to Lobomon and Veemon. "Listen, I will take care of SkullGreymon! Veemon can deal with Reapermon while you can fight Kimeramon, Lobomon!"  
  
"Got it! But, I think we need some firepower here!" Lobomon nodded.  
  
"Yeah! And I got the perfect form!" Veemon smirked.  
  
"AGUNIMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! BURNINGGREYMON!!!"  
  
"LOBOMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! KENDOGARURUMON!!!"  
  
"Veemon Warp-Digivolve to........ IMPERIALDRAMON!!!"  
  
"Don't let us get in your way!!!" Bokomon said as he and Neemon ran off to hide with Patamon in his arms. "Good luck!"  
  
"Yeah, good luck!" Neemon added.  
  
BurningGreymon eyed SkullGreymon with rage in his eyes. "You guys are ready!?"  
  
KendoGarurumon drew his wings out and growled at Kimeramon. "Ready!"  
  
Imperialdramon roared at Reapermon. "Me too!"  
  
"Lets do it!!" BurningGreymon said, flying towards SkullGreymon.  
  
"Here they come!" Kimeramon said.  
  
Reapermon chuckled. "It is a good day to die!"   
  
High above, DemiDevimon laughed as he perched himself on a balcony. "Boy! Those Digidestined idiots won't stand a chance!"  
  
Behind him, the same mysterious fox-lady Digimon came out of the shadows, grabbed DemiDevimon and threw him to the ground. "Hello!"  
  
"What the?" DemiDevimon gasped as he looked up from the floor. "Kitsunamon?!"  
  
Kitsunamon held her hand up and fired off a number of fireballs. "Dancing Flare!!!"  
  
"No way!!!" DemiDevimon cried out as the fireballs swirled around like in a roller coaster. He felt pain as they struck him hard. "I failed Daemon..." His Digi-code swirl and Kitsunamon took it away, leaving a Digi-egg to fly away.  
  
Kitsunamon looked over the balcony and grunted. "This battle has gone out of hand! I hope the spirit of Lord Granasmon can help us now!"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Herodramon's group were having a hard time. One of Daemon's most powerful servants, Piedmon, has just arrived and is now fighting against Herodramon, even though there is a level difference. (Ultimate VS Mega, see the difference).  
  
The others were Kuzaimon, Gigachumon, Raidramon, Lynxmon, Antylamon, Pajiramon, InfernoInumon and MetalRyujinmon. They were battling against Piedmon's slave, Magnadramon. She was the guardian of Howling Mountain's Village of Begginings and now, she is possessed by the Hypno Seed that put a spell on her mind and made her obident to Daemon's commands.  
  
"Come on, Magnadramon!" Kuzaimon called out. "It me, Kuzaimon! Don't you remember me!?"  
  
Magnadramon replied by opening her mouth and firing off a spirial of fire. "Fire Tornado!!!"  
  
Kuzaimon did a back flip as Magnadramon's attack missed her. "Guess not."  
  
"Remember! She is under the effects of the Hypno Seed! Trust me, I know how hard it is to fight that blasted object!"   
  
"I would like to know how many of those seeds ShadowHuskymon has..." Lynxmon said. "But, if we need to help Magnadramon, you know what we have to do?"  
  
"What?" MetalRyujinmon asked.  
  
"We have to fight her!" Kuzaimon said, gripping her staff.  
  
Raidramon nodded. "Your right! There is no other choice! We have to drive her Digi-code out and take the Hypno Seed out as well!"  
  
"Lets combine our attacks now!" InfernoInumon said. "Ready? Inferno Tornado!!!"  
  
Kuzaimon nodded as the gem on her leaf/hat glowed. "Got it! Sakuya Mahou!!!"  
  
"Thunder Knuckle!!!" Gigachumon yelled out, slamming his electric fist into the leg of Magnadramon. "Raidramon! Lynxmon! NOW!!!"  
  
Raidramon nodded as the lightning bolts on his back fired off a blast of electricity. "Got it! Thunder Blast!!!"  
  
"Howling Buster!!!" Lynxmon hissed, firing off a powerful blast of flames from her body.  
  
"Treasure Bow!!!" Pajiramon said, shooting arrows from her crossbow.  
  
Antylamon's hands changed into a pair of axes and slashed it towards Magnadramon. "Treasure Axes!!!" She turned towards MetalRyujinmon. "Lets see if you attack can push her Digi-code out!"  
  
"Right!!!" MetalRyujinmon said, reading his claws. "Atomic Claw!!!"  
  
Magnadramon had other ideas. She opened her mouth and fired out a blast of white fog. "Stop right there, enemy! Dragon Fire!!!!"  
  
Everyone coughed as Mangadramon's Dragon Fire attack covered them. "Our attacks... *Cough* didn't faze her *cough* one bit!" Gigachumon coughed.  
  
Kuzaimon felt like glaring but, couldn't see because of the mist. "Well, duh! She IS a Mega Digimon! Her powers are strong! we can't stand up to her!"  
  
"Hey, won't she be attacking us since we can't see her?" MetalRyujinmon asked just before Mangadramon swiped her long tail into his chest and knocked him to the wall, hard! MetalRyujinmon groaned as he de-Digivolved back into Ryumon. "I was right..."  
  
"Now what shall we do?" Pajiramon asked as she picked Ryumon up.  
  
"Panic?" Gulped Raidramon as Magnadramon roared as she flew up. "We need a miracle!"  
  
Meanwhile, Herodramon was not having any luck against Piedmon. Even though Herodramon was a member of the Royal Knights, Piedmon was an excellent swordsman as he was carrying four swords.  
  
"Give it up!" Piedmon said, as he easily landed a few meters away from Herodramon. "Your pitiful attacks won't scare me. You know it!"  
  
Herodramon panted, still holding his sword in his hand. "I won't give up! I will beat you, Piedmon! You can't last forever!"  
  
"Funnily enough, my dear human lizard. Neither can you!" Piedmon laughed as he threw four swords towards Herodramon. "Trump Sword!!!"  
  
"Hello? Forgotten about THIS?" Herodramon asked as he raised his shield and Piedmon's attack struck it before firing off a star-shaped laser. "Star Laser!!!"  
  
Piedmon laughed and jumped as Herodramon's counter attack missed. "Yes, I have. Thank you for reminding me about it. Now... Time to end this non-sense battle and begin the greastest drama of them all!!!"  
  
Herodramon's sword started to shine with white energy as the Ultimate dragon Digimon held it into the air. "Let me help you by using this attack! Dragon Time Slash!!!" Herodramon yelled out, throwing a powerful blast of energy towards Piedmon.  
  
Piedmon simply smirked, held his hand into the air and fired off a shockwave that knocked the Dragon Time Slash attack back. "Clown Trick!!!"  
  
"No... No!!!" Herodramon gasped as his own attack struck HIM and he screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, defeated. ".......no...........I............can't......loose........" He de-Digivolved back into Divinemon when InfernoInumon noticed.  
  
"Divinemon! NO!!!" InfernoInumon gasped.  
  
Lynxmon flinched. "This is bad! We can't beat these guys! They are too strong!"  
  
"We have to keep fighting!" Antylamon said. "Or die trying."  
  
"Thanks for that, I feel much better now." Kuzaimon mumbled sarcasicly.  
  
Piedmon smirked. "And now, to start on my play. The End of the Holy Dragon!" He then laughed while he and Magnadramon surrounded the Digimon...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Pyro Barrage!!!" BurningGreymon roared, firing off red lasers from his gaunlets upon SkullGreymon, without any big effect.  
  
SkullGreymon laughed. "Is that your best shot? How pitful!"  
  
"How about THIS?" BurningGreymon asked, wacking his tail against SkullGreymon's boney chest and continued to bash him with his tail. "And this! And this! And this!"  
  
"Ow! Argh! Oopmh! Oof!" SkullGreymon got up and growled. "Yes, that will work. Now, its my turn!"  
SkullGreymon bended down and aimed a organic-like missle towards BurningGreymon. "Dark Shot!!!"  
  
"Whoa!" BurningGreymon said, as he grabbed the missle as SkullGreymon fired it. "Woo, I have to admit, this was a nice catch."  
  
"What?! Impossible! No one can catch my Dark Shot attack!" SkullGreymon said. "Give it back!"  
  
"Okay! If you say so." BurningGreymon said as he threw the missle back to SkullGreymon.  
  
The moment SkullGreymon relaised what he said, it was too late. All he can say was... "Uh oh..." The missle exploded into his chest, knocked him to the wall and made the Skeleton Digimon dizzy. "Memo to myself... Think before you speak..." Before he passed out.  
  
BurningGreymon snicked. "Boy... Does he need more knowledge."  
  
"Heat Viper!!!" Kimeramon said, firing off a green blast of heatwave from his mouth before he roared in fustration when KendoGarurumon leapt away. "Stay still!"  
  
"No way!" KendoGarurumon said as he leapt from and clamped his sharp jaws onto Kimeramon's tail. "Hmm... Nice and juicy." The Beast Warrior of Light joked.  
  
Kimeramon roared in pain. "AHHH!!! The pain! The pain! My poor Monochromon tail! Get off!!!"  
  
KendoGarurumon released his grip and opened his mouth again to fire off a blast of light. "Hey! A gift for ya! Howling Laser!!!"  
  
"Wha...?" Kimeramon said, when he felt the attack striking his back. "Hey! Cheater!" Then, he felt pain running through his body when he crashed into the wall. "Thats it! No more fooling around, time to crush you once and for all!" He began pull himself out of the wall but, to no avail as the horn of Kabuterimon's helmet made him stuck firmly into the wall. "Ah nuts."  
  
KendoGarurumon sniggered. "Next time, pal! Don't get too confident against a Legendary Warrior since you are so big! Remember that!"  
  
"I will once I get free!" Kimeramon yelled out, continuing to pull himself out of the wall. "Dang it! If I ever find the jerk who created me, I'm gonna find out WHY he added Kabuterimon's helmet on me!!! Yah!!!"  
  
"Touchy, aren't we?" KendoGarurumon smirked.  
  
"Positron Laser!!!" Imperialdramon yelled out, firing off a blast of blue electric laser towards Reapermon, panting because he was feeling tired.  
  
Reapermon smirked. That will NOT work! My power is more stronger than yours!" He placed his left arm with the blaster down of the floor and summoned a dirty-looking flame. "Bone Duster!!!"  
  
"No!" Imperialdramon cursed. Throughout the battle, Imperialdramon can hardly move because Reapermon kept moving about quickly. Even though he had a clear shot of Reapermon with his Positron Laser, he was weakened by tiredness. That is Reapermon's plan. Tire the opponent out before allowing them to attack, and destroy them! "Whats next?"  
  
Reapermon started to spin. "This!!! Burning Tornado!!!"  
  
Imperialdramon gasped as his entire body was pulled into the flaming vortex from Reapermon's attack. He howled and screamed as pain went through his body before being thrown to the ground, bruises and cuts around his body. "Dang it..."  
  
"Hahahaha!!!" Reapermon laughed as he advanced towards Imperialdramon with his golden scyther out, ready to cut Imperialdramon's heat off. "Time to finish this fight!"  
  
Kitsunamon gasped and quickly looked up. "Lord Granasmon, heed my praying. Help this dragon to win his fight otherwise, the evil force shall win!"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Three orbs?!" Nefertimon gasped as she and Granasmon's spirit hovered above Daemon's castle. "Who will you give them to?"  
  
Granasmon smiled. "Divinemon, Imperialdramon and Ryumon... Enjoy your new power." With that, he threw them to the castle. "And now, an evolution will begin."  
  
"Part two thousand and four." Nefertimon said, laughing.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Divinemon slowly got up with Gigachumon's help and glared at Piedmon. "Listen, you circus freak! You may have made me de-Digivolve but, I will come back!"  
  
Piedmon laughed. "Foolish Digimon. Although, I'm a bite amazed. The Digimon I defeated just go into a Digi-egg instead of de-Digivolving back into their Rookie form. I'm impressed. You are a strong will but, it is not enough to beat me and my slave!"  
  
Divinemon growled and turned towards Magnadramon, who still had the hypnotised look in her eyes. "What can we do to stop this madness?"  
  
"Magnadramon! Please! Stop this!" Ryumon called out. "You are our friend! Please remember us!"  
  
"Destroy!" Magnadramon hissed.  
  
InfernoInumon sighed sadly. "This is terrible. We are finished." Then, he looked up and gasped. There were two white orbs appearing out of no-where. "What in the...?"  
  
The two white orbs quickly headed towards their targets, striking Divinemon and Ryumon, causing them to shine with Digi-code covering their body.  
  
"Whoa!" Divinemon gasped, feeling energy going through his body.  
  
"Wow!" Ryumon gasped as well, also feeling the energy going through his body.  
  
Piedmon was shocked. "What is this!? This wasn't in my script!"  
  
"What is going on here?!" Pajiramon asked in shock.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Imperialdramon slowly got up and gritted his teeth. "I won't give up! I will find a way! You will never win the fight!"  
  
"Oh, I will." Reapermon said, as he advances towards Imperialdramon. "You are weakened now, my pitful prey. I will now send your soul to the depths of the Digital Underworld!!!"  
  
Imperialdramon stayed silent.  
  
"Imperialdramon!" BurningGreymon called out, flying towards the Mega Dragon's aid.  
  
"We are coming to help!" KendoGarurumon said before he stopped and looked up. "What in the world...?" From what KendoGarurumon spotted, it was the third white orb. "What is that?"  
  
"Time to end this!" Reapermon shouted.  
  
"NEVER!!!" Imperialdramon yelled as the white orb engulfed him in white energy. "This battle has just begun, Reapermon!"  
  
"What the...?" Reapermon gasped.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
At the same time... Divinemon, Ryumon and Imperialdramon began to change...  
  
"Divinemon Warp Digivolve to..." Divinemon quickly changed into Lightmon, before becoming Herodramon, before transforming into a more bigger humanoid dragon. With huge muscles, a massive armour around his body, wings that are big and a gloves formed around his hands. The left glove had a massive cannon on the top of his glove while the right one has a Dramon-Destroyer claw on the other. He roared with massive power as he reached his most powerful form ever! Divinemon is now called... "KYODAIDRAMON!!!"  
  
"Imperialdramon Mode Change to..." The massive dragon stood up as his forelegs shifted into arms, ending in clawed hands. His hindlegs straightened, becoming longer and more humanoid. His head seemed to sink into his chest, forming a chestplate of sorts as a new head appeared, this one having a royal looking feature on it. A pair of blue eyes opened as his wings spread out majestically. "...FIGHTER MODE!!!"  
  
"Ryumon Warp Digivolve to..." Ryumon quickly changed into Ryujinmon and then, into MetalRyujinmon before becoming a crimson black dragon-like Gallantmon that hasn't got the shield nor the cape, holding a sword with a crimson and black handle with a black dragon on each side of the blade. Look more dragon-like than a knight. "KAIZERRYUJINMON!!!"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Piedmon gasped. "No!!! He Digivolved! Impossible!!!"  
  
"D...Divinemon?" InfernoInumon gasped at the massive sight of Divinemon's new Mega form.  
  
Divinemon's Mega form, Kyodaidramon, turned to InfernoInumon with a smile on his face. "It's me, my friend. And the name is Kyodaidramon now."  
  
"Kyo...Kyodaidramon?" InfernoInumon gasped.  
  
Kuzaimon was in shock. "Ryu...Ryumon?"  
  
The massive KaizerRyujinmon stood up, proudly, glaring at Magnadramon. "Don't worry, Kuzaimon. I am KaizerRyujinmon, the one who shall free Magnadramon from her spell!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Kyodaidramon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Holy Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Phoenix Dragon, Dragon Cannon  
  
(Joe) Kyodaidramon is Divinemon's Mega form. A powerful warrior that is said to protect the innocent from evil. His special attack is Phoenix Dragon, which he summons a powerful dragon-shaped flame bird to strike his opponent over and over again!  
  
(A/N:Kyodaidramon's original name was Megamon. But, it was a pathetic name so, I decided to use 'Kyodai' that is Japanese for Ultimate/Mega and decided to add 'dra' in it. Better, huh?)   
  
***  
  
NAME:KaizerRyujinmon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Dragon Emperor Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Dragon of Fury, Sword of the Dragon  
  
(Kari) Mega form of Ryumon, KaizerRyujinmon is a proud warrior that will not stop till his opponent has been defeated. And he will be a winner with his Dragon of Fury attack!  
  
**************************  
  
"Now, Piedmon." Kyodaidramon said, glaring at the leader of the Dark Masters. "You are finished!"  
  
KaizerRyujinmon stared at Magnadramon. "Don't worry, my friend. I will help you."  
  
"Listen to me, my pathetic friend!" Piedmon said, drawing his swords out. "This is my greatest moment ever and I will not have it spoiled by you!!!"  
  
"Sorry, but your moment is over." Kyodaidramon said. "You got it?"  
  
Piedmon growled and threw his swords towards Kyodaidramon. "Trump Sword!"  
  
Kyodaidramon held his arm up that had the cannon on and fired off a dragon-shape blast. "I will start off with my... Dragon Cannon!"  
  
"What the...?" Piedmon gasped. His four swords were deleted by Kyodaidramon's attack. "That... That is impossible!" He shook off his amazement and called out to Magnadramon. "Servant, attack!"  
  
"Fire Tornado!!!" Magnadramon yelled out, firing off a spirial of flames.  
  
KaizerRyujinmon held his sword up and a dragon image came out to delete the flames away. "Sword of the Dragon!!!" After Magnadramon's attack was destroyed, KaizerRyujinmon slashed his sword many times before unleashing a blast of shockwaves. "Dragon of Fury!!!"  
  
Magnadramon screamed as her Digi-code came out, showing off a small Hypno Seed, which KaizerRyujinmon knocked out and the eyes of the massive pink dragon were back to normal. "Ryumon... thank you..." She said before she passed out.  
  
Gigachumon smiled. "KaizerRyujinmon did it! He freed Magnadramon!"  
  
"NO!!!" Piedmon gasped. "That is impossible!!!"  
  
Kyodaidramon turned his attention to Piedmon with his wings outstreched. "My turn now. Dragon Pheonix!!!" Kyodaidramon's body was covered in flames and then, a huge dragon-shaped flaming phoenix came out and started to strike Piedmon all over his body before the phoenix exploded into a massive fireball, covering Piedmon. "Done yet?"  
  
When the flames were gone, Piedmon was standing in shock. "No... I...It is impossible... No... I... I can't loose..." His Digi-code came out.  
  
"Looks like your play has come to an end." Kyodaidramon said as he took Piedmon's Digi-code. "What can I say but, sayanora!"  
  
"NO!!!!" Piedmon screamed as he vanished and his Digi-egg flew away.  
  
Pajiramon cheered. "You did it! You two saved us all!"  
  
"How did you do it?" Kuzaimon asked. "How did you Digivolved?"  
  
KaizerRyujinmon sighed. "Dunno. Just felt this strange power through my body."  
  
"Must have been those orbs that came out of no-where..." Antylamon said. "Must be from Granasmon. Like he did in Angel Ruins and to Veemon."  
  
Lynxmon nodded. "Your right. Kyodaidramon, what shall we do now?"  
  
"We shall split up." Kyodaidramon said. "Me, InfernoInumon, Raidramon and Gigachumon shall continue our journey through the corridors. The rest of you, stay with Magnadramon until she wakes up. Then, continue through the corridors."  
  
"Got it." Lynxmon said, nodding.  
  
Raidramon smiled. "All right. Let's move."  
  
KaizerRyujinmon called out. "Be careful!"  
  
"We will!" InfernoInumon replied.  
  
"The fate of the world rests in our hands." Kyodaidramon mumbled to himself, smiling. "Intresting... I wonder how the others are doing..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"What in the world?!" Reapermon gasped at the massive sight of Imperialdramon in Fighter Mode. "Who or what are you?"  
  
"I am still Imperialdramon!" The massive Mega said. "But now, I am in Fighter Mode!"  
  
"Fighter Mode?" BurningGreymon asked.  
  
"The more powerful form of Imperialdramon." Bokomon explained.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Ancient Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Positron Laser, Giga Cannon  
  
(Davis) Imperialdramon Fighter Mode can now stand on two feet and his power is now tripled! He still has his Positron Laser but, his Giga Cannon can finish the job off!  
  
*************************  
  
Reapermon raised his scythe into the air. "Mode Change or Food Range! No matter what, you will loose! Grim Slasher!!!" He began to bring his scythe down.  
  
But, Imperialdramon FM (Fighter Mode for short) easily caught it and pointed his cannon towards Reapermon. "Nice try. Positron Laser!!!"  
  
"No!" Reapermon gasped as he was pushed back by Imperialdramon FM's attack. "He... He is stronger now!? Stronger than me?! Impossible!!! How...!"  
  
The dragon head on Imperialdramon FM's chest opened up and revealed a massive cannon. It began to charge up and fired off a powerful blast. "Giga Cannon!!!"  
  
"NO!!!!!" Reapermon cried out as he felt his body turning into Digi-code. "I failed Daemon... Impossible... NO!!!"  
  
Imperialdramon FM took Reapermon's Digi-code and watched as the Digi-egg flew away. "So long, Reapermon. Have a good new life."  
  
BurningGreymon nodded. "Good work, Imperialdramon! Now, lets take care of these clowns!"  
  
Kimeramon was able to free himself and SkullGreymon woke up. They quickly rejoined and glared at Imperialdramon FM, BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon. "Ha! We will defeat you!" Kimeramon laughed with SkullGreymon.  
  
"Yeah, right." KendoGarurumon smirked. "We whooped your butts real good."  
  
"Nothing will beat us!" SkullGreymon said. "Nothing will!"  
  
Then, out of no-where, the fox-girl Digimon leapt out and landed behind the two massive evil Ultimate Digimon. "Let me try then..."  
  
"Who is that?" Neemon asked.  
  
Imperialdramon FM gasped. "I heard of her! She is Kitsunamon!"  
  
"Kitsunamon. Pretty name." Patamon giggled.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Kitsunamon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Shaman Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Dancing Flare, Blaze Burst  
  
(Sora) Another Digivolved form of a Pokemon. Kitsunamon is the Ultimate form of Ninetales, where she can control the power of fire under her own spirit. She also can fly when she increased the flames around her body. Her special attack is Blaze Burst that fires off a powerful flaming shockwave that goes in every direction!!!  
  
*************************  
  
Kitsunamon stepped towards SkullGreymon and Kimeramon. "You two are nothing more than tools for evil. I shall purify you with my flames!"  
  
"Hey, thats my line!" BurningGreymon called out.  
  
"Hush..." KendoGarurumon said, sniggering.  
  
SkullGreymon laughed. "And how are you going to do that then, missy?"  
  
"Big mouth." Kimeramon sighed.  
  
Kitsunamon started to twirl around, spreading her arms and was covered in flames before she unleashed a powerful flaming shockwave that went in all directions. "Blaze Burst!"  
  
That attack struck the two evil Ultimates and made their Digi-code come out. Kitsunamon didn't stopped to take them away.  
  
"How is she going to do that then, you said..." Kimeramon said before he mumbled his last words before he became a Digi-egg. "Big mouth!"  
  
"Sorry." Was SkullGreymon's last word before he too, became a Digi-egg.  
  
"Dramatic words for someone who is turned into Digi-eggs!" Bokomon sighed.  
  
Kitsunamon turned towards the group, where Imperialdramon FM changed back into Veemon and BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon were back as Agunimon and Lobomon. "Are you the Legendary Warriors Zera speaks of."  
  
"Your working with Zera?" Agunimon asked as Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon joined them. "Why are you here? Apart from beating the daylights out of those two."  
  
"Where is DemiDevimon?" Neemon asked.  
  
"Gone. I purified him." Kitsunamon said. "Listen, I want to help you stop Daemon."  
  
Veemon shook his head. "Not a good idea. I heard of your weakness for fashion."  
  
"That isn't important now!" Bokomon said. "We need all the help we can get!"  
  
"Hes right. Welcome aboard, Kitsunamon." Agunimon said. "Where shall we go from here?"  
  
Lobomon pointed to the fourth door that hasn't been opened yet. "That way! We must go through that way!"  
  
"Lets move it then!" Agunimon said as he lead his group, joined by Kitsunamon, through the now opened door and continued their journey.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Lowemon continued his battle against Duskmon. Even though, he was loosing. "I will not give up!" Lowemon said. "NEVER!!!"  
  
"Kouchi, listen to me." Duskmon said. "It is better to give up then fight to the death."  
  
Lowemon roared in anger. "I will beat you! No matter what! I will die trying!"  
  
"So be it..." Duskmon said, raising his sword into the air and the battle continued...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Will Lowemon defeat Duskmon? How will this battle end? Stay tune to the next chapter of Digimon Frontier:The Revival of Valmarmon!  
  
Good news! Good news! Chapter 42 is done and Chapter 43 will begin shortly!  
  
Davis: Bad news?  
  
Ash: *Runs by* HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuzaimon: *Runs by as well* Ashy, come and get my kissy.  
  
Tai: Yeesh... Trust Ash to Digivolve Chikorita to Ultimate, AGAIN!  
  
Lord help us all... Anyway, thank you, Kitsunamon for joining us.  
  
Kitsunamon: My pleasure. I shall make sure that things will not go out of control.  
  
Mimi: Wow! Check this wonderful fashion site on this internet!  
  
Kitsunamon: Let me see! *Runs off, stamping all over Terriermon, Monodramon, Davis and Tai, leaving fox paw-prints on them* Wow! Cool!  
  
Monodramon: Ow......  
  
Terriermon: Momentai...  
  
Davis: Anyone got the number of that evolved Ninetales...?  
  
Tai: When I get my hands on AnT, he is going to PAY!!!  
  
Anyway, tune into the next chapter where Kouchi gets a new power in his Spirits. Stay tune.  
  
Kitsunamon: WOW!!!!! 


	43. Koichi's Fusion Evolution! Advance Warri...

(Guardromon) Continuing the battle inside Daemon's castle, it seems Granasmon's special powers are giving the Legendary Warriors and their Digimon allies a fighting chance. Granasmon made Divinemon Warp Digivolve to his Mega form known as Kyodaidramon that defeated Piedmon, Ryumon Warp Digivolve into KaizerRyujinmon to free Magnadramon from her hypnotised state and Imperialdramon Mode Changed into Fighter Mode to beat the living daylights out of Reapermon. Agunimon's group were now joined by Kitsunamon, the Ultimate Digivolved form of the Fox Pokemon, Ninetales. Meanwhile, Lowemon was now going to have his last battle against Duskmon but, who will win this fight?  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVIAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 43:Koichi's Fusion Evolution! Advance Warrior of Darkness, Reichmon!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:At long last, you next big idea is coming out! Since after chapter 5, I pondered how Kouchi will beat the evil Warrior of Darkness and it hit me!  
  
Davis: *Rubs* It hit me as well...   
  
Joe: Still aching from the tample you got from Kitsunamon?  
  
Davis: Yeah. When she is nuts over fashion, she goes nuts!  
  
Mimi: *Comes in with a beautiful dress* What do you think of this dress?  
  
Kitsunamon: Sweet!!! *Runs over Davis, Terriermon, Monodramon and Tai, AGAIN!*  
  
Davis: Ow.....  
  
Terriermon: Not again...... Took me days to clean the fox paw prints off me....  
  
Monodramon: Ditto to me as well........  
  
Tai: *Gets up, with fox paw prints on his face* That is IT!!! I'm gonna get AnT back for making that Digimon!   
  
And how are you going to do that, huh?  
  
Tai: Give me a minute, I will think of something.  
  
Sora: Stupid Tai. *Smiles*  
  
And now, the final battle between the Darkness Warriors begins! Hit the story!  
  
Davis: *Fear, looks at Yolei* NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Kitsunamon: Wow! Check those awesome colourful scarfs over there! *Runs over Tai, Davis, Terriermon and Monodramon* CHARGE!!!  
  
Davis: Help me!  
  
Tai: AnT, I'm gonna get you!!!  
  
Yolei: Hey! Those are mine! *Runs over the four guys as well, joining Kitsunamon* You like?  
  
Kitsunamon: Yeah! *Grins*  
  
Plus, congradulations to Pyra, who became the 200th reviwer of this story! Monodramon would like to say something but, he has been trampled by Kitsunamon three times AND Yolei. No surprise there. Heh...  
  
Monodramon: Ow.....  
  
Begin story... now...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
In the main hallway of Daemon's castle, MetalKabuterimon was trying to ram the door with Berus, Anubismon, Dianamon, Chatsuramon, Mihiramon, Kumbhiramon, Zephyrmon, MazonFoxmon, Vajramon and Inferno nearby.  
  
"How many times do I have to ram this door?!" MetalKabuterimon asked as he rammed again. "Is this stuff really THAT strong?!"  
  
MazonFoxmon took a quick look and nodded. "No worries, MetalKabuterimon. The door is almost broken. Just a few more hits."  
  
"Good." MetalKabuterimon said, grunting.  
  
"Hey! You guys!" Came a voice. Everyone turned around to see Kumamon running up to them with Korimemon at his side. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Great, Kumamon." Zephyrmon said before she gasped at the sight of Korimemon. "Who is that?"  
  
Kumamon smiled. "Let me introduce to you the Mega form of Huskymon, Korimemon!"  
  
"Korimemon?! Huskymon's Mega form?!" Kumbhiramon asked out loud.  
  
Korimemon nodded. "Yes. That is me. And who are the other two with you?"  
  
"Korimemon, its me." Anubismon said, smiling.  
  
"Labramon? You became Mega as well?" Korimemon asked before turning to Dianamon. "Does that mean you are Jaguarmon?"  
  
"Now Dianamon." Dianamon said, nodding. "How did you reach that stage?"  
  
"I don't know. I just got this weird urge to Digivolve and I became like this." Korimemon said.  
  
"Impressive." Chatsuramon said, smiling.  
  
"Hello!" Came another voice and then, Hawkmon and Finchmon arrived. "We come to help!"  
  
Kumamon grimed. "What about the others? Husk, Datamon, the Garurumon and Kyubimon... They are facing against the DarkKnightmon!"  
  
"Oh, no worries." Finchmon said, smiling. "The DarkKnightmon are losing. We are winning against the forces with ease since ShadowArbormon is gone for good and ShadowHuskymon ran off with her tail between her legs."  
  
Zephyrmon turned to Kumamon. "ShadowArbormon been defeated? When? How?"  
  
"Its a long story." Kumamon said, smiling.  
  
MetalKabuterimon gave another crash and the door opened. "I did it! Now, to start our mission!"  
  
MazonFoxmon peered in. "There are two corridors there. Looks like we have to split into two groups to cover both corridors."  
  
"I agree." Vajramon said, joining MazonFoxmon's side. "I will take the left one. Now, who will join me though this tunnel?"  
  
"I will go." MazonFoxmon said, smiling.  
  
"Us too!" Berus and Inferno said, together.  
  
"Count us in!" Both Finchmon and Hawkmon said.  
  
Dianamon sighed. "Might as well come along as well."  
  
"I'm coming too." Kumbhiramon said.  
  
"That leaves Chatsuramon, MetalKabuterimon, Zephyrmon, Kumamon, Mihiramon, Korimemon and Anubismon to take the other one." Vajramon said, turning to the Dog Deva. "Well?"  
  
Chatsuramon nodded. "Agreed. Lets move! We haven't got much time to waste!"  
  
Zephyrmon moved off. "Lets go!"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
In the room where Daemon held the pieces of Valmarmon, the dark God Digimon stood and looked at an image of a red-coloured knight with 8 angel-like wings. Daemon smirked at the sight. "So, this is Gallantmon's form when he Mode Changes, hmm?"  
  
"Yes." ValHeartmon said. "That is Gallantmon Crimson Mode! A powerful warrior, I may say so."  
  
Daemon nodded. "I agree. So strong, hmm?"  
  
"Yes, powerful. That is why I need him!" ValHeartmon said, chuckling.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Gallantmon Crimson Mode.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Holy Knight Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Invincible Sword, Final Justice  
  
(Takato) Gallantmon Crimson Mode is a Virus type but, he is a Holy Knight that will protect the innocent with his Final Justice!  
  
************************  
  
Daemon turned to ValHeartmon with a confused look in his eyes. "My lord, this Gallantmon is not an evil Digimon. He has a pure heart! He will never join us!"  
  
"Ah, I should have added 'in a different colour.' Shouldn't I? Silly me." ValHeartmon said, laughing. "As soon as my faithful warrior has been reborn from the digital ashes, I will change his form into a more powerful creature that resembles Gallantmon Crimson Mode that will help me and you take over the world!!!"  
  
"Resembles Gallantmon Crimson Mode?" Daemon repeated before he gasped. "Wait a second! Your loyal warrior is...."  
  
"YES!" ValHeartmon laughed before he became serious. "But, it will never happen UNTIL I get the Wings of Valmarmon to make me become my true form!"   
  
"No worries, my lord." Daemon said, looking up. "The Child of Darkness will be facing his greatest battle of them all. Lowemon is now facing Duskmon, and it will not be long till I have the Wings in my hands!"  
  
"Good." ValHeartmon said. "It won't be long now, will it?"  
  
Daemon looked up again and sighed. "Duskmon. Do NOT fail me!"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A huge balcony, somewhere on the massive castle of Daemon, was dark and the floored bricks resembled an ancient temple where a great warrior fought against evil in a final battle.  
  
That 'final battle' will happen here as Kouchi, Spirit Evolved into the true Warrior of Darkness Lowemon, held his Shadow Lance tightly as he glared at the evil Warrior of Darkness called Duskmon, as he held his red swords out of his skull hands.  
  
Both of them were daring each other to make the first move to attack, staring at each other, waiting for the right moment to attack.  
  
To Lowemon, he was waiting for his instincts to kick in as the creator of the Darkness Spirits was once an Ancient Warrior resembling a lion.  
  
When it almost like an eternity, Lowemon finally rushed forward to stab his lance into Duskmon's gut. Lowemon gave out a battle roar. "Shadow Lance!!!"  
  
Duskmon reacted calmly by crossing his red swords over each other and blocked the attack easily. "You really think THAT attack can put me off guard? Think again."  
  
"I won't lose!" Lowemon growled. "I will not lose to you, Duskmon!"  
  
"And why is that?" Duskmon asked, smirking.  
  
Lowemon pulled his staff back and made a few steps back. "Ever since Koji freed me from being Cherubimon's servant, guilt ran through me! I wondered why Takuya and the others didn't beat me up for hurting them! They told me it wasn't my fault that Cherubimon controlled me! I believed them. It was Cherubimon's fault but, the guilt still ran through me!" He held and clutched his staff, growling. "I usually don't take pride for defeating and scanning Digimon but, it will be pleasure destroying YOU, Duskmon!"  
  
"Kouchi, what are the chances of you beating me?" Duskmon said, laughing. "You can hardly defend yourself against my attacks!"  
  
"I will beat you!" Lowemon said, as the lion on his chest opened its mouth and fired off a blast of dark energy. "RAH! Shadow Meteor!!!"  
  
"Ha! Is that the best you can do?!" Duskmon asked as the eyes on his body and the skull hands began to glow red. "Deadly Gaze!!!"  
  
Between Lowemon's Shadow Meteor and Duskmon's Deadly Gaze, Duskmon's attack went through Lowemon's like butter and knocked the Warrior of Darkness to the ground.  
  
"No...." Lowemon coughed as he de-evolved back into Kouchi. "I...I can't lose to this jerk..."  
  
Duskmon calmly walked up to Kouchi and raised his sword into the air. "It is over, Kouchi. Between Lowemon and me, I am the victor. It ends now! Goodbye, Kouchi." He was about the slam the sword onto Kouchi when a hand grabbed his arm. "Hm? Whos there?!"  
  
"Touchy, are we?" Said an evil woman voice. Duskmon turned around to see LadyDevimon standing. "Good work, Dusky. You tamed the lion. Impressive."  
  
"What do you want, LadyDevimon?" Duskmon asked, annoyed that she had to stop him from winning his long drawn battle.  
  
LadyDevimon hovered over to Kouchi's body and placed her hand against his hip, to where Kouchi's black D-Tector was being held. "There is something Daemon wants from him that is vital to his master plan. Know what it is?"  
  
"Of course..." Duskmon said, simply nodding. "The Wings of Valmarmon."  
  
"Yes. And here it is." LadyDevimon laughed as he held the object into the air, the same object Lowemon took from ValWingmon at Carbos Village right from chapter 1. "Finally! After this long battle from the day the Digidestined arrived upon Howling Mountain, we have all 7 pieces of Valmarmon! Finally!"  
  
(Davis: Man, you don't know how tempted for me to say in a Eggman-like voice, 'Finally, we have all 7 Chaos Emeralds!' *Laughs* Thats a good one!  
  
Yolei: *Evil grin, holds up a beautiful scarf* Oh, Kitsunamon.  
  
Davis: Wah? *Turns round to see Kitsunamon running towards him. Or, in other words, running towards Yolei* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"I am happy for you." Duskmon mumbled. "Now, leave! I must obtain my victory!"  
  
LadyDevimon laughed as she walked towards the door. "Don't worry, Dusky. Just finish the job and report back to Lord Daemon, pronto."  
  
"Very well." Duskmon said, sighing.  
  
"Good. Be seeing you." LadyDevimon laughed as she entered the door.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Duskmon asked, looking at Kouchi's body. "Ah, yes. My victory, for whom shall be the ultimate Legendary Warrior of Darkness!" He raised his sword once again. "Sayanora, Kouichi-san! Forever!"  
  
When Duskmon slammed his sword, he found out that he slammed his sword onto the ground. Kouchi quickly moved out of the way, got up and held his D-Tector, glaring at Duskmon.  
  
"I'm back!" Kouchi said, hissing.  
  
Duskmon smirked. "Yes, but a bit late though... LadyDevimon was here... taking the Wings of Valmarmon with her when she left!"  
  
"What?!" Kouchi gasped, looking at his D-Tector in shock and horror. "If she has taken the Wings of Valmarmon, that means..."  
  
"Lord Daemon has all 7 pieces of Valmarmon and he is ready to reborn the vile god that was destoryed by the good of light and hope long ago." Duskmon said. "And there is nothing in the world you can do about it."  
  
"Yes, I can! Just watch me!" Kouchi said as he began his evolution. "EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! KAISERLEOMON!!!" The true Beast Warrior of Darkness, KaiserLeomon, roared as he completed his evolution.   
  
Duskmon wasn't fazed by this evolution and smirked. "Kouchi, your just ending your doom with a new twist. And now, it ends here."  
  
"Your right! It does end here, FOR YOU!!!" KaiserLeomon roared. He opened his mouth, the pump on his back pumped faster and faster, making a huge black ball in his mouth and fired. "Rah! Play a little catch, shall we? EBONY BLAST!!!"  
  
Duskmon did a sideways slash with his sword and cut the Ebony Blast attack into two, deleting it before he glared at KaiserLeomon. "See that, Kouchi? I am stronger because of the darkness around me. Evil darkness. That is why I'm stronger than your Beast form! Try and use something else."  
  
"You bet!" KaiserLeomon as the red jems on his bdy was surrounded in a purple glow, resembling a huge lion, charging towards Duskmon. "DARK MASTER!!!!!"  
  
Duskmon wasn't worried. He was ready for this. He floats up in the air, motioned his arms at his sides, using reddish energy trailing off of his swords to form a solid ball of plasma that resembled the Red Moon around his body. "Lunar Plasma!!!" Duskmon bursts out of it, shattering the ball and hurls himself towards KaiserLeomon.  
  
When Duskmon strikes KaiserLeomon, the background around these two warriors were glowing in the same reddish colour as KaiserLeomon screamed in pain.  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!" KaiserLeomon yelled, as he quickly de-Digivolved into Kouchi, continuing to scream in pain. "Ahh!!!" Kouchi fell to the ground, and stayed there, half concious.   
  
"Kouchi." Duskmon said, walking towards Kouchi calmly and slowly. "You put up a good fight but, it is not enough to beat me. It is over for you."  
  
No matter how hard Kouchi tried to deny it, he knew Duskmon was right. He looked up to see his D-Tector lying a few feet away from his face as tears rolled down on his cheeks. "Koji....Koji, my brother... I'm...I'm sorry. Mom.... goodbye. And grandmother, I will be seeing you soon."  
  
"Kouchi. Goodbye!" Duskmon said, raising his sword into the air once again.  
  
"Its not over. You will never win! I am nothing giving up on Koichi!" Said a voice and to Kouchi's surprise, it came from his D-Tector.  
  
"Who...?" Kouchi whispered.  
  
"Koichi. Its time we have a talk." The voice from the D-Tector said as it emitted a bright light. "And you won't disturb us, Duskmon!"  
  
"What in the...?" Duskmon gasped as a dome-like white shape covered Kouchi and his D-Tector. "What is this?!"  
  
From Kouchi's point-of-view, all he saw was a bright light.....  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Where...Where am I...?" Kouchi gasped as he found himself in a different world where everything was just light. Even though he can't see the ground, he felt like he was standing on something. "What is this place?!"  
  
"Koichi. I'm so glad to meet you, at last." Said a voice. Kouchi turned around and gave out a huge gasp. A massive black lion with golden wings stood in front of Kouchi, smiling at him. Kouchi was about to run away in fear until he notices that the massive black lion had parts that belonged to Lowemon and KaiserLeomon.   
  
Kouchi stared at the face of the lion and gave out a huge gasp. Kouchi remembered that whenever he evolved into Lowemon, he carries with him a shield that has a face of a lion. It suddenly hit, Kouchi. "Wait a second... Are you...?"  
  
"Yes. I am the Warrior of Darkness. I am one of the 10 Ancient Warriors that defeated the evil rule of Lucemon." The massive black lion said, proudly. "I am AncientSphinxmon!"  
  
"I...I must be dreaming..." Kouchi said, in shock. "The...The Ancient Warriors died long ago. And when they did, they left behind two Spirits each. How can you be speaking to me?"  
  
"How do you think?" AncientSphinxmon asked, calmly.   
  
Kouchi had to think about that. "The Spirits. In the Spirits they have created, the Ancient Warriors put their souls into the Spirits!"  
  
"Exactly." AncientSphinxmon said, smiling. "Koichi, this battle against Duskmon isn't over yet. It has just begun."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Kouchi asked.  
  
"Koichi... Duskmon wasn't created by Cherubimon... Duskmon and Velgemon were created by your fear of Darkness." AncientSphinxmon explained.  
  
"What?!" Kouchi gasped.  
  
AncientSphinxmon nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry I said it like that, but it is true. I want to reach to you and tell you that everything will be all right while you were Duskmon but, I couldn't..."  
  
"I understand..." Kouchi said. "But, how did the true Darkness Spirits come back?"  
  
"Because of you. Remember how you stood up to the image of Cherubimon?" AncientSphinxmon asked. "You said you will never be afriad of darkness ever again? It was your courage and bravery that brought Lowemon and KaiserLeomon back to life!"  
  
"To was me...?" Kouchi asked, blushing. "Wow... I never knew I had it in me..."  
  
AncientSphinxmon gave out a hearty laugh. "I did. I always knew you are strong enough. Koichi, true strengh is in your heart and in your soul. Also, your mind. You just have to believe in it. Do you understand me?"  
  
Kouchi nodded, smiling. "Of course I do..."  
  
"Good. Now, lets defeat the evil of Darkness known as Duskmon, shall we?" AncientSphinxmon asked.  
  
"But, how? He is too powerful! Not even the Human and Beast Warriors can defeat him!" Kouchi said. "And Aldamon and Beowolfmon had hard times trying to beat him..."  
  
"Then, we need an extra boost." AncientSphinxmon said. "Look around you, Koichi."  
  
"Hmm?" Kouchi asked as he looked to his left to see the Human Spirit of Darkness hovering in front of him. "Thats Lowemon's Spirit!" And then, he looked to his right to see the Beast Spirit of Darkness hovering. "And the Spirit of KaiserLeomon! What does this mean?"  
  
"Its up for you to know, Koichi. I will be seeing you soon." AncientSphinxmon said as he vanished into thin air. "Good luck, my friend."  
  
"Thank you, AncientSphinxmon! Thank you!" Kouchi said as he looked down at the D-Tector he held in his hand. "My Spirits... I feel them... I can feel their power TOGETHER.....!!!"  
  
When Kouchi opened his eyes... He saw the startled form of Duskmon....  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"What was that?!" Duskmon asked out loud, surprised. When the light dome went away, he was even more surprised to see Kouchi standing on his two feet, unharmed. "How can you heal so fast, Kouchi?! What is going on here!?"  
  
"I had a visit from the Ancient Warrior of Darkness." Kouchi said, holding his D-Tector up in the air. "And he gave me a gift to defeat you!"  
  
Duskmon's eyes were widen in alarm. "What?!"   
  
"Watch and learn!" Kouchi said as he raised his arm into the air, a lot of Digi-code surrounding it. He brought the arm down again and slashed his D-Tector on the side of the Digi-code. "EXECUTE NOW!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!!"  
  
"Fusion Evolution!?" Duskmon cried out. "Impossible!!!"  
  
Kouchi didn't listen as he felt the energy of the Human Spirit and Beast Spirit of Darkness were activating and was now forming a new warrior around him. He screamed but, not in pain, he screamed because he felt energy that will make him strong. Kouchi opened his eyes with pride as Duskmon was REALLY shocked to see a new warrior standing in Kouchi's place.  
  
From what Kouchi did to combine the Darkness Spirits stood a new Advance Warrior with Lowemon's head, his chest were from KaiserLeomon's body and has a red jewel in the middle. He also had giant golden wings from his back and he held a staff that had a silvery spike on top. No longer Lowemon or KaiserLeomon! He was now called.... "REICHMON!!!"  
  
(A/N: Even though we all know what Reichmon looks like in real form, we don't know what his attack names are called and what they look like. If its okay with you, I'm gonna make up the attacks and what they look like to Reichmon, if its okay.  
  
Mimi: Just do it.  
  
A/N: Yes, mam...)  
  
-----------------------------------------   
  
Agunimon, Lobomon, Veemon, Patamon, Bokomon and Neemon continued their journey through the passageways inside Daemon's castle.   
  
They recruited a new member called Kitsunamon, a Digimon that Digivolved from a Fox Pokemon called Ninetales and a special agent from His Holiness Zera to help Takuya and his friends to fight against Daemon and his forces.   
  
Neemon sighed for the fifteenth time after the battle against Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and Reapermon. "Are we there yet?"  
  
Bokomon groaned for the fifteenth time. "I told you once, I told you a thousand times. No!"  
  
"Miss Kitsunamon, please tell us where the pieces are." Patamon said, flapping into Kitsunamon's arms. "My mamapapa is getting mad."  
  
Kitsunamon stopped and lifted her head to look at the celing. "I can sense that we are nearing to the room where Daemon has his meetings with his troops to make plans and preperations. Somewhere in that room is a hidden door that will lead us to the room where he is holding the pieces of Valmarmon! Thats what I can say."  
  
"Wow... You can sense all that?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Actually, we have some old blueprints of Daemon's castle. Before he was banished, he stole a copy of the blueprints and built this place." Kitsunamon said.  
  
Sweatdrop from Bokomon. "Oh brother..."  
  
"But, I can sense the energy of the Valmarmon pieces." Kitsunamon said. "I can sense that there are 6 pieces waiting for the 7th to come."  
  
"I hope Kouchi is doing well protecting the final one..." Agunimon said.  
  
Lobomon looked around and smiled, sensing the energy given off by Kouchi reaching the Advance level. "I think he is, Agunimon. I think he is."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Duskmon stood shock still as he witnessed Kouchi using Fusion Evolution to become the Advance Warrior of Darkness, Reichmon! "How... How?! How can you get that power!? ITS IMPOSSIBLE!!!"  
  
"Whats the matter, Duskmon?" Reichmon asked, glaring at his oppoenent with a cool and clam look in his eyes. "Are you scared now? That I have gotten a new power in my Spirits that will defeat you? Is that it?"  
  
"No..." Duskmon said, regaining his composure. "No, it isn't. Even though you have gained a new power, Kouchi. You will still fall before me. I promise you since the day the Skyway fell to the ground, that I will destroy the Spirits you have."  
  
"Duskmon. Believe it or not, the Spirits of AncientSphinxmon promised me that he will protect me from you! And his words are true. Look before you, I am Reichmon!" The Advance Warrior of Darkness said, holding his staff into the air. "And I will defeat you."  
  
"You will never defeat me." Duskmon said as the eyes on his body and his skull hands glowed a deadly red. "Deadly Gaze!!!" A blast of red energy was fired from Duskmon's body.  
  
Reichmon wasn't worried. He held his staff into the air and the red jewel on his chest glowed. "I think your wrong. Feel the power of AncientSphinxmon! Red Cross!!!" A cross-shaped red laser was fired from Reichmon's chest and it cut through Duskmon's attack and knocked him to the ground.  
  
Duskmon groaned with pain, held his chest and went to his knees. "Pain... How is that possible? I can feel the pain!" He slowly looked up to see Reichmon standing there, waiting for him to come. "I can't attack him with my swords, he will hurt me badly for sure. I must get more power! And I know how!" The evil Warrior mumbled before Digi-code covered him.   
  
"DUSKMON SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! VELGEMON!!!" The moment he evolved into the huge black bird, Velgemon flew high in the sky and glared at Reichmon. "It is over, Reichmon. For you!"  
  
"Try it! None of your attacks can harm me!" Reichmon said, calmly. "And I will prove it!"  
  
"That is where you are wrong!" Velgemon said as he flew sideways, dragging his left wing over the ground to create a circle that surrounded Reichmon. "Why aren't you running? Your just going to die painfully!"  
  
"I'm not moving!" Reichmon called out. "Because your attacks will not hurt me ever again!"  
  
Velgemon laughed as the middle eye on his head began to glow. "Really? Lets see if your right or wrong. DARK OBLITERATION!!!"  
  
The circle slowly changed into a dome that held Reichmon inside and changed into a mouth. When it was fully closed, a massive explosion occured and half of the balcony fell off.  
  
"Hahaha!!! Goodbye, Kouchi!!!" Velgemon said, laughing.   
  
"Velgemon! Its not over yet!" Said Reichmon. Velgemon looked down to see Reichmon hovering in thin air, not damaged at all. "Missed me?"  
  
"How?! How can you be flying!?" Velgemon asked, shocked. "It is impossible!!!"  
  
"You think these things on my back are just for effect?" Reichmon asked, pointing to the golden wings he had on his back. "Think again!"  
  
Velgemon growled with fury. "Why are you stronger?! Why?!"  
  
"Because I believe in myself. I believe in my friends. Reason you were able to beat me because I was scared of you. You were powered by my fear. Not anymore. Not only I am stronger now, but you are weakened by my courage." Reichmon said.  
  
"Nice poetry." Velgemon muttered. "Could this be true...?"  
  
"And now... It ends here." Reichmon said, holding his staff into the air, the tip started to be covered in darkness and Reichmon threw it to Velgemon like a javelin. "Dark Spear!"  
  
"NO!!! Dark Vortex!!!" Velgemon said, firing off a purple eye laser from his forehead that was deleted by Reichmon's Dark Spear. "What?! NO!!!" Velgemon couldn't say anymore when the staff struck him in the chest, HARD! "NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Reichmon flew over to Velgemon calmly and reclaimed his staff before taking his D-Tector out. "It is over. I won this battle."  
  
"I...Im...Impossible..." Velgemon choked as his Digi-code came out with the Beast Spirit of Darkness inside the code.   
  
"Velgemon, heart of pure darkness... I shall now purify you! Digi-code, SCAN!!!" Reichmon announced, taking Velgemon's Digi-code away and watched as Velgemon changed back into Duskmon before he fell and landed on the other half of the stable balcony. "Ready for some more, Duskmon? Or you had enough?"  
  
Duskmon slowly got up and looked at Reichmon as the Advance Warrior landed nearby. Duskmon was silent until his Digi-code came out with his Spirit in it. "Does that answer your question? Your right, I am a fake warrior. Lowemon... KaiserLeomon... Reichmon... They are the true Warriors of Darkness made by AncientSphinxmon."  
  
Reichmon didn't say anything except, walking towards Duskmon with his D-Tector still out. "I'm glad you admit it. And now, its over."  
  
"Your right. It is over... for me." Duskmon said. "Kouchi... Please, take care of yourself."  
  
Reichmon was taken aback by this remark but, he simply said. "I will." Reichmon scanned Duskmon's Digi-code and watched as Duskmon's Digi-egg flew away.  
  
"Goodbye, Kouchi. Goodbye." Was Duskmon's last words before he vanished...  
  
Reichmon looked at his D-Tector and sighed. "I'm confused. Why did he said to me that I should take care of myself when he was trying to kill me. Guess there are sometimes that can't be answered. Now Daemon has the 7th piece, he will try and revive Valmarmon! I must stop him!"  
  
Turning towards the door, Reichmon walk towards it. "I know my next mission... To help my friends and to stop Daemon once and for all."  
  
As Reichmon left, the two Spirits of Darkness that was once Duskmon and Velgemon hovered in the air before the broke into thousands of pieces with words that said... 'Good luck, Kouichi...'  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"My lord! Duskmon has been defeated!" LadyDevimon said, walking into the room where Daemon was holding the 6 other pieces of Valmarmon. "We only have ShadowMercurymon left along with ShadowGrumblemon and ShadowRanamon with their Beast Spirits."  
  
Daemon roared with fury as he punched the wall. "That means Duskmon has failed me!"  
  
"Actually... He didn't." LadyDevimon said, holding her hand out to show Daemon the Wings of Valmarmon. "Here you are, my lord. The final piece."  
  
"Excellent!" Daemon said, taking the Wings away. "Perfect! Now, we must prepare the revival of Valmarmon! What about the Digidestined and their allies?!"  
  
"Agunimon and his group are heading towards your throne room. There are no Digimon left in the tunnels to block his way. The group that fought in the wallway against Nefermon has split up into two groups and are now leading themselves into a trap!" LadyDevimon said, smirking.  
  
"Excellent. And now, we shall grant Makuramon's wish. To destroy Chatsuramon's Devas. Tell ShadowMercurymon and the two remaining Devas we have to prepare the transporter so they can face them in battle!"  
  
"Got it." LadyDevimon said. "What about the group? One group is led by MazonFoxmon while the other is led by MetalKabuterimon!"   
  
"Have Dragomon to be ready for MazonFoxmon's group while our two Mega friends to ready themselves against MetalKabuterimon's group!" Daemon said. "Do something! Now, hurry!"  
  
LadyDevimon nodded and left the room.  
  
"Legendary Warriors..." Daemon laughed. "The time has come for Valmarmon's rebirth!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) What does Daemon have planned? Will Takuya and the others stop him before Valmarmon comes back?! Find out in the next chapter of The Revival of Valmarmon!  
  
Thats that and now, 44 will be coming soon!  
  
Tai: Cool! And I figured out how to get my own back on AnT.  
  
Sora: Still sore about being trampled by Kitsunamon?  
  
Tai: Yeah! Take a look at my idea! Its sort of a game show. *Shows his plan* Taa daa!!!  
  
Matt: Tai... From my point of view... it looks like two chairs with springs underneath it, sitting beside a pool.  
  
Tai: Yeah! He is the rule! I will be wearing a yellow hat and the AnT will be wearing the blue one! Then, all Izzy has to do is announce who won a Pokemon battle! Either the yellow trainer or the blue trainer. The loser then, gets thrown into the pool.  
  
Henry: Will it work?  
  
Tai: Sure. *Grabs Ryo, places a blue hat on his head and sat him down on the chair* Ready?  
  
Ryo: I'm not sure...  
  
Tai: Good. *Sits down with a yellow hat on his head* Begin the game, Izzy!  
  
Izzy: Right, Tai. *On phone* Hello, Brock? What is the results of the Pokemon battle? Charizard VS Venusaur? Which trainer owns that Pokemon and who won? Charizard won and it belonged to the blue trainer?  
  
Tai: Huh?! *Chair flips and Tai lands into the pool* Blub...  
  
Kari: Minor setback?  
  
Tai: Yeah. *Gets over, whips the blue hat off Ryo, gave him yellow, puts blue hat on and sits down* Now, I have changed trainer sides. I'm blue and Ryo is yellow. So long, Ryo.  
  
Ryo: Yeesh, when someone stamps on ya, you sure get into a bad mood.  
  
Tai: Ah, shuddap.  
  
Izzy: Second result already, Brock? Who is it? Yellow's Alakazam VS Blue's Crobat. Yellow wins!  
  
Tai: WHAT?! *Gets thrown in again* Blub...  
  
Takato: Heh... Looks like Tai is gonna give up on his revenge on AnT.  
  
Gee, you think(?) Anyway, that ends another chapter of Revival of Valmarmon! I still have more to come so, stay tune. Oh, and Tai?  
  
Tai: Yeah?  
  
Take this. *Hands Tai something, runs off*  
  
Tai: Erm, what is this...? *Holds it up. It is a beautiful scarf* Wait a second... Ulp...  
  
Kitsunamon: A scarf?! KOOL!!! *Runs towards Tai*  
  
Tai: YAH!!!!! *Runs off* See ya next time!!! 


	44. MechBlastoisemon's Trap! YouakiInumon an...

(Guardromon) Lowemon began his final battle against Duskmon but, his strength couldn't overpower the evil Warrior. Duskmon gave out a brutle force that caused Lowemon to de-evolve into Kouchi, allowing LadyDevimon to appear and take the final piece of Valmarmon away from Kouchi's D-Tector. Even Beast Spirit Evolving to KaiserLeomon still didn't overcome the battle. But, then, Kouchi had a visit from the creator of the Darkness Spirits, AncientSphinxmon and gave Kouchi a new power in his Spirits. Kouchi Fusion Evolved into Reichmon and defeated the Warriors of Duskmon and Velgemon before heading off to stop Daemon from reviving Valmarmon. Meanwhile... Daemon has set some traps for a few Digimon groups...   
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 44:MechBlastoisemon's Trap! YouakiInumon and GaoFoxmon's Arrival!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:Just now, from AnT's review, he requested for one last time to add his Digivolved Pokemon in my story. Good news, buddy. I will use MechBlastoisemon. And so, MechBlastoisemon is the Mega Digivolved Pokemon form of Gary's Blastoise, which is his starting Pokemon as Squirtle.  
  
Matt: And here are our wonderful heroes back from AnT's place.  
  
*Tai and Agumon enters, soaked and REALLY angry*  
  
Tai: Ninetalesuk!!! If you ever, EVER add MechBlastoisemon here! I'm gonna murder you!!!  
  
Yeesh... Get a grip, Tai.  
  
Sora: *Hugs him* Come on, Tai. Chill out. Nothing can go wrong.  
  
Tai: Yeah, your right... What can go worst?  
  
Izzy: Erm... Ninetalesuk was thinking he could invite AnT to come over for a visit, while bringing his MechBlastoisemon along like Digidestined of Courage with his BlackTerriermon did in Mon Wars...  
  
Tai: What for?  
  
To visit, thought it would be cool. And now, I think he and I will have a good laugh as your plans to get him back goes wrong.  
  
Agumon: Tai, no offence but, you and AnT are like Road Runner and Wile E Coyote. Your the coyote who makes traps and AnT is the Road Runner that FOILS the coyote's traps.  
  
Tai: Thanks a lot, Agumon... ¬_¬;  
  
Also, a message to RB3. First of all, I enjoy reading your stories very much and I hope you are enjoying reading this story. Second, thank you about Reichmon's attacks. Looks like he will have 3 attacks now. Red Cross, Black Theorem and Dark Spear.  
  
Mimi: *Squeal* So cute.  
  
Joe: What is?  
  
Mimi: THAT! *Points to Tai and Sora, kissing* Ah, love is so beautiful.  
  
Sora: *Pulls away* Better?  
  
Tai: Very. I think I will let AnT off.  
  
Mimi: *Runs up, gives Sora a dress* I think this will look good on ya, Sora. On your wedding day. *Winks* Don't you think so? ^_~  
  
Sora: *Blushes* Thank you, Mimi. *Holds it up* Wow, what a beautiful wedding dress.  
  
Kitsunamon: Let me see!!! *Runs over Tai and smiles exciditly like a school kid* WOW!!! THIS IS SO KOOL! Beautiful texture...  
  
Tai: *Groan* Who am I gonna blame? Mimi, AnT or Kitsunamon? I give up... I just do...  
  
And now, on to the next chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
MazonFoxmon lead her group which contained Vajramon, Kumbhiramon, Berus, Inferno, Jaguarmon (Dianamon De-Digivolved back into her Rookie form for personal reasons), Hawkmon and Finchmon.  
  
"Boy, did you see the Mega form of Inumon's girlfriend!? She is HOT!" Inferno said, giving off a goofy grin to Berus.  
  
Berus nodded. "Oh yeah. Boy, Inumon is one lucky, lucky, LUCKY Digimon!"  
  
"Why didn't you two Stooges said this when you first saw Korimemon?" Kumbhiramon asked.  
  
"Not with Inumon around... I'm still shaking from the idea of him beating us up for taping him and Huskymon singing..." Berus said, gulping.  
  
Hawkmon flew up and landed on Inferno's back. "It is your own fault then, for doing that silly idea by taping your brother and her girlfriend."  
  
Inferno glared at Hawkmon. "What do you mean?! It was your idea!!!"  
  
"Ah ha, nice try but, don't push the blame upon me..." Hakwmon said, grinning and then, frowned. "Wait a second! What do you mean 'Not with Inumon around'!? He wasn't around with us before we split up into two groups!"  
  
Inferno and Berus looked at each other with sweatdrops and both said... "Oops..."  
  
Vajramon sighed. "Why do I get this horrible feeling that we are walking into a trap..."  
  
"Because we are... Daemon wouldn't leave this place unguarded." MazonFoxmon said. "Believe me... Even I don't know what is yet to come..."  
  
"You didn't know what Daemon was doing so, why say that?" Finchmon asked, flying up to MazonFoxmon's face. "I'm confused..."  
  
"Dunno... Just felt like saying it, thats all..." MazonFoxmon said, shrugging.  
  
Finchmon almost fell to the floor. "Oh brother..."  
  
"We gotta continue!" Jaguarmon said, riding on Vajramon's back. "We mustn't stop!"  
  
Vajramon nodded. "Okay, keep on moving, everyone. Time is running out!"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Chatsuramon led MetalKabuterimon, Zephyrmon, Kumamon, Mihiramon, Korimemon and Anubismon through the other corridor.  
  
"Excuse me for saying this, MetalKabuterimon but, YOUR TOO BIG!" Mihiramon called out.  
  
MetalKabuterimon sighed. "Sorry. Maybe I should Slide Evolve into Beetlemon."  
  
"Don't worry, MetalKabuterimon. No need." Chatsuramon said. "We need all the firepower we can get to make sure we won't be ambushed."  
  
Zephyrmon nodded. "He is right. Don't feel bad, promise me."  
  
"Of course, Zephyrmon-san." MetalKabuterimon said, blushing.  
  
Kumamon sweatdropped and sighed. "Still the same JP, even though he is a Beast Warrior now..."  
  
"Don't worry, Kumamon." Korimemon said, smiling before putting a worried look on her face. "I just hope Inumon is all right..."  
  
"Me too... I wonder if we are going to meet them somewhere in this creepy place..." Anubismon said, mumbling to himself.  
  
Suddenly, Inumon showed up with Kyodaidramon, Raidramon and Gigachumon. He spotted MetalKabuterimon's large body and smiled. "Hey, you guys!"  
  
"There they are!" Mihiramon said.  
  
"Perfect. Nothing can go wrong now." Chatsuramon said, smiling.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"My lord, everything is ready." LadyDevimon said, hovering near Daemon. "ShadowMercurymon is with Attack Team 1 in the throne room. ShadowGrumblemon with Attack Team 2 in the ball room. ShadowRanamon is with Attack Team 3 in the corridor."  
  
Daemon nodded. "Excellent."  
  
"And now, I have an important question to ask." LadyDevimon said, calmly.  
  
"And what, pray tell, is that?" Daemon asked, knowing the answer already.  
  
LadyDevimon quickly landed on the ground, went onto her knees and begged with a puppy-eye look in her eyes. "May I use the new teleportation gadjet?! Please? Please? Please?"  
  
Daemon chuckled lightly and shook his head. "I'm sorry, LadyDevimon. But, I already chosen someone to use my new teleportation gadjet."  
  
"And who is that?!" LadyDevimon asked, fuming.  
  
"It is me, my dear lady." Came a voice. LadyDevimon turned around to see a robotic-like Digimon shaped like a Blastoise with his shiny, white-blue armour making it look like a cross between Machinedramon, and that robot from Zone of Enders. Carrying on its back are futursic cannons like where Blastoise keep his cannons. It came out slowly and smiled. "Hello, it is nice to meet you."  
  
LadyDevimon gasped at the huge Digimon. "Me-MechBlastoisemon!?"  
  
"Yes... This is our new recruit, MechBlastoisemon!" Daemon said, laughing.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:MechBlastoisemon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:virus.  
Aquatic Machine Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Tidal Blaster, Aqutic-Draw, Chaotic Wave  
  
(Impmon) A Mega Digivolved form of Gary's Squirtle, MechBlastoisemon is one hard Digimon to bring down while he has his rich-boy talking voice, his Tidal Blaster will bring havoc to buildings and cargo boats!  
  
*************************  
  
"MechBlastoisemon?!" LadyDevimon gasped. "But, I heard he is 12 stories tall! Why is this one the same size as you, Daemon?!"  
  
Daemon chuckled. "I made him smaller so he can fit into our base and help us destroy the Devas who are still loyal to Granasmon and protect the pieces of Valmarmon!"  
  
"Help you destroy the Devas who are still loyal to Granasmon!? How?!" LadyDevimon asked.  
  
"I don't have to explain this to you again, do I?" Daemon laughed as he took a large weapon out and handed it to MechBlastoisemon. "Remember you task?"  
  
MechBlastoisemon smirked and walked off with the machine. "No problem. They will be crying their little tears out when I'm done with them!"  
  
"Excellent." Daemon said, laughing. "And so, it begins..."  
  
------------------------------  
  
KaizerRyujinmon, Pajiramon, Antylamon, Kuzaimon and Lynxmon were still in the corridor. Awaiting Magnadramon's strength to come back.  
  
"I'm very grateful for you all for saving me." Magnadramon said. "The curse that laid upon me has been broken."  
  
"Its no problem, Magnadramon." KaizerRyujinmon said, nodding. "I'm just glad to Digivolve to my Mega form to help you out."  
  
"So, how is the Primary Village?" Magnadramon asked.  
  
Lynxmon walked beside the big pink dragon and smiled." No worries. Kuzaimon and KaizerRyujinmon here inlisted some help by Yena, the retired Mightyena teacher."  
  
"I remember her, nice Pokemon." Magnadramon said, giggling.  
  
Pajiramon sighed. "So, how are you feeling? Ready to help us battle Daemon?"  
  
"Of course. Where do we start?" Magnadramon asked.  
  
"How about me first, my dear ladies." Came a voice. The Digimon turned around to see MechBlastoisemon, reading his futursic cannons. "Tidal Blaster!!!"   
  
Before anyone could react, MechBlastoisemon fires a cross between water and plasma beams that struck KaizerRyujinmon and Magnadramon, knocking them to the wall HARD!!!  
  
"ARGH!!!" Magnadramon cried out, falling to the ground. She groaned a little... "At least my Digi-code didn't came out..."  
  
"That hurts..." KaizerRyujinmon said, falling to the ground and de-Digivolving back into Ryumon. "He will pay for that..."  
  
MechBlastoisemon smiled. "I say. When I have a smart chip built into me, it works like a charm. Getting the two Digimon that are at the same level as me to be tired is the best idea yet."  
  
"Who is he and what the heck is he talking about?!" Kuzaimon asked.  
  
Antylamon narrowed her eyes. "Everyone, be careful! That is a Mega Digimon, MechBlastoisemon! And after what he did, he must be on Daemon's side!"  
  
"No kidding..." Ryumon said, dizzily.  
  
"Now, plan B." MechBlastoisemon said, holding the weapon up. "FIRE!!!"  
  
Before Kuzaimon, Lynxmon, Ryumon and Magnadramon could react... MechBlastoisemon fired off an energy ray from the gun that grabbed Pajiramon and Antylamon and caused them to vanish.  
  
Lynxmon hissed at the Mega Digimon. "What have you done!?"  
  
"Teleported them to a different location." MechBlastoisemon said, putting the gun away. "And now, onto the next batch of a good Deva."  
  
"No you won't!" Kuzaimon said, stepping forward. "Stay where you are!!!"  
  
MechBlastoisemon smirked and slammed his hands onto the ground, creating a shockwave. "I AM GOING, M'LADY!!! CHAOTIC WAVE!!!"  
  
The four Digimon were thrown back by the powerful attack from MechBlastoisemon as the evil Digimon walked away, laughing.  
  
"Come back!!!" Ryumon said, holding his hip. "Come back, you coward and fight!!!"  
  
Magnadramon got up. "We have to get out of this place. A shockwave that powerful could knock this place DOWN!!!"  
  
"Come on! Lets move! We will find the others and tell them what happened to Pajiramon and Antylamon!" Kuzaimon said, getting up and picked up Ryumon, running. "Come on!"  
  
"This isn't over, jerk!" Lynxmon howled as she and Magnadramon joined Kuzaimon and ran out.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Help us..." Called a voice that groaned in terrible pain. "Please... somebody... ANYBODY!"  
  
MazonFoxmon stopped. "Did you guys hear that?"  
  
"Yeah, we did!" Jaguarmon whispered. "Who could that be?"  
  
"Something that is NOT good!" Finchmon said, shuddering.  
  
Berus walked over to the door and opened it with his nose. "Its coming from here!"  
  
Vajramon joined Berus and looked inside. "What in the...?" In the room was a bunch of dark fish-like Digimon with hands and feet that are webbed and they were cuffed to the wall. "They are Divermon! What are they doing here?!"  
  
"No..." Said one of the trapped Divermon-like Digimon. "We are not Divermon. We are known as the Scubamon. Please... help us... We are prisoners of Daemon..."  
  
"Scubamon?! I never heard of Scubamon, do you?" Kumbhiramon asked, looking at Inferno.  
  
Inferno shrugged. "No... Must be a new Digimon."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Scubamon.  
LEVEL:Unknown.  
TYPE:Unknown.  
Unknown Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Unknown.  
  
(Kari) Mystery surrounds these Digimon... Who are they and what are they?   
  
**************************  
  
"Are you okay?" Hawkmon asked. "How long have you been a prisoner of Daemon's?"  
  
The Scubamon sighed. "We don't know... We lost count of time... We have been here for a long time... Please, remove these chains."  
  
MazonFoxmon nodded. "No problem." The moment MazonFoxmon took the chains off the Scubamon, something inside her clicked. "These chains... They aren't real..."  
  
"Aren't real!? You mean these Scubamon could break free with ease?!" Kumbhiramon asked out loud.  
  
"Yeah... All right, what is the meaning of this!?" MazonFoxmon asked out loud.  
  
The Scubamon didn't say anything except... "A trap."  
  
"A trap!?" Vajramon gasped.  
  
"That is correct. It is a trap." Said a voice, everyone turned around to see MechBlastoisemon and a giant squid-like Digimon. "Daemon planned this. Brilliant, isn't he?"  
  
"MechBlastoisemon!?" Kumbhiramon gasped.  
  
"Whos the squiddy?" Berus asked.  
  
The Scubamon cheered. "Master Dragomon!!!"  
  
"Dragomon?!" Hawkmon blinked.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Dragomon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Sea Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Tentacle Claw, Tentacle Flapping  
  
(Kazu) Dragomon is an evil Digimon who uses his tentacles to beat his enemies to a pulp! Tentacle Claw is his deadly move!  
  
*************************  
  
"You see, my friends. Daemon thought you would come here with your caring hearts to save these poor defenceless Digimon." MechBlastoisemon said, smirking. "But, you are a fool."  
  
"This aren't actually Digimon. They are mysterious creatures I have created to bring you down with your energy drained." Dragomon said, laughing. "Now, prepare for a battle."  
  
"Let me start things off for you." MechBlastoisemon said as he readied his cannons once again. "Tidal Blaster!!!"  
  
"What the...?" MazonFoxmon gasped as she felt the energy strike her hard and caused her to become Kitsumon again. "What... power..."  
  
"Excellent. Amazing power!" Dragomon said, laughing.  
  
"And now, THIS!!!" MechBlastoisemon said, holding the teleportation gun out and fired it upon Vajramon and Kumbhiramon. "Enjoy your trip!"  
  
"Where is he taking us?!" Kumbhiramon asked as he vanished.  
  
"I don't know!!!" Vajramon called out as he vanished as well.  
  
Jaguarmon gasped. "Vajramon!!! Kumbhiramon!!! Where did you take them?!"  
  
"Different place, different area." MechBlastoisemon said, laughing. "Now, if you excuse me. Dragomon, you take it from here!"  
  
"With pleasure." Dragomon said, laughing. "Scubamon! NOW!!!"  
  
The Scubamon started to change forms into different evil looking creatures the advance towards Jaguarmon, Kitsumon, Hawkmon, Finchmon, Berus and Inferno.  
  
"Prepare to fight!!!" Berus snarled.  
  
"Bring it on!!!" Inferno howled.  
  
"Hawkmon Digivolve to...... AQUILAMON!!!" The Champion level Digimon flapped his wings and glared at the fake Digimon. "Prepare for your defeat!"  
  
"Have fun..." MechBlastoisemon said, laughin as he left the room. "4 down, 2 to go."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"This is amazing!" MetalKabuterimon mumbled. "We have Korimemon, Kyodaidramon, Anubismon and Dianamon that evolved from their Rookie forms from the power of Granasmon!"  
  
Kyodaidramon nodded. "That is right. And it feels great to Digivolve!"  
  
"And Ryumon had the same effect, eh?" Chatsuramon mumbled. "Who is next?  
  
Mihiramon smiled. "Maybe it will be Inumon next."  
  
"Ya think so?" Inumon asked, blushing.  
  
Korimemon smiled. "I know so."   
  
"So, what shall we do next?" Kumamon asked.  
  
"How about a disappearing trick?" Said a voice... Before anyone could react, two lasers came out and struck Chatsuramon and Mihiramon.  
  
"AHH!!!" Mihiramon screamed before he vanished. "HELP ME!!!"  
  
"Anubismon!!! I WILL BE FINE!!!" Chatsuramon said, before he too vanished.  
  
Anubismon gasped. "Chatsuramon! NOO!!!"  
  
"Who would have done that terrible thing?!" Zephyrmon asked, angry.  
  
Gigachumon spotted the attacker, MechBlastoisemon. "There! He is MechBlastoisemon! Another Digivolved Pokemon and what is worst, he is a Mega!"  
  
"You will pay for what you did, jerk!!!" Anubismon yelled.  
  
"Heh... Well, my dear friends. I can't play right now but, I'm going to leave a couple of friends as my mission is done."  
  
"Your not going anywhere!" Raidramon yelled out. "Come back here and fight!"  
  
"Allow me!" Korimemon said, holding her crystal sword out.  
  
MechBlastoisemon laughed and smiled evily. "Now!"  
  
Out of nowhere, a blue armoured Digimon came out of no where and slammed Korimemon into the wall, causing her to become Huskymon. "Fight us, cowards!"  
  
Inumon ran over to Huskymon's side with fear in his eyes. "Huskymon!!!"  
  
"Who is that?!" Kumamon asked. The new arrival was a blue version of the legendary WarGreymon. "Where did he come from?!"  
  
"That is ChaosWarGreymon! Be careful!" Kyodaidramon called out.  
  
ChaosWarGreymon laughed. "Ah... fresh meat."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:ChaosWarGreymon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Dinosaur Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Terra Chaos, Gaia Claw  
  
(Tai) A more crazy and insane version of WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon! His Terra Chaos is somehow made up of 50% negative energy and 50% positive energy!!!  
  
*************************  
  
"And now, my friends. Ladies and gentlemon!" MechBlastoisemon said as a metal wolf creature jumped beside ChaosWarGreymon, grinning like a mad man. "Guess who this is."  
  
MetalKabuterimon gasped, remembering the Digimon from the Machine Factory upon Blastoise City Port. "Is that MetalGarurumon?!"  
  
"Wrong! This is my buddy!" ChaosWarGreymon said, smirking. "YamiMetalGarurumon!!!"  
  
"YamiMetalGarurumon?" Raidramon asked, blinking. "Long name..."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:YamiMetalGarurumon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Android Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Freeze Bomber, Cocytus Breath  
  
(Matt) The darker and eviler version of MetalGarurumon!!! Freeze Bomber is his deadly attack with thousands of freezing missles!!!  
  
*************************  
  
"ChaosWarGreymon and YamiMetalGarurumon! Both Mega Digimon!" Gigachumon gasped.  
  
"Mega?!" Kumamon gasped. "KUMAMON SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! KORIKKAKUMON!!!"   
  
MechBlastoisemon mused at the Beast Warrior of Ice. "Amazing. Oh well. Chaos boy, Yami boy, please take care of these pitiful ruffians."  
  
"Of course." ChaosWarGreymon said, smirking. "YamiMetalGarurumon, you start."  
  
YamiMetalGarurumon smirked. "With pleasure." He opened his mouth and fired off a blast of ice beam. "Cocytus Breath!!!"  
  
"Whoa!" Raidramon yelled out, jumping out of the way and watched as the wall behind him was covered in ice. "Cocytus Breath must be the opposite of MetalGarurumon's Ice Wolf Claw!!!"  
  
"Thats right." YamiMetalGarurumon said, laughing. "And my special attack, Freeze Bomber, is the opposite of the good MetalGarurumon's G-Cross Freezer!"  
  
ChaosWarGreymon nodded. "That is right! When me and my friend here works together, we shall destroy those who stands in front of Daemon's power!"  
  
Kyodaidramon stepped up. "Then, I will find it a pleasure to beat you, ChaosWarGreymon!"  
  
"And that goes for you, YamiMetalGarurumon!" Anubismon said, stepping forward. "It is time for your downfall!"  
  
"Good luck to you all." MechBlastoisemon said, leaving the corridor. "So long, Digidestined."  
  
"What now?" Zephyrmon asked.  
  
"We stay here and provide back-up for Kyodaidramon and Anubismon." MetalKabuterimon said.  
  
Korikkakumon nodded. "Good luck to you, guys!"  
  
"Huskymon, are you...?" Inumon asked, worried.  
  
Huskymon nodded with a groan. "Whats next...?"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Chatsuramon! Mihiramon!" Called a voice. "Wake up!!!"  
  
Chatsuramon opened his eyes slowly and groaned. "Oh... my aching head..." The Dog Deva looked up to see a familiar face. "Kumbhiramon?"  
  
"Thank goodness, Chatsuramon! Your all right!" Kumbhiramon said, sighing with relief.  
  
Mihiramon got up and looked around. "What is going on here?!"  
  
Vajramon stepped up. "MechBlastoisemon attacked us and transported us here!"  
  
"MechBlastoisemon?!" Chatsuramon asked and looked around the room. He spotted Antylamon and Pajiramon looking around the room they were in. They were standing inside Daemon's throne room. "But, why?!"  
  
"We don't know yet..." Pajiramon said, sadly. "But, I bet it spells with trouble."  
  
"Art thou is correct." Said a voice. The Devas turned around to see ShadowMercurymon standing with Indramon and a white armoured snake with a devil-like fork. "Remember me?"  
  
Antylamon gasped. "ShadowMercurymon!"  
  
"Yes. And here is your friends with me. Indramon of the Horse Deva clan and thy Sandiramon of the Snake Deva clan." ShadowMercurymon said, laughing.  
  
Indramon stepped up with his lips curled into a cruel grin. "Hello, Chatsuramon. Long time no see, hmm? Helping pitiful humans, hmm?"  
  
"Indramon... You traitor!!!" Vajramon said, spitting.  
  
Sandiramon, the white snake, laughed. "Your the one to talk, Vajramon! Today is the day where you shall DIE!!!!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Sandiramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Exalted Beast Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Venom Axe, Krishna  
  
(Henry) Final entry for the 12 Devas. Sandiramon is the Snake Deva and his Venom Axe attack is full of deadly venom!  
  
**************************  
  
"Now, what shall thy enemy do against us three?" ShadowMercurymon asked, slyly.  
  
Vajramon drew his swords out and slashed them through the air, creating a golden cross-shaped shockwave. "Let me show you! Deva Blade!!!"  
  
"Forgotten these?" ShadowMercurymon asked, calmly as he held his mirrors into the air to absorb Vajramon's attack and sending them back. "Shadow Reflection!"  
  
Vajramon gasped. "He made them bigger!" The Deva Blade attack was reflected and made Vajramon, Antylamon and Kumbhiramon crash into the wall.  
  
"Howl of the Heavens!!!" Chatsuramon howled out.  
  
"Treasure Bow!!!" Pajiramon said, firing off arrows from her crossbow.  
  
The horn carried on Indramon's back was lifted off and absorbed the attacks from Chatsuramon and Pajiramon before he fired them back. "Horn of Desolation!!!"  
  
"Oh no!!!" Mihiramon gasped as he witness Chatsuramon and Pajiramon being knocked down onto the group with the other three. The Tiger turned his attention to Sandiramon. "Listen! Don't do this! Join us! Please, Sandiramon! Think about this!!!"  
  
Sandiramon laughed and fired a purple-poisoned three-pronged axe from his mouth. "Venom Axe!!!" He smirked as Mihiramon was knocked with his fellow friends. "Listen, Mihiramon. If we didn't listen to the words of wisdom from Valmarmon, we wouldn't be the losers like you!"  
  
"This is wrong!" Antylamon called out. "Devas shouldn't fought against other members of the Devas. Please, think about this, you two!"  
  
"Daemon promised us that you filthy human-following Digimon shall be destroyed and we shall do that by destroying you!!!" Indramon said before turning to ShadowMercurymon. "Any ideas to end their miserable lives?"  
  
"Thy yes..." ShadowMercurymon said, pointing to Indramon's horn that was still in the air. "Give them another blast, HARDER this time!"  
  
"Ooh, I like the sound of that!" Sandiramon said, laughing.  
  
Indramon smiled. "And now, it is over."  
  
"No... No it isn't. Battle has just begun!" Said a voice, ShadowMercurymon and the two evil Devas turned around to see a familiar figure. "Hello."  
  
"Lowemon!?" Kumbhiramon gasped. "What has happened to you?!"  
  
"Fusion Evolve, THATS what has happened to me." Reichmon said, stepping forward through the doorway. "The name is Reichmon now."  
  
ShadowMercurymon stepped back in shock. "You Fusion Evolved?! Impossible!!! Does that mean Duskmon is now...?"  
  
"Gone. Yes, and so are you!" Reichmon said, grabbing his staff and lowering his eyes. "And I will not let you hurt my friends!!!"  
  
ShadowMercurymon smirked. "Your friends are going to die! I know it because they don't stand a chance against our remaining fellow Digimon. It is over!"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Nefertimon flew above Daemon's castle with Granasmon's spirit and watched as the Kyubimon and Garurumon won their battle against the DarkKnightmon. "Our side is winning!"  
  
"And the goodness of Inumon, Kitsumon and Finchmon will now shine." Granasmon said, throwing three more orbs of light. "Evolution shall begin."  
  
"I love the sound of that." Nefertimon said, laughing.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Tentacle Claw!!!" Dragomon yelled out as his claws slashed against the bodies of Berus and Inferno. "Pitiful Digimon."  
  
"Hes too strong..." Berus groaned.  
  
Inferno gritted his teeth. "Why isn't Jaguarmon helping us?"  
  
They soon found out as a couple of the strange creatures that pretended to be Scubamon held Jaguarmon around their bodies and can't feel her electric attacks.   
  
"Let me go, you jerks! When I break free and Warp Digivolve, your gonna pay!!!" Jaguarmon yelled out, howling and hissing all the way.  
  
Finchmon gulped. Aquilamon was doing his best to protect Finchmon and Kitsumon from the Scubamon creatures that advanced towards them. "Aquilamon! How your feeling?!"  
  
"Blast Rings!!!" Aquilamon yelled out, blowing a couple away. "I'm getting tired..."  
  
Kitsumon got up, groaning. "If that turtle jerk didn't blast me, I would have the strength to help those guys out..."  
  
"I only wish I can Digivolve to help my Hawkmon..." Finchmon said, sadly.  
  
Suddenly, two white orbs came out of nowhere and struck Kitsumon and Finchmon, causing them to gasp with intense energy.  
  
"Whoa!!!" Kitsumon gasped.  
  
"Whats happening...?!" Finchmon yelled out.  
  
Kitsumon replied by saying... "Kitsumon Warp Digivolve to..." Kitsumon went past NinjaFoxmon before becoming MazonFoxmon and then, changed into a NinjaFoxmon with Lobomon's cyber armour that is more female type and without the helmet with her orange tieless hair flowing through the air. "GAOFOXMON!!!"   
  
"Finchmon Digivolve to..." Finchmon's body slowly changed into a large pink phoenix with a zigzag design on her wings, tuffs of mint-green feathers coming out of the side of her head and where the cresent moon symbol use to be was a weird looking crest on her forehead and on her chest. "FINCHTORIMON!!!"  
  
Two new Digivolved Digimon stood tall as the Scubamon cowered and Dragomon gasped.  
  
"What is this?!" Dragomon cried out.  
  
The Mega form of Kitsumon, GaoFoxmon, stared at Dragomon. "You may call me, GaoFoxmon!"  
  
"Finchmon?! Is that you?! Your beautiful!" Aquilamon said, his eyes bugging out.  
  
Finchmon's Champion form, Finchtorimon, giggled. "Thank you, my dear Aquilamon."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:GaoFoxmon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Data.  
Warrior Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Cosmic Saber, Mirror Fox, Fox Lazer  
  
(Terriermon) Mega Digivolved form of Kitsumon! This is no vixen you want to anger as her Cosmic Saber will cut you in half!!!  
  
***  
  
NAME:Finchtorimon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Phoenix Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Flame Wing, Talon Claw Strike  
  
(Hawkmon) This beautiful Digimon is very powerful and her Flame Wing shall strike her opponent down with a high speed rate!  
  
****************************  
  
"Scubamon! Attack!" Dragomon roared out.  
  
Inferno looked confused. "They aren't Digimon! Why is he calling them Scubamon?!"  
  
"What do you want him to call them? Battle muffin?" Aquilamon asked.  
  
Berus shrugged. "Works for me."  
  
"Oh..." Aquilamon groaned with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Now, now... 'Scubamon'. Do NOT mess with me!" Finchtorimon said as her wings burst into flames and slashed the fake Scubamon in high speed before she landed beside Aquilamon. "Flame Wing!!!"  
  
The fake Scubamon screamed in pain as they vanished into thin air, leaving a happy Jaguarmon free from their grasp.  
  
"Perfect! Pay back time!" Jaguarmon said, smiling as Jaguarmon quickly became SaberJaguarmon before becoming Catramon before arriving at her Mega form. "Jaguarmon Warp Digivolve to... DIANAMON!!!" The Mega Digimon glared at Dragomon. "Ready?"  
  
"Dianamon! Wait!" GaoFoxmon said, stepping in front of Dianamon. "Allow me."  
  
Dianamon nodded. "Go ahead."  
  
"I'm going to make this swift and painful." GaoFoxmon said, raising her arm up where a gun on mounted upon and pointed it to Dragomon.  
  
Dragomon laughed. "I think not! Tentacle Flapping!!!"  
  
"Pathetic!" Dianamon called out as Dragomon flapped his tentacles around.  
  
"I agree. Time to say good night! Fox Lazer!!!" GaoFoxmon yelled out, firing a laser from her gun and striking Dragomon in the chest.  
  
"GAH!!!" Dragomon yelled out as his Digi-code came out as well. "You may have defeaten me but, Daemon has all 7 pieces and is ready to revive Valmarmon! You will never make it!!!" Dragomon finished before he vanished and his Digi-egg flew away.  
  
"That was great!!!" Aquilamon said, smiling. "You guys were good!!!"  
  
"Even me?" Finchtorimon asked, fluttering her eyelashes at Aquilamon. "Hmm?"  
  
Aquilamon sweatdropped. "Yes, even you too, dear..."  
  
Berus and Inferno witness this and they pretened to be sick. "Yuck!"  
  
"Wait until Divinemon gets a load of me!" GaoFoxmon said, smirking before turning to Dianamon. "If Dragomon is telling the truth, the Day of Evil must be TODAY!"  
  
"Not on my watch!" Dianamon said, walking towards the door. "Quick! We must find the others!"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Dragon Cannon!!!" Kyodaidramon yelled out, firing a dragon-shape blast from the cannon mounted on his arm.   
  
YamiMetalGarurumon smirked as he fired countless missles from his body. "Freezer Bomber!!!"  
  
Kyodaidramon cringed as the missles caught his legs and froze them on the ground while deleting his attack away. "Curses! I can't summon the Dragon Phoenix without flying in the air!"  
  
"Pyramid Power!!!" Anubismon said, throwing a pyramid into the air where ChaosWarGreymon just slashed it away! "I can't fight much longer!!!"  
  
"We must help!" MetalKabuterimon said.  
  
Zephyrmon nodded. "I agree. Lets do it!"  
  
Before Inumon could reply, the third sphere of light energy struck him from behind as he gasped with intense energy.  
  
Huskymon ran over to Kyodaidramon and tried to smash the ice. "We have to hang on!!!"  
  
"Get ready to fight the warriors!" Korikkakumon called out.  
  
"I prefer something else, LIKE THIS!!!" ChaosWarGreymon shouted, creating a ball of blue energy in his hands and threw it towards Inumon. "Hey, boy! Catch! TERRA CHAOS!!!"  
  
"INUMON!!!" Raidramon yelled out. "WATCH OUT!!!"  
  
Inumon came out of his trance and gasped. "What the...?"  
  
MetalKabuterimon, Zephyrmon, Korikkakumon, Huskymon, Kyodaidramon, Anubismon, Gigachumon and Raidramon gasped as Inumon was covered by ChaosWarGreymon's Terra Chaos attack.  
  
"Oh no...." Kyodaidramon gasped. "This can not be..."  
  
Anubismon felt like becoming Labramon after seeing his best friend caught in the explosion. "No...." He mumbled in shock. "Inumon, no......"  
  
Huskymon fell to her knees as tears filled up in her eyes. "No.... No..... NO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
ChaosWarGreymon laughed. "Poor doggy. And it was just about I had really fun." YamiMetalGarurumon snickered beside him.  
  
The Digimon glared at him. MetalKabuterimon, KoriKakkumon and Zephyrmon were about to fight agaist him when out of nowhere a black fire hurricane showed up.  
  
"What the Soverign is going on?" Shouted ChaosWarGreymon as when the hurricane vanished, a humanoid black creature with shining red eyes with a black armour and with two katana swords on his waist was in the part where Inumon use to stood.  
  
"Do you really think you can defeat me easily? Think again!" Shouted the mysterious Digimon.  
  
"Inumon? It's really you?" Asked Zephyrmon as the black armoured Digimon nodded  
  
"Wow...." KoriKakkumon awed. "No offence but you look a lot Zena-khu from the Power Rangers Wild   
Force. Only you have red eyes, a dog tail and a pair of katanas."  
  
"What Digimon you turn into?" Asked MetalKabuterimon to the black Digimon.  
  
"I am YoukaiInumon- my TRUE Mega form!" Yelled the Digimon.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:YoukaiInumon  
LEVEL:Mega  
TYPE:Virus.  
Beast Man Digimon  
ATTACKS:Blades of Inferno, Blazing Dark Hound.  
  
(Gatomon) Inumon's true Mega form. Thought he's a Dark Warrior type, he's still fights for the justice. He has the powers of Fire and Darkness on his side. And with his Blades of Inferno, he can cut anything in his way.  
  
******************************  
  
"I thought ChaosInumon is Inumon's Mega form." Anubismon said.  
  
Kyodaidramon shook his head. "Idiotmon! ChaosInumon is Inumon's dark Mega form! Like Megidramon is Guilmon's dark Mega form!"  
  
"That is correct." Gigachumon said, smiling. "YoukaiInumon is Inumon's true Mega form. Like Gallantmon is Guilmon's true Mega form."  
  
Raidramon smiled. "Go, YoukaiInumon! Go! Go!"  
  
"He will never beat us!" ChaosWarGreymon said charging towards YoukaiInumon. "Come on, YamiMetalGarurumon! Lets kill him!!!"  
  
"You got it!" YamiMetalGarurumon said as he gave out a battle cry and charged as well.  
  
"The end is nigh for you two twits." YoukaiInumon said, raising his swords into the air. "It is time for my Blades of Inferno!!!"  
  
The swords burst into flames and cut through ChaosWarGreymon and YamiMetalGarurumon with ease as they were shocked when their Digi-code came out.  
  
"He... He beat us...?" YamiMetalGarurumon asked, choking...  
  
ChaosWarGreymon coughed. "I...Impossible..."  
  
"Say goodbye, losers!" YoukaiInumon said as the Digi-code of the two evil Digimon went into his hand and watched as two Digi-eggs flew away. "It is over."  
  
"Yay! Inumon!" Huskymon said, happily and hugged the Mega Digimon.  
  
Korikkakumon smiled. "That was amazing! But, how did he reach the Mega form when the Terra Chaos struck him easily?"  
  
"I guess the spirit of Granasmon did this... Like he always did..." Zephyrmon said, kindly.  
  
MetalKabuterimon chuckled. "I guess that is right."  
  
"METALKABUTERIMON/ZEPHYRMON/KUMAMON SLIDE EVOLUTION!!! BEETLEMON/KAZEMON/KUMAMON!!!"  
  
"Now, lets continue our mission!" Kazemon said, happily.  
  
Beetlemon nodded. "Lets."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Reichmon stood calmly as ShadowMercurymon, Sandiramon and Indramon stared at him. "So, what are you waiting for?"  
  
Indramon stepped up. "I will go first. Horn of Desolation!!!" The horn fired off a blast of energy towards the Advance Warrior of Darkness.  
  
The jewel on Reichmon's chest glowed as he fired off a blast of red energy shaped as a cross. "Red Cross!!!!!"  
  
It cuts right through Indramon's attack and destroyed the horn before the Horse Deva stepped back in shock. "Im...Impossible!!!"  
  
"Nothing is impossible!" Reichmon growled.  
  
Sandiramon opened his mouth and fired his axe again. "Venom Axe!!!"  
  
"Dark Spear!!!" Reichmon yelled out, throwing his spiky staff that was covered in darkness and destroyed Sandiramon's attack before knocking the Snake Deva down. "Had enough?"  
  
"Reichmon's power is amazing... He defeated Indramon and Sandiramon easily!" Mihiramon said.  
  
Chatsuramon nodded. "I agree. I think its over for these two and ShadowMercurymon."  
  
"Art thou my turn!" ShadowMercurymon said, stepping up beside Indramon and Sandiramon. "Art thou warrior shall not thy defeat me! Not when I have thy mirrors with me!"  
  
"Then, I shall end this quickly." Reichmon said, raising his hands into the air as if he was summoning a monster. "Black Theorem!!!"  
  
A dark mystical emblem appeared on the ground underneath ShadowMercurymon, Sandiramon and Indramon before they were covered by a strange mathematical and occult characters that started to strangle them to death.  
  
"This is impossible!!!" Indramon yelled out as his Digi-code revolved around him.  
  
Sandiramon choked as the blue and white lines of the Digi-code came out. "Its over..."  
  
"You may thy beat me!!! But, thou shall never stop Valmarmon!!!" ShadowMercurymon screamed as his Digi-code came out with the fake Human Spirit of Metal.  
  
"Your soul is filled with evil!" Reichmon said, taking his D-Tector out. "Let this Digivice purify your soul!!! Digi-code SCAN!!!"  
  
The three villian's Digi-code were gone and three Digi-eggs were left behind as they flew away, Reichmon turned to Chatsuramon and his Deva friends.  
  
"Thank you." Chatsuramon said, smiling. "You saved us."  
  
"I don't want anyone to get hurt. Not my friends or family! I will protect them..." Reichmon said before bowing his head. "Even though they finally got the Wings from me..."  
  
"Daemon has the final piece?!" Said a voice, crying with shock and fear. Reichmon turned around to see Agunimon, Lobomon, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Veemon and Kitsunamon standing. It was Bokomon shouting. "How?!"  
  
"Its a long story..." Reichmon said.  
  
Lobomon smiled. "Just like how you were able to Fusion Evolve?"  
  
"Yes." Reichmon nodded.  
  
"Who is that?" Kumbhiramon asked as he spotted Kitsunamon.  
  
Kitsunamon bowed. "I am Kitsunamon, special worker for His Holiness Zera. I am here to help the Legendary Warrior's battle against Daemon."  
  
"She can sense the pieces of Valmarmon." Patamon piped in.  
  
Kitsunamon pointed to the chair where Daemon sits in. "And the 7 pieces are behind that chair!"  
  
"A secret passageway!" Agunimon said, staring at the chair. "Where we shall stop Daemon once and for all.. I just hope we are not too late!"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe you double dopes!" MarineDevimon screamed in front of the Shadow Warrior of Ground, ShadowGrumblemon, and the Shadow Warrior of Water, ShadowRanamon, with a vien on his forehead. "You lived in this castle for a long time! Why did you get lost?!!?!"  
  
"We just did..." ShadowGrumblemon said, sheepishly.  
  
ShadowRanamon nodded. "Yah... Its a big place..."  
  
"Big place, my water foot!" MarineDevimon yelled. "You two are..."  
  
"Enough!!!" MechBlastoisemon yelled. "Daemon has something to say!"  
  
"The time has come to revive Valmarmon!" Daemon said. "Get the box containing the sacrafice so we can bring the God back to live!"   
  
"Okay." SkullSatamon said, nodding.  
  
Daemon turned to the pieces of Valmarmon and laughed. "The time has come!!! The time has finally come!!! No one!! NO ONE WILL STOP US!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) So... what is this sarafice Daemon is going to do and will Agunimon and the others stop him from bringing Valmarmon back to life? Stay tune to the next chapter of Digimon Frontier!  
  
Sorry if this seems a bit rushed but, I need to get this off my shoulders.  
  
Agumon: AnT! Better not accept Ninetalesuk's invertation otherwise, who knows what the heck happens here with Tai on the war path!  
  
Tai: Kitsunamon! Kitsunamon! I'M GOING INSANE!!!  
  
Ryo: At least he isn't using the crazy throwing-himself-into-the-pool idea like the last time...  
  
Sora: Not yet, anyway.  
  
Finchtorimon is Foxen Angel's Champion Digimon of Finchmon and YoukaiInumon is Inumon's Mega form, belonging to Youkai Youko.  
  
Kenta: So, what is going to happen next?  
  
Stay tune to the next chapter! Right now, see ya next time!!!  
  
Tai: *Calms down* Phew... What did I miss?  
  
Matt: We will tell you when your older, Tai.  
  
Mimi: Check this dress out that Pyra, owner of Ryumon, gave to me. *Holds up Pyra's dress*  
  
Kitsunamon: YAY!!! A SUIT!!! YAY!!!!! *Runs over Tai*  
  
Tai: Ach... Mommy...  
  
Matt: If AnT DOES come here... I would like to see him get out of Tai's grasp.  
  
Finchmon: *Eating on Foxen's pixiesticks* He has Terra to protect him.  
  
Ryumon: *Eating Pyra's chicken wings* Are you sure?  
  
Tai: Wow... What pretty stars...  
  
Once again, see ya next time.  
  
Ash: HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!  
  
Kuzaimon: ASHY WASHY!!! MY KISSY PLEASEY!!!  
  
And now... its over... -_-" 


	45. Time is Running Out! Daemon’s Last Despe...

(Guardromon) Daemon sended his newest member of his army, MechBlastoisemon, to capture Chatsuramon and his fellow Devas and teleport them where they shall be destroyed by ShadowMercurymon, Indramon and Sandiramon. If it wasn't for Reichmon, those guys will be back at the Village of Begginings. Also... Inumon Warp Digivolved to YoukaiInumon, Kitsumon Warp-Digivolve to GaoFoxmon and Finchmon Digivolve to Finchtorimon to deal with Dragomon, ChaosWarGreymon, YamiMetalGarurumon and the fake creatures calling themselves 'Scubamon'. And right now, Agunimon's group arrived where Reichmon is while Daemon is ready to bring Valmarmon back to life...  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
EPISODE 45:Time is Running Out! Daemon's Last Desperation!  
By Ninetalesuk  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Before I begin the next story, let us introduce to you our special guests!   
  
Finchmon: *Comes in with all of Foxen Angel's stash of pixiesticks in a bag* All right! This is gonna be great!  
  
Ryumon: *Comes in with all of Pyra's chicken wings in a bag, as well* You said it, birdy!  
  
First of all was the main star of the last chapter of this story. Mega Digivolved form of Gary's starter Pokemon Squirtle, MechBlastoisemon! Here he is!!!  
  
(When MechBlastoisemon came in, Kenta plays a WWE song from his CD player. He played the theme song for Big Show).  
  
MechBlastoisemon: Hmm? What is this?  
  
Henry: Nothing much. Just some idiot playing some music. Kenta, turn it off!!!  
  
Kenta: Fine! *Pressed 'stop'*   
  
Next! We have the members of the Huminal team! Terra and Max! Come on in!  
  
(When Max and Terra comes in, Kenta plays another WWE song. This time, it is the theme song for the APA)  
  
Terra: What in the...?  
  
Max: Cool song.  
  
Henry: KENTA!!!  
  
Kenta: Sorry, couldn't resist! *Press stop*  
  
*Sigh* Finally, the author of the Pokemon/Digimon, Medabots/Digimon, Sonic/Mario and Megaman/Digimon. The creator of Gigachumon, Kuzaimon, Kitsunamon and MechBlastoisemon, also the owner of the Huminal! AnT!!!  
  
(AnT comes in when Kenta plays Vince McMahon's theme song, No Chance!)  
  
AnT: I'm not like that jerk!!!  
  
Henry: I know! *Pulls plug out*  
  
Kenta: HEY!!!  
  
Welcome, AnT. And before we begin. A couple of messages to a couple of reviews. Mathais-8888 and KingofCrossovers.  
  
Terra: *Pulls a book out* This will take a while...  
  
AnT: Can it! *Terra glares at him* Sorry.  
  
To Mathais-8888: There will be only three Fusion Evolutions in this story. Aldamon of Flame , Beowolfmon of Light and Reichmon of Darkness. The other three Advance Warriors, which are DaiPenmon of Ice (Which I think his dub name might be DaiPenguinmon. Heck, look at Penmon and Penguinmon), JetSilphymon of Wind and RhinoKabuterimon of Thunder, will appear maybe in my Mega Crossover. We will see...  
  
To KingofCrossovers: Mimi will now tell you who is paired up with who in a romantic way.  
  
Max: *Pretends to be sick* Blah!  
  
Terra: *Blasts him with a gun* Shut up!  
  
Max: *Twitches* Yes, mam...  
  
Mimi: We have Inumon/Huskymon, Labramon/Jaguarmon, Divinemon/Kitsumon, Hawkmon/Finchmon and Mihiramon/Lynxmon. That sums it up.  
  
Monodramon: I can't count...  
  
Terra: Oh, really?  
  
Now, first things first...  
  
Ash: *Runs by* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuzaimon: *Runs by, as well* Come here, my ashy washy!!!  
  
AnT: Nice to know she hasn't changed much when she was here... Wish I brought my D-Sphere with me.  
  
Ryo: You don't have it with you?  
  
AnT: No, had trouble finding it.  
  
Max: He means he had trouble remembering it.  
  
AnT: Terra?  
  
Terra: Right! *Wacks*  
  
Max: OW!!!  
  
(A double door opens and Tai came in with WarGreymon)  
  
Tai: AnT!  
  
AnT: Oh, lookie. Its Taichi and Zero.  
  
WarGreymon: Funny(!) Oh, so funny(!)  
  
What do you want?  
  
Tai: Me and my WarGreymon VS AnT and his MechBlastoisemon in a Wrestling match!  
  
MechBlastoisemon: I say, that sounds like a lot of fun. I think this will be a blast.  
  
AnT: You go ahead, MechBlastoisemon. I will stay here.  
  
MechBlastoisemon: Very well. Let on, Macduff.  
  
WarGreymon: Bring it on, baby!  
  
(WarGreymon and MechBlastoisemon leaves)  
  
Kazu: A wrestling match!?  
  
Kenta: Between two Mega Digimon?!  
  
Kazu & Kenta: COOL!!!  
  
(Kazu and Kenta runs after WarGreymon and MechBlastoisemon)  
  
Mimi: What a couple of crazed fans...  
  
Ryo: Wait until you see them in action when I'm around... *sigh*  
  
Sora: Now, shall we get this show on the road?  
  
Jeri: Sure. Oh yeah, Mimi!  
  
Mimi: Yeah?  
  
Jeri: Here is the dress you ordered! *Holds up a beautiful dress*  
  
Me, AnT, Terra, Sora and Matt: Uh oh...  
  
Kitsunamon: SWEEEEEET!!!!! *Runs over Tai, Davis, Terriermon, Monodramon AND Max*  
  
Tai: *Dazed* How... Sora, you have seven sisters...  
  
Sora: *Blushes*  
  
Davis: *Groaning* The pain in my back is back...  
  
Matt: That is some corny comment...  
  
Terriermon: *Dazed* Mom...en...tai...  
  
Henry: *Sigh* Still the same old Terriermon...  
  
Monodramon: *Dazed* #######, #######, little star...  
  
Ryo: *Sigh* At least Monodramon is still the same...  
  
Max: *Groaning* I'm gonna REALLY hurt AnT...  
  
Terra: Wait in line, okay?  
  
Max: Okay...  
  
Right... Anyway, this story will feature three new Digimon so, our three guest stars will be telling us who the Digimon are in the Digimon Information... When Max is recovered...  
  
(Max and Davis jumps up)  
  
Davis: No worries!  
  
Max: Yeah! We are tough and strong! Nothing will bring us down!!!  
  
Fine... Now, let us begin the next chapter!!!  
  
AnT: Excellent!  
  
Tentomon: Hit it!  
  
Yolei and Terra: *Wacks Davis and Max on the head*  
  
Davis and Max: WE HATE THAT SAYING!!!  
  
Ken: Boy, wouldn't be better for both of them to stay on the floor?  
  
Joe: This is Davis and Max we are talking about...  
  
Ken: Good point...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
ShadowHuskymon, the viral version of Huskymon, walked slowly down through a secret tunnel somewhere in Daemon's castle, with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"I failed..." ShadowHuskymon whispered in self-pity. "I failed Daemon once too many times..."  
  
She was right... She failed Daemon for collecting the Eye of Valmarmon in the Articuno Village when it was possessing the little girl, Eva... She failed Daemon for letting the Claws been taken away by Lowemon. She failed Daemon when the Horns of Valmarmon escaped by possessing a Gatomon. And the battle at Angel Ruins? Sure, she collected the Tounge and Claws of Valmarmon but, that battle she created cost a lot of Digimon lives from Daemon's army.   
  
And moments ago, she was facing her sister in her Ultimate form, KageMalamutwomon, before she somehow MEGA DIGIVOLVED to ChaosMalamutmon! With her power, ChaosMalamutmon DESTROYED ShadowArbormon and froze her DarkKnightmon! She was only defeated when Huskymon Warp Digivolved to Korimemon. When Korimemon scanned her, she only took away ShadowHuskymon's power to Digivolve into KageMalamutwomon...  
  
The evil Rookie Digimon stopped and sighed. "I should be running away in fear... Never to face Daemon again since I have failed him a lot... but, why I do I get the feeling that I should join him? Why?"  
  
ShadowHuskymon looked up and continued to walk. "Guess there is only one way to find out..."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"So, this is the door that will lead us to Daemon and the pieces of Valmarmon, huh?" Agunimon asked after he moved Daemon's throne seat away and found a secret door.  
  
Lobomon walked beside Agunimon and nodded. "Yeah... And also leading us to the final battle."  
  
Agunimon grunted and turned to the others which were Chatsuramon, Mihiramon, Pajiramon, Antylamon, Kumbhiramon, Vajramon, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Veemon, Kitsunamon and the Advance Warrior of Darkness, Reichmon. "All right. Here is the plan. Chatsuramon, lead your Devas out of this room and get the others out of this castle. The rest of us will be battling it out against Daemon! Okay?"  
  
"Yes, I understand." Chatsuramon said, nodding.  
  
Reichmon stepped forward. "This won't be an easy battle. I have a feeling Daemon will have his remaining troops with him inside that room!"  
  
"I know. But, we can not give up." Kitsunamon said. "The fate of this world rests on this battle that will decide the future. The future of peace and freedom or the future of turmoil and destruction...?"  
  
"I choose future of peace and freedom!!!" Agunimon said as he threw his fist onto the door, smashing it. "Right! Come on, everyone! Lets move!!!"  
  
Agunimon, Lobomon, Reichimon, Kitsunamon, Veemon, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon ran through the smashed door while the Devas watched with worry.  
  
"Good luck, warriors..." Antylamon said, sadly.  
  
Mihiramon sighed. "Now what?"  
  
"Do what Agunimon asked us to do..." Chatsuramon said. "We must find the groups we were with before MechBlastoisemon teleported us here."  
  
"Right! Let's go!" Vajramon said.  
  
Kumbhiramon nodded. "Yeah!"  
  
With that, the Devas left the room...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Daemon stared at LadyDevimon, SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon, ShadowRanamon, ShadowGrumblemon and MechBlastoisemon. He sighed as he stood beside a huge door that will lead him into the room where the seven pieces of Valmarmon are being held. "I can feel the holy power coming from that blasted Patamon!!! They are coming this way!!!"  
  
"Don't worry, sir!" ShadowGrumblemon said, waving his mallet about. "We will defeat the warriors with no problem!"  
  
MechBlastoisemon laughed. "That is right, my Lord. They shall cower to my awesome power!!!"  
  
"MechBlastoisemon is a poet... He just doesn't quite know it..." ShadowRanamon mumbled, with a small sweatdrop.  
  
Daemon turned and started to close the door. "I am going to talk to ValHeartmon. You just make sure that who ever is with Patamon doesn't stop me from bringing Valmarmon back!"  
  
"But, my lord! What about THIS!?" LadyDevimon asked, pointing to a huge box in the corner of the room. "What about the Digimon WarDevidramon captured so you can use this as a sacrafice?!"  
  
"I will get it later." Daemon said, closing the huge door behind him.  
  
The six villains were silent and didn't say nothing.....  
  
Agunimon's group was quick to arrive and were over hearing the conversation of Daemon and his troops. They hid behind the corner and watched the whole event, before planning their next attack.  
  
Bokomon looked up at Kitsunamon. "What are they talking about? What Digimon WarDevidramon captured? Why use this captured Digimon as a sacrafice?"  
  
"Remind me... Who is WarDevidramon?" Neemon asked.  
  
"WarDevidramon was that creep that attacked Canine Village days ago. It is that same day that Veemon Warp Digivolved to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode." Bokomon explained.  
  
"I don't know what Digimon is captured but, the reason of this sacrafice is to revive Valmarmon. It is said that who ever is trying to revive Valmarmon must need an evil Digimon that is perfect to give to ValHeartmon." Kitsunamon explained. "THAT is what His Holiness Zera told me before I left to join you."  
  
Reichmon turned to Lobomon. "Maybe if we destroy the sacrafice, Daemon will have a harder time to revive Valmarmon."  
  
"Yes, that could work..." Lobomon said.  
  
Patamon flew beside Agunimon. "But, there is six of them and we only have five fighters with us."  
  
"Guess we have to go on the sneak attack then..." Agunimon said, turning to Veemon. "You go first!!!"  
  
Veemon nodded. "I got ya!"   
  
"Your sending Veemon out first?!" Bokomon said, gasping. "Why?!"  
  
Agunimon just grinned. "Watch and learn, buddy."  
  
"Veemon Digivolve to..... EXVEEMON!!!" The Champion level Digimon jump out of his hiding place and... "ExVeemon Digivolve to.... PAILDRAMON!!!" The powerful Ultimate Digimon flew high in the air as he glared at his opponents.  
  
"What the heck was THAT?!" ShadowRanamon yelled out in shock.  
  
"It is Paildramon!!!" MarineDevimon shouted out in alarm.  
  
Paildramon held his side guns out and fired off countless energy bullets. "Desperato Blaster!!!"  
  
"AHHH!!!" SkullSatamon screamed as he danced around Paildramon's attack, throwing his staff about. "Save the cheeseburgers!!! Save the cheeseburgers!!!"  
  
"Save us! Save us!!!" MarineDevimon said, glaring at SkullSatamon.  
  
SkullSatamon blinked. "Why?"  
  
MarineDevimon just sighed. "Never mind." He then, blinked. "Huh...?"  
  
Paildramon landed in front of MarineDevimon and glared at SkullSatamon. "I'm an easy target. Hit me!!!"  
  
"Really? Okay!" SkullSatamon said, laughing as he jumped up high and fired off a yellow energy blast from his staff towards Paildramon. "Say your last words! Nail Bone!!!"  
  
"How about 'You missed'?" Paildramon asked as he jumped into the air, letting the attack hit MARINEDEVIMON!  
  
"ARGH!!!! YOU BAKA!!!" MarineDevimon screamed out as he crashed into the wall behind him.  
  
SkullSatamon blinked. "Oops... My bad..."  
  
"Desperato Blaster!!!" Paildramon yelled again, firing off bullets that hit SkullSatamon and crash into the wall beside MarineDevimon. "Who is next?!"  
  
"I am..." MechBlastoisemon said, smirking as he stepped up.  
  
"So be it!" Paildramon said, firing off another attack. "Desperato Blaster!!!"  
  
"Ha! Aquatic-Draw!!!" MechBlastoisemon yelled out as he coated his metal body with a energy force field. He laughed again as Paildramon's attack just bounced off. "Pathetic..."  
  
Paildramon cursed under his breath as he saw MechBlastoisemon's power. "Great... What is next?"  
  
"How about me, sugar?" ShadowRanamon asked as Digi-code covered her. "SHADOWRANAMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! BLACKCALMARAMON!!!" The Shadow Beast Warrior of Water was BACK! "And better than ever!"  
  
"And what about me?" ShadowGrumblemon asked as Digi-code covered him. "SHADOWGRUMBLEMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! BLACKGIGASMON!!!" Shadow Beast of Earth was back as well. "And I will smash you this time!!!"  
  
"And the rest of you, come out otherwise your friend is doomed!" LadyDevimon yelled out, laughing.  
  
"What shall we do!?" Neemon asked.  
  
Lobomon gritted his teeth. "With MechBlastoisemon's Aquatic-Draw attack, we can't hurt him!"  
  
"Don't worry. If we can hold out for five minutes, we will be okay." Kitsunamon said. "There is a flaw with Aquatic-Draw... It can only last five minutes and it will take hours to charge up..."  
  
"All right! Move into battle!!!" Agunimon yelled out as Digi-code covered him. "AGUNIMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! BURNINGGREYMON!!!" The Flaming Beast Warrior flew up and landed beside Paildramon. "Hello!"  
  
"Wait for me!" Lobomon yelled out, Digi-code surrounding his body. "LOBOMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! KENDOGARURUMON!!!" The Beast Warrior of Light zoomed over to the other side of Paildramon. "Final battle, eh?"  
  
Kitsunamon's body was covered in flames as she hovered above BurningGreymon. "And don't forget about me."  
  
"It is over!" Reichmon said, flying to KendoGarurumon's side. "Give yourselves up!"  
  
LadyDevimon smirked. "Yeah.. right! No one can win against me!" She flew up and let off a blast of bats. "Darkness Wave!!!"  
  
Kitsunamon sighed as she whirled herself in flames and gave off a firey shock-wave. "Blaze Burst!!!"  
  
"NO!!! MY BATS!!!" LadyDevimon screamed as her bats were burnt away. "You will pay!!!"  
  
"No, YOU will pay!!!" Kitsunamon said, holding her hand up and fired off a number of fireballs. "Dancing Flare!!!"  
  
LadyDevimon couldn't counter as the fireball swirled around and pushed her to the wall, landing on MarineDevimon's head. "That hurt me!!!"  
  
"Your the one to talk..." MarineDevimon said, groaning as he rubbed his head.  
  
"My turn now!!!" BlackCalmaramon said, jumping into the air and started to spin. "Vemon Titanic Tempest!!!" She headed downwards but, she started to spin towards the wall and CRASHED face-first into it. She fell down and landed beside LadyDevimon with her eyes, spirialing. "Need... more... practise..."  
  
"You think?!" LadyDevimon asked, an anime vien popping on her forehead.  
  
KendoGarurumon smirked as he glared at BlackGigasmon and MechBlastoisemon. "Falling like flies, are we?"  
  
"You can say that..." BlackGigasmon said, gritting his teeth.  
  
BurningGreymon turned and looked towards the box where the Digimon sacrafice is in. "I think it is time to say goodnight to that creature, whatever it is!"  
  
"NO! STOP HIM!!!" LadyDevimon screamed.  
  
"Yous come back here!!!" BlackGigasmon said, running towards BurningGreymon.  
  
MechBlastoisemon let his Aquatic-Draw attack down and pointed the water cannons on his back out. "I agree! Step away from the box, fiend! Tidal Blas..."  
  
"Lupine Laser!!!" KendoGaurumon yelled out.  
  
"Red Cross!!!" Reichmon added.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!!!" Paildramon said.  
  
MechBlastoisemon gave out a few grunts as the three attacks pushed him into the wall with the other four Digimon. "Dang it! I just let my guard down!!!"  
  
"Good for you!" SkullSatamon said, trying to clear the cobwebs out of his head.  
  
"Last one!!!" BurningGreymon said, wacking BlackGigasmon with his tail and causing him to crash into the wall, HARD!!!  
  
"OW!!!" BlackGigasmon winched. "That hurts..."  
  
The wall where BlackGigasmon crashed into was beggining to crack... and the celing above him, and the other five evil Digimon, was cracking as well. They noticed this.  
  
MarineDevimon gulped. "On no..."  
  
"Just our stinking luck..." MechBlastoisemon said, sweatdropping.  
  
"We failed Daemon..." LadyDevimon said, sadly.  
  
"Not lest of our worries, sugar!" BlackCalmaramon said.  
  
"Me hate BurningGreymon..." BlackGigasmon said, rubbing his head.  
  
SkullSatamon brought out a comical small umbrella with anime waterfall of tears. "So long, my dear cheeseburgers!!!"  
  
The group watched as the roof fell onto the six evil Digimon... When it was done, Patamon came out of his hiding place and sighed. "I can sense that they are still alive. They are just knocked-out..."  
  
"Better destroy the sacrafice NOW!!!" BurningGreymon said, firing off small lasers of flame from the gaunlets. "Open up NOW!!! Pyro Barrage!!!"  
  
The door opened up and Daemon came out. When he saw BurningGreymon attacking the box, he was horrified. "NO!!! STOP!!! DON'T DO IT!!!"  
  
"Daemon!!!" KendoGarurumon said, growling.  
  
Paildramon stood in front of Daemon and glared at him. "Your not going to stop us now, Daemon! Your day by hurting people is over!!! Is that clear?!"  
  
"You don't understand!" Daemon said. "You don't know what Digimon I have got in that box! I don't know if he still under the effect of the sleeping drug we used to captured him!"  
  
"What makes you think that?" Neemon asked as he and Bokomon walked beside Kitsunamon.  
  
Bokomon turned to where BurningGreymon was attacking the box. "I think we are about to find out..."  
  
A few more Pyro Barrage from BurningGreymon and the huge box exploded. The Digimon that was inside was awaken and much to everyone's horror, except Daemon, it was a menacing looking Digimon. It was a huge red demolic dragon with acid drooling out his mouth, without any legs and his wings were tattered a bit...  
  
"Wha... What is that thing?!" Reichmon asked, in shock.  
  
Kitsunamon was REALLY shocked. "I can't believe it... That is the member of the Four Great Dragon Digimon, MEGIDRAMON!!!"  
  
"Megidramon?!" KendoGarurumon asked, confused.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Megidramon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Dark Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Megid Flame, Dragon Howling  
  
(AnT) Dark Digivolved from WarGrowlmon, Megidramon is a vile and dangerous Digimon who threatens the existence of the Digtial World with his Megid Flame!!!  
  
*************************  
  
"This is insane!!!" Bokomon yelled out. "Where did this Megidramon come from!? How did WarDevidramon find such a beast?!"  
  
Daemon lowered his eyes. "He never told me. As soon as he came back, I sended him into battle where you defeated him!"  
  
"Guess we will never find out..." BurningGreymon said, bearing his teeth.  
  
Megidramon gave out a chilling roar and also, gave out a blast of dark, hot flames. This was his Megid Flame attack!  
  
"Watch out!!!" KendoGarurumon yelled out as he, Kitsunamon, Reichmon and Paildramon leapt out of the way. Though, Daemon wasn't as lucky because the flames engulfed him.  
  
"NOOO!!!!" Daemon yelled out, his cloak started to burst into flames. "The pain!!! The pain!!!"  
  
"Wow! He killed Daemon!!!" Neemon gasped.  
  
"And I think we are next!" Bokomon added.  
  
Paildramon watched as Daemon ran into the other room before staring at Megidramon. "How can we bring down this beast?!"  
  
Megidramon gave out another roar as he started to slither towards the group but, then... the Dark Dragon Digimon crashed into the wall like he was drunk and shook his head as if he was trying to focus on something.  
  
"Megidramon is drunk..." Neemon said.  
  
"You idiot! I bet that he is dizzy from the effects of the sleeping drug..." Bokomon noted. "If we attack know before he regains his composure, we could beat him!"  
  
Kitsunamon nodded. "He is right! But, how can we defeat him? Sleepy or not, he is still a Mega."  
  
"I think I know." Reichmon said before he de-evolved into Kouchi.  
  
"Kouchi?! What are you...?!" KendoGarurumon gasped.  
  
"Trust me, Koji! I know what I'm doing!" Kouchi said as he held his D-Tector up. "EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! KAISERLEOMON!!!" The Beast Warrior of Darkness glared at Megidramon. "THIS is how we will beat Megidramon!"  
  
"Wow... Impressive..." Kitsunamon whispered under her breath when she witness the Beast Spirit Evolution. "But, I don't get it? What do you mean?"  
  
"One of my attacks can GO through the enemy and bring his/her Digi-code out." KaiserLeomon explained. "I show you by defeating Megidramon here!"  
  
"It is going to be impossible since he has that chest plate there." Paildramon said, noting the armour part of Megidramon that has the Hazard Symbol upon it.  
  
BurningGreymon smirked. "I will deal with that. BURNINGGREYMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! AGUNIMON!!!" The Human Warrior of Flame ran towards Megidramon, grinning. "Ready to fight, big guy?"  
  
Megidramon replied with another blast of his Megid Flame as Agunimon leapt up into the air. He growled slightly when Agunimon was coming closer and closer.  
  
"I hope this work..." Agunimon mumbled as he span himself into a pillar of flames. "PYRO TORNADO!!!"  
  
The burning tornado of flames surrounded Megidramon, doing no damage except... Agunimon gave out a battle cry and gave an almighty kick to the chest plate of the dark Digimon. Megidramon yelled in pain as that kick crushed his chest plate, smashing it into pieces.  
  
"He did it!" Patamon said, cheering.  
  
Paildramon turned to KaiserLeomon. "It's now or never! DO IT!!!"  
  
"You got it!!!" KaiserLeomon yelled out, running towards Megidramon with dark energy surrounding him, forming into a huge black lion. "DARK MASTER!!!"  
  
Megidramon roared in pain as KaiserLeomon went THROUGH his chest and coming out from the other side. He gave out a few short groans and then, his Digi-code revolved around him...  
  
"KAISERLEOMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! LOWEMON!!!" The Dark Warrior held the D-Tector out as Megidramon's Digi-code was being transported into it. "Megidramon! Your day as a threat has come to an end! Digi-code SCAN!!!"  
  
Once more, Megidramon gave out a cry of angst before he was gone and his Digi-egg flew away... Kitsunamon stood in shock while Agunimon, KendoGarurumon, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon ran over to Lowemon to thank him. "Its amazing..."  
  
Paildramon de-Digivolved back into Veemon and walked up to Kitsunamon. "What is?"  
  
"That power they had to defeat Megidramon was amazing..." Kitsunamon whispered. "Maybe even if the Day of Evil has arrived, the power and the courage from the Legendary Warriors will save us all."  
  
"I know. I knew it from the very start when I was travelling with them..." Veemon said, smiling. "Now, we better take care of the seven pieces of Valmarmon. Daemon is dead and his six troops are taking a nap under the rocks."  
  
"I agree." Kitsunamon said, turning to the door. "I bet it is in there..."  
  
Agunimon walked beside Kitsunamon with the others. "I hope so. Now, nothing can stop us!"  
  
"Think again! Dark Ice Arrows!!!" Came a voice and seconds later, black ice-shaped arrows landed in front of Agunimon's group and ShadowHuskymon landed in front of the door. "I will not fail my lord."  
  
"Who is she?!" KendoGarurumon asked.  
  
Patamon blinked. "Its a darker version of Huskymon..."  
  
Agunimon stood in anger. He remembered her, the one who pretended to be the High Priestess Velene and tried to kill Eva when she possessed by the Eye of Valmarmon in the Articuno Village. "It's you! ShadowHuskymon!!!"  
  
"That is right! I am the ex-leader of the DarkKnightmon since your friends defeated them all!" ShadowHuskymon said, taking a battle stance. "And I will now avange the death of my master! I don't know why I didn't run away because I failed him a lot of times but, I feel like I should avange him!"  
  
"The reason you feel that way because you look like a dog. Dogs are loyal so, its not surprising you are loyal to me." Came a menacing voice. ShadowHuskymon turned around and gasped along with the others when they saw a huge blue behemoth stood before them, burnt rags at its feet. It was covered in dark brown fur that seemed to shine with some unearthly light. One of the beast's arms was longer than the other, but both ended in powerful hands tipped with razor sharp claws. Two great horns grew out of its head and a third blue eye in its forehead glared at them with as much intensity as the other two on its face. A huge gaping mouth, lined with fangs with two huge ones actually reaching from his top jaw to his lower one, emitted a low growl. No one knew who it was until they noticed his great demon wings...  
  
"DAEMON?!!?" Lowemon yelled out.  
  
"Yes, it is me..." The massive creature chuckled. "It is me..."  
  
"Wha... What happened to you, my lord?!" ShadowHuskymon said, in fear.  
  
Lowemon gasped and turned to Agunimon. "That letter from Zera! Saying that Daemon has two forms!"  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
(Scene from Episode 38: Final Piece Revealed! Preperations for the Final Battle!)  
  
"So, what does it say?" JP asked.  
  
"Well, Zera did some research and found out some info about Daemon." Takuya said. "When we last saw Daemon, do you remember what he looked like?"  
  
"Why ask us that question?" Neemon asked. "He was wearing a red cloak, we couldn't see his face."  
  
"Exactly! According to Zera's research, Daemon's true appearance is underneath the hood." Takuya said. "Somehow, Daemon has two forms. The form that we are facing him right now is Daemon in his 'Human' form while the his apperance underneath that hood is his 'Beast form."  
  
***************  
  
"I get it now!!!" Agunimon said. "When Megidramon breathed fire on Daemon, it burnt away the cloak and brought out Daemon's Beast form out!"  
  
Daemon laughed. "Actually, Legendary Warrior. This is my TRUE FORM! HAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Daemon (True Form)  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Evil Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Evil Inferno, Evil Flapping  
  
(Max) Same attacks or not, this True Form of Daemon is dangerous and he can still prove it with his Evil Inferno!  
  
*************************  
  
"Even if you are in your 'true form', we can still beat you!" KendoGarurumon said, growling. "Megidramon is gone, your Devas have been defeated, there is nothing left to help you now!"  
  
"There is one way to win..." Came a voice. Daemon stepped aside to show Agunimon and his friends the Heart of Valmarmon, ValHeartmon. "And I will prove it!!!"  
  
Neemon was grossed out. "What... IS THAT?!"  
  
"Must be ValHeartmon!!!" Bokomon announced.  
  
"So... YOUR the main piece of Valmarmon, huh?!" Veemon asked, lowering his eyes.  
  
"Yes. I must say, Legendary Warriors... You did an excellent job..." ValHeartmon said, laughing. "Defeating four of the seven pieces of Valmarmon, defeating most of Daemon's army and now, you just gone and beat Megidramon that will revive me! I have to say, I am impressed."  
  
"Flattery will never work, ValHeartmon!" Lowemon said, bring out his staff. "It is time to bring your life to an end!"  
  
ValHeartmon laughed. "I would agree but, no... It is time for my rebirth as the Evil God!!!"  
  
"How can you do that!?" Bokomon asked. "Megidramon is gone for good! There is no one here taht you can sacrafice to bring yourself back to normal!!!"  
  
"Really...? Then, how about THIS?!" ValHeartmon said, as he lashed on of his tentacles out and wrapped it around ShadowHuskymon. "She will do!"  
  
"STOP IT!!! LET ME GO!!!" ShadowHuskymon screamed as she tried to struggle out of ValHeartmon's grasp. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
"I understand now..." Daemon said, calmly. "You did said that to bring you back to life, I have to sacrafice an evil Digimon. But, you didn't say that it had to be a Mega, did you?"  
  
"No... and since ShadowHuskymon is pure evil... She will do!" ValHeartmon said as his tenacle holding the Rookie Digimon started to glow. "Finally, my rebirth has come!"  
  
"NO!!! STOP HIM!!!" Kitsunamon screamed.  
  
Before the Legendary Warriors could react, Daemon stood in front of them with the palm of his claw held out. "One false move and I shall blast you with my Evil Inferno!!!"  
  
"Do not worry, Daemon..." ValHeartmon said, laughing. "I just absorbed the virus to put in this Digimon to become your servant. She is free from your control, for a very good price."  
  
ValHeartmon threw a ginger version of Huskymon and the group watched as she fell to the ground, moaning and slowly opening her eyes. "I... I'm free... I'm sorry..."  
  
Kitsunamon kneeled beside the fallen Digimon. "This is BelleHuskymon!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:BelleHuskymon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Data.  
Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Ice Arrows, Frozen Wind  
  
(Terra) She is the Data version of Huskymon with the same attacks as well. The only difference is that Huskymon lives in the cold and BelleHuskymon lives in the countryside.  
  
*************************  
  
"And now, my time has finally come!!!" ValHeartmon yelled out as he and the six other pieces started to glow. "DARKNESS OF EVIL!!! COME TO ME ONCE MORE!!! LET THE DAY OF EVIL BEGIN!!!"  
  
"We have to stop him!" Agunimon said.  
  
KendoGarurumon nodded. "Let's go!"  
  
Before they could react, a huge explosion appeared and it blew the group back. When the smoke was gone, Agunimon slowly opened his eyes to see a horrible sight.  
  
There, standing in place where ValHeartmon, is a huge humanoid demon. He wore a helmet with horns sticking out, a body-build hidden underneath black royal demon clothes and a purple cloak. "I have returned!!! I have returned!!!"  
  
"We are too late..." Agunimon cursed under his breath. "Valmarmon is BACK!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Valmarmon has been reborn and thus, Day of Evil has begun! What shall the Digidestined do to stop Daemon and Valmarmon?! And what about the others? Stay tune to the next Digimon Frontier!  
  
And so, the battle inside Daemon's castle has come to an end and the Day of Evil has begun. I am sorry if it was a long time since I updated the story but, I had some computer problems back home. If you know what I mean...  
  
AnT: I do.  
  
Izzy: Me too.  
  
Gomamon: I don't...  
  
AnT: Anyway, I have decided to stop your problem, Ninetalesuk.  
  
And what is that?  
  
AnT: Two words. Kitsunamon and Kuzaimon.  
  
Gatomon: But, you don't have your D-Sphere.  
  
AnT: Thats what you think. In about... 3... 2... 1...  
  
(Sonic bursts into the room)  
  
Sonic: Hiya, everybody!  
  
AnT: Bang on time! Did ya get it?  
  
Sonic: Ahuh! *Hands AnT a D-Sphere* Here ya are.  
  
AnT: Thank you.  
  
Kuzaimon and Kitsunamon: Gulp... o.o;  
  
AnT: And now... THIS! *Presses button*  
  
(Kitsunamon de-Digivolved into Vulpix while Kuzaimon de-Digivolved into Chikorita)  
  
Vulpix: Vul...  
  
Chikorita: Chika! Chika!  
  
AnT: Problem solved.  
  
Chikorita: Chika! *Wraps vines around AnT's neck*  
  
AnT: Arch! Help!  
  
Ash: Chikorita, return!  
  
Chikorita: Chika!!! *Returns into Ash's Poke-ball*  
  
AnT: Thank you...  
  
Lopmon: Now Kitsunamon is back into Vulpix, I'm sure she will be sensible, right?  
  
AnT: Of course.  
  
Terriermon: Hey, AnT!  
  
AnT: Yeah?  
  
Terriermon: I was wondering. Do you do art requests?  
  
AnT: Erm...  
  
Terriermon: Good! Maybe you can draw Ninetalesuk's most popular Digimon, MetalDevidramon! After all, he DID put four Digivolved Pokemon in your story. What do you say?  
  
Mimi: *Holds up a piece of cloth* Hey, this is some beautiful silver silk here.  
  
Vulpix: VUL!!! *Runs over Terriermon and hugs the silk* Vul...  
  
Terra: Scratch that idea of Vulpix being sensible...  
  
Terriermon: *Dazed* Take that as a no... huh?   
  
Ready to go now?  
  
AnT: Yep! Just got to wait for MechBlastoisemon from his battle against WarGreymon.  
  
Max: Isn't a battle, its a wrestling match!  
  
Tai: Yeah! And my WarGreymon will kick the living daylights out of your wannabe Digimon! He is strong! He never gives up!!!  
  
(Agumon and MechBlastoisemon came out of the room with Kazu and Kenta)  
  
Agumon: Erm... Tai?  
  
Tai: Yeah?  
  
Agumon: I... tapped out...  
  
Tai: WHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTT?!?!!?  
  
Agumon: He was too strong... sorry.  
  
Tai: Oh... *Passes out*  
  
AnT: Did you enjoy it, MechBlastoisemon?  
  
MechBlastoisemon: It was nice and fine but, a bit boring.  
  
Kazu: IT WAS AWSOME!!!  
  
Kenta: YEAH!!!!!  
  
Sonic: Fan type loonies here...  
  
Sora: I agree... Oy, boy...  
  
And so, the end of chapter 45 comes to a close. Thank you for coming, AnT.  
  
AnT: My pleasure.  
  
And now, its time to say goodbye.  
  
Monodramon: *Still dazed* On the seventh day of Christmas...  
  
Finchmon: *Ate ALL of Foxen Angel's pixiesticks* Burp...  
  
Ryumon: *Ate ALL of Pyra's chicken wings* Erp...  
  
*Sigh* AnT, will you do the pleasure?  
  
AnT: Be glad to... So until next time when Ninetalesuk does chapter 46, I'm AnT  
  
Max: And I'm Max Snail.  
  
Terra: And I'm Terra Bomber.  
  
All three: GO OUT AND GET SOME FRESH AIR!  
  
Impmon: Sensible, aren't they? 


	46. Daemon's Wish Came True! The Rebirth of ...

(Guardromon) At first, it looked like Daemon was loosing... MechBlastoisemon, BlackGigasmon, BlackCalmaramon, LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon were knocked-out, Agunimon and KaiserLeomon defeated the sacrafice that is needed to revive Valmarmon known as Megidramon and Daemon himself got burnt badly from Megidramon's Megid Flame... But, Daemon didn't die. His red cloak was burned away and revealed his TRUE appearance! Even though Megidramon was gone, Daemon used ShadowHuskymon as a sacrafice to revive Valmarmon. With ShadowHuskymon back in her original form, BelleHuskymon, things are going to be troublesome as Daemon has FINALLY revived Valmarmon!!!  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 46:Daemon's Wish Came True! The Rebirth of Valmarmon!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, thank you to AnT and his lackeys for joining us in the last chapter. And also, making Taichi and Zero here cry.  
  
Tai: I didn't cry!!! I just fainted!!!  
  
Agumon: And my name is Agumon!!! Not Zero!!! Agumon!!! GAH!!!  
  
Matt: Yeesh, somebody here is peaceful...  
  
Tai and Agumon: Shut up, Matt!!!  
  
Sora: Stop picking on Matt, Tai. Isn't his fault that he got run over by Kitsunamon and has WarGreymon tapping out to MechBlastoisemon, is it?  
  
Tai: Then who is!?  
  
Sora: YOU!  
  
Tai: *Blinks* Oh yeah... Sorry.  
  
Matt: *Groan* Listen, Tai... AnT already has problems... Remember the reviews of the Digidestined of Courage to AnT's stories? Sora, Yolei, Rika and Zoe are chasing AnT with chainsaws.  
  
Tai: Sora won't do that to Ninetalesuk, right?  
  
Sora: Of course not... He wouldn't do the Mega Crossover...  
  
Tai and Matt: *Anime drop*  
  
Okay... How your feeling Terriermon?  
  
Terriermon: Fine! Nothing will happen now.  
  
Finchmon: *Comes in with a box* Hiya!  
  
Leomon: Let me guess, Finchmon... Another stash of Foxen Angel's pixiesticks?  
  
Finchmon: Nope. It is THIS! *Opens box to bring out a pretty amber dress lined with fluffy white fur, roses and a pair of amber shoes* Present from Foxen Angel.  
  
Vulpix: VUL!!! *Runs over Terriermon and hugs the dress* Vul...  
  
Takato: I wonder... Does Vulpix had Kitsunamon's love for dresses before she Digivolved or after?  
  
Henry: Guess we will never find out.  
  
Terriermon: Got that right... uh... *Passes out*  
  
Also, AnT... I sended ya an e-mail about the request of MetalDevidramon. Wasn't my idea and I would glare at Terriermon but, he is asleep...  
  
Joe: Oh yeah...  
  
And I can't wait any longer! Begin the next...  
  
Davis: Hold it!!! *Puts on a helmet* Now you can begin...  
  
Right. Onto the next chapter!!!  
  
Tentomon: Hit it!!!  
  
Yolei: *Hits Davis' helmet with a hammer, making a 'clanging' sound*  
  
Davis: *Shaking up* I-I-I-I-I-I-I h-h-h-h-h-a-a-a-a-a-t-t-t-t-t-e-e-e-e-e-e t-t-t-t-t-t-h-h-h-h-h-a-a-a-a-a-t-t-t-t-t- s-s-s-s-s-s-a-a-a-a-y-y-y-y-y-i-i-i-i-i-n-n-n-n-n-g-g-g-g-g!!!!!  
  
TK: He said, 'I hate that saying'. Nough said.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Agunimon, KendoGarurumon and Lowemon stood in shock as they failed to stop the greatest threat to the world ever! A a huge humanoid demon. He wore a helmet with horns sticking out, a body-build hidden underneath black royal demon clothes and a purple cloak. Agunimon cursed under his breath. "We failed... We are too late... Valmarmon is BACK!"  
  
Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Veemon and Kitsunamon were helping the true form of ShadowHuskymon, BelleHuskymon, as she lay on the floor, weak. "It...It's my fault... It's all my fault..."  
  
"Don't say that, it's not your fault..." Kitsunamon said, kindly before she turned back to the battle with a worried look on her face. "Dear Granasmon, please help us all..."  
  
Daemon, without his cloak on, slowly got up and laughed eviliy. "You done it!!! You done it, my Lord! You have returned! Lord Valmarmon has returned, at last!"  
  
"Yes, thanks to you." Valmarmon chuckled, with a slight evil grin on his face.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Valmarmon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Demon God Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Shadows of Death, Black Knuckle, Supreme Darkness  
  
(Takato) Together with the seven pieces, this is the most powerful Digimon EVER! Valmarmon can control the evil darkness in each and every world with his demand! Shadows of Death is his powerful attack!!!  
  
*************************  
  
"Now, my Lord. What about our deal?" Daemon asked.  
  
Valmarmon nodded. "Of course. I will finish our deal AFTER I deal with these troublemakers!" He turned his attention to Agunimon, Lowemon and KendoGarurumon. "You have been a thorn in my side since you defeated ValWingmon back in Carbos Village! And you tried to stop ME from coming back! Well, the joke is on you now! You call yourselves Legendary Warriors?! Ha! I will destroy you without breaking a sweat!"  
  
KendoGarurumon growled and turned to Kitsunamon and the others. "Kitsunamon!!! Get BelleHuskymon and the others out of here! We will take care of him!"  
  
Kitsunamon nodded. "Right! Let's go!" Kitsunamon picked BelleHuskymon up and led the four Rookies behind a fallen wall.  
  
Agunimon's fist was soon covered by burning flames. "Let's deal with him once and for all!!!" With that, he threw his fists, firing the burning flames. "Pyro Punch!!!"  
  
"Lupine Laser!!!" KendoGarurumon howled, firing a blast of white laser from his mouth.  
  
The lion's mouth on Lowemon's chest opened up and fired a blast of dark energy. "Shadow Meteor!!!"  
  
Valmarmon just smirked as the attacks didn't do any damage on him. "My turn now..." He leapt forward, holding his fist back with dark energy and struck Agunimon in the chest. "Black Knuckle!!!"  
  
Just like Angemon would do with his Hand of Fate, Valmarmon threw his fist and fired off a blast of dark energy that pushed Agunimon back. "YARGH!!!" Agunimon crashed into the wall and de-evolved back into Takuya. "Strong... impossible..."  
  
"Your turn!!!" Valmarmon said, throwing his fist again with black energy. "Black Knuckle!!!"  
  
KendoGarurumon tried to leap away but, it was too late. He was pushed back into the wall and de-evolved into Koji. He gritted in teeth in pain, and anger. "Curse you.... Valmarmon!!!"  
  
"Koji!!!" Lowemon cried out in alarm. He turned around to see Valmarmon slamming his fist into his face and crashed beside Agunimon, de-evolving into Kouchi. "He.. He is right... He beat us without breaking a sweat..."  
  
Koji quickly ran over to Takuya and Kouchi. "What should we do?!"  
  
"We have to find JP, Zoe and Tommy." Takuya said. "We have to evolve again!"  
  
"Right!" Kouchi said, nodding.  
  
"Now then..." Valmarmon said, turning to Daemon. "Our deal. Once you have revived me, I shall make you Digivolve into a powerful Mega form, right?"  
  
"That is true, yes..." Daemon said.  
  
"Then, your wish has come true!!!" Valmarmon said, throwing a blast of dark Digi-code. "Daemon, DIGIVOLVE!!!"  
  
It was then that SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon, MechBlastoisemon, BlackGigasmon and BlackCalmaramon poked their heads out of the rubble.  
  
"What happened?" BlackGigasmon asked. "What did we miss?"  
  
His answer soon came as Daemon screamed with pride as the dark Digi-code covered his body. "Daemon.... Daemon... DAEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...." Daemon's beast body changed into a body of bones and his face turned into a demon skull. His wings were still the same and he now held a massive staff made of bones with the tip as a skull. "...SKULLDAEMON!!!"  
  
Bokomon whipped his book out and looked through. "Daemon Digivolved into SkullDaemon?! This is terrible!!! According to this, SkullDaemon is powerful and he can summon defeated evil Digimon back to life!!!"  
  
"We are in trouble..." Neemon said, gulping.  
  
"For once, I agree..." BelleHuskymon whispered in fear.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:SkullDaemon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Skeleton Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Inferno of Death, Ray of Death  
  
(Henry) SkullDaemon is a deadly monster who can do more than burn you with his Inferno of Death!  
  
************************  
  
"I thank you, my Lord!" SkullDaemon said, laughing. "I will destroy the Digidestined pronto!"  
  
Valmarmon held his hand up. "Before you do, please do me one favour."  
  
"What is that?" SkullDaemon asked.  
  
"I need one of your old servants to help me with something." Valmarmon said. "Can you revive... Yamidramon?"  
  
SkullDaemon was a bit surprised but, he nodded. "Of course..."  
  
"Takuya! Let's move now!" Kouchi said, helping Takuya up as they followed Koji to the others.  
  
Koji looked back at the two massive demons and pondered. "Yamidramon... Where have I heard that before...?"  
  
"Yamidramon was the opponent Divinemon fought back at Angel Ruins!" Veemon whispered. "When Lightmon first Digivolved into Herodramon, Yamidramon was soon defeated!"  
  
"So, why bring him back?" Takuya wondered.  
  
"I... I dunno..." Kitsunamon mumbled.  
  
SkullDaemon held his skeleton staff high in the air as the eye holes glowed and evil purple. "Mists of time, portals of darkness, heed my words!!! Bring forth the soul of the one that has been defeated long ago!!! Return to the world of living... YAMIDRAMON!!!"  
  
A puff of purple mist appeared in front of SkullDaemon as the powerful Ultimate Digimon, Yamidramon returned. "Where... Where am I...?"   
  
(Digimon Information of Yamidramon can be found in Episode 26)  
  
SkullSatamon was the last one to pull himself out of the rubble. "I don't believe it!!! Is that the same Yamidramon?! I thought he was dead!!!"  
  
MarineDevimon smiled. "It is the amazing power of our new lord SkullDaemon! He has revived our defeated comrade with ease!!!"  
  
"Amazing..." BlackGigasmon said, gasping with amazement.  
  
"I must admit, sugar. It was incredible..." BlackCalmaramon added, her jaw dropped.   
  
LadyDevimon turned around and looked at MechBlastoisemon. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"It seems that the Legendary Warriors are human again..." MechBlastoisemon said, noticing Takuya and the others. "We should destroy them right now..."  
  
"Yamidramon! This is your new master, Lord Valmarmon!" SkullDaemon said. "Follow his every order!"  
  
"Of course." Yamidramon said, bowing.  
  
Valmarmon smiled. "Excellent. Now, let us depart to begin the Day of Evil!" With that, 10 demon wings appeared on his back and used his Black Knuckle to blast a hole in the wall where he and Yamidramon flew away. "Goodbye, SkullDaemon. Enjoy your new gift!"  
  
"Yes. Thank you, my lord." SkullDaemon said as Valmarmon and Yamidramon flew away. He then, turned to his six lackeys. "If you want to redeem yourselves, defeat the Warriors!" With that, he walked out of the wall and out to the outside world.  
  
"We have to stop Valmarmon!" Kouchi said, hissing.  
  
Koji nodded. "I agree but, we may have to defeat SkullDaemon first."  
  
"We better Fusion Evolve to deal with the biggest bone in the world!" Takuya added.  
  
"None of us will have the chance since we have company!" Bokomon said, pointing to MechBlastoisemon and the others.  
  
"Leave this to me!" Veemon said, stepping out. "Ready to get beat?"  
  
SkullSatamon laughed. "Are you crazy?! That is a joke! In the name of the cheeseburgers, surrender!!!"  
  
"Would you shut up about your CHEESEBURGERS!!!" MarineDevimon said, slamming his fist onto SkullSatamon's head.   
  
BlackGigasmon smirked. "Don't you two worry. We will beat these losers in a matter of...."  
  
"Veemon Warp-Digivolve to.... IMPERIALDRAMON!!!"  
  
".....seconds......" BlackGigasmon said, gulping. "Me thinks we better run..."  
  
"Don't be silly. I am a Mega too!" MechBlastoisemon said, stepping up. "You watch me. He is no match against me. Have faith."  
  
"Of course we have faith..." LadyDevimon said as she, BlackCalmaramon, BlackGigasmon, MarineDevimon AND SkullSatamon started to head towards the door. "That is why we are behind you!"  
  
"About 35 miles behind you...." BlackCalmaramon added.  
  
"Cowards..." MechBlastoisemon sighed before he turned back to Imperialdramon. "Right, let's finish this quick, you big hunk of uglyness! Tidal Blaster!!!"  
  
"Mega Crusher!!!" Imperialdramon roared, firing off a powerful blast that defeated WarDevidramon long ago...  
  
MechBlastoisemon sweatdropped when the Mega Crusher when THROUGH the Tidal Blaster. "Ah nuts..."  
  
BlackGigasmon and BlackCalmaramon, who are now ShadowGrumblemon and ShadowRanamon, were screaming at LadyDevimon. "Would you hurry up and open the door!" ShadowGrumblemon called out.  
  
"The stinking door is LOCKED!" LadyDevimon said.  
  
SkullSatamon prodded MarineDevimon. "We have a problem..."  
  
"What? You ran out of cheeseburgers again?" MarineDevimon asked, with sarcasim in his voice.  
  
"Not even close..." SkullSatamon eeped when he pointed to a MechBlastoisemon, heading towards them at full speed with the help of Imperialdramon's Mega Crusher.  
  
"Doesn't anyone have anything to say...?" ShadowRanamon asked.  
  
ShadowGrumblemon, LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon hugged each other and... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"   
  
"That will do..." ShadowRanamon said, gulping before she screamed...  
  
*CRASH*  
  
So far, MechBlastoisemon crashed into his five fellow teammates, crashed THROUGH the door and knocked himself out when he hit the wall, having five villains underneath him, also knocked out...  
  
SkullSatamon was REALLY dazed. "Twinkle, twinkle... little star..."  
  
"Shut up...." MarineDevimon said, moaning.  
  
Imperialdramon smirked. "And now, for SkullDaemon!"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" "BEETLEMON!!!" "KUMAMON!!!" "KAZEMON!!!"  
  
JP, Zoe and Tommy were now outside Daemon's castle with the others and de-evolved before three remaining DarkKnightmon appeared, causing them to evolve quickly.  
  
"Time to get rid of these pests!" Beetlemon said, charging towards the DarkKnightmon with his electric-filled horn. "Going up! Thunder Blitz!!!  
  
Kumamon leapt into the air and changed his body into a sharp icicle. "Frozen Tundra!!!" The point of the icicle went through the hard armour of the DarkKnightmon.  
  
"Love Tap!!!" Kazemon called out, hitting the last DarkKnightmon with her butt! The eyes inside DarkKnightmon went into love hearts before he felt powerful kicks coming from Kazemon herself, who turned herself upside down and span like a top. "Tempest Twist!!!"  
  
Each of the DarkKnightmon fell to the attacks and were gone before they know it. Beetlemon, Kazemon and Kumamon de-evolved back into JP, Zoe and Tommy.  
  
"Well... THAT was easy!" Kuzaimon said, walking up to JP with Magnadramon, Ryumon and Lynxmon behind her. "Glad you guys know how to kick butt!"  
  
Inumon smiled with Huskymon, Divinemon, Kitsumon, Labramon, Jaguarmon, Berus, Inferno, Hawkmon AND Finchtorimon. "I think those were the last DarkKnightmon! The others must have ran away or been defeated."  
  
"Neverless, we must be careful!" Gigachumon said, with Raidramon beside him before he turned to Chatsuramon.   
  
Datamon stepped forward with Husk, the Kyubimon and Garurumon behind him. "Excuse me, Chatsuramon. What is going on in there? Where are the others?"  
  
"Well... it seems Kouchi can use Fusion Evolution like Takuya and Koji." Chatsuramon explained, standing with Vajramon, Pajiramon, Antylamon, Kumbhiramon and Antylamon.  
  
"WHAT?! HE WAS ABLE TO FUSION EVOLVE!?" JP yelled out loud.  
  
Zoe sighed. "Calm down, JP. Maybe Kouchi reached the Advance level in order to defeat Duskmon!"  
  
"I'm just glad he is all right." Tommy added.  
  
Hawkmon looked up at Finchtorimon, the Digivolved form of Finchmon. "My dear, why don't you de-Digivolve?"  
  
"Because I like it, Hawky-lovey." Finchtorimon said, smiling.  
  
"Oh dear..." Hawkmon said, with a massive sweatdrop and his face turned red.  
  
"Hawky-lovey?!" Berus asked, laughing out loud.  
  
"Hawkmon and Finchmon! Sitting in the tree!!!" Inferno added, laughing even some more.  
  
Husk rolled her eyes and smiled. "Aren't they mature...?"  
  
Divinemon chuckled and then, his face lit up with fear. "Hold on a second! I... I can sense something..."  
  
"Sense what?" Antylamon asked.  
  
"Evil..." Divinemon gulped. "A powerful evil..."  
  
Lynxmon looked up and gasped. "Hey! Look at the sky!!!"  
  
Everyone looked up to see Valmarmon flying through the air with Yamidramon behind him. "Who is that guy?! That isn't Daemon!!!" Kumbhiramon yelled out in confusion.  
  
Divinemon was shocked at the appearance of Yamidramon. "Impossible! That was Yamidramon with that guy! I thought I defeated him back at Angel Ruins!"  
  
Suddenly, a shadow covered the group and when they looked up, they spotted the deadly gaze of SkullDaemon.  
  
Labamon gulped. "How do you do...?"  
  
"Hello, Digidestined! Remember me?!" SkullDaemon asked out loud.  
  
Zoe gasped when she heard the voice. "DAEMON?!"  
  
"That is correct! I have Digivolved! I am SkullDaemon now!" The huge Digimon said.  
  
Jaguarmon gasped. "Daemon Digivolved?! Does that mean...?"  
  
SkullDaemon laughed again. "That is right! Valmarmon has returned! He has been reborn! The Day of Evil has begun and no one will stop the greatest evil to hit this planet!"  
  
"That guy that flew with Yamidramon earlier..." A Kyubimon said, mumbling. "It must have been Valmarmon!"  
  
A Garurumon bowed his head. "It is over then... We are doomed..."  
  
"We are not!" Called a voice. SkullDaemon stepped aside to reveal Imperialdramon standing there and growling at him. Standing in front of him was Takuya, Koji, Kouchi, Patamon, Bokomon, Neemon and Kitsunamon, who was holding BelleHuskymon in her arms. Takuya pointed his finger at SkullDaemon. "This battle has just begun, SkullDaemon! You will never win!!!"  
  
"Foolish human!" SkullDaemon said, laughing again. "What chances of you defeating the darkest of all Digimon Gods?!"  
  
"We will show you!" Imperialdramon roared as he began his transformation. "Imperialdramon Mode Change to... FIGHTER MODE!!!"  
  
Raidramon gasped. "Veemon's Mega form has changed shape."  
  
"Gah..." Inferno said, eyes to a pinpoint, jaw dropped to the ground and a huge sweatdrop.  
  
"You can say that again..." Said Berus, with the same expression as Inferno's.  
  
"SkullDaemon! With our combind power, you WILL fall!" Imperialdramon FM called out. "Right, guys?"  
  
Takuya nodded. "That's right! Everyone, Digivolve and Evolve!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE NOW!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!!" "ALDAMON!!!" "BEOWOLFMON!!!" "REICHMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" "METALKABUTERIMON!!!" "ZEPHYRMON!!!" "KORIKKAKUMON!!!"  
  
"Divinemon Warp-Digivolve to... KYODAIDRAMON!!!"  
  
"Kitsumon Warp-Digivolve to.... GAOFOXMON!!!"  
  
"Inumon Warp-Digivolve to...." Inumon's body quickly changed to HellInumon before becoming InfernoInumon before he became his powerful Mega form... "YOUKAIINUMON!!!"  
  
"Labramon Warp-Digivolve to... ANUBISMON!!!"  
  
"Jaguarmon Warp-Digivolve to... DIANAMON!!!"  
  
"Huskymon Warp-Digivolve to.... KORIMEMON!!!"  
  
"Ryumon Warp-Digivolve to.... KAIZERRYUJINMON!!!"  
  
SkullDaemon gasped. Three Advance Warriors, three Beast Warriors and eight Mega Digimon against him. "No! What is this?! How can you gain the power?! I know about Imperialdramon but, these?!"  
  
"The spirit of Lord Granasmon gave us this power!" Dianamon said, glaring at the Skeleton Digimon. "A more powerful Mega or not, you shall fall to our light!"  
  
Kyodaidramon streched his wings. "It seems BelleHuskymon is free from your curse, SkullDaemon! And we will now avange her illness by defeating you!!!"  
  
"SkullDaemon!!!" Aldamon yelled out. "It is over!!!"  
  
On the outside, SkullDaemon was scared. But, in the inside, he thought to himself... "No, foolish Warrior. Just like you said, the battle has just begun..."  
  
"ATTACK!!!" Beowolfmon yelled out, charging towards SkullDaemon.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Near the end of chapter seven, a huge red moon appeared when the Digidestined were crossing the Granascliff on the Skyway and crashed them on the other side. Veemon told the Digidestined at the start of chapter eight that this red moon was the base of Valmarmon long ago and was still in the sky to scare the people and Digimon with kind hearts. After seeing one more time in chapter fifteen, the Moon of Valmarmon was never seen again. Until now...  
  
With his teleportation power, Valmarmon and Yamidramon were transported into the core of the moon. Inside the core was some sort of shrine and in the middle was a red/orange ball.  
  
"My lord. Why are we here?" Yamidramon asked.  
  
Valmarmon walked up to the red/orange ball. "We are here for a few things. First, to revive the dark Digimon from the digital ashes upon the ground! Second, is for you to reach your next form!"  
  
"My... next form?" Yamidramon asked. "You mean, I can Digivolve to Mega?"  
  
"Yes. Under my control!" Valmarmon said, stepping aside to let Yamidramon see the white ball. "So, I think I will start my second plan right NOW!"  
  
Before Yamidramon could react, the red/orange ball opened up and began to suck Yamidramon into it. "My lord! Help me!!! What is going on here?!"  
  
Valmarmon just smiled and turned away, walking to some stairs. "That ball that is sucking you in is known as the Dark Digivolving Orb. When your inside it, you will become a POWERFUL Dark Digimon at the Mega stage! Though, not powerful enough to defeat me!"  
  
"Stop it!" Yamidramon called out. "Stop it!!!"  
  
"And now, to bring back my servants!" Valmarmon said as he walked up the stairs, ignoring Yamidramon's pleas.  
  
"VALMARMON!!!" Was Yamidramon's last words before he entered the red/orange ball...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Valmarmon was now upon the red moon that over look the beautful blue world. "The foolish creatures don't know that this world is called the Silesia World! Foolish. That is why they must be eleminated at all costs!!!"  
  
The Dark God held his arms into the air as the moon began to glow red. "Creatures of darkness, loyal servants of evil! I command you to rise from your graves, refrom from the digital ashes and bring havoc to this pitiful world!!!"  
  
All around Valmarmon, evil looking Digimon rose from the ground, making noises as they were reborn. Devidramon, MetalDevidramon, Devimon, Myotismon, MetalTyrannomon, Gigadramon... And extras like DarkTyrannomon, Golemon, Megadramon and Tuskmon!!! They were soon transported to the Silesia World.  
  
"And so... the Evil begins..." Valmarmon said, with a smirk, as he held his hand up again and every island on the planet began to glow and became one... "Along with some fun... HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
(Izzy: DarkTyrannomon, Golemon and Tuskmon are Virus Digimon at the Champion level! Megadramon is also a Virus type at the Ultimate level! And...  
  
Mimi: Continue the story!!!  
  
Izzy: Mimi... no fun...)  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Carbos Village, the first place the Digidestined stopped at when they arrived. It has a church runned by Angemon and it is guarded by Flamedramon. People enjoy living here, until now...  
  
Angemon stood with Flamedramon as the villagers crowded at the entrance. "This is terrible... I was sure the Chosen Children of Lady Ophanimon would have been able to stop this madness..."  
  
"I think they did..." Flamedramon said, nodding sadly. "I think they tried to stop this but, it was too much for them to handle. I hope that people will have hope to stand up to the evil before many lives are lost."  
  
Angemon nodded. "Your right. Come, we must go."  
  
"Right!" Flamedramon said, following Angemon through the village gate, leading the people. "I wonder what Zera is gonna make of this madness?"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
His Holiness Zera didn't notice the madness. He was sitting at his desk inside Holy Cathedral. Zera was reading an ancient book that contained a prophecy about the final battle. "Let's see..."  
  
A demon skull and a demon knight  
Shall rise and defeat the light  
A demon dragon that is born by evil  
Shall defeat the holy knight  
Only these words can give the people  
The hope they need  
  
Earth into Flame  
Water into Light  
Wood into Flame  
Metal into Light  
  
Wind into Flame  
Thunder into Light  
Ice into Flame  
Darkness into Light  
  
Only these words can give people hope  
By a special evolution  
  
"But, what does this mean...?" Zera asked to himself. "Where have I heard these elements before...?"  
  
The door opened and a paniced Vulene ran into the room. "Your Holiness!!! Your Holiness!!!"  
  
"Velene? What is the matter?" Zera asked.  
  
"It has started! Valmarmon is back and he has already started the destruction!!!" Velene said.  
  
Zera gasped and leapt out of his seat. "NO! How!?"  
  
"He has reborned the Digimon that served him and combined all the islands into ONE!!!" Velene shouted. "According to Angedramon, she can sense that the evil Digimon are going to attack the villages!!!"  
  
"No..." Zera said, sitting down at his desk again.   
  
"Your Holiness, what shall we do?" Velene asked, worried.  
  
He was silent for a moment before he lifted his head up. "There is a way... First of all, we will have to get EVERY villager on this island to a safe place! Get them to each and every Primary Village they have on their islands!"  
  
"That will be impossible!" Velene said. "According to Angedramon, thanks to Valmarmon's twist and sick sense of humour, each and every Primary Village has become ONE BIG Village of Begginings!"  
  
"So, where is it?!" Zera asked.  
  
"It has combinded with the one in Howling Mountain! Angedramon think its big enough to fit ALL the villagers in!" Velene explained. "After that, whats next?!"  
  
"Contact the Great Machine Digimon at Blastoise City Port! We will need MetalGarurumon!" Zera said.  
  
"And then...?" Velene asked, hopefully.  
  
"We will contact our other agent..." Zera said. "And with their power together, they shall stop Valmarmon!"  
  
Velene nodded. "Right! We will now evacuate Suicune Village now! I will send out some Knightmon and Gallantmon to help out the villagers! Hopefully, we are not too late!" With that, she ran out.  
  
Zera was silent and looked out of the window to see the Moon of Valmarmon, shining eviliy in the sky. "Hopefully..."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Flara, resident of the Articuno Village and mother of Eva, was happy today. After months of praying and planting flowers, Eva has finally awaken from her coma. And a big plus is that Eva is no longer blind! And even though she prayed, everyone in the village prayed with her. They begged Flara for forgivness and they got it. Now, they helped Flara to plant flowers to bring Eva's heart back and they won... Eva has returned and Eva can see now... Flara was happy...  
  
Until a group of MetalTyrannomon attacked Articuno Village!  
  
Flara held Eva closly as she and the other women and children were surrounded by the village men, trying to protect the ones they love as six or seven MetalTyrannomon advance towards them. The Jolteon chief knows that they will get crush but, they must try and stand up.  
  
One of the MetalTyrannomon was powering up his Nuclear Laser attack that will kill every single person in this village.  
  
Flara looked at Eva with tears in her eyes. "I love you, my dear."  
  
"Love you too, mommy..." Eva whispered, hugging Flara back.  
  
"Nuclear La.... La... La... La...." It looked like the MetalTyrannomon was studdering at the Laser part, making the villagers and the other MetalTyrannomon confused. He then, lifted his head to the sky, screaming as he began to break apart into pieces of Digi-code, causing his Digi-egg to fly away.  
  
Canine, holding her son Growly, saw a figure behind the fallen MetalTyrannomon. It was a huge human Digimon with his orange skinned body, protected by a metallic armour, with a helmet that looks like a dragon's head over his long red hair. Siding from his iron chest armour where huge shield gauntlet claws, reflecting the sun. On his back was a split shield that had a sun like logo that is the legendary Crest of Courage.  
  
"I... I don't believe it..." Canine said, in a whisper.  
  
"What is it, mommy?" Growly asked. "Who is that who save us?"  
  
"That is..." Canine said, with a smile. ".... WARGREYMON!!!"  
  
"That is right!" WarGreymon said, glaring at the rest of the cowering MetalTyrannomon. "I will not let you hurt these people! NEVER WILL, YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!!!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:WarGreymon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Dinosaur Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Terra Force, Great Tornado, Mega Claw  
  
(Tai) That is him, baby! WarGreymon is the Mega form of Agumon!!! With his Dramon Destroyer claws, WarGreymon can collect ambient energy from the world around him, and shape it into a massive ball of flame and throw it at his enemies!!! That attack is known as Terra Force!!!  
  
*************************  
  
"Destroy him!!!" The MetalTyrannomon said, charing towards WarGreymon, who just leapt away for safety.  
  
WarGreymon landed in front of the villagers and held his claws out, making a huge fireball in his arms. "Everyone, GET DOWN! This is going to be messy!"  
  
"Right! Thank you, WarGreymon-sama!" Flara said as she covered Eva, leaving room to breath with the rest of the villagers when WarGreymon threw his attack.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"No..." Was the MetalTyrannomon's last words before they were defeated...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Valmarmon frowned when his orb showed WarGreymon's arrival. "Curses! And if Daemon told me right, there is a MetalGarurumon nearby as well! I must act quick!"  
  
He turned around and held his hand out again. "My dear servant. It is time for you to come back to me! REBORN NOW!!!"  
  
A blast of negative energy from the palm of his hand crashed into the ground and digital dust formed into the air until it shaped a dark and menacing figure.  
  
"Finally! He has returned!" Valmarmon said, with a cruel smile.  
  
The new figure was a silver knight that looked like Gallantmon except, his entire body is blue. "Lord Valmarmon, I am happy to return to you."  
  
"Likewise." Valmarmon said, with a nod. "Welcome back, ChaosGallantmon!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:ChaosGallantmon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Dark Knight Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Judecca Prison, Demon's Disaster  
  
(Guilmon) ChaosGallantmon is scary. His attacks are like Gallantmon's but, more evil and powerful...  
  
*************************  
  
ChaosGallantmon looked at his body and nodded. "I feel a 100% negative. It feels good!"  
  
"Excellent!" Valmarmon said. "I am sending you to the world to see if your powers are okay. If you see a group of useless Digimon with kind hearts, DESTROY THEM!!!"  
  
"I will, my lord!" ChaosGallantmon said as he started to teleport. "I shall not fail you!"  
  
Valmarmon laughed as ChaosGallantmon left. "Heed my warnings, Zera! No matter what, you shall bow down to me!!!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Aldamon flew high as SkullDaemon kneeled at his knees. He looked up at the sky and gritted his teeth. "We have to stop Valmarmon or this world is doomed!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) What did Valmarmon do to Yamidramon?! Who shall be the victims to ChaosGallantmon? What is Zera's plans with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon? Will SkullDaemon fall? Find out in the next chapter of Digimon Frontier!  
  
That is the next chapter done and I promise ya, the next chapter shall be ready for you with new Digimon. Good and evil! Get ready for more action!  
  
Mimi: I guess AnT's visit was wonderful. He has dedicated his next chapter of Mon Wars to YOU!  
  
Yeah. I'm flattered.  
  
Tai: I will make you flat for inviting AnT to come here and mock me!  
  
Sora: He didn't mock you, you challanged him in the first place.  
  
Tai: No matter! I'm gonna teach somebody a lesson!  
  
Right! That is it! Looks like I'm going to have ta use force! Tai!  
  
Tai: Yeah!  
  
If you do not calm down! I'm going to have to change the idea of the Mega Crossover a little.  
  
Tai: Yeah?  
  
Yeah! If you don't calm down, I'm gonna pair Sora with Matt!  
  
Tai: What?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Matt: Then, calm down, Tai.  
  
Tai: Fine! *Pouts*  
  
Yolei: What do you seee in Tai?  
  
Sora: Dunno... Give me a few seconds, will ya?  
  
Anyway, AnT. Like I said before, I sended ya an e-mail about MetalDevidramon's info. I will look forward with your reply and a Vulpix running over Terriermon.  
  
Terriermon: *Dazed* Mom....en...tai...  
  
So, until next time... See ya! 


	47. Valmarmon's Destructive Army! The Rise o...

(Guardromon) The moment Valmarmon was reborn, he quickly took care of Agunimon, KendoGarurumon and Lowemon before he Digivolved Daemon into a deadly, more powerful Mega Digimon called SkullDaemon. SkullDaemon revived Yamidramon, the Digimon Herodramon defeated, and Yamidramon left with his new master. Aldamon, Beowolfmon and Reichmon regrouped with the others outside to face their first, and maybe their final battle, against SkullDaemon. Meanwhile, Valmarmon sealed Yamidramon in his Dark Digivolving Orb so he can get him into a deadly Mega level before he rebirthed his Dark Digimon Army, including his special knight called ChaosGallantmon. But, Zera knows that if the one of the three Great Machine Digimon called MetalGarurumon is with the Holy Cathedral's special agent known as WarGreymon, they will regain hope...  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 47:Valmarmon's Destructive Army! The Rise of the Great Warrior, Omnimon!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Phew! This story is going outta control!!!  
  
Agumon: Why is that?  
  
So simple, Zero...  
  
Agumon: *Anime vien on his forehead* Stop it!!!  
  
Takato: Oh wow!  
  
Kazu: Oh cool!  
  
Kenta: Oh yeah!  
  
Henry: What...?  
  
Takato, Kazu and Kenta: OMNIMON IS COMING!!!  
  
Henry: *Sweatdrop* Yeesh... I know. No need to go overboard.  
  
Terriermon: How can they? We are not on a boat, are we? *Laughs*  
  
Yolei: Somebody give him an 'exit stage right', please?!  
  
Izzy: So, we have Omnimon in this chapter, huh?  
  
Davis: I wonder. When will EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon appear?  
  
You will soon see.  
  
Sora: They better appear soon. We are almost near to the end. All we need is SkullDaemon, ChaosGallantmon, Yamidramon's Mega form- whatever it is gonna be- to kick the bucket before the final battle against the main villain, Valmarmon.  
  
Ryumon: Wait a second! You mean, all they have to do is THIS and then, its over?  
  
Sora: Do what...?  
  
Ryumon: THIS! *Kicks the bucket*  
  
Sora: Grr!!! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEAN!!!  
  
Matt: She is scary when she is angry...  
  
Tai: Yeah, that is why I like her...  
  
Matt: You need help.  
  
Tai: Yeah, I do.  
  
Ryo: Better not let Sora hear that.  
  
Anyway, I think its...  
  
Davis: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs out of the room*  
  
.... time to start the story... *Blinks*  
  
Davis: *Comes back in through the other door* Hey! What are you guys doing here?  
  
Mimi: We were here before, Davis. You just went around in circles.  
  
Davis: AH NUTS!!!  
  
Anyway, chapter 47 shall begin NOW!  
  
Tentomon: Hit it!!!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: OW!!! I NEED A NEW ESCAPE PLAN!!!  
  
Ken: At least its different from 'I hate that saying'...  
  
--------------------------  
  
A rocky wasteland located somewhere in Silesia World. That is where ChaosGallantmon, the loyal knight to Valmarmon, arrived via teleportation. The blue knight looked around at his location with his dark, cold eyes. He was trying to find some helpless Digimon to see if he still got his powers of destruction.  
  
"Hmm... Seems to me that my lord's army has scared the pitiful Digimon away." ChaosGallantmon said, with a smirk. He then, look up into the sky and noticed something. "What is that...?"  
  
What ChaosGallantmon saw was a bunch of Digimon flying past him. A humanoid woman dressed in a yellow fox armour, a warrior with a red scarf blowing in the air, a huge red beetle with a blue jewel incrested in the back, a brown four-legged bird with a helmet that has the Crest of Love upon it, a cybernetic dragon, a few red beetles with pincers, a few unicorn-like horses and a sea dragon whos body is covered by metal.  
  
(A/N: The next Digimon Info is gonna be like in the actual Frontier episode 45 when Zanbamon, GranKuwagamon, Pteramon, Gryphonmon and Airdramon's Digimon Info were shown before they got their butts kicked by Dynasmon and Crusadermon. Though, I saw the Japanese version. Dub name was... All Aboarb the Tag Team Express!)  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Sakuyamon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Data.  
Shaman Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Spirit Strike, Amethyst Wind, Amethyst Mandala, Crystal Sphere  
  
***  
  
NAME:Justimon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Android Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Justice Kick, Justice Burst, Thunderclap, Voltage Blade  
  
***  
  
NAME:MegaKabuterimon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Insectoid Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Horn Buster, Electro Shocker  
  
***  
  
NAME:Halsemon.  
LEVEL:Armour.  
TYPE:Data.  
Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Tempest Wing, Eagle Eye  
  
***  
  
NAME:Cyberdramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Android Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Desolation Claw, Cyber Nail  
  
***  
  
NAME:Kuwagamon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Insectoid Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Scissor Claw, Power Guillotine  
  
***  
  
NAME:Unimon.  
LEVEL:Champion,  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Mythical Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Aerial Attack, Sacred Blast  
  
***  
  
NAME:MetalSeadramon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Data.  
Android Digimon.  
ATTACKS:River of Power, Giga Ice Blast  
  
*******************  
  
"Hmm... Looks like I can test my powers after all." ChaosGallantmon chuckled, taking a giant leap.  
  
High above, Justimon rode on a Unimon's back since he can't fly. He turned his attention to Sakuyamon. "So, where are we meeting His Holiness Zera again...?"  
  
"According to Zera, Valmarmon's chaotic power has combined each and every area of Silesia World into one, and he even combined every Primary Village into one. Luckly, he was able to find out where the Primary Village is." Sakuyamon explained. "We are meeting Zera at the entrance of the Howling Mountain Primary Village."  
  
Justimon nodded. "Got it. I just hope nothing can stand in our way."  
  
"Let me make it an exception." Said a voice. The Digimon turned around to see ChaosGallantmon hovering in the air, with his arms crossed on his chest as he stared at the Digimon. "Pitiful creatures working for Granasmon? Pitiful."  
  
"Who are you!?" A Kuwagamon asked.  
  
Sakuyamon was amazed. "ChaosGallantmon?! I thought he was just a legend!"  
  
"As you can see, I'm no meer legend." ChaosGallantmon said, hovering closer to Sakuyamon's group. "I am Valmarmon's most loyal knight that shall destroy those who thinks they can stop him!"  
  
Cyberdramon growled as he flew towards ChaosGallantmon. "We CAN stop you! You shall be destroyed at all costs!!!" He threw off a blast of green energy from his cybernetic claws. "Desolation Claw!!!"  
  
ChaosGallantmon's right arm changed shape into a blue lance before he fired off a purple electric energy from the tip of the lance as he pointed it to Cyberdramon. "Judecca Prison!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Cyberdramon gasped as ChaosGallantmon's attack went through his before it gave out a fatel blow to the cybernetic dragon, causing him to cry out in pain and vanish into a Digi-egg. "I'm sorry..." Was his last words before his body was fully gone and his Digi-egg flew away.  
  
Sakuyamon was in shock. "He... He took out Cyberdramon in one hit..."  
  
"He is too powerful..." Justimon said, turning back to Sakuyamon. "We must get out of here before it gets worst!!!"  
  
"We can't run!" MegaKabuterimon said. "But, we can beat him if we work together!"  
  
Halsemon nodded. "That's right! If we attack now, we can cripple Valmarmon's most powerful force ever!"  
  
"Okay! Let's do it!" MetalSeadramon said, moving forward with MegaKabuterimon, Halsemon, the Kuwagamon and the Unimon. All the Unimon went except for the one Justimon is riding on.  
  
"Wait! Come back!" Justimon called out.  
  
MegaKabuterimon, MetalSeadramon and Halsemon surrounded ChaosGallantmon while the Kuwagamon and Unimon hovered above. ChaosGallantmon didn't flinch as his left arm transformed into a giant shield.  
  
"This is for Cyberdramon!!!" MegaKabuterimon said, firing off a blast of intense energy from his horn. "Horn Buster!!!"  
  
"River of Power!!!" MetalSeadramon yelled out, firing off a powerful blast of water from his nose cannon.  
  
"Eagle Eye!!!" Halsemon called out, firing off two blasts of red energy from his eyes.  
  
ChaosGallantmon simply smirked as he started to spin around in the spot. "Pathetic. Real pathetic." He kept spinning and spinning till he was a blur and then, the attacks from the three Digimon bounced off him and headed towards their next victim. Halsemon's attack was heading back to him, MegaKabuterimon's attack was heading to MetalSeadramon and MetalSeadramon's attack was heading to MegaKabuterimon.  
  
Sakuyamon gasped as three clouds of explosion appeared in the air, hearing the blood-curling scream of Halsemon and MegaKabuterimon before seeing their Digi-eggs flying away. "This is terrible... What has happened to MetalSeadramon...?"  
  
When the cloud was cleared, MetalSeadramon was damaged and was having a hard time trying to stay awake. He looked up at ChaosGallantmon and shuddered. "You... you heartless monster..."  
  
The Kuwagamon and Unimon surrounded MetalSeadramon and stared at ChaosGallantmon with hatered in their eyes. (Or growling since the Unimon's eyes are covered by a helmet and the Kuwagamon's eyes are never seen... Do beetle's grow? Never mind! You know what I'm trying to get at...)  
  
"Stay away, creep!" A Kuwagamon said, snapping his pincers in a threatining way.  
  
Unimon's eye visor glowed red in anger. "You caused enough damage!"  
  
"Really? Let me cause some more..." ChaosGallantmon simply said as he held his shield up and it fired off a powerful, intense blast of dark energy. "Demon's Disaster!!!"  
  
MetalSeadramon gasped. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakuyamon gasped as well. "Is...Is this the end of the world...?"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Positron Laser!!!" Cried Imperialdramon FM.  
  
"Atomic Inferno!!!" Aldamon yelled out.  
  
"Bolo Thunder!!!" MetalKabuterimon announced.  
  
"Dragon Cannon!!!" Kyodaidramon shouted.  
  
SkullDaemon was trying to hold his own as the Digidestined and their Digimon allies were overcoming him. "If only I have more power... Why can't I beat them?! WHY?!"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Valmarmon stared down at the battle where he witnessed SkullDaemon getting beat from his seat upon his base of the red moon. He grimed at the battle and sighed. "SkullDaemon, you fool! When the time comes, your usefullness will come to an end!"  
  
He got up from his seat and walked over to the red/orange ball known as the Dark Digivolving Orb where Yamidramon was trapped inside. "Hmm... That was quick... He is almost ready. I better teleport him outside quick." He then, gave out an cruel smile. "And I think ChaosGallantmon will help SkullDaemon out with the pests after giving his power a small boost."  
  
Valmarmon chuckled once again. "All right. It is time."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
WarGreymon lead the villagers of the Articuno Village towards the meeting location of Zera. The entrance of Howling Mountain Primary Village. As soon as the Jolteon chief, Flara, Eva, Canine, Growly and the other villagers were inside, His Holiness Zera stood with WarGreymon, Velene, a couple of Knightmon and a Gallantmon.  
  
"This is terrible..." Zera whispered with fear in his voice as he overlook the battlefield. The Digimon fighting for good were Angemons, Growlmons, Angewomons and Greymons while the evil Digimon were DarkTyrannomon, MetalTyrannomon, Golemon and Devidramon. "How can this madness stop?! How!?"  
  
Velene shook her head sadly. "I don't know, my lord. I can just hope Granasmon will raise from his sleep and defeat Valmarmon once and for all before it gets any worst..."  
  
"It just got worst." Said a voice. Zera smiled when he saw Panzerdramon and Sundramon walking up to them with Armadilliomon, Monochromon, two Shakkoumon and the Rock/Ground type Pokemon they had. Panzerdramon nodded. "Your Holiness... I've some good news and some bad news."  
  
"What is the bad news?" Zera asked.  
  
Sundramon bowed his head. "Granasmon is dead..... He got killed when he defeated Valmarmon..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Velene gasped in shock.  
  
"That means Granasmon won't be back to defeat Valmarmon!" WarGreymon said. "If he isn't the one to defeat Valmarmon, then who is?! Is it me...?"  
  
"Well... Sort of..." Panzerdramon said.  
  
Monochromon stepped up. "We found some sort of mural that shows two Digimon facing Valmarmon in the final battle but, we don't know their names..."  
  
"Thats the good news, hmm?" Zera muttered to himself. "I wonder... Could it be the Legendary Warriors...?"  
  
"Your Holiness!" Cried a voice. Zera looked up to see MetalGarurumon landing in front of him. "Not too late, am I?"  
  
"Not at all, MetalGarurumon!" Zera said, smiling. "Where are the others?"  
  
MetalGarurumon turned around to the battle field. "Machinedramon, MegaGargomon and the other Machine Digimon are doing their best to get here through the deadly battle situated here. I think it is time to stop this madness once and for all!"  
  
"I agree!" WarGreymon said, stepping beside MetalGarurumon. "The time for action is here NOW!!!"  
  
"OK. You two be careful! We don't know if Valmarmon will appear in full strength. Just don't get too tired." Velene said, with a warning look.  
  
WarGreymon nodded. "Of course. Wish us luck."  
  
Velene smiled. "Good luck."  
  
WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon leapt into the air as a huge ball of Digi-code covered them BOTH!!! Espa, Velene's husband, holding their child, came out of the cave and saw the ball of Digi-code.  
  
Espa turned to Velene. "What is THAT?!"  
  
"A special evolution." Velene said, smiling.  
  
(A/N: Here it comes!  
  
Davis: All right! Somebody play Brave Heart!  
  
TK: Original or the remix version?  
  
Davis: Hmm... remix.  
  
Yolei: Why not Beat Hit!? The theme song of DNA Digivolve?  
  
Kari: That could work too.  
  
Just be quiet and watch the show.  
  
Davis, TK, Kari, Yolei: OK.  
  
Takato, Kazu, Kenta: Omnimon! YEAH!  
  
And somebody get a bucket for these three over here? They have became a waterfall of drool!)  
  
Inside the Digi-cod, the eyes of WarGreymon vanished as his body burst into data before loading itself into the head of the warrior. A second later, WarGreymon's head became a left arm has it was now attached to an arm with his Brave Shield, implanted with the Crest of Courage. "WarGreymon...."  
  
MetalGarurumon's eyes vanished as well as his body also burst into data, loading itself into the head of the metallic wolf. A second gone by as well and MetalGarurumon's head became a right arm. "MetalGarurumon...."  
  
"...DNA Digivolve to..." A bright light appeared between the arms of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Before long, the arms were now attached to a huge white warrior with his red and white cape flowing through the air as the ball of Digi-code surrounding him went away and flew through the air as if he was a superhero. "...OMNIMON!!!"  
  
"The Legendary Royal Knight warrior has arrived!" Panzerdramon said, smiling. "The almight Omnimon!!!"  
  
Espa was speechless as Velene took the cheering Vulpix child out of his arms. "O...O....Omnimon?!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Omnimon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Warrior Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Transcendent Sword, Supreme Cannon  
  
(Tai) Omnimon is the very first Digidestined Digimon to have the power from the DNA Digivolve of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon! He is know as the Warrior of Courage and Friendship!  
  
(Matt) Omnimon's special attacks are deadly! If Transcendent Sword and Supreme Cannon doesn't scare ya, you missed a whole lot from this awesome warrior!  
  
*************************  
  
Omnimon flew towards the battlefield and landed with a thud, causing the good and bad Digimon to stop fighting and turn their direction to the new warrior.  
  
"What in the...?" A Growlmon gasped.  
  
Angemon's face with lit with a smile. "It's Omnimon! We are saved!"  
  
"Foolish Digimon!" A Devidramon said, flying towards Omnimon with his claws out for slashing. "I shall destroy this thing in the name of Valmarmon!"  
  
"I agree!" A MetalTyrannomon said, taking a daring leap and charged towards Omnimon. "ATTACK!!!"  
  
Omnimon held his MetalGarurumon arm out and the mouth opened up to reveal a cannon. He pointed it towards Devidramon. "Begone, you fiend! Supreme Cannon!!!"  
  
Devidramon screamed as he felt the deadly blast of energy from Omnimon and his Digi-egg flew away. The MetalTyrannomon stopped and gasped when he witness this. "Impossible! How did he do that unless... HE IS A MEGA!!!"  
  
"That's right!" Omnimon said jumping towards MetalTyrannomon with a sword blade coming out of the mouth of WarGreymon. "And its your turn! Transcendent Sword!!!"  
  
"ARGH!!!" Was the final cry of MetalTyrannomon was he chopped up, blasted away and his Digi-egg flew away.  
  
The dark Digimon army were now fearing the massive warrior of Omnimon. Angemon lead all of the good Digimon to Omnimon's side where they stared down at the army.  
  
"Today, the Day of Evil has started." Omnimon said, sternly. "And I shall finish it today..."  
  
"This is perfect!" Sundramon said. "With Omnimon at our side, nothing can stop him!!!"  
  
Panzerdramon nodded slowly. "Yes... but, what does Valmarmon make of this...? Maybe he some sort of plan..."  
  
"Like what?" Velene asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Panzerdramon said, lifting his head to where the Moon of Valmarmon is. "But, I hate to find out what that villain has up in his sleeve..."  
  
"Zera..." Called a croaked voice. Zera turned around to see Sakuyamon limping towards them with the help of a damaged Justimon. "Your Holiness, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Sakuyamon!? Justimon!? What has happened to you two?!" Velene asked, running up to the two Mega Digimon. "Where are your Digimon group?! What is going on here?!"  
  
Justimon grunted. "We were attacked by Valmarmon's powerful knight, ChaosGallantmon!"  
  
"ChaosGallantmon?!" Sundramon cried out. Armadilliomon asked, confused.  
  
Armadilliomon darted his head about. ""Where is he!?"   
  
"I...I don't know..." Sakuyamon said, bowing her head. "I'm sorry, Zera..."  
  
Zera placed his hand on Sakuyamon's shoulder. "Don't worry. Justimon, get her inside the cave. You two need medical treatment right away. Go on."  
  
"Of course, my Holiness." Justimon said, helping Sakuyamon into the cave.  
  
BlackWarGreymon, Pajiramon's assisstant from Pajira Town, poked his head out. "Its a good thing I had every villager from Howling Mountain already take shelter here... I hope everything is going okay."  
  
"Oh it is..." Zera said, looking at Omnimon, whom was beating the tar out of the dark Digimon army. "Believe me, it is."  
  
----------------------------  
  
From the viewing globe, Valmarmon frowned when he witness the DNA Digivolution of Omnimon and frowned even more with Machinedramon and MegaGargomon arrived with their Android Digimon team.   
  
"Curses! It seems my army are getting outnumbered!" Valmarmon said, getting up from his seat and walked over to the orb. "I can't send ChaosGallantmon against Omnimon, he would get destroyed! I will send him against the Legendary Warriors like I stated earlier. My only chance for a powerful victory is for Yamidramon Digivolving into Mega right now!"  
  
His lips curled into a grin. "And it is almost time..."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
ChaosGallantmon flew through the air, heading into the battlefield where Omnimon is. After defeating a lot of Digimon and letting Justimon and Sakuyamon go because he said they were weak, he was tempted to face up to this legendary warrior and show him who is boss.   
  
"ChaosGallantmon!"  
  
The blue warrior screeched to a halt. His eyes showed us that he reconised the voice. "Lord Valmarmon! What is it?!"  
  
An image of Valmarmon hovered in front of ChaosGallantmon. "Listen to me, my loyal knight! I want you to aid SkullDaemon and defeat the Legendary Warriors. With them out of the way, nothing can stop me! NOTHING!"  
  
"I will do that for you, my lord." ChaosGallantmon said, taking a step forward.  
  
Valmarmon held the palm of his hand up towards his loyal servant. "Before you do go, there is something I must do."  
  
"What is it?" ChaosGallantmon asked.  
  
"THIS!!!" A blast of dark energy came out of Valmarmon's hand and covered ChaosGallantmon. "It is time for you to recive some new power throughout your body!!!"  
  
ChaosGallantmon didn't reply, he only screamed as he felt this new power going through his body.  
  
When it was done, Valmarmon vanished with his voice echoing... "And now, to active the ultimate demon dragon!!!" when a mysterious new form of ChaosGallantmon, flew away...  
  
----------------------------  
  
Omnimon took down another MetalTyrannomon with his Supreme Cannon as the other dark Digimon backed away. Omnimon looked towards the evil Digimon and glared at them. "Give it up! Your days are numbered! If you surrender now, I will spare your lives? What is it going to be?"  
  
Machinedramon looked up and gasped. "What is THAT?!"  
  
"Huh?!" MegaGargomon asked, also looking up. "I dunno..."  
  
Zera and the others also noticed, along with Omnimon and the Good Digimon army. It was the red/orangy ball that held Yamidramon inside, hovering in the sky. It slowly changed to a dark purple when Valmarmon appeared.  
  
"Humans! Pokemon! Digimon! It is over for you!" Valmarmon called out.  
  
A DarkTyrannomon smiled in happiness. "Lord Valmarmon!"  
  
"Thats him?! Thats the guy who is causing trouble around here?!" Espa asked out loud.  
  
Velene held her son closely and nodded slowly. "Yeah... thats him..."  
  
"Valmarmon! What is this?! What are you doing?!" Omnimon asked.  
  
"I am about to unleash my greatest creation upon you, Legendary Knight! Just like I unleashed my loyal warrior, ChaosGallantmon, upon the Legendary Warriors battling against SkullDaemon!!!" Valmarmon called out.  
  
"SkullDaemon... Digivolved form of Daemon..." Zera mumbled. "Wait a second... The prophecy!!!"  
  
"Prophecy?" BlackWarGreymon asked.  
  
"First part goes something like this..." Zera said. "A demon skull and a demon knight shall rise and defeat the light..."  
  
Panzerdramon gritted his teeth. "The demon skull must be SkullDaemon and the demon knight is ChaosGallantmon! And the light must be the Legendary Spirits of Light, created by AncientGarurumon!"  
  
"And I have a funny feeling that Valmarmon isn't done yet..." Sundramon gulped.  
  
Valmarmon turned to the orb. "My beauitful beast. It is thy time you awaken to the beautiful destruction. Awake, my pet. Awake! NOW!!!"  
  
The orb exploded with a horrible dragon roar. A massive four-winged dragon appeared with a long black tail and the side of his body was packing serious weaponery. He was drooling acid as his yellow, cold eyes glowed evily. He roared again and stared straight at Omnimon.  
  
"What... is that?!" Omnimon asked.  
  
"Digimon info unknown!" Machinedramon replied. "Its a new kind of Digimon that I have never seen before!"  
  
Valmarmon laughed once again. "Foolish creatures! This is the most deadliest of all Dark Dragon Digimon! Let me introduce to you my beautiful pet, DOOMSDRAMON!!!"  
  
"D-Doomsdramon?!" BlackWarGreymon gasped.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Doomsdramon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Demon Dragon Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Atomic Death Blast, Apocalypse Missle  
  
(Ken) A massive beast that evolved from Yamidramon. His body is made from pure strong alloy of Chrome Digizoid and his Atomic Death Blast is a 100% of pure powerful negative energy!  
  
*************************  
  
"Now, my pet. Destroy Omnimon!!!" Valmarmon bellowed out, laughing.  
  
Doomsdramon growled. "As you wish, my master." With that, he flew straight towards Omnimon. "DIE!!!"  
  
"Omnimon! Watch out!" Zera called out as Omnimon quickly moved out harm's way. "You have to stop Doomsdramon or the whole world will be in trouble!"  
  
Omnimon nodded. "No problem, Zera. You just watch!"  
  
Valmarmon sighed. "Doomsdramon, please take care of him quickly... I think I will die of boredom here if this battle takes too long. I have reach and every different worlds to conqour, you know..."  
  
"Yes, my master." Doomsdramon said. Small holes appeared on the side of the massive beast and deadly-looking missles were shot out towards Omnimon. "Apocalypse Missle!!!"  
  
Every missle took their hit as they landed upon Omnimon. Velene feared the worst but, to her surprise... Omnimon leapt out of the cloud of explosion and shoved his WarGreymon sword on the nose of Doomsdramon.   
  
"Here! Chew on this!!!" Omnimon yelled out, aiming the MetalGarurumon cannon towards Doomsdramon's mouth and rapid fire his blasts into it. "Supreme Cannon!!!"  
  
Everyone, except Valmarmon, held their breath as Omnimon fired his attacks into Doomsdramon but... much to their horror, Doomsdramon was still alive.  
  
"No... He survived..." An Angemon said, sadly.  
  
Machinedramon shuddered. "Is...Is he too powerful...?"  
  
"Thats right..." Valmarmon said, smiling. "And here is a little secret... I am more powerful than Doomsdramon here! Now, you do the math now! HA!"  
  
"If Valmarmon is stronger than Doomsdramon and Doomsdramon is stronger than Omnimon, then what chances have Omnimon got against Valmarmon?!" Panzerdramon asked.  
  
Sundramon bowed his head. "Zero percent...."  
  
"Doomsdramon! FINISH HIM OFF!!!" Valmarmon cried out in happiness. "Show your ultimate attack!!!"  
  
"As you wish." Doomsdramon said as a powerful deadly negative energy ball appeared in his mouth. "Atomic Death Blast!!!"  
  
"WHAT?! NO!!!!!!!!!!" Omnimon cried out, feeling every ounce of deathly energy pushing him away and causing him to crash a few meters away, hard onto the ground.  
  
"OMNIMON!!!" Velene cried out, tears starting to run down her face.  
  
With a cry of anger, Omnimon leapt out of a forest where he was pushed in and slowly got up. "Zera... Zera..."  
  
"Omnimon...?" Zera asked, worried.  
  
"Zera.... Zera, I'm sorry..." Omnimon said, then he lifted his head into the air and cried out. "I'M SORRY!!!" Then, his blue eyes vanished and the arms of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were de-attached from the warrior and crashed into the ground. The massive white warrior stood like a statue and never moved a muscle.  
  
MegaGargomon was shocked. "No... No.... Omnimon, no..."  
  
"This is terrible!" BlackWarGreymon said, in shock. "What are we going to do now?!"  
  
"I...I don't know..." Velene said, staring at Omnimon's bod, tears flowing down her furry cheeks. "We ran out of ideas... Omnimon was our only hope left..."  
  
"And now, that problem is dealt with, I will leave you with the battle, my dear army." Valmarmon said, smiling. "True, a couple of Mega Digimon are here but, with the power of my Moon, you shall overcome THIER powers!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Machinedramon gasped.  
  
"There is no way a Champion can overcome a Mega power!!!" MegaGargomon yelled out.  
  
"That is right!" Called a voice. It came from HerculesKabuterimon and Phoenixmon from Flying Island. They were leading some Birdramon and Kabuterimon into battle. Phoenixmon cawed towards Valmarmon. "How can that be possible?!"  
  
Valmarmon smirked. "Haven't you heard of Lucemon?"  
  
"Lucemon?! Of course! He was a Rookie but, he was TRUELY POWERFUL!" HerculesKabuterimon noted. "He was the one who defeated the 13 original Legendary Knights with ease! And most of them were at the Mega level!"  
  
"You mean he is turning his army into doing a Lucemon?!" MegaGargomon cried out. "We are doomed."  
  
"Indeed. Come, Doomsdramon." Valmarmon said. "We will give Zera's pathetic army a few moments for the holy knight's defeat. Give them five minutes while I enjoy them grieving, after that... ATTACK!!! Got it?"  
  
"Yes, my lord." The DarkTyrannomon said, nodding.  
  
"Good. Let's go!" Valmarmon said, vanishing.  
  
Doomsdramon roared as he vanished along with his master.  
  
"If Valmarmon can make Champion Digimon strong enough to defeat Mega, we are in serious trouble!" BlackWarGreymon said. "Even though, their powers are increased, what about their defence? If Machinedramon and the others attack now... They could hurt them with one blast!"  
  
Espa nodded. "It could work. What do you say, dear?"  
  
"We have to wait for Zera to decide." Velene said, answering her husband before turning to Zera. "Well? What do you say...?"  
  
"Holy knight..." Zera muttered.  
  
Velene was confused. "Huh...?"  
  
"The second part of the prophecy!" Zera said. "A demon dragon that is born by evil shall defeat the holy knight! Doomsdramon is the demon dragon born by evil and has defeated the holy knight known as Omnimon!"  
  
"Intresting but, how will this prophecy end, Zera?" Panzerdramon asked.  
  
"Only these words can give the people the hope they need..." Zera replied, continuing the prophecy, making everyone confused.  
  
Sundramon scratched his head. "And they are...?"  
  
"Earth into Flame! Water into Light! Wood into Flame! Metal into Light!" Zera continued. "Wind into Flame! Thunder into Light! Ice into Flame! Darkness into Light! Only these words can give people hope by a special evolution. And thats it. That is how the prophecy ended."  
  
"I wonder what all this means..." BlackWarGreymon mumbled.  
  
Velene looked at Gallantmon who was bowing his head for Omnimon when she remembered Valmarmon said what he did with ChaosGallantmon. "The Legendary Warriors! They're in trouble!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
"ARGH!!!" SkullDaemon cried out, crashing into the dusty ground. "Enough! I will beat you!!!"  
  
Reichmon smirked. "Enough, SkullDaemon. You can hardly beat us."  
  
"Even though you have Digivolved, you still can't beat all of us." KaizerRyujinmon said.  
  
Anubismon turned to Aldamon. "Finish him, Aldamon! Do it for all the people he has hurt!"  
  
"You got it!" Aldamon said, creating a huge fireball between the palm of his hands. "Prepare to die, you monster!!!"  
  
"Boy, isn't he dramatic?" Kuzaimon asked, in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Chatsuramon rolled his eyes. "Enough, will you?"  
  
Kitsunamon placed her hand against BelleHuskymon's forehead. "Well, how are you?"  
  
"Weak... and tired..." BelleHuskymon replied, a croak in her voice.  
  
Husk knelled beside her fallen sister. "Its okay. You will be all right once we get you to a doctor. Huska and Huskta were so worried about ya. I'm glad your okay."  
  
"Thank you, sis..." BelleHuskymon said, with a smile.  
  
"Here it comes, SkullDaemon!!!" Aldamon yelled out, throwing the giant burning fireball towards the huge demon skull. "Solar Wind Destroyer!!!"  
  
"Its can't be over..." SkullDaemon coughed. "It just can't..."  
  
"Believe me, SkullDaemon. It will never will happen." Said a menacing voice and before anyone knew, a dark sword came out of nowhere and pushed Aldamon's attack towards the castle.  
  
"How... Who has that power to push Aldamon's attack away?!" Responded YoukaiInumon.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Inside the castle, the remaining forces of Daemon were watching the battle with horror when they saw SkullDaemon falling down. They were even MORE horrified to find out that Aldamon's attack was knocked out of course and heading straight towards them!  
  
"ARGH!!!" ShadowGrumblemon cried out in panic. "What are we going to do?! What are we going to do!? Think of something!!!"  
  
SkullSatamon gave out a salute with an anime waterfall of tears rolling down his cheeks. "Farewell, my beloved cheeseburgers!"  
  
MarineDevimon had an anime vien on his forehead and glared at SkullSatamon. "Of all the dramatic things you have to choose from, you have to say about your stinkin' cheeseburgers!!!"  
  
"There is only one way we can escape this!" MechBlastoisemon said.  
  
ShadowRanamon looked at MechBlastoisemon with a confused look. "There is?"  
  
"Yes!" MechBlastoisemon said, taking a huge leap and... making a hole through the floor and going through it as well. "Follow me!!!"  
  
"Gee... That is one way to deal with shortcuts..." MarineDevimon said, with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Never mind that!" LadyDevimon said, jumping into the hole, following MechBlastoisemon. "Let's get out of here, NOW!!!"  
  
No one else said a word because MarineDevimon, SkullSatamon, ShadowRanamon and ShadowGrumblemon quickly jumped into the hole just as Aldamon's Solar Wind Destroyer struck the castle...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
SkullDaemon was in shock. His castle, the base of his operations where he battled the Digidestined since the day they have arrived at Howling Mountain, was COMPLETELY destroyed by one blast of fireball from Aldamon himself.  
  
"If... If that attack was knocked out of the way in time..." SkullDaemon said, shaking.  
  
"Looks like bonsey there is shaking up." Datamon said.  
  
Gigachumon nodded. "Yeah... but, who knocked Aldamon's attack out of the way in the first place?"  
  
"Hey, you coward!!!" Zephyrmon called out. "Show yourself! Who are you?!"  
  
Korikkakumon nodded. "Yeah! Fight like a mon!!"  
  
"If that is what you wish..." Said the same menacing voice and ChaosGallantmon landed beside SkullDaemon with a new appearance.   
  
"What in the...? ChaosGallantmon?!" MazonFoxmon gasped.  
  
Dianamon lowered her eyes. "But, he is different..."  
  
Indeed, ChaosGallantmon lost his lance and shield and gained a few new items. He has now got more blue armour, ten devilic wings on his back and held a double-sword in one hand and a normal sword in the other. His yellow cold eyes lowered as he smirked. "That is right, I Mode Changed."  
  
"He did an Imperialdramon?!" Neemon asked.  
  
Bokomon nodded. "That is right! He is no longer ChaosGallantmon! He is now known as the deadly warrior ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode!!!"  
  
"Destruction Mode..." Imperialdramon FM mumbled under his breath.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Demon Knight Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Injustic Sword, Final Elemination  
  
(Takato) ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode will give Gallantmon Crimson Mode a run for his money. His Injustic Sword will be tough to beat as it can cut his opponent in half!  
  
*************************  
  
"Destruction Mode.... I hate the sound of that name..." Korimemon mumbled.  
  
"And its a good thing to!" Came a voice. Korimemon turned around to see a familiar Pokemon figure. It was Jynx. "Because we have to get you guys out of here!"  
  
"Jynx?! What are you doing here?!" Korimemon asked, in shock.  
  
"His Holiness Zera sended me here to teleport you all out of here!" Jynx explained. "Its important that you should see him at once!"  
  
Beowolfmon turned to Jynx. "And we will once we beat the stuffings out of SkullDaemon and his new buddy here! Give us a second!"  
  
ChaosGallantmon DM turned towards Beowolfmon. "You are not going anyway. By the order of lord Valmarmon, you are hereby to be killed by me! Injustic Sword!!!"  
  
Without any warning, ChaosGallantmon DM threw his sword in a blazing darkness and struck Beowolfmon hard!!! The Advance Warrior of Light screamed in pain as he de-evolved back into Koji and slumped to the ground.  
  
"KOJI!!!" MetalKabuterimon yelled out in alarm.  
  
Reichmon ran over to Koji's side and picked him up, gently. "Koji!!!"  
  
"You monster! You will pay for that!" Aldamon yelled out in anger.  
  
"Oh, Aldamon! Wait!" Imperialdramon FM called out. "We can't go on! ChaosGallantmon is too powerful! We need a new plan!"  
  
"Right! Everyone, let's go!" Jynx said, closing her eyes.  
  
Aldamon growled and turned back to ChaosGallantmon DM and SkullDaemon. "This isn't over, you creeps! We will fight again!"  
  
"No we won't because I will destroy you NOW!!!" ChaosGallantmon DM said, taking a giant leap towards Aldamon.  
  
"Wrong! We will be back!" Aldamon said before he and ALL of his friends vanished with Jynx.  
  
SkullDaemon gasped. "Where did they go!?"  
  
"Same place we are going..." ChaosGallantmon DM said, smirking. "Howling Mountain Primary Village where we shall destroy them! FOR VALMARMON!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) With Doomsdramon and ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode at his side, Valmarmon is unstoppable! Will Koji be all right and what will the Digidestined do to stop the new combo of ChaosGallantmon and SkullDaemon?! Tune in to the next Digimon Frontier!  
  
It is almost time...  
  
Biyomon: For what?  
  
Terriermon: His marriage?  
  
*Blinks* Looks like your running out of silly comments, Terriermon.  
  
Terriermon: I know... Sue me.  
  
*Holds out a bill* I will be expect £100 tomorrow.  
  
Terriermon: I'm from Japan, I don't carry English pounds with me!  
  
Henry: *Sigh* Good grief...  
  
Mimi: Anyway, Ninetalesuk. What did you think of AnT's chapter dedicated to you?  
  
I have ta say, I'm touched. And I am also happy he used my funny signature.  
  
Mimi: And that is...?  
  
Tentomon: Hit it!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: ARGH!!!  
  
Mimi: Ah, I see...  
  
Besides which, it is time for the Digidestined to relax in the next chapter.  
  
Takato, Kazu and Kenta: But, what about Omnimon?!  
  
Oh, he is all right. I'm just staging him up for a special part in the future chapter.  
  
Izzy: ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode, huh? Intresting... Did you made that up?  
  
Yes, I did.  
  
TK: I should think you should have put up 'The Rise and Fall of the Great Warrior, Omnimon" but, I think no one would expect THAT!  
  
Nope, they wouldn't.  
  
Tai: So, now what?  
  
Wait for the reviewers to review and then, wait for chapter 48 where I have got an unsuspecting surprise for everyone.  
  
Agumon: What is it?  
  
If I told ya, it wouldn't be a surprise, wouldn't it?  
  
Agumon: Good point.  
  
So, what will you guys be doing while I'm away?  
  
Kazu: Me and Kenta are gonna watch BelleHuskymon and ShadowHuskymon fight over Inumon in Youkai Youko's review! *Kazu and Kenta sat down with popcorn*  
  
Tai: Me and Matt are gonna watch Pyra chase Ryumon down in her own review. Excuse us. *Tai and Matt sat down with hotdogs*  
  
Davis: Me and Ken are gonna watch Terra beat the daylights outta Max in AnT's review. *Davis and Ken sat down with pizzas*  
  
*Sweatdrop* This will be fun. So, until next time, stay tune... 


	48. The Hope Must be Regained! The Final Spi...

(Guardromon) Valmarmon was causing more chaos in the Silesia World! And the first two parts of the prophecy Zera read came true! When ChaosGallantmon Mode Changed into Destruction Mode, he aided SkullDaemon into battle and defeated Beowolfmon before Reichmon picked up Koji's knocked-out body and escaped with the others. Meanwhile, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolved together into Omnimon and turned the tide of the battle against evil! The battle turned again when Valmarmon appeared with Yamidramon's newly Digivolved form, Doomsdramon, that defeated Omnimon without any problem. Now, what shall the Digidestined do now? Is this the end! 

DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 48:The Hope Must be Regained! The Final Spirit Evolution of Takuya and Koji!  
By Ninetalesuk

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, this chapter will be sort of a resting story as the Digidestined fought since chapter 39. And I will reveal some surprises in this chapter so, read on.

CRASH BANG CLANK

But, before we do... Tai, Davis, Takato, Ryo and Kazu are preparing for our next guest.

Points to Tai, Takato, Davis, Ryo and Kazu hiding behind a make-shift castle

And I wonder how they built a castle inside a small house...

Kenta: This is a fan-fic, anything is possible!

Ken: So, what is with the castle.

Tai: She is coming!

Monodramon: AnT is coming back?

Gatomon: ¬¬; Nitwit... AnT is a man!

Monodramon: Heh heh... oops...;

Davis: The google-boy lover!

Yolei: Oh, you mean... Pyrogirl123?

Kari: AKA, Pyra?

Takato: Yes! Please, protect us, Ninetalesuk!

Sweatdrop I would if I can have my GameCube back...

Takato: Oh sorry... Hands me back my GameCube

And my Dreamcast, and my Mega Drive, and my Game Boy Advance, and my Sega Saturn... GIVE ALL MY COMPUTER CONSOLES BACK!

Takato: Yes, sir!

Jeri: Kazu? Why are you hiding?

Kazu: Pyra hates my guts!

Jeri: Really? Why is that?

Kazu: How should I know! Ask the crazy girl yourself!

Speaking of her, here are her favourite Digimon characters from the anime. Takuya Kanara, Kouichi Kimura, Takato Matsuki, Ryo Akiyama, Henry Wong, Davis Motomiya, Ken Ichijoji and Tai Kamiya. So that means... Some crashes nearby Take a look for yourself...

Takato: Nice of you to join us, Henry...

Henry: Thanks... sort of...

Davis: Ken! I never knew you ran THAT fast...

Ken: Neither did I...

And characters she hate are... Hikari Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi.

Gatomon: If Pyra lays on finger on Kari, she is dead meat!

Biyomon: Same goes from me if Pyra hurts Sora, even though she is a Tai/Sora fan...

First of all, I will make sure Pyra will not hurt anyone she likes and hates... Second, no need to worry about Kari and Sora...

Davis: Hearts over his head Kari, good for you to join us.

Kari: Sweatdrop Erm...

Tai: Sora! Hugs her Your safe...

Doorbell

Sora: Not for long...

And now, our special guests... Pyrogirl123! AKA, Pyra! And her Yami, Flarona!

Pyra: Finally! Sorry we were late... we got lost...

Got lost? How...?

Flarona: Ryumon gave us the directions to this place... seems to me he got them mixed up.

Izzy: Nah, he didn't... Ryumon was making sure you arrive when he finishes the chicken wings...

Pyra: Why that no good...

Kenta: How did you find here anyway?

Flarona: Two words... Waves out of the door Bye, Sonic!

Joe: Pyra's Yami, Flarona? Gone a bit Yu-Gi-Oh-ish...?

Yeah well... Flarona's favourite characters from the Digimon anime are Koji Minamoto, Takeru Takaishi and Yamato Ishida.

Finchmon: Who is Takeru?

Gomamon: TK's full name... and Yamato is Matt's full name...

Jeri: Speaking of which... Looks at the castle

Kari: Hey, TK... Why are you here?

TK: Just feel like it...

Tai: Same goes for you, Matt?

Matt: Same goes from me, Tai...

Flarona: Curses! Missed them!

And Flarona's least favourite character is Kari, whom is hiding up there anyway...

Kari: Got that right...

Terriermon: Hahahaha! Scared of a 11-year old Chinese girl, are we...?

Henry: You would to if you are glomped by a 11-year old girl and a 5000 year old Yami...

Flarona: Which I am 11 and a half in physical...

Pyra: Got that right.

Yolei: Ya know... Too bad your up there, Davis... I want to give you a nice gift.

Davis: Yeah! The infamous quote, 'Hit it!' Right...? That is the second reason I'm up here...

Yolei: Dang it...

Pyra: You said it... I was enjoying this, even though I like Davis.

Davis: Gulp

Heh... Anyway, to Foxen Angel, Finchmon won't have the chance to go to Ultimate or Mega as it is almost the end of my season story.

Finchmon: Ah, nuts...

Anyway, are you ready?

Cody: Ahuh...

Pyra: Oh yeah!

Flarona: Yes I am!

All right then. Episode 48 shall begin... NOW!

Tentomon: Hit it!

Tai: Wacks Davis

Davis: OW! What did you do that for?

Tai: Sorry, Davis. Couldn't resist...

Davis: Grr... Tosses Tai out of the castle Sorry, Tai... Couldn't resist!

Tai: Mental note... Let Yolei do the job... Sees something Uh oh...

Pyra: Taichi! Glomps Tai

Tai: AH!

Ryo: Hes a goner...

Takato: Sayanora, Taichi-san, my friend...

Matt: Lets go onto the story now...

Sora: Please!

The image of Valmarmon hovered above his two minions where they were standing beside the ruined remains of Daemon's castle.

SkullDaemon, Digivolved from Daemon himself and was the one who helped Valmarmon get the other six pieces for the Demon God to return.

ChaosGallantmon, the loyal knight that serves Valmarmon no matter what. And thanks to Valmarmon's powers, ChaosGallantmon is in his Destruction Mode now...

Valmarmon looked down at the two powerful Mega Digimon. "So... they teleported the moment ChaosGallantmon arrived, hmm?"

"That is right, my lord." ChaosGallantmon DM said, bowing down at his master. "The only damage I have done so far before they escaped was de-evolving the child who holds the Spirits of Light."

"Any idea where they could have gone?" Valmarmon asked.

"We think that they are heading to the Primary Village of Howling Mountain." SkullDaemon said. "I think they are going to rest and recover from the battle and try again to fight us later."

"Yes, I think your right." Valmarmon said, smiling.

"So, what do you want us to do now, sir?" ChaosGallantmon DM asked.

"Pretty simple..." Valmarmon said, grinning. "I am going to give you the chance to redeem yourself, SkullDaemon. I wasn't happy that you are in your second Mega form and got your bones kicked around by the Digidestined and their Digimon allies. If you survived, I would have made you de-Digivolve back into your original Mega."

SkullDaemon would reply but, he hesitated. "I understand..." SkullDaemon knows that Valmarmon is more powerful than him and he would be wiped out in a nano-second...

"If it wasn't for the arrival of ChaosGallantmon here, you would be pushing up daisies." Valmarmon added. "So, this is your chance to redeem yourself! ChaosGallantmon, you will go with him! As soon as you arrive at the Pimary Village, I want you to destroy the Digidestined, destroy the Legendary Spirits and destroy the village, along with Zera and anyone in there! Do you understand me!"

ChaosGallantmon DM nodded. "Of course, my lord."

"Good! Now, go!" Valmarmon yelled out as ChaosGallantmon DM and SkullDaemon flew away. He grinned once again as he started to vanish. "It will be a matter of time when SkullDaemon has outlasted his usefulness... then, either me, Doomsdramon or ChaosGallantmon, shall destroy him!"

Koji moaned and groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "Where... Where am I...?"

"Oh, Koji... I'm so glad your okay." Said a female voice. Koji turned around to see a familiar figure whos fur is grey and has black mane on his back.

"Yena...?" Koji asked, remembering the temperary caretaker of the Howling Mountain Primary Village. "Is that you...?"

"Yep, thats me." Yena the female Mightyena said, smiling. "Long time no see."

Koji smiled. "I should say so..." Koji and the others didn't see Yena for some time after they saved her from the control of the Hypno Seed, a nasty gift from ShadowHuskymon, the viral Digimon form of BelleHuskymon.

"Koji... Are you okay?" Kouchi asked, running up to him.

"Yes, I'm fine..." Koji said, looking around the area they were in. Koji was placed on a make-shift bed with some medical items nearby and his blue/black D-Tector on a small table beside him. "Where are we...?"

"Primary Village..." Takuya said, stepping up with Tommy, JP and Zoe.

"Primary Village? But, it looks bigger now." Koji noted.

Chatsuramon stepped up with Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon. "Its the cause of Valmarmon's powers. He has combinded EVERY island on this planet into one, including the Primary Villages."

"According to Zera's perdiction, if Valmarmon is defeated, the entire world shall return to normal." Bokomon said, thoughtfully.

"Zera! He is here?" Koji asked, looking around.

Koji noticed that there are many more Digimon at the Baby stage and the In-Training stage so, Magnadramon, Kuzaimon and Ryumon were busy taking care of them with the help of Pajiramon, Vajramon, Hawkmon and Finchmon.

Raidramon was talking to a small group of Monodramon, Airdramon, Growlmon, Veedramon and Strikedramon. Koji remembered Veemon's story on the 50-50 boat towards Howling Mountain weeks ago. This is the Dragon Digimon villagers that are lead by Raidramon himself.

Speaking of Veemon, Koji noticed that the little Rookie Dragon was speaking to a WereGarurumon, Garudamon, Nanimon and Vademon. He remembered that he and the others met those Digimon before. Back in Agear Town when they were heading towards Holy Cathedral to deliver the Wings of Valmarmon to Zera before they picked up a couple along the way. This is also the same group Veemon traveled with before he met with Takuya, Koji and the others...

Turning his head around, Koji met with an amazing site. He spotted the young child Eva, playing with her friend, Growly. The child of AncientGarurumon's Spirits was happy to see Eva well again after what the Eye of Valmarmon did to her long ago...

Finally, he spotted His Holiness Zera walking up towards him and the Digidestined with Taomon and MagnaAngemon. "Koji, I'm glad your well."

Koji didn't say anything, he just got up, took his D-Tector and bowed his head. "Your Holiness Zera, I'm sorry we failed you..."

Zera just smiled. "Do not fret yourself, Koji. Like I told your brother and your friends, it is all right. You did your best and fought bravely."

"Yeah but, we didn't do enough..." JP said, sadly.

Taomon turned to JP. "Do not blame yourselves... Valmarmon CAN be defeated, we just need to find out of how we can win..."

"But for now, you need some rest. You battled hard so, rest is important to you." MagnaAngemon added, with a nod.

Zoe smiled. "Okay. At least give us a chance to look around, hmm?"

"Sure... Rest easy, warriors." Zera said, as he walked off.

Koji sighed and looked at Takuya. "So, anything happened while I was taking 40 winks?"

"Oh yeah... We found out why Valmarmon want SkullDaemon to reborn Divinemon's old foe, Yamidramon." Takuya said.

"Really? What is that?" Koji asked.

"Valmarmon has made Yamidramon Digivolve into a deadly Mega known as Doomsdramon!" Bokomon explained. "And so far, this massive beast has defeated the most powerful warrior of the Holy Cathedral called Omnimon!"

"How is Divinemon taking it...?" Koji asked again.

Patamon pointed to a small waterfall where Divinemon stood, staring at the flowing water. Kitsumon was nearby, watching him with a worried look on her face. "The moment Zera told Divinemon about Doomsdramon, Divinemon knew that he cannot defeat his foe again, even as Kyodaidramon. Doomsdramon defeated Omnimon and Omnimon is stronger than Kyodaidramon..."

"Can they prove it...?" Koji asked.

"No..." Zoe replied. "But, who want to risk that..."

Kouchi sighed. "So, what shall we do now?"

"How do you mean? We can't give up now..." Tommy said, pointing to the entire population of Pokemon, humans and Digimon. "Everyone's lives are at stake by one evil Digimon!"

"A Digimon with dark god powers..." JP corrected. "And to make matters worst, Granasmon is dead! That is why his spirit is around, his body is gone! He can't fight and use his powers! The only powers he used is to make Digimon Digivolve!"

"Digimon Digivolve! Is that how Veemon went into Imperialdramon?" Koji asked, amazed.

Takuya nodded. "Yeah... Man, I bet he is psychic too... He sended me a message the day before we battled inside BlackSakkukumon, trying to make me remember that Nefertimon was kidnapped by the Shadow Warriors."

"Speaking of Nefertimon, where is she?" Neemon asked.

Patamon smiled. "Somehow, she is able to talk to Granasmon perfectly. I bet she is somewhere on this HUGE island with Granasmon!"

"That explains why she wasn't in battle..." Kouchi said.

"Yeah..." Zoe nodded.

Tommy turned to Takuya again. "Listen, Takuya... There is a way to stop this mess. We have one more evolution up our sleeve."

"Yeah, your right! When the time is right, we will amaze everyone with our special evolution!" Takuya said, pumping his fist into the air.

Zoe smiled. "Now thats the Takuya we know."

"Yep, that is right, Tak. We never gave up on fighting and we are not starting now." JP said.

"Good." Takuya said, giving out a thumbs up.

"Hey, you guys!" Veemon called out, running up to the Digidestined. "We found something!"

Bokomon ran up to the tired Veemon. "What is it?"

"Come and take a look!" Was all Veemon could say before he led his friends away.

"My lord!" Nefertimon said, flying beside the spirit of Granasmon. "I can sense the evil energy from ChaosGallantmon and SkullDaemon..."

Granasmon nodded. "Yes, I can sense them too... They are heading towards the location of where the Digidestined are..."

"Can't they do something before they arrive?" Nefertimon asked, panicing. "I mean, the power of the six Warriors can't stop ChaosGallantmon!"

"I know that but, if I know Ophanimon's heart, she will leave a last special gift to the Digidestined before she became a Digi-egg..." Granasmon said, smiling.

"Hmm... What do you mean...?" Nefertimon asked, confused.

Granasmon smiled and looked at the sky. "I will tell you later, my dear friend. Come... let's head to the entrance of Primary Village and I will show you."

"Okay..." Nefertimon said, flapping her wings and followed the floating spirit of the Holy God.

"Long time no see, brother." Panzerdramon said, walking to Divinemon with Sundramon at his side.

Divinemon turned around and smiled. "Same to you, Panzerdramon..."

"Brother, huh? This is your brother, Divinemon?" Kitsumon asked.

"Yah... Panzerdramon. How are you...?" Divinemon asked.

"I'm fine... And this is my in-training assisstant, Sundramon." Panzerdramon said, motioning to Sundramon beside him.

"In-training? More like a Armour or a Champion..." Kitsumon said, smirking.

Sundramon glared at Kitsumon. "Laugh it up, yeah yeah..."

Divinemon smirked and noticed that Magnadramon, the Devas, Inumon, Labramon, Jaguarmon and Huskymon were crowding around something. "Hey, whats up over there?"

"Dunno... Let's check it out..." Kitsumon as she and Divinemon walked off.

"In-Training level? Ha! Is she kidding me!" Sundramon said, mumbling.

Panzerdramon laughed. "She could be right... After all, your crying like a baby."

"HEY!" Sundramon glared at Panzerdramon for that comment.

The Digidestined had to stop when Zoe met with Husk and was introduced to a Huskymon with a blue and white jacket with blue gloves called Huska and a Huskymon with some yellow and black bands around her head, arms and ankles along with yellow gloves called Huskta.

Zoe giggled. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Huska said, smiling.

"Huskymon said so much about you guys. Evolving into Legendary Warriors." Huskta added.

"Husk, where is BelleHuskymon...?" Kouchi asked.

Husk smiled. "She is all right. She is getting some rest and food. When ValHeartmon took the virus out of her when she was ShadowHuskymon, it took most of her energy but, I'm glad she is still alive..."

JP sighed and turned around to spot Velene, Selene and Kitsunamon crowding around a fashion magazine and giggling. "Whats up with them?"

"They are girls doing girls stuff." Takuya said.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, and its kinda strange... Velene is a Vulpix hybrid, Selene is a Ninetales hybrid and Kitsunamon is the Digivolved Pokemon form of Ninetales... Sort of a evolution meeting of the Vulpix family, huh?"

"With what? Fashion magazine...?" JP muttered with a sweatdrop.

Kitsunamon squealed. "SWEET!"

"And there goes Kitsunamon's fashion sense..." Bokomon muttered.

Veemon laughed and tugged Koji's shirt. "Come on! Ya gotta see this!"

The Digidestined continued to follow Veemon and arrived where Magnadramon, Inumon, Jaguarmon, Labramon, Huskymon, Divinemon, Kitsumon and the Devas were crowding around two Digi-eggs.

"Yeah? They are just a couple of eggs, so what?" JP asked.

Yena joined up. "Weird sort of Digi-eggs. They came here out of no-where a couple of days ago with a note saying these eggs are important..."

"Intresting..." Magnadramon said, sniffing at it. "And strange..."

Inumon picked up one of the eggs that was green and has a yellow symbol. "I've seen this strange symbol before... but, where...?"

"Never mind about that... I think its starting to hatch!" Labramon said, holding the other egg which is pink with a gold band around it, it was starting to shake.

"Yeah, your right!" Inumon said, as the green egg started to shake.

Inumon and Labramon placed the eggs down and then, it cracked and two small Baby Digimon were hatched. Then, to everyone's surprise, the Baby Digimon immediately Digivolved to their Rookie forms. One of them was a small yellow puppy and the other was a brown chocolate rabbit.

"Hello there..." Patamon said, landing in front of the two Digimon. "My name is Patamon."

"My name is Lopmon. It's nice to meetcha!" The brown chocolate rabbit replied.

"And I am Salamon." The small yellow puppy said, smiling.

DIGIMON INFORMATION

NAME:Salamon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Mammal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Puppy Howling, Petty Punch

(Pyra) Salamon is small and cute but her Puppy Howling is nothing to make fun of!

NAME:Lopmon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Data.  
Beast Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Blazing Ice, Tiny Twister

(Flarona) Same goes for Lopmon! He is small and cute and his Blazing Ice really stings!

The group stood or sat down as they watched Patamon playing with his new friends, Salamon and Lopmon. It wasn't long till Zera joined them.

"This is beautiful... This is what life is surpose to be about." Zera said, smiling. "My dream is to bring peace to this very world where children of humans, Pokemon and Digimon will play happily, without any worries at all."

"I find it strange that Salamon and Lopmon reached the Rookie level the moment after they were born..." Mihiramon mumbled. "How is that possible?"

"I think I know the answer..." Bokomon said. "I doubted it but, I figured it out after I saw the symbol on Salamon's Digi-egg. The Great Angels are back together."

The group were shocked, turned to Bokomon and were silent. "What...?" Kouchi asked.

"Its simple really..." Bokomon said. "The moment Patamon hatched from the egg, he quickly Digivolved to his Rookie form because he was once a great importance to the Digital World and someday, will return to that importance."

"I see..." Divinemon mumbled. "So, which Great Angels are they...?"

"Well... Seeing as Patamon is Seraphimon, I figured that Ophanimon is now Salamon and Cherubimon is now Lopmon. One day... they will evolve back into their Mega forms and will bring peace back into the Digital World." Bokomon explained.

Takuya smiled. "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah but, too bad they can't evolve right now and kick Valmarmon's butt!" Inumon said and then, bended down to pick Salamon up when she accidently tripped and rolled over to his feet. "Hey, there. Are you okay...?"

When Salamon lifted her head, the little Rookie smiled and said two words that shocked Inumon. "Hiya, mamapapa!"

"Whawhawhawhat!" Inumon stammered. He turned to Bokomon. "What is going on here!"

"It is because you held Salamon's Digi-egg before it hatched." Bokomon explained. "The reason I'm Patamon's mamapapa because I held his Digi-egg when he was born."

"Then that means..." Inumon gulped.

Kumbhiramon couldn't keep a straight face. "Your the mother and father to the Great Angel Digimon called Ophanimon! HAHAHAHA!"

Inumon was blushing red while Salamon was nuzzling his chest. "Why me...?"

"Be careful, Inu. Don't forget to change her food everyday!" Labramon said, rolling on the floor with a great big laughter throughout his body.

Pajiramon grinned evilily. "I don't know why your laughing, Labramon. YOU held Cherubimon's Digi-egg when he hatched..."

Labramon stopped laughing and looked up with a shocked face. "Then... does that mean that Lopmon..." He turned his head to see a smiling Lopmon.

Lopmon quickly jumped into Labramon's arms with a huge smile on his face. "Mamapapa!"

"Oh nuts..." Labramon said, with a sweatdrop.

Huskymon and Jaguarmon broke down into laughter while Divinemon smiled at them.

"You know, ladies. You have something in common with your boyfriend's new child." Divinemon said, adding it with a smirk. "Huskymon, you and Ophanimon have some in common, both of you got beauty. Jaguarmon, you and Cherubimon also got something in common, both of you uses electrical attacks. So, this could be a husbandwife trate."

Huskymon and Jaguarmon blushed at that comment.

"So, does this mean Patamon has got auntuncle now?" Neemon asked.

"NO HE DOESN'T!" Inumon, Huskymon, Labramon and Jaguarmon shouted together at the cowering Neemon, with Patamon, Salamon and Lopmon cheering together and the others... LAUGHING!

The Carbos Village Angemon and Flamedramon stood outside the entrance to Primary Village with the other battling Digimon as they rested, keeping their eyes firm on the evil Digimon, whom were resting as well, on the opposite side far away.

"Angemon, did ya find out what has happened here?" Flamedramon asked.

"Well... Thankfully for us, our side hasn't lost Digimon that changes into a Digi-egg." Angemon said, before bowing his head. "Though, I'm worried about Omnimon..."

Flamedramon nodded. "And what about Machinedramon, MegaGargomon, HerculesKabuterimon and Phoenixmon...? Are they...?"

"They are fine... They got some scratches, but fine..." Angemon replied.

"This battle isn't going well, I have a funny feeling we are going to be defeated in a matter of moments because of that massive Doomsdramon..." Flamedramon said, with a sigh.

"I know. I know." Angemon said, nodding.

Flamedramon looked up in the sky and closed his eyes. "What can get any worst than this...?"

Before Angemon could reply, he gasped when he felt a double douse of great evil energy. "You just had to say it, Flamedramon. Didn't you?"

"What did I say?" Flamedramon asked, confused.

"I can sense two Digimon with great evil energy inside of them." Angemon said, lifting his head with fear. "I guess it is the two Digimon Takuya told me about. SkullDaemon, the Digivolved form of Daemon and ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode, the loyal servant of Valmarmon!"

"WHAT! What are we going to do!" Flamedramon asked. "We can hardly beat up two powerful Mega Digimon! And the Megas on our side are tired out!"

"I will tell Zera about this right now..." Angemon said, running into the cave.

Flamedramon looked back at the sky and gave out a massive sigh. "Oh, what to do..."

"What is going on here!" The Lugia City Angewomon asked as all the Baby and In-Training Digimon were crying and screaming about.

BlackWarGreymon gave out a shrug. "I don't know. Something tells me they can sense something that is scaring them out of their wits..."

"Is it Valmarmon and Doomsdramon...?" Angewomon asked.

Takuya covered his ears in pain. "Man... I bet they are hungry..."

"What! All 40, 000 of them!" JP asked in a sarcastic voice, covering his ears as well.

Lopmon hugged Labramon tighter. "Mamapapa, please make the pain stop!"

"Sure, kid. Sure... Just give your mamapapa some air..." Labramon said, gasping.

"Maybe they are screaming because Berus and Inferno are here." Lynxmon said, with a sly grin.

Anime viens appeared on the foreheads of Inferno and Berus. "Watch it, kitty."

"Or what?" Lynxmon said, giving out a warning glare at the two Ultimates.

"Nothing..." Inferno said, whimpering.

Berus nodded. "Yeah, got that right."

"Good grief..." Gigachumon said, shaking his head.

"I wonder what is going on here..." Zera mumbled when he saw Angemon running into the cave. "Angemon? What is the matter?"

"I have sensed two evil Digimon heading this way! Its ChaosGallantmon and SkullDaemon!" Angemon said. "They got us trapped like rats!"

The Pokemon hybrids and the human villagers heard what Angemon said and started to panic.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Takuya. "ENOUGH!" Everyone was silent and turned to the Digidestined. "No one panic! You don't have to be scared! We will protect you from those jerks! Have faith!"

"But, how can you!" Vajramon said, turning to the Digidestined. " If you fight against ChaosGallantmon and SkullDaemon, you will get hurt like last time! Or worst..."

"We can't give up now!" Tommy said, stepping forward. "We have one more evolution to use and maybe it is the power to stop those creeps!"

"One more evolution!" Veemon asked, gasping.

Takuya nodded. "Yeah! We can show ya another evolution power Lady Ophanimon gave us before he became a Digi-egg!"

"What is he talking about...?" Zera asked and then, remembered the prophecy. "Wait a second..."

Taomon turned to Zera. "What is the matter?"

"The prophecy... A demon skull (SkullDaemon) and a demon knight (ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode) shall rise and defeat the light (Beowolfmon). A demon dragon that is born by evil (Doomsdramon) shall defeat the holy knight (Omnimon). Only these words can give the people  
The hope they need..."

FLASHBACK

(Scene taken from Episode 12:The Journey Ends! Welcome to Holy Cathedral!)

"Hmm... AncientVolcamon, Ancient Warrior of Earth." Zera said, looking at his book. "Does anyone have his Spirits?"

"Yeah." Takuya said, nodding. "The Human Spirit of Earth is Grumblemon and the Beast Spirit of Earth is Gigasmon."

Earth into Flame...

Zera glanced at his book and back to the children. "What about the Ancient Warrior of Water? Does anyone have the Spirits of AncientMermaimon?"

"I have them with me." Koji said, holding his D-Tector up. "Her Human Spirit is Ranamon and the Beast Spirit is known as Calmaramon."

Water into Light...

"I have AncientTroiamon's Spirits. His Human Spirit of Wood is called Arbormon and the Beast Spirit of Wood is called Petaldramon." Takuya said.

Wood into Flame...

"And I have AncientWisemon's Spirits. The Metal Human Spirit is Mecurymon and the Metal Beast Spirit is called Sakkukumon." Koji said.

Metal into Light...

"... Then, that means..." Zera said in awe. He shook his head and nodded. "All right! Show us your final evolution! See if this can give us some hope..."

"You got it!" Takuya said, holding his D-Tector up where the Human and Beast Spirits of Flame (Agunimon and BurningGreymon), Earth (Grumblemon and Gigasmon) and Wood (Arbormon and Petaldramon) appeared in the air.

"Hit it, you guys!" Koji yelled out, also holding his D-Tector up where the Human and Beast Spirits of Light (Lobomon and KendoGarurumon), Water (Ranamon and Calmaramon) and Metal (Mercurymon and Sakkukumon) appeared in the air above him.

The other four nodded and held their D-Tectors into the air.

"Wind into Flame!" Zoe called out where her Spirits of Wind (Kazemon and Zephyrmon) joined with the Spirits that were in Takuya's D-Tector.

"Thunder into Light!" JP called out where his Spirits of Thunder (Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon) joined with the Spirits that were in Koji's D-Tector.

"Ice into Flame!" Tommy called out where his Spirits of Ice (Kumamon and Korikkakumon) joined with the Spirits hovering about Takuya.

"Darkness into Light!" Kouchi called out where his Spirits of Darkness (Lowemon and KaiserLeomon) joined with the Spirits hovering about his brother.

Only these words can give people hope  
By a special evolution

Bokomon's face showed determination. "As Ophanimon once said... It is time!"

The Human Spirits and Beast Spirits of Flame, Ice, Wind, Earth and Wood entered Takuya's D-Tector as he slashed the top of his Digi-vice against a massive ball of Digi-code around his hand. "UNITY EXECUTE! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

Takuya felt great energy flowing through his body as 9 of the 10 Spirits struck his body, bring out a form of a new Digimon. All that remains was his head where the Spirit of BurningGreymon struck him. Takuya has became a massive warrior in red and yellow armour, carrying a gigantic sword and the orange helment reminded people of WarGreymon. The new Digimon called out his name as his powerful evolution has been completed!

"EMPERORGREYMON!"

Now, it was Koji's turn! The Human and Beast Spirits of Light, Darkness, Thunder, Water and Metal entered Koji's D-Tector. Doing the same as Takuya, Koji slashed the top of his Digi-vice on a ball of Digi-code that surrounded his hand and called out the same words that granted Koji a powerful boost in the Spirits! "UNITY EXECUTE! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

Koji also felt great energy that flew inside his body as 9 out of 10 Spirits strike his body, also bring out a form of another new Digimon. His head remains before the Spirit of KendoGarurumon covered him. A massive humanoid wolf-like creature came out. He was wearing a massive chest armour with a long cannon on his right arm and a machine-gun like device on his left arm. As he was like a wolf, he howled as his evolution was finished.

"MAGNAGARURURMON!"

Veemon was amazed. "They... They combinded every Spirit together..."

"The prophecy came true!" Zera said, amazed.

"I don't believe it!" Panzerdramon said, whispering under his voice. "The Digimon from the mural. THEY are the ones who will defeat Valmarmon and save us all!"

"And now... the battle has just begun!" Kouchi said as everybody inside the Primary Village cheered as they witness an amazing evolution sight!

"Are you ready!" EmperorGreymon asked.

MagnaGarurumon nodded. "Yeah! Let's go!"

With battle cries, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon ran towards to the entrance of Primary Village, reading themselves for battle!

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Rika) With the power of EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, will they be able to defeat SkullDaemon and ChaosGallantmon! Stay tune to the next chapter of Digimon Frontier!

Pyra: YAY! KaiserGreymon has finally arrived! YAY!

Ryo: It's EmperorGreymon...

And now, next chapter shall show us the powerful attacks of these massive Zeta warriors!

Flarona: Intresting... Very intresting...

And right now... Turns to the castle When will you get down from there!

Kari: As soon as they leave...

Matt: Something tells me that Tai will think its safer to have AnT here...

Sora: Gee, what makes you think that...?

TK: Tai! How are ya!

Tai: Fine... Just fine...

Joe: Putting bandages on Tai Hold still, Tai.

Pyra: Sorry... ;

And right now, I think its time to end this chapter... And get this castle outta here!

Takato: Yeesh... sorry.

Flarona: Great... Now my dear aibou will cause fights now...

Terriermon: Well, thats a crazy 11 year old is... Since she is a stupid Chinese...

Pyra: Oh really? Let me show you what a 'stupid Chinese' do, especially since she is 11 years old and knows how to do this... HIYA! Martial arts kick to Terriermon

Henry: Wadda ya know... A flying dog... Sweatdrop

Terriermon: Lands on the castle Ow...

TK: I thought you taught Terriermon the word 'tact'?

Henry: I did... He just have a habit of not shutting up...

Ken: How many times did he insult people...?

Henry: Hmm... Together with Pyra, Vulpix and Terra... One thousand and one...

Jeri: That many, huh...?

Pyra: And now, its time to say goodbye.

And do not forget to review. So long...


	49. The Power of the Zeta Warriors! ChaosGal...

(Guardromon) Valmarmon ordered ChaosGallantmon and SkullDaemon to attack the Primary Village where Takuya and the others were resting. After Salamon, Rookie form of Ophanimon and Lopmon, Rookie form of Cherubimon, hatched from their eggs and mistaken Inumon and Labramon for their mamapapa, the Digidestined decided to use their final Spirit Evolution... Where the prophecy of regaining hope has come true... 

DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 49:The Power of the Zeta Warriors! ChaosGallantmon and SkullDaemon Final Hour!  
By Ninetalesuk

AUTHOR'S NOTE:Before we continue from the last chapter, I will now bring in our special guest and her five Digimon.

Sora: Another one?

Yep. Here she is, Youkai Youko!

Youkai: Hello!

Tai: Who is her Digimon pals then?

Inumon: Me!

Terriermon: What are you doing here! Aren't ya suppose to be in the story?

Izzy: This Inumon is more different then the Inumon in the story. Youkai's Inumon has... less brains...

Inumon: I heard that!

YashaInumon: Calm down, little brother.

Izzy: And you are...?

YashaInumon: I am Inumon's big sister, YashaInumon!

Huskymon: Don't forget us!

BelleHuskymon: The Husky sisters are here!

ShadowHuskymon: Sad, but true.

Ken: Big difference between this Inumon and the Inumon in this story are their girlfriends. The story's Inumon is dating Huskymon while Youkai's Inumon is dating...

ShadowHuskymon: ME!

BelleHuskymon: You lying "$£!£! He is dating ME!

ShadowHuskymon: No, he isn't!

BelleHuskymon: Yes, he is!

ShadowHuskymon: No, he isn't!

BelleHuskymon: Yes, he is!

Right... Sonic, please put them in these Digimon?

Sonic: No problemo. Zips around, putting the seeds into Inumon, YashaInumon and the Husky sisters Done and done!

Inumon: What was that?

Something from my story. Known as Hypno Seeds. These are my last five and I don't want any arguement between you five over there! Already got enough from these guys here!

Youkai: I promise you that they won't argue again. Right?

BelleHuskymon: Yes, Youkai-sama.

ShadowHuskymon: Hmph... Kiss up.

BelleHuskymon: I am not!

ShadowHuskymon: Are too!

BelleHuskymon: Are not!

ShadowHuskymon: Are too!

BelleHuskymon: Are not!

" BelleHuskymon... ShadowHuskymon... obey...

ShadowHuskymon & BelleHuskymon: Trance-like state Yes, master?

Mimi: Well, thats one way to deal with a pointless arguement.

Sigh No wonder I like Huskymon being with Inumon, much quieter.

Huskymon: Thank you.

YashaInumon: Hey, I disagree. I think BelleHuskymon is perfect for my little brother.

Huskymon: I disagree.

YashaInumon: I knew you would... Attacks Huskymon in a cloud of dust

Youkai: Wow... Never knew they had it in them...

Sora: Must have gotten it from these two...

Tai & Matt: HEY!

Groan Huskymon... YashaInumon... obey...

Huskymon & YashaInumon: Trance-like state Yes, master...

Youkai: Nine... better start the next story.

Got it... Before YOUR next Inumon...

Inumon: Yes, sir... Gulp

Monodramon: Hahahaha! A scardy cat!

Inumon: WHAT! Attacks Monodramon

Youkai: Obey...

Inumon: Trance-like state Yes, mistress...

Henry: I'm amazed you weren't tempted to tease Inumon, Terriermon.

Terriermon: I read the story... I don't want to be teared up by him...

Henry: Amazing... You thought this through...

Terriermon: HEY!

Anyway... Let's start the next chapter!

Tentomon: HIT IT!

Yolei: Wacks Davis

Davis: My poor head...

Moments after Angemon ran into the cave to warn Zera and everyone about ChaosGallantmon and SkullDaemon heading towards their location... Pegasusmon noticed a few more Digimon joining their group. It was some huge red dinosaurs, a few blue dinosaurs and some grey beetles.

"Seems to me the Tyrannomon, Allomon and Okuwamon have decided to join us." A Gallantmon said.

BlackWarGreymon sighed. "Even so... it won't be enough to defeat Valmarmon's forces..."

DIGIMON INFORMATION

NAME:Tyrannomon  
LEVEL:Champion  
TYPE:Data  
Dinosaur Digimon  
ATTACKS:Blaze Blast, Scratch

(Izzy) Tyrannomon are one of the few strongest Champion Digimon due to their heavy burning powers like Blaze Blast. They are known as the second Digivolved form of Agumon.

NAME:Allomon  
LEVEL:Armour  
TYPE:Data  
Dinosaur Digimon  
ATTACKS:Dino Burst, Dynamite Head

(Yolei) Though rivals with Tyrannomon, the Allomon know that they show work together in order to stop this madness. They Armour Digivolved from Hawkmon with the Digi-egg of Courage and their Dino Burst is strong!

NAME:Okuwamon  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Insectoid Digimon  
ATTACKS:Double Scissor Claw, Beetle Horn Attack

(TK) Digivolved from Kuwagamon, Okuwamon are big and strong and to prove it, their Double Scissor Claw shall cut you in half before you can even react.

"There is always a good chance that they might be sucessful against those evil Digimon over there..." A Birdramon said.

Machinedramon was nearby with HerculesKabuterimon, Phoenixmon and MegaGargomon, resting from their battle. Nearby was Omnimon's body, still standing and holding his up high with his WarGreymon arm and MetalGarurumon arm lying on the ground beside him. The huge Digimon lifted his head up as he sensed a dark energy. "They are here..."

"What! ChaosGallantmon and SkullDaemon?" MegaGargomon gasped.

"Yes... and their power level are much higher than ours..." Machinedramon said, sadly.

HerculesKabuterimon cursed. "This can't be happening..."

ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode landed nearby Valmarmon's evil army with SkullDaemon beside him. "There it is, my partner. Our destination... Where the legacy of the Legendary Warriors shall finally DIE! They shall pay for standing in the way of my master's plans!"

"Heh... And they will also pay for destroying my minions through the battle..." SkullDaemon said. "No matter what, THEY WILL FALL!"

"We better get our team to regroup..." MagnaAngemon said, turning to Flamedramon. "I guess this is it... We lost..."

"I...I guess so, even though I don't like it..." Flamedramon said, bowing his head. Isn't there anyone strong enough to stand up against these guys!"

A demon skull and a demon knight  
Shall rise and defeat the light  
A demon dragon that is born by evil  
Shall defeat the holy knight  
Only these words can give the people  
The hope they need

Takuya held his D-Tector into the air where the Human and Beast Spirits of Flame, Earth and Wood appeared in the air.

Koji also held his D-Tector up where the Human and Beast Spirits of Light, Water and Metal appeared in the air above him.

Earth into Flame  
Water into Light  
Wood into Flame  
Metal into Light

"Wind into Flame!" Zoe called out where her Spirits of Wind joined with the Spirits that were in Takuya's D-Tector.

"Thunder into Light!" JP called out where his Spirits of Thunder joined with the Spirits that were in Koji's D-Tector.

"Ice into Flame!" Tommy called out where his Spirits of Icejoined with the Spirits hovering above Takuya.

"Darkness into Light!" Kouchi called out where his Spirits of Darkness joined with the Spirits hovering about his brother.

Only these words can give people hope  
By a special evolution

Bokomon's face showed determination. "As Ophanimon once said... It is time!"

The Human Spirits and Beast Spirits of Flame, Ice, Wind, Earth and Wood entered Takuya's D-Tector as he slashed the top of his Digi-vice against a massive ball of Digi-code around his hand. "UNITY EXECUTE! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

Takuya felt great energy flowing through his body as 9 of the 10 Spirits struck his body, bring out a form of a new Digimon. All that remains was his head where the Spirit of BurningGreymon struck him. Takuya has became a massive warrior in red and yellow armour, carrying a gigantic sword and the orange helment reminded people of WarGreymon. The new Digimon called out his name as his powerful evolution has been completed!

"EMPERORGREYMON!"

Now, it was Koji's turn! The Human and Beast Spirits of Light, Darkness, Thunder, Water and Metal entered Koji's D-Tector. Doing the same as Takuya, Koji slashed the top of his Digi-vice on a ball of Digi-code that surrounded his hand and called out the same words that granted Koji a powerful boost in the Spirits! "UNITY EXECUTE! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

Koji also felt great energy that flew inside his body as 9 out of 10 Spirits strike his body, also bring out a form of another new Digimon. His head remains before the Spirit of KendoGarurumon covered him. A massive humanoid wolf-like creature came out. He was wearing a massive chest armour with a long cannon on his right arm and a machine-gun like device on his left arm. As he was like a wolf, he howled as his evolution was finished.

"MAGNAGARURURMON!"

(YashaInumon: YAY! MagnaGarurumon!

Sora: Sure loves MagnaGarurumon, huh?

Youkai: Yeah... She is the leader of the WLMG club.

Tai: Meaning...?

Youkai: We Love MagnaGarurumon... And the Husky sisters are members...

A/N: I am a member of WIYIH club.

Youaki: And what is that...?

A/N: Why Isn't YashaInumon Hypnotised? The Hypno Seed is still in effect...

YashaInumon: Erm... o.O; Back to trance Yes, master.

A/N & Youkai: Okay... ¬.¬)

Veemon was amazed. "They... They combinded every Spirit together..."

"The prophecy came true!" Zera said, amazed.

"I don't believe it!" Panzerdramon said, whispering under his voice. "The Digimon from the mural. THEY are the ones who will defeat Valmarmon and save us all!"

"And now... the battle has just begun!" Kouchi said as everybody inside the Primary Village cheered as they witness an amazing evolution sight!

"Are you ready!" EmperorGreymon asked.

MagnaGarurumon nodded. "Yeah! Let's go!"

"WHAT THE...?" Machinedramon gasped, turning his head towards the cave. "What is new power!"

"Machinedramon...?" MegaGargomon asked.

"I can sense a new energy... A new power... this new power is STRONGER than ChaosGallantmon and SkullDaemon!" Machinedramon mumbled. "But, who could this be...?"

With a battle cry, the forms of EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon leapt out the cave and landed before ChaosGallantmon DM and SkullDaemon.

"What in the world...?" ChaosGallantmon DM asked.

SkullDaemon stared at the two new Warriors with his eyes lowered. "Who are you...?"

"Call us crazy but, we are the remaining hope for this world!" EmperorGreymon said, taking a step forward. "I am EmperorGreymon, the Zeta Warrior created by the Elemental Spirits of Flame, Ice, Wind, Earth and Wood."

"And you can call me MagnaGarurumon, the Zeta Warrior created by the Elemental Spirits of Light, Darkness, Thunder, Water and Metal!" MagnaGarurumon also said, pointing his large cannon towards SkullDaemon. "Now, if you think hard and clear, you can figure out who we evolved from!"

"NO... NO! Takuya and Koji!" SkullDaemon yelled out in anger. "When did you recived this power to evolve into these Digimon!"

"Since Ophanimon evolved our D-Tectors before she changed back into a Digi-egg..." EmperorGreymon smirked. "And it was a LONG time ago..."

ChaosGallantmon growled. "You mean to tell us you had this ability to evolve into the Zeta Warriors BEFORE you first came into this world!"

"Kept this as an emergency..." MagnaGarurumon laughed. "And this IS an emergency... Lets see if you can scratch us before we can scratch you."

"My pleasure!" SkullDaemon yelled out, holding his skeleton staff out, unleashing a powerful blast of dark flames. "Inferno of Death!"

"Missed me, you big twit!" MagnaGarurumon called out, the rocket on his chest armour flaring and his wings unfolded for him to fly high. "Come and catch me!"

"You brat! I will tear you to pieces!" SkullDaemon yelled out, flying after the Zeta Warrior of Light. "Say your prayers!"

ChaosGallantmon DM drew his double-edged swords and his one bladed sword out and ran towards EmperorGreymon. "You can't beat ME!"

"If I were you, I would change that comment pronto." EmperorGreymon said, drawing his sword out and clashing it against ChaosGallantmon's one bladed sword.

"I don't think so!" ChaosGallantmon said, throwing the double-bladed sword towards EmperorGreymon's chest. "Here is it! Injustic Sword!"

But, to his surprise, EmperorGreymon quickly leapt up into the air and slashed his gigantic sword onto the handle of the two-edged sword and sliced it half before watching it deleting into smaller pieces of data. "Oh, I think so!"

"B...But... HOW!" ChaosGallantmon DM gasped.

"All right! The end for you is NOW!" SkullDaemon yelled out as his eyes were glowing a deathly red and fired off a double beam of energy. "Ray of Death!"

MagnaGarurumon quickly shielded himself with his long cannon and swatted the side of his cannon against SkullDaemon's face, knocking the huge demon to the ground. "You were saying?"

"Im...Impossible..." SkullDaemon choked. "That is truely impossible..."

"Sugoi...(Awesome)" Veemon gasped as Angedramon brought up a vision of the battle outside where they witnessed EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon knocking ChaosGallantmon DM and SkullDaemon without any problems.

"Its like Takuya and Koji has brought out the TRUE powers of the 10 Elemental Spirits!" Angedramon noted.

Bokomon nodded. "True... though, I should think that even though EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon are stronger than ChaosGallantmon and SkullDaemon, they should be careful if those two creeps bring out a comeback!"

"Listen... Can we discuss something else that is important?" Inumon asked.

Antylamon blinked. "Like what...?"

"THIS!" Inumon shouted, pointing to the Rookie form of Great Angel Ophanimon, Salamon, whom was hugging his leg.

"Mamapapa!" Salamon cooed.

Inferno sniggered. "Hooray for me! I am an uncle!"

"SHUT UP!" Inumon sneered.

Berus smiled to Chatsuramon. "Me thinks our little brother wants help looking after our nephew."

"What makes you think that?" Chatsuramon asked, laughing.

"This is hurting my pride..." Labramon muttered with a sweatdrop and the Rookie form of Cherubimon, Lopmon, hugging his front leg. "Please stop..."

"Mamapapa!" Lopmon cheered, nuzzling Labramon's front leg.

"Remember you two, tkaing care of a child is important." Bokomon said, holding Patamon and nuzzling him. "There, there, my little Patamon. I will take good care of you for ever and ever."

"Mamapapa!" Patamon smiled, nuzzling back.

Kuzaimon blinked at this. "Oooooookay, this is just too weird..."

"Got that right..." Lynxmon said, before she nuzzled Mihiramon's side. "Ain't that right, dear?"

"Erm..." Mihiramon gulped.

Jaguarmon gave out an evil grin. "You aren't nervous, are ya 'dear'?"

"Excuse me, I think I will join EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon..." Mihiramon mutted in a sarcastic voice.

Zoe giggled and turned back to the battle. "Please be all right, you two. Please..."

"Koji... You can do it." Kouchi said, smiling.

"Go for it!" Tommy called out.

"You guys can win! Never give up!" JP shouted.

SkullDaemon stood a few meters away from MagnaGarurumon, holding his staff tightly. "All right, you foolish wolf! Even though you knocked me to the ground easily, you still can't win. I have a feeling that you don't have any attacks!"

"Hmm... What make you so sure?" MagnaGarurumon asked, as missles from underneath his wings fired out of nowhere. "Maybe you didn't expect THIS! Magna Missles!"

"Wha... ARGH!" SkullDaemon was blown back by the attack and his skeleton staff was blown up. "My staff, NO!"

"Next is my... FERAL FIRE!" MagnaGarurumon yelled out, firing off his long cannon.

"HOW CAN I FEEL THIS PAIN!" SkullDaemon asked out loud as he cried out in pain from every blast of MagnaGarurumon's Barrel Fire attack. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?"

When the long cannon was empty, MagnaGarurumon threw it away and used the gun on his other arm to attack SkullDaemon. "Have some of this! MAGNA ROCKETS!

"I can't lose!" SkullDaemon yelled out, falling to his knees. "Not like this..."

And right when the other gun was empty, MagnaGarurumon threw it away before the jet packs rocketed him towards SkullDaemon, grabbing the demon's shoulders and gave out a battle cry as the two small cannon holes on his chest armour started to glow with light and EXPLODED in a ball of light, with MagnaGarurumon landing nearby, chest armour falling off and SkullDaemon screaming in HUGE pain.

"ARAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SkullDaemon!" ChaosGallantmon yelled out, looking horrified at the massive attack. He quickly turned to EmperorGreymon and gave out a low and angry growl. "If I'm going down, you are going WITH me!"

"Hmm?" EmperorGreymon asked, confused.

The ten devilic wings of ChaosGallantmon glowed with darkness as they produced dark energy into his hands, creating a small dark orb of evil. "Prepare to die!"

"I don't like the look of that!" EmperorGreymon said, shoving the top of the blade of his sword into the ground, where an orange light appeared from the ground. "Have to stop him before he attacks! PYRO DRAGONS!"

"DIE! Final Elemination!" ChaosGallantmon DM shouted, throwing the dark orb towards EmperorGreymon with 10 dark energy darts fired from his wings.

Suddenly, bursting from the ground around EmperorGreymon was 8 huge dragon heads made of fire and the 9th one was much bigger as it came out of the ground where EmperorGreymon was standing on. ChaosGallantmon was shocked as his attack was blasted away by the fiery heat of the 9-headed dragons as they closed on him.

"WHAT IS THIS! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" ChaosGallantmon DM yelled out as the mouths of the fire-headed dragons grabbed his body, giving him extreme pain. "I AM IN DESTRUCTION MODE, I CAN BEAT ANYONE! WHY AM I LOSING?"

"YAH!" ChaosGallantmon's eyes widened in fear when he saw EmperorGreymon coming towards him with his sword raised up high and gave out an almighty SLASH upon the Demon Knight!

The moment EmperorGreymon's sword clashed against ChaosGallantmon's armour, the Demon Knight screamed in pain as he felt the combination of the Zeta warrior's sword and the fiery attack of the Pyro Dragons. The 9 headed-flaming dragons then, exploded in a massive fireball, just like SkullDaemon was in pain from the exploding ball of light.

"YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon stared at the two huge balls of elements that contained their defeated opponents. When the ball of flame and the ball of light were gone, ChaosGallantmon DM and SkullDaemon were still standing, with their Digi-code covering their body, leaving their heads visible.

"Who shall go first?" MagnaGarurumon muttered.

EmperorGreymon stepped up to the Digi-code covered body of ChaosGallantmon DM, with his D-Tector out. "I will. ChaosGallantmon, as you can see, your evil days as a servant are OVER! My Digi-vice shall purify your soul! Say goodbye to your master! Digi-code SCAN!"

"I am sorry... Lord Valmarmon..." ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode choked out as his final words before his body was vanished and his Digi-egg went into the sky.

Unknowing to EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, ChaosGallantmon's Digi-egg was too old and still filled with some evil and with that, the Digi-egg exploded into pieces of light...

"SkullDaemon!" MagnaGarurumon called out, walking towards SkullDaemon with his D-Tector out. "This is the price to pay for hurting innocent people because of your quest for power. Purify you soul, I shall! Digi-code SCAN!"

"NO!" SkullDaemon yelled out as his Digi-code was taken away and he de-Digivolved back into Daemon True Form. "I lost... I can't believe I LOST!"

"I don't believe it..." Panzerdramon mumbled. "I just can't believe it... That mural inside the ancient Granasmon temple showed us who will defeat Valmarmon and it turns out to be these two..."

"EmperorGreymon... MagnaGarurumon..." Sundramon added. "Amazing..."

"WHOA!" Kitsumon gasped as she started at the figure of Daemon. "Who is THAT!"

Walking slowly, BelleHuskymon stepped up and took a deep breath. "That is Daemon's true form, no longer hidden by his gigantic red cloak he wore..."

"Come on, sis..." Huskymon said, walking up to BelleHuskymon. "You will need rest..."

"How can I rest...?" BelleHuskymon whimpered. "Not after the things I've done..."

"Its okay... Everything is all right now..." Huskymon said, hugging her long-lost sister. "Its okay..."

"Bokomon? Can I ask you a question?" Neemon asked.

"Just like the other three billion questions you asked me...?" Bokomon mumbled.

"What does it mean when Patamon, Salamon and Lopmon are glowing...?" Neemon asked again.

Bokomon sighed. "It means, you nitwit..." He then, blinked. "Glowing?"

Everyone turned to the three Rookie Digimon and gasped when they saw them glowed, hovering in the air.

"Salamon can't fly!" Inumon said.

Inferno smirked. "How would you know...? You only been a parent to her for a couple of hours."

Inumon snarled. "Shut up!"

In a blinding flash of light, the threee little Rookies were gone...

"WHERE DID THEY GO?" Labramon shouted out.

Kitsunamon looked at the screen and gasped. "Look!"

"This battle is not over yet!" Daemon yelled out. "I will still destroy you! Digivolved or not, with or without ChaosGallantmon, I will fight to the end!"

MagnaGarurumon turned to EmperorGreymon. "If we keep fighting, we will get tired..."

"I think thats his plan..." EmperorGreymon noted. "How can we send creepo-weepo here away for good?"

"Let us help..." Came a holy voice. Soon... Patamon, Lopmon and Salamon hovered down, surrounding Daemon in a triangle shape way and spiritual forms of their Mega appeared above them.

"YOU!" Daemon snarled.

Seraphimon, hovering about Patamon, stared at Daemon. "It is over, Daemon. The battle is over!"

"Its not over! Not by a long shot!" Daemon called back.

"Do not be foolish, Daemon!" Cherubimon said, staring at Daemon while his image floated above Lopmon. "Don't you see? You are all alone now! The Digidestined and the Digimon on this world have joined forces to stop you and all YOUR forces has fallen to their powers! Daemon, you are still foolish as I remembered!"

"Shut up... Shut up... SHUT UP!" Daemon screamed.

Above Salamon was the spiritual form of Ophanimon. "Daemon... Accept the truth that you have lost the battle... And you even have failed Valmarmon... The power you have will never be able to compair to your new master. One day, he will turn on you and destroy you... And even now, you will not accept that Valmarmon WILL turn on you and you have lost the battle."

"If I have lost the battle..." Daemon said, staring at Patamon's form. "At least I will have my revenge on you Angels for destroying my chances to rule the Digital World!" He held his palm out and fired off a blast of hot flames. "Say goodbye, Seraphimon! FOREVER! Evil Inferno!"

"WHAT?" Cherubimon gasped.

"NO!" Ophanimon yelled out.

Everyone was shocked that Daemon would do something like this.

"PATAMON!" Veemon shouted out, in fear.

Bokomon covered his eyes. "No... Not him..."

"No, you don't! Stop right there!" EmperorGreymon shouted out, drawing his sword out and firing off his flame-covered blade like an arrow. "DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW!"

The flames from Daemon were gone and Daemon screamed in pain as he felt the blade hitting his hand. "ARGH!"

"Why don't you stay down, you jerk!" MagnaGarurumon shouted, drawing two swords made out of light from his gaunlets and ran towards Daemon in a fast speed with bluish stars trailing behind him. "STARBURST HUNTER!"

"NO!" Daemon cried out, falling to his knees in huge pain, clutching his sides. "No..."

The images of Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon started to glow as a portal appeared above Daemon. Seraphimon looked towards his rival and sighed. "Daemon... You shall recive your punishment for all the things you have done! We are now banishing you into the Digital Limbo where you shall stay there FOREVER!"

"What! NO!" Daemon screamed as he was started to be pulled into the void. "NO! SERAPHIMON! OPHANIMON! CHERUBIMON! EMPERORGREYMON! MANGAGARURURUMON! I WILL GET YOU ALL FOR THIS!"

"Goodbye, Daemon..." EmperorGreymon whispered, staring at Daemon, venom in his voice. "FOREVER!"

"NO! NO!" Daemon repeated that until he was fully sucked into the portal and the portal closed behind him. Daemon, the one who started the return of Valmarmon, is now finally gone!

"Its over... For good!" MagnaGarurumon said, smiling.

"Impressive..." Machinedramon whispered.

HerculesKabuterimon nodded. "Of course... Could EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon save us from Valmarmon...?"

"Of course they could..." Pheonixmon said, smiling.

Valmarmon was watching the battle through his huge crystal ball and was horrified of the results of two of his best warriors falling to the ground without hesitation.

"I can't believe what just happened..." Valmarmon mumbled. "What power those Digimon have got..."

He turned around and walked out of the room. "I guess we all have to prepare ourselves for the final battle that will predict the future of not only the Digital World and the Silesia World but, also each and every Digital and Real Worlds where they have Digidestined and Digimon Tamers!"

He echoed his laughter throughout the moon he was hiding in. "NO ONE CAN STOP ME! NOT EVEN THE POWER OF TWO ZETA WARRIORS CAN WIN! NO ONE! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Thank you so much..." EmperorGreymon said, looking at the spiritual images of Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon. "I guess you are coming back to help us stop Valmarmon, huh?"

Seraphimon shook his head. "No, Takuya. Just like I said last time, my holy powers are still hidden somewhere inside Patamon and he hasn't got the strength to evolve into me again... Same goes for Salamon and Lopmon..."

"Neverless, you have proved to give hope to the people of this world." Ophanimon said. "Like you said when you stepped into the final battle against ChaosGallantmon and SkullDaemon, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon are the only Digimon Warriors left to save this world from destruction..."

"How can we do that?" MagnaGarurumon asked. "Valmarmon is a God Digimon! How can we win against something like that!"

"Remember, Valmarmon was defeated long ago... Someone has described how Granasmon won the battle and it can happen again if you remember deeply in your heart." Cherubimon said. "When you two work together, nothing can stop you."

"Thank you, Great Angels." EmperorGreymon said.

MagnaGarurumon nodded. "I hope we see each other again."

"Me too, Digidestined. Me too..." Seraphimon said before his image was gone and Patamon woke up. Same goes for Ophanimon and Cherubimon as their images disappered and Salamon and Lopmon woke up as if they were asleep.

"So, now what?" Koji asked after he de-evolved back from MagnaGarurumon.

"We better head back to the cave and discuss our next battle plan with the others." Takuya replied after he evolved back from EmperorGreymon. "Come on, let's go."

Everyone inside Primary Village were cheering after witnessing the victory of the two Zeta Warriors.

Zoe smiled. "Takuya, I knew you could do it."

"Good work, Koji..." Kouchi said, smiling.

"I'm so proud of my little Patamon..." Bokomon said, smiling with tears in his eyes.

Datamon gave Bokomon a weird look. "Okay..."

"Proud of your little Salamon?" Inferno asked, big grin on his face.

Inumon grinned. "Yep... After I do some kicking..."

"Ouch..." Huskymon joked.

"Be happy, my dear brother. We are uncles!" Berus said, grinning.

Chatsuramon rolled his eyes. "Never let this go, huh?"

"Got that right..." Labramon said, sighing... "Why me...?"

"So, now what...?" Tommy asked.

JP sighed. "Prepare the final battle against Valmarmon..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Rika) With new hope comes new plans. What shall the Digidestined do now? Is EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon really the Digimon that will defeat Valmarmon? Stay tune to the next Digimon Frontier!

YashaInumon: GO MAGNAGARURUMON! GO! GO! GO! Grins

" Okay... Need some time out... Obey...

YashaInumon: Ah nuts... Trance Yes, master...

Tai: Why do you do that...?

Because I already have enough weirdos, sensibles and wackos in this place, thank you.

Tai: Oh, thanks for thinking that I'm sensible...

Think again, Tai... --

Tai: Grr...

Inumon: Playing the GameCube with Agumon Come on! Come on!

Agumon: Ha! Thats your best shot! Bring it on!

Ken: What are they playing...?

Wormmon: Ninetalesuk's new game for his GameCube. WWE Wrestlemania XIX... Inumon is playing as John Cena and Agumon is playing as The Rock.

Inumon: Tears running down his face NO!

Agumon: Dancing YAY! I WON!

Wormmon: And Cena lost...

Gomamon: Hmm... you think?

Youkai: Hey! Where are the Husky sisters...? Turns, sweatdrops Oh no...

Huskymon: Waves a flag with 'I LUV MAGNAGARURUMON Go MG! Go MG! Go! Go!

ShadowHuskymon: Cuddles a MagnaGarurumon plushie Cutey wolfy!

BelleHuskymon: Wears a MagnaGarurumon T-Shirt Go, my lovley! GO!

Youkai: ¬¬" Okay... I think it is a good idea that they have Hypno Seeds inside of them...

Sora: Since when?

Youaki: Since now...

Next chapter, special guest is the return of AnT!

Tai & Davis: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Youaki: Gee, you guys are happy... --;

Agumon: I will challange a member of AnT's loser possey on a game of Wrestlemania XIX! My Rock against another wrestler!

Gabumon: Hes gonna lose...

Thanks to Youkai for coming... And the nutty five...

Inumon, YashaInumon, Huskymon, ShadowHuskymon, BelleHuskymon: Thats us!

Youkai: Sigh

And until next time, see ya!


	50. EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon Set Fo...

(Guardromon) Using the power of the 10 Elemental Spirits, Takuya and Koji used the Unified Spirit Evolution to become the powerful Zeta Warriors known as EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon! To the amazement of everyone in the Silesia World, the power of these two warriors were strong as they de-Digivolved SkullDaemon back into the True Form of Daemon and destroyed ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode. The images of Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon appeared once again to banish Daemon into a Digital Limbo where he will stay there forever! Valmarmon, witnessing the battle, decided to prepare for the final battle, as well as the Digidestined... 

DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 50:EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon Set For Battle! The Digidestined's Biggest Choice!  
By Ninetalesuk

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ladies and gentlemen! I have reached the 50th chapter mark for the first time for mou!

Tai: Wearing a huge over-coat, wears a huge hat and a false beard Good work, Ninetalesuk!

Thank you, Tai. I... Blinks Wha...? Tai, what are you and Davis up to...?

Davis: Wears the same thing except, he adds a moustace that resembles Dr Eggman's We are gonna surprise AnT by scaring the daylights outta him!

Sora: Yeah... That will work... --"

Mimi: Who would be stupid enough to fall for that?

Inumon: Enters All right! Is he here yet? I want to talk to him about not adding me in Chapter 23 of Mon Wars!

Izzy: Nice to see you too, Inumon...

Inumon: Hmph! Sees Tai and Davis Who the heck are you guys!

Tai: Its me!

Inumon:Tai!

Davis: And me as well!

Inumon: Davis! I can't reconise you guys!

Mimi: Gee, no wonder, idiot!

Inumon: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT? I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!

Inumon... SIT!

Inumon: Slamming into the ground OW! Why did you do that?

To calm ya down and I will keep saying the 's' word if you try and hurt AnT.

Inumon: Grumbles No fun! No fun at all! Walks away

And now, here comes AnT and the team of Huminals!

AnT enters with Mallory, Chiller, Max and Terra

AnT: Hey, everyone! Hi, Tai. Davis!

Tai: How do you know it was us!

AnT: Because you two are the only nitwit Goggle-Boys to wear such stupid disguises!

Davis: DOH!

Terra: Well, what do you know? Davis has became Homer Simpson!

Davis: Sigh

Agumon: Right! Chiller, ready to rumble!

Chiller: You bet! Wrestlemania XIX! For the Nintendo GameCube! Who will you play as?

Agumon: Who else! The Rock! If you...

Tai: Say one word from the Rock's quote and I will kick ya outta the room, Agumon.

Agumon: Yes, Tai... Grins sheepishly So, who will you play as?

Chiller: Hmm... How about I go as... GOLDBERG! The wrestler who beat the Rock in Backlash in April 2003! And lets make this an hour Ironman match!

Agumon: Your on! Ya know, these Huminals are weird...

Terriermon: Gee... And ya just figured it out...?

Max: We are not weird... We are just... normal...

Terriermon: NORMAL? We have a humanoid bumble bee that has a hot temper! There is a half snail, half man that is a dunderhead towards the bumble bee, ticking her off half the time!

Max: That is not true! I tick the hot temper bumbler bee all the time!

Terra: Bumbler bee...? Blasts Max with her gun Whoops... I bumbled there...

Max: . Ow...

Terriermon: Plus, we have a ditzy pink bird and a cold penguin that also got a hot temper!

Chiller: Just bring it on!

Agumon: Sure! Follow me!

AnT: Sigh Nothing has changed...

What was your first clue...? Sigh Anyway, to say something to Mathais-8888... About the final evolution of the Hybrids... We will see...

Kazu: See what?

MarineAngemon: Sea sea! Giggles

Ryo: Blinks Huh...?

Mallory: Got me...

Anyway... Remember Vulpix and Chikorita?

AnT: Yeah... What about them...?

Well... Took one step backwards See for yourself...

Ash: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Zips by between them

Kuzaimon: ASHY! ASHY, ASHY, ASHY!

AnT: Groan He did again... Sigh Let me guess... He wanted to see Charizard's Ultimate form and he tried to use his D-Sphere when Chikorita pops out and...

EVOLUTION/DIGIVOLUTION!

Yep... And Vulpix... She...

Mimi: Hey, AnT! Hold this! Hands AnT a dress Excuse me... Walks out

AnT: Blinks Oh no... Hey, Max!

Max: Ya?

AnT: Here! Tosses him the dress

Max: What in the...? Unflods dress, which is made of silk What is going on here!

Tai: o.O; I have a funny feeling what is going to happen next...

Davis: Me too, Tai...

Kitsunamon: YAY! SWEET! Runs over Tai, Davis, Max and Terriermon. Grabs the suit I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT!

AnT: How did she...?

Brock's D-Sphere since Vulpix WAS looked after by him after Susie gave it to him and before they met up with her again.

AnT: Ah...

Mimi: Comes out Dinner is almost... HEY! Kitsunamon! That is mine!

Kitsunamon: Not anymore! Pokes tounge Come and catch me! Runs outside

Mimi: HEY! COME BACK HERE! Chases after Kitsunamon...

Tai: Shes back...

Davis: Hooray...

Max: Why do I get the feeling that Lucemon Chaos Mode would be scared of her... Groan

Terriermon: Momentai...

AnT: Sigh Better start the story...

Davis & Max: Jumps up NO!

Terra & Yolei: Grins eviliy YES!

Joe: Gee... And Yolei is the girl you love...?

Ken: Yeah... Isn't she great...?

AnT: I hate it when I am in a Kenyako world... I perfer a Daiyako thing.

Tentomon: Yes. Is this love in the air between Davis and Yolei when I say this? HIT IT!

Yolei and Terra: Wacks Davis & Max

Davis: I HATE THAT SAYING!

Max: THAT IS GETTING OLD NOW!

AnT: Yep... Thats love...

Chapter 50 starts... NOW!

"I can't believe those brats!" Valmarmon mumbled to himself as he sat down in the middle of of his secret room, hidden inside his base which is the red moon...

He looked up and cursed as he brought down the images of the Human, Beast and Advance Legendary Warriors. "Agunimon and BurninGreymon! Lobomon and KendoGarururumon! Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon! Kazemon and Zephyrmon! Kumamon and Korikkakumon! Lowemon and KaiserLeomon! Grumblemon and Gigasmon! Ranamon and Calmaramon! Arbormon and Petaldramon! Mercurymon and Sakkukumon! THOSE were the Human and Beast Warriors I know about! Then... they had this Fusion Evolution of Aldamon, Beowolfmon and Reichmon! I thought these evolutions with the Spirits are over! Then, those children brought out... these..."

With a motion with his hand, he brought out two more images which turns out to be the Zeta Warriors. "EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon... THOSE BRATS! They kept this evolution a secret until they used it as a last resort!"

He gave out an anger cry before punching his fist into the wall, causing the images to fade away and the wall to crack. He took some deep breaths and looked up. "Is this what Granasmon said to me before the war was over...?"

FLASHBACK

/Valmarmon Can it be true... He said to me...? What he said to me.../

Long ago... The Battle of Hikari and Yami was going for 7 days and 6 nights... The seventh night has arrived and still, Granasmon and Valmarmon were still battling.

A couple of female Ninetales hybrids, a female Suicune hybrid and a male Charizard hybrid were hiding behind a rock to witness the battle.

"Lord Granasmon... You can do it..." The male Charizard hybrid said, whispering.

The female Suicune nodded. "This battle has gone far enough... The fate of our world rests on your shoulders, my Lord..."

The massive Granasmon stared at Valmarmon and drew out a white sword with blue markings. "Valmarmon, let us leave the people around us alone. This is between you and me..."

DIGIMON INFORMATION

NAME:Granasmon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Holy God Digimon  
ATTACKS:Life of the Light, Heaven Fist, Celestial Wave

(AnT) Granasmon, this here is the god who kicked Valmarmon's butt in the first place! With his Heaven Fist move, evil shall fall quickly!

(Terra) Make a pose from Slayers and I will blast ya!

(AnT) Spoil sport...

Valmarmon smirked as he drew out a black sword that has no shine upon it. "For the first time, Granasmon... I AGREE!"

"Good... Then, let's begin, shall we?" Granasmon asked, throwing an orb of light from his hand. "Life of the Light!"

Valmarmon smirked as he threw a black orb from his hand as well. "Let me see if I can counter your stupid name-of-an-attack with my... Shadow of Death!"

/Yes... I can still remember that battle... I should have moved out of Granasmon's Life of the Light because when my Shadow of Death hit his attack, it caused a massive explosion which neither me or Granasmon can see... Being as a surpreme evil I am, I decided to ATTACK/

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Valmarmon said, as his body was engulfed in darkness and fired off a massive negative blast of energy. "Supreme Darkness!"

"I don't run and I don't hide! I am not a coward!" Granasmon replied as his body was engulfed in light and fired off a postive blast of energy. "Celestial Wave!"

Another explosion as the light and darkness struck together... Valmarmon decided to do some airborn action so, he sprouted his devil wings and flew up high. He cursed when he found out that Granasmon had the same idea as he sprouted his angel wings and flew to the same high where he was. "Curse you, Granasmon... Don't you ever get tired!"

"I will never stop until I saved this world from you, Valmarmon!" Granasmon replied, drawing his fist back with holy energy and unleashed it onto Valmarmon. "Heaven Fist!"

"Black Knuck... ARGH!" Valmarmon wasn't able to counter as Granasmon's attack quickly struck him and knocked him to the ground.

"Its over..." Granasmon said, flying towards his opponent with his sword pointing towards the villain's chest.

/Granasmon did it... I remembered the pain I felt when that massive sword of his going THROUGH my chest! I felt my energy going away, I was doing to die! But, I still had the last laugh as I did two things... And one of them was pushing MY sword THROUGH Granasmon when he gave me the final blow! HA! I bet his followers were shocked THAT has happened/

Granasmon yelled in pain as he clutched his fatel wound and went onto his knees. "The pain..."

"At least you know how I feel now, Granasmon..." Valmarmon said, laughing as he stood up, clutching his chest where Granasmon made his mark. "So, what are you going to do now, foolish priest? You are dieing and there is a 13 chances of you becoming a Digi-egg for some reason!"

"As...As long as your defeated... The world is safe..." Granasmon said, gasping.

The female Suicune was crying. "Lord Granasmon... NO!"

"Don't leave us!" One of the female Ninetales cried out.

"Don't cry, my friends..." Granasmon said, with a smile. "Now that Valmarmon has been defeated, you are all safe..."

"That's what you think!" Valmarmon said, laughing. "I will be returning, Granasmon. And there is nothing you can do about it!"

Granasmon was shocked. "But... how?"

"Just at this moment, I am using my remaining powers to split my body into 7 pieces of the Ultimate level! One day, an evil Digimon will revive me and I will return to conquer each and every Real and Digital Worlds!" Valmarmon laughed. "And you don't have the time to split YOUR body into 7 pieces with your remaining energy!"

"Valmarmon... will return...?" The other Ninetales asked.

The male Charizard shook with fear. "It... can't be..."

"So... How are you going to stop me now, Granasmon?" Valmarmon asked, grinning.

Granasmon lifted his head with a slight smile. "I will perdict that one day... WEEKS before your return... a group of children will have the power to evolve into Digimon known as the Legendary Warriors. And when you think you have figured out their evolutions... Think again for they will bring out more and more evolutions that shall bring you down, FOREVER!"

"Ha! Thats a laugh! Oh well, guess we will never find out if its true... For now, Granasmon... Goodbye..." Valmarmon said before his body splitted into 7 pieces and landed in front of Granasmon's feet.

"Eye... Wings... Heart... Horns... Claws... Tounge... Body..." Granasmon choked. "I have to do something..." He turned his head towards the four Pokemon hybrids. "Forgive me..." Granasmon raised his hand and moved around strangly.

The two Ninetales, Suicune and the Charizard followed his hand as their eyes went into a blank and fell into a trance. They walked away, with Granasmon's orders fresh in their minds while Granasmon himself... vanished into data...

/I will never understand him... Granasmon... Hypnotising those Pokemon, making them tell the others that he is now sleeping, giving them some hope... And I bet he knew about those Angemon that were watching nearby! THEY know that Granasmon died and I bet it was THEM who sealed me away and made those prohecies about the Digidestined's evolutions/

"I hate him!" Valmarmon cursed. "I hate you, Granasmon! Even you are dead, you still curse me by being right about these children! Well, I guess it is time to do some almighty destruction! It is time for the final fight!"

He got up and walked towards the door that will lead him out. "DOOMSDRAMON! PERPARE FOR THE FINAL BATTLE! DIGIDESTINED, YOU SHALL FALL!"

Ever since EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon and the images of the Great Angels defeated ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode and sended away Daemon in a Digital Void forever, the people of Silesia World began to calm down and know that there are some hope left to get rid of Valmarmon...

Kuzaimon looked around at Primary Village and sighed. "I can't believe that this has gone too far... I can't believe that I spended a lot of time helping the Digidestined battle against Daemon's army... Its... amazing..."

"Sure its amazing..." Ryumon said, with a smile. "I still can't believe I have Digivolved way up to Mega..."

"Yeah... A Mega pain..." Kuzaimon mumbled.

Ryumon didn't hear what Kuzaimon said and looked at a small Botamon group. "And look... See how those little guys enjoy playing with me before ChaosGallantmon and SkullDaemon arrived? I bet they see me as a talented caretaker!"

"Nope... They see you as one of them." Kuzaimon said, with a smirk. "A big baby!"

"HEY!" Ryumon yelled out.

Gigachumon was nearby and smiled at the arguing Ryumon and Kuzaimon. "Ya know, this is intresting..."

"What is...?" Ryumon asked, blinking.

"That it seems that you guys REALLY care about each other..." Gigachumon said.

Kuzaimon had an anime vien on her forehead and clutched her staff. "WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!"

"Thay say when two people, Pokemon or Digimon fight, they really care for each other." Gigachumon explained.Kuzaimon and Ryumon pointed at each other, staring at Gigachumon with angry faces and said. "ME CARE ABOUT HIM/HER!" Then, they turned their backs at each other with a... "HUMPHF!"

Gigachumon just sniggered at that.

"You know, Hawkmon... Ever since I Digivolved to Finchtorimon... I wondered what my Ultimate and Mega form is..." Finchmon said before her eyes went into a dazzled state. "Won't that be cool if I Digivolved again...?"

Hawkmon sweatdropped. "Yes, my dear. It would. Though, I would feel bad if you Digivolved to Ultimate or Mega..."

"Why is that...? You Digivolved into Silphymon!" Finchmon said.

"I Digivolved into Silphymon but, it was thanks to the Hypno Seed." Hawkmon corrected.

Finchmon blinked. "Oh yeah... OK, I will stick to my Finchtorimon and in this form, I will kick Valmarmon's butt!"

"You are so sweet..." Hawkmon mumbled, smiling with a sweatdrop.

Inumon relaxed against a tree with Huskymon beside him. "I feel like trash..."

"Don't make me take you out then..." Huskymon said, with a smile. "Why do you feel like trash...?"

"I am the Guardian of Howling Mountain... I have Dark Digivolved to ChaosInumon, almost hurt the Digidestined and fell under the control of ShadowHuskymon's Hypno Seed... And now, Valmarmon is back and there is nothing I can do about it..."

Huskymon placed her paw on Inumon's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up... It's all right... There is nothing you can do... It just happened. Promise me that you won't blame yourselves about these silly things that you didn't cause... Please?"

"Sure... Anything for you..." Inumon said, with a smile.

Huskymon smiled back and kissed Inumon on the cheek. "Good."

Labramon was also nearby with Jaguarmon at his side. "Good grief... I feel like to throw up..."

"Really? What about you and me?" Jaguarmon asked, with a giggle.

"Erm..." Labramon just blinked and then, blush. "Aheh... Okay, I will take it back..."

"That is good." Jaguarmon grinned. "Because I have ta shock yer to make you change your mind."

"Can't believe this... You can go up to Mega and still, you have you pride problem." Labramon said, smiling.

"Hey, that is what makes me me, ya hear?" Jaguarmon asked before she and Labramon laughed together.

Divinemon stood near the waterfall, staring at the sparkling water with Kitsumon sitting beside him. "So, are we enjoying the fight or are you ready to throw in the towel?"

"Your kidding, right?" Kitsumon asked, raising an eyebrow towards Divinemon. "I can go up to the Mega level, no way I am turning back right now!"

"Good. And neither am I..." Divinemon said, smiling before he frowned. "Yamidramon... Doomsdramon or not... I will beat you as Kyodaidramon like I beat you before as Herodramon. I promise you THAT!"

"Divinemon..." Kitsumon whispered, worried.

"So, Yena?" Magnadramon asked, smiling. "You have did a good job by looking after the youngsters while I was away..."

The female Mightyena hybrid, Yena, nodded. "Thank you, Magnadramon-sama..."

"I was thinking... When Valmarmon's curse is over... Would you like to work here? I will pay you a lot of money for the things you did." Magnadramon asked.

"You are offering me a job?" Yena asked. "T-Thank you..."

"No worries... I just hope this madness ends..." Magnadramon said, still smiling.

Zera stood at the entrance of the cave with Chatsuramon when Angedramon entered with BlackWarGreymon.

"So... How is the condition out there...?" Zera asked.

Angedramon shook her head. "Not good... Omnimon is still out of battle and the Moon of Valmarmon is glowing more redder than ever... I think our dear foe is hiding himself upon the planet. If Takuya and Koji can go through the portal I can create for them, they will have the chance to battle Valmarmon for the last time!"

"That is a good idea..." Zera said, nodding.

BlackWarGreymon turned his head around as if he was searching for something. "Speaking of Takuya and Koji... Where are the Digidestined? Where are they...?"

"In the corner of the village... They are discussing of what they should do to... Either get up and quit or evolve and battle Valmarmon to the death..." Chatsuramon said. "And I think I have figured their answer out already."

"Yes... me too..." Zera said, with a nod.

In the corner of the Primary Village... Takuya, Koji, Kouchi, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Bokomon, Neemon and Veemon were sitting down on the grass while Patamon, Salamon and Lopmon played tag nearby.

"So... Have we come to a conclusion?" Bokomon asked.

"WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT!" The Digidestined said together, smiling.

Veemon smiled as well. "I knew it!"

"Though... Who would be perfect to battle?" Zoe asked.

"Isn't it simple! EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon!" JP said, grinning. "If those guys beat the daylights out of the Virus Cherubimon, then I think its them who should battle Valmarmon!"

"Yeah but... I think Valmarmon is living on that freaky moon. The same one that caused the Skyway to crash when we were over the Granascliffs..." Koji said.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah... Plus, there is that Doomsdramon problem... EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon will have to beat him in order to advance..."

"Hey, what about us?" Veemon asked, smiling. "You have Digimon allies with yer. And there ARE Mega Digimon and Digimon that can Warp Digivolve to the Mega!"

Zoe nodded. "Yeah! Thats right! While Veemon and the other Digimon face Doomsdramon, Takuya and Koji will face Valmarmon!"

"But, how are Takuya and Koji get to the moon?" Neemon asked.

"Well, do not worry, my friends. For I have a plan!" JP said, with a big smile.

Takuya sweatdropped. "And what plan is that then...?"

"Well... here is my plan..." JP said...

JP's Idea Image

/(JP) First of all, we all evolve into Warriors/

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" "AGUNIMON!" "LOBOMON!" "KAZEMON!"

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" "METALKABUTERIMON!" "KORIKKAKUMON!"

"EXECUTE NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION! REICHMON!"

/(JP) After that, I will activate my next idea/

MetalKabuterimon drew some sort of mathmatical numbers on the ground with a metal rod as the others crowded around him. "Add 2. Carry the one..."

"JP... Where did you get this?" Reichmon asked.

"From a maths book." MetalKabuterimon replied.

"Thats nice..." Reichmon mumbled in a sarcastic tone.

/(JP) Then... Someone can climb into my cannon like Gigachumon did when we battled the Hypno Seed-infested Phoenixmon at Flying Island and I will point it towards Valmarmon's Moon/

"Ready, Agunimon?" MetalKabuterimon asked.

Agunimon, always brave and ready to go, gulped as he was inside the massive nose cannon of MetalKabuterimon. "Um... NO! I am not ready!"

"Are you sure this will work?" Lobomon asked.

"It works like my other ideas." MetalKabuterimon said, with a smirk.

Korikkakumon waved. "See ya, Takuya..."

"Nice knowing you..." Kazemon said, waving as well.

"Gee... Thanks for your surport you guys..." Agunimon said, muttering.

"3... 2... 1... FIRE!" MetalKabuterimon shouted, firing Agunimon out of his cannon.

/(JP) And there, my friends, I will get five of ya to the moon/

/(Koji) A few problems, JP.../

/(JP) And what is that.../

/(Koji) Well... First of all, Reichmon and Korikkakumon are too big... Second, we all agreed that it should be EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon that has to face Valmarmon. And third... there is the gravity thing.../

/(JP) Gravity...? Ah, nuts.../

"Whoa... I'm flying as Agunimon!" The Human Warrior of Flame said as he went up HIGH... and fell back down... "AND I'M FALLING AS AGUNIMON! ARGH!"

Lobomon winched as Agunimon crashed into some trees. "That has got to hurt..."

"Why don't you try it?" Reichmon asked with a smirk.

MetalKabuterimon had a sweatdrop on his nose-cannon and turned back to his mathmatical calculation. "Hmm... Maybe its suppose to be Add 3 and times it by 5..." The Beast Warrior of Thunder nodded and turned back to where Agunimon crashed. "I got it! Hey, Agunimon! Shall we try that again!"

Agunimon jumped up and down with a REALLY angry face, with springing noises as he yelled out. "NO WAY, YOU BIG TIN-CAN TWIT! HAVE ME IN THAT CANNON AGAIN AND I WILL KICK YOU TO THE FAR CORNERS OF THE DIGITAL WORLD!"

"Err..." MetalKabuterimon gulped, blinking

"At least Takuya is keeping calm..." Kazemon said, giggling.

Korikkakumon nodded. "Oh yeah..."

JP giggled sheepishly as his dream plan was finished and gulped at the death glare of Takuya. "Listen, Takuya... Erm..."

"Just be quiet before I hurt yer!" Takuya snapped, annoyed.

"Yes, sir..." JP said, gulping even more.

Zoe giggled. "Calm down, you two... Maybe a Digimon on our side can transport you and Koji to Valmarmon's Moon with his or her's magical powers?"

"That could work!" Kouchi said, with a nod.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Takuya asked, standing up. "Let's head to Zera and announce what we have decided!"

"Right!" Veemon said, nodding.

Salamon smiled. "I'm gonna see Papamama again!"

"Me too! My papamama is waiting for me!" Lopmon said, giggling.

Bokomon motioned the three Rookie Digimon to follow him as they followed Takuya and the others.

Zera continued to look out of the cave when he became confused when he heard that the noise behind him have become silent. Zera turned his head around to see Takuya and the others walking up towards them.

Salamon and Lopmon hopped into the arms of Inumon and Labramon, much to their embrassment and the teasing of Berus and Inferno... Everyone in the Primary Village was watching them.

Zera took a deep sigh and turned to the leader of the Digidestined. "So, Takuya... Have you and your friends came to a conclusion?"

"Yes, we have." Takuya said, nodding.

"And what is it...?" Kitsunamon asked, standing beside Pajiramon.

"Let's just say that we just have to say Unified Spirit Evolution and you will figured out what our choice is..." Koji said, with a smirk.

"You will?" Zera asked, with hope in his eyes. His lips became a huge smile when the 6 children nodded their heads. "THEY WILL! THEY WILL FIGHT VALMARMON!"

Everyone in the village cheered. Divinemon was still standing near the waterfall, listening to the cheering. He grinned as he stared at the waterfall again. "Seems to me that our world will be safe at long last... At long last..."

Staring at the waterfall, Divinemon took a deep breath and began to sing a song quietly. And to his surprise, he was singing it good.

Inumon and Labramon heard Divinemon sing softly and blinked at each other.

"When... How... Why...?" Labramon asked, studdering.

Inumon just shrugged. "Dunno... I guess Divinemon has learned a lot about something but, I just don't know what..."

"Your Holiness!" Angedramon cried out, running into the cave. "Bad news! Doomsdramon has come back! It looks like he will be leading the evil army into battle!"

"No..." Zera gasped.

Takuya sighed. "Listen... It sounds stupid but... maybe the Digimon of the Mega level can take Doomsdramon while me and Koji will battle Valmarmon upon his moon?"

Zera looked around and saw the nods from the Rookie Digimon, including Divinemon, that has the power to reach the Mega. BlackWarGreymon and Angedramon nodded as well. "All right... Go for it... The final battle... has begun..."

"Right! Let's go!" Takuya said, running outside.

Inumon placed Salamon down and ran with Huskymon, Labramon and Jaguarmon while Salamon waved with Lopmon. "Good luck, mamapapa!"

"Be careful!" Lopmon added.

Machinedramon stood with Phoenixmon, HerculesKabuterimon and MegaGargomon... Watching the massive form of Doomsdramon appearing, the very creature that beat Omnimon without any hesitation...

BlackWarGreymon, Angedramon and Magnadramon joined them while Divinemon, Kitsumon, Inumon, Huskymon, Labramon, Jaguarmon, Veemon and Ryumon were standing at the entrance of the of the cave while Takuya, Koji, Kouchi, Zoe, Tommy and JP stood in the field, staring at Doomsdramon.

"If Veemon and the others can hold him off, you will have the chance to battle Valmarmon!" Angedramon called out. "Maybe with our combind power, Doomsdramon will fall!"

"There is no other choice! Everyone... Let's do it..." Takuya said, pumping his fist into the air while holding the D-Tector in his fist.

"Yeah! Let's GO!" Koji shouted as well, holding his D-Tector into the air.

Zoe, Tommy, JP and Kouchi nodded and held their D-Tectors into the air as well before a huge flash appeared.

"Wind into Flame!"

"Thunder into Light!"

"Ice into Flame!"

"Darkness into Light!"

"The final battle... has begun..." The spirit of Granasmon said, sighing deeply.

Nefertimon bowed her head. "Please be careful, everyone..."

"UNITY EXECUTE! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION! EMPERORGREYMON!"

"UNITY EXECUTE! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION! MAGNAGARURUMON!"

"Veemon Warp Digivolve to... IMPERIALDRAMON!"

"Inumon Warp Digivolve to... YOUKAIINUMON!"

"Huskymon Warp Digivolve to... KORIMEMON!"

"Labramon Warp Digivolve to... ANUBISMON!"

"Jaguarmon Warp Digivolve to... DIANAMON!"

"Divinemon Warp Digivolve to... KYODAIDRAMON!"

"Kitsumon Warp Digivolve to... GAOFOXMON!"

"Ryumon Warp Digivolve to... KAIZERRYUJINMON!"

"Digivolving and Evolving has been finished..." Machinedramon said, turning his head towards Doomsdramon. "Let us begin our final battle against the mighty evil."

EmperorGreymon nodded. "We will not fall and we will never give up!"

"Come on, everyone! LET'S GO!" MagnaGarurumon shouted, running with EmperorGreymon towards the battlefield.

The other Megas nodded and followed EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon to the battlefield while Zoe, Tommy, JP and Kouchi stood at the cave entrance, holding their D-Tectors that no longer contains their Spirits.

"Good luck, Takuya..." Zoe said, smiling. "Please be careful..."

"Go for it, you guys!" Tommy called out. "Beat Valmarmon's butt!"

"You guys are the best! Don't give up! BEAT HIM!" JP yelled out.

"Koji... I wish you luck, my brother..." Kouchi said, smiling.

The final battle between good and evil has begun and who knows what will happen as EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon lead their Mega Digimon comrades towards Doomsdramon...

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Rika) All right! With this new attack plan, will EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon have the power to bring Valmarmon down once and for all! Stay tune to the next Digimon Frontier!

The 50th chapter of my story has been completed and I have a feeling that this story of mine is coming to an end!

AnT: Meanwhile... we have THIS!

Biyomon: Looks at the computer screen of Wrestlemania XIX and grins And the winner of our dear 60 minutes Iron Man match is... GOLDBERG controlled by CHILLER!

Chiller: YES! YES!

Agumon: ;; NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Palmon: How many pins did you get as the Rock, Agumon? Did you get 5 while Chiller got 100?

Biyomon: Nope... Agumon got 13 while Chiller got 14...

Chiller: But, more importantly... I WON!

Agumon: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tai: ¬¬; Let it go, Agumon...

Chiller: Turn towards Biyomon Don't I get a prize for winning this game...?

Biyomon: Erm... ;

Mallory: Yeah, me! Glomps Chiller My pretty penguin!

Chiller: Help... me...

Terriermon: Now you know how I feel when SUSIE grabs me!

Tai: Boy, this has been one crazy event...

Max: Methinks it will get better in the next chapter. Which reminds me, WHEN WILL YOU FINISH!

Soon and Max?

Max: Yes?

Slams his head with a mallet Do NOT yell at me!

Max: Big bump on his head Yes, sir... .

Terra: Ya know, I like that...

Thanks... I think. Anyway, I have a few questions I want you to answer in your review. Please answer them!

Q01: Which chapter of this story is the best?

Q02: Which scene of this story made you laugh?

Q03: Best character?

Q04: Worst character?

Q05: Best fan-made character? (I know you will say one of your Digimon...)

Q06: Best song?

Q07: Best Human Hybrid Warrior?

Q08: Best Beast Hybrid Warrior?

Q09: Best Advance Hybrid Warrior?

Q10: Best battle?

Q11: Best dramatic scene?

And I have a 12th question that I will keep till the end of the final chapter.

AnT: Did Izzy typed this up?

Yep...

Terra: Figures...

Kazu: Hey, AnT. Would ya like to recommend Digidestined of Courage to read this story?

AnT: I dunno...

Henry: I agree... He has BlackTerriermon with him... The world is doomed if Terriermon and BlackTerriermon are together...

Kuzaimon: Two big mouths about... Nuts...

Davis: Got that right... Sighs Who is after the Chaos Emeralds? Eggman is! Eggman is!

Ken: Davis? You know you sang that out loud?

Davis: ... NUTS!

Anyway, what will happen next...?

Ash: HELP! Runs by WAH!

Kuzaimon: Runs after him ASHY! COME BACK HERE AND GIVE ME A KISSY!

Terra: Ash's infamous 'wah', hmm? Lovely...

I have ta stop saying that...

AnT: Saying what...?

What will happen next...?

Chiller: (Screaming like a little girl as Mallory chases him)

Mallory: JUST ONE LITTLE KISSY WISSY, CHILLY-FLILLY! IT'L ONLY LAST FOR A FEW HOURS! MAYBE 20!

AnT: I agree... Don't say that again...

Thank you.

Tentomon: What a wacky place...

Gomamon: Nothing is new here...

Terriermon: Hey, AnT! Where is that picture of MetalDevidramon!

AnT: I will tell you later, big mouth!

Henry: New nickname for yer, Terriermon.

Terriermon: Be quiet...

AnT: Right now, if you don't stop asking where is MetalDevidramon's picture, I will sic Kitsunamon on ya!

Terriermon: NOO! Grabs AnT's neck DON'T DO IT!

AnT: Loosing air... GAH!

Henry: Pulls Terriermon off Momentai, big mouth...

Terriermon: Sure...

Max: Now, are we ready to go because we need AnT to stop being wimpy!

AnT: May I?

Terra: Sure...

WHAP!

AnT: Okay, now we are ready to go.

Max: Bigger bump on his head Good. Let's go before Terra becomes more stubborn.

Terra: I heard that... (Terra hammers Max's head with her fist)

Okay, AnT. Thank you for coming and end this chapter with your quote.

AnT: Thank you, Ninetalesuk. Okay, this is AnT!

Terra: And this is Terra Bomber!

Max:(Come up with an ice pack on his head.) And this here is Max Snail!

AnT, Terra and Max: GO OUT AND...

Chiller, Mallory, Ash, Kuzaimon: Pops their head through a door SAY IT AND DIE!

AnT, Terra and Max: ... HIT IT, IMPMON!

Impmon: Slams the door on the heads of Ash, Kuzaimon, Chiller and Mallory That will teach yer to stomp on my tail while you were running about!

Chiller, Mallory, Ash, Kuzaimon: .

Oh boy... See ya next time!


	51. Fear is Valmarmon's Nature! Zeta Warrior...

(Guardromon) Valmarmon recalled his battle against Granasmon and cursed that fact that his defeated enemy was right about the Digidestined's true power. Valmarmon is now ready with Doomsdramon and his dark Digimon army to face his opponents in the final battle. Lead by EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, the side of good advance to the battle field where the final battle has begun...  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 51:Fear is Valmarmon's Nature! Zeta Warriors Fall, Paladin Knight Up!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:Chapter 51 and I feel I am nearing the end of the story. Not in this chapter, just a feeling...  
  
Tai: So, whos our special guest for today...?  
  
No one.  
  
Davis: WHY?!  
  
I will tell yer later after this story ends.  
  
Sora: OK...  
  
Anyway, we have here a couple of mails. One from Chiller of Humanial and Inumon from Youko's world.  
  
(Message from Chiller)  
  
Chiller: Just like AnT said, I am a very shy kind of guy and a bit quiet. Just like that gullible echidna, Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles: I heard that!  
  
Chiller: But, I'm not gullible like him...  
  
Knuckles: I could hurt you...  
  
Chiller: But, I do have a hot temper but, as AnT said, I take my anger out using martial arts. Like so! HIYA!!! *Uses a martial kick on Knuckles*  
  
Knuckles: YOW!!! *Crashed into wall* Ow.... @.@U  
  
Chiller: See? Plus, I am not scared of anything.  
  
Mallory: Chilly? Where are you?  
  
Chiller: Let me rephrase that... YAH!!! *Runs off* BYE!!!  
  
(End message)  
  
Mimi: After reading that, I hate to see what INUMON has to say...  
  
Joe: So do I but...  
  
(Message from Inumon)  
  
Inumon: I would like to say that AnT is lucky! Sure, I am angry that he didn't include me in his Mon War story and my scene is gonna be short but, I am glad I am appearing in it!  
  
Sonic: Oh, boy... Here it goes...  
  
Inumon: So, I would like to say THIS! *Singing* I'm appearing in Mon Wars! I'm appearing in Mon Wars! I'm appearing in Mon Wars! I'm appearing in Mon Wars! I'm appearing in Mon Wars!   
  
Sonic: For a short time...  
  
Inumon: For a short time! For a short time! For a short time! *Blinks* HEY!!! I'M GONNA HURT YER!!!  
  
(Inumon jumps, Sonic moves aside so quick and Inumon landed)  
  
Sonic: You were saying?  
  
Inumon: I hate your speed! I hate it! I hate it!  
  
Sonic: And now, I will say this...  
  
Inumon: You wouldn't?  
  
Sonic: I would!  
  
Inumon: *Slow motion* NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sonic: Inumon.................................................................. SIT!  
  
Inumon: *Slamming onto the ground* Ow... Goodbye...  
  
Sonic: ^_^  
  
(End message)  
  
Matt: *Blinks at message* ¬¬" Erm... can anyone start the story now...?  
  
Tai: ¬¬" Yeah... This is going get weirder if we read anymore crazy messages...  
  
Terriermon: Hmph! AnT doing promises are NOT good! Why can't Digidestined of Courage come? I want to meet up with my old buddy, BlackTerriermon, huh?  
  
Impmon: If we have Terriermon and BlackTerriermon together, the world is doomed!  
  
Ryumon: How about ElecTerriermon Pyra has created... He is almost like the Terriermon and BlackTerriermon.  
  
Yolei: That is just great!!! If we have Terriermon, BlackTerriermon and ElecTerriermon together... We will have the Digimon version of the Three Stooges!  
  
Terriermon: I would like to say something about that remark, Henry!  
  
Henry: You would but, don't want Kitsunamon run you over?  
  
Terriermon: Start the story! HIT IT!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: Its almost over... OW....  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"UNITY EXECUTE!!! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! EMPERORGREYMON!!!"  
  
"UNITY EXECUTE!!! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! MAGNAGARURUMON!!!"  
  
"Veemon Warp Digivolve to... IMPERIALDRAMON!!!"  
  
"Inumon Warp Digivolve to... YOUKAIINUMON!!!"  
  
"Huskymon Warp Digivolve to... KORIMEMON!!!"  
  
"Labramon Warp Digivolve to... ANUBISMON!!!"  
  
"Jaguarmon Warp Digivolve to... DIANAMON!!!"  
  
"Divinemon Warp Digivolve to... KYODAIDRAMON!!!"  
  
"Kitsumon Warp Digivolve to... GAOFOXMON!!!"  
  
"Ryumon Warp Digivolve to... KAIZERRYUJINMON!!!"  
  
"Digivolving and Evolving has been finished..." Machinedramon said, turning his head towards Doomsdramon. "Let us begin our final battle against the mighty evil."  
  
EmperorGreymon nodded. "We will not fall and we will never give up!"  
  
"Come on, everyone! LET'S GO!!!" MagnaGarurumon shouted, running with EmperorGreymon towards the battlefield.  
  
The other Megas nodded and followed EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon to the battlefield...  
  
Tommy turned to Kouchi with a worried look in his eyes. "Do you think they will be okay...?"  
  
"Yes, I do..." Kouchi said, placing his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "They are not going down with a fight..."  
  
"I wonder how they are gonna fair against Valmarmon..." Zoe wondered.  
  
JP sighed. "I am betting that Valmarmon is so ruthless, he would even CHEER if he saw Bambi's mother died!"  
  
"I bet your right..." Zoe said before she blinked. "Wait a second... You watched Bambi?! Even though you said you never, EVER watched any Disney films?!"  
  
"Well... erm..." JP studdered, blushing before he ran back inside the Primary Village. "Must feed more babies, bye..."  
  
Zoe soon followed. "JP! Are there anymore things you lied about?!"  
  
Kouchi and Tommy bowed their heads with small sweatdrops running down their heads.  
  
"I worry about them sometimes..." Tommy muttered.  
  
Kouchi sighed. "I know what you mean...."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Valmarmon stood on top of his red moon and stared at the image of EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, hovering in front of him. "If Granasmon is right, these two warriors are the ones who will defeat me... I must be quick! Let's see if they can stop me doing this!!!"  
  
The Demon God held his hands up high as dark energy crackled around him. "With my powers, I can cause chaos in different worlds that has a Digital World themselves! Like the world with the Digidestined whom defeated powerful and evil Digimon like the Dark Masters and MaloMyotismon! Let my evil REIGN!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
In a different human world, people were puzzling about the weather as the clouds became dark and black thunder came out.  
  
"What is going on here?!" A man asked.  
  
"I dunno... but, I think the weatherman got today's forecast wrong!" A woman answered.  
  
A small teenage boy was witnessing the weather, wearing a blue jacket and carries a golden pyramid around his neck. He spoke in his mind as if he was talking to someone else.  
  
/Yami... What is going on...? It doesn't look like normal weather.../  
  
//Your right, Yugi... I can sense an evil dark force coming from those clouds but... its not human...//  
  
/Not human...? Is it a Digimon...?/  
  
//Yes, but a powerful one, in fact... More powerful than the four Digimon Soverigns... or Gallantmon...//  
  
/What is going on here?! Is it coming from the Digital World...?/  
  
//Funny thing is, Yugi... Its coming from a DIFFERENT Digital World!//  
  
/A DIFFERENT Digtal World?! What is happening?! Who could be strong enough to be stronger than the Soverigns or the Tamers?!/  
  
Meanwhile, inside a hugh black building, an male adult wearing sunglasses stared at the sky from his office while he was talking on a communicator.  
  
"Riley! What is the situation?" The agent asked.  
  
A female voice answered through the communicator. "According to our readings, Yamaki, it is a powerful Digimon that is threatning to destroy both the Real and Digital World..."  
  
"A powerful Digimon...? Do you know what it is?" Yamaki asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yamaki... It seems that this Digimon isn't from OUR Digtal World but, from a different one..." Riley replied.  
  
"Another Digital World!? Yamaki gasped. "How is that possible?!"  
  
"I don't know, but he is too powerful for the Juggarnaut to damage him..." Reily said. "What shall we do...?"  
  
Yamaki was silent and stared at the darken sky again. "I don't know... I just don't know..."  
  
Finally, four children were standing with four different Digimon. Takato and Guilmon, Rika and Renamon, Henry and Terriermon, Ryo and Cyberdramon. They all looked at the sky and were confused as their Digimon were in feral mode.  
  
"Guilmon...? Whats the matter, boy...?" Takato asked.  
  
Guilmon growled. "A Digimon... And its very powerful..."  
  
Takato gasped. "What?!"  
  
"Too powerful..." Renamon said, gritting her teeth. "And we won't stand a chance!"  
  
"What do you mean, Renamon...?" Rika asked.  
  
Terriermon sighed. "Let me put it this way. If Takato and Guilmon become Gallantmon Crimson Mode, they will not last a second against this guy!"  
  
"He is THAT powerful!?" Henry gasped. "But, Gallantmon Crimson Mode was strong enough to beat the D-Reaper, the Parasismon and WarDevidramon!"  
  
Cyberdramon roared. "So strong... So strong... But, he is not from the Soverign's Digital World!!!"  
  
"Must be from another Digital World..." Ryo said. "Azulongmon told me there is another Digital World that is guarded by three Mega level Angel Digimon..."  
  
"Did Azulongmon told you anything else about this other world?" Rika asked.  
  
Ryo nodded. "Yeah... He said before the Great Angels appeared, the world was ruled by an evil Fallen Angel called Lucemon... And even though he was a Rookie, he was strong enough to kill Mega Digimon without breaking a sweat... It took 10 Mega Ancient Digimon to defeat him and thus, creating an infamous legend..."  
  
"Wow... So, I bet it must be Lucemon that is causing this..." Takato mumbled.  
  
Renamon shook her head. "No... Somehow, I can tell that this Digimon is almost like a God... Maybe this evil force IS a God... Rika, I'm sorry to say this but, there is nothing we can do to stop this Digimon..."  
  
"Renamon..." Rika whispered, looking in the eyes of the worried female kitsune. "I...I understand..."  
  
"I just hope there is someone out there... That can stop him..." Takato mumbled, still staring into the sky.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Doomsdramon roared again as a huge pack of Digimon flew towards them.  
  
"I only wish Sakuyamon and Justimon can help us..." BlackWarGreymon mumbled.  
  
Angedramon nodded. "Me too but, they are still recovering from that brutal attack of ChaosGallantmon before he transformed into Destruction Mode..."  
  
"All right, everyone!" EmperorGreymon called out. "Imperialdramon, Kyodaidramon! Lead the others into battle! Angedramon! Me, you and MagnaGarurumon will stop here so you can do your teleportation trick!"  
  
"Right!" Imperialdramon, Kyodaidramon and Angedramon said togther, nodding their heads.  
  
YouakiInumon flew forward. "Let me heat this battle first!!! Blazing Dark Hound!!!"  
  
"And then, I will cool it..." Korimemon said, throwing a blast of cold wind into the air. "Diamond Dust!!!"  
  
Doomsdramon laughed as the attacks from YoukaiInumon and Korimemon didn't made a scratch upon his hard armour. "Pathetic... Its really is pathetic..."  
  
"I don't believe it... He survived THAT?!" YoukaiInumon asked in disbelief.  
  
Korimemon nodded. "Yes... I bet he is too strong... He DID defeated Omnimon..."  
  
Angedramon held her staff into the air as a black and blue portal appeared into the air. "EmperorGreymon... MagnaGarurumon... This is your chance! Go for it..."  
  
"Thank you..." EmperorGreymon said, flying through the portal.  
  
"Good luck!" MagnaGarurumon added, also flying through the portal.  
  
When the two warriors where gone, Angedramon closed the portal behind them and turned towards Doomsdramon. "Now, you beast! I shall now destroy you with the light that is around us!" She held her staff out and watched as it absorbed light energy particles. When it was done, she unleashed a white laser from her staff. "Destruction of Light!!!"  
  
"Atomic Death Blast!!!" Doomsdramon roared, firing a deathly blast of a negative laser from his mouth. When it collided with Angedramon's Destruction of Light... The two attacks were pushing each other, trying to show which is the strongest.  
  
"Now is our chance! We must beat this monster at once!" Imperialdramon shouted. "Imperialdramon Mode Change to... FIGHTER MODE!!!" Imperialdramon FM flew to one side of Doomsdramon with Magnadramon, Machinedramon, Kyodaidramon and GaoFoxmon.  
  
MegaGargomon led Anubismon, BlackWarGreymon, Dianamon and KaizerRyujinmon to the other side of Doomsdramon. "All right! At the count of three, BLAST HIM!!!"  
  
Phoenixmon and HerculesKabuterimon were hovering ABOVE Doomsdramon. Phoenixmon nodded. "Got it!"  
  
"Good!" MegaGargomon said, nodding. "1...."  
  
Angedramon gritted her teeth. "Hurry... I'm loosing power..."  
  
"2..."  
  
"Ready..." Angedramon coughed.  
  
"3..."  
  
"NOW!!!" Angedramon yelled out, moving out of the way as her staff ran out of power and landed into the arms of YoukaiInumon and Korimemon as Doomsdramon's Atomic Death Blast moved across.  
  
"ATTACK!!!" MegaGargomon shouted, firing two giant missles from his shoulders. "Gargo Missles!!!"  
  
Imperialdramon FM fired a blast of energy from the cannon that appeared in the open mouth of the dragon's head that rested on his chest. "Giga Crusher!!!"  
  
"Pyramid Power!!!" Anubismon shouted throwing a huge pryamid shape power from his human-like paws.  
  
"Fire Tornado!!!" Magnadramon called out, firing off a whirling flame of wind from her mouth.  
  
BlackWarGreymon created a huge red/black energy ball in his hands and threw it. "Terra Destroyer!!!"  
  
Machinedramon fired two blasts of yellow energy from the massive cannons resting on his shoulder. "Giga Cannon!!!"  
  
"Arrow of Justice!!!" Dianamon shouted, firing an arrow of intense light from a silver bow.  
  
Kyodaidramon's body was covered in flames and when it was done, he shot off a blazing dragon-like pheonix from his body. "Dragon Phoenix!!!"  
  
KaizerRyujinmon slashed his sword many times before unleashing a blast of shockwaves. "Dragon of Fury!!!"  
  
"Cosmic Saber!!!" GaoFoxmon shouted, throwing her golden-saber towards Doomsdramon.  
  
"Our turn now!!!" HerculesKabuterimon said, firing his scissors claw with intense energy. "Giga Scissor Claw!!!"  
  
"And finally!!!" Phoenixmon called out, firing off star-shaped energy from her wings. "Star-Light Explosion!!!"  
  
A huge explosion covered the massive form of Doomsdramon as the Digimon waited for the results. Nearby, five Gallantmon were lining up and held their shields up.  
  
"All right! Perpare to fire!!!" One of the Gallantmon said. "Lets help them destroy Doomsdramon!!!"  
  
"Shield..."  
  
"...of...."  
  
"...the..."  
  
"...Just!!!"  
  
Just as the other Gallantmon said, they unleashed a powerful beam from their shield with the 5th member and shot it towards the smoke-covered Doomsdramon...  
  
"The Gallantmon has joined in the party!" GaoFoxmon said, smiling as the 5 lasers struck the smoke.  
  
Magnadramon nodded. "I hope it worked..."  
  
When Gallantmon's attack was gone, as well as the smoke, shock and horror came over the Mega Digimon as Doomsdramon came out, roaring as he was UNHARMED!!!  
  
"He...He survived..." YoukaiInumon said, with a gasp.  
  
Korimemon was shocked. "Im...Impossible..."  
  
"We failed..." Angedramon muttered. "We can't beat him..."  
  
"We can! Don't give up!!!" Imperialdramon FM said, anger in his eyes as he glared at Doomsdramon.  
  
"Foolish Digimon! Die at the power of Doomsdramon!!!" The massive dragon beast shouted as small holes appeared on the side of his body and deadly-looking missles were shot out towards every Mega Digimon. "Apocalypse Missle!!!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"NO!!!" Zera shouted as everyone was watching the battle inside the Primary Village with a viewing screen created by Datamon. A huge explosion appeared and Zera turned to Datamon. "Status report!!!"  
  
Datamon looked at the readings and sighed. "Imperialdramon, Kyodaidramon and Anubismon are still in the battle. So are Machinedramon and MegaGargomon... YoukaiInumon, GaoFoxmon, Dianamon, KaizerRyujinmon and Korimemon evolved back into their Rookie forms. Angedramon, Magnadramon, HerculesKabuterimon and Phoenixmon are knocked out..."  
  
"How powerful is this guy?!" Gigachumon asked, anger in his voice. "He took out 8 Mega Digimon without a scratch on his armour! Aren't the Gallantmon helping?!"  
  
"They are now moving into battle!" Velene said.  
  
Tommy, Zoe, Kouchi and JP were nearby. Zoe sighed. "Takuya, Koji! You guys better hurry up and stop this madness..."  
  
The villagers behind them were worried and beggining to get fearful... And with their fear will bring concenquences...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Evil laughted echoed through the barren red wastelands of Valmarmon's moon as the Demon God himself, stood on a rock and watched as Doomsdramon was now facing 5 remaining Mega Digimon and a small group of Gallantmon. Valmarmon was also absorbing dark energy into his body.  
  
"Ah... wonderful. It is so wonderful..." Valmarmon purred. "When those two foolish Chosen Children enter my world, they will fall under my power!"  
  
He smirked but then, lifted his head high in the sky as two figures landed in front of them. Valmarmon's smirk turn into a frown when he found out it was EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon.  
  
"So... you have arrived..." Valmarmon said, calmly. "How may I help you annoying pests...?"  
  
EmperorGreymon narrowed his eyes. "How about doing us a favour by crawl up into a ball and die?!"  
  
"Cute..." Valmarmon replied, still being calm.  
  
"All right, Valmarmon! It is payback time!" MagnaGarurumon shouted out, stepping forward. "Your days as the Demon God is over!"  
  
Valmarmon smirked. He was hiding something and he wants to tell them after they use their special attacks. "I guess your right... Why not attack now and destroy me?"  
  
MagnaGarurumon turned towards EmperorGreymon. "I don't like the way he said that... He must have something up his sleeve..."  
  
"Then, we must attack BEFORE he puts his plan into action!" EmperorGreymon replied.  
  
"Oh, it has already been in action... BEFORE you and your friend came along..." Valmarmon mumbled to himself, smiling.  
  
"Let's GO!" EmperorGreymon shouted, holding his sword out and firing the flame-covered blade like an arrow. "Dragonfire Crossbow!!!"  
  
Valmarmon just stood there, letting the hot blade strike him and covered him in flames. "Ooh... That is hot... Ow..."  
  
"OK! My turn!" MagnaGarurumon yelled out, rocketing forward and firing missles from underneath his wings. "Magna Missles!!!"  
  
"Hmm..." Valmarmon mused as the missles struck him, puishing the flames away. "Next!"  
  
"What is he doing?! Playing with us?!" EmperorGreymon mumbled to himself.  
  
"FERAL FIRE!!!" MagnaGarurumon yelled out, firing off his long cannon. When it was empty, he fired off other missles from the other gun on his arm. "MAGNA ROCKETS!!!"  
  
Even though Valmarmon didn't flinch from the attacks, he was blinded a bit when the missles exploded and caused it to flash a little light. "Hmph... Should have wore sunglasses... Hello?"   
  
MagnaGarurumon appeared in front of Valmarmon and gave out a battle cry as the two small cannon holes on his chest armour started to glow with light and EXPLODED in a ball of light, with MagnaGarurumon landing nearby, chest armour falling off and watched as the ball started to go away. "I hope that works..."  
  
"I wonder why he just let us attack him without a fight unless..." EmperorGreymon gasped. "Oh no... He is stronger now!?"  
  
The white ball of light vanished and Valmarmon stood there without a scratch. "That is right... My powers are stronger now! HAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"But... how?!" MagnaGarurumon studdered.  
  
"Easy..." Valmarmon said, laughing. "This is my special ability... Remember that the Legendary Warriors' powers increase because of the element of the area? Like Agunimon's power would increase in a volcanic area? Well... I'm using that power..."  
  
"With the energy of your moon?!" EmperorGreymon asked.  
  
Valmarmon shook his head. "No... By absorbing the energy of the Pokemon hybrid's FEAR!"  
  
"Fear?!" MagnaGarurumon gasped. "What are you talking about?!"  
  
"The Pokemon hybrids of Silesia World are beggening to be scared... Your Mega level friends were defeated by Doomsdramon and they were afraid that this is the end. They were right because they didn't know that I was using their fear to increase my POWER!!!"  
  
EmperorGreymon lowered his eyes. "You monster! This is your plan all along, huh?!"  
  
"Yes, it is." Valmarmon said, grinning. "So... Let's begin round two, shall we? Shall I go first or let you go again?"  
  
EmperorGreymon roared with anger and shoved the top of the blade of his sword into the ground, where an orange light appeared from the ground. "PYRO DRAGONS!!!"  
  
Bursting out of the ground around EmperorGreymon was 8 huge dragon heads made of fire and the 9th one was much bigger as it came out of the ground where EmperorGreymon was standing on.  
  
Valmarmon laughed as his body was engulfed in darkness and fired off a massive negative blast of energy. "Supreme Darkness!!!"  
  
"Now or never! Hold on, I'm coming!!!" MagnaGarurumon shouted, drawing two swords made out of light from his gaunlets and ran towards Valmarmon in a fast speed with bluish stars trailing behind him. "STARBURST HUNTER!!!"  
  
"FOOLS! NOT ENOUGH!!!" Valmarmon yelled out as MagnaGarurumon's attack didn't damaged him and his Supreme Darkness destroyed EmperorGreymon's Pyro Dragons. "It is over!!!"  
  
MagnaGarurumon cursed. "No! He...He is too powerful!"  
  
"What now?" EmperorGreymon asked, clutching his sword tighter.  
  
"THIS!!!" Valmarmon shouted, throwing two black orbs from his hands and striking the two Zeta Warriors in a quick move. "Shadows of Death!!!"  
  
EmperorGreymon cried out in pain as he felt the attack striking him back onto the reddish dusty ground underneath him. "ARGH!!!"  
  
"Takuya!!!" MagnaGarurumon shouted before he screamed in pain as well when he was knocked the ground as well by Valmarmon's attack. "YARGH!!!"  
  
Valmarmon smirked. "My, aren't you tough...? Usually, when Digivolved Digimon are struck my attack, they evolved back into either In-Training, Rookie or Champion forms. You annoying pitiful humans are strong..."  
  
"We...We will never give up..." EmperorGreymon choked.  
  
"Don't you get it!? Its over! I HAVE WON!!!" Valmarmon shouted out loud, laughing. "AND ITS ALL THANKS TO THE FEARS FROM THE PEOPLE OF SILESIA WORLD!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Boy... he is such a sore winner..." MagnaGarurumon mumbled, trying to get up.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"This can't be happening!!!" Panzerdramon yelled out in fury as Datamon changed the viewing screen to where they witness and heard Valmarmon's increase of power to defeat EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. "That ancient mural me and Sundramon found shows that these two Zeta Warriors are the ones who shall defeat Valmarmon!!!"  
  
Datamon turns to Panzerdramon with a puzzled look. "What makes you think that...? Sure, you said this mural shows Takuya and Koji's final evolved form facing Valmarmon, but did it SAY that EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon are the ones who shall defeat the Demon God?"  
  
Panzerdramon blinked, bowed his head with a small sweatdrop on his horn helmet. "Actually.... no... There wasn't any ancient Digital writing underneath it..."  
  
"Panzerdramon, you BAKA!!!" Kuzaimon shouted. "Now, the lives of Takuya and Koji are in danger and its all your fault!!!"  
  
"NO!!!" A Nidorino hybrid shouted. "Its our fault!"  
  
"Why...?" Patamon asked, with a confused look on his face.  
  
A female Charizard hybrid stepped up. "Valmarmon is using our fear to become stronger! If we wasn't scared, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon might have a fighting chance!"  
  
"That is right... Its our fault that everything is coming to an end like this..." A male Suicune mumbled, nodding his head.  
  
"NO!!! Its not anybody's fault!" Tommy shouted out. "I'm scared as well but, we have to be brave! To have to have courage! If you fall, everyone will fall as well! You can't let Valmarmon win!"  
  
Zoe nodded. "That's right! If we all believe in ourselves and in each other, we can give our brave heroes that are trying to protect us our hopes and dreams, never to give up and never to lose! So, what do you say?!"  
  
None the Pokemon hybrids said anything and there was an anime fall coming from Zoe and Tommy.  
  
"And they spoiled the dramatic mood..." Neemon said.  
  
Bokomon sighed. "Yes, I have to agree on that one..."  
  
"No... We don't disagree with those guys... We were just thinking of what they said and I think they are right..." A female Espeon said, with a slight smile. "We can't give up. We can't give up on each other and the ones who are fighting for our freedom!"  
  
JP nodded. "Thats right! Just don't forget it! EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon can still fight back! If Valmarmon is powered up by your fear, maybe the Digimon on our side can be powered up by our hopes and dreams!"  
  
"It may sound strange but, its worth a shot! Anything is possible!" Kouchi said, smiling.  
  
Zera nodded. "Yes, I agree. I only wish Omnimon was still around..."  
  
"I am..." Came a double voice.  
  
"What the...?" Gigachumon gasped, darting his head around. "Who said that...?"  
  
Datamon pointed to the viewing screen where the image of Omnimon's still standing body appeared and the hollow eyes of the WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon arms were glowing. "Might be a wild guess but, I think its coming from HIM!!!"  
  
"Hopes... Dreams... That is the TRUE power..." The voices of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon said together as the two arms and the still body started to glow. "And we shall now give you the taste of what your hopes and dreams have achieved..."  
  
"What is he talking about...?" Neemon asked.  
  
"Search me..." Bokomon mumbled.  
  
The body of Omnimon slowly transformed into a huge white sword while the arms slowly transformed back into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.  
  
"WarGreymon!!! MetalGarurumon!!! They are all right!!!" Velene shouted out.  
  
Lopmon cheered. "Hooray!!!"  
  
"What is going to happen next...?" Salamon asked.  
  
WarGreymon lifted his head and if anyone could see his lips, he would be smiling. "Let the new age of our world begin..."  
  
"Good luck, my friend..." MetalGarurumon said, smiling.  
  
Bokomon and Neemon looked at each other.  
  
"Wha...?" Neemon asked.  
  
"Don't ask... Just do not ask..." Bokomon muttered.  
  
------------------------  
  
Imperialdramon FM, Kyodaidramon, Anubismon, MegaGargomon and Machinedramon was still facing against Doomsdramon while the Gallantmon were getting the injured Ryumon, Inumon, Huskymon, Jaguarmon and Kitsumon out of harm's way while the half-waken Angedramon, Magnadramon, HerculesKabuterimon and Phoenixmon slowly followed them.  
  
Magnadramon groaned. "Does anyone got the number of that truck...?"  
  
"Last time I felt a force like that was when I was possessed by that Hypno Seed and Korikkakumon had to bash me around to get it out..." Phoenixmon moaned.  
  
HerculesKabuterimon sighed. "I guess... This is it... It's over..."  
  
"No... Don't lose hope! We can still win this... someway..." Angedramon muttered before she looked up and saw the white sword. "What in the...?"  
  
Inumon slowly opened his eyes to find himself being carried by a Gallantmon, whom was carrying Huskymon as well. He spotted the white sword flying through the air and muttered. "What is that thing in the air...?"  
  
"I... I dunno..." Huskymon said, with a small awe in her voice.  
  
The Gallantmon that was carrying Inumon and Huskymon looked at the sword and gasped. "Could it be...? It can't be... I thought Zera said it was lost forever..."  
  
Doomsdramon roared with evil laughter as Machinedramon lowered his head down.   
  
"According to my sensors, chances of hurting him are 3%..." Machinedramon mumbled.  
  
Kyodaidramon gritted his teeth in anger. "Are you saying we can't win against him?! That while we have 3% of hurting him, he also have 97% of surviving?! I can't believe this!"  
  
"I...I guess we can't win... We lost..." Anubismon said, falling to his knees, exhausted.  
  
MegaGargomon nodded slowly. "Yeah... Its hopeless..."  
  
"It is NOT hopeless!!!" Imperialdramon FM yelled out. "I am not giving up!!! I'm going to keep on fighting till I have nothing left in me!!! I won't give up, I won't let anyone down!!!"  
  
"HA! And how can 5 pitiful weak Megas like you can stop ME?!" Doomsdramon asked, laughing.  
  
Imperialdramon FM growled under his breath and then, gasped when the massive white sword stopped in front of him. "What the...? A sword?"  
  
"What is a sword hovering in front of you?" Kyodaidramon asked.  
  
"I dunno..." Imperialdramon FM said and when he grabbed the sword, he gasped. "Whoa..."  
  
"What is going on here?!" Doomsdramon yelled out when Imperialdramon FM started to glow the moment he grabbed the handle of the massive sword.  
  
Anubismon gasped. "What is...?"  
  
Then, a massive bright light covered Imperialdramon FM...  
  
----------------------  
  
"Where... Where am I...?"  
  
Slowly opening his eyes, Veemon found himself in a white room, hovering in thin air.  
  
"I...I'm no longer Imperialdramon...?" Veemon studdered. "But... why?"  
  
"Because this is your soul of pure, young one..." A holy voice said and the image of Lord Granasmon hovered in front of him. "And I have come to tell you that you are my Chosen One..."  
  
"Chosen One...?" Veemon asked, confused. "Who... Who are you...?"  
  
Granasmon smirked. "I am the one who have defeated Valmarmon long ago..."  
  
"Granasmon?!" Veemon yelled out, in shock. "Why me!?"  
  
"Because, young Veemon, you have a very strong will out of all the Digimon I have seen... Most Digimon Digivolved and evolved by training but you, you Digivolved into ExVeemon AND Paildramon by your own will... I think that makes you special..." Granasmon said, smiling.  
  
"T...Thank you..." Veemon studdered, blushing. "Bu...But, what was that sword...?"  
  
"This is the legendary sword that I used to defeat Valmarmon long ago..." Granasmon explained. "This is known as the Omega Sword... WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon existed long ago when I was around and my Angemon servants sealed the sword within them... Becoming Omnimon, they will use the power of the sword, even though they are not the Chosen Ones..."  
  
"And me...?" Veemon gulped.  
  
"You are the Chosen One... Who shall defeat Valmarmon's deadly dragon and become a new protector of Silesia World." Granasmon said.  
  
Veemon blinked. "New protector?! Whoa... I guess everything has changed when I bump into Takuya and the others at Agear Town..."  
  
"I agree..." Granasmon said, laughing. "But, becoming Protector doesn't mean you can't have sometime off and enjoy hanging out with your friends..."  
  
Veemon nodded. "Yeah, your right..."  
  
"Now, Veemon..." Granasmon said, as Veemon's sight slowly was covered in light. "It is time, for you to awaken your hidden powers..."  
  
"Thank you, Granasmon..." Veemon mumbled...  
  
----------------------  
  
"....For everything..." Imperialdramon FM said, opening his eyes as he held the sword into the air and his armour started to change colour. "Imperialdramon Fighter Mode Change to..."  
  
"What the...?!" Doomsdramon gasped. "IMPOSSIBLE!!!"  
  
"Hes Mode Changing, AGAIN!?" Anubismon asked, amazed.  
  
Kyodaidramon smiled. "This is a true power of the Dragon Digimon! Watch and learn!"  
  
"Power increasing!!!" Machinedramon gasped. "This new form isn't strong enough to beat Valmarmon but, can turn Doomsdramon into SUSHI!!!"  
  
"WHAT?! HOW?! WHAT IS THIS?!" MegaGargomon yelled out.  
  
The armour of the humanoid dragon warrior's body slowly changed to white as the new form of Imperialdramon slowly opened his eyes and held the sword up high, the blade sparkling in the rays of the sun. ".......PALADIN MODE!!!"  
  
----------------------  
  
Everyone inside the Primary Village were speechless at Imperialdramon's new power.  
  
Raidramon's shocked and surprised face slowly changed into a happy one. "V-Veemon... You never cease to amaze me..."  
  
"He is more stronger than our little bros..." Inferno said, crying.  
  
"I know... Dang it!!!" Berus said, crying as well.  
  
Husk groaned. "Grow up, you two!!!"  
  
"Bokomon! What has happened to Veemon?! What did he become?!" Tommy asked.  
  
Bokomon looked through his book and gasped. "I do not believe it!!! That sword is the legendary Omega Blade and it has made Imperialdramon Mode Change into the one who has created the infamous Royal Knights... Imperialdramon Paladin Mode!!!"  
  
"Paladin Mode?!" Kouchi gasped. "That is somesort of codename for a champion knight of a cause."  
  
Zoe nodded and smiled. "Yeah... And Veemon never gave up, like you people should not..."  
  
"I guess your right." A male Charizard hybrid said, smiling. "Thank you for helping us to understand... Our hope, dreams, love and courage are back..."  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Imperialdramon Paladin Mode.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Ancient Dragon Digimon  
ATTACKS:Omega Sword, Giga Crusher   
  
(Davis) A hidden power has awaken from inside Imperialdramon and he has become the awesome Paladin Mode! His Omega Blade will slice even the toughest Mega Digimon in half! Looks like Doomsdramon will have to say his prayers!!!  
  
*************************  
  
---------------------------  
  
Imperialdramon PM hovered high in the sky, holding the sword high and glanced towards Doomsdramon. "You have nothing more than a cold heart... You have no right to live!"  
  
"I have the right to live, moron! To serve Lord Valmarmon! So what if you have changed your colour, I can still kill you!!!" Doomsdramon shouted out as small missles were fired out of his body. "Apocalypse Missle!!!"  
  
"Hmph... Pathetic..." Imperialdramon PM said as the missles struck his body but, did not damage. "Now, it is my turn..." The massive Royal Knight flew towards Doomsdramon with his sword raised high to slash the monster in half.  
  
Doomsdramon roared with fury as he fired off a beam of deadly-negative energy. "I will destroy you AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!!! ATOMIC DEATH BLAST!!!"  
  
"NO!!!" MegaGargomon shouted before he gasped. "What in the...?"  
  
Surprising MegaGargomon and Doomsdramon, Imperialdramon PM kept on going with his sword held high and pushing through Doomsdramon's Atomic Death Blast with ease.  
  
Imperialdramon PM drove his sword down and SLICED through Doomsdramon. "It is over!!! Sayanora, Doomsdramon!!! OMEGA SWORD!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Doomsdramon yelled out, pain burst through his body as the holy energy from the white sword went through his digital viens. "I... LOST!!! FORGIVE ME, VALMARMAON-SAMA!!! FORGIVE ME!!! YARGH!!!!!"  
  
Doomsdramon's body EXPLODED into small digital particles as Imperialdramon PM landed and stared at the sky.  
  
"So long, Yamidramon..." Kyodaidramon said, remembering that Doomsdramon was the Mega Digivolved form of Yamidramon, his defeated foe. "For good... I hope..."  
  
"Takuya... Koji..." Imperialdramon PM mumbled, staring at the red moon that hovered in the clear blue sky. "Use the people's hopes and courage to become stronger... Valmarmon must be stopped. I know you guys can do it... Believe in yourselves..."  
  
----------------------------  
  
"I can't believe what just happened!!!" Valmarmon yelled out in fury. "First ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode, then SkullDaemon and now, my beautiful Doomsdramon has been KILLED!!!"  
  
EmperorGreymon slowly recovering and standing up, blancing himself on a small rock hill, smirked when he saw Valmarmon watching the viewing globe and witness Imperialdramon's new power and defeated Doomsdramon. "What is the matter, Valmey? Can't take the defeat?"  
  
"Silence! I have the power to defeat you AND Imperialdramon Paladin Mode! And there is nothing you can do about it!" Valmarmon shouted, pointing towards EmperorGreymon.  
  
MagnaGarurumon ran over to EmperorGreymon's side and lowered his eyes. "Really? Face it, buddy! You can't win! The people are now standing up to you!"  
  
"What...?" Valmarmon gasped.  
  
In an amazing event, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon de-evolved back into Takuya and Koji. The Spirits of Thunder, Ice, Wind and Darkness remained in their D-Tectors.  
  
"People are no longer scared of ya, Valmarmon! They are fed up of you! You and your corny tricks to scare them!" Takuya said, smirking.  
  
Koji nodded. "Yeah! And to tell you the truth, I'm fed up of you as well! Why not do us all a favour and leave us alone!!!"  
  
"Foolish children! I kill you easily now you have de-evolved! Stupid mistake you have made!" Valmarmon said before he gasped when the D-Tectors of Takuya and Koji started to shine brightly. "What in the...?"  
  
Takuya smiled as his body was covered in flames. "And now, to unravel the true power of the Legendary Warriors!!! Ready, Koji?!"  
  
"LET'S DO IT!!!" Koji yelled out as his body was shine in light, causing a massive explosion.  
  
"What is this?!!?" Valmarmon shouted in fear.  
  
///////////////////  
  
Takuya's body was still covered in flames as the Human and Beast Spirits of Flame, Wind, Ice, Wood and Earth surrounded him.   
  
"ANCIENT...."  
  
Koji's body was still covered in light as the Human and Beast Spirits of Light, Darkness, Thunder, Water and Metal surrounded him.  
  
"....SPIRITS...."  
  
".........UNITE!!!"  
  
With those words said, a massive evolution explosion appeared as the bodies of Takuya and Koji became one with the 20 Spirits to form a new warrior!  
  
A warrior was combined with pieces of EmpeorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, with their gaunlets have the head of the two Zeta warriors like they were the new version of Omnimon, a huge golden ring appeared on his back as his head was formed and called out his new name....  
  
"SUSANOOMON!!!"  
  
///////////////////  
  
/Renamon/ Rika!!! I can sense a new power!!! Stronger than this evil Digimon!!!  
  
/Rika/ But, how Renamon?!  
  
/Takato/ What is he like, boy?  
  
/Guilmon/ Better than Gallantmon, Takatomon...  
  
/Terriermon/ Whoa! I guess this new Digimon is ready to do some Smackdown!!!  
  
/Henry/ No more WWE TV for you...  
  
/Ryo/ Can this be the power of the Spirits...?  
  
/Cyberdramon/ Could it...?  
  
/Yamaki/ Riley, report!  
  
/Riley/ It's hard to trace, sir but, it seems two Digimon that was fighting the evil one has combined together to become a stronger Digimon!  
  
/Yugi/ Yami! What is going on here?!  
  
/Yami Yugi/ New hope, Yugi. New hope...  
  
/JP/ Takuya... Koji...  
  
/Kouchi/ The Spirits have answered...?  
  
/Zoe/ I guess so... To the people's hopes and dreams...  
  
/Tommy/ That is so cool!  
  
/Neemon/ What did they become?!  
  
/Bokomon/ They have become a new Warrior! The Warrior of Peace and Hope! My dearest friends, we have witness the evolution of Susanoomon!!!  
  
"Ready for round three, Valmarmon? Cause I am..." Susanoomon said, staring at Valmarmon.  
  
Valmarmon's face was shocked and surprised. And for the first time in the demon's life, Valmarmon.... was SCARED!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Rika) Susanoomon?! Whoa! Looks like Valmarmon is in trouble now... Will Susanoomon lay the ultimate beat on this Demon God!? Stay tune to the FINAL chapter of Digimon Frontier:The Revival of Valmarmon!!!  
  
Davis: Final chapter?! It is almost over?!  
  
Yep... And now, the guests who can star in the next and final episode of this story will be...  
  
Pyra, MizuRenamon and Flarona!  
  
AnT and the Humanials!  
  
Youkai Youko, Inumon, YashaInumon, Huskymon, ShadowHuskymon and BelleHuskymon!  
  
Lighting and Gillimon!  
  
All of them will be here in the next chapter!  
  
Ken: Right... And it will be a bit crowded for them to be in this room, so...  
  
Gomamon: EVERYBODY OUT!!!  
  
*Everyone leaves except Me, Henry, Ryo and Ken*  
  
Gee... Those guys aren't even here... ¬¬;  
  
Ryo: Just making sure they are ready for Pyra's scary returning visit...  
  
Henry: Which we should do..., right?  
  
Ken: With a...?  
  
Say 'castle' and I will make sure you will fall in Pyra's clutches!  
  
Ken: Still ticked off with Tai's footprint on you GameCube?  
  
I hate to spend 2 hours wiping it off with a damp cloth! I will tell ya this, Pyra won't be trying to kill AnT because she will be busy SQUEEZING the life outta TAI!  
  
Ryo: You are so kind.  
  
Thank you... So, until next time, see ya!  
  
Henry: Don't forget to review! 


	52. Execute Ancient Spirit Evolution, Susano...

(Guardromon) The final battle has begun but, the side of good was losing when it turns out that Valmarmon can be powered up by absorbing the fears of the Silesia World's Pokemon hybrids after witnessing the deadly, destructive powers of Doomsdramon! After a brief speech from Zoe and Tommy, the people began to regain their hopes and dreams, powering up the body of Omnimon and turning them back into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, creating the ultimate Digital weapon called the Omega Sword and Imperialdramon Mode Changed once again to PALADIN MODE to slash Doomsdramon in pieces! With Valmarmon in shock, the hopes and dreams from the people of Silesia World created a new evolution between EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon that spells doom for Valmarmon... FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL! 

DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
Episode 52:Execute Ancient Spirit Evolution, Susanoomon! A New Legend Has Begun!  
By Ninetalesuk

AUTHOR'S NOTE:All right, people! This is it! The final chapter of my BIG Pokemon/Digimon story!

Davis: Let's party!

And we all know YOUR happy, Davis... Explain later AFTER we bring in our guests.

Gomamon: All right! First up, let us bring in Lighting and his Digimon, Gillimon!

Lighting: Hello! Hello!

Gillimon (A blue version of Guilmon): Hiya, people!

Takato: (Checking D-Power readings) Gillimon... A Rookie Data type Digimon. He is like Guilmon's cousin with a BIG difference. Gillimon is very sarcastic, hard-headed and has a hot tempter.

Gillimon: (Face went boiling red) THAT'S NOT TRUE!

Lighting: Whos next?

Gomamon: Next is Youkai Youko! With her is Inumon, YashaInumon, Huskymon, BelleHuskymon and ShadowHuskymon!

Sora: Whispers to Kari Let's hope they still have those Hypno Seeds inside them...

Kari: Whispers back I hope so too... For some control around here...

Youko: Hello, everyone!

Inumon: Here we are! Grins

YashaInumon: Sad Hello...

Huskymon: Sad as well Hi...

BelleHuskymon: Also sad We are here...

ShadowHuskymon: You get the picture. She is sad Whoopie...

Izzy: What is the matter with them...?

Inumon: They are upset because chapter 50 contained MagnaGarurumon for the LAST time!

YashaInumon: Breaks out in a waterfall of tears OH, WHY ME! WHY! WHY! WHY!

Huskymon, BelleHuskymon, ShadowHuskymon: Breaks out in tears as well OH, THE HUMANITY!

Youko: You guys are freaking me out... o.OU Edges away

¬¬U... And while they are watering the lawn with their tears... We can bring in Pyr...

Crash! Bang! Wallop!

Palmon: Giggles Here we go again...

A small castle was built and Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken, TK, Takato, Henry, Kazu, Ryo, Sora and Kari were standing upon it

Kazu: I'm King of the World!

Sora: Oh, shut up, Y2J! I mean... Kazu!

Kazu: Yes, mam...

Lighting: Whoa! Never knew those guys could build a castle THAT fast...

Rika: Smirks Well, they can do that when they get a little modivated.

Jeri: Rika! What are you doing here!

Rika: I am no longer the narrator, Jeri. Since this IS the last chapter.

Renamon: So, Ninetalesuk... Bring in our next guest.

Right. Here is Pyra, her Yami known as Flarona and MizuRenamon!

Pyra: YES! We are here!

Flarona: Finally...

MizuRenamon: Ready to do some sparring, my dear sister?

Renamon: I am ready.

ElecTerriermon: Pops his head out of Pyra's backpack This is gonna be sweet!

Pyra: Oo YOU!

Erm... And it seems that ElecTerriermon is here as well... --

Youko: Oh no...

Terriermon: Oh yeah! Nice to meet yer, bro!

ElecTerriermon: Nice to meet ya too!

Cody: I am so glad that Digidestined of Courage isn't here otherwise, if BlackTerriermon joins those two, our ENTIRE world of sanity is in TROUBLE!

Joe: Way to be so dramatic, Cody...

Terriermon: So, how is it with crazy China girl there?

ElecTerriermon: Oh, its fine... But, its her snoring that bothers me.

Flarona: Uh oh...

Pyra: Face REALLY red WHAT! Wacks Terriermon and ElecTerriermon with a huge golf club I DO NOT SNORE!

Terriermon and ElecTerriermon crashes on top of the castle, landing on a couple of Digidestined

Henry: Nice for you two to join us...

Terriermon: On top of Davis Thanks... Henry... Ow...

ElecTerriermon: On top of Tai That was fun! Let's do it again!

Davis: No...

Tai: They are heavy... What did they eat! Bricks!

Next, we have AnT and his Humanials!

AnT: That is US!

Max: Wearing a HUGE helmet on his head Yeah... That us! Ready to read the last chapter and me, to be ready for Terra's HIT IT speech!

Terra: Who says I can't do THIS! Kicks Max

Max: YARGH! Flew through the air and lands on the castle I want my mummy...

Ryo: Gee... Your tough, aren't ya...?

Max: Coming from a guy who is scared of a 11-year old...

Matt: You don't know Pyra very well like we do...

TK: Got that right.

Max: Gulp

Chiller: Agumon?

Agumon: NO! I don't want to challange you again!

Chiller: It's not that... Hands Agumon a box Here is a special gift I'm giving to you. A sort of a gift to make peace.

Agumon: Oh... OK... Takes gift, walks away What do I need with a stinky gift, anyway! Hey, I got it! Biyomon!

Biyomon: Yeah, Agumon?

Agumon: A gift for you! Hands Biyomon the box

Biyomon: Ooh, thank you. Opens it Whats in it...? Gasps, takes object out and face became red hot WHAT! IS! THIS?

Agumon: Paled face A... hair clip...?

Biyomon: WHY YOU!

Agumon: YAH! Runs away Chiller, I will get you for this!

Biyomon: Come back here! Runs after Agumon

Chiller: Hmm... So, THAT was in that box.

AnT: Wait a second... You didn't planned that!

Chiller: Nah... Some guy in a cloak gave me that box, gave me $20 and told me to give it to Agumon.

Mallory: I wonder who that guy was...?

Sora: Sees Tai's grinning face Tai...? Was that YOU!

Tai: Oh yeah... That will each Agumon to disturb our lunch date!

Matt: I'm scared for you, man...

Tai: Gee... thanks, Matt... ¬¬U

Lighting: So, when will the story start!

AnT: After this... Mallory, Chiller wants a kiss from you.

Mallory: Really! Oh, Chilly!

Chiller: YAH! Runs off I will get you, AnT!

Mallory: Come here, my Chilly-Frilly! Runs after Chiller

Agumon: HELP! Runs past Lighting and Gillimon

Biyomon: I'M GONNA KILL YOU! Runs after Agumon

Lighting: Whoa.. Never knew Agumon can run THAT fast on short legs...

Gillimon: Nice to know Biyomon picked something nice from Sora...

Guardromon: Kazu! Lands beside his Tamer

Kazu: Guardromon! Finished your narratation for the start of each chapters?

Guardromon: Yes... And I am sad that this is the end! An shed of oil tear came from his eyes and picked his Tamer up This is a sad day for me! The greatest story has come to an end and now, it has come to this! Drops Kazu, who fell face on the stones while Guardromon fell to his knees Curse us all! It's coming to an end! WHY! WHY? WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN! WHY?

Ken: Mega sweatdrop from his head Why do I get the feeling that after that beating up from Orochimon in the Tamer season, Kazu's Guardromon went a bit insane...?

Ryo: Mega sweatdrop as well Maybe because Guardromon was insane BEFORE he bump into Orochimon...?

YashaInumon: Blinks That was weird...

Huskymon: I'm worried about Kazu's Digimon...

BelleHuskymon: Yeah, hes weird.

Youko: Can't say about you...

ShadowHuskymon: We are not weird and you can't prove it!

Inumon: Oh yeah? Chucks a small MagnaGarurumon plushie

Two seconds later and there is a could of dust from the fighting of YashaInumon, Huskymon, BelleHuskymon and ShadowHuskymon over the MagnaGarurumon plushie

YashaInumon: IT'S MINE!

Huskymon: NO, IT ISN'T!

BelleHuskymon: GIVE ME THAT!

ShadowHuskymon: YOU $£&! IT'S MINE!

Youko: I rest my case... --U

Pyra: Flarona... What did ShadowHuskymon said?

Flarona: Tell you later... In about 4 or 5 years...

Pyra: Huh...?

All right! Final chapter of Digimon Frontier:The Revival of Valmarmon BEGIN!

Yolei: Shall we?

Terra: Let's...

Tentomon: This will be good.

Terra/Yolei: HIT IT!

Terriermon/ElecTerriermon: Wacks Davis and Max

Davis: THE LAST ONE! YIPPIE!

Max: Okay... ¬¬U Ow...

Valmarmon was about to destroy Takuya and Koji after they de-evolved back from EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon when their D-Tectors started to shine brightly. "What in the...?"

Takuya smiled as his body was covered in flames. "And now, to unravel the true power of the Legendary Warriors! Ready, Koji!"

"LET'S DO IT!" Koji yelled out as his body was shine in light, causing a massive explosion.

"What is this?" Valmarmon shouted in fear.

"ANCIENT..."

Takuya's body was still covered in flames as the Human and Beast Spirits of Flame, Wind, Ice, Wood and Earth surrounded him.

"...SPIRITS..."

Koji's body was still covered in light as the Human and Beast Spirits of Light, Darkness, Thunder, Water and Metal surrounded him.

"...UNITE!"

With those words said, a massive evolution explosion appeared as the bodies of Takuya and Koji became one with the 20 Spirits to form a new warrior!

A warrior was combined with pieces of EmpeorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, with their gaunlets have the head of the two Zeta warriors like they were the new version of Omnimon, a huge golden ring appeared on his back as his head was formed and called out his new name...

"SUSANOOMON!"

"Ready for round three, Valmarmon? Cause I am..." Susanoomon said, staring at Valmarmon.

Valmarmon's face was shocked and surprised. And for the first time in the demon's life, Valmarmon... was SCARED! "Who... Who are you...?"

"I am the Warrior of Peace and Hope! I am the Inheritor of the Spirits of the ten Legendary Warriors." Said the mighty Susanoomon, speaking in combined voices of Takuya and Koji. "I am Susanoomon!"

"S-Susanoomon!" Valmarmon gasped.

Granasmon's spirit and Nefertimon were in awe as they witness Susanoomon's evolution.

"This is amazing..." Nefertimon said, turning to Granasmon. "It seems that the Spirits have answered the prayers of the people of Silesia World... What do you think?"

Granasmon was still in shock. "Nefertimon... I have never expected this... I thought the evolution to EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon was the full evolution of the Legendary Warriors. This changes everything..."

Nefertimon gasped when Granasmon said that. Then, the Holy God held his hand out and a image of Susanoomon appeared in the air with some information underneath it.

DIGIMON INFORMATION

NAME:Susanoomon  
LEVEL:Mega/Hybrid  
TYPE:Vaccine/Variable  
God Man Digimon  
ATTACKS:Celestial Blade, Heaven's Thunder

"Hybrid! What is Hybrid!" Nefertimon asked.

"Hybrid is the level of what the Human, Beast, Advance and Zeta Warriors are at." Granasmon explained. "And Variable means it could be a Vaccine, Virus or Data type."

"So... Why does it say that Susanoomon is either a Mega or a Hybrid level Digimon...?" Nefertimon asked once again.

Granasmon sighed. "I don't know but... I have a feeling that Susanoomon is our final hope for this world..."

"Whoa! How many secret evolution does those Spirits have?" JP said, amazed as he and everyone watched through Datamon's viewing screen back at Primary Village when the arrival of Susanoomon amazed them all.

Bokomon mused. "Seems to me that the Spirits have answered to the hopes and dreams these people were begging to get back. Just like Omnimon transformed back into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and his body changed into the Omega Sword to make Imperialdramon become Paladin Mode, the 20 Spirits have finally decided together to stop Valmarmon once and for all!"

"Gee, Bokomon... When you have a lot to say, you say it!" Gigachumon said, smirking.

Zoe giggled. "So, what are chances of Valmarmon winning this battle...?"

"I can tell you this..." Patamon said, flapping beside Salamon and Lopmon. "The final battle has FINALLY begun!"

Valmarmon was standing, shock still as he stared at Susanoomon.

Susanoomon smirked. "What is the matter, Valmarmon! Don't tell me. Scared are we?"

"What?" Valmarmon gasped, anger reaching his face as Susanoomon was MOCKING him! "How dare you! I am not scared! You just surprised me! After all, I thought this Unified Spirit Evolution was your final form!"

"But, as you can see... ITS NOT!" Susanoomon said. "Valmarmon! I have arrived to bring the peace and hope back to the Silesia World and YOU are happen to be in the way! Your heart is full of evil and despair! I know that you will laugh happily to see someone withering in great pain! I will not allow you to live any longer!"

Valmarmon yelled in rage. "WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT! I AM A GOD, YOU CAN'T WITHSTAND ME!" He drew his fist back as dark energy covered his fist. "SUSANOOMON! I WILL MAKE YOU FALL! YOU HEAR ME? BLACK KNUCKLE!"

Taking the hit onto his chest, Susanoomon grunted from the dark energy blast from the fist of Valmarmon as he was being pushed backwards from the attack. "It starts..." He mumbled.

"You brats stood in my way long enough! I have been foolish to let you live! I should have destroyed you when I had the chance after I was reborn back at Daemon's castle!" Valmarmon yelled out. "And I came to a full conclusion!"

"Whats that...?" Susanoomon said, looking up when Valmarmon's attack was gone.

"Daemon always told me about 8 children that is partnered with a Digimon each! They were also known as the Digidestined! With their Digivices and Crests, they can Digivolve them to defeat the ultimate evil like Myotismon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon! Then, a new batch of Digidestined with new Digivices and Digimentals, they also defeated some great evil like the Digimon Emperor and MaloMyotismon! I consider them threats to ME! Then, the Digimon Tamers! FOUR of them have the power to Bio-Merge with their Digimon to the Mega level! Defeating a massive threat known as the D-Reaper! I also consider them a threat!" Valmarmon said, clutching his fists and teeth.

Susanoomon crossed his arms. "So, what is your point! Speak otherwise, I will die of boredom from your speech!"

"SHUT UP!" Valmarmon yelled in fustration. "I CAME TO THE CONCLUSION THAT YOU, YOUR FRIENDS AND THE LEGENDARY WARRIORS WHERE A THREAT TO MY EXISTENCE! I should have known when ShadowHuskymon reported from Articuno Village about your arrival as Legendary Warriors that I should underestimated you... and now, I will make up those mistakes by DESTROYING YOU AND THE SPIRITS OF THE LEGENDARY WARRIORS!"

"Your all talk but, no action." Susanoomon said, smirking. "So, instead of yelling, why not battle me and see if you can REALLY show us that you can win!"

"You will regret that!" Valmarmon said, throwing off a few more blasts of dark energy from his fists. "Black Knuckle!"

The Demon God used rapid Black Knuckle to hit Susanoomon, some of them missed and caused a cloud of dust as Valmarmon continued his attack. He soon stopped, waiting for his results if Susanoomon is really injured or not.

Valmarmon's answer came when the dust was cleared away and Susanoomon stood up, without any damage on his body. The Demon God's eyes were widen to terror as Susanoomon jumped towards him and PUNCHED him in the face, HARD!

"Looks like your Black Knuckle is useless now, Valmarmon!" Susanoomon called out as Valmarmon started to get up and rubbed his face from that massive punch. "Better think up of another plan!"

"You dare mock me!" Valmarmon called out, clutching his fists as he stared venomisly to his opponent.

Susanoomon laughed. "I don't dare mocking you, I AM mocking you!"

"You will pay for that remark!" Valmarmon shouted out as his body started to glow black. "Supreme Darkness!"

A blast of dark energy coming out of Valmarmon's body was thrown towards Susanoomon as the gallant warrior quickly leapt up into the air and watched as the black mist destroyed the red rocks where he once stood upon.

"Whoa! I guess that is a close one!" Susanoomon said before he noticed that Valmarmon has disappeared. "Hey! Where did that big, fat jerk gone off to!"

The moment Susanoomon said that, Valmarmon appeared behind the God Man Digimon and threw his fist to punch Susanoomon to the reddish rocky ground before he flew up high and held two massive balls of darkness in his hand.

"Boy... Shouldn't have let our guard down, huh...?" Susanoomon mumbled to himself in Takuya's voice.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Koji's voice mumbled from Susanoomon. "But, it seems Valmarmon is losing power ever since Imperialdramon became Paladin Mode..."

Takuya's voice smirked as Susanoomon got up and stared at Valmarmon. "I get the feeling, Koji, that Valmarmon's power to absorb fear can't absorb HIS fear..."

Koji's voice gasped as the black balls Valmarmon was holding was getting bigger and bigger. "Your right... And I guess that means that is all over for him!"

"Susanoomon! With this attack, I shall DESTROY you and those blasted Spirits, FOR GOOD!" Valmarmon yelled out throwing the double black balls towards Susanoomon. "SHADOWS OF DEATH!"

Susanoomon didn't had time to react as the double balls of darkness covered him and exploding in a blast of darkness, causing some boulders and huge rocks to fall into dust. Valmarmon laughed and laughed as the explosion of dark energy went away, leaving a huge dome-like area on the huge red moon. The form of Susanoomon... was GONE!

Valmarmon lifted his head in a huge bellow of evil laughter. "I did it! I did it! Susanoomon has been defeated! I am unbeatable! No one can stop me! NO ONE!" His laughter soon died when he saw something above him. "HUH!"

Hovering above the Demon God was none other than Susanoomon, who's body hasn't been scratched by the double power of Valmarmon's Shadow of Death. He lowered his eyes at Valmarmon's horrified face. "What is the matter with you now, buddy? Scared! You should be! Do you really think your Shadow of Death can defeat us?"

"Wha...? How...? Why...?" Valmarmon studdered. He mumbled to himself. "I... I can't believe this... How can he be more stronger than ME? How could he survive that attack? He can't be that powerful! He is just formed by 2 mere humans with 20 Spirits of worthless warriors! He can not win!" In rage, he yelled out. "HOW DID YOU ESCAPE!"

Susanoomon looked at Valmarmon cooley. "I think its because you are getting weaker because of your fear against ME! Valmarmon, you should know the truth now! The people are no longer afride of you! They are getting fed up of you trying to destroy their lives all because YOU want to do things your own way! And I have to agree! Two days ago, the Day of Evil has begun! And today, the Day of Evil is FINISHED!"

"Try!" Valmarmon said, smirking. "Try all you like! I will come out as the victor!"

"We will see about that!" Susanoomon said as clouds appeared above him. The golden ring on his back glowed and Susanoomon summoned from the palm of his hands, 6 yellow dragon-headed creatures, created by electricity, came out of the clouds. "It's time to end this for good. HEAVEN'S THUNDER!"

Valmarmon screamed in shock as the 6 electric dragons grabbed his head, waste, arms and legs and pushed him to the reddish rocky grounds of his moon. "IMPOSSIBLE! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?"

"Valmarmon... It ends right here... RIGHT NOW!" Susanoomon yelled out as a massive weapon, fused with the cannon of MagnaGarurumon and parts of EmperorGreymon. The small object on Susanoomon's head, came down and covered his eyes as a LONG yellow energy blade came out of the cannon. "CELESTIAL BLADE!"

Gasping in shock, Valmarmon tried to struggle from the grasp on the thunder dragon's as Susanoomon's most powerful attack was cutting THROUGH his moon and the blade was about to cut through HIM!

"No... No... NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A blood-curling scream came from the lips of the Demon God Digimon as the blade sliced him in half and the red moon that belongs to Valmarmon EXPLODED into many pieces of small rocks.

"Can it be...?" Zera gasped.

Kouchi nodded, smiling. "It is, Your Holiness. Valmarmon has been DEFEATED!"

When the explosion has calmed down, Susanoomon was hovering in the starry-space as his cannon weapon vanished. Valmarmon was hovering in space as well... Who's demon-wings were destroyed and his face was full of pain.

Then, Valmarmon gave out another blood-curling scream as his Digi-code came out and covered his ENTIRE body... Only his head reminded, pain came across it.

"I...I can't lose..." Valmarmon choked. "I...I can't lose... to humans... I...I was... so close..."

Susanoomon hovered in front of Valmarmon and the D-Tectors of Takuya and Koji appeared in his hands. "Valmarmon! Your heart is full of hatred and evil! I will make sure that your plage of darkness will end this minute! Let this Digi-vice PURIFY your soul! Digi-code SCAN!"

"NO! ONE DAY, DIGIDESTINED! ONE DAY! EVIL WILL RETURN AND NOT EVEN SUSANOOMON WILL STOP THE EVIL! MARK MY WORDS, ONE DAY! YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Valmarmon screamed one last time as his Digi-code was scanned into the D-Tectors and his body vanished.

When Valmarmon's body vanished, Susanoomon spotted something that Valmarmon has left behind. "The seven pieces of Valmarmon... What shall we do with them...?"

With those words said, the 7 pieces started to glow in a blinding light that didn't bothered Susanoomon and then, EXPLODED into a thousand pieces of data.

The Eye, ValEyemon! The Tounge, ValToungemon! The Wings, ValWingmon! The Claws, ValClawmon! The Body, ValBodymon! The Horns, ValHornmon! The Heart, ValHeartmon! They ceased to exist!

"It is over... For now..." Susanoomon said before he de-evolved into Agunimon and Lobomon.

Agunimon grinned. "We did it, buddy!"

"Yeah, we did!" Lobomon replied, smiling as well.

A portal appeared in space and the two Human Warriors leapt through the portal before it closed behind.

Everyone in the Primary Village was cheering after the victory.

"We are safe! We are safe! The Legendary Warriors have saved us!" Espa said, dancing around.

Velene started to cry in happiness, nuzzling her baby Vulpix son. "Oh... I'm so glad."

"We are safe, mommy?" Eva asked, timidly.

Flara picked Eva up and hugged her, crying out of happiness as well. "Yes, my dear. It is over."

Zoe smiled as she looked at her D-Tector. "Kazemon and Zephyrmon's Spirits are back!"

"So are Lowemon and KaiserLeomon's!" Kouchi said.

JP grinned. "Welcome back, Beetlemon! MetalKabuterimon!"

"Same goes to you, Kumamon! Korikkakumon!" Tommy said, grinning.

Veemon walked up to Bokomon. "So, what are you going to do now...?"

"I...I dunno yet..." Bokomon replied.

Patamon flew out with Salamon and Lopmon. "Come on!"

"Let's go! Let's go!" Salamon giggled.

"Yay!" Lopmon cheered.

Kuzaimon smirked. "Will they ever grow up? Heh..."

The portal closed behind Agunimon and Lobomon as they arrived back into the Silesia World. Agunimon turned towards where Valmarmon's evil army was and found out that they are gone.

"Where did they go!" Agunimon asked.

Imperialdramon Paladin Mode was nearby, holding his new Omega Sword as he stared where Agunimon was looking at. "They dissolved into Digital Dust... Their life source came from the powers of Valmarmon and after you defeat him, they vanished..."

"Whoa..." Lobomon gasped.

Inumon ran up to the two Warriors with Huskymon, Labramon, Divinemon and Jaguarmon. "You did it, you guys! You did it! YOU BEAT VALMARMON!"

"The Day of Evil is over! FINALLY OVER!" Labramon said, grinning.

MegaGargomon noticed something. "Not for you two..."

Before Inumon and Labramon could react of what MegaGargomon was saying, they were pounced and brought to the ground by a happy Salamon and Lopmon.

"Mamapapa!" Salamon cheered, grinning as she jumped up and down on Inumon's back.

"Oof! Nice to see you too, Salamon..." Inumon mumbled, grunting after feeling the small landings from the Rookie form of Ophanimon.

"Argh! Be careful, Lopmon! I've been out getting my butt whooped out there!" Labramon shouted out as Lopmon hopped up and down on him.

Lopmon giggled. "Mamapapa!"

JP, Kouchi, Tommy, Zoe, Bokomon, Neemon and Gigachumon came out of the Primary Village and ran up to the conquering heroes.

"Takuya! Koji! You did it!" JP called out, happily.

Agunimon shook his head. "No... It wasn't us out there... True, we kicked Valmarmon to the grave but, it was you guys who helped us! You never gave up and gave everybody the hope we needed in order to defeat Valmarmon and Doomsdramon."

"Thats right." Imperialdramon PM said, nodding. "Thank you..."

"So, now the threat of our world is finished, what will you guys do...?" Gigachumon asked.

"I think I will answer that..." Came a voice and WarGreymon landed beside Magnadramon and Angedramon with MetalGarurumon.

"MetalGarurumon! Your all right!" Machinedramon called out.

MetalGarurumon smirked. "I know..."

"I believe the reason you were brought into our world because of your strength, hopes, courage and the power of the Spirits of the Ancient Warriors to defeat Valmarmon and unlock dark secrets..." WarGreymon explained. "And now its done, it is time for you to go back into the Digital World to save it from an unknown force and return the Great Angels back to bring peace once again... I'm sorry, I know you just won but, it is time you head on back!"

"No worries! We understand!" Tommy said, smiling. "I'm just sad that after all the things we did, we have to leave everybody!"

Zoe bowed her head. "One day, Tommy... When we are allowed to home... We will have to leave our Spirits and the Digimon behind... I don't know why but, I just got this feeling..."

"Neverless, WarGreymon is right!" Bokomon said, crossing his arms. "It is time to go and we have to bring Salamon and Lopmon with us since they are once Ophanimon and Cherubimon..."

Huskymon nodded. "I understand... Even though Salamon was hatched yesterday, it will be sad to see her go..."

"I...I agree..." Inumon said, bowing his head.

"Maybe you will get to see Lopmon again, huh...?" Jaguarmon asked, looking at Labramon with a sad look in her eyes.

Labramon looked at the sadden Lopmon and gave out a weak smile. "Yeah... I guess..."

"After we taken a few days rest... We will leave..." Agunimon said, staring into the sky.

"Lord Granasmon! Is it really over! Is Valmarmon really gone!" Nefertimon asked.

Granasmon nodded. "Yes... The threat is eleminated and all is well now... Isn't that right, my friend?" The spirit of the Holy God turned his direction to the shadows.

A young man, dressed in a cloak that resembles something from a Jedi, came out of the shadows with a small smile. "Yes... When you told Azulongmon and me about these children be able to evolve into Legendary Warriors, we were intrested. I was truely amazed of their fighting skills."

"I thank you, Gennai." Granasmon said, nodding.

Gennai nodded as well. "I will report back to Azulongmon and tell him everything. After this, we will come to a choice to see if we will need Takuya and his friends' help to battle an unknown evil that we do not know about..."

"I bid thee well?" Granasmon asked, smiling.

"I bid thee well..." Gennai replied, vanishing into thin air.

Nefertimon brought her wings out and started to fly away. "I will be rejoining His Holiness Zera! Goodbye, Lord Granasmon!"

"Goodbye, Nefertimon! Thank you so much! Goodbye!" Granasmon called out, waving as the massive white, winged cat flew away. "Goodbye..." And with that, he vanished...

6 days have passed after the defeat of Valmarmon and throughout these six days, the people were celebrating... All except six Digimon who stood on a hillside.

"I still can't believe that Daemon and Valmarmon are gone..." LadyDevimon mumbled.

ShadowGrumblemon sighed. "What shall we do now...? Apart from us six, all the evil Digimon have been defeated!"

"I guess we will lie low until there is another evil Digimon we can work for..." ShadowRanamon said. "But, I wonder if he will accept us..."

"He has too... Since we worked for Daemon and helped him bring the chaos back to this world, no one will ever forgive us!" MechBlastoisemon explained.

MarineDevimon scratched his head. "Your right... Come on, let's go..."

"Can we stop for a cheeseburger...?" SkullSatamon asked as they walked away.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" MarineDevimon screamed...

Angedramon pointed to a portal that was upon the tracks of a Trailmon with Takuya standing beside her. "This portal will take you back into the Digital World. I wish you luck when you get back there, young Takuya."

"Thanks!" Takuya said, grinning and walked back to join his friends.

Takuya, Koji, Kouchi, JP, Tommy, Zoe, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Lopmon and Salamon stood beside a Trailmon carriage as they faced the people of Silesia World that want to say goodbye to the people that have saved their world.

Gigachumon grinned. "I guess this is it!"

"Can't believe it is all over!" Ryumon said, with a frown. "And just when I was pumped up!"

"Let it go will ya?" Kuzaimon said, giggling before looking at the Digidestined. "Besides... I'm gonna miss you guys..."

"Good luck..." Kitsunamon said, nodding.

Antlyamon bowed. "Thank you for everything!"

"Our homes are saved because of you." Chatsuramon said, smiling.

"And we can start our children..." Lynxmon said, purring as she rubbed against Mihiramon.

"Erm... Goodbye!" Mihiramon said, blushing a bright red.

Vajramon chuckled and nodded towards Koji. "So long, kid."

"Be careful!" Pajiramon said, laughing as well.

"Thanks for everything!" Kumbhiramon said, grinning.

Datamon turned to Tommy. "I will stay here for a little longer so, I will see ya later in the Digital World. Okay?"

"Okay!" Tommy said, nodding.

Inumon sighed. "You will be good, won't you, Salamon?"

"Yes, mamapapa." Salamon said, sadly.

"Don't worry. You will be all right." Huskymon said, smiling as she hugged Inumon.

Labramon smiled towards Lopmon. "And you will be good as well, won't ya?"

"Yeah, mamapapa! I will!" Lopmon said, smiling.

Jaguarmon giggled. "Be careful, will ya?"

Husk laughed. "So long, you guys."

"Take care!" Huska said, waving.

"See ya!" Huskta called out.

"Thank you for everything..." The fully recovered BelleHuskymon said, bowing.

"Until next time..." Kitsumon smiled.

"So long." Divinemon finished.

"Thank you so much, Legendary Warriors." The Lugia City Angewomon said, smiling.

Neemon waved. "Bye, bye, Ange-who-mon."

"Its Ange-WO-mon, you nut brain!" Bokomon said, using the pants slap on Neemon.

Berus grinned. "Bye!"

"Bye from me too!" Inferno said, grinning as well.

Raidramon nodded. "And that goes for me too..."

"Goodbye, my friends." Hawkmon said, bowing.

"See ya, don't wanna be ya!" Finchmon chirped.

Takuya turned to Veemon and smiled. "Do not worry, Veemon... One of these days, we will see each other again. I know that!"

Veemon looked shock. "Really?"

"Sure..." Kouchi said. "You helped us a lot since the start of the adventure... Your part of the team... No matter how far we are..."

"Thanks, Veemon." Koji said, nodding.

Patamon nodded as well. "Thank you, Veemon."

"Yeah, thanks Veemon!" JP said, grinning.

"No problem, you guys." Veemon said, smiling. "I will miss you."

"And we will miss you too..." Zoe said, smiling.

Zera sighed. "It is time to go..."

Sundramon turned to Panzerdramon and smiled. "They are truely are the Legendary Warriors, aren't they, Panzerdramon-sama?"

"Yes, I guess they are..." Panzerdramon said, smirking.

Inumon walked away towards the Trailmon. "I wonder what type of Trailmon they are taking..." He stopped when he saw the Traimon. "Oh no... Not him!"

"Keep rolling, rolling, rolling. Keep rolling, rolling, rolling!" Whistled the Kettle Trailmon, singing the WWE's Undertaker's theme song from Limp Bizkit, Rolling.

"Heh... At least they will get musical entertainment." Gigachumon said, laughing.

Takuya laughed as well as he and others were boarding the carriage. "Come on! Let's GO!"

As soon as the carriage doors were closed, the Kettle Trailmon peeped and whistled as they started to move away. Everyone waved to the Trailmon that was leaving with the heroes.

"Goodbye!" Velene called out.

Eva waved as well. "Thanks for everything, you guys!"

"Take care! Goodbye!" Yena called out, smiling.

"See ya!" Takuya called out, poking his head out of the window, waving.

Tommy did the same thing with JP and the others. "Bye, Veemon!"

"See ya!" JP called out.

"So long!" Zoe shouted.

"Goodbye!" Koji yelled out.

Kouchi laughed as he waved as well. "Sayanora, my friends!"

Veemon shouted happily as he waved. "GOODBYE, TAKUYA! BYE, EVERYONE! WE WILL NEVER FORGET YOU ALL! WE WILL NEVER FORGET THE DIGIDESTINED AND THE LEGENDARY WARRIORS!"

The people cheered as the Trailmon, carrying the Digidestined, vanished through the portal...

(Takuya) So, that was that... Our adventure in the Silesia World came to an end... Their entire world is save thanks to us... Although, we did had some little help. Laughs Anyway, we will soon dealing with another threat known as the return of Lucemon and his Royal Knights, Crusadermon and Dynasmon. The moment we deal with those guys, we all returned home... leaving Bokomon and the Digimon behind with the Legendary Warriors... Our adventure may have come to an end but, we will keep the memories of all the friends we have made...

And I know a fact that one day... We will see each other again... I PROMISE YOU THAT!

THE END!

All right! Final chapter is done and finished!

Terra: Well, waddya know! He finished before YOU finished a story, AnT.

AnT: Shut up!

Inumon: Are we going for the credits?

You betcha! Digidestined of Season 1 and 2 with the Tamers, say your goodbyes!

Tai/Agumon: Right! So long!

Matt/Gabumon: Thank for you for reading!

Sora/Biyomon: Thanx for reading!

Izzy/Tentomon: Thank for you putting up with us!

Joe/Gomamon: Come again someday!

Mimi/Palmon: Bye, everyone!

Divinemon/Lightmon/Herodramon/Kyodaidramon, Atolmdramon, Yamidramon/Doomsdramon, Panzerdramon, Sundramon, MetalDevidramon, IceDevidramon, WarDevidramon, DemiBladormon, Bladormon, QueenBladormon, Drenholmon, Granasmon, Valmarmon, ValWingmon, ValToungemon, ValEyemon, ValClawmon, ValBodymon, ValHornmon, ValHeartmon, EyeBatmon, ShadowGrumblemon/BlackGigasmon, ShadowRanamon/BlackCalmaramon, ShadowArbormon/BlackPetaldramon, ShadowMercurymon/BlackSakkukumon, DarkKnightmon, Angedramon and SkullDaemon are created and owned by me, Ninetalesuk

Max: Hes got a lot, doesn't he..?

Terra: More brains then you, I guess.

Max: HEY!

Davis/Veemon: See ya!

Ken/Wormmon: Thank you for your reviews!

Kari/Gatomon: Goodbye!

TK/Patamon: Nice knowing ya!

Yolei/Hawkmon: Pefecto/Bye!

Cody/Armadilliomon: Its been a pleasure being here!

Gigachumon, Kuzaimon, Kitsunamon and MechBlastoisemon are owned by AnT

Lighting: No kiss from Kuzaimon, hmph...

Gillimon: Let it go, will yer? ¬¬U

Takato/Guilmon: See ya in the next story.

Henry/Terriermon: Don't forget to momentai!

Rika/Renamon: Goodbye!

Inumon/HellInumon/InfernoInumon/YoukaiInumon/ChaosInumon, Huskymon/Malamutmon/Malamutwomon/Korimemon, Jagaurmon/SaberJaguarmon/Catramon/Nefermon/Dianamon, Kitsumon/NinjaFoxmon/MazonFoxmon/GaoFoxmon, ShadowHuskymon/KageMalmutwomon/ChaosMalamutmon, Husk, Huska, Huskta and BelleHuskymon are owned by Youko Youko

Youko: That's me!

Inumon: Yay... --

Ryo/Monodramon: Thanks for stopping by!

Kazu/Guardromon: See ya, dudes!

Kenta/MarineAngemon: Goodbye!

Finchmon/Finchtorimon are owned by Foxen Angel

Pyra: One last time! Grins

Flarona: Oh boy... ¬¬U

Susie/Lopmon: Bye, bye!

Jeri/Leomon: Goodbye!

Impmon: Heh... See ya!

Ryumon/Ryujinmon/MetalRyujinmon/KaizerRyujinmon are owned by Pyrogirl123

ElecTerriermon: AKA, Pyra! The crazy girl!

Pyra: SHUT UP!

Mallory: Its over...? Shame...

YashaInumon: Oh well... Lets just give the author a rest and he will start the next story.

Davis: And no more annoying quotes!

Tentomon: You mean this...? HIT IT!

Yolei: Wacks Davis

Davis: YOW!

Terra: Ya know, I wouldn't mind if AnT can borrow that quote a lotta time...

Sure... Just as long you don't do it too often...

Davis: I can second that...

Max: I thirds it...

ShadowHuskymon: Thirds it! Never mind...

Takuya, Koji, JP, Zoe, Tommy, Kouichi and the other Digimon are owned by Digimon is owned by Toei and Bandai, dubbed by Saban and Disney. Pokemon are owned by Game Freak of Nintendo

AnT, have anything to say...?

AnT: Oh yeah! AnT: Until next time, I'm AnT!

Max: And I'm Max Snail.

Terra: And I'm Terra Bomber.

All three: GO OUT AND GET SOME FRESH AIR!

Okay... That will do... For you...

AnT: Thanx...

Huskymon/BelleHuskymon/ShadowHuskymon/YashaInumon: Cries Our MagnaGarurumon dollie is broken! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Inumon: --U Something from them...

Youko: Oh boy... --U

Pyra: What is next?

MizuRenamon: Nothing... It's the end.

Flarona: Got that right.

ElecTerriermon: Ahuh...

Lighting: That was cool.

Gillimon: YEAH!

So, until I do the Mega crossover story, so long everybody and thank you for reading this story! Sayanora, everyone!

(Digimon Frontier:The Revival of Valmarmon... Started from 31st January 2003-Ended at 24th October 2003. Chapters-52)

BYE!


End file.
